Gods Amongst Men
by Slimah
Summary: What happens when Harry's horcrux is removed earlier than Dumbledore intended? Who will be able to establish a new plan to control the wizarding world? Powerful!Harry Some Weasley!Bash Manipulative!Dumbles Harry/Fleur
1. World Cup

**This is my first fanfiction so go a little easy on me, though I do appreciate constructive criticism. This will be a Fleur/Harr fanfic if you want to know the pairing. It will also be a long one, expect at least 400k+ words. If you recognize some similarities between His Angel by Durararnaaa that's because there will be some in the beginning chapters. Don't worry, it will change drastically as the story moves on and become a whole other story in its own right. Harry will be powerful in this fic, more so than any other character other than Dumbledore and Voldemort. His power however won't come over night but instead through much training. Certain Weasleys will be bashed, sorry if you like them. Dumbledore will be manipulative but not necessarily evil. He just has a different viewpoint of how the magical world should look like.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviews/favorites/ and follows my story. As I said, this is my first fan fiction and I can use all the feedback given. I am not perfect nor do I expect to please everyone with my story, it's just not possible. I use some cliché's, but I like to think I use them correctly and it doesn't deteriorate from my story.**

 **I now have a beta who will be going through my earlier chapters to edit the grammar mistakes I have made, thank you Goldzar for your hard work on making my story better.**

 **Quick Summary: Harry's horcrux is removed at an earlier time disrupting carefully laid plans. Watch as Harry evolves into an ever growing dangerous world, battling those much more knowledgeable in ancient magics. Many powerful enemies see England as weak and will come out of the woodwork to claim it as their own.**

 **Disclaimer- The World of Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and various publishers. I do not own anything in this universe.**

"Harry! It's time to wake up!" Hermione shook him awake. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open, revealing a blurry, bushy haired girl standing over him. She didn't wait around and went to wake up his other best friend, Ron. Another groan alerted him that Hermione had successfully drawn him from his sleep as well.

Harry slipped on his glasses after struggling to locate them on the bedside table. "Come on you two! We leave in an hour and you're still not even dressed!" She scolded them. He watched her leave the room allowing them to get ready for the day.

Thirty minutes later, both Harry and Ron made their way down to the Burrow kitchen where the rest of the family were waiting on them patiently. This summer Harry had undergone a growth spurt, and it wasn't just his height that had changed. Harry was finding that his muscles had inexplicably grown. Where he was normally scrawny and underweight, it was now like his magic was beginning to shape his body, molding it into something more suitable.

He couldn't complain, the changes were good and though he was still on the skinny side, he liked the changes he was undergoing. A six pack had formed and his arms were well defined. Ron and him were the same height now and Hermione was just a few inches shorter than him. His hair had inexplicably shrunk to the point it almost looked like he was a soldier he had seen in some movies the Dursleys allowed him to oversee from his cupboard.

This was the one change he didn't like since it revealed his scar to all, but magic herself seemed determined to not allow him to grow his hair. This summer also brought along the growth of facial hair. He had grown some stubble and Mr. Weasley was kind enough to teach him a hair removal charm.

Despite the growing up his body was doing, he still had some tell-tale signs of malnutrition and abuse from his time with the Durselys. A multitude of scars from years of beatings showed along his upper body and his skin was pale. His eyes sagged like he hadn't been getting nearly enough sleep and in total he looked sickly despite feeling just fine.

He and the Weasleys ate an early breakfast until it was time to go. Everyone besides Molly, Bill, and Charlie were going to the portkey that had been set up. Bill and Charlie instead were going to be apparating to the campsite since they were old enough while Molly was the only one staying behind.

"Is everyone set?" Molly asked the group as they began heading out the door.

"Yes!" They all called.

"Have fun. Be safe!" She called as they disappeared into the forest, following Arthurs lead.

The walk was peaceful and Harry just listened to Ron and the twins talk about Viktor Krum, the star Bulgarian seeker. Hermione and Ginny trailed behind them talking but he noticed a few quick glances towards him which alerted him as to what they were talking about. Ginny had a crush on him and he figured that's the reason they were talking about him. Hermione had spent the summer trying to talk Ginny away from her crush on him, something he was thankful for.

They came to a clearing in the forest where two people were waiting for them. Harry recognized one to be the seventh year Hufflepuff seeker. "Harry! Good to see you mate!" Cedric shook his hand and clasped him on the shoulder. Though they never had hung around each other at Hogwarts, they were friends, sharing the camaraderie of being seekers on a House team.

"How are you doing?" Harry responded in kind.

"I'm good. Excited to watch the match."

"Me too. From what I've heard, Krum will be very interesting to watch."

"I'm sure you're anxious to see how to really play seeker." Cedric teased.

Before Harry could respond, Arthur gathered everyone around an old boot that sat in the center of the field. He instructed everyone on how portkey travel worked and had them all grasp firmly onto the boot. Once Arthurs countdown reached one, Harry felt a lurch behind his navel and then began spinning through the air.

Suddenly the ground came rushing back at him and he hit the grass field, briefly knocking the wind out of him. He groaned and pushed himself back to his feet. Luckily he hadn't made a fool of himself as he noticed that the twins, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny also had a rough landing.

The Diggorys bid them farewell so that they could find their own campsite. Arthur led them through the bustling city of tents and Harry found himself completely entranced by the sheer amount of magical people he saw.

All kinds of magicals were walking around wearing various robes in all the colors of the rainbow. He was blown away by just how many people there were. There had to be thousands of witches, wizards, and magical creatures moving here and there. Stands, filled with items and food also littered the campsites with lines stretching behind them, waiting to buy their goods.

As they walked further into the masses of people, curiously, Harry found himself under the gazes of many witches who watched him carefully. At first he thought it was because of his scar, but he soon realized that none of the males were looking at him and some of the looks from the witches were something he hadn't ever seen before. If he could describe it, they looked hungry as if he was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured. It was odd to have that effect on women, but he would be lying if it didn't boost his ego and confidence a little.

Even odder was Hermione and Ginny's reaction to the leering women. They had taken up position on either side of him and Hermione had even looped her arm through his. This just made him feel even more awkward and he tried to slip out of her grasp but she held on firm. So lost in the sights, he didn't notice Ron's continuous scowl at him as they walked.

"Here we are!" Arthur bellowed and soon they had set up the tent. Harry's doubts about said tent were wiped away once he stepped inside. Of course he should have known that it would have some magical enchantments on it. They all picked out their bunks and settled in for a few hours. He spent his time reading over the fourth year defense textbook, something Hermione was proud to see him do.

Soon enough, it was nearing time for the match to begin and so they began heading towards the stadium amongst the mass of other spectators.

"Harry m'boy!" A booming voice shouted through the crowd. Harry turned to where the voice came from and saw the familiar green bowler hat worn by the Minister of Magic. Harry approached with a questioning look, not sure why he was being called out of the crowd by the British Minister.

"Am I in trouble Minister?" Harry asked cautiously. The Weasleys and Hermione had also stopped behind him to listen in on his conversation.

"Of course not m'boy!" Fudge slapped him on the shoulder like he was a favorite nephew. "I'm glad I found you! Will you be in the minister's box?"

"Errr, I don't think I can Minister Fudge. We have seats near the top level."

"That won't do m'boy. Sit with me!" Fudge looked passed Harry to Arthur. "Do you mind if I take Harry with me?"

Harry began to feel very self-conscious. It was embarrassing to have the Minister ask to sit with you in prime seats while your friends and people you considered family were cast aside like nothing.

"Of course, Minister." Arthur responded uneasily. Harry knew that everyone was forced into a tough spot. He couldn't ask the Weasleys to join him and Arthur couldn't say no to his boss. Harry noticed the jealous scowl marring Ron's face and did his best to ignore it. Ron had always been jealous of the things he never asked for or wanted and he knew full well that it was up to Ron to get over it.

"Good! Very good. C'mon m'boy." Without waiting for a reply, Minister Fudge led Harry up a flight of stairs that had been charmed to ascend someone a hundred feet into the air. It was a peculiar feeling to be on the ground one moment and then after only a short flight of stairs, be staring at a pitch a hundred feet below.

Minister Fudge dragged Harry by the arm further into the Ministers box. Harry noticed the Malfoy family sitting down not too far away and his eyes locked on Draco for a moment. Both sneered at each other but didn't say anything.

"I would like you to meet the Bulgarian Minister, Aleric Strumyav." Fudge introduced him to a tall, well-built older gentleman. He had greying black hair with a full black goatee. Harry shook his hand and had to fight back a wince from the strong grip.

"And Irish Minister Ryan O'Connell." This minister was more like Fudge. Round and red haired, wearing a fedora with a raven feather running along the side of the cap.

"Ministers, I present Harry Potter." Fudge proclaimed like he was some Roman Emperor. Miraculously, Harry successfully kept himself from face palming at how over the top his introduction was.

The two foreign ministers greeted him and made small talk about current events. Harry found it refreshing to talk about politics and world events with the three men and fit in nicely. His nervousness quickly left him when the three ministers included him into their conversation like he was an old friend.

He was then asked to elaborate on the rumors about him at Hogwarts. At first he was hesitant to say anything about them. He hadn't told anyone or discussed any of his adventures with anyone besides Professor Dumbledore. Also Sirius was still fresh on his mind and how Fudge had tried to have him kissed. But, how often do you have the opportunity to talk to three ministers and he surely couldn't lie to them. So, he proceeded to explain the events involving the Philosopher's Stone in first year and the basilisk in the second. He left out Ginny's name, not sure how she would like it if the minister knew it was her that had been possessed.

"A basilisk?" The Irish Minister asked in disbelief, looking from Harry to Minister Fudge. By this time, Fudge was completely pale and it was apparent that he had never been told of the events of his second year. Perhaps that's why Fudge didn't believe him about Sirius Black?

"Yes, sir. I killed it with a sword, didn't have my wand at the time." Harry refrained from mentioning that a visage of Voldemort had taken his wand.

The Bulgarian minister started barking out in laughter quickly followed by the Irish minister. Slowly Fudge joined in as well, though he was still completely pale. "You can't be serious?" Minister Strumyav asked, seeing that Harry wasn't laughing.

"It should still be under the school. It's around seventy feet long." Harry shrugged. All amusement died between the ministers when they noticed just how serious Harry was about the story.

"How have we not heard of this?" Minister O'Connell asked Minister Fudge.

"Dumbledore has kept most of my exploits under wraps. My fame was already large enough and I saw no reason to add to it."

"Is it possible to see the memories of such events?" Minister Sturmyav asked.

"Err, how would you see my memory?"

"A pensieve Harry. It's a device that allows others to see a person's memory. I could have one sent up here during the match." Fudge said. "That is if you have no desire to actually watch the match."

"Honestly, this boy's exploits sound much more interesting." Minister O'Connell said and the Bulgarian minister nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I will have one sent up." Harry then began to describe his third year adventures involving Sirius Black. This time Fudge was looking at him more curiously than skeptically. Now that he had heard his previous years' exploits, he was more open to believing that Sirius was innocent, which was something that excited him greatly. Of course he failed to mention that he was the one, with the help of Hermione, who had broken his godfather out.

A man dressed in black robes and a top hat stepped in behind Minister Fudge and whispered something into his ear. Fudge nodded to the man, stood up, and approached a microphone that had been set up in the center of the box.

"Welcome to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup!" The audience cheered as Fudge's words echoed through the packed stadium. "The British Ministry welcomes its guests and are pleased to be hosting this great event!" Another loud cheer erupted throughout the stadium. "I am pleased to introduce Ludo Bagman, Director of Magical Games and Sports!"

The man dressed in black with a top hat stepped forward, shaking Fudges hand before stepping in front of the microphone to introduce the teams. Fudge jovially came back and sat down.

"Now, m'boy. You truly have had quite the adventurous life back at Hogwarts and I feel a reward would be proper. Had I been told two years ago for your deeds involving the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, I would have given you the Order of Merlin First Class then!" Fudge proclaimed, more to the other two ministers who looked approvingly at Fudges action, than to Harry.

Harry didn't have much experience with politics, but he knew Fudge wanted to use Harry in some manner. Also, he had no clue what an Order of Merlin was but it sounded something like a medal given to soldiers or citizens who did something good for the country.

"Would you mind sitting down with a reporter and telling your story about the basilisk? Once everyone knows of your harrowing year, I would gladly give you our countries highest award!" Fudge continued with glee. A grin spread across Harry's face, this was an actual chance to possibly free Sirius and he would be a fool to not take it, even if he had to play up his fame.

"Of course minister. I do have something to ask of you first though."

"Of course m'boy! Anything."

"I want you to give Sirius Black a proper trial." All of Fudges enthusiasm dropped off his face and he went to speak but Harry cut him off. "One thing many do not know is that Sirius Black is my godfather." All three minister's eyes bulged. He had left that detail out of his story but now it was needed to get Sirius a fair trial. "I know him to be innocent. I also know he was never given a trial. The last minister did not have the sense to give him one for some reason."

Harry could see Fudge's mind piecing together the puzzle. The minister may be easily swayed by gold or voter polls, but he isn't stupid. "If you were to give him a trial, and he proved to be innocent, it could only boost your popularity. You would be seen as fixing the faults of the last administration." Harry knew he had him when Fudges face broke out in glee.

"I will see what I can do." Fudge took a sip of his firewhiskey and then clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Now, I shall go and retrieve that penseive." He stood up and walked over to a tall, dark skinned man with a gold earring and began whispering in his ear.

"You have a promising career in politics Harry." Minister O'Connell said with a wry grin.

"I have very little interest in it, in truth." Harry shrugged. "But I'll do any amount of politicking and bargaining if it means freeing an innocent man."

The two nodded and Minister Fudge came back with a pensieve. After some instructions on how to remove a memory and place it into the bowl, all three ministers dove into his memories. Harry used their absence to watch the game that was already fully under way.

Each time the ministers came up from a memory, Harry had to keep himself from laughing at their faces. They were always mixed with horror and awe and after the basilisk, respect. The memory of Harry talking with Sirius in the shrieking shack got the minister fully on board to give Sirius a trial.

Soon the match was over with Ireland winning, and Harry was already back inside the Weasley's tent. Minister Fudge had promised that he would immediately begin working on getting Sirius a fair trial and afterwards, Harry would begin a series of interviews with various magazines and papers, finishing with an awards ceremony sometime this holiday break.

Spending time with a few reporters was hardly a bad thing when he was getting his godfather freed. This also meant that he should never have to see the Dursleys again and be able to live with Sirius. The thought of being free from his abusive relatives couldn't make him any happier.

So, he walked into the Weasley's tent with a huge smile on his face, ready to break the happy news with his friends, only for his smile to quickly fall off. Ron looked completely livid at him. Even Hermione looked a little upset. Only Fred and George seemed unchanged by Harry's appearance as they continued boasting about the Ireland chasers.

"How was the minister's box, Potter." Ron spat, stopping only a foot in front of him. Harry was taken back by the venom in his voice.

"Ron, there wasn't anything he could do." Hermione pleaded though she didn't sound like she herself was convinced.

"Always have to have everything don't you. How was it having your arse pampered by the minister." He snarled.

"You know I didn't ask to go to the minister's box." Harry responded coldly. Ron's jealous attitude the last couple of days had been grating on his nerves and now it was coming to a boiling point. "I've never asked for anything! Yet you always seem to find a way to make me feel bad for having something."

"Make you feel bad?" Ron scoffed. "How could I ever make you feel bad! I'm the one always stuck in your shadow!"

"That is not my problem! Why don't you go find someone else to whine to about how your life is so terrible because I am sick of hearing about it!" Harry turned and walked back out of the tent, ignoring the calls from Hermione and Arthur. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from them as possible.

He walked around the camp, watching as people celebrated, finding some peace in seeing others having such a good time. It felt like he had been walking for hours when suddenly he heard some people up ahead begin to scream. Curious, Harry walked closer to the screams until he saw fire and smoke.

The campsite was on fire, and worse, there were people in dark robes with white bone masks covering their faces, setting fire to everything. Floating above them were four people Harry recognized to be muggles that owned a nearby farm. They were already dead, having been hanged by rope suspended in air.

There were around twenty of these attackers, way too many for him to attack with no help. Plus, he didn't know many spells he could use in a situation like this thanks to the lack of good Defense teachers.

Harry crept behind a large wooden crate nearby, watching the attackers shoot random spells off at the running crowd. They didn't appear to actually be trying to hit anything, more instill panic.

That changed when Harry noticed a smaller group break off and run into the woods. They were chasing after two girls, making his blood run cold. He had heard enough stories about what men could do to a woman that was considered worse than death. They were also a smaller group, no more than five and so Harry gave chase thinking he could make a difference.

The forest was dark and quiet, but he was able to hear the faint sounds of footsteps ahead of him, letting him know he was on the right track. Then the forest echoed from a scream up ahead that he knew came from one of the girls. He picked up his pace, almost hitting his head on a low branch.

Soon he came to a small clearing where the moonlight was able to poke through. It had the effect of showing all five of the attackers and illuminated their bone white masks, making them even more intimidating. Harry could see two girls with long silver hair, laying on the ground. One was older and was doing her best to protect the youngest who didn't look older than eight.

Harry didn't waste any time since he knew these girls were in grave danger, "Reducto!" He shouted the first spell that came to mind. There were very few spells he knew that could be useful in a fight, and though this one was slow and easy to block by a suspecting enemy, it could cause damage.

The red ball of energy shot from Harrys wand and struck one attacker who had just begun to drop his pants. The spell took a chunk out of the man's back, breaking his spine and spraying blood on his fellow attackers. The man slumped to the ground with a blood curdling scream.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the lifeless body. He hadn't thought it would kill the man, after all he had seen the spell be used on humans before and it usually just resulted in breaking a few bones. Now though, he had just appeared to kill someone with it and so he froze, his mind unable to process.

That was a grave mistake as the four attackers turned to face Harry. One of them stepped forward quickly, sending three iron spikes at Harry. One embedded into his upper thigh, the other into his right side, and the last into his right shoulder, shattering the bones. Harry dropped to his knees and his wand fell from his grasp, as unimaginable pain shot through him.

A split second later another spell slammed into his face, sending him onto his back and breaking his jaw and nose. The pain was unbearable and Harry was quickly beginning to lose consciousness. He couldn't see or even move from the amount of pain he was feeling as he lay on his back. All he could do was hear as he fought to stay awake and for the girls he had come to try and save.

The sound of one of the girls screaming again brought about another breath of life. He still couldn't move his wand arm, or even get up. The pain was too blinding to think clearly and in an act of desperation, he raised his left hand, hoping to perform some kind of miracle. With the single thought of saving the girls, he channeled as much magic as he could muster. He felt his magic surge through his arm as consciousness became too hard to fight.

"How the lord will reward me for killing the Great Harry Potter!" One of the men sneered. Harry was already lost to darkness by the time a flash of green connected with his chest.

–

Fleur Delacour cursed her Veela heritage. Some men in black cloaks and white masks had attacked her campsite causing her and her sister to flee. Their mother was back in France while her father, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of France had rushed off to confront the attackers. Her panic had caused her to forget to control her Veela allure and so she had unintentionally attracted several of the attackers.

She fled with her younger sister into the forest, but Gabrielle was just a young girl and could never outrun these men. She was hit in the back by a tripping jinx, quickly followed up by a cutting curse that caused parts of her clothes to fall off, revealing much more than she would have liked.

Gabrielle let out a scream and Fleur moved in front of her, hoping to protect her from whatever vile actions these men would do. She was well aware of how vile men could be around her and that's why she had shied away from all male contact except her fathers over the last couple of years.

She could see in their eyes the lust and hunger that she so often saw by some of the boys at her school. The difference here was that she was without a way to defend herself. She had lost her wand early on from a random disarming charm, sending it flying off into the crowd of people. In a hurry to get Gabrielle to safety she decided to not go looking for it.

"I'm sure the master won't mind us taking a-" The attacker who had hungrily approached her while starting to unzip his pants, stopped midsentence and his eyes widened in shock. He let out a bloodcurdling screaming and dropped to the ground and Fleur saw the life leave his eyes.

That's when her eyes laid on a boy, not much younger than her with the most vibrant green eyes she had ever seen. A sense of hope swelled within her that someone had come to possibly save her. He though, looked shocked at the damage his spell had caused and forgot about the other attackers.

She watched as three iron spikes drove into the boy, causing him to cry out in pain and drop onto his knees. All sense of hope disappeared as she watched another spell hit the boy in the face, sending him onto his back. Fleur let out a scream this time, unable to tear her eyes away from her last hope as he fell to the ground.

The man who had sent the deadly spikes stepped forward and said, "How the lord will reward me for killing the Great Harry Potter!" The dull green light from the killing curse illuminated the night briefly and headed straight towards the boy. She didn't recognize the name the man spoke until much later.

At the same time, the boy had some fight in him no matter how futile as he raised his hand in defense. Surprisingly, just as the killing curse struck the boy in the chest, he performed a miraculous feat of wandless magic, sending the four attackers back in a powerful shockwave of magic. Fleur and Gabrielle were thrown as well, but not nearly as violently as the four robed me.

She heard the sickening crunches as they struck trees and their bones shattered from the force. All four of them slumped to the ground unconscious, two of them bleeding from the mouth and ear, not breathing.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the forest. Her eyes widened in fear once again when she saw a black mist pour from the boy's forehead, shrieking and wailing as if it was being destroyed. With one last shriek that forced her to cover her ears, the black mist floated into the night sky where she lost it amongst the darkness.

"Fleur! Gabby!" Her heart soared when she heard her father's voice break through the sudden silence that had followed whatever just happened.

 _"Papa! Papa we're here!"_ Fleur called out, allowing a sob to escape her lips. Gabrielle was already bawling at this point as Fleur held her close. She was still too shocked to move from her position on the ground. Her eyes rested on the boy, no the man, who had saved her life.

She cursed whatever god existed that such a noble man would die at the hands of animals. He had given his life for two strangers and she would never get the chance to thank him.

Her father, a tall man, with short brown hair and grey eyes ran into the clearing after hearing Fleur's call. Behind him were several aurors wearing the white and blue robes signaling their place as Hit Wizards in the French DMLE.

 _"Fleur! Are you alright! Gabby?"_ Sebastien Delacour asked, hurrying over to his two crying daughters. He noticed the ripped clothes of his eldest and surveyed the surroundings. His other aurors were looking over the fallen bodies at the moment. He noticed that a young boy had several iron spikes embedded in him with a puddle of blood surrounding him. Another had half his back ripped open with his spine hanging out. The rest that wore black robes were laying next to several trees.

 _"Sir! This boy is still alive!"_ One of his Hit Wizards proclaimed. He was standing over the body of Harry Potter.


	2. Clearing of the Mind

**Thank you all for the support I've been given so far. I'm blown away at the response I received for this story. I'll try and keep updating this as quickly as I can. I have twenty chapters written so far and am excited with the way I've taken this story. I hope you enjoy continuing to read it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

Harry felt like he was in a constant state of falling. The world around him was a blur as he fell through darkness. Flashes of red eyes that were eerily familiar appeared all around him, followed by laughing. It wasn't joyous laughter either, more deranged and maniacal.

He couldn't move or scream or do anything to get away from the evil laughter that began to deafen everything. It felt like he was drowning. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was still breathing or why he was in this endless state of falling, being watched by a pair of menacing red eyes and laughed at by some unknown psychopath.

Then the blackness all around him flashed green. That dull green color was so familiar to him. It was the same green light he remembered seeing his mother get hit by in his nightmares. The dull green of the killing curse.

Just as soon as the green had replaced the darkness, it was gone. Replacing everything was a clear blue sky and Harry felt beneath him a plain grass field. A warm breeze kissed his bare skin. The fact that he was nude didn't bother him for some reason. Nothing seemed to surprise him, not the falling into blackness or now suddenly standing in a field. It just felt right. He knew he had died, but he didn't care, his pain was over.

Gone was the blackness, laughter, and those red eyes. Now, he only felt calm and peace. His mind felt more clear than ever before. He looked over his body, starting with his hands, which were slightly bigger than he remembered. In fact, he felt a little taller and he definitely didn't remember ever having as much muscle as he did now. He still wasn't big by any means, but he was way more muscled and taller than he had been previously.

His body felt strong, like a great sickness had been cured. He felt like he could run for miles without ever growing tired. His mind felt just as clear, free, and stable as his body. Whatever sickness that had plagued him had been destroyed.

Only a short distance away was a door, standing tall above the grass. It was made of a fine brown wood that resembled the same Holly his wand was made out of. Seeing a door just standing in a field didn't strike him as odd. He slowly approached it, enjoying the warm breeze that soothed his skin. The grass was soft beneath his feet and a bright sun shone down on his face.

As he moved closer to the door, he began to hear voices echo through it. They were familiar voices; people he knew in another life. The closer he got, the more he hesitated to actually open the door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was on the other side. In his life he had only known pain, but here, he felt safe.

"Go my dear. You are still needed." A sweet young woman's voice whispered through the wind. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't place where he had heard that voice before.

"Who's there?" Harry called out, looking all around him, but only seeing rolling green fields.

"I think you know." The soft voice was again carried to him by the wind.

That's when he recognized whose voice it was. Sadly, he remembered this voice through one of his most painful memories, her death.

"Mum? Is that you?" Harry called out, unsure if she could actually hear him. He desperately looked around for any sign of her.

"It is not yet your time Harry. You still have much to do. Go Harry. Live your life for me. Be happy!"

"But what if I want to stay here? What if I don't want to go back?" He asked, taking a step away from the door.

"You are your father's son and you know you could never abandon your friends." Harry knew she was right. He couldn't just leave his friends, even if they didn't like him right now. He would never forgive himself if he didn't take the chance to return to them.

"Why can't I see you?"

"It is not yet your time to see me Harry." He knew in his gut that she was right. Wherever he was, this wasn't his final resting place.

Harry steeled his emotions and took a deep breath. He took the last few steps and placed his hand on the doorknob. "When will I see you?"

"Not until you are much older and have lived a happy life. Experience it to the fullest, find love, and always believe in yourself and your abilities. Now go, my son. Live!" Harry turned the knob and stepped into the bright white light on the other side of the door.

–

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital bed and the lights were off. A window showed that it was nighttime. He scanned the room and the first thing he noticed was that he was seeing everything much more clearly.

He blinked a few times trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real or if his vision would become blurry again. Looking on the bed stand next to him, he noticed his glasses lying there, yet he could see perfectly without them.

Groaning from spending too much time in a bed, he swung his legs over the side and stepped onto the floor. He hissed when his bare feet connected with the cool, tiled floor. He walked towards a door labeled bathroom and relieved himself. Looking in the mirror he was shocked at what he saw. He looked slightly older, his features more mature and his face looked healthier than ever before. His skin was more tan and he no longer had bags under his eyes.

The odd dream he had been having came back to him. He remembered walking nude through a field. The darkness and red eyes which he now remembered to be Voldemort's. He saw those eyes just before the bright green flash that had killed his mother.

His mother. Her words came flooding back into his mind. "Always believe in yourself." He mouthed the words to himself. Her words brought a new sense of calm and determination to his life. He had almost been killed, and frankly he still wasn't even sure how he was still alive.

The memory of blinding pain, three iron stakes striking him. Harry lifted the white night shirt up and felt his newest scars. He had two round scars, one on his side and the other on his shoulder. They looked similar to the scar left behind by the basilisk fang. If he checked his thigh he was sure he would find a similar scar there as well.

Harry also took a moment to admire the six pack he was now suddenly sporting. Quidditch practice had kept him in fine shape, but because of his eating habits, or lack thereof, he never showed any real muscle. But now, for some reason, he had filled out nicely.

After splashing some water on his face, Harry noticed something that really shocked him. His famous lightning bolt scar had faded to where it almost wasn't even visible. It looked like any other scar besides the odd shape. Whatever had happened to him after he had passed out at the World Cup had done a whole world of good for him.

Harry walked back into his hospital room and found the lights back on. "Hey pup! It's good to see you walking!" He whipped his head around to find the familiar voice.

"Sirius!" He exclaimed once he found him standing by the window. Sirius looked better than Harry had remembered. He still had long, messy black hair, but his clothes were much better fitting and made of good materials. His grey eyes, though still having a haunted look, were happier. His face still showed some signs of his stay in Azkaban but he definitely looked on the mend.

"What are you doing here? What if someone sees you!" Harry asked in a worried tone, glancing at the door.

"I've been pardoned!" He responded with glee.

"Pardoned?"

"Yeah, just had the trial that freed me yesterday! Heard you had somethin' to do with that."

Harry thought for a moment back to the World Cup. His deal with the Minister. Either the Minister works quickly or he had been asleep for a very long time. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a week. Had us all in a fright. The Weasleys have been here every day. I've been here since being freed yesterday. A lot has happened since you've been out. You look different without your glasses you know." Sirius remarked.

"I feel different. It's strange, I feel like some disease has been cured inside me. I swear I've grown taller and I feel stronger than I ever have before. I've never felt more rested or healthy in my life." Harry shrugged. "Now tell me everything. What have I missed?"

"You do look a lot better. Last time I saw you, you were a bit too skinny for my liking." Harry nodded in agreement. "Now, I know you aren't one for press or fame, but after the events of the World Cup, your exploits, mainly your fight with the basilisk in second year was leaked."

"What did happen at the World Cup? I just remember trying to protect a couple of girls. I killed one of their attackers I think but then I was hit by three iron stakes from someone and went down. Are they okay? How am I still alive?"

"The girls are okay. You did save them just so you know." Harry blew out a breath of relief. "The people that attacked the World Cup were Death Eaters." Harry cocked his head to the side, not recognizing the name. "Death Eaters are Voldemort's followers from the last war."

"Voldemort? He was there?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"No, he wasn't." Harry nodded again. "The Death Eater attack was supposed to just scare people. Minister Fudge proclaimed it a terrorist attack and that it was just some old followers of Voldemort out to have fun. But it all went wrong when those Death Eaters chased the two girls into the forest and you followed them."

"Do you know who those girls were Harry?" He shook his head, no. "They were the Delacour girls. Their father is the Director of Magical Law Enforcement for France and a very powerful man in the country. Some think he is next in line to become minister."

"Holy shit." Harry muttered, his eyes widened in understanding at what he did. Saving a couple of witches from being raped and possibly killed was one thing, but when they are the daughters of a powerful man that's a whole other manner.

"Holy shit is right. Let's just say that you have made some very powerful friends."

"So what did happen after I passed out. How exactly did I save them?"

"Do you remember what you did just before passing out?" Harry thought back to that night. He remembered becoming desperate as he fought to stay conscious.

"I raised my hand and channeled all the magic I could through it."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, you did some very impressive wandless magic. The two Delacour girls gave their memories of that night and seeing it firsthand was quite impressive. The story is all of the papers now. Fudge then went and showed the memories of your fight with the basilisk and used your memories of third year to help free me."

"So I used wandless magic? And what, killed them?" Sirius shook his head.

"No, the only one you killed was with that powerful reductor curse." Harry winced, not sure how to take killing someone. It was odd, he felt sorry that he had to end a life, but he knew it was the correct thing to do. A man that would rape and kill a girl was not someone that should live. Still, he wished he didn't have to kill him.

Sirius noticed the frown Harry had at being reminded he killed someone. He got up from his chair and sat at the edge of the bed and put his hand on Harry's knee. "Listen, I know you didn't want to take a life. That's what makes you good. But in your position, it was necessary and no one faults you for it." Harry nodded, knowing his godfather was right.

"There's another thing that happened, Harry."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"After you passed out, you were hit by the killing curse." Harry thought back to his dream. The darkness all around him until that pale green light cleared everything. "Afterwards, some kind of dark spirit left your body. This information of course is closely guarded. Only the Delacours, Dumbledore and myself have seen that part of the memory. Albus is apparently good friends with Sebastien Delacour and was able to keep this under wraps."

"Is that why I feel healthier? I had some kind of dark magic in me that was making me sick?" Sirius could only shrug.

"Possibly. Personally I think Dumbledore knows exactly what happened, but he, as always is keeping his cards close." Sirius said through gritted teeth. It was clear to Harry that he and Dumbledore had had words over the matter.

"What's happening with the papers and the leaks about me fighting a basilisk?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Minister Fudge leaked the information about your involvement in ridding a very large basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor in second year. Of course, most people thought it was ridiculous at first. That was until Rita Skeeter printed an article, showing the Sword of Gryffindor hanging in Dumbledore's office and your award for Special Services to the School in second year. After that, everyone demanded to know more on what happened in second year and your involvement. Let me just say the Headmaster is not having a good time with the backlash he is receiving right now."

"And me? How is this all affecting me?" Sirius grinned.

"Well you're being praised as a hero. Minister Fudge wanted to award you the Order of Merlin First Class for your heroics second year. For your actions at the World Cup, the French Ministry wants to award you the Order des Templiers."

"Also, three of the men you knocked unconscious with your wandless magic were wanted by the Bulgarian ministry. They had bounties on their head which resulted in you getting a total of 100 thousand galleons."

Harry's jaw dropped at the amount. Sirius chuckled, "Also, potioneers have been clamoring to get their hands on the basilisk remains. Basilisk materials are extremely rare and as such they are also very expensive. Since you killed the snake, you can claim it as your prize and sell it."

"How much is something like that worth?"

Sirius shrugged. "Depending on the size it can run up to a million galleons." Harry suddenly felt a little light headed and was thankful he was already sitting down on the bed. "I can take care of the arrangements to have people break down the basilisk into usable materials to sell."

Harry nodded, "That would be good. But how would they get into the Chamber of Secrets. Only I can open it."

"Hmm, that's a good point. We can wait until school starts I guess." Sirius crossed his arms and shifted back into his chair. "The most important thing though is that I was allowed to claim guardianship over you!"

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

Sirius nodded excitedly. He had an amusing childish look on his face that made him appear younger. "Yeah, now you never have to go back to the rotten Dursleys." Suddenly however, Sirius looked nervous. "That is if you want to?"

Harry laughed, "Of course I do Sirius. We talked about this just a few months ago. I can't wait to live with you!" Sirius' grin returned.

"Good. Remus is getting your room ready right now back at my house. It's not much of a house but we're working on fixing it up."

"I'm sure it's better than where I have lived the past thirteen years."

"You have a couple things to do before you start school."

"Let me guess. Something involving an interview or two?"

Sirius nodded. "Sorry, I know you don't really like attention, but it would be good to do it I think."

Harry waved him off, "I promised Minister Fudge I would. Plus, this kind of attention, though I don't like it, it's at least for something I actually did. Maybe it will make the moniker Boy-Who-Lived disappear."

"That's a very good way of looking at it." Sirius said impressed.

"It's weird, it's not just my body that has changed since that dark curse or whatever left my body. I feel a lot calmer and less stressed out about everything. My old self would be freaking out at this moment and trying to hide under a rock."

"It's good that you have changed. Even with all of the new fame you have acquired, you would still be famous. Trying to hide from the public is futile. It's better to embrace it and use it to whatever advantage you can get."

"Speaking of public, you are wanted in France on the 31st of August to attend a ball in your honor where you will be awarded the Ordre des Templiers."

Harry let out a groan. He could handle talking to a reporter. Balls though presented a whole load of other problems. A ball meant dancing and finding a date. That was something his fourteen-year-old self had trouble computing.

"Come on it won't be so bad. You don't even have to speak! Just show up, dance and mingle a little."

"I have to find a date though don't I?"

Sirius' grin turned feral making Harry very scared about what he would say next. "You already have a date."

"I-wait. What?" Harry definitely didn't remember asking someone to the ball he just heard about a few seconds ago.

"They have already paired you with a date. The eldest Delacour daughter. Fleur I think was her name."

"Okay, the way you were grinning I thought it was going to be something bad. This just makes my life easier."

"Oh you say that now. Just you wait."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked with a confused expression. Sirius' grin just widened.

"Just wait. Trust me." Harry's eyes narrowed before slowly nodding his head, foolishly trusting his godfather.

"I'll go talk to the Healer now that you're awake and see when you can get out of here." Harry nodded and watched Sirius leave the room.

"Why can I never have a year of peace..." Harry groaned as he laid back onto the bed.

–

"Here we are pup!" Sirius said, opening the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Ancestral Home of the Blacks.

"Harry!" Remus shouted from the hallway, rushing up to embrace him. "It's good to see you walking around." They took a step back from each other. "It has only been a couple months, how have you grown so much?" He said, looking over Harry.

He shrugged in response, "Something to do with dark magic inside me being destroyed. I think that's what caused this at least."

"Err, right." He glanced at Sirius who just nodded, "Well come in and you can explain that further!" He ushered them both into the large house. It was dark and musty. The floorboards creaked with every step and the paint on the walls was decaying. Cobwebs lined the ceiling and there was a line of house elf heads spiked on the wall.

"Sorry 'bout that. We will be doing a lot of renovating over the year." Sirius said following his gaze to the heads. "Let me show you to your room."

The three of them headed up stairs. There were three floors in total, with several bedrooms on each floor. Sirius explained, his, Remus', and Harry's rooms were on the third floor while the guest rooms were on the second. The Black family library was also on the third floor and off limits to anyone besides him and Harry. Not even Remus could get in.

The reason Harry could enter it was because by Sirius taking guardianship over him, he also had named him Heir Black since Sirius had no kids of his own. He was allowed to use the library as long as he was careful. Many of the books were very dark in nature and some might be dangerous to the touch.

Harry was anxious to read through a few books. The Blacks he knew were a very old family and he could only imagine the wealth of knowledge their library held. They continued walking to his room and when he stepped inside, he was blown away.

It was as big, if not bigger, than the room he shared in Gryffindor tower. Opposite the door was a large, four poster bed with a red spread. The whole room was colored in a dark red and brown. A fireplace was currently roaring on the side. There were also several book stands completely filled. A study table with several chairs and a desk sat off to the side. A perch where Hedwig was currently sleeping was near the window, showing the bright blue sky.

"Wow! It's perfect!" Sirius let out a breath in relief in response to Harry's words.

"I told you Padfoot." Remus chuckled.

"Did you think I wouldn't like it?" Harry asked, turning to look at Sirius.

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure you did. I know the house isn't much right now, but I'll fix it." Sirius said quickly.

"Sirius. Thank you. It's perfect." Harry responded, pulling him into a hug.

"I would invite your friends over but I noticed that things were a little cold between you three." Harry let out a sigh and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

After his talk with Sirius, the healers had made him stay for a remaining day to monitor him. The Weasleys and Hermione had come to check on him. It was true, at least regarding Ron that they were getting along. Hermione seemed her normal self but she was caught in between Ron and him which made it awkward between the three.

Harry wasn't sure how to deal with Ron. He was jealous, that much was clear. That jealousy definitely wasn't something he was going to have any time to deal with this year.

"He's my first friend I ever made. I want to stay friends but right now it's just difficult." Harry said after a few minutes.

"Listen pup. You can take my advice or leave it, but Remus and I know a good deal about being friends with someone that is jealous of you."

"Your comparing Pettigrew to Ron?" Harry asked in a dangerous tone.

Sirius held his hands up, "I'm not comparing the two or saying that Ron would ever betray you. It's just that-"

"Harry you are growing up." Remus cut in, glancing at Sirius to shut him up. "I don't think Ron is quite ready to grow up. Friends grow apart and that's okay. You don't think that Sirius and James were my only friends do you?"

Harry shook his head, "It's just that, I feel like I owe him or something."

"You don't owe him anything Harry. You have done enough for him and if you stop being friends with him, that's fine. You will always make new friends. I think if you start looking towards other people for friendship, you will find much better friends."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know you're right. Ron isn't a very good friend. I can see that. It's just...difficult to let go I guess."

"Hermione though seems just as good a friend as ever." Sirius remarked, trying to bring the mood back up.

"She is. But even she was a little cold towards me yesterday."

"It may have just been difficult for her to be stuck in between you two." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together and forcing a grin on his face. "I think a trip to Diagon Alley is in order. Can't have you walking around in those rags your relatives give you!"


	3. End of Summer

"This is going to be bad isn't it?" Harry asked as he stepped into the fireplace.

"Pretty bad. But its good practice at least." Sirius smirked, enjoying Harry's pain far too much.

"Great...The Leaky Cauldron!" Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel and then was spent spinning, passing other fireplaces along the way. He came flying out of the fireplace and into the old pub, falling onto the floor with a thud.

"Ugh, damn." Harry muttered, brushing himself off and standing to his feet. Luckily no one was in the back room at the time where the floo network was located. A moment later Sirius and Remus appeared behind him, stepping casually out of the fireplace.

"Just remember. Smile, wave, and be friendly." Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather. Going to Diagon Alley was a rubbish idea, but it was necessary. He was a celebrity and now that he was out of the hospital, he was expected to be seen before heading off to Hogwarts. Shopping for school was the perfect time to make a public appearance.

"Well, here we go." Harry muttered, pushing open the door into the Leaky Cauldron. All at once, the tavern quieted as Harry walked in. The patrons stared at him as he walked near the front of the bar. "Hello Tom." Harry said, giving a nod to the barkeep.

"Harry. It's good to see ya! How've ya been?" Tom asked, wincing slightly when he asked that.

Harry responded with a laugh. "I'm good Tom. Thanks for at least trying small talk. Just stopping by to do some shopping."

"Of course." Tom said guiltily. "Lord Black. A pleasure to have you back."

Sirius dipped his head. "A pleasure to be back, Tom. Just taking Harry out to do some shopping."

"Do you need anything?" Tom asked, setting down a glass he had been cleaning.

"No, thank you. We may stop by later for some lunch." Sirius responded.

"Then I will have a private room available if you do."

"Thank you." The three of them made their way to the brick wall, ignoring the stares. So far Harry counted his lucky stars that none of the people inside asked for an autograph. In truth he wasn't sure what would happen, but he figured it would be something like when a movie star walks down a street.

Remus pulled his wand out and tapped the bricks in the same manner that Hagrid did in his first visit to Diagon Alley. The brick walls slowly moved aside to show the long stone brick road which was filled with witches and wizards bustling around. School was soon approaching and so many students ran from shop to shop getting their last minute supplies and books. They stepped through the barrier and into the street. It didn't take long for Harry's luck to run out.

Soon, they were being swarmed by all manner of witches and wizards. Many were asking for autographs, some were reporters and asking questions about his love life or comments on some law soon to be voted on by the Wizengamot.

They pushed their way through the crowd to Gringotts where they could get some freedom from the press. Sirius had instructed him to not say a word to anyone in this exact situation so that no one could take any of his words as a reply to their questions. Harry simply smiled and shook a few hands, even signing a few autographs for some younger kids.

As they approached the bank, the two large goblins who stood guard in their fine steel armor bowed to Harry. Not sure how to respond, he bowed his head as he walked into the bed. He didn't notice the surprised looks of the two goblin guards or Sirius and Remus.

Harry walked up to the first goblin retailer that was available, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the wizards in the bank. Even some of the goblins were staring at him which made him feel even more uncomfortable. "Hello Griphook." Harry called, recognizing the goblin that had taken him to his vaults in his first trip to Gringotts.

The goblin nearly fell off his chair in shock, "You remember me young one?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked, confused.

"Most wizards and witches don't take the time to remember our names. They deem themselves superior to us goblins."

Harry frowned. He knew little of goblins but knew greatly of the arrogance of many magicals and their hatred for those inhuman. "I am not most wizards I suppose."

"No, you are not, Honorable Potter." Griphook bowed his head slightly in respect, something Harry returned. He didn't see Sirius nearly faint from surprise behind him. "What can I help you with today?"

"I would like to access my inheritance vault and, if possible, the Potter family vault." Harry said as instructed by Sirius.

"That can be arranged Honorable Potter. Ragebreath will take you down to your vaults." Another goblin appeared behind Harry, near where the carts were attached to a track. He was confused why he was being called 'Honorable Potter' and figured that would be a good question for Sirius once out of the bank.

"Thank you Griphook." Harry dipped his head.

"We will wait for you here, Harry." Sirius said. He nodded and stepped into the cart with Ragebreath and took off. The cart ride was just how he remembered it the last time he was here. They rode quickly down further into the depths of the goblin bank. As they got lower, an occasional blast of fire could be seen far away from the fabled Gringotts dragons.

"Here we are Honorable Potter. Your trust vault. Key please." Harry handed the goblin his key. Sirius told him that Mrs. Weasley had been hesitant for some reason to hand the key over. It wasn't until he was given guardianship did she give him the key, and even then she was reluctant to do so.

The trust vault was the same as Harry remembered, filled with gold. The goblin gave him a small bag that was charmed to be bottomless and weightless. He grabbed a couple hundred galleons and got back into the cart. The trip down to his family vault was much longer, being much deeper underground.

The cart began to slow and then stopped outside a large door made of pure gold. Above it was the Potter crest, a Gryphon with a sword clenched in its jaws.

"Vault 17, the Potter family vault. Please place your hand on the door." Harry did as he was asked. He felt a needle poke into his thumb drawing blood. The golden door shimmered before disappearing, revealing the room behind.

The vault was vast, close to the size of the Great Hall and just as tall. Along the walls were thousands of books dating back hundreds of years. A walkway was formed among the clutter of jewels and gold that lay thrown about like a Pirate's booty cove. He walked through all of the valuables that his family had acquired over time. Hundreds of years of world history were stored in the vault. Swords and armor from ancient Rome all the way up through the medieval ages.

Statues and paintings were all put into one corner. Harry recognized some of the signatures on the paintings to be the work of Raphael and Leonardo. He knew those alone would be worth millions of galleons. The sheer amount of wealth in this vault had to make him one of the richest people in England, maybe even the world. It took his breath away at just how much his family had collected over the years and wonder why he was never told about this before.

The way Remus and Sirius had talked about his families' wealth, it didn't appear that his father ever told them just how wealthy they were. Harry continued to walk, keeping his eyes mostly on the titles of the books he walked passed. As he walked, he noticed a lone book on a pedestal.

Curious, he approached the book and read the title, Potter Family Library. He opened the book and blew some dust from its pages. Apparently this book was charmed to become any book in the Potter family library the user so desired. It also can only be opened by a Potter. To anyone else this book would look like a first year charms book.

Flipping to the second page, he found a list of a hundred books in alphabetical order. The first page ended with B's and continued on through the rest of the pages. He had only to say the name of one of the books on the page and then the words of that book would be shown instead.

"This'll come in handy." Harry murmured to himself. He pocketed the book and continued to look around a moment longer. He would have to one day come back and truly explore the vault further. Once he was done looking, Ragebreath took him back to the surface.

"Get everything?" Sirius asked when Harry appeared back in the lobby.

"Yeah, I did. Let's go." The three of them made their way out of the bank. The goblin guards again bowed to him when he left the bank which Harry returned. They were swarmed by people again. Cameras were going off left and right and people crowded around him as he fought his way down the Alley. They pushed their way to Madame Malkins to get a whole new wardrobe for Harry. They spent an hour in the shop as Harry tried on various clothes, muggle, and magical.

Harry stepped out of the clothes shop with a whole new wardrobe and was even wearing some of the new clothes. Sirius and Remus had burned his clothes inside the shop much to Madame Malkins' dislike. Even though they were just clothes and he had never been one to care what he wore, he felt a new self-confidence.

Stepping back into the street, Kreacher, Sirius' house elf had already taken all of their bags back to Grimmauld place, and they were once again being swarmed by reporters that had followed them to the shop.

They began shouting questions at him but one question reached Harry's ear above the others. It came from a woman with blonde hair wrapped up in a bun and thick horned rimmed glasses. "Mr. Potter, what do you think of the Dark Creatures legislation being put forth to the Wizengamot?"

"It would depend on what creatures they classify as 'dark'." Harry responded, pushing passed the lady.

"Veela, werewolves, centaurs, and others!" The lady called out. She had a quill suspended in midair, quickly writing everything down.

"The man standing behind me is a werewolf and I regard him as my uncle. That should be a sufficient answer for you." Harry responded, turning on the spot and pushing his way through the crowd. He missed the smirks from Sirius and Remus and the fearful glances towards Remus from the crowd.

"Hello Tom! Do you have a private room we can use?" Harry asked, walking into the pub.

"Of course Harry." Tom led them into a small room where he filled a few glasses with butterbeer for Harry and fire whiskey for Sirius and Remus.

"You do realize that comment may have just derailed any hope of a bill like that getting passed right?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence.

Harry shrugged, "If I did then good. Any such legislation like that has no place in a country I wish to live. I hope this all settles down soon though." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"It will, eventually. Just as long as you don't go off on another adventure!" Remus remarked with a chuckle causing both Harry and Sirius to snort. The likelihood of that happening was very slim.

"Why did the goblins call me 'Honorable'?" Harry asked, taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"It's a sign of respect by them. And let me tell you, there are very few wizards in this world they respect." Remus responded.

"So Harry, I think this is a good time to bring this up." Sirius said after taking another sip of his firewhiskey.

"Bring what up?"

"Dumbledore wants you to start training."

"Training in what?"

"Dueling for the most part." Harry nodded, taking another sip. "I agree with him. With how much trouble you find yourself in, it's time you take school seriously and train. We both know that Voldemort is looking for a way back to the land of the living, and if or when he does, you're going to be hunted."

"I was thinking about school too. Runes seems interesting and Divination is pretty much worthless. Maybe I can drop that and switch to Runes?"

"You can always ask. Now, training-wise in dueling, Dumbledore came up with a plan." Harry leaned in interested. "There is a room on the seventh floor that your father and I found. It conforms to anything you wish and even has a few special passages out of the school. We can use it for a dueling room where Remus and I can begin to teach you. Dumbledore has also asked for two aurors, Shacklebolt and Tonks, to assist in training you."

"Wow, that sounds amazing. How often?"

"Every evening hopefully. It'll be very difficult work. Remus will also teach you Occlumency."

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking at the werewolf.

"It's the study of one's mind. Learning to control your mind helps to not only control one's emotions and thoughts, but to guard it from attackers. The opposite of Occlumency is Legilimency. One skilled in Legilimency can pull memories and emotions off of someone. Voldemort is skilled in this area and it will be good for you to know how to protect your mind." Remus responded.

"Okay, these two aurors, who are they?"

"Tonks is my cousin. Shacklebolt is her superior and one of the best aurors in the DMLE. They both, as well as us," He motioned between himself and Remus, "Are a part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?" Harry asked skeptically. Secret orders and occults were fairy tales of the past he thought.

"During Voldemort's rise in the last war, Dumbledore formed a secret group of trusted individuals to battle him. We called ourselves the Order of the Phoenix." Remus stated.

"So, this Order. You're an army?"

Sirius and Remus both laughed. "No, no. More like a collection of spies. Your parents were also in the Order. We had been disbanded for the last decade but just had our first meeting a few days ago."

"Okay, when can I join?" Harry asked eagerly. If there was a secret group involved with fighting Voldemort, he wanted a part of it. Especially if his parents had once been members.

Both Sirius and Remus exchanged nervous looks. "Most of the Order would feel you are too young to join."

Harry's eyes narrowed at Sirius. "You mean Dumbledore." He stated dangerously.

"Among others, yes. Not that we agree."

"It is Dumbledore's way to never speak the whole truth. He has reasons for everything he does and one of them was not allowing you into the Order." Remus said through gritted teeth. Clearly he wasn't on good terms with the headmaster at the moment either.

"Voldemort is fixated on killing me for whatever reason and yet Dumbledore wants to keep me in the dark?" Harry murmured, stroking his hairless chin. "Why?" He asked out loud to Sirius.

"It has always been his way. He plays his cards close." Sirius shrugged.

"That could get people killed." Harry spat.

"Yes, it could. I don't agree with him, but I also don't know everything he does." Harry ran a hand through his short black hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly.

"Anyways we have gotten sidetracked. Your training Harry, will commence your first night at Hogwarts. It'll be difficult but necessary training." Remus cut in.

"I will do my best."

"That's all we can ask of you." Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder.

–

The last two weeks flew by for Harry. Sirius had set up three interviews for him. One with the Daily Prophet, one with Teen Witch Weekly, and the last with the Quibbler. Luna Lovegood, a quirky Ravenclaw who was a year younger than him, was the reporter for the Quibbler. She was odd but Harry found her to be kind and funny in her own way. She also had the makings of developing into a beautiful girl.

The interviews themselves weren't bad. None of the reporters surprisingly asked anything too personal. Teen Witch Weekly as expected asked about his love life and if he had any girlfriends. Other than that, the interviews turned out to be completely harmless and though he wasn't keen on the idea of doing it again, he would now know what to expect.

The interviews were early into his last two weeks of summer and just a few days after, he went to the Burrow for the day. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Ron in his normal jealous rage refused to talk to him. In a way Harry could understand, the articles hadn't mentioned either Hermione's or Ron's involvement in his adventures. He had made sure during the interviews to play up their involvement but for whatever reason, only the Quibbler mentioned them.

Hermione even seemed a little distant towards him, though she did try and talk with him a few times. He could see she was struggling with something, and when asked about it, she just shrugged him off. Fred and George were the only ones besides Mr. Weasley, who were treating Harry normally and so he found himself sitting in the twin's room looking at all of their newest inventions. He discovered that they were planning on opening a joke shop once they had enough money and weren't even planning on finishing school.

Mrs. Weasley was the most difficult to figure out. On the outside she acted just as she always had towards him. She was the same doting mother figure but something was different. She looked almost displeased with him for some reason. He chalked it up to her being mad at him for making Ron jealous or something. He couldn't see any reason for her to be mad at him other than upsetting her son.

The rest of the summer he spent either in his room or the library. Having both the Potter and Black libraries at ones' disposal was about the most useful thing he could ever ask for. If Hermione ever found out that he now owned more books than Hogwarts she would have kittens. He would have already told her about it, but her somewhat cold demeanor towards him kept him from telling her.

In the two weeks of reading, he felt like he had learned more about Defense Against the Dark Arts than he had in his last three years of schooling. Both libraries were also full of charms, transfiguration, and potions books and he found his general knowledge expanding. He had also taken to reading some of the beginner Ancient Runes texts which had caught his interest since he would be transferring to that subject this year.

He had even begun to practice magic in the training room that Sirius had set up on the third floor. The Ancestral House of Black had wards protecting magic users from the ministry and so no one would know if Harry was using underage magic. Tonks, Sirius' cousin who he met shortly after their trip to Diagon Alley, started Harry on an auror physical training program as well.

In the two weeks, Harry swore he hadn't been progressing on any front, but to an outsiders' perspective, it was clear he was becoming better. His ability to grasp more complex magic came easily, his body was strengthening, and his normally quick to anger attitude had settled down. His days were often sixteen or seventeen hours of constant work, but never did he complain and often, he wanted to do more. Sometimes Sirius had to drug Harry with a dreamless sleep potion to get him some sleep.

His energy levels were high and Harry didn't feel like he needed as much sleep as usual. After practicing magic and going through his physical workout in the morning, by evening, he was ready for another go. Despite the heavy increase in training, it was apparent that he had a long way to go.

That was shown when Sirius had dueled Harry just the day before. It was a quick route that resulted in Harry being knocked unconscious. He had a lot to learn but Sirius vowed to teach him all he could.

"Ready to go pup?" Sirius called from the kitchen. Harry stepped through the door. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a silver tie. He was told to wear silver as apparently that was what his date would be wearing.

"Truthfully? Not really." Harry muttered, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. Just yesterday he would have said he was fine and not nervous in the slightest. Now though, he was petrified. Not only was he traveling to another country for the first time, he was attending a ball with a girl he never met before, who was the daughter of a powerful politician, and he was being awarded for saving her and her sister's life. Just the thought made his head swim and want to run back upstairs to his books.

"It'll be alright Harry. Just dance a little and mingle. Nothin' to it!" Sirius said, slapping him on the back.

"Right. Where's your date?" Harry asked looking around. Neither Remus or Tonks, who funnily Remus was bringing as a date, were in the kitchen. Also Sirius had refused to tell him who his own date was.

"She should be here any moment." With perfect timing a woman, roughly Sirius' age with long blonde hair and brown eyes stepped from the fireplace gracefully. She was wearing a red tight fitting dress and red heels to match. Sirius walked through the doorway into the den to greet the woman and Harry followed suite. She was a good looking woman and with how close Sirius stepped to her, this was not just an 'as friends' date.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Emmaline Vance." Sirius said, gesturing to the woman.

"Harry Potter, it's a pleasure." She said, stepping forward. Harry grasped her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles like one of the books on etiquette he read for the event said to do.

"You are too beautiful to go anywhere with that dog." Harry smirked causing her to chuckle.

"Hey! I'm beautiful too!" Sirius remarked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I heard you already had a date, so I guess I'm stuck with the mangy mutt." She mock sighed. Sirius let out a whimper like he was some puppy being chastised. "He's not so bad though." She roughed up his already shaggy long black hair. Already Harry liked the woman and could tell she could handle the marauder.

"I don't wish to break up your happy moment of ragging on me, but we should be going. Don't want them to wait on the guest of honor!" Harry let out a groan and trudged over to the fireplace. Stepping in he shouted to go to the ministry atrium. From there, they pushed their way through the growing crowd of people and press that stopped to look at Harry and made their way to the portkey point. Minister Fudge was kind enough to grant them an international portkey for the event and was even sending Auror Shacklebolt as an English Ministry representative.

The portkey, much like the one to the World Cup, ended up with Harry on the ground and the wind knocked out of him. This time though, it was a concrete side walk instead of a grass field. "We really need to teach you how to travel by portkey." Sirius remarked as his feet touched down gently with Emmaline attached to his arm.

"Couldn't you have taught me before we left?" Harry mumbled as he pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off. Looking around, thankfully no one else had seen his embarrassing fall. They were outside of what appeared to be a driveway of a large mansion. It was night time and so most of the surrounding area was dark, but he could make out that they were definitely in the countryside.

The mansion before them was very large, four stories high and the length of three Great Halls. It was ornately built, with gargoyles and Gothic architecture. The windows were stained glass, depicting various battles between wizards and creatures that Harry didn't recognize. Leading up to this palace was a large grand white marble staircase with two wizards wearing white robes.

As the three of them approached the magnificent building, one of the white robed men approached. "Mr. Potter, Lord Black, I have been instructed to lead you to Mr. Delacour." The auror gestured to the side of the building. They followed him to a side entrance where they entered into a finely decorated sitting room. The fireplace was roaring, showing off the mahogany furniture and leather couches and chairs.

"Mr. Potter! It truly is a pleasure to meet you!" A man in white robes, much like the man who escorted them here, walked up to Harry and shook his hand enthusiastically. He was a tall man, just as tall as Sirius. His brown hair was beginning to bald and he had a few grey hairs beginning to show in his goatee. His face was kind and his brown eyes were glinting with enthusiasm. He reminded Harry of Mr. Weasley.

"Uh, yes sir?" Harry said, not sure of what to say since the man didn't introduce himself.

The man quickly caught his mistake and chuckled, "My apologies. Sebastien Delacour."

"Harry Potter, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is Lord Black and his date Emmaline Vance." Harry gestured behind him. Sebastien shook both of their hands.

"I would like you to meet my wife." Three woman that Harry hadn't noticed before stepped forward. "Appoline." Harry felt his mouth go a little dry. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long silver hair and bright blue eyes. "My youngest, Gabrielle." A young girl stepped forward, curtsying cutely. She couldn't be older than seven and when Harry flashed her a smile, she blushed heavily and hid behind her mother eliciting a chuckle from everyone.

"And my eldest, Fleur." Harry thought that Appoline was beautiful, but in comparison to the young woman that stepped forward, she was nothing. She, just like her mother, had long silver hair and bright blue eyes. But Fleur's features seemed to have a glow about them. Her eyes were mesmerizing, drawing him in. He felt like he could lose himself in the endless pools of blue before him. She was wearing a tight fitting silver dress that did everything to accentuate her well-developed curves. Her skin was pure perfection with no blemishes in sight. To Harry, she was the very definition of beautiful.

She stepped forward and Harry took her outstretched hand like he had done with Emmaline and brushed his lips against her knuckles without breaking eye contact. So lost in her, he didn't notice the shocked looks around him, "A pleasure Miss Delacour." Harry even surprised himself with being able to speak.

This time, he did catch her surprise and the slight blush that formed on her cheeks. "Good. Sorry to break this up but we are on a tight schedule" Sebastien recovered from his shock the quickest. Harry held out his arm for Fleur which she took and fell in beside him. Harry was instructed to enter last with Fleur and wait to be introduced to the room.

The same white robed man opened up a set of double doors and a crowd of a hundred people all finely dressed stopped talking at once. A loud voice called to the room, introducing the Delacours and then Lord Black.

"And now, our guest of honor this evening, Mr. Harry James Potter and with him Miss Fleur Isabelle Delacour!" A loud applause thundered through the large ballroom, louder than Sirius or the Delacours received. As Fleur and him entered the room, Harry found that most of the men stared at Fleur with glazed eyes, and some even had dropped chins. The women on the other hand were eyeing him like a piece of candy. Harry felt Fleur's arm tighten slightly and he responded by tightening his. She flashed him a smile that almost caused him to trip. Harry spotted Remus with Tonks standing by one of the tables with Shacklebolt at another with a pretty dark skinned woman in a long green gown.

Everyone was standing around tables that littered the grand ball room. Its ceiling was charmed much like the Great Hall so that the night sky appeared above them. Harry and Fleur were ushered to a front table where Sirius, Emmaline, and the Delacours sat down. There was also another tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes and a short woman with long brown hair wearing a red dress.

Harry pulled out Fleur's seat for her before taking his own next to Sirius. The glazed eyes that the other men had were not apparent on the man at their table but Harry noticed that Sirius had a slight glazed look to him and he kept sneaking glances at Fleur. "Harry Potter! It's wonderful to meet you! I am Aleric Montagne, French Minister to Magic."

Harry shook his hand, "A pleasure to meet you minister."

"The pleasure is all mine. I would like to introduce you to my wife, Sophia." Harry smiled and dipped his head at her since he couldn't reach her hand from his seat. As they sat down, the rest of the guests sat and began their own conversations. Various foods, most Harry didn't recognize, appeared on the table. He looked at the dishes with uncertainty not recognizing anything.

"Try zis. Eet eez good I promise." Fleur whispered to him, seeing his unease. Harry felt a shiver shoot down his spine when he felt her breath on his ear. She pushed a bowl of stew in front of him.

"Hmm, it's better than I thought." Harry said after finishing the bowl.

"Better zan your English food, no?"

Harry let out a chuckle. "I'm not sure about that."

"What do you zink of France so far?"

"I haven't seen much yet to be honest. The people, so far, seem kind."

"Well we will 'ave to change zat. My father will probably invite you to our 'ome sometime. 'E 'as been singing nozzing but your praises ze last two weeks." She chuckled, glancing over at her father who was in a deep conversation with Sirius. "I also 'ave to say thank you-" Harry tried to wave off her apology but she ignored him. "What you did for me and my sister is unrepayable. I cannot thank you enough."

The rest of dinner passed by quickly. Harry found himself talking almost entirely with Fleur. She was just as smart as she was beautiful he found. He was so wrapped up in his own world with her, he forgot that the Minister of Magic was at the table or her parents for that matter. He never noticed the amused looks that Appoline and Sebastien were shooting them. Fleur was also just as engaged as Harry was as he recounted some of his adventures in England.

It took a tap from Sirius to bring him out of his own world. "Harry, it's time for the opening dance."

"Opening dance?" Harry looked at him with confusion.

"You are ze guest of 'onor. We 'ave ze first dance." She explained.

"Err, right." Harry muttered, getting out of his chair. He was completely aware of all of the eyes on him. Hopefully Tonks' dance lessons paid off somewhat. He just hoped Fleur wasn't as clumsy as that woman, but something told him she would be as graceful as she looked.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Harry bowed, offering his hand to Fleur. She flashed him a brilliant white smile and took his hand. Harry couldn't help but think how perfect her soft hand felt in his grasp as they walked towards the open ballroom floor set aside for dancing.

"Don't be nervous 'Arry." They stopped in the middle of the floor waiting for the music to begin.

"Well I'm sure this isn't the first time you have had to dance before." Harry responded, placing his arm on her slender waist.

"Just look at me." Harry looked into her sparkling blue eyes and immediately got lost in them. The room disappeared along with any nerves he had. All he felt was her and all he saw was the two oval, blue oceans in front of him. Luckily for him, he was just as tall as she. She was smiling softly at him and started the dance once the music began to play. Honestly, he didn't mind being led around the floor. He would surely mess this dance up if he led and so he let the more experienced lead them around.

"You are not so bad." Fleur said softly after a minute. He twirled her around and grasped her waist again.

"I'm only as good as my partner." He grinned. He got a brilliantly red blush from her in response.

"I do have to say zank you again, 'Arry."

"For what?" Neither were aware that other couples had joined them and that the original song had changed. Both were perfectly content with where they were at.

"For tonight."

Harry gave her a confused look and so she continued. "Do you know what a veela is?" Harry shook his head. "A veela iz a creature. We are a lot like werewolves where we look human. However instead of changing during ze full moon, we change when we are angered." Harry could detect a bit of uncertainty and fear, like she was afraid of how he would react to this.

"A veela or not, I only see a very beautiful woman in front of me." Harry shocked himself with his bluntness. She blushed heavily again and Harry felt her grip tighten a little and she pressed herself closer to him, letting him know that was a good thing to say. "My uncle is a werewolf and one of the best men I know. I am not bigoted like others."

She smiled brightly at him, "'Zere are ozzer things about veela. 'Ave you noticed when some men look at me, zere eyes are glazed?" Harry nodded. "Veela let off an allure of sorts. We can suppress eet but not get rid of eet. It causes men to do silly zings to try and win our affection."

"I see, so like at the World Cup, I saw some of the men want to jump out of the box I was in when some women who, I'm guessing were Veela, started dancing?" Fleur nodded. "Why don't I act the same way?"

She shrugged, "Some men are naturally immune to eet, like my father. Like you. Eet eez very rare for a veela to meet someone who ees immune to ze allure."

"Is that a good thing?"

She chuckled softly. "Yes, it's a very good thing. I was worried you would be a mess all night because of my allure."

"Well I'm glad I'm immune to it."

"So am I." She responded honestly. They continued to dance until Fleur announced that she needed a drink. They walked back to their table to find all the adults watching them with amused looks.

"Having a good time you two?" Appoline asked. Harry fixated on Sebastien who was looking at him with narrowed eyes as if he was being judged closely and so missed the small blush Fleur had on her face.

"The minister will soon take the stage Harry. No words are needed. After you are given your award he will want to take you around to meet a few people."

"Of course sir."

"None of this sir stuff Harry. Sebastien please."

"Of course Sebastien."

"If you don't mind. I would love a dance with my daughter." Sebastien said, taking Fleur's hand and pulling her back onto the dance floor.

Harry looked at Gabrielle who was nervously glancing around the ballroom. "Gabrielle do you want to have this dance?" He asked, stretching out his hand to the little silver haired girl. She blushed heavily and her eyes widened cutely in surprise but she nodded nonetheless. Appoline gave him an approving smile when Harry glanced nervously at her.

He led Gabrielle out onto the dance floor, and though she was much shorter than him, he made it work. After a couple songs, he found himself back with Fleur in his arms. He was never one for close contact with someone, only Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were allowed close to him. But Fleur was different entirely. Through the night he found he enjoyed having her close, and though he still didn't like dancing, he definitely enjoyed the closeness of having Fleur pressed into him. What hot blooded boy wouldn't?

The two continued to talk quietly to one another as they moved around the dance floor. They were both blissfully oblivious to everyone else. The sound of Minister Montagne's voice brought both of them back to reality.

"Thank you all for joining us this evening!" He shouted, thankfully for Harry in perfect English. "It is rare that I am allowed to throw a ball for such a happy occasion. This evening we have the delight to honor a young man that selflessly put his life on the line for two of our nations daughters." The crowd of people clapped for Harry and he began to feel his cheeks burn red. Harry glanced at Fleur who was smiling and clapping as well.

"Mr. Harry Potter, please join me." Harry walked up to the raised platform that the minister was standing on. He was holding a small wooden jewelry box. "Truly you are a remarkable young man. One as young as you to slay a Basilisk with a sword, learn a patronus charm by the age of thirteen, and perform wandless magic to save two girls you had never met before, deserves nothing but the best award our country has to offer!" Gasps mixed with applause rang through the hall. Harry wasn't sure how the minister knew he could perform a patronus charm but didn't think much of it. Many of his feats from Hogwarts were now out in the open and it was possible someone spilled on that secret as well.

"I present our countries highest honor, the Ordre des Templiers!" Minister Montagne opened the wooden box to reveal a gold signet ring. The ring displayed a Templar Cross inlaid with diamonds. At the center of the cross was a red ruby that glowed faintly. He took the ring out of the box and handed it to Harry. He slipped the ring onto his right ring finger to the applause and shouts of the crowd. The ring re-sized itself to fit firmly on his finger.

He had read up on this particular award when he first heard about it. It was similar to England's Order of Merlin. He had heard of the Knights Templar before and technically being awarded this ring, made him apart of the order. They weren't anything like they once were however and it was now just a collective of good-doers that belong to the order.

"Forever on you will be welcome in our country. We thank you, Harry Potter!" The crowd gave one last roar of applause as the minister led Harry off the stage. He spent the next hour being toured around to meet the guests. Most of the people were politicians and businessmen in France but a few were famous Quidditch players which he was happy to meet.

The evening was drawing to a close and people began to leave. Harry was beginning to feel exhausted from the day's events. Who knew dancing and talking could be so tiring? The Delacours and Sirius approached Harry once he was finally given leave by the minister. "Harry, we are leaving. I just wanted to say thank you." Sebastien said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Of course Sebastien." Harry responded, unsure of what else to say. Appoline stepped forward and surprisingly took him into a hug. He got over his shock quickly and hugged her back briefly before stepping back. Gabrielle gave him a shy wave which Harry responded, chuckling when she blushed and hid behind Appoline.

"We will give you two a moment." Appoline said, dragging Sebastien, Sirius, and Gabrielle away. Harry looked into Fleur's eyes and immediately felt a sadness. This was probably the last time he would ever see her. In just one night he had become close with someone that he was to never see again and the thought pained him. The sadness playing on her face gave away that she too wasn't looking forward to parting either.

"Write to me, oui?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Err, I-yes. If you want me to." He said, trying to keep the happiness from his voice and play it 'cool'. The fact that she wanted to stay in touch with him had him whooping for joy on the inside.

"Of course I want you to. I don't make friends easily because of my being a veela." Harry frowned slightly.

"Why is it hard for you to make friends? You're incredibly smart and, let's be honest, the most beautiful girl in the world." Harry said frankly, allowing a smirk to play across his face. Over the course of the night he had come to enjoy making her blush.

"Even in France, many are bigoted. You are very different from what I expected 'Arry Potter." She took a final step forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Uhh-er-how am I-er different?" Harry stuttered, trying to fight through his suddenly clouded mind.

She chuckled softly. It was a laughter that he was quickly becoming to love. "Promise to write to me." She whispered into his ear.

He didn't trust himself to speak further so he just nodded dumbly. "Good." She stepped back and walked off to where her parents were smiling at them. Sirius walked up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Come on lover boy!" Sirius said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Emmaline was just behind him and smiling happily at him.

"What!" Harry squeaked, fighting the sudden blush on his face.

"I know that look well. Your father had the same look every time he looked at Lily."

"We're just friends and we barely even know each other!" Harry defended.

"Uhuh. That girl didn't look like she wanted to just be a friend." Emmaline said.

"No, she's too-" Harry started.

"Too beautiful?" Tonks cut him off. "I don't know if you know this Harry, but if you were just a few years older I would be all over you." Harry looked at her incredulously.

"So would I." Emmaline added, waggling her eyebrows. "That girl was smart in keeping you close the whole night. I saw a number of young witches eyeing you all evening."

Harry's face by this time was a deep shade of red. "Well, I think we have all embarrassed Harry enough. It's late and he has to be on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow morning." Harry let out a groan eliciting laughter from the adults.

"Can't I just, I don't know, floo there or something?" Harry complained, not looking forward to the train ride. Normally he would have loved going back to Hogwarts but this year was different. His situation with his two best friends was still up in the air and all of his recent public press was bound to be a popular topic with the students.

"No, you need to be on that train." Sirius said. "Give a farewell to the Minister and thank him again for the award before we head out." Harry did as he was told and bid Minister Montagne goodbye. He was introduced quickly to a few more people before taken home. As soon as Harry reached his room, he fell asleep thinking of a silver haired girl with the most beautiful blue eyes imaginable.


	4. Chamber of Secrets

"We'll see you this evening yeah?" Harry nodded, embracing his godfather. "Try and stay out of trouble."

Harry grinned, stepping back and shaking Remus' hand. "I never go looking for it."

"Don't worry about Ron. Things will work themselves out." Harry looked around, hoping to not spot the famous red hair of the Weasley clan. The platform was busy as parents said goodbye to there families for the term. Many of them watched Harry with interest but none approached him which he was thankful for.

He was nervous about going back to Hogwarts and the changes that summer had brought to him. Dumbledore had banned all press from the platform for him which was something he was grateful for. Still it didn't stop the parents or other students from staring at him. There were also a good number of witches looking at him more hungrily than before but it didn't unnerve him anymore.

With this mornings prophet he had once again made front page. A picture of him dancing with Fleur covered half the page with the headline: _Our Brave Hero Smitten!_ Little did they know how true that statement actually was. He had thought about nothing but her since waking up. It was a schoolboy crush similar to Cho last year, he couldn't see how it could be anything else. He would probably never see her again, something that saddened him but that's life.

"Make some new friends. Get a couple girls into some broom closets!" Sirius waggled his eyebrows. Harry simply rolled his eyes. Last night had done a lot to boost his confidence when it came to the fairer sex and the image of him snogging a girl was appealing.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the train. Harry stepped onto the train and placed his trunk on the rack above his seat. The compartment he took was empty and near the back. He wasn't sure if Ron and Hermione would sit with him this year and the thought of going to school without the companionship of his best friends did a lot to make him more nervous. He wasn't sure really where he stood with them. Ron was still cold and Hermione seemed stuck on the edge between them two, not sure of what to do.

The last whistle for the train blew and the compartment door opened revealing a nervous looking Neville. "Hi Harry. Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course Neville." Neville had done some growing over the summer as well. He was beginning to lose some of the baby fat and was getting taller. His always nervous demeanor still hadn't changed however when he kept glancing at Harry.

"What is it?" Harry finally asked, getting irritated.

"Er, sorry Harry. Just-you-er...look different?" Neville stuttered.

"In a good or bad way?"

"Good?" Neville shrugged. Harry couldn't keep himself from laughing at the suddenly scared look on Neville's face. He was about to reply when the door opened again just as the train lurched forward, starting its journey to Hogwarts. Harry looked up thinking it might be Ron and Hermione but instead saw it was two girls around his age. One was a pretty brown haired girl with brown eyes to match. She was shorter than the other girl but was also had more curves. The other girl was tall with long, straight blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She reminded Harry slightly of Fleur but this girl had a coldness around her that Fleur didn't.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" The brunette asked. Harry looked at Neville who was looking somewhat fearful at the two girls. Harry shrugged and got up to help the two girls place their trunks onto the rafters above. The blonde took a seat decidedly far away from him while the brunette sat next to Neville.

"Do I know you two?" Harry asked. He thought he recognized them but couldn't quite place how he knew them.

"Typical." The blonde girl muttered just loud enough for everyone to here.

"Er, sorry?"

"Its fine Harry." The brunette said, glaring at her friend. "I'm Tracy Davis." Harry brushed his lips against her knuckles. He wasn't all that surprised when she looked away flustered and blushing. By now he was well aware the affect he could have on a witch. "And this is Daphne Greengrass. We are Slytherins in your year."

Daphne didn't even bother to look at Harry and so he shot Tracy a questioning look. "The Ice Queen of Slytherin." Tracy added seeing the confusion on Harry's face.

"She acts like this to everyone?"

Tracy shrugged. "Its a defense mechanism I think."

"Tracy!" Daphne hissed, shocked that her best friend would say something like that.

"What? It is. We both know you could use some more friends!" Tracy remarked, a smirk playing across her face.

"Please. Like the Gryffindor Golden Boy would ever want to be a friend with snakes?" Daphne snapped.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to be friends with you?" Harry asked, even more confused. Daphne finally turned to look at him, her blue eyes piercing him.

"Its common knowledge that you hate all snakes. You and Weasel!" She accused.

"I'm sorry I have that reputation. I don't dislike Slytherins, just a few of them. I can't speak for Ron." That name caused Tracy to look around the compartment.

"Where is the weasel anyways?" Neville also glanced around realizing that Ron and Hermione weren't here.

"Probably missed the train again." Daphne remarked.

Harry ignored her comment. "I don't know. I'm not his babysitter."

"Oooh thats some new gossip." Tracy said, clapping her hands together with glee. "Do tell. Is this the end of the golden trio?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and successfully made her shrink back into her seat. "Business between my friends and I is personal. No matter what everyone seems to think, my life is not an open book for everyone to gossip about."

Daphne scoffed. "That's likely. You seem to love the headlines with how much you've been in them recently. Just this morning I remember seeing a certain someone dancing with some woman."

"Some things came out after the World Cup about my time here. I was unconscious when they did. As for that _woman,_ she is a friend."

Again Daphne scoffed. "Like any of those stories are real anyways."

"Daph, you think none of what the papers were saying is true? Don't you remember second year?" Tracy exclaimed.

"Please. He's an average wizard at best. I doubt he's even in the top half our class!" Daphne said smugly. "Like he could do anything he's claimed to do."

"And what do you think happened at the World Cup?" Tracy asked. Both were talking like Harry and Neville weren't there. Harry was just content to listen for the time being.

"I'm sure it's some kind of cover up story." Daphne said rolling her eyes.

"Like the ministry is smart enough to cover up anything."

"Please, they just want Potter as their poster boy. I doubt he has ever seen any real hardship besides falling off his broom."

Tracy finally turned to Harry. "Aren't you going to defend yourself? She's practically calling you a liar!"

Harry shrugged, "I thought you were doing a fine job."

"See, he can't defend himself because it never it happened!" Daphne said proudly. Harry let out a sigh and stood up from his seat. He flicked his wand and the blinds to the compartment closed. "See, now he-" She stopped mid sentence when Harry pulled his black t-shirt over his head exposing his chest.

The two girls turned deep shades of red and quickly looked away. "What are you doing Potter! Put your shirt back on!" Daphne demanded.

"If you aren't going to look, give me your hand." Before she could pull away, he snatched Daphne's hand and placed it on the round scar below his shoulder. He winced slightly from the cold fingers when they brushed over the puffy, rough skin of his scar. "Feel that. That's one of the scars I got from the World Cup. I was hit by three iron stakes." He took her hand and brought it down to his side where another of his round scars were.

She slowly glanced at him and where her hand was resting. It was impossible to keep the blush off her face but once she looked at his muscled chest and abs, she found it hard to stop looking. There were other scars besides the one he had her hand touching.

"See, the scars are real. This one." He again, gently ran her hand along his left forearm where another similar round scar was. "Is when the basilisk bit me. It was Dumbledores phoenix, Fawkes, that saved my life by crying into it." Daphne's mind was completely blank as she watched her hand being held by the half-naked man in front of her. He didn't seem at all fazed to be standing with his shirt off in front of them.

Suddenly he dropped her hand and she instantly wanted to feel the warmth of his hand again. Then she cursed herself for thinking something like that. His shirt was back on and he was back in his seat before she could get over the haze that had clouded her brain. Images of a half-naked Harry kept running through her mind and she knew that it was going to be a long time until she got it out of her head.

The clouded look on Tracy's face was enough to tell her she had similar thoughts. Harry was smirking, watching the two red-faced girls try and recover. Neville was also looking at the girls with an amused look which was something he had never seen on him before."So believe me?" Harry asked Daphne.

The girl in question could only nod dumbly, not trusting her voice at the moment. She couldn't bare to look at him, completely embarrassed. "I think you broke them." Neville said, starting to chuckle.

This finally broke Tracy out of her state, "Can you show me again?" She blurted out.

This got laughter from all of them and did much to lessen the tense mood in the cabin. "I'm sorry Potter. Its just all so unbelievable you know?" Daphne said quietly after the laughter died down.

Harry waved her off. "Its fine. I don't expect everyone to believe the stories. And you can call me Harry you know."

"I'll stick to Potter for now." Daphne replied, adopting that same cold mask she had on when she first walked in. A defense mechanism it definitely was.

"Are you going to go around taking your shirt off anytime someone doesn't believe you?" Tracy asked with a grin.

"Only with the pretty girls." Harry winked back at her, getting a slight blush and a roll of the eyes from Daphne.

"You're nothing like Malfoy said you were."

Harry scoffed. "Malfoy doesn't know me. I can only imagine the dumb shit he says."

"So you've been in the fabled Chamber of Secrets. Can we see it?" Tracy asked nervously. Neville perked up, looking hopeful that he might say yes and include him as well.

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'm going into it tonight anyways to start harvesting the basilisk. Just meet me on the seventh floor after dinner but please don't tell anyone. I'm not too keen on providing tours." All three nodded looking excited. He figured this might be a good way to gain some friends and friends in the snake pit can be damn useful he figured. Also, Slytherins could hardly pass up the opportunity to see Salazars hidden lair.

"So why are you two in here? Surely you have other friends you'd rather sit with?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence.

"Well Daphne here is running away from a certain blonde ponce."

"Ah, he seems to be the bane of everyone, including his fellow snakes. Why are you running away from him?"

"That's none of your business Potter." Daphne responded dangerously, but more of a warning to Tracy than Harry.

Harry held his hands up, "I don't need to know. It was just an innocent question. So, does anyone want anything from the trolley cart?" Quickly changing the subject.

The rest of the train ride for the most part passed smoothly. The worries of Harry going to Hogwarts alone were wiped away thanks to the unusual new friendship with two Slytherins. When they all stepped off the train and grabbed a carriage together, they received nothing less of shocked looks from the others. It was rare for Slytherins and Gryffindors to be seen together, let alone acting friendly towards one another. Well two Gryffindors and one Slytherin acting friendly towards one another, Daphne for her part just followed, not saying anything.

The four of them split up to sit at there respective house tables once they reached the Great Hall. All of them ignored the curious looks the other students were giving them, especially Harry. He sat down with Neville at his side and Katie Bell on his other. Ron and Hermione had taken seats down the table from him. Before anyone could ask why the three of them weren't sitting together, the Great Hall doors burst open. Professor McGonagall led in the new group of first years.

Harry studied the new batch of first years. They always looked smaller each year they came in. He was seated where they would all pass him as they walked down the middle of the hall. A few of them recognized him and grew wide eyed and whispered to there friends. Harry fought the urge to not roll his eyes. Sirius had talked to him about public perception and how having a good report with people can be useful later on. He was instructed this year to study hard, improve his grades, and make friends with as many people as possible. He was off to a good start having befriended the two Slytherins.

He tuned out the sorting ceremony, choosing to look for potential new friends. Susan Bones was high on his list. Her aunt was the Department Head for the DMLE. Susan was also a nice girl with a good work ethic and was gifted in charms. Her friend Hannah was also just as nice and loyal as Susan and they could prove to be very good friends.

Looking to Ravenclaw, Luna who had interviewed him seemed like she could be a good friend. She was quirky yes, but honest and had a way of looking at things that could be useful. Lisa Turpin was also another potential friend. He had relatively few encounters with the 'Claw but she was always kind to him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Dumbledore stood up from his golden throne.

"The time for words is later. The time to fill our bellies is now!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He waved his hand and food appeared on the plates. Harry smiled, the feeling of being at home washing over him.

"So Harry. What's the deal with you, Ron, and Hermione?" Katie asked from next to him. He was aware that the twins, Alicia, and Angelina had stopped eating to listen as well.

"I'm not sure. Some people grow apart I guess? I don't really know whats going on either." Harry responded truthfully, shrugging and grabbing a piece of treacle tart.

"Ron still acting like a git?" Fred asked.

"We can set him straight for ya!" George said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"No its fine. I'll let him be. My life is changing rapidly and it might be best if Ron doesn't get swept up in it."

"What about Hermione?" Katie asked. Harry thought she sounded a little too curious about Hermione but he didn't think much of it.

"I don't know. It's tough for her with Ron and I not talking much. She's just caught in the middle."

"So besides-you know- the world cup. How was your summer?" Alicia asked, leaning over the table to look at him.

"It was good. Better than most. I'm living with my godfather which is a massive improvement."

"That's good to hear. I still can't believe it. An innocent man locked away for all those years." Angelina remarked.

"What's the deal with those two Slytherins you walked in with?" Katie asked, frowning at the two girls who were sitting a little apart from the rest of the snakes. Harry glanced over and noticed that no one else was sitting near them causing him to frown as well. He hoped being seen with him didn't cause them trouble.

"We shared a compartment on the train with them." Harry shrugged, not delving into more detail like how he pulled off his shirt for the two girls.

The conversation turned to what new tricks Fred and George had up their sleeves for the year. They also talked about Quidditch and the best players in the professional scene. Others asked Harry about his evening in France and who the girl in the picture was. The prophet had conveniently left out who she was and that she was a veela. The law being proposed on creating stricter restrictions against 'dark' creatures was soon to be voted on.

Dumbledore stood again, silencing the rest of the hall. The food disappeared, making Ron grumble about not having enough. Harry could see Hermione roll her eyes from here. She looked at him but quickly averted her eyes like she was now afraid of him. This caused Harry to frown and his mood plummeted. Ron he could handle, but Hermione had always been his rock and by his side. It would hurt to lose her.

"Welcome new and returning students to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began, his voice magically amplified to carry across the whole hall. "To start, I must as always say that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden." Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Harry causing him to squirm a little. "Also, Mr. Filtch has asked me to say that the banned items list is updated to include 458 items. All of them can be found posted on his office door and in your common rooms." This time Dumbledore eyed the twins who gave the headmaster a cheeky wave in return.

"Next, I want to welcome Professor Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Their was mild applause when an older man with severe facial scars stood up. He had a fake leg that creaked under his weight. The man was grizzled looking and one of his eyes was obviously fake as it whirled around with a mind of its own. He looked like he had been through hell and back again. Harry couldn't help but feel a little excited that this professor may be able to teach them something useful.

"The last announcement is something I am quite happy to do. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament!" Excited whispers broke out amongst the students. "Because of this school years added excitement, we will have to cancel Quidditch." This however brought on a chorus of boo's and complaints, mostly from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "Also, due to the dangerous nature of this tournament, the ministry has decided to only allow those of age to enter." Another chorus of boo's from the younger students who had hoped to enter rang through the hall.

Dumbledore patiently waited for the noise to die down. "This year we will be hosting two other schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons!" Harry's eyes widened with sudden excitement. He knew Fleur went to Beauxbatons and the thought of possibly seeing her again caused his stomach to flutter. "They will be arriving October 30th and the choosing of the champions will be on the 31st."

"That is all I have for the evening. Head to bed to rest those full stomachs!" The hall of students stood, everyone talking excitedly about the tournament. Harry kept quiet and walked with Neville up to the seventh floor. He was supposed to meet Sirius there, where he would then guide him to the Chamber of Secrets to open it for whatever people he hired to gather the basilisk materials.

"Would you have entered if you were age?" Neville asked, breaking the silence as they climbed the staircase.

"No, I've had enough danger in my life I think." Harry and Neville chuckled, reaching the seventh floor. Sirius, Remus, and another man were just outside a door he had never seen before.

"Hey pup! Didn't get into trouble today?" Sirius said when they approached.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sirius, this is Neville Longbottom." Sirius' eyes widened momentarily before splitting into a grin. "Neville, this is Sirius Black and you already know Remus."

"You look just like your father." Sirius said, shaking Neville's hand.

"You-you know my father?" Neville asked wide-eyed. Harry frown wondering how much he knew of his parents. He was much the same way, wanting to know as much as possible about his parents.

"Of course. Frank was my partner when we were Aurors. Alice was like a sister to me. I was sad to hear of their condition when I was released. I truly am sorry Neville." Harry had heard just a week ago how Nevilles parents were tortured relentlessly by Bellatrix and were now in St. Mungos long term care. "I would be happy to talk about them with you if you want sometime."

"Really? Gran doesn't talk about them much. Its been hard on her."

"I'm sure. Your grandmother loved your father dearly. And who are these lovely ladies?" Harry spun around abruptly forgetting that he had invited Daphne and Tracy. Honestly he thought there was a good chance they wouldn't even show.

"Oh, er-this is Tracy Davis." He gestured to the brown haired girl. "And Daphne Greengrass." He pointed at the blonde. Both were eyeing Sirius cautiously and also probably wondering why their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from last year was here.

"Daphne, Tracy, this is my godfather Sirius Black and my uncle Remus Lupin, though you already know him." He turned back to face Sirius who had a smile Harry found to be rather annoying on his face. "I invited them to see the Chamber of Secrets with us."

"Hell of a first date location Harry." Sirius said trying to tease him and making the two girls blush slightly.

"I thought it would set an exciting and adventurous tone for our budding relationships." Harry said with a deadpan expression. Both girls jaws dropped and were now completely red in the face.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth but no words escaped. "Er, Harry, do we need to have a talk?" Remus said after a few seconds of complete silence. That was all it took for Harry to burst into laughter.

"Honestly all of you. I invited them because they wanted to see it and I really don't have anything to hide." A grin broke out on Sirius' face realizing he was just one-upped by Harry. He put Harry into a headlock much to Harry's embarrassment as he tried to break the firm hold.

"Now that you two are done." Remus said once Sirius finally let him go. "Mr. Depan has kindly agreed to our terms and will harvest the basilisk." Harry shook the mans hand who had stayed silent this whole time. They had agreed to give a five percent cut of the basilisk. Mr. Depan was going to be staying in the Chamber for two weeks while he harvested the snake. He had a magical tent like they used for the World Cup along with enough food and water for the duration.

"Should we get going?" Sirius asked once introductions were over. They all nodded and Harry led the way back down the staircases. By now, all of the students were in their common rooms and only teachers were wondering around. The professors they came across didn't stop them, knowing what they were doing. In fact Professor Flitwick and McGonagall also tagged along excitedly.

They continued walking until they reached the 2nd floor girls bathroom. "You've got to be kidding me." Daphne muttered as she stepped in behind Harry.

Harry just grinned, "Who in their right mind would ever look for the hidden lair of Salazar in a girls bathroom?"

"Good point." She said grinning back at him. That was the first time she had smiled at him and he found he liked that look, much more so than the cold front she normally had on.

"The chamber is underneath the sinks." Harry jerked his head to the side of the room where the sinks were.

"Oh! Harry! Come to say hello to little ole me?" Myrtle came flying out of one of the stalls.

"Hi Myrtle. I'm heading into the chamber with some friends."

"I thought you killed that nasty monster?" Myrtle asked fearfully, ducking behind one of the stall doors with just her head poking over the top.

"I did. We're just going to investigate the chamber."

"Well if you die. My offer still stands you know." Harry blushed slightly, hoping no one would ask about the offer.

"What offer?" Tracy asked causing Harry to groan.

"He can share my stall of course. He's so cute. I'm sure you know." This caused everyone but Harry to burst into laughter.

"Bloody ghosts." Harry mumbled, walking to the sinks where Flitwick was examining them with his wand.

" _Open!_ " He hissed in irritation. The sinks suddenly moved causing the tiny charms professor to jump back with a squeak. Everyone watched as the sinks gave way to a large eight food wide hole that descended into darkness.

"You went down that?" Professor McGonagall eyed the hole with trepidation.

" _Stairs!"_ After some thought, he figured their was no way in hell Tom would ever have jumped down into the hole like a Gryffindor. There had to be some other way of descending and stairs was just a logical choice.

Stairs formed in a spiral staircase down the hole. They all followed him cautiously down, descending further into blackness. Soon they were all lighting their wands just to see a few feet in front of them.

Harry's feet his the bottom and he recognized he was in the bone room. Hundreds of animal bones lay scattered on the ground having at once probably been fed to the giant snake.

"Eww, this is gross. You didn't say anything about this!" Tracy said, pinching her nose to keep the musty smell away. She stepped gingerly around any of the bones laying scattered on the ground.

"Come on, its this way." Harry led them through a small tunnel and into a large cavern. A large clear snake skin that was about thirty feet long and a few feet wide laid in the middle. On the far end was the cave in that Lockhart had caused.

"I never imagined the basilisk to be this big!" Daphne breathed out, taking in the sight of the skin.

Harry shrugged, "The real one is bigger." He smirked seeing Daphne's eyes widen.

He walked them over to the cave in and frowned. The hole Ron had made was smaller than he remembered and wasn't possible for them to pass through. "We'll have to move some rocks." They wasted no time in clearing an opening all of them could climb through. Soon they were at the circular door.

Harry approached it and hissed, _"Open!"_ The snake slithered around the side of the door, releasing the bolts that kept the door closed. He figured that it had locked itself once he left since he didn't remember ever shutting it.

The door rolled to the side revealing the chamber. The torches magically lit, showering the whole room in light. Salazars mouth on the far side of the chamber was still open and not too far away was the basilisk. It looked the same as Harry had left it two years ago, not having decayed in the slightest.

"My god." Sirius said, walking up close to the fearsome snake. In truth, it was larger than even Harry remembered it to be. Its mouth was agape, a single fang missing from its mouth where it had lost it to Harrys arm. Said fang was laying a few feet away in a puddle of ink. Dried blood pooled around its head from its sword wound. In total the snake was roughly seventy feet long and six feet wide.

"I can't believe you killed this thing with just a sword." Remus said in shock.

Harry shrugged, "It was do or die. Much like most of my life has become."

"I'm sorry Harry." Professor McGonagall said surprising Harry. She also had tears in her eyes. "I-I should have listened. You came to me and I did nothing."

"Its okay Professor. You had no way of knowing." Harry responded unsure of what to say to his Head of House.

"I should have know though and I failed you. I promise I'll do better." He gave her a soft smile.

"Theirs only two people to blame for what happened here. Dumbledore and Voldemort." He ignored the winces and gasps from everyone else. Only Sirius, Remus, and Professor Flitwick didn't flinch.

"Why Dumbledore Harry?" Professor Flitwick asked curiously. The others nodded, wanting to know why he would blame Dumbledore for this on the same level as Voldemort.

"What happened here wasn't the first time I fought Voldemort." Again several gasps echoed in the chamber. "Oh come off it. Its just a name, not even his real one. Another thing I learned about him in this very chamber when I had a nice chat with him."

"You-you talked with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Tracy said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Harry do you think it best to divulge secrets?" Remus cut in.

"In my experience, secrets can kill. They only help Voldemort and in turn make us weaker." Harry responded coldly. Sirius grinned, liking what Harry was saying. He firmly believed that the way Dumbledore has handled his godson and the war has been abysmal.

"Voldemorts real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is a half blood like me, like Dumbledore."

"Wh-what?" Daphne asked. "You're telling me that the person who spouted pureblood supremacy isn't actually a pureblood?"

Harry grinned, "Very Slytherin of him don't you think? He was in Slytherin fifty years ago, in fact you can see an award he received for special services to the school in regards to closing the Chamber of Secrets. All those years ago, the first time the chamber was opened, resulting in the death of Myrtle, Riddle blamed Hagrid for it when in fact he was the one that set loose the basilisk. Of course it was actually Riddle that had opened the chamber and controlled the basilisk."

"How do we not know any of this?" Flitwick breathed. All were silently listening to Harry, even Mr. Depan had stopped looking at the basilisk to listen to him.

"Dumbledore keeps his secrets close. You can imagine my surprise coming down to the chamber thinking I have to battle a basilisk when I also have to fight off Riddle as well. I destroyed him for the third time with the basilisk fang that had previously been lodged in my arm." He jerked his head at the basilisk fang laying in the pool of ink. "I stabbed a possessed book with it, destroying the shade of Riddle."

"Wait, the third time?" Daphne asked. Harry smiled, it appeared she was quick.

"You remember the sudden disappearance of Quirrell?" They all nodded and by the confused looks of both teachers, Dumbledore must not have told them as well. "Well, the story of how I saved the philosophers stone was all over the papers this summer. Much like with the basilisk which skimped on details. In short I had another battle with Voldemort."

"Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and I fought him over the stone. I killed him." Harry added, a hollowness coming over his voice as his mind drifted back to that night. Then his mind skipped to the man he killed at the World Cup. He was just fourteen and already responsible for the death of two men.

He felt like a piece of him was gone, an innocence that he could never get back. It left him feeling cold. He knew this was the price for killing someone and it was a price he hoped no one else had to feel. Sadly, he also knew it was likely he would have to kill again.

"Why would Dumbledore not tell us? All he said was that Quirrell left for an early vacation! I knew something was wrong!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "There was too much coincidence. You ending up in the hospital wing and Quirrell suddenly gone! And I-I" She collapsed into sobs and Harry knew why. She had told him to ignore the stone and the professors would handle it. Now she knew how much danger he had been in and that he had possibly saved magical Britain by disobeying her.

Flitwick kindly led her away from the others, doing his best to console the much taller witch. "How come I haven't been told any of this?" Sirius growled, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Honestly I thought Dumbledore would have at least told you. The old man loves his secrets too much I guess."

"I have to ask where your sudden distrust for Dumbledore is coming from Harry." Remus said.

Harry shrugged. "When you get hit by a second killing curse, you start to think about life." He heard the gasps from the two girls and Neville. He forgot that was another thing omitted from the papers. Keeping secrets wasn't as easy for him. "Ignoring the fact that he had me living in a hell hole for ten years and never once bothered to check in on me, ever since I arrived at Hogwarts, I've been in constant danger. A troll and a possessed Quirrell first year. A basilisk and Riddle second."

He smirked at Sirius, "My own murderous godfather and dementors last year!"

"Hey!"

"Their's no way that Dumbledore for one didn't know that a basilisk was underneath his school. He must have known I went to kill it because he sent me his phoenix and the hat. Why he never bothered to come himself I don't know. Also with Quirrell there is no way he didn't know he was possessed by Voldemort. And if he really didn't, the old man is daft and doesn't deserve to run a school of children."

"And also, who the fuck hides the philosophers stone in a damn school? He had to have known that Voldemort was going to try his best to get to the stone." Harry said, starting to let his anger show. He hadn't yet laid out all of the oddities surrounding his time at school, but now that he had, Dumbledores faults were clearly seen.

"This is...disturbing news to hear." Remus said. Harry could see the war of emotions play out on his face. Fierce loyalty to Dumbledore versus his loyalty to Harry.

"I knew that old bastard was over over his head. Is it too late to pull you from the school?" Harry wasn't sure if Sirius was actually serious or not.

"Er, I don't know but I'm not switching schools."

"What! Harry, this place has been nothing but a death trap for you! And with Dumbledore who knows how involved with your struggles he is!" Sirius pleaded.

"Its still my home. I'm making friends here and I'm not running from a fight. Whether its Dumbledore or Voldemort I'm fighting doesn't make a difference. Neither will just let me go either. Voldemort would chase me down where ever I go for whatever bloody reason and Dumbledore would stop at nothing to keep me close by. He has an unusual interest in me."

Sirius sighed knowing Harry was right. "Can we trust them to know everything you just told us Harry?" Sirius jerked his head at the girls, Neville, and Mr Depan.

"Of course he can! I swear I won't tell a soul, not like anyone would believe us anyways." Tracy said. Harry looked at Daphne who was looking at him differently, like she was seeing him in a completely new light. He could see clearly that neither girl was going to betray him and Neville had always been fiercely loyal to him, despite them not being best friends the last three years.

"I won't tell anyone, but didn't you just say secrets can kill? Why hasn't anything about V-V-Voldemort still being alive or you getting hit by a second killing curse been in the papers?" Harry was proud of her that she actually said the name.

"Things like that would only create mass panic. Mass panic leads to witch hunts and witch hunts of people in power only serve to divide the country. The country being in division only helps Voldemort return. Its best to have a small team of people that can be trusted completely that have influence to push others in the right direction to get people ready for a potential war with Voldemort." Harry responded.

"When did you get so bloody smart?" Sirius asked, looking dumbfounded and proud at his godson.

"Is that why you agreed to show the minister's your memories? You were hoping to prepare them for a possible return of Voldemort?" Remus asked but Harry shook his head.

"I never showed them anything involving Voldemort. I can't trust them to not do something dumb with that information plus I have a feeling Minister Fudge wouldn't take it so well that Voldemort was still alive."

"Probably a good thing." Sirius agreed.

"How is Voldemort still alive? I thought you had destroyed him?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't think I ever did. They never found a body, just a smoking robe and his wand. People just assumed he had died. I'm almost positive Dumbledore always knew that Voldemort was still alive though. He didn't act too surprised when I described the events of the philosophers stone to him my first year."

"So what's your plan moving forward?"

"Train. Their isn't much to do right now but train. Maybe try and figure out more of the secrets Dumbledore is keeping from us. Something tells me he knows more about how I'm still alive after getting hit by a second killing curse. Its probably best to not let on that I'm distrusting of the headmaster right now."

"School. You still have school as well Harry." Professor McGonagall said. She had come back to the conversation after calming herself.

Harry looked sheepishly at his professor, "Right school as well. Oh that reminds me, can I switch into Runes and drop divination?" He gave her a wide smile.

"I think that would be an excellent idea. I'll talk with Professor Babbling this evening to see you into the third year runes class." She said with a rare smile. Her eyes were still red and Harry felt his heart go out to her. She was a grandmother figure to him while Dumbledore had been a grandfather to him.

"How can we go back to class like everything's normal after this!" Tracy shouted.

"For all we know, everything is normal. It may not be another decade until Voldemort can fully return. Its best to just live your lives as normally as you can." Professor Flitwick said.

"But Harry said training. I want in on that." Neville spoke for the first time causing everyone to look at him. He had a nervous but determined look on his face, one that Harry had only seen once when he tried to stop him, Ron, and Hermione from leaving that first year.

"I don't know if you can train with me. I'll be training at a very quick and rigorous pace with several teachers Nev." Harry saw the disappointed looks on not only Nevilles but the two girls faces.

"Look this year it sounds like I'll have even more free time than I had planned on because Quidditch was canceled."

"What!" Sirius shouted.

"Er, some stupid bloody tournament that Dumbledore thought was good for Hogwarts to host will be the activity of the year." Harry shrugged. "In that free time I'll teach what I've learned to you at your own pace.'

Neville nodded, an eager looking coming over him. "We want in too!" Daphne and Tracy said at the same time.

"May I ask to join in on your training sessions Harry?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Of course Professor. Which ones?"

"Both. I used to be a dueling champion before teaching at Hogwarts." Harry looked at Sirius who just shrugged.

"That would be great Professor. I'm sure I can use all the help I can get. Professor, I heard that Beauxbatons is one of the schools we're hosting. Do you know if they're bringing all of their students?" Harry asked, trying his best to ignore Sirius' sudden grin.

"They're bringing all those of age Harry. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." Harry said quickly.

"Wondering about a certain girl Harry?" Sirius smirked causing Harry to blush profusely. He found his shoes to be interesting and missed the sudden frowns on the two Slytherins.

"Oh what girl would that be Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Don't listen to my godfather. I was just curious. I think we've been down here long enough!" Harry made to walk away but Mr. Depans voice stopped him in his tracks. He had completely forgotten about the silent Mr. Depan.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to know as well that you can trust me. I think I may be of use to you if You-Know-Who-Returns." Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting for Mr. Depan to continue. "I have many connections in the potions business. Many include people with back rounds as Death Eaters."

"Why would you help us?" Harry asked cautiously.

"If what you have said is true and Voldemort does return. I will most likely be contacted to supply certain families of a darker persuasion with illegal ingredients and such. If I refuse, they would simply kill me like they threatened to do during the last war. I have a family, a daughter and am married to a muggleborn witch. They would have killed them and me if I refused."

"And how can I trust you?"

"I can give you a wizards oath?" Harry nodded his head and Mr. Depan slipped out his wand and held it out. "I-"

"Its not necessary Mr. Depan." Harry cut in, stopping him from giving an oath. "The fact you were willing to give an oath is enough for me."

Mr. Depan smiled and slipped his wand back up his sleeve. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Harry it is late and all of you should be heading to bed." Professor McGonagall said looking at the four students. Neville yawned at that moment earning a chuckle from everyone.

The group headed out of the chamber, leaving Mr. Depan to his work. Harry pulled Sirius aside once they reached the surface. "I think it best you obliviate Mr. Depan once he is all done down there."

Sirius nodded his head, "Its probably for the best. We can't trust him with what you told us. Are you sure about those girls?"

Harry looked at Daphne and Tracy as they talked with the two Professors. "I think so. My gut tells me yes. I know its a risk but its one I'm willing to take. The worst case scenario is they start shouting to the world about Voldemort and most will just call them crazy. They're Slytherin and have nothing to gain by doing that."

"Right I'll trust your gut, have a good night." Harry gave his godfather a hug and walked over to the professors.

Professor Flitwick escorted the girls back to the dungeons while Professor McGonagall escorted her charges to Gryffindor tower. Sirius and Remus bid him goodnight and told him is official training would start tomorrow evening after dinner.

It wasn't long before both boys were back in their four poster beds. Ron was snoring loudly as always and Harry allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face. No matter how much changed, some things always stayed the same. He crawled into bed, dreaming of a silver haired goddess just as he had the night before.


	5. Training Day

Harry slipped out of his dorm room early in the morning. The other boys were still asleep, not expecting to get up for another few hours. He was wearing some work out clothes Sirius had bought him before leaving for Hogwarts.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early!" The fat lady called as Harry walked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Just going out to run." Harry responded heading down the stairs.

"Pshh, running, so overrated." The Fat Lady murmured as she went back to sleep. He continued down to the lake, not meeting anyone except Sir Nicholas on the way. The jog around the lake was pleasant and though he was still getting used to running, he enjoyed the quiet it provided.

After his jog, he began sprints and finished with push-ups and sit-ups. By the time his morning work-out was done, the sun had already crested the mountains and began to shine down on the castle. It was nearing breakfast and so he headed back up to the tower for a shower and changed into his school uniform.

By the time he was done freshening up for the day, the other boys were just getting up. Harry headed down to breakfast himself, taking his books with him so that he could study while at the table. A smile played across his face thinking what Hermione would say if she saw him studying before classes even started.

The Great Hall was nearly empty of anyone, including the Professors when he got there. He grabbed some sausage, eggs, bread and jam as well as pulling out his potions book. He was already half way through it, hoping to not garner the ire of Professor Snape this year. Somehow he doubted anything he did would change how Snape felt about him, but it was worth a shot anyways.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad to catch you early. Here is your class schedule." Professor McGonagall said from behind him. She handed him a slip of paper with his classes. The professor had managed to get him in the third year Runes class as she said. He let out a groan when he saw a double potions first thing today. At least DADA was after lunch to supplement Snapes torment.

Harry watched as the Slytherins all came into the Great Hall at once as they did every first morning of the school year. They were supposed to look intimidating and show a united front. He watched as Daphne and Tracy took seats away from everyone else, but this time Malfoy and his cronies moved to sit next to them. By the frown on Tracy's face, she obviously wasn't happy with the company.

Dumbledore took his seat on his golden throne looking over his students. His blue eyes rested on the black haired Gryffindor sitting by himself with a book open in front of him. The sight troubled him greatly. He remembered that Harry hadn't sat with his two friends last night either and their were rumors that the trio weren't friends any longer.

What was more worrying for the him was that Harry was seen talking with Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, two daughters of suspected Death Eaters. Remus hadn't reported anything unusual last night about the boy when he took them down to the chamber. He said everything was fine and that the basilisk was being harvested as planned.

He watched as a young woman, Katie Bell, who he knew to be one of Harrys Quidditch teammates sit down next to him. He had seen him sit down next to her last evening. He didn't know much about her other than that she was a half-blood and her father operated an eatery in Diagon Alley. She had no siblings or other close family besides her parents.

Maybe a relationship between her and Harry would be good. It would definitely be better than the two Slytherins. Still, the real problem for him right now were his friends. A word with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley may be in order to put Harry firmly on the right path. The youngest male Weasley is a firm believer in the light while Miss Granger has a reputation for believing anything a teacher says.

Dumbledore followed young Harry's gaze towards the blonde Slytherin that sat apart from the rest with her friend. Yes, it was best to get him away from those two.

–

Harry winked at Daphne when she glanced at him from across the hall. He was rewarded with a soft smile in return but she quickly adopted her Ice Queen persona when Nott started talking to her. Harry frowned, seeing she wasn't interested in whatever the boy had to say. She was clearly annoyed with them already.

"So what's your schedule like Harry?" Katie asked as she stole the last of the sausage off his plate.

"Hey!" Harry pouted as she just smiled. "Did I say you could steal my food?"

She shrugged, "You never said I couldn't."

"Well, from here on out, you can't steal my food." Katie pouted, something Harry found to be cute.

"Tell me! What's your schedule like?" She demanded.

"Its the same as the other fourth years. I have potions first thing. You?"

"Well I have charms and then transfiguration today." She then began talking in depth about her whole schedule. He listened quietly and did his best to follow along. She was just too eccentric and bubbly for his tastes but she was nice and carefree, something he appreciated. Harry put away his potions book realizing that his last bit of peace and quiet for the morning was over and instead focused on the conversations around him.

Alicia and Angelina had sat next to him and Katie and began talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Angelina favored herself to be chosen and Harry agreed. It was either her or Cedric Diggory that would most likely represent Hogwarts.

The thought of the tournament just brought his mind back to Fleur. He had sent her a letter just before going out for his work-out this morning, and though he knew he wouldn't receive a reply for a some time because of the distance, he was still anxiously awaiting it.

Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall together, sitting down far away from Harry. They didn't say a word as they passed him at the table. Whispers broke out at the other tables as they watched the events. Harry just shrugged it off, feeling it was no longer his problem if those two couldn't be friends with him. He felt he had done nothing wrong and was entirely capable of making new friends.

A year ago he would have thought himself lost and alone without Hermione and Ron, but now he knew better. He still had Remus, Sirius, and now Neville. Even Daphne and Tracy could potentially become close friends and both girls seemed determined to be his friend after last night.

The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast and so all of the students began to get up to head off to class. Harry headed to the dungeons with Neville who had joined him at the tail end of breakfast. The other fourth year Gryffindors followed them into the dungeons where they came across the waiting Slytherins who were grouped up with them for potions.

"Daphne. Tracy. A pleasure." Harry said, walking up to the two girls. He was well aware of the other fourth years watching him.

"Harry, how are you?" Tracy asked kindly, smirking at the other students. Neville was just behind him looking as nervous as ever but with that same determined look from last night.

"I'm good. Maybe we should partner up? I could use the help in potions."

Daphne scoffed, "Please, and like we would want to tank our grade. It's well known that Professor Snape hates you."

"Good point. I'de hate to ruin your grade. You-"

"Potter!" The familiar drawl of Malfoy cut him off. "What do you think you're doing?" He walked up, stepping in front of him and Daphne. Crabbe and Goyle were just behind him trying to look imposing.

"I don't know Malfoy, trying to talk to a couple of beautiful girls?" Harry answered lazily. This had the effect of only angering the Prince of Slytherin more.

"You don't have permission to talk to them!"

"Why would he need permission to talk to us?" Daphne asked defiantly stepping into Draco's face. This was the full Ice Queen persona on display. Her mask was so cold and emotionless it made even Harry shiver.

This caught Draco off-guard. "Because I didn't give him permission! He's just a half-blood and shouldn't speak with his superiors!" Draco said haughtily.

"Superiors being who? You? Your father?" Harry couldn't keep the smirk off his face as Daphne laid into him.

Everyone watched quietly as the famous ice queen broke that persona for once, a cruel smirk playing across her face, "You're pathetic Draco. Just a spawn of your worthless father who holds no worth in our world. If he didn't have money, your family would be nothing. The Potters and Greengrass' were influential magical families long before yours. While the Malfoys were fucking goats in the French countryside, our families were shaping the world."

The other students burst into laughter as Draco's face reddened. He pulled his wand and on instinct Harry stepped in front of Daphne. "Don't think about it Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter, that will be five points from Gryffindor and detention with me this evening!" Snapes voice rang out through the dungeon corridor. Draco smirked at Harry but he ignored him and instead turned to Snape.

"For what Professor?" Harry asked innocently.

"For taunting and name calling." Snape said, unlocking his classroom door.

"I didn't do either. Anyways, you know I can't attend detention this evening."

"Oh yes." Snape drawled, " _Special Potter_ has _special detention_ with the headmaster. How could I have forgotten." Harry narrowed his eyes, clearly Snape wanted everyone to know about his 'detentions'. "I'm sure we can find another time for you to have detention."

"But Professor! Harry didn't do anything." Daphne said. Snape's eyes widened momentarily seeing one of his snakes defending Potter.

"I do not believe I asked for your side of the story Miss Greengrass." With that, he turned and walked into the classroom.

"Not so perfect are you Potter." Ron spat, walking past him. Harry just rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his former best friend.

"Sorry Potter." Harry waved off Daphne's apology.

"He has always disliked me, nothing you can do about it."

"Well, the least I can do is try and protect you in class by being your partner."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "But a moment ago you said-"

"Yes, yes I know what I said. Hurry along before I change my mind." Daphne said, walking into the classroom. Harry looked at Tracy who just shrugged and followed her in.

The class didn't turn out too badly. Since he was partnered with one of Snapes Slytherins, he couldn't punish Harry's potion without punishing one of his own snakes potions. That didn't stop him from asking ridiculous questions that only Hermione and surprisingly Daphne knew. Apparently she was quite the potioneer herself and was top of the class, even above Hermione.

Tracy and Neville ended up partnering up and though they didn't get as good a grade as them, they did fairly well. At least Neville never blew up a cauldron which was a win in of its own right. Snape simply sat in his chair, glowering at the whole class. He awarded the Slytherins O's and begrudgingly gave Harry an O as well because he was with Daphne.

Ron ended up blowing up his and Hermione's cauldron despite her best efforts to teach Ron the proper potion mixture. Together they lost fifty points, mostly because of Ron. By the end of class, Hermione was almost in tears because of Snapes undeserved harassment. Harry felt bad for her because it was obviously not her fault. Ron was just horrible in potions, much like Neville, but even Neville seemed to be able to grasp this lesson. Tracy and Neville walked out of the class with an acceptable, something that had the both of them smiling.

–

Hermione sat down for her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Ron. They were situated near the back because that was where Ron liked to sit. Harry was sitting with Neville and Dean at the front of the class. She let out a sigh, wondering how her life had gotten so screwed up the last few weeks when it came to Harry.

Her eyes focused on the back of the raven haired teens head as she recalled his sudden changes. He was definitely different now and not just in looks. His personality had changed somewhat. He seemed more driven, more in control of himself. He wasn't the same boy that needed her or Ron. He was growing up and quickly.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She always feared the day when Harry wold no longer need her and apparently it had come. Now, all she had was Ron who still desperately needed her. She couldn't abandon him and didn't want to either. He was still hopeless when it came to classes and homework.

Her emotions had been wreaking havoc on her ever since summer. She glanced over at the red haired mess she had been crushing on since summer. A small smile played on her lips. He may be a mess, but he was her mess even if he was clueless to that fact.

–

"Listen up! I am here to teach you the Dark Arts, nothing more, nothing less!" Professor Moody said walking into the room. Several students jumped up in their seats from the surprise of his gruff voice.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to teach here for one year and I am determined to use this year to the fullest. That's why I have gotten permission to teach you the unforgivable curses." The heavily scared professor hobbled to the front of the class on his fake leg. He began writing out the unforgivable curses on the chalk board.

"Who can tell me what the Imperious curse is?"

In uncharacteristic fashion, Ron raised his hand. "It allows the user to control a person sir."

"Yes, yes. Very good Mr. Weasley. Im sure your father would know all about that. It gave the ministry some grief a few years ago." Moody licked his lips in a manner Harry found interesting. It was much like a snake and set Harry on edge. "The Imperious curse allows the user to control a persons actions and thoughts. The real problem with this curse is that it is near impossible to tell if someone is under the influence of the curse."

Moody walked over to a small container that held a spider. He picked it up and set it on Harrys table. "Imperio!" Moody muttered in a hoarse voice. The spider then began to dance and then hopped from desk to desk, causing some students to push back their chairs in surprise. Professor Moody laughed the whole time, enjoying scaring his students.

"The second curse? Who can tell me about that?" Again, another surprising person raised his hand, Neville this time.

"The-the cruicatus curse?" He stuttered, whether he was embarrassed or scared Harry couldn't tell.

"Yes, good Mr. Longbottom. The torture curse. Its a sure way to get you to Azkaban for life. Crucio!" The spider that was currently resting on Harry's and Nevilles table began to cry out in pain. Harry could tell that the curse was greatly effecting Neville because of his parents.

"Stop! That's enough Professor!" Harry shouted. Moody looked up and eyed Harry carefully before stopping the curse. Harry glanced at Neville and noticed that he was pale and shaking.

"And, can you give us the last curse Mr. Potter?" The mood in the classroom by this time was cold and sorrowful. Harry eyed the Professor and looked into his one cold blue eye. He could see the same coldness that Harry felt, and understood that this man was someone who had killed before, maybe even used this very curse before.

"The killing curse." Harry said, not breaking eye contact.

"Avada Kedavra!" The classroom lit up in the familiar dull green light. The spider in front of Harry collapsed, lifeless but he didn't watch, determined to not break eye contact. It was clear this professor was trying to determine his students weakness and Harry wasn't going to give him one. "Instant death to those hit by it. Only one has ever lived through the curse." Again the professor licked his lips and then took out a flask, taking a large gulp. "Open your books to page eleven and begin reading!" The rest of class passed dully, nothing matching to the excitement of the beginning.

"Mr. Longbottom stay after class. Everyone, two feet on the unforgivable curses by next week!" Moody grunted, walking back towards his office. Harry collected his things and walked out of the classroom after saying goodbye to Neville.

He spent the remainder of the afternoon doing his homework in potions and DADA in the library. Daphne and Tracy sat with him at the table but none of them spoke. All of them were content with just getting their assignments done. Again, other students looked at them oddly, wondering why Slytherins and Gryffindors were sitting at the same table together but no one said anything.

Neville joined them after talking with the professor. Apparently he had given Neville a book on Herbology and talked a little about his parents.

"You have your training tonight Harry?" Tracy whispered. They were in the middle of the library with plenty of people that could hear them if they talked loudly.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, its my first night. I was thinking this weekend would be a good time to start up our little club."

"Sounds good to me." Daphne responded. Neville and Tracy nodded in agreement. "What do you plan on teaching us?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I'll have to see where each of you are at in dueling. Plus, Master Flitwick will be joining us and most likely teaching us."

"I can't wait for OWLS after this extra training."

"It'll be nice to have some extra defense. After the last three years we could really use it." Harry nodded in agreement. Moony had been a good teacher but focused entirely on dark creatures and nothing on defense. At least Remus had taught him the patronus charm.

"Sometime this year or next I'll teach you the patronus or get Professor Lupin to do so."

"You can cast the patronus charm?" Tracy said wondrously.

"Yeah, Professor Lupin taught me last year. You remember that I had some trouble with the dementors?"

They nodded, "Yeah, you kept feinting if I remember correctly." Daphne laughed.

"Yes I did." Harry responded shortly. "They're nasty creatures and during the last war were under the control of Voldemort. If another war breaks out, the ministry definitely wont have control over them and so its best that you know how to defend yourself from them."

"You can teach us?" Tracy asked excitedly.

"Its a difficult spell to master and one that not many adults can do. It requires a large amount of power and control to cast it. Chances are against you ever being able to cast the spell, let alone at our age." Their faces sunk in disappointment. "I'll try and teach you the spell, but don't expect to be able to do it."

They nodded and continued on with their work. They worked in silence until dinner. Again, Harry found himself sitting next to Neville and Katie with the twins across from him. Frankly, he enjoyed the new company he found himself in. The older students were more mature and so was Neville. Harry attested it to him knowing first hand the horrors of the last war. He, like Harry, was forced to grow up quickly. Dinner passed unneventfully and Harry made his way up to the seventh floor for his first night of training.

–

"Thank you for joining us this evening Harry." He had just stepped through a door on the seventh floor he had never seen before. Inside was a large rectangular room with grey walls. The floors, even though it looked like stone, felt soft and bouncy. Along the far wall were several medieval weapons and on the short walls were dummies. Some of them moved back and forth and others even had wands in their hands.

Professor Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Professor Flitwick, Sirius, and Remus were standing in the middle of the room, all looking at him. "Are you ready to begin with your training?"

"Er yes. I didn't know you would be training me as well professor?" Harry asked, surprised to see him here. Despite the fact that Harry was untrusting of the headmaster, he was still regarded as one of the most powerful and knowledgeable wizards in the world. Learning from him would prove very beneficial.

"Only Sirius and Remus will be here every night. The rest of us will join in for your teaching when we can. Do you know what you will be learning?"

Harry nodded, "Dueling."

"Wrong. We will not teach you to duel." Harry frowned but Dumbledore continued. "Combat, we will teach you how to survive in a combat situation. Do you know what the difference between dueling and combat is?"

Harry shook his head, "Dueling is formal and often takes place in a one versus one scenario with magic not meant to cause serious harm. I'm sure you can imagine that such an event is not likely in battle." Harry nodded starting to understand. "Combat is very much different, you have experienced it yourself at the World Cup. Did the five opponents you face attack you one by one?"

"No, sir."

"No, because they fought with the intention to cause serious harm and kill you. The spells we will teach you are never to be used on anyone you don't wish to cause harm."

"Sir? During the World Cup, I used the reductor spell. I've seen it used on others and it usual doesn't do much to them, but when I used it, I killed the person."

Dumbledore nodded, running a hand through his long silver beard. "You are far more powerful than an average wizard Harry and I think the training tonight will prove it. These spells we are going to teach you require serious power to use effectively, spells that in your early age you shouldn't be able to do. But after all, one your age shouldn't be able to conjure a corporeal patronus either or do wandless magic to the degree you did at the World Cup."

Harry knew that the Headmaster was right. He never studied as hard as Hermione and so never learned spells as quick as she could. But once he knew a spell, he was far better at it than anyone else. Still, he had his doubts that he could actually be more powerful than an average average wizard.

"Tell me Harry, have you done any magic since the World Cup?" He thought back to the last two weeks of summer where he constantly practiced spells at Grimmauld Place. He nodded his head and so Dumbledore continued, "Did you notice anything different?"

Harry scrunched his face up, "What do you mean professor?"

"Has your magic changed at all since the World Cup?"

When he was reading up on the spells and then practicing them in the training room, he had been mastering them at a far quicker pace than normal. The spells came easier to him and his magic felt much more natural and easy to use. He figured that it was because he had dedicated more time to reading the theory and practicing more than he normally did at Hogwarts.

"My magic feels easier to use, like it's eager to get out." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Very good Harry. I think the dark magic inside your scar was much like a parasite that not only fed off your body, but your magic as well. Now that it has been removed, I think you will find yourself far stronger magically."

"But if I could perform a patronus with the dark magic in me-"

"Yes, even with the parasitic magic in you, you were quite strong. Now, I don't know the levels of your strength which is why I am here to observe this evening."

"But sir, I dueled Sirius just two days ago and I didn't feel particularly powerful."

Sirius spoke up when Dumbledore gave him a questioning look, "Harry, we didn't use anything dangerous and I am much more skilled and experienced. What we did was duel, formally. Dueling plays to my strength and allows those who aren't as strong magically to have a fighting chance against a more powerful opponent. You may have not noticed, but a few of your basic stunners almost broke my shields."

Professor Flitwick stepped forward. "You must also remember that power is not everything. A less powerful wizard can still win through good strategy and timing."

"The more dangerous spells as a rule of thumb tend to require much more power. But someone with as much power as you Harry must be careful with any spell you use. You learned that the hard way during the World Cup by using reducto on an opponent you did not mean to kill. That's why I will begin to teach you control and how to feed more of you magic into spells or take away power. It is vital for someone like you to learn how to do this." Dumbledore finished.

"Er, so where do we begin?" Harry asked eagerly. All of them had the same feral grin that made Harry gulp in fear and take a step back. "I'm not going to like this am I."

"No, not in the slightest." Shacklebolt said, stepping forward. "We are going to be running a few basic auror drills to get you used to the idea of dodging. The best way to avoid harm is to dodge a spell. Shields can shatter, some spells like the unforgivables aren't affected by any magical shield, and shielding requires one to waste magical power to block the spell leading to quicker magical exhaustion. It is always best to dodge when you can and use a shield only as a last resort."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"Dodge!" Shacklebolt along with the rest of the adults raised their wands and began firing off stinger hexes. He dove to the floor but wasn't quick enough to dodge a few that hit him in the stomach, causing him to hiss in pain. He rolled on the floor, taking another hex to the back of the knee. The pain caused him to falter and slow down, taking another three hexes to the back.

Harry gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain as another hex hit him square in the chest and he came back to his feet. Two more hexes hit him in the jaw and cheek, causing his eyes to water from the amount of pain he was now feeling. Just like at the World Cup, the pain began to blind him, his world slowed down and in desperation to get rid of the people causing him pain, he waved his hand.

He felt his magic surge through him, sending a wave of air towards the adults that slammed into them like a wall. They were all sent flying into the wall behind them with force enough to knock them all out. Harry collapsed to his knee's a sudden rush of exhaustion coming over him and he succumbed to darkness.

–

"Harry! Wake up pup!" Harry slowly allowed his eyes to open. He was still in the training room at Hogwarts. His head was aching badly and his arms and stomach were covered in welts. His breathing was ragged and each movement brought sharp pain.

"What happened?" Harry asked, clutching his head. Around him were the other adults. A few of them were also clutching their heads and some even had bruising on their arms and legs. Tonks had some blood running down her cheek which Madame Pomfrey was trying to clean. How the Healer got here was unknown to him.

"We roughly recreated your fight during the World Cup. It was just as I imagined, your power has grown now." Harrys memory came rushing back to him. Being hit by multiple stinging hexes and the pain starting to be all he felt. His desperation to get away from it and channeling his magic through his hand. Now, though all he felt was anger that they would do something like this. Subject him to pain for an experiment.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking! I could have killed you all!" Harry got up, ignoring the pain in his sore muscles. All of his anger was focused on Dumbledore and so he didn't notice the others take a step back from him. "How can you be so fucking stupid to risk every ones lives on a stupid test!" A wind began to pick up that surrounded him and Dumbledore. The air became static and small bolts of lighting were dancing dangerously on Harry's fingertips. His emerald eyes began to glow a dangerous green and a fire lit behind them.

"I'm sorry Harry. You were stronger than I imagined and my plan to see your strength was foolhardy." Dumbledore responded calmly, holding his hands up in surrender. Harry could see the sincerity in his eyes and it calmed his anger somewhat. The wind turned into a warm breeze before leaving entirely and the lighting bolts left Harrys hands. The air smelled of ozone from the amount of magic being dispelled by Harry.

His earlier exhaustion came rushing back and he felt light headed. Sirius rushed over just as Harry collapsed back to the ground. "Mr. Potter you need to drink this. It's a pepper up potion. Though not as good as resting, it will allow you to continue tonight." She then looked sternly at Dumbledore, "Though he cannot do magic further tonight. I am disappointed in all of you!" She pointed at everyone who was doing their best to look anywhere but at Harry. They all had guilty looks on their faces. "He could have seriously injured himself or you with this little experiment."

Harry downed the red potion in one go and immediately began to feel his strength returning. His legs were still a little shaky when Sirius helped him to his feet. "Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have gone along with Dumbledores experiment. We just wanted to see your magic in full force before we began training you." Sirius said somberly.

"Just tell me next time you do something like this." Harry said more to Dumbledore than Sirius.

"I think for the remainder of the evening we should just practice on dodging spells Harry." Dumbledore spoke up.

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously back at Dumbledore. "We will not all go at once. We will start with one person sending stinging hexes at you. If you do well, we can increase the amount of people." Harry nodded, liking this idea more than the last. One person should be easy enough to dodge.

The rest of the night continued with him practicing dodging. By the end, he was covered in welts again but this time, he didn't get hit by so many spells at once. He had started with just Sirius trying to hit him with stinging hexes and by the end of the night, they added Tonks in.

His natural seeker reflexes came in handy and he found himself able to easily dodge a few spells at once. Dumbledore gave him a few books of more powerful and obscure spells to begin studying and Shacklebolt gave him an Auror field manual to read.

After six straight hours of dodging practice, he began to get the hang of it. When he made it back to Gryffindor Tower, he was completely wiped out. As soon as he made it back to his bed, he promptly passed out.

–

Dumbledore sat in his office again contemplating the boy, much like he had done over the last two weeks. The horcrux being removed was a problem. Like he had guessed, Voldemorts soul had been feeding off of Harry's magic, keeping the boys power in check. Now with it gone, it was clear he was going to be growing in power to heights unknown.

The test really hadn't been to see Harry do wandless magic on them, even though that was impressive in its own right. No, Dumbledore was more curious with what occurred shortly after waking the boy up. The raw power that filled the room when Harry was angry was the real showcase of his power. He still could see that haunting green glow of the boys eyes. It was similar to one, Tom Riddle's red glowing eyes.

If Harry wasn't properly trained and brought up in the light, under his tutelage of course, he feared for the fate of wizarding world. If things came to it, and Harry proved he couldn't be subservient to him, drastic actions would need to be taken. Such power is too dangerous to allow walking freely and with its own agenda. Time will tell what must be done, as it always does.


	6. Time Flies

**Thank you to everyone that has favorite, followed, and reviewed. I'm blown away by the response I have gotten for this story. Also don't worry, I won't be quitting this story. I already knew going in that not everyone will like my writing and that I can't please everyone. I write because I enjoy to and that even if it was just me that liked my story, I would still continue to write it. But, it does make things much more fun for me that so many of you seem to like my story as well.**

 **I do want to warn everyone that this story will have a lot of plans, many of which will stay hidden to the reader for a great deal of time. I won't be fleshing out certain characters plans and why they do some things for a long time. Over time, the reasons why people have made certain choices will be made more clear.**

 **I also want to give a brief overview on where this story is headed. Harry's fourth year will be mainly a set up for his fifth and sixth year. I am planning to end it at the end of sixth year but that may change overtime. Nothing is set in stone as of yet. Harry also will get powerful in time, more so than he is right now, but he will always remain relatively in-experienced and unknowledgeable about ancient and obscure magics unlike Voldemort and Dumbledore. After all, both of them have many years under their belt and it would be silly to make Harry on par with them in that front.**

 **As for the other characters, I don't wish to say much right now because if I do, it would give away some of the plot to the story. Again, thank you everyone who has taken their time to read my story.**

Harry awoke the next morning with the sun already risen. His body felt like it had been hit by a truck. His arms were covered in bruises and with even the smallest amount of movement, pain shot through him.

Groaning, he rolled himself off his bed, hitting the floor with a thud. He forced himself to get ready for his morning work out which he would have to shorten because he woke up late. Even though it was still early September, the weather in Scotland was beginning on its journey to winter. The air was cold and refreshing, soothing his aching muscles.

As he started off on his jog, he felt his body start to get lighter, his soreness left him, and all of his pains drifted away. After two laps around the lake, he called it quits recognizing that it was soon time for breakfast. He hurried back up to Gryffindor tower, a workout all of its own, to change.

Luckily the school robes hid his bruises and red welts that covered his body. His teachers or, tormentors however you looked at it, were careful not to hit him in the face. Today was his first day of runes followed by charms then care for magical creatures. It was going to be a long day he figured.

He stepped into the Great Hall again to find it almost empty. As he scanned the tables, he was surprised to see a certain Hufflepuff sitting by herself. He figured this might be a good time to expand his list of friends into the house of badgers.

"Hey Susan!" He winced slightly when he sat down next to the red haired witch, his muscles had stiffened again. Also his arse was not subjected to the same off-limits rule as his face.

"Err hi Harry?" She asked with a confused look on her face. He didn't blame her, they had only shared a few conversations with each other in the last three years.

"Hello, I noticed that you were up early like me and was wondering if you wanted company?"

"Eh, sure. I guess." She shrugged.

"Great. So, I know you're probably wondering why I'm sitting here right? I mean we haven't ever really talked to each other before." She nodded slowly, not sure how to respond. "Well, this summer I had some time to think and I realized that I hadn't made any friends outside of my house. Or really, anyone other than Hermione and Ron. I'm trying to rectify that problem this year."

"So you came here to try and be my friend?" She asked, skeptically.

Harry shrugged, "I can't make you be friends with me. But I think we can at least get to know each other better and maybe become friends."

Susan was slightly taken back by his straightforwardness. Her aunt was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and so she prided herself on being able to read others just like her aunt. She couldn't detect any untruthfulness in him and he seemed genuinely interest in getting to know her.

She didn't know much about him, only what the papers said and if they were anything to go by recently, he was a national hero. Brave, powerful, noble, and very intimidating. Their were rumors that the memories of Harry's fight with the basilisk and the events of the World Cup were seen by high ranking ministry officials. She could only guess that her aunt had seen them since she made no attempt to refute his claims. From how close he was sitting, he was definitely extremely handsome as well. A small blush crested her cheeks at that thought.

"I would like that Harry." She said, offering him a smile. He returned it and began to fill his plate with food.

"So what do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

She giggled slightly, "Straight to the hard hitting questions?" He shrugged, sending her a roguish grin. "I want to become a solicitor."

"Prosecutor?" She nodded. "Your aunt catches them and you make sure they stay in for a long time."

She smiled, "Something like that."

"Don't want to become an auror like her?"

"No, I don't have any skill for defense. What about you?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I've always thought about becoming an auror. My father was once one and so was my godfather."

"Well from the sounds of it, you would be an excellent one. My aunt I'm sure would be happy to have you."

"Thank you. Who knows, with my track record for finding danger, by the end of schooling I may have had enough with danger." Susan chuckled, eating the last bite of eggs.

"Mr. Potter, return to your table immediately." The slow drawl of Professor Snape sounded from behind him.

"I'm okay Professor." Harry shrugged, not even bothering to turn around.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for disobeying a professor, Mr Potter, and look at me when I speak." He sneered.

Harry turned around in his seat to face the professor. "It's not against the rules to sit at another table. You demanded I do something I did not have to do, therefore it wasn't against the rules to disobey your order. We can ask the Headmaster if you wish for a clarification on school rules."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Potter. I am fine with you sitting at my table. Fifty points to Gryffindor for promoting friendships between Houses." Professor Sprout said, walking briskly up the aisle. Even though there were only a few professors and students in the Great Hall at the time, all of them were staring wide eyed at the exchange. Professor Snapes face turned beet red and he looked ready to lash out in rage but he thought better of it and walked out of the hall.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for back talking a professor Mr. Potter." She added, the edge of her lips curling upwards as to suggest she agreed with how Harry spoke to the greasy git.

As she walked away Susan whispered, "That was amazing! You put the bat in his place."

Harry shrugged, "You just have to-"

"Susan! Harry?" Hannah Abbot said, standing across from them. She was a blonde haired girl that normally wore her golden locks in pigtails but this morning she let it down by her shoulders. In his opinion, she looked better with her hair loose than in braids. Her blue eyes showed her confusion towards Harry with a hint of nervousness.

"Hi, Hannah." Harry said, giving her a friendly smile. "How are you?"

This caught the girl completely off guard. In truth, she had a massive crush on Harry ever since second year and it had only gotten deeper since. "Err, I-I-I'm good Harry."

Susan smirked at her best friend, knowing that she had a huge crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry and I were just talking about what we wanted to do when we got older."

"Oh, er, sorry, I-I just remembered, I-er, forgot something back in my room. I'll be back." She stuttered, rushing back out of the hall. Harry raised his eyebrows at Susan who began to laugh.

"Oh-c-come isn't it o-obvious. She has a-a huge c-crush on y-you!" She said through her laughter.

Harry sighed, "One of many I suppose. I can handle girls with crushes on me but the ones like a certain Weasley that can't even be in the same room as me make things difficult."

"I'll talk to her." Susan said after recovering slightly. "You aren't what I expected you know?"

"A lot of people seem to be saying that about me recently."

"Well its true. The papers make you out to be this hero, which you are of course. But you're more than that, you know?" Harry looked at her questioningly. "It's easy to see it. There is more to you than just the legend."

–

Fleur sat down in the dining hall at Beauxbatons. As normal, she sat with her best friend Aimee while the rest of the students ignored her. This year had started out worst than the others though. The other students resented her for her veela heritage, that much was always the same. The boys couldn't be around her without losing control of themselves, and the girls didn't like the way the boys would act around her. She would often be accused of trying to steal weak willed boyfriends and so she kept away from everyone else.

This year was worse though because of the recent events involving an emerald eyed savior and the pictures in the papers. Many felt that he was too good for her and that he should have been at that ball with someone of proper standing. Many of the witches naturally believed themselves to be a better match for the famous Harry Potter than herself.

The only one who continued to stick by her was Aimee. They had been friends ever since young children and when Fleur still hadn't matured and all the other girls laughed at her, Aimee had stuck up for her. Now that she had matured into a full veela and the other girls made snide remarks about her in school, Aimee still stuck by her side.

And because Fleur was ostracized by the rest, so was Aimee, but neither girl cared in the slightest anymore. They were all each other needed. That was until a certain emerald eyed boy had heroically saved her. Now she couldn't help but feel she needed him as well.

On one hand, she hated the events of the World Cup. Fleur prided herself on being the brightest witch at Beauxbatons, having the best grades. She also figured herself to be a good dueler and could defend herself. However the events of just a few weeks ago had knocked her down a peg and if the last two days of school were anything to go by, the other students knew she wasn't as good as everyone thought either.

The students had made rude remarks about her, more so than usual. None had hurt more though than when one girl said that Harry Potter is probably ashamed to have saved someone so undeserving of her. That thought scared her more than anything, that Harry would also see her as undeserving of saving.

These last two days had almost completely revolved around the younger English wizard. Saving her life was one thing. She would always be in debt to him for that. But the evening they spent together before heading to school had without a doubt been one of the best of her life.

She never expected to meet someone that could be practically immune to her allure as he was. He was also noble to a fault, something she found endearing. He was a perfect gentleman all evening and not a bad dancer to boot. It also helped that he was completely and utterly handsome. Those green eyes were the things of legend and could captivate her for an eternity. He may be younger, but that didn't really matter. He never once acted like a young immature boy and so she never saw him as that.

Her last words to him to write her took even her by surprise. She had been running on adrenaline and it slipped out along with that impulse to kiss him. It had just been on the cheek which was all she could work up to do, having never kissed another boy before, but she would be lying if she didn't think about kissing his lips. She feared that she may have scared him off with the impulsiveness. That maybe he didn't have as good a time as her and wouldn't write her back.

Aimee kept telling her it had only been two days and that he was probably settling into his school again before he would think about writing. Still, apart of her dared to hope that he would send a letter earlier, that he was thinking about her as much as she of him.

" _I wonder who got mail?"_ Fleur looked up, hearing Aimee's voice. A beautiful snowy white owl came soaring in through the rafters of the large dining hall. It was unusual for a student to get mail during the evening. The school owls knew to deliver mail in the morning but this owl didn't seem to care. In fact the way she swooped in, the owl seemed to be enjoying the attention it was receiving.

To Fleur's immense surprise, the owl headed straight for her after doing a small loop around the hall. It slowed its flight until it came to rest right in front of her with a letter attached to its claw. The owl stuck her leg out, letting out a small bark.

" _Who's it from?"_ Aimee asked impatiently. Many of the students around her were also listening and not even bothering to be discreet about it. Fleur untied the letter.

" _She's go to be the most beautiful owl I've ever seen."_ Aimee remarked. Amusingly, the owl puffed out her chest and hopped over to Aimee and nuzzled her hands gently. _"Smart too."_ The owl barked in response and gave her a look as to say, "Yes I am!"

Fleur pulled her attention away from the amusing snowy owl and back to the letter. Her name was written in an unfamiliar messy handwriting. Her stomach fluttered when she thought that maybe Harry had written her, that he remembered and wanted to write her.

She tore open the envelope and quickly began reading. The more she read, the further her smile grew on her face and the more her heart beat sped up.

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _How has your first days of school been? I'm curious what Beauxbatons is like compared to Hogwarts. You'll get to tell me if you come here I guess. It'll be interesting to have your school here along with Durmstrang. Are you going to submit your name to the Cup? If so, I think you'll have a good chance at being chosen. You are the brightest witch in your school of course._

 _So far for me, Hogwarts has been a new experience. I'm making some new friends this year. Do you remember Ron and Hermione? This year they've been distant towards me and I'm not sure why. I haven't let it bother me, especially since its allowed me to branch out and make new friends. Still, they were my first friends and it hurts that they aren't around anymore._

 _Anyways, sorry for ranting about that. I guess I had to get that off my chest. Its weird and I probably sound mad, but I feel like I can trust you with anything. We've only known each other for a few days really, but I don't know, I can't put it into words. I probably sound absolutely crazy, I know._

 _I hope I didn't scare you off with this letter. If you want to respond, Hedwig will wait for your response._

 _From,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Don't let Hedwig bully you for food._

Hedwig took Fleurs distracted state to steal a few of bites of her meal. She went completely unnoticed as Fleur read, and reread Harrys letter. In an instant her mood and entire outlook on school had completely changed. Nothing could dampen it. Harry had said exactly what she was feeling too. They had shared an instant connection at the ball. Her heart was beating rapidly and her stomach kept fluttering.

" _Its from Harry isn't it!"_ Aimee asked, seeing her friends grin. Fleur nodded, not paying attention. All of her nerves about visiting Hogwarts were wiped away in a second as well, and now she grew anxious to travel to the school. Anxious to see him again.

" _Well let me see it!"_ Aimee demanded, snatching the letter from the veela's hands. Fleur allowed it, knowing it was best to allow her best friend this demand. _"Wow! This is-this is...Fleur?"_

" _What?"_ Fleur asked, not really paying attention.

" _The bird is feasting on your dinner."_

–

Hermione watched Harry sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Hannah, Susan, and Neville. The four of them along with the two Slytherins had become swift friends in the last two weeks. Harry was now a complete stranger to her. Neither of them had said a word to each other this year and he seemed perfectly content to allow things to continue this way.

It hurt her that he no longer needed her as he once did. Now he had other friends to study with and help him on his homework. If his recent improved performance in class was anything to go by, she secretly figured they were doing his homework for him. To her, it was no longer a far fetch that Harry would cheat on school.

Just a few weeks ago, she never imagined Harry to willingly give interviews and flaunt his deeds at school. Also, he had completely turned away from her and Ron and was now friendly with others, leaving her with Ron.

She glanced over at Ron who was as usual, shoveling food into his mouth. A small smile played on her face, she may not have Harry anymore, but at least she still had Ron. He would forever need her. He was a complete mess without her and she liked being needed, even if Ron was a bit dimwitted and gross at times.

A frown marred her face when she saw Harry being approached by Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. That was another thing that had bothered her greatly in the last two weeks of classes. Not only had Harry somehow become one of the top students, rivaling even her, but the professors were favoring him even more. Never had she seen the complaints Malfoy made about favoritism towards Harry, but now she did.

He was constantly being called to stay after class, most likely to get private tutoring which was helping him do better. It wasn't like he deserved the special treatment. He wasn't anything special and was more lucky than anything else. She was the one who was the first to perform a spell. She was the one regarded as the brightest witch of her age and she worked hard for that title.

While Harry was being worshiped by the teachers and other students, she slaved away in the library, working hard to earn the same recognition as him. Without her, he would already be dead and she was angry that he had seemingly forgotten that. He owed her.

Headmaster Dumbledore had approached her and Ron a few days ago asking about their friendship with Harry. He feared that Harry would be at risk from some of the friends he had made recently. It didn't take a genius to figure out he meant the Slytherins and she agreed wholeheartedly. She had looked up the Greengrass and Davis families in the library as well as talked to some of the older students in Gryffindor.

They had told her that both families had dark ties and some of their family members were known Death Eaters. Despite Harry's failures as late, she didn't want to see him in danger from people acting as his friends. It was her and Rons duty to help him and once that happened, she would have him back under her thumb. She now just needed a way to get Harry away from them.

Surprisingly it was Professor Moody that had given them a couple of pointers on how to deal with the situation. The Defense teacher was a good friend of the headmaster and had advised her on a possible way to get Harry away from the two Slytherins.

"Hey look, mum sent you some sweets." Ron said, his mouth still full of food. She just shook her head and smiled at the red head. He handed her a box of chocolate from Mrs. Weasley and popped in a caramel chocolate.

–

Ron was becoming very frustrated. It has been three weeks since the start of term and Harry had yet to apologize for anything. Harry didn't have any other true friends and so he expected within a day or two, he would be crawling back, trying to mend their friendship.

Now though as he watched Harry sitting with that slimy snake in potions, he was ever so angry. Not only did he not seem to care about their past friendship, he had went and replaced him with two Slytherins. They probably were just interested in him because of his fame and money and would soon betray him.

Now it was up to him to save Harry from the slimy snakes and bring him back to the light. Harry will surely apologize and repay him later. After all, without the invitation that he had given Harry to the World Cup, the events of that night never would have happened.

Harry never would have received even more fame and money than he rightly deserved. If it wasn't for him, Harry would still be nothing. It was him that convinced Harry to go down to the chamber of secrets, him that beat the chessboard so he could go on to get the philosophers stone. He was the one that invited him to the World Cup. The least Harry owed him was some share in the fame and wealth.

Even Professor Dumbledore had agreed with him. It was his mission to get Harry away from those slimy snakes and though the Headmaster didn't say anything about a reward, surely he would get something.

Also Neville? He couldn't get over that Harry had replaced him with a near squib. It was rather insulting, but Harry was never one to be smart and probably desperately reached out for any friend he could get. Soon they will be back in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard chess, maybe Harry will even switch back to divination as well. Runes is obviously just a waste of time and too much work.

The only good thing going on right now for him was Hermione. After Harry had left in the summer to live with his criminal godfather, they had grown closer. They weren't arguing as much and now had a common goal of getting Harry to come back to them.

It was much easier said than done however. Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore had warned them that Sirius' rebellious influence was a reason for Harry's new found confidence. He was also just more downright scary than before. There was an air of power about him that had developed and you could even see it in his eyes. He noticed that they sometimes glowed green when he was performing magic, and though Hermione as always was the first to cast a spell. Harry's spell was always much more powerful and natural once he learned it.

Hermione was coming up with a plan to get Harry away from those snakes and he trusted her to do so. He figured it can't be too hard though, Harry was obviously just putting on a front being friends with them. He couldn't actually be enjoying his time and was probably desperate to be friends with them again.

The Headmaster had hinted that Harry may be under some kind of outside influence which Hermione took to believing that meant potions. Obviously, the snakes were spiking his drinks and that's what has been changing him so drastically these last three weeks. Soon, he would save him though, and Harry would be indebted to him.

–

A whole month had passed and it was now early October. Time had flown by for Harry. He was busy every day and at first, was completely overwhelmed with his new schedule. Not only did he have classes, but he also taught Neville, Daphne, Tracy, Hannah, and Susan twice a week in simple defense along with Professor Flitwick.

Then his whole nights, from just after dinner all the way to curfew, he spent in the Room of Requirement learning combat from his various tutors. In this time, he was progressing rapidly in all aspects of magic, focused on combat. Professor Flitwick and McGonagall would give him individual lessons on advanced charms and transfiguration that would be useful in combat. Such as transfiguring a stick of wood into an animal and then charming it to attack your opponent.

Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Sirius all focused on direct combat magic. Dumbledore taught him to control his growing power while Kingsley focused on accuracy and knowledge of spells. Sirius had also begun teaching Harry muggle ways to fight. He was just beginning to learn Jiu Jitsu and Muay Thai.

Remus was teaching him occlumency, something that Harry found natural to him. Tonks spent her time teaching Harry auror battle tactics and would run drills with him, such as breaking down doors and storming a room.

Because of this constant training mixed with his normal morning workouts, he was becoming very fit. He was by no means overly muscled, but it was clear even underneath his robes he had packed on at least ten pounds of muscle. He felt better and more confidant than he ever had before. Partly because he had just beaten Sirius for the first time in a duel.

Everyone was impressed with his rate of progress, especially Dumbledore who had recently given him a few books filled with powerful and old spells to learn. By the looks of them, they were at least two hundred years old. These books ever since they were given to him, he kept them on him at all times, not wanting to ever miss place them.

Some of the darker books Sirius had given him had some curses that were completely appalling to Harry and he vowed to never use them. A flesh ripping spell and organ liquefier came to mind. He learned them and even cast them at a dummy a few times but told himself that it was only so he could recognize it if it was sent at him.

His training was also completely non-verbal. Anytime he used a spell and said the incantation, Sirius made him drop down and do fifty push ups. This led him to quickly learn to cast non-verbally, and it now came naturally to him. In fact, now he didn't even have to do a wand motion with most spells. Only the complex spells like animating objects or transfiguring items into animals required him to use a wand motion. Most of the powerful combat magic were all based on raw power and as such didn't have a wand incantation to make it easier. It was assumed that one that could perform them, already had enough power to cast without wand motion.

Lastly the Potter Anybook from his family vault was the most valuable piece of knowledge he had. It turns out that the Potters weren't as light as the world believed. Their library was just as full of dark books as the Blacks but they focused more on the defense of them, rather than attacking with them. It was quickly being ingrained into him however that spells were neither necessarily light or dark in nature. Rather the intent behind the spell was what made a spell dark. The unforgivables were classified as such because the intent behind them was never good.

Besides his greatly increased focus on training and studies, his new friendships had also grown greatly. The girls and Neville were quickly becoming extremely good friends to him. All of them had their own unique place in this niche group. He had yet to approach the quirky Ravenclaws of Luna Lovegood or Lisa Turpin about joining their little group, but that would come in time. For now, he was content with just getting to know his new friends for now.

The thing he was most proud of was his progressing friendship with Fleur. Even though they could only exchange infrequent letters because of the distance between them, he was beginning to like her even more. Saturday mornings had become his favorite time of the week since that was when Hedwig would deliver her letter.

When others asked who he was getting letters from he said that he was keeping in touch with a friend he met at the World Cup. Neville who was the one that asked, didn't press any further. That was one of the things he most liked about his new friends. None of them pressured him like Hermione or Ron would when he didn't say everything.

Ron and Hermione, that was a subject that had began to bother him again. The last month had been quiet of them, way too quiet. The way they had begun to sneak glances at him the last couple weeks told him they were up to something. He hadn't cared enough though to figure out what they were thinking or possibly planning for whatever reason.

He was walking with Daphne in the third floor corridor. They had just left the room where Fluffy used to protect the trap door. He had grown the closest to the Ice Queen of Slytherin in the last month. In the beginning, his friendship with her was controversial, her being in Slytherin and him a Gryffindor. Malfoy had been a problem at first but Daphne had quickly put him in place with a well aimed stinging hex to the nether region.

She was cold to everyone else, even their other friends, but Harry had gotten her to open up to him. He found her to be compassionate and fiercely protective of her little sister Astoria. He feared for any boy that dared to date the younger Greengrass.

She was a proud pureblood and though she didn't believe in the bigotry others spouted, she liked the traditions she grew up with. There was a glow about her anytime she talked about her home and family. It darkened a little however when she talked about her father.

He was apparently a believer in the pureblood bigotry but wasn't as fanatical as Malfoy or other Death Eaters. Lord Cygnus Greengrass was a member of the Wizenmagot and his wife Abigail used to be a potioneer before stopping to focus on family.

Daphne had the smarts to rival Hermione, but she didn't flaunt it like Hermione would. She was also very helpful when it came to homework, especially runes since she was in the fourth year class. Runes was her favorite subject and so they spent a lot of time in the library with her tutoring him on the subject. She vowed to catch him up by the end of the fall term.

They spent a great deal of time together and had gotten to know each other quite well. Over this time, he had accidentally let some unpleasant things about his childhood slip. One thing he learned about Daphne was that she was not one to beat around the bush with.

She threatened to cut his bits off if he didn't tell her the full story of how he was abused and made to live in a cupboard for ten years. He also wasn't aware that she could get so angry until that moment either. It took a great deal of strength to keep her from running to Dumbledore and cursing him when he told her it was the headmaster that put him there. For one so thin, she was very strong.

After that, the full truth about his life had become easier to talk about with her. And as such, he became closer to her than anyone else. She knew the real him and she didn't run away, didn't resent him, and best of all, she didn't pity him.

The hallway they were in was empty and quiet. It was Saturday afternoon and most people would be outside, enjoying the last of Scotlands warm weather. Daphne had begged him to see the rooms hidden under the trap door. He was hesitant at first, unsure if the traps were still there or not.

But, after some convincing, he accompanied her down through the dark hole. None of the rooms were used anymore except the large chess board. By now, the pieces had been repaired and after a game of chess which ended in Harry being humiliated in six moves, they left.

They walked down the hall in silence and as they walked closer to the end of the hall. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He knew something wasn't right and instinctively wrapped his right arm around Daphne's waist and moved her behind him as he turned, flicking his wand into his hand. He silently thanked Kingsley for the late birthday gift, giving him a hit wizard wand holster.

His training proved successful and just as he turned, a bolt of red flew passed where Daphne had just been. He took a step forward to face his attackers, making sure he covered Daphne completely. His attackers caused him to freeze however when he saw just who they were.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry asked, shock evident on his face. They were both staring wide eyed with their wands pointed at him. They clearly were surprised that he had pulled Daphne out of the way in time.

His shock quickly gave way to anger though. "What the fuck are you doing!" He demanded, gripping his wand tighter. They both gaped at him like a fish out of water. "Answer me!" He wasn't aware of the dangerous blue sparks that began to shoot from his wand, putting scorch marks into the stone floor.

"We-we-just need you to listen Harry!" Hermione stammered, breaking from her shock. Ron had also gotten over himself and raised his wand back up to Harry.

"I wouldn't do that Ronald." Harry said dangerously.

"And what Potter. You're going to curse me? We're trying to help you!"

"Help me? Why would I need your help?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. Ron still hadn't lowered his wand.

"We think we know why you've been acting the way you have." Hermione responded, shooting a glare at Daphne who had slipped her wand out of her sleeve and was glaring back at the two Gryffindors.

"Let me guess, you I think I've drugged him or some stupid thing." Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

"You know what you've done snake. Were going to take him to Professor Moody and expose you for what you really are!" Ron said accusingly.

"You actually think she's giving me, what? Potions to somehow control me?" Harry said, not really believing what was coming out of his two ex-friends mouths.

"Yes Harry. Don't worry, we can get you help." Hermione said in a soothing tone she had obviously picked up from Molly Weasley.

"You think she is the one changing me, making us not friends anymore?" Harry asked, locking his occlumency shields in place to keep his anger from bursting forth. Dumbledore had taught him that emotions could help overpower spells, and if he went into a fight with Ron or Hermione without calming his emotions, he might end up killing them.

Both of them nodded, "And what about before school? When you distanced yourselves from me then. Ron was jealous of me, of my fame as usual. Hermione, you were caught in the middle and I understood that, but it seems you've completely taken his side. I never thought you to be as petty and jealous as him, but clearly you are."

"Harry, you have changed though. We just had to get used to your changes after the World Cup." Hermione soothed. The voice she was using was beginning to grate on his nerves and now he had to concentrate even harder on keeping his emotions in check.

"And if I say I don't want to go to Professor Moody?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer just by seeing Hermione tighten her grip on her wand.

"Sorry Harry." She brought her wand up. For all of Hermiones brilliance, it didn't seem to translate into dueling. Sure, she may know a lot of spells, but she was dreadfully slow and in combat, seconds were everything. Harry found it laughable that she thought herself so much better than him that she could raise her wand and perform a spell before he could do anything, even though his wand was already trained on her.

Harry cast a silent banishing spell, followed by a disarming charm, and then an incarcerous. The first knocked her back ten feet, causing her to hit the ground with a thud. The disarming charm had hit her in mid air, sending her wand into the wall next to her. The ropes hit just as she landed on the ground, locking her in thick black ropes. She had the wind knocked out of her and she unsuccessfully struggled against the ropes.

Harry sighed when he saw Rons face turn purple with rage. Apparently he forgot he was a wizard and could use magic. He took three steps forward and threw a right hook, dropping his wand to beat Harry the muggle way. He simply ducked the right hook and grabbed his wrist as it passed over him. Using Ron's forward momentum, he brought Rons arm behind his back and pushed upwards causing the red head to cry out in pain and drop to his knees.

"Now listen carefully Ronald." Harry hissed into his ear. "I will only give you one warning. If you ever try to hurt me, Daphne, or any of my friends, the pain you feel will be much worse than this." With that, Harry pushed his arm further upwards until a loud crack echoed in the hall and Ron yelled out in pain.

Harry released his arm and Ron fell to the floor, his arm twisted oddly behind his back. He swiftly walked over to where Hermione was still struggling in the ropes. "What did you do to him!" She demanded. He could see anger and fear in her eyes.

Harry crouched down as he looked over her. "I taught him a lesson I hope he remembers." He responded coldly, all emotion gone from his face. His occlumency shields were the only thing that kept her from being a pile of broken bones and squashed meat. "I hope you remember this moment Hermione. Never raise your wand to me again."

Harry turned to walk away when her voice called out, "Wait, aren't you going to free me?"

Harry didn't bother to turn around and stepped over Ron. "You're the brightest witch of your age, figure it out." Daphne smirked at him when he offered her his arm. She took it gratefully and walked out of the hall with him. Harry knew that he had actually saved Ron from even worse pain. The Ice Queen persona wasn't just a front. She had a vicious streak about her and Ron attacking her definitely would have resulted in far worse pain than a broken shoulder.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the walk down to the hall for dinner. No words were needed between them. "Thank you." She whispered, quickly kissing him on the cheek and before he could respond, let alone think about what she just did, she walked into the Great Hall.

He shook himself from the daze that momentarily clouded him and followed her in. She had been careful that no one else saw that exchange. God forbid the world learn the Ice Queen was actually soft at heart, Harry laughed to himself.

–

Dumbledore was seething in his office. "Those two idiots." He muttered to himself. Fawkes watched him amusedly as he paced back and forth. The headmaster had just come back from the hospital wing where Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were staying for the night.

Mr. Weasley was having to have his whole shoulder repaired from the damage Harry had caused. Miss Granger sat faithfully by his side like a love sick puppy. He immediately recognized the love and loyalty potions that she had been taking the last several months but figured it wasn't wise to say anything. They were surely being brewed by Molly and he couldn't disagree that Miss Granger would make a fine wife for the youngest male Weasley. The Weasleys were a very loyal family to him and it wouldn't do good to expose that illegal activity.

He had used passive legilimency to figure out that it was Alastors idea to confront Harry in such a manner. That was a major problem since Alastor shouldn't care about friendships at the school. Something else was going on entirely here and he had to figure it out soon. All of his other plans had to cease until he figured out the agenda of his longtime friend.

The passive legilimency also showed glimpses of the coldness and confidence of Harry in that fight. It was clear that the boy was quickly becoming exceptionally strong. The mixture of coldness, power, and confidence reminded him of another student from long ago. A student that would one day become the greatest dark lord of recent years.

The thought chilled the old headmaster to the bone. Soon, he will have to reel Harry back in. He just needed a way to make sure Harry stayed in the light, stayed under his control. But first, he had a certain professor to worry about.


	7. A Brief Hogsmeade Excursion

"Harry, when I agreed to have you better trained in defense, I didn't think you would be practicing it on your friends." He snorted, a smirk playing off his face. Harry was sitting in the Headmasters office the evening of his incident with Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore currently had his patented, disappointed grandfather face on as he peered at him over his half-moon glasses.

"I did what I was trained to do, defend. They tried to curse Daphne in the back first. Then Hermione raised her wand at me so I put her down. Ron forgot he was a wizard and charged with his fists. I then put him down." Harry responded, his amusement leaving his face and replaced with an emotionless demeanor. He had adopted Daphne's Ice Queen persona for himself, figuring it an excellent way to deal with Dumbledore.

Daphne had told him that Dumbledore was a skilled politician and could probably gleam even the smallest of information off facial cues. Dumbledore took off his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He replaced his spectacles and looked at Harry for a minute before continuing. "These skills we are teaching you are not to be used lightly. I agreed to it because I feel you have the maturity to undertake the increased responsibility. Am I mistaken?"

"No, sir. I will use...less aggressive means of defending myself." Harry answered honestly. He had only done what he had, in the hopes they wouldn't do anything to Daphne or his other friends.

"Like using words, Harry?" The Headmasters usual small smile returned to his lips.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, Headmaster, like words."

"Good, now I believe you have your lesson with Kingsley this evening?" Harry nodded, "Alright. I wont keep you here any longer." Harry stood up and walked to the door. "If I hear of another incident of you harming a student I will have to think differently about your defense training." Dumbledore warned as Harry walked out of his office.

Dumbledore sighed wondering if this frustration was going to be worth it in the future. He needed Harry to be well trained to face the Death Eaters in the coming war. Harry will be a valuable weapon in the coming war. Sure, he wasn't going to teach the boy anything that could potentially take himself or Voldemort down, but he wanted the boy as a soldier to dispatch the Death Eaters, leaving himself to Voldemort. Once Harry died to Voldemort of course, and Harry had rid the world of Death Eaters.

It wasn't a long walk to the room of requirement from the headmasters office. "So what's this I hear about putting a Weasley into the hospital wing?" Sirius asked with a stern look.

Harry shrugged, taking off his cloak and put it on a nearby bench. Only Sirius and Kingsley were present this evening. "He deserved it. Tried to curse Daphne in the back." Harry said shortly. He was still bitter about that fact and knew it was going to take some time until his anger had subsided.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Weasley and Granger thought I was being controlled somehow by Daphne. They wanted to take me to Professor Moody to get me fixed. However they got that idea, I have no idea."

"Why would they want to take you to Professor Moody and not Madame Pomfrey?"

"I didn't ask. It is odd though isn't it? Maybe they trusted him more than Madame Pomfrey? But I don't see why."

"Do you think it requires further investigating?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe. I'll keep my eyes and ears open for now." Harry ran his hand through his short hair.

"Its such a shame. I really liked that Granger girl last year."

"Yeah, but she has clearly chosen Ron over me. Nothing I can really do about it."

Sirius nodded. "Anyways, is Daphne alright?" Daphne was the only one of his new friends that had met Sirius and Remus. He always had an annoying smirk when he brought her up.

"Yeah, I pulled her out of the way just in time. It was odd though. I sensed the magic being cast and my instinct told me to pull her away. A split second later and a stunner flew passed the both of us."

"Always saving the damsel in distress." Sirius said with a smirk.

That was the exact moment Harry felt the same hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He felt the air turn slightly static and the faint smell of o-zone. Knowing what that meant and not seeing a spell flying at him from the front, he sidestepped. It was just in time as a blue flame cutter flew just pass his right shoulder and slammed into the stone wall, leaving a large dark mark.

Harry spun on the spot, flicking his wand into his hand and had a bone breaking hex on his lips. He stopped however when he saw Kingsley grinning from ear to ear, his wand at his side. "You're getting faster Harry. Quite remarkable that you have picked up that talent."

Harry relaxed his posture, dropping his wand arm, but not sheathing it just in case. He had learned the hard way to never be caught off guard. Moody's antics about constant vigilance was good advice. "What talent?"

"You're connecting with your magic on a level few do. You're trusting it, instinctualy. Magic can do many things, things we don't quite yet understand, and when a wizard trusts his magic completely, a bond begins to form."

Harry still had a confused look on his face and so Kingsley continued. "I think it happened the night of the World Cup. You were dying yet you hadn't completed your mission to save those girls. You reached into yourself, connecting with your magic, completely giving yourself to your magic, and it responded."

"But, I've always trusted my magic. Doesn't everyone?" Kingsley shook his head and Harry frowned further.

"Not in the way I think you do. Its natural for humans to never fully trust in something. People always have doubts, whether it be about their spouse, god, magic, whatever. No one ever trusts something completely. That's why we have jealousy and pettiness and bigotry. Its natural. But you, I think after that night at the World Cup, you put your complete faith into your magic."

"But what does that mean?"

"You're trusting your magic over your own five natural senses to keep you safe." Kinglsey said, his grin widening.

"Your saying my magic is a sixth sense of sorts?"

Kingsley nodded, "Yes. Your magic has built, in a sense, a passive wall around you, alerting you to possible threats. Its protecting you naturally. Though its not common, its also not unheard of and develops in people that went through similar things you have."

"So, does this magical sixth sense have any other uses than just alerting me to a potential attack?"

Kingsley shrugged, "I don't know. That will be something you'll have to figure out."

"How did you know I had this sixth magical sense?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"I had a hunch."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "You sent a flame cutter curse at my back based off a hunch?"

Kingsley at least looked slightly guilty, "It was a good hunch?" Harry wasted no time, bringing his wand back up and sending a silent bone breaking hex at Kingsleys right hip.

The duel ended five minutes later with an amused Sirius waking Harry up. "You're getting better."

"What're you talking about? I lost." Harry groaned, sitting up, holding his aching head. He had taken a blasting hex straight to the jaw which knock him out cold. He could already feel the bruise forming.

"Not exactly." That's when Harry saw the unconscious form of Kingsley laying not far away. "Your last wind wall smashed him into the wall and knocked him out cold. Brilliant spell that was. One of Dumbledores?" Harry nodded, working through the fight in his head.

It was a technique he had developed with Remus so that he could review each duel. Occlumency served to act like a penseive within his own mind and he could walk through all of his duels and see where he went wrong.

Sirius didn't say anything else as he walked over to revive the Master Auror. "Bloody hell, what was that. I didn't even see it coming." Kingsley muttered, sitting up to face Harry.

"One of Dumbledores spells." Sirius answered for Harry, seeing that he was still working through the fight in his head.

"Jesus, the kid's gettin' scary Sirius. I was struggling to keep up with him."

"He has to be scary. Think of who he has to go up against."

Kinglsey nodded, "Do you think we're doing the right thing? He is just a kid."

Sirius looked sadly at Harry, "He stopped being a kid the first time he took a life."

"Yeah, but that was just a month-"

Sirius held his hand up to stop Kingsley, "That wasn't the first person Harry has killed." Seeing Kinglseys confused look Sirius continued. "His first year here, Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. They battled fighting over the philosophers stone. Harry killed him with his bare hands."

"Surely Dumble-"

"Because of the blood magic that runs in Harry, Voldemort couldn't touch him. Consequently, Quirrell couldn't either and so when Harry defended himself by placing his hands on Quirrells face, he literally disintegrated."

"Bloody hell, you're tell me that just by Harry touching the man, he killed him?" Kinglsey asked, shock and horror playing across his face.

"Yes, he had his hands wrapped around my neck, choking me. In desperation I placed my hands on his face, trying to push him away. I can remember his screams of pain when his skin melted to my touch. The smell of burnt flesh in my nostrils. The feeling of his bone disintegrating in my palms. I've tried to forget about it, but it's impossible to do so." Harry said, causing both adults to jump in surprise.

"Harry I-" Sirius began but Harry waved him off.

"Its okay. Its not a secret that should be kept from Kingsley. It was the first time I have killed, but not the last. I know I will probably have to kill again, its how war works."

"What did Dumbledore do?" Harry noticed that Sirius scowled. His godfather and Dumbledore's relationship was deteriorating rapidly. Neither agreed on anything and even though Harry didn't trust the Headmaster, he also didn't think him evil. He was a threat in the long run, but short term he was tolerable.

"Sent me back to my abusive muggle relatives to live in captivity for the summer." Harry responded coldly.

"Surely he-" Kingsley began.

"He's not the saint everyone thinks he is." Sirius cut him off.

"No man is, but he had to have his reasons." Kingsley finished.

"He did. But in my opinion they weren't very good reasons. It doesn't matter anymore since I never have to go back there."

"We've gotten side tracked and only have a few hours left. Should we continue with today's lesson?" Kingsley asked, changing the subject. The rest of the evening progressed normally. He didn't see Hermione in the Gryffindor common room that evening like he usually did. It took an hour to finish his charms homework before falling asleep. He was thankful that everyone gave him space. By some of the whispers and stares around him, it was clear that word had already spread about his fight with his ex-best friends.

–

Harry was walking down the 2nd floor charms corridor alone for once. It was rare that he found himself alone, walking in-between classes. Usually he had Neville or Daphne with him but both had gone off to do other things.

As he walked, enjoying the rare peace and quiet, he heard sniffling coming from an abandoned classroom. It sounded like someone was crying. He wasn't one to stick his nose in another persons business, but he was curious.

He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. A first year Hufflepuff was sitting in the corner of the classroom with her head in her hands, crying softly. Thinking quickly, Harry stepped inside and shut the door softly so as not to startle the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, stepping further into the room. She looked up, startled by his presence. He held his hands up to look as non threatening as possible. "What's your name?"

He walked to a nearby desk and sat down, setting his book bag on the table. "Emily."

"That's a pretty name." He was rewarded with a blush and she stopped crying. "Want to tell me why you're here?"

"J-just some other students teasing me." She responded, wiping her eyes of tears.

"May I ask what they were teasing you about?"

"T-they c-called me n-names." She began to tear up again, the memory of her bullying coming back to her.

Harry took a guess as to what names they were calling her, "Was one of them mudblood?" She nodded her head, as sobs began to wrack her body. Harry swiftly moved from his seat and pulled the girl into a hug. He was surprised at how quickly she latched onto him, burying her head into his chest. He began to feel his shirt dampen but didn't care as he began to run his hand through her wavy blonde hair.

"Do you know who called you names?" He felt her head move up and down in a positive. "Were they in Slytherin house?" Again she answered by nodding her head. "Was the person blonde haired?" This time she answered in the negative which made Harry frown. "Were they the same age as you?" She nodded her head, still crying, though not as bad as earlier. This made Harry frown further. It seems Malfoys influence was getting to the younger years.

"W-why do they hate m-me?" She said, her words muffled into his chest.

He continued to run his hand through her hair, "They don't hate you. They fear you."

This got her attention and she looked up from his chest. Harry felt his heart breaking when he saw the lost and sad look on her face. Her blue eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Why do they fear me?"

"In this world, many believe that those born to magical parents are superior, and they fear you because you weren't born to magical parents. They fear you becoming stronger than them and proving their beliefs wrong."

"But that's not right!" She cried.

"It isn't, but they believe it none-the-less. People like you and me will always be seen as lesser beings because we aren't pureblood."

"Even you? You're Harry Potter though!" Harry looked at her questioningly. He hadn't suspected her of knowing who he was, though he probably should have. She gave him a pointed stare as to say _'of course I know who you are'_ , which made Harry chuckle.

"Sometimes I forget my fame. I'm not too fond of it. Yes even me, I'm a half-blood and because of that, some will still look down on me."

"But you're a hero!" She said almost angrily which made Harry chuckle even more.

"I'm not sure about the hero bit. Do you want to know something? Something few know?"

She nodded her head, eyes wide. "Dumbledore is a half-blood as well." A small gasp escaped her lips. "And do you know who Voldemort is?" She nodded her head cutely. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't wince when he said his name. "He was a half-blood too."

This confused her greatly, "But why would the purebloods follow him if they don't like half-bloods?"

Harry was even more surprised with her knowledge of the last war. "They don't know he is a half-blood. Voldemort styled himself a Lord and so they believed him to be pureblood. In fact, you can still go and see young Voldemort here in the castle. A medal and a picture of him is in the trophy room from the forties. He was once Tom Riddle."

"Really?"

"Yes really. A great many lies surround Riddle and his past. Once you get to know it, he isn't as scary as he sounds."

"Why wouldn't his followers look into his past though? They would have found that no actual Voldemort existed if he just made the name up."

This caused Harry to laugh outright. "You are very quick for your age." She blushed cutely at him. "In my experience, followers of Voldemort aren't very bright. They also aren't knowledgeable of muggles since they hate them. They trusted him on the basis that Voldemort was powerful and therefore had to be a pureblood while conveniently ignoring that Dumbledore who was regarded as the most powerful wizard in the world, was a half-blood."

"You must be powerful like Dumbledore and Voldemort. Everyone says you are."

"I am." Harry said truthfully. There was no point hiding that fact. He was. He knew it, his teachers knew it, and the world now knew it. "But I am young and in-experienced. Voldemort and Dumbledore have many years under their belt. I am just a fourth year still in school. Compared to them, I am still nothing."

"I wish I could be like you." She muttered, snuggling into his chest like a younger sister would.

"My power is more a curse than a gift." Harry said sadly. She looked at him through adorably confused blue eyes. "Did you read the papers about my fight with a basilisk?" She nodded her head. "What the papers don't say is that for the entire year I was ostracized. Other students, even some teachers feared me. They thought I was the one setting loose the basilisk on them. They called me names and blamed me for every student that was petrified. When things go right, I am praised, but if anything goes wrong, even when I have nothing to do with it, I am hated. It is the nature of my fame."

"I won't ever hate you." Harry could see the determination in her eyes and it made him smile.

"I know. What's your next class?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject. The fact that he was still here, and now several minutes late for history came over him. Professor Binns wouldn't miss him but her teacher wouldn't take kindly to missing her.

"Herbology." She responded.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the greenhouses so you don't get into trouble." She nodded and got up. Harry walked her down to the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Found my stray Badger, Mr. Potter?" Professor Sprout asked when he escorted her into Greenhouse 2.

"I did." Then he stepped closer so only she could hear what he was about to say. "She was being bullied by some younger Slytherins about her blood. I took some time to explain the reasoning behind those attacks."

"What did you say to her? She looks happier than I've ever seen her!" She whispered back. Harry glanced back at Emily and saw she was talking excitedly with another Hufflepuff girl. The very red face she was sporting and short glances at him hinted they were talking about him.

"I have a way with girls professors." He saw a small upturn of the professors lips.

"Yes I know you do. Miss Torridge isn't the only one to have a crush on you Mr. Potter." Harry chuckled lightly.

"Well, I am late for history and should get going. Have a good day professor." Harry said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Do you need a note?"

He shook his head, "I doubt Professor Binns will have noticed my absence."

This time she laughed, "You're probably right. Ten points to Gryffindor for helping another house."

Harry bowed his head and walked over to Emily. "If you need anything, just ask." She blushed heavily as he walked out of the greenhouse. He ended up not even bothering to go to history that afternoon. Instead he took the time to get his broom and go flying. He hadn't done it all year and missed the freedom of flying around the castle.

He ended up skipping lunch, enjoying his time in the air too much and only landed for his Runes class. His evening training session was with Tonks this time. They went over different methods for attacking a guarded house. Since the aurors weren't authorized to use deadly force, Sirius had stepped in to improve upon the aurors way of conducting raids.

Sirius was once an auror himself, being the partner of Frank Longbottom. So, Sirius also knew how the aurors conducted missions, but with Sirius' know how of the dark arts and willingness to use deadly force, he changed the way to properly conduct a raid on an armed position.

Sirius' method was similar to the aurors. Strike hard, strike fast and overwhelm with numbers. The only difference was that Sirius firmly believed in putting down someone for good instead of simply stunning or disarming.

Training that evening was relatively light as always when it was with Tonks. Her lessons were more lecture than anything. It was fine for him since it gave him some time to rest. The other nights were brutal to his body.

Another day passed and still neither Hermione or Ron had so much as looked at him. He preferred it this way. It seemed that his message had been taken by the two of them and they were going to leave him alone from now on. Gryffindor house had been rather awkward ever since their fight. Everyone had taken Harry's side, even agreeing that it was right to defend a Slytherin from such a cowardly attack. It just wasn't the lion's way to attack from behind.

"So, Harry. Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Susan's question brought him out of his thoughts. They were in the library studying. It was just her, Neville, and Tracy. Daphne was in alchemy class and Hannah was in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Er, I don't know. Haven't thought about it I guess." That was true. He had completely forgotten that this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend.

"You have to have some fun Harry. You spend too much time studying." Tracy said, placing her transfiguration book down in order to look at him.

"Yeah, you need to get out and have a good time!" Susan piggybacked off Tracy.

"And I suppose you have an idea of how I should have a good time?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows. He got a blush from both of them which made him smirk triumphantly.

"Shut up Potter." Tracy responded. "You know what we meant. We're all going together. Join us."

"I suppose I could make time..." Harry trailed off, a smile playing on his lips.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like you have anything better to do."

Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically back at Susan. "I have many things to do."

Tracy snorted, "Like owl this mysterious friend of yours?"

"No, that's not it." Harry cursed himself at how defensive he sounded.

"I think that would be it Trace. Think its a girl?" Susan asked. All of a sudden, he hated her quick deduction skills passed on by her aunt.

"It must be. Look, his cheeks are going red! Ooh! Who's the girl Harry!" Tracy squealed. Harry looked desperately to Neville for some assistance but was met with an amused look that reminded him of his godfather.

"She must be important if Harry is willing to give up a whole Hogsmeade trip just to get her letter." Susan said.

" _She_ , is a friend. That is all, and no I am not giving up a Hogsmeade trip for her letter." Harry said shortly. He didn't even believe himself. Saturday was his favorite day for a reason. "I said I would go with you."

"Uhuh. Well, I hope to someday meet this mysterious girl that has captured our Harry's heart so." Tracy said in an annoying tone. Harry refrained from telling them that she would be here in less than a month.

"So Neville. Any special ladies you wish to take to Hosgmeade?" He asked, desperate to get the girls attention off him. Neville blushed red giving away his intentions towards a girl. It wasn't necessarily fair for Harry to divert attention onto Neville in that manner since he already knew that he wanted to ask Hannah out to Hogsmeade.

Harry secretly thanked the gods that Hannah had quickly gotten over her crush and hero worship of him. It definitely would have made things awkward if the girl Neville had a crush on was crushing on him.

"Oh my god. Who do you want to take to Hogsmeade on a date?" Tracy asked. Neville gave him a betrayed look.

"Hannah." Harry responded for Neville. Both girls squealed.

"Harry!" Neville shouted, earning a hush from Madame Pince.

"Sorry mate. Sometimes you need a push." Harry shrugged.

"Ask her. I know she will say yes!" Susan said.

"She will?"

"Of course she will. All she ever does is talk about you." Susan said like it was a well known fact.

"She does?"

"Of course she does silly. Ask her!" A small smile played across Neville's lips. Harry had learned that Neville sometimes needed a prod in the right direction. He knew the correct way to go, but was hesitant to take it because he feared himself. Harry vowed to instill self-confidence in his new friend.

"But what if she says no?" Neville asked.

"She won't, trust me. I'm her best friend and I know she likes you."

"Who likes him?" Hannah asked, making everyone jump in their seats. She walked up with Daphne. Hannah walked over and sat next to Neville while Daphne took an empty seat next to Tracy.

"No one. I think I've had enough talking with you crazy women. Neville?" Neville took the hint and grabbed his books and quickly hurried out of the library. Sometimes retreating was the correct option.

"You think I should ask her out?" Neville asked once they were clear of the library.

"Yeah I do. You two obviously like each other."

"But what if I screw things up? It could ruin my friendship with you or the others." Neville said, fear coming over his voice.

Harry stopped and turned to Neville, placing his hand on his shoulder. "If things don't work out between you and Hannah, don't think I would abandon you. I wont. You are my friend. The others feel the same way. However, I think you and Hannah will find yourself very happy together."

"You think so?" Neville asked, a new hope coming over him.

"Yeah I do. You two just seem... right for one another."

"Thanks Harry." Neville said, looking relieved, like a great weight had been lifted off of him. "What about you? That girl that writes you letters is more than a friend isn't she?"

Harry was momentarily taken aback by Neville's awareness. He should have known that Neville would fish more out than the girls. He had a way of reading people that was unparalleled to others. Neville may not be the most gifted wizard, but he had other talents.

"I don't know Nev. I don't know."

–

"I underestimated how nice it was to have a day off." Harry said. He grabbed his mug of buttebeer and gulped it down. He was at the Three Broomsticks with Daphne, Susan, Tracy, and Blaise Zabini. He didn't know the quiet Slytherin well, but Daphne and Tracy vouched for him. So far, he found he enjoyed his company. He was quiet, but had an intelligence about him. His words were calculated but honest and well thought. He also didn't prescribe to the normal pureblood bigotry. His family was from Italy before moving just a few years ago to England. Outsiders were looked down upon by the older English pureblood family almost as much as half-bloods.

"I knew you would have a good time." Tracy smirked. They sat in the corner of the pub. It was packed with students, all enjoying their freedom from the cramped castle. Madame Rosmerta bustled around, handing drinks and taking orders from her customers.

"What do you think Hannah and Neville are up to?" Harry asked, looking around for any sign of them. Neville had gotten the courage to ask her out on a date just a few days ago and of course she had said yes.

"Hopefully off snogging somewhere." Susan said causing everyone to laugh.

"Can you imagine them? Hannah and her shyness and Neville and his clumsiness." Harry said through his laughter causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Like you can do so much better!" Tracy said after catching her breath.

"Care to test me Trace?" Harry smiled triumphantly when she went beat red and her jaw dropped, not having suspected Harry to offer a snogging session.

"I didn't know it was possible to shut Tracy up." Blaise smirked. Tracy punched him in the arm in response earning more laughter.

"Wouldn't you rather be snogging this mysterious girl of yours?" It was Harry's turn to go red.

"What mysterious girl?" Daphne asked quickly, her eyes narrowing at her best friend.

"I already told you she's just a friend." Harry said just as quickly. He winced when his words didn't come out as strong as he intended. A part of him had hoped when she came to Hogwarts he might have a chance at taking things further with her. Still, a large part of him figured that she wouldn't ever see him in a romantic light. She was three years older and one of the smartest and most beautiful women in the world. He was nothing compared to her.

"What mysterious girl?" Daphne repeated irritably.

"You know those letters he gets every Saturday?" Daphne nodded. "They're from some girl, though he wont say who it is." Tracy finished.

"Who is she?" Daphne demanded. Their was another emotion behind her eyes other than curiosity, it almost looked like jealousy. He put that idea out of his head quickly though. She wouldn't be jealous of him talking with another girl. They were just friends after all and she hadn't shown any interest in him romantically.

Harry shrugged, "A girl I met at the World Cup. She lives in France and we keep in touch." She looked relieved which made him question that she didn't like him more than a friend.

"Look who showed up." Tracy said, changing the subject. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione and Ron walk into the Three Broomsticks. He caught Hermione's eye but she quickly looked away.

"They still bitter about what you did to them?" She asked.

Daphne snorted in an unladylike fashion, "Bitter? They're probably livid. He broke Weasels shoulder and wrist. Not to mention he made the book worm look like a fool."

Harry rolled his eyes. Word had travelled fast about what happened between him and his ex-friends. Daphne had been a big reason the accurate events of that day was accepted as truth. It led to the two Gryffindors being further ostracized and Harry put on an even higher pedestal in the castle.

"I'm glad you put those two in their place." Susan said, staring down the two Gryffindors as they took their seat in the opposite corner of the pub. The others nodded in agreement.

"I just hope they don't do anything else." Harry responded, finishing the last drop of butterbeer.

"They would be stupid to do anything." Daphne said, placing a hand on his arm. She didn't often touch him, especially in public and the action took him slightly off-guard.

"Anyways, I think it's getting late. I have to be back for my training." Harry said, getting up quickly. They followed him back to Hogwarts where they then split up for the evening. The walk to the seventh floor was quiet as usual. He was beginning to greatly enjoy his lessons and looked forward to them. As he walked, he pulled out the letter from Fleur and re-read it on the way. His stomach fluttered with every word read and he felt his strength greaten with every written letter.

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/favorited/followed. Next chapter, Fleur arrives and things begin to heat up.**


	8. So it Begins

**Thank you everyone that is continuing to stick with this story. I'm having a blast writing it. I would like to address the great amount of people that want this to be a Harry/Fleur/Daphne story. When I originally started out on this story I intended it to just be a Harry/Fleur story but it was never completely set in stone. I have multiple ideas swirling around in my head about the two girls and even I don't know yet which direction yet I will take with them. For now I will just say that everything is up in the air. Enjoy the next chapter and I hope you like Fleur and Daphne's first interactions with one another.**

The rest of October flew by and with each passing day, Fleur grew more and more nervous. She was soon to be at Hogwarts, soon to see Harry again. Letters were nice, but being in the presence of him is what she longed for.

What nerved her though was if he would be accepting of her. His letters were friendly enough, but they were just that, letters. Would things be awkward? Would they get along like they had those two months ago?

What scared her the most though was that he may already be taken with another witch. She wasn't sure how she would handle that. He was after all, famous and very handsome. The odds of another witch taking up with him were high, and that scared her.

They soared above the clouds in a large white carriage being pulled by Abraxas. Each student taken along had their own room and she currently sat on the bed of hers. Aimee sat next to her, reading through a charms book. Her constant reassuring that Harry would be just as excited to see her as she was to see him fell on deaf ears. Her fears were constantly brought to the front of her mind.

She laughed to herself. When she was little she had vowed to never act this way about a boy, yet here she was. Ever since that night, she had thought of nothing but those emerald eyes that captivated her so. The grace and raw power that flowed through him entranced her. He was everything she had imagined in a potential mate.

When she spoke to her mother about him, she said that to claim him would be difficult, even more difficult than when her mother had set out to take her father. Veela were territorial creatures as well as very magical beings. Fleur knew her magic well enough to know her magic was calling for Harry. That's why every waking moment without him ached. That's why she was desperate to see him again, and scared to death that he was taken by another. These last two months away from him had forced her to understand more about her veela nature than ever before.

" _Ladies, we are almost here. Join us in the entrance room._ " Madame Maxime poked her head into Fleurs room. The Headmistress was one of the few people at Beauxbatons that actively took an interest in her well being.

" _Calm down Fleur. You're about ready to have a heart attack. That will make a hell of an impression on him, I'm sure._ " Aimee said sarcastically.

" _I'm fine. But what if he's dating another girl?_ " Fleur asked her best friend for the millionth time.

Aimee rolled her eyes, " _I don't think he is. Your letters have never mentioned a girlfriend._ "

" _But they do mention a girl named Daphne. They must be close for him to mention her._ " She couldn't help but already dislike this Daphne. Even if she was nothing more than a friend, her magic was already attempting to claim him and warp her mind against any possible threats.

" _I'm sure this Daphne is just a friend. He would have mentioned her being his girlfriend._ " Aimee did her best to calm her best friend. " _We need to get going_." Fleur nodded, following her friend out of her room.

When Fleur and Aimee entered the small entrance hall that was full of other students, they all grew quiet. Her presence often warranted that treatment. The boys were too scared to do anything around her, fearful to do something embarrassing. The girls tried their best to act like she wasn't even there.

After a minute of quiet, a heavy thud shook the whole carriage causing a few of the students to rock into each other. They had landed at Hogwarts. Fleur felt her stomach churn uncomfortably as nerves began to wrack her body.

" _We have arrived. Come, come, they are waiting for us!_ " Madame Maxime ushered them forward. The doors sprung open, sending light into the carriage. Despite the air being chilly and Englands reputation for being cloudy, today appeared to be a sunny and cloudless one.

Fleur followed the other students out with Madame Maxime right behind her. As soon as she touched ground, her eyes roamed skyward, looking at her surroundings. Hogwarts was just like Harry had described, a medieval castle, towers and all. Then her eyes shifted downwards to a sea of students wearing black robes. She noticed that they all wore different colors, some red, others yellow, green, and blue.

She knew that they were all apart of different houses. Harry was a Gryffindor, wearing red trimmed robes and so her eyes sought out that color. She ignored the conversation between her headmistress and the Hogwarts headmaster. Her focus was entirely on the Hogwarts students, her eyes desperately roaming for any sign of raven hair and emerald eyes.

Aimee nudged her in the back and she jerked her head to alert her that the Beauxbatons students were being led into the castle. She followed her fellow students, but her eyes continued to roam the gathered Hogwarts students, desperate for a glimpse of him.

Just as she was about to pass into the grand hall they were being led in to, her eyes caught a glimpse of shining emerald in the crowd. She focused in and soon found herself lost in those familiar entrancing eyes. There he was. Two months had passed and if possible, he looked even more handsome than last she saw him. All forward momentum had stopped when her eyes locked onto his, causing Aimee to run into the back of her, but she didn't care.

–

His breath hitched in his throat and all the nerves left him. There she was. The girl that had been plaguing his dreams, the girl with impossibly blue eyes and pure silver hair. He wasn't even aware that he had begun to move towards her.

As he shoved his way through the crowd, he studied her beauty. His mind was taken back to that evening when she wore that tight fitting silver dress. She had been beautiful, radiant, but here, she was glowing. She looked like a thousand suns had taken hold inside of her. Her pale skin shown with an indescribable brightness and her smile beckoned him forward.

Before he knew it, he was in front of her, only a step away. They had only been two months apart, but now he felt like they had been away from each other for an eternity. She took the final step, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close.

He was vaguely aware of her fairly large chest pressed against his, but that wasn't the focus of his mind. No, his mind centered on the warmth and feeling of having her in his arms again. It was like no other feeling, and before today, before this moment, he had forgotten just how great it was.

As they held onto each other, the students around them had stopped to stare. Even Dumbledore and Maxime had stopped to look at their two charges hugging in the middle of the crowd. Both had amused and surprised looks on their faces. They were both aware of their history together.

"How are you?" Harry whispered into her ear, not willing to break his close contact with Fleur.

"I am good. And you?" She responded, her soft voice tingling his ears.

"I'm good. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." She responded. Harry lent back but kept his hands on her waist.

"Ahem." The sound of Headmaster Dumbledore clearing his throat broke them apart finally. "I am glad to see you reacquainted, but we should get inside to continue the festivities." He said, a smile adorning his old features.

Both Harry and Fleur flushed red, realizing that nearly six hundred students and staff were watching their greeting. "It iz a pleazure to meet you Monsieur Potter." Madame Maxime said, holding out her hand.

Harry took it and kissed the back of her hand, "And you as well Madame Maxime."

She looked pleased, as well as Fleur. "She iz one of my best students and I cannot thank you enough for your courageous actions."

Harry blushed heavily, "It was my pleasure." He said, unsure of what else to say. He still wasn't used to others thanking him for the things he had done. Fleur squeezed his arm that she had taken. Nothing else was said as they walked into the Great Hall. The Durmstrang students were already seated at the Slytherin table. The Beauxbatons students were asked to sit at the Ravenclaw table which cause him and Fleur to break contact. Luckily Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were situated next to each other and so they only had to sit a few feet from each other.

He got a lot of stares as he sat down, including from his table. Neville and Tracys stares were the most annoying and he fought the urge to look at them. He knew that they were guessing that this was the mysterious French girl he had been sending letters to. Daphne's frown and glare towards Fleur caught him off guard though. He would have to find out what that was about.

"Welcome, guests to Hogwarts!" Dumbledores voice boomed above all others in the Great Hall. "All of you already have been explained the reason for all of us gathered here this year. All of you know the rules to this tournament. Only those of age may enter, and not enter lightly! In just 24 hours we will choose the champion from each school. Grave dangers await those chosen." Dumbledore warned in a grave voice. He was a man of dramatics if nothing else.

"The tournament begins now!" He flicked his white wand at the large goblet that sat on a podium in front of the hall. It roared to life with a blue flickering flame. At the same time, food appeared on the tables and all attention that had been on the headmaster evaporated.

"Care to explain Harry?" Neville asked, setting a piece of chicken onto his plate. A few others stopped eating to listen to his response.

"She is Fleur Delacour, the girl from the World Cup." Harry explained shortly. "I attended a ball with her at the end of the summer."

"Is she the girl who you exchange letters with?" He asked.

"Yes." He wasn't too comfortable with the questions but knew it was best to get this out of the way.

"You never mentioned she was veela." Harry stared coldly at his friend.

"Does it matter if she is veela?"

"No, no!" Neville said defensively. "I was just surprised is all."

"Are you two close?" Katie asked suddenly.

"We are friends." He shrugged in response.

"Just friends? Because you seemed closer than just friends." Alicia said.

"Just friends." Harry confirmed, though it pained him to do so. Despite the warm greeting he received from her, he couldn't fathom that she would return his feelings.

"So how are you and Hannah?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. Harry groaned when his attempt at distraction didn't work.

"Your friend is already making an impression." Angelina said causing Harry to turn around. Around her were several boys, all glassy eyed, trying to impress her. He knew that was not the attention she liked. He stood up and took the two steps to stand behind her.

"Leave Potter!" Rodger Davies spat at Harry before turning back to Fleur. "Miss Delacour, you shouldn't be friendly with that spoiled brat. You are far too beautiful and he is just a boy." He directed at her. Harry tensed up, his anger suddenly becoming much more difficult to control. He slammed his occlumency shields down, trying to muffle his emotions.

"'Arry eez more a man than you will ever be. Unlike you, 'e can control 'imself around me." Fleur snapped back. Rodger turned a deep shade of red as a few others, all girls, giggled.

"Care for a tour of the castle Fleur?" Harry asked, desperately wanting to get her away from the looks the others were giving her and him. The girls looked mad, some even disgusted, at her, while the boys looked at her lustfully. Some, like a certain red headed Gryffindor was actually drooling causing a book worm to glare sourly at Fleur.

"Thank you, 'Arry." She took his hand and walked out of the Great Hall with the eyes of everyone on their backs. A pair of blue eyes sitting in a sea of green followed them closely, a scowl forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry about them." Harry apologized for his schoolmates. They walked down the quiet halls, enjoying having each others company once again. Harry didn't have much time, his training started in just under an hour.

"Eet eez not your fault. I am used to eet. Ze same 'appens at Beauxbatons." She replied and squeezed his hand that she was still holding since taking it in the Great Hall. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach from just how right it felt to hold his hand.

"Its not right. I'm amazed at how well you handle it." He said sincerely. She glanced at him, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm amazed at 'ow you 'andle everything."

"At first I was horrible at handling anything really. Its taken some serious growing up on my part."

Fleur chuckled, "So you weren't always the knight in shining armor?"

Harry blushed slightly, "I probably always was that. But afterwards I was the type to shy away from people that wanted to show their appreciation. I also didn't surround myself with good friends." Harry said sadly. Apart of him would probably always long for his two lost first friends.

"Things are still bad between you and your old friends?"

Harry nodded, "Worse now. And things will probably only continue to deteriorate. Ron, I can understand, he has always been jealous of my fame. But Hermione, I don't know. I never pictured her to be the petty type."

"From what you 'ave told me about this 'Ermione, she eez very prideful. I know I would not be too gracious eef someone usurped my throne of being ze best at Beauxbatons."

Harry's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, but would you abandon me because I took over your spot?"

Fleur shook her head vehemently, "Non, of course not. Maybe I can speak wiz 'er?"

Harry looked at her incredulously, "Maybe. I have no idea what good that would do."

Fleur just shrugged, "Sometimes women can see a problem men cannot."

"Hey Harry! Ahh, I see Miss Delacour is here!" Sirius' voice boomed. They had unknowingly wondered up into the seventh floor where both Sirius and Remus were standing outside the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Er-uh-yes. She arrived this morning." Harry stuttered, taken slightly by surprised.

"Eet eez a pleasure to see you again Mister Black." Fleur said.

"Just Sirius please. Mister Black was my father. You're a little early pup."

"We decided to go for a walk. Things in the Great Hall were a bit..." Harry trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence.

"I'm sure they were. Nothing you couldn't handle though?"

It was Fleur that responded, "I can 'andle pesky leetle boys."

Sirius grinned, "And Harry isn't?"

Harry went red and face palmed. He wished the ground would swallow him whole as the others laughed. "I should probably leave you to your training." Fleur said, regaining control of herself.

"I can walk-"

"It would be silly for you to walk me out when you are already 'ere. I don't mind taking a stroll through ze castle. I will see you tomorrow?" Harry nodded. She grinned, and took a tentative step forward, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek.

She gave him one last smile before heading down the staircase. He could only watch her leave, rooted to his spot, the place where she had kissed him burned like fire.

"You have it really bad." Sirius grinned.

"I do not!" Harry exclaimed, but his words sounded hollow. He knew he was doomed this year. If she told him to jump off a cliff at this very moment, he just actually might.

"Oh, you really do." Remus remarked.

This time Harry groaned, "Not you too. You're supposed to be the supportive uncle!"

"I am. But I'm also a Marauder."

Harry walked passed his two father figures that were giggling like little school girls, "Bloody marauders." He muttered, pushing open the door into the Room of Requirement.

–

Fleur headed back to the Beauxbatons carriage. It seemed her and Harry's walk through the castle ended in perfect timing with the end of the feast. She felt her stomach grumble a little. She hadn't had much time to eat before she left with Harry. She figured could get something from the house elves in the carriage.

She ignored the various looks she received from the Hogwarts students that pushed passed her to go where they slept. Her mind was entirely focused on the walk she just had with Harry. The feeling of his hand in hers and how natural everything felt to her was perfect. She couldn't help but be reminded of a few of those sappy muggle romance novels she had read, about a couple that finally got together again after being broken apart for months.

He had given her his undivided attention this evening and was kind enough to rescue her from the Great Hall which was filled with awkwardness. Also, it appeared that no girl was particularly too friendly with Harry. Some brown haired witch that had sat near him was leaning into him slightly at the Gryffindor table, but he didn't appear to return her affections. Maybe that was the Daphne girl and she really was just a friend?

Her thoughts were broken up when she almost ran into a boy with bright blonde hair and pale skin. His looks and attitude screamed rich pureblood and the way he looked her over sent a shiver down her spine. "Hello m'lady. I wanted to introduce myself to such a beautiful woman. Draco Malfoy." He took her hand which had been at her side and kissed her knuckles. She snatched her hand back quickly.

"Fleur Delacour. What eez eet you want?" She asked, putting on the cold mask she had developed from her time at Beauxbatons.

"I would like to show you around the castle. A woman like you deserves the best host." The boy said haughtily. Fleur did her best to not roll her eyes.

"And you are ze best?" She asked, deciding to make an example of him in front of the growing crowd.

Draco gave his best smile, "Of course. I am from a rich, pureblood family of proper standing. Much better than Potter or anyone else at this school."

"I thought ze Potters were one of ze oldest families in Europe? 'E eez also a powerful wizard ees 'e not?" Fleur asked innocently, allowing her allure to go a little. The two oafs that stood behind Draco went glassy eyed immediately and one of them even began to move his arms to try and show off his muscles.

Draco scoffed, "Potter is just a spoiled brat who has everything handed to him. He is nothing but a liar and a cheat. I promise I can show you a man of proper standing."

Fleur chuckled deciding her game was over. No one insults her Harry. Wait, when did she think of him as hers? "'E eez everything you are not leetle boy. Run along and pretend your family name 'olds any real value."

Draco turned red and his hand instinctively went to his wand, "That eez not a wise idea." Fleur said dangerously her hand already grabbing her wand and pointing it between Draco's widened eyes. "Not just a pretty face, non?" She laughed.

Draco backed away slowly and made a beeline for the dungeons, "You'll regret this when my father hears of this!"

"I'm sure I will not when my father 'ere's of this!" She called out to the retreating blonde ponce as he disappeared into the dungeons. The two bodyguards behind him had to be slapped by Malfoy for them to recover from the allure Fleur let loose before they followed him.

"That was well played." Fleur turned to see two girls wearing the same robe colors of Draco approach her. One was a tall, elegant blonde haired girl that was extremely attractive. Fleur passively wondered if she had any veela heritage in her. The other was a shorter, brown haired girl that had a homely look to her.

"Pardon?" Fleur said, not lowering her wand. So far those in green hadn't been the most kind to her.

"You can lower the wand. We are friends of Harry's." Tracy said. "I am Tracy Davis and this is Daphne Greengrass." Fleur lowered her wand. She knew Daphne from Harry's letters.

"I wouldn't worry about Draco. He hates Harry for no real reason other than that Harry is better than that ponce in every way." Daphne said. Fleur studied the girl. She was the only one Harry had mentioned by name which meant he was close to her. Her fears that Daphne was a beautiful girl were definitely founded. She looked for any signs that Daphne didn't like her but couldn't find anything in that face. In fact, she had the same icy persona that Fleur had adopted. That only served to worry her even more about this Daphne.

"Eet eez nothing I 'ave not 'andled before." Fleur replied casually. "I am Fleur Delacour by the way." She shook the other two girls hands.

"So you are the girl that Harry has been exchanging letters back and forth with?" Fleur felt a small blush form on her cheeks. Still studying Daphne's face, she saw her clench her jaw. It was a small change and if she hadn't been looking, Fleur wouldn't have noticed a difference. That one facial change raised her suspicions even further that she might have competition for Harry.

"We attended ze ball together where 'e won my nations 'ighest order for saving my sister and my life. We kept in touch since." Neither of them looked shocked in any way. It was clear both knew who she was exactly.

"So, what is your relationship with him?" Daphne asked abruptly.

Fleur gulped, "Friends." She knew that answer immediately was going to have ramifications. For just a brief moment, Fleur could see a happiness come over the English witch. Yes, it was now confirmed, she had competition for Harry Potter.

Tracy looked back and forth between the two other witches and could see the growing tension between the two. "Right, so how do you like our school Fleur?"

Fleur didn't take her eyes off of Daphne when she responded, "Eet eez pleasant like 'Arry described to me."

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the palace that is Beauxbatons. You must wish you were back there instead of here." Daphne said, her eyes narrowing. Both girls had now completely realized the game they were going to be playing.

Fleur gave an innocent smile to the younger witch, "Beauxbatons eez beautiful yes, but I prefer ze company 'ere I think."

"Well, Daphne and I have to head to our dorm room. Right Daph?" Tracy said, trying to break up the two girls staring contest.

"Right. I'll see you later Fleur." Daphne said coldly, walking away with her best friend.

"And I look forward to eet!" Fleur called back, exiting the entrance hall and following the straggling Beauxbatons students back to their carriage.

–

Daphne walked with Tracy down to their common room in the dungeon. Her mind was in a constant spin ever since the other school delegates had come. The worst part was she couldn't figure out why. Why did she have this unnatural hate for Fleur? She had never had such a feeling of jealousy for someone ever.

Harry this year had thrown her completely for a loop. He was brave and kind and noble to a fault. Those were things any witch would admire in a man. But that wasn't what made her like Harry. No, she liked him because no matter what kind of stone cold persona she put on, Harry saw right through it. And, so, the last two months, with each passing day she had begun to learn more and more about the famous Boy-Who-Lived, and he about her. Now, she prided herself on knowing more about him than any other living being. This happiness at being connected to someone was all torn to pieces in just a few short hours however.

For the first time in her life, she felt completely out of control of her emotions. She was easily able to read the emotions of others. Such as, it was obvious to her that Fleur was desperately in love with Harry. Her face lit up anytime his name was mentioned. When Harry had asked to give her a private tour of the castle, Fleur looked like a toddler on Christmas day.

That pained her though. It felt like she was ready to pass out or throw up at the same time. What caused her head to spin though was the constant back and forth her mind was going on about. Part of her knew, deep down that she was beginning to like Harry as more than a friend. The other half vehemently denied any love for him other than a friend. It was safe to like him as a friend, but it could be deadly to like him as anything more.

But now everything had changed. Before Fleur, Harry had been hers this year. He had trusted her with secrets that he never told anyone else and she had done the same. In just two months, an unlikely friendship had formed and only deepened over time. She feared what Fleur could do to ruin that friendship. She feared what Fleur could do to ruin a possible deeper friendship.

On the other hand, she wanted to be happy for Harry. It was obvious he cared for her. They may not have spent much time around each other in the flesh, but they had a natural chemistry. It was on the same natural ease she shared with him.

She felt the jealousy towards Fleur for what it was. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl within a hundred-thousand miles. Daphne prided herself on her looks, but Fleur was spades above her. Daphne also prided herself on her smarts but the way Fleur had easily shut down Draco spoke of a girl who was highly intelligent. How could she ever compare to her in the eyes of Harry?

–

Dumbledore was not having a good night. The revelation that Harry and Fleur were close was not good for him. Things lately had not been going according to his new plans. The World Cup incident had thrown everything for a loop. Harry having his horcrux destroyed had thrown his well thought out plans into chaos.

His newly laid plans were now also in jeopardy all because of a silly schoolboy crush. Harry's personality had changed to a greater effect than he anticipated. It seems that the horcrux had a far reach on the boys emotions and thoughts. The boy now showed signs of James Potter and the heritage of an an old family.

It had taken a great deal of time to tame the Potter. Lily was a big help in doing so of course. Lily was always too quick to believe anything he said to her. She had even dumbly agreed to abandoned the well protected fortress that was Potter manor because of his word. James was too in love with her to ever say no.

James, before Lily Potter had entered his life would have been a real threat to his way of doing things. The young auror was once steadfast, independent, and with the help of his marauding friends, a real nuisance. He did what he wanted and he had the family name, wealth, and political power to do so. It wasn't until Lily had entered his life and tamed the Potter heir, that he was able to control that family.

After Charles had died in the war, Lily was there to put James back together and take over the reigns of the Potter family. She was smart, but gullible to authoritative figures. That was something he had used greatly to shape the events of that fateful Halloween night which resulted in a baby Harry being sent to his aunt and uncle. But, everything had gone awry at the World Cup, and his sway over the Potter heir was temporarily taken away by a friend of James, one that never had the undying love of Lily.

Once the horcrux was removed in Harry and he no longer had to die, a bit of training, a bit of insight into the coming war, should have been enough to put Harry forever in his debt.

The icing on the cake would have been a nice witch that he could control to have Harry fall in love. Hermione Granger would have been the perfect one. She mirrored Lily in every way. Ambitious, strong, smart, but also loyal to a fault. She, though, was currently being sought out as the wife of Ron by Molly Weasley and he didn't want to ruin her plans as of this moment. The Weasleys were, for the most part a very loyal family, especially Molly.

He was also aware of the Weasley matriarchs plans to eventually start Harry on potions to get him to notice the youngest Weasley and only girl.

Ginny was the next possible girl for him. She was the daughter of a loyal family and had a longtime crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. Both girls would make perfect wives for Harry, but now they had this veela to contend with.

The arrival of Fleur had thrown everything out of the window for a second time in just two months. He didn't have any way to control her. She was also the daughter of a powerful French politician and one that looked favorably upon Harry. He may be good friends with Sebastien, but his daughters always came first, no matter what, and so it would be impossible to get Fleur away from Harry in that route.

Harry was also close to the French veela if today was anything to go by. He worried for Harry Potter. These last two months had been trying for him. Many of the events of the last three years had been leaked to the press and though Harry was propped up on a pedestal of greatness, Dumbledores praise had taken a hit.

The boy was becoming the one the public looked too to save them. That couldn't be the case of course. He was Albus Dumbledore and knew what was best. The public would soon see though that Harry wasn't a wizard capable of such outlandish deeds. He was just a fourteen year old boy, too unprepared for the adult wizarding life and its problems.

Once this tournament was concluded, Harrys fame would take a large hit, and he would be there to pick up the pieces. Once he had Harry back under his thumb, he would be able to control Harry down the right path again. This French witch would just be a speed bump. After all she was just a veela and would just have her fun with him before leaving. That'll make Harry even more vulnerable and allow him to sweep in for the rescue.

 **Quick Edit. Thanks to the people that spotted I put patriarch instead of matriarch.**


	9. The Choosing of Champions

**I wanted to get this chapter out soon because, one I will be travelling for the next couple days, and second as a thank you to the now 1000+ followers.**

As per normal routine, Harry got up before dawn and prepared himself for his morning run. He added a thirty minute block of meditation to focus on his occlumency training for his normal morning ritual. Once outside, he ran four laps around the lake. It had increased from two to four in just two months. He was beginning to feel his body take drastic changes in terms of strength and conditioning. It was also showing in his nightly training. He could now outlast most of his opponents if things went the distance.

If his duels with either Sirius or Kingsley continued without either able to down the other, Harry would eventually win. He had more endurance and a larger magical core which allowed him to last much longer in a fight. After ten minutes, the two older men would begin to get tired and make mistakes, while Harry would still be operating at maximum efficiency.

After his run, he set into a routine of a hundred push ups, two hundred sit ups and ten, 100 meter sprints. He mixed up the order in which he did these work-outs, splitting them up so that he could get through them without hitting muscle failure.

As he was finishing up his last sprint and getting prepared to head back to the castle. A females voice called to him. He turned to see a beautiful, long blue haired girl in light blue robes walking towards him. Her robes alerted him to being a Beauxbatons student. "You are Harry Potter non?" Her French accent was almost non existent.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked, beginning to stretch out.

"I'm a friend of Fleurs. Aimee Beaucort." Harry kissed the back of her hand. "You are as charming as Fleur said. What are you doing out here so early?"

"I am getting in shape."

"Isn't that a muggle thing to do?" She asked, her eyebrows raised skeptically.

He shrugged, "Maybe, but it helps me. Helps with dueling and magic in general."

She laughed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Harry crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Care to find out for yourself?"

She smirked, "Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Unless if you're to scared to face me." He smirked.

"Scared to face you? You're three years younger than me. You don't have a chance."

"I'm old enough to fight a basilisk."

She scoffed, "That's all hearsay. The papers can lie."

Harry rolled his eyes, "We can prove it right now."

"What? Here? This is no proper area to duel!"

"Sounds like an excuse."

"Fine. But don't go crying to Fleur when I beat you." Harry's smirk was in full force. It would be a good way to determine how his training had been going. In all of his training, he had no knowledge of just how good he was getting compared to those of roughly his own age. He knew he was well ahead of his year-mates in subjects like charms, transfiguration, and defense, but this would be a good test against someone only a little older than him.

Aimee took out her wand and got into a dueling stance. It appeared she had some dueling experience based on the fact she put one foot forward to thin her target profile. "Feel free to make your move beautiful!" Harry mocked, causing the girl to narrow her eyes.

She moved first sending a simple stunner at him. Harry rolled his eyes at how slow it came at him and the fact she said it verbally. Maybe practicing with adult wizards trained in advanced dueling and combat was warping his view on how well witches near his age can perform magic.

Harry simply batted the spell away, non-verbally, causing Aime to raise her eyebrows. He still didn't make any move to attack, waiting to see if she had anything better to throw at him. She followed up with two blasting hexes which Harry simply dodged. This time they were both sent non-verbally but she telegraphed them by doing the proper wand movement giving him time to move.

She began to get frustrated with how easily he was making a fool of her. She began mixing her attacks up with cutting curses, tripping jinxes, and blasting hexes, but nothing touched him. Having enough fun, Harry pressed his attack. He sent an overpowered blasting hex, something Dumbledore had taught him to do. It required him to charge up his magical core before allowing it to flow through his wand. It resulted in a bright red flash of energy shooting out of his wand and slammed into the hastily created shield by Aimee.

It shattered her shield immediately, sending her onto her back. She didn't get even get a chance to move as another red ball of energy hit her in the stomach causing her world to go black.

"What happened?" Aime groaned when Harry revived her.

He smirked back at the blue haired girl, "You dueled me."

"Uhhh." She moaned, grabbing her aching head. Harry didn't blame her for the pain. Having been hit by Dumbledores stunning spell, he figured his felt close to the same way. It was like waking up with a hangover from too much firewhiskey. "You tricked me."

"Tricked you? I don't know what you're talking about." He helped her to her feet and held onto her to make sure she didn't fall over from being dizzy.

"How did you break my shield? And you used non-verbal magic."

"I am not your normal fourth year. It was a simple blasting hex that broke your shield."

"What! How is that possible!" She demanded, her dizziness beginning to leave her.

Harry shrugged, "I find that I am more powerful than your average witch or wizard." Her eyes narrowed. "Or above average witch." Her eyes narrowed even further. "Or powerful witch?" He winced.

She poked him in the ribs, "Watch it Potter or I won't give you permission for Fleur."

"Permission?"

"To date Fleur silly!" She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Date her?" He squeaked going red in the face.

She giggled, "Oh, you two are perfect for one another. She acts the same way when you're brought up."

"She does?" He squeaked again, his mind beginning to race. Did she like him like that?

"You two. Classic!" She laughed, walking away from him.

"Wait! What do you mean?" He called after her.

"Have a good day Harry!" She replied, not breaking a step as she walked back to the Beauxbatons carriage. This left him back to his thoughts. The sun was already well risen and breakfast was soon to start. There weren't any classes today and so he wasn't in a rush to get to the Great Hall. He decided that a walk through the castle would be a good way to think through his conversation with Aimee Beaucourt.

–

"What are your plans for the day Daph?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her in the Great Hall. They all had grown accustomed to sitting at the Hufflepuff table for non-dinner meals. Susan, Neville, Hannah, and Tracy also sat around them. The Hufflepuffs had also grown accustomed to their presence. For the most part, all of the houses respected the groups friendships, no one daring to speak out against it. Mostly because Harry currently had the reputation of being someone not to cross because of the stories surrounding him and his ex-best friends.

"Did you forget again? Today is when you're supposed to work with us on defense." She frowned at him.

"Errr right. I'm prepared." He replied weakly.

"Spending too much time thinking about a certain French witch Harry?" Tracy asked with a smirk causing him to blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry cursed his luck because in that moment Fleur walked in with Aimee by her side. She flashed him a brilliant smile which only caused his face to redden even more.

"Sure..." Neville replied, eliciting laughter from the group.

"The golden boy has fallen for the damsel in distress. How romantic!" Susan exclaimed, clasping her hands together and sighing in a dramatic manner.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up you lot." He said through gritted teeth. None of them noticed the increasing frown of Daphne or how uncomfortable she was with the conversation.

"So, what are we going to be going over today?" Neville asked.

"Basic dueling shields."

"Like the protego charm?" Hannah asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. There are other useful shield charms to learn though. The protego charm isn't a one size fits all shield, so to speak."

"How long will it take, because I do want to watch people put their names in the cup. I hear that the Weasley twins are going to try and get passed the age line." Susan said, getting a few nods from the others.

"Not long. Master Flitwick just wanted me to start you on the protego charm today. We will start to delve into other shields later."

"'Arry?" Fleurs soft voice sent a shiver down his spine as it always seemed to do. He spun in his seat to face her. Aimee was smirking right behind her. "I was wondering what you were doing zis afternoon?" She glanced at his friends who had a mix of emotions at the moment.

She had met two of his friends. Daphne was again showing signs of jealousy and hatred towards her. It was clear that the pureblood girl liked Harry as more than friends. The others watched on with amusement as Harry tried to get over his shock that she was talking to him.

"Er, sorry Fleur-"

"He's busy teaching us." Daphne finished, taking Harry's arm. Fleur narrowed her eyes. _So that's how its going to be?_

"Oh you 'ave those defense lessons 'Arry? Do you mind if we join in?" Fleur asked.

"I err, I do-"

"Why would you need them? You're a seventh year are you not?" Daphne responded coldly. Harry looked at her oddly trying to figure out why the two girls were acting hostile towards one another. As far as he knew, neither of them knew each other.

"I could always do with some brushing up on my skills."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure Aimee could definitely use some brushing up."

Fleur looked at her friend who had suddenly taken an interest in her shoes and had gone beet red. "I didn't know you two knew each ozzer?" She asked pointedly at her friend.

"Well, I er-may have dueled him this morning." Aime said embarrassed. Fleur simply raised her eyebrows waiting for Aime to continue.

"Lets just say, it didn't turn out well for Miss Beaucourt." Harry smirked causing Fleurs eyes to widen.

"'E beat you?" Fleur asked in disbelief.

"You tricked me Potter! Had I known you were a prodigy, I never would have agreed to duel you."

Harry laughed, "Haven't the papers been spouting the last two months that I was a prodigy?"

"Pssh, like anyone believes the papers." Aimee responded bitterly.

"I still can't get over the fact you lost! 'Ow badly?" Fleur asked.

"Two spells..." She muttered, looking down in embarrassment.

"Two spells? Two spells! Aimee Beaucourt, the pride of Beauxbatons dueling team, beaten by a fourth year in two spells!" Fleur laughed much to her friends discomfort.

"Shut up! You wouldn't do much better!" Aimee said, crossing her arms.

"How about you two come to my little class this afternoon and I'll help you shore up your defense's?"

Both girls nodded enthusiastically, suddenly forgetting their bitterness towards the other girl. They both walked away after Harry agreed to meet them in the Great Hall just after lunch.

"Are you sure you can trust them Harry?" Daphne asked, still looking coldly at the two French witches as they took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"Fleur? Definitely. Aime? We will see in time, but my gut tells me that I can." He could see that Daphne wasn't pacified by his words and neither was Tracy. Both Slytherins were slow to trust, it came with the Slytherin traits he figured. It was also a good trait to have, and one he should improve on in himself.

Harry spent the rest of the morning in the Hogwarts library preparing for tonight's lesson with Kingsley. He increasingly found that he was having to study for his nightly training. Each lesson grew more and more complicated and as such he had to know more going in.

As of right now, he had charmed a fifth year DADA book to look like a dark arts book given to him by Sirius, written by Antonin Dolohov, a known Death Eater and currently locked up in Azkaban. Across the table, Neville sat quietly reading through the Herbology book given to him by Professor Moody.

It was rare for the two of them to not be in the company of any girls. In fact, it was now so rare that he couldn't recall a time where he hadn't been without at least one of them. Hannah and Tracy were the two talkative ones of the bunch who always kept conversation flowing with the latest gossip. Susan and Daphne often sat in the backround, and only joined in when they wished, Susan more so than Daphne.

Neville was still the odd ball out. Hannah and Harry had done everything they could to bring him out of his shell, and he was definitely making improvements. Still, he tended to be the most quiet and shy out of all of them. Harry had resigned that that would always be the case. Hannah still hadn't given up hope on that, saying there was an outgoing wizard somewhere buried in him. After all, she knew him better than anyone and he had to just trust her on it.

"So, Nev, how's Hannah doing?" Harry winced at his pathetic attempt to make small talk. It was just lately he had so little gotten a chance to talk with his best male friend, he didn't know where to begin.

"She's good. I'm just worried."

"Worried? Why?" Harry asked, closing his book completely.

"I-I don't know. I-I just have doubts. She can't possibly like me? Can she?"

Harry groaned inwardly, "Nev, we've had this talk a million times by now. Hannah is crazy about you. She likes you, get used to it."

"But-"

"No buts Nev. The girl likes you. Only god knows why but she does." This earned a chuckle out of Neville and he seemed to visibly relax.

"How about you and Fleur? She seems keen to get to know you better." Neville smirked.

Harry felt his cheeks begin to turn pink, "I don't know what's going on there yet."

"Just be careful."

"How do you mean?"

Neville turned nervous suddenly which put Harry on edge. "Just-er-you know. She is a veela and some people won't take too kindly to you being with one."

"I don't care what others think."

"You don't. But does she?"

–

Does she? That question wracked his mind for the rest of his study through lunch, all the way up until he met Fleur and Aimee in the Entrance Hall. It was put out of his mind the moment she offered him a warm smile and even hugged him. The feeling of her body pressed against his, no matter how momentarily, left him giddy.

"Well, where are you taking us?" Aimee asked, breaking up his and Fleurs hug.

"Just to the second floor. Follow me." He led the two of them passed various students who eyed them cautiously. They ignored them as they made their way to an abandoned classroom where the others were already waiting.

"Now that we're all here, I'm going to focus on shielding charms this weekend. Fleur since I already know Aimee's capability, "Aimee stuck her tongue out at him in response which he ignored, "Please show us a basic protego shield." Fleur did as told and whipped her wand out. She slashed her wand in an upward line and a translucent white shield formed in front of her before disappearing a second later as she lowered her wand.

"Very good. Have you ever tested your shield under attack?" Fleur nodded, a smug grin on her face.

"Not even my dueling professor could break it." Harry nodded.

"Who is your dueling teacher?"

"Professor Attiere." Harry recalled the information about well known duelers that Professor Flitwick had talked about. He was extremely knowledgeable of the professional dueling scene having once been involved in it. The name Attiere rang a bell but he couldn't remember anything about the man which meant he hadn't done anything of true significance.

"Well, I am not your dueling professor. Wish to test your shield against me?"

Fleur nodded ruefully, "Don't feel too bad when you can't break it 'Arry."

"Aimee said the same thing." He wasted no time in attacking her shield. A simple blasting hex at low power slammed against her shield. The shield successfully held, absorbing the spell.

"Is that all you 'ave 'Arry?" She mocked, smiling triumphantly.

Harry held off on attacking for another second to allow his core to build up, and released it all at once. He felt his magic move through his arm and out of his wand, the blasting hex came out like a canon, bucking his arm upwards from the recoil. Fleur's eyes widened in surprise and her shield had no chance. The blasting hex tore straight through her shield and still had some stamina to send her a few feet back into the wall behind her.

She hit the wall but retained her balance. "Shouldn't have gotten ahead of yourself Fleur." Aimee said. She was relieved that Harry had broken her shield, otherwise she never would have heard the end of it from Fleur.

"What ze 'ell kind of spell waz zat?" Fleur demanded, her temper flaring to life. Harry had to put it out of his mind that her accent was cute when she was angered. He could see her fingertips beginning to glow slightly red. Veela were indeed quick to anger.

"A blasting hex. I used the same thing on Aimee's shield. You should know that I'm more powerful than most others. What do we do when another is more powerful than you?" Harry asked to the others.

"Dodge." They all responded in unison. Harry prided himself on indoctrinating that trait into all of them. A simple side step of a spell instead of shielding it could save their lives and he was happy to see it ingrained in their system to dodge first.

"Dodge, always dodge. Only use a shield when no other option is available. Today I want to make sure you're all able to do the protego charm correctly. It's not a very powerful shield charm, but it's all around useful and can stop a number of low powered spells. The more powerful the opponent you face however, the more complex shield charm you will need to know." Harry started, getting into his lecture mode. His _students_ had even begun to take notes when he got into this state.

The rest of the lesson had continued with Harry reciting the various defensive charms that can be used in a fight and their various uses. The spell he most wanted to ingrain into their psyche though was _Aber Pulve,_ a spell designed to help stop an unforgivable. It was only usable when other objects capable of withstanding a large amount of energy such as rocks, were laying around. The spell acted as a defense system in that it pulled an object into the path of a spell.

It worked to block any spell, but it was most commonly used to stop unforgivables. He took great pride in the spell, mostly because it had been invented by his mother. He already knew, this particular spell would one day save his life, probably even save his life multiple times. It was just another reminder that his mother, even in death, was still looking out for him.

–

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall anxiously waiting the results of the TriWizard Cup. The champions were to be chosen tonight. Cedric Diggory and Angelina were the front runners for the Hogwarts nomination. Fleur and Aime had both put in their names and so Harry suspected it would be either one of those two. He secretly hoped Fleur wouldn't be chosen, not because he thought she wasn't capable, but because the tournament was dangerous and he wasn't sure if he could sit around and do nothing while she was in danger. The Durmstrang nomination was most likely to be Viktor Krum as the rumor was that their headmaster had forbid anyone else besides Krum to enter his or her name.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Fleur sitting just behind him at the Ravenclaw table. Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and the Weasley twins sat by him with Neville not too far away. The hall was completely packed and Harry noticed two new faces sitting at the staff table. He recognized both from the World Cup as Bagman and Crouch Sr. Both must be here for the tournament he figured.

"Again, thank you all for joining us this evening!" Dumbledore began, standing up from his golden throne to address the students. With each passing day, Harry had begun to dislike the professor more and more. He increasingly was beginning to sound like a man that prided over his own reputation than anything else. The lessons he had lately been having with Dumbledore had been history lessons, all showing off just how great the mighty Dumbledore was. Harry wasn't sure if this was Dumbledore's attempt to make him fearful of the Headmaster or in awe of. Either way it only served to make Harry more rebellious and the Headmaster will be in for a rude awakening when he actually began to press Harry in certain directions. Little did the headmaster know that he was training his replacement.

"Before we begin with the festivities, I must introduce two new members to our staff, Mr. Ludo Bagman, and Mr. Barty Crouch Sr. Both are here to oversee the tournament and will also act as judges along with the Headmasters of each school." Polite applause resounded throughout the hall, mostly from the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students who had a stricter code of discipline and formality than Hogwarts students.

"Now that that is taken care of, we shall feast. Afterwards, the Choosing Ceremony begins!" Dumbledore announced. Food appeared at the tables and the students quickly went into a frenzy over the food.

Harry made sure to pile his plate with proteins and carbs. Sirius, Kinglsey, and Tonks had given him an overview on basic nutrition and what he should be eating to grow his muscles and increase weight. So far it had worked and so he stuck with the diet.

The talk around the table focused on the evening and who would be the Hogwarts Champion. Harry heard Ron bragging about how he would have been the Champion if he could enter. No one was seriously listening to him, but they did humor him by showing some interest. Angelina for the most part played with her food, looking nervous about the decision in just a few minutes.

The meal passed quickly, everyone anxiously waiting for the choosing ceremony to begin. Fleur had several times sought Harry's comfort for her nerves by talking to him. Neither noticed a blonde haired witch in the far corner of the hall frown at their exchange.

Dumbledore stood up just as the desert had vanished from the table. Harry could hear Rons groan as a piece of chocolate cake disappeared mid bite. "Now that your bellies are full, we may begin! Mr. Ludo Bagman will begin this evenings festivities!"

Ludo Bagman stood up from his seat and moved to stand next to Dumbledore at the center of the hall. "As all of you know, the British Ministry of Magic has taken steps to make this tournament less deadly. As such, only those of age have been allowed to place their name in the cup. We are proud that all of you are here to witness the resurgence of a new international cooperation between schools!"

The students gave Ludo a lackadaisical cheer, waiting patiently for the Champions to be chosen. Dumbledore again took over, "Eternal glory...that is what awaits those chosen. But do not take your choosing lightly, grave dangers await you. This is not for the faint of heart." Dumbledore said in a grim voice, making the atmosphere thick with tension.

Harry had to give it to the old man, he definitely had a flare for the dramatic. The blue flamed goblet roared to life, briefly turning red just before it shot out a piece of paper. "The champion for Durmstrang is...Viktor Krum!" The Great Hall erupted into applause as the burly Durmstrang student stood up from the Slytherin table and walked into the side chamber he was directed towards. No emotional change appeared on the world renown seeker, his surly attitude staying intact.

As soon as the door to the side chamber had shut, the goblet roared to life again, emitting another slip of paper. "The Beauxbatons champion is...Fleur Delacour!" Harry cheered, louder than most people in the hall. He was surprised when Fleur got up and lent down to hug him, placing a kiss on his cheek. It caused him to go red in the face, but he continued cheering none-the-less.

Once Fleur was out of the Hall, the goblet again flared to life. "The champion for Hogwarts is...Cedric Diggory!" The Great Hall burst into applause, far more than any of the other champions. Harry was one of them that cheered, knowing that Cedric was a good guy. He felt bad for Angelina but Cedric was at least a good choice in her stead.

"Congratulations all champions yes. This year we-" Dumbledore stopped when the goblet began to come alive again. Another piece of paper shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore snatched it out of the air.

"Harry Potter." He whispered and only those close to the Headmaster had heard him. Whispers began to break out amongst those students close enough to hear.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted more loudly. This sent Harry's mind into a tailspin. So much sped through his mind all at once he thought he might get sick. He hadn't been anywhere near the goblet all today or last night for that matter. That meant someone had set him up and tricked the goblet. But who?

He didn't get up until Katie had nudged her elbow into his side. He slowly raised himself and walked over to Dumbledore who handed him the slip of paper that had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Indeed the paper had his name written in his own hand writing. The whole Hall was completely silent as he walked to the front and through the side door into the trophy room.

"'arry? Are we needed back in ze 'all?" Fleur asked as soon as he appeared in the room.

"Err, not exactly." He said, stepping down the stairs into room.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked, concern beginning to show. The door behind Harry was shoved open with many of the staff, including the other Headmasters coming in. Dumbledore rushed down the steps quickly and took Harry by complete surprise, shoving him up against a glass trophy case.

Harry acted out of pure instinct and shoved Dumbledore back but unconsciously put some of his wandless magic into the shove. It resulted in the old headmaster flying into an opposite trophy case, shattering the glass and slumping to the ground unconscious.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Professor Snape rushed to the unconscious headmaster's side. "What have you done! You just attacked the headmaster!"

Harry was still completely shocked at his use of wandless magic and didn't respond. "Madame, surely you saw 'e was defending 'imself! Ze 'eadmaster put 'eez 'ands on 'Arry! That eez not acceptable!" Fleur came to his defense.

"I 'ave to agree with Miss Delacour." Madame Maxime said. "I do not know the school you run 'ere, but eet eez never acceptable to lay 'ands on a student in our country."

"It vas forceful." Headmaster Karkroff butted in. "This young man was simply defending himself." Harry wasn't sure he liked being defended by a known Death Eater, but he would take it here. The small smirk on Igor's face made it clear he had enjoyed the exchange. Attacking a teacher, no less, the Headmaster of the school could get him into serious trouble.

"This is preposterous!" Snape shouted. "He should be expelled! The Headmaster lays unconscious because the spoiled brat believes himself above attacking a teacher!"

"I only saw it as defense." Madame Maxime responded coolly. She knew who Snape was and his backround. How such a man could teach children was beyond her and it had only lessened her opinion of the man now laying unconscious just a few feet away. She smiled to herself that no one was focusing on the raw power that Harry had just displayed by knocking out a wizard who was considered the most powerful of their age with just his bare hands.

"We need to get him to Madame Pomfrey." Professor McGonagall said. Professor Snape nodded begrudgingly and performed the duties of transferring the headmaster to Pomfreys care.

"Harry, you still will have to be punished. I know what the Headmaster did was wrong, but you reacting in that way can't go unpunished." Minerva asked once Snape was out of the room. The other adults and champions stared at him.

Harry sighed, getting over his shock. "I understand. I'll serve whatever punishment given. Sorry, I was just caught by surprise."

"I think detention with me should be sufficent." Harry did his best to not smile at that news. He knew that just meant extra lessons from Madame McGonagall. "What I'm sure we all want to know is if you put your name in the goblet."

"No, of course not."

"He is lying of course." Karkaroff sneered.

"I have no reason to enter myself. This tournament is obviously designed for those older than me, so I would like to withdraw my name."

Suddenly everyone looked nervous, "You can't withdraw Harry." Professor McGonagall bit the bullet.

"What!" Harry and Fleur shouted at the same time, causing them both to look at each other and flush red. "What?" Harry said after taking a deep breath.

"When your name came out of the Goblet it binds you to a magical contract. If you were to refuse to compete, you would lose your magic." Ludo Bagman who had otherwise remained quiet spoke up. Harry could hear Fleur gasp next to him.

"What the fuck." Harry muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"5 points from Gryffindor for language Mr. Potter."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Is there any way out of this shit tournament?"

"No Harry, You must compete." Crouch Sr. said causing Harry to groan.

"You can't seriously expect 'im to compete!" Fleur cried out, causing everyone to look at her. Her face was red from anger and fear and her finger tips were beginning to play with fire. "'e didn't enter 'is name, yet you require 'im to participate?"

"I'm sorry Miss Delacour. He must, otherwise he will lose his magic." Ludo responded.

"Zis eez not fair for 'im." Viktor began. "You cannot surely expect 'im to compete with us, let alone survive."

"I'm not worried about the tournament." Harry sent a glare at Viktor as to say he was confident he could win it. "I'm worried about people tampering with the tournament."

"Surely Harry you cant-" Ludo Bagman started.

"Surely I shouldn't have thought I would be chosen as a fourth champion." This shut him up quickly.

"I think Mr. Potter is right. Obviously someone is hoping Harry will be hurt or killed in this tournament." Professor Moody spoke up for the first time. This caused the room to go silent. It had been the thought no one had been willing to say, but now that someone had said it, everyone knew that to be the most likely truth.

Everyone except Karkaroff, "Who would want to kill this insignificant boy?"

"Your former master. You know very well that you have a price on your head just as I do Headmaster. I don't think Voldemort takes too kindly to those who defy him." Harry responded coldly, eliciting a few chills from those near him.

Karkaroff blanched at his words and grew pale, going quiet instantly.

"Tonight has been an interesting turn of events and I suggest we all sleep on it." Crouch Sr. said, breaking the silence that fell over the group. The other adults agreed. Soon, Fleur was being dragged out of the trophy room along with Krum by their headmasters. She offered him a sad smile. The Hogwarts staff left Cedric and him to walk to their prospective dorms alone.

"Did you enter yourself?" Cedric asked as they made it to the third floor.

Harry shook his head, "No. Frankly I was hoping for a quiet year."

Cedric smiled, "I figured. You're a good man Harry. Ask me for help anytime you need it."

"Thank you Cedric. I'm glad you were chosen as Hogwarts champion, you truly deserved it."

"We are Hogwarts champions together."

Harry shook his head again, "You are the Hogwarts champion. I am fighting more for myself. Something tells me that my name coming out of the goblet isn't the end of things."

Cedric nodded, "Do whatever you have to to stay alive and call on me for anything."

"I will. Have a good night." Harry smiled at the Hufflepuff who left to walk towards the Hufflepuff common room which was located on the third floor. He only knew where it was because of the Marauders Map which told him the location of everyone in the castle.

Harry walked up to the seventh floor, knowing that tonight's lesson was about to get hectic. Sirius wasn't going to take too kindly to him being placed in the TriWizard Tournament. He had a feeling his training was about to be put on a whole new level.


	10. Extra Training

**Thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited/and reviewed.**

"What!" Sirius shouted as soon as Harry told him that he was forced into competing in the TriWizard Tournament. "Where's Dumbledore? I would like a word with that old coot!" Sirius demanded, stepping towards the door.

"I-er...may have-er. Put him in the hospital wing." Harry cringed at how bad that sounded.

Sirius spun around, "You what?"

This part he knew would piss Sirius off even more. "He shoved me up against a trophy case trying to figure out if I entered myself." Sirius' eyes darkened. "I pushed him off me and accidentally used wandless magic to banish him away from me. He hit another trophy case and fell unconscious."

"He laid a hand on you?" Sirius asked, his tone dangerous. Remus also looked more mad than Harry had ever seen the old wolf. For a second, he thought he saw the same wild look that Remus had when he transformed into a werewolf that night in third year.

"Yes, but I dealt with it. He won't do it again I'm sure. That's not the problem though, me being in the tournament is."

Sirius still looked ready to bolt out the door but he sighed and conjured a stool to sit on. "Are we sure there isn't any way out of it?" Remus asked, speaking up for the first time. They were the only three in the room at the time. Kingsley was expected to be here later in the evening once he got off work.

"The two ministry officials were very clear that there wasn't any way of backing out unless I wanted to lose my magic."

Sirius swore under his breath, "Did they tell you what the first task was?"

Harry shook his head, "They didn't talk about that. There is one good thing about all of this though."

Remus and Sirius looked at him doubtfully. "I looked up the rules for the tournament when I heard about it at the start of the year. The champions are excused from classes and tests so that they can prepare. So I now have a lot of time on my hands to train."

"That's something I guess." Sirius muttered, still not looking all too thrilled at the moment.

"For now I should probably continue with my classes. Even though I'm far ahead, I still learn a lot of the theory in them. Here, its all practical. When it gets close to time for a task we can focus on them and I'll miss classes." Both adults nodded in agreement.

"What did the other teachers and headmasters say about this? I'm sure they couldn't be too happy."

"None of them looked too happy, especially after Moody brought to light that someone probably entered me into this tournament so that I would get harmed or killed."

"That's what concerns me most." Remus said. "This tournament is very dangerous. Also the goblet cannot easily be confused so it could only be someone who is quite powerful or knowledgeable to get your name to come out of the cup."

"You think Voldemort has a hand in this?" Sirius asked his eyes widening.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know, but who else would be after Harry. We know that Voldemort is still alive, maybe he has been able to round up a follower or two?"

"So Voldemort had someone enter me so that I would get killed?" Harry asked Remus.

"Its the only thing I can think of." He shrugged.

"That begs the question, who would he use to enter me into the tournament? It has to be someone in the castle doesn't it?"

"That would make the most sense. But it can be anyone, and even that person could have been imperioused. With all the new people in the castle because of this tournament, it will be difficult to find the culprit."

"But didn't you say it had to be someone powerful? Surely that rules out the students, or most of them anyways." Harry said.

Remus nodded, "I would say anyone below seventh year are probably without the proper knowledge to fool the goblet and then few above sixth year have the necessary power to perform such spells. If I could get my hands on the goblet, maybe I can answer more of our questions and narrow the search down further."

"Would the ministry just let you perform tests on an ancient magical artifact?" Harry asked.

"Probably not. But who's to say I'd be asking permission from the ministry?" Remus said with a grin Harry had never seen before.

"Maybe I can ask Minister Fudge for a favor so you don't have to break the law?"

"That could work I guess."

"Sirius if you could get word to the minister for me that'd be great." Sirius nodded.

"So until we find out more, we what? Continue to train?" Harry asked.

"That's all we can do for now. I can't believe Dumbledore let something like this happen under his nose." Sirius said bitterly.

"Its not the first time. Don't worry, he will get his just desserts. He's as big a threat as Voldemort at this point."

"Do you think he's actually that dangerous?" Sirius asked his eyes widening. He knew his godson wasn't friendly with the Headmaster but he didn't know his dislike for the old man ran that deeply. To compare him to Voldemort was definitely not something he expected.

"He's planning something with information he isn't willing to give up. Dumbledore, I think likes his influence on the ministry, the students, and the international community. Voldemort is a direct threat to that and I'm smart enough to know I could be a future threat to that power, especially if I defeated Voldemort for a second time."

"You can't really think he would try and kill you?" Remus asked, completely bewildered by what Harry was saying.

"I can't be sure of anything. No, I don't think he would kill me, but my past experiences with deadly situations has told me he wasn't ever too concerned with my safety. The only time he has tried to help me was after the dark magic in my scar was removed and he started these lessons."

"Do we not know what dark magic was hidden in your scar?" Sirius asked.

"No, the healers didn't know and if they didn't know after a full physical, I doubt others would."

"Do you think Dumbledore knows what it was?"

Harry shrugged, "It's possible. And if he does, I doubt he would tell me now."

"Dumbledore's what? Like 150?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I think. What's your point?" Harry asked, confused where Remus was taking this.

"Well, he has to be close to dying of old age, doesn't he?"

"Maybe? Why does that matter?" Sirius asked, just as confused as Harry.

"Well the Headmaster surely can't be around forever. All of his influence and power can't save him from death."

Harry's eyes widened at realization, Dumbledore, like Voldemort was cheating death. "Shit!"

"What? Do you know something?" Sirius asked.

"He told me he destroyed the Philosophers Stone, but that could easily have been a lie."

"You think he still has it?"

Harry nodded, "He has to. A man of 150, even one as powerful as Dumbledore, would be slowing down by that age. Yet, he still moves around like he's twenty."

"I think you might be right Harry. Is there any way to find out for sure that the Philosophers Stone is still around?" Sirius asked.

Harry grinned, looking at Remus, "Still up for stealing something?"

–

"Hey Daph." She had just sat next to him at the Gryffindor table. This of course got the eye of everyone else in the hall. Not that they were looking at anyone but him anyways. This morning's paper was surprisingly quiet about the TriWizard Tournament. In fact, it only made one small mention of it on the eighth page saying that a more in depth story would be coming soon.

Apparently Sirius' words with the Minister last night after his training session had gotten through. The Goblet which had been proudly displayed in the Great Hall was missing this morning. Word around the castle was that Aurors had taken it away just an hour ago to investigate for tampering.

The reactions from the other students this morning was almost comical. A lot of Slytherin still didn't have much good to say for the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Draco especially was doing his best to declare Harry a cheat to anyone that would even remotely listen. Ravenclaw remained passive like they do with most things. Hufflepuff was still friendly with him thanks to the help of Cedric, Hannah, and Susan. It really did pay to have friends.

Lastly, Gryffindor stuck behind Harry like they usually do. All Gryffindors, except Ronald of course. Hermione had remained quiet, not agreeing or disagreeing with Ron's pathetic attempts to get the Gryffindors on his side and against Harry.

No one was buying it of course, and this morning with the rumor of the goblet being taken away by aurors, just further confirmed Harry's story to the school. Still, some Harry was sure, harbored their doubts, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

"Did you do it?" Daphne asked quietly.

"You know I didn't." Harry responded.

"I know, just making sure. There has to be a way out of this."

Harry shook his head, "Apparently its a magical binding contract. I would lose my magic and maybe even die if I didn't compete." She gasped causing him to look at her. For just a fleeting moment he caught fear in her eyes before her normal expressionless face took over.

"Harry, this tournament can kill you!" She hissed, her voice raising slightly.

"Oh, are you concerned about Miss Greengrass?" Harry grinned when she went slightly pink. She punched his arm in return. "Ouch." He mocked.

"This is not something to joke about!" Harry was aware that many nearby were straining to hear their conversation so he grabbed her arm and led her out of the Great Hall and into a small classroom.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I know its not a joke. There are other things going on besides the tournament."

Her ice queen persona dropped the minute they were alone. "Like what?"

"Whoever put my name into the Goblet obviously wants me hurt or dead." Daphne surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. His arms naturally fell to rest on her hips.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing for now. Remus and Sirius are trying to find out more answers. All I can do is train."

"You better train mister. Do you know what the first task is?" She pulled away from him but kept her arms around his neck. Harry shook his head. "Well, whatever it is, I'll do everything I can to help you."

Harry gave her a soft smile. "I know you will."

"And if someone is hoping you will die in this tournament, you do everything to stay alive! Here me? Everything!" Harry felt warm in side seeing the fierceness she said those words.

"Yes, ma'am." Her stomach took that moment to growl and she blushed heavily causing Harry to laugh.

"Shut up. You took me from my breakfast."

"Well lets get you some food." Daphne took his arm as they walked back out the door and ran right into Fleur and Amiee. Daphne stopped and turned to Harry. She being a few inches shorter than Harry, stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I'll see you." She gave him a sultry smile as she walked back into the Great Hall. Harry could only watch, completely in shock. She had never shown affection towards him in public like that before and it took him by surprise. He didn't see the dark looks the two French girls gave Daphne as she left them.

"So 'arry!" Fleurs voice brought him out of his stunned state. She had an odd look in her eyes, one he hadn't seen before. She walked over and looped her arm through his like Daphne had earlier. "I 'ear that we are being allowed out of ze castle next weekend to a place called 'Ogsmeade?"

"Err yeah. We have a couple trips there every year." They began walking back into the Great Hall and Harry guided them to Gryffindor table. Katie and Neville made room for the three of them to sit down. His relationship with all three of the Gryffindor chasers turned into a brother-sister one, treating him as a younger brother, mostly to just embarrass Harry.

"Care to show me around ze town?"

"Of course." Harry said. Aimee knew better than to ask who was going to show her around.

"Is it true Harry?" Alicia asked once they were all finished eating.

"Is what true?"

"That you put Dumbledore in the hospital!"

Harry groaned. He was hoping that wasn't going to get out. "I can neither confirm or deny such rumors."

"Aww come on Harry. You can tell us!" Katie whined. Angelina was staying quiet and wasn't really eating. He knew that she was still disappointed at not being chosen, and maybe even a little mad at him for being the fourth champion.

"Eet was your 'eadmasters fault." Fleur responded for him.

"Wow! You really did Harry?" Neville asked, pushing aside his plate.

"Look, some things last night should never have happened. I'm now forced to compete in a tournament I never signed up for."

"I'm zorry that you 'ave to compete. Eet eez not fair." Fleur said sorrowfully.

"Maybe not, but now that I am in it, I expect to win it." Harry grinned at Fleur.

She chuckled, "You 'ave to get passed me to do so!"

"You think you're a match for me?" He said, grinning.

Fleurs smile and she grew serious for a moment. "A perfect match." Harry's heart stopped beating for a moment. He knew that she meant something else by those words, it was written on her face and impossible to miss, even for a clueless fourteen year old.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Aimee muttered, breaking up the moment they were having. Fleur and Harry shook themselves from the staring contest they had been having and turned back to their food, both going red in the face.

Harry used the silence that had developed to focus on the others in the Hall. Ron wasn't too far away, gorging himself on food while Hermione glanced up at Ron with a mixed look of longing and disgust. The last two months, Harry had observed them draw closer to one another. As far as he was aware, they weren't a couple yet, but they were progressing that way. It was also painfully obvious they would never work out as a couple. They had nothing in common and frankly it was amazing they had stuck around as friends once he had left. He never pictured Hermione the type to fall in love with the likes of Ron.

Daphne and Tracy were sitting with a few of their friends in Slytherin. Most of the other Slytherins with the exception of Malfoy and his death eater cronies had accepted them back into the House of Snakes.

Susan and Hannah sat at the Hufflepuff table eating with their year mates. His eyes roamed to the table of blue and focused in on the blonde haired 'Claw. Sometime soon it would be good to get some friends from Ravenclaw and Luna would be a fine start.

"Do you two know what the first task is?" Aimee asked, breaking the silence.

Fleur shook her head, "Non, not yet. We 'ave a wand ceremony in two weeks."

"We do?" Harry asked, not having heard that.

"Oui, Madame Maxime told me. Were you not told?"

"No, my headmaster was in the hospital wing, remember?" Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. He took some pride that he had knocked the greatest wizard of the century unconscious. Surely few could claim that.

"Oh right." She responded sheepishly.

–

 _Goblet of Fire Tampered With!_

 _Our sources within the Ministry have been able to confirm that the ancient artifact, the Goblet of Fire, was tampered with, which is what led to the choosing of four champions. Due to the nature of the magic used, it is not possible to ascertain the identity of the person who tampered with the artifact. All that can be confirmed is that the spells used were complex and powerful. When call for a quote, the lead investigator, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, had this to say, "The person responsible for the tampering of this object is very gifted in charms which will help us narrow down our suspects." When asked about the potential suspects, Master Auror Shacklebolt had nothing to say._

 _Now that the Ministry has confirmed that the artifact was tampered, resulting in Mr. Potter being entered into a dangerous tournament that he is underage for, we must ask what will be done? The Ministry so far has remained quiet on how they will use this information. What is known, is that Mr. Potter will still need to compete having been entered into a magically binding contract. That contract however never says that he must win, or even finish every task. He simply must participate._

 _So what does that mean? We will soon be asking Mr. Potter himself at the wand ceremony if he intends to compete to the best of his abilities, despite being underage, or will he simply withdraw from each task once it has started._

 _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will begin conducting an open investigation into who is behind the tampering of the Goblet of Fire. The DMLE have sent ten aurors to Hogwarts to conduct the investigation and provide further security to ensure the safety of the tournament._

Dumbledore put down his copy of the Daily Prophet and took off the ice pack that rested on the top of his head. It was still bruised from his encounter with a glass trophy case. He was now sure that the Ministry had no clue of Professor Moody, or really Barty Crouch Jr.'s involvement in tampering with the Goblet of Fire.

After he had started his investigation a month ago into his old friend, he quickly found that it actually wasn't his long-time friend in the castle. Instead, a Death Eater, once thought dead was using polyjuice potion to impersonate the venerable Auror.

At first, he thought of getting rid of the impersonator and freeing his friend who was locked in a chest in the DADA office. But, after seeing into Barty's mind through legilimency, he found that he could use the Death Eater for his own gain. After all, they had the same goal, making sure Harry was entered into the tournament.

Of course, Barty didn't yet know what Voldemort's reasons were for Harry being in the tournament, but that can be figured out at a later date. For now, he had Harry in the tournament and knew that Voldemort had a play in this as well. He just had to wait and figure out what it was, and then react appropriately for the Greater Good.

After a quick obliviation of his and Barty's brief fight and then implanting the idea of confunding the Goblet to create a fourth school so that Harry would be entered under, he left him to do his business. Now that he knew the Ministry was clueless to his DADA teachers involvement, he could be hopeful that Voldemort will relay his plans to Crouch Jr.

Harry stood outside the Entrance Hall, near the carriages that were taking them to Hogsmeade. He wore some of his better clothes and the black dragonhide jacket Sirius had given him a few weeks ago. "Wow, look at you! All dressed up for your date?" Tracy teased, walking out with Daphne, Susan, and Aimee. The girls had quickly taken to the two French students. There was some obvious dislike going on between Daphne and Fleur for a reason Harry couldn't figure out. Annoyingly, no one would tell him either and instead just roll their eyes and walk away anytime he asked about it.

"It's not a date. Just going out with a friend." Harry cringed inside at how unconvincing he sounded.

"Uhuh, sure..." Aimee said with a sly grin. "Fleur will be here in a moment."

"Have a good time lover boy." Susan smirked, walking passed him with the other girls in tow. Harry could only roll his eyes in response. Daphne didn't say anything and instead just gave him a forced smile. He was going to have to figure out what was wrong between her and Fleur soon.

"Don't forget to meet us at the Three Broomsticks for lunch!" Susan called as she stepped into a carriage.

Hanna and Neville walked out soon after, saying hello as they stepped into a carriage. Neville had undergone the most change this year and most of that could be attributed to Hannah. Though he was still shy around others, he was improving. His studies had improved in most subjects besides potions, though that was hardly his fault. He still struggled when casting spells which struck Harry as odd. He knew his parents had both been very good aurors. There had to be something else going on there that would take further investigation.

Just a minute later, Harry had his breath taken away when Fleur came into view. It was clear she had taken more of an effort to make herself look better, not that she really needed it. She was wearing tight fitting blue jeans with a simple t-shirt, cardigan, and black jacket. Also her blue eyes seemed to pop more than normal and her silver hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Like what you see?" Fleur teased, seeing Harrys stunned look. He could only nod, still mesmerized by the radiance in front of him. "You don't look too bad yourself." She chuckled.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked, getting over himself. She looped her arm through his and they walked to the nearest carriage. It was empty and soon took off once they got inside.

"You're the expert. I don't know what this town 'as."

"Well in all honesty, there isn't a whole lot to do. Shopping is about it."

"Well I'll follow your lead. I'm sure you can entertain me." Harry blushed.

The carriage slowed to a halt and Harry played the gentleman, helping her down from the carriage. She didn't relinquish his hand once they had exited the carriage and they began walking down the main street of Hogsmeade. He wasn't about to pull his hand away either, enjoying the warm tingles that were shooting up his arm.

The small magical town was already crowded with students bustling around, getting some shopping done. It was a colder, windy day and so most people went from shop to shop, not taking time to talk in the streets.

Their presence was noticed however as people stopped to whisper, eyeing their joined hands. He glanced nervously at Fleur, but she either didn't notice the other students staring at them, or didn't care.

They didn't say much as they walked through the street, just enjoying the closeness of one another. "Where are we going?" Fleur asked, breaking the silence. They had already walked through most of the town and were now nearing the edge of town.

"The most haunted place in Britain." He said, grinning at Fleur.

She raised her eyebrows, but her eyes showed amusement. "You're taking me to a place that eez 'aunted?"

By now they had entered the woods that were at the southwest end of town, near where the shrieking shack was. "Its not actually haunted but others don't know better. My uncle Remus, you've met him, when he went to Hogwarts, the Headmaster had this house built so that Remus could have a place to be during his werewolf transformations."

"So ze others think eet eez 'aunted because a werewolf lives there?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they think its haunted because they've heard inhuman noises from the house. Remus however hasn't used the house in years."

Soon they were inside the shack. It was just how Harry remembered it to be, full of spiderwebs and broken furniture. The walls were breaking down from termites eating away at the wood. "What a romantic place 'Arry." Fleur said sarcastically, running her hand along one of the dusty drapes. He could tell she said it with amusement however.

"It's the only fun thing I could think of in this town"

She caught on quickly and gave him a sultry smile, "Are you sure you didn't just want me alone?" Harry blushed heavily. The thought definitely had crossed his mind.

Fleur took a tentative step forward and wrapped her hands around Harry's neck. He was sure his heart had stopped beating and his mouth went impossibly dry. He felt his whole body go numb and the world around him ceased to exist. Only Fleur's bright blue eyes and the small upturn of her pink lips was all he could see.

–

"Daphne. What are you doing!" Tracy hissed at her best friend. They had been walking through the town when they spotted Harry and Fleur walk off into the forest together. Now, Daphne was hell bent on following them. Tracy wasn't dumb. She knew her friend harbored some feelings for Harry. Honestly, what girl wouldn't? Even she had to sometimes snap herself out of a daydream that involved Harry and a broom closet. But she knew that they just wouldn't work as a couple, and so she never tried to pursue him.

Daphne, on the other hand, was definitely feeling something more than just a liking. Whether the Ice Queen would admit something like that was yet to be seen. Still, she knew her best friend well enough that the arrival of Fleur had upset Daphne.

They crept along, from tree to tree, staying just out of hearing distance from them. Daphne ignored every attempt by Tracy to stop. They were led to the Shrieking Shack, where the two disappeared through a door.

When Daphne made to follow, Tracy grabbed her arm, "Look! We shouldn't spy on them. Its wrong Daph."

Daphne wasn't having any of it though and jerked her arm away from Tracy, following the two into the Shrieking Shack. She knew this place wasn't actually haunted. Harry had told her the real history behind it during a study session in the library. Not a lot of studying went on that day.

Once inside, they slowly crept along the old wooden hallways, stepping as softly as possible so that the floorboards didn't creak.

"Are you sure you didn't just want me alone?" Tracy heard from the room next to her. Daphne had stopped just next to the doorway and peaked into the room. Before Tracy could stop her, Daphne had her wand out and sent a silent blasting hex into the room. Tracy winced when she heard something explode followed by shrieks from Harry and Fleur.

–

CRASH! The old chair behind Harry exploded, sending debris flying. "What the hell was that!" Harry yelped, jumping back and taking out his wand. Fleur had done the same and looked around the room.

"I thought you said this 'ouse izn't 'aunted!"

"It isn't! Or at least I don't think it is." Harry went and examined the spot where the chair had exploded. In a nearby room, another crash sounded, followed by a chair flying into the room causing Harry to duck, and breaking on the wall.

"Maybe we should go?" Harry asked, looking at Fleur who nodded. They rushed out of the house just as another chair slammed into the door Harry shut behind him. In the rush, neither of them saw the two Slytherins, one of them holding a wand.

"Was that necessary Daphne?" Tracy asked as soon as Harry and Fleur had left the house. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I was just having some fun Tracy." Daphne smirked, slipping her wand back into her pocket.

"Just fun? Or did you do this for another reason?" Tracy crossed her arms and eyed her friend closely.

"Just fun. Come on, we're supposed to meet them at the Three Broomsticks!" Daphne called to Tracy, walking out of the Shrieking Shack.

"This is only going to lead to trouble." Tracy muttered, following Daphne out.

The rest of the day had passed quietly. Everyone had met up at the Three Broomsticks. Tracy was thankful that neither Harry or Fleur had noticed them at the Shrieking Shack. She also had to keep from laughing when Harry described the events. After the fact, it was a little funny to see Harry actually freaked out about something. Looking over at Daphne, she just wore a triumphant smirk the whole time.

Once they were finished at the Three Broomsticks, they all walked back up to the castle together. Harry had his training and so left quickly, saying goodbye to everyone.

"So why are we meeting outside?" Harry asked walking up to Sirius and Remus. It was dark out with a crescent moon. The full moon wasn't for another two weeks.

"We are going to start you and your extra training!" Sirius grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Extra training?" His eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Well, Remus and I think it's time for you to start learning to be a proper Marauder!"

"You want to teach me how to prank people?" He asked skeptically.

Sirius shook his head, "No. Yes, the Marauders were known for pranking. But that wasn't why we called ourselves that. As you know, your father and I became animagus' to take care of this old guy." Sirius slapped Remus on the back.

"You're going to teach me to be an animagus?" Harry asked, suddenly excited at the notion.

"Yes. Now, it's difficult work and wont happen over night. There is also the possibility that you don't have an inner animal form."

"Or I could be something useless like a flobber worm...or a goat."

"Yes, that's a possibility too."

"So, where do we begin?"

"Well, things will go easier since you have a good grasp on occlumency. I want you to calm yourself, and go into your mind." Remus said. Harry nodded and took a seat on the grass.

"So, what am I supposed to do once I'm there?"

"First, we are going to give you a potion that will help. Once your mind is calm, the potion will begin to take effect. From there, either something will happen, or it won't. It's different for everyone."

Remus took out a small vile that contained a pink liquid. "Take it all at once." He handed the vial over to Harry.

"So, what is this supposed to do exactly?" Harry eyed the vial cautiously.

"It'll hopefully allow you to see your animal form."

"Wait, if all it takes to see your animal form is a potion, why do so few people become animagus?"

"Well, the potion itself is regulated carefully by the ministry and you're not supposed to do this without their approval."

"Let me guess, were doing this illegally."

"Of course!" Sirius grinned and Harry just rolled his eyes at his godfathers antics. "Its best to keep your animagus ability a secret. It can come in handy sometime down the road."

"Also, the ministry doesn't grant many people the ability to become an animagus. They think the ability dangerous and for the most part they're right. It can be used for ill reasons."

"Right, so all I have to do is drink it?" Remus nodded and so Harry down the vial of pink liquid. Immediately he began to feel something tug on his occlumency shields.

Harry closed his eyes and focused inwards. The feeling of the grass, the cold breeze that brushed his face, the moonlight, all disappeared. His world faded black as everything around him came to a halt. This was something he had done a million times now. Once he knew he was within his own mind, he opened his eyes. This time though, instead of seeing the outside world, he could see the inner workings of his mind.

His memories were filed away to his left, his hopes and dreams to the right. Everything was neatly placed into cabinets in a muggle filing system he had briefly seen while in his uncles workplace. He figured this might be an added defense to someone that had managed to break his occlumency shields. Someone like Dumbledore was clueless to the ways of muggles.

Looking above him, he could see a pink bolt of energy repeatedly crash into an invisible wall. Harry waved his hand, bringing down his shield and the pink bolt, flew directly at Harry. It hit him in the stomach, causing his world to again go black.

When he woke back up, he was no longer in his mind, or at least he didn't think so. He also wasn't in the real world either. This place was bright and sunny. A warm wind brushed against him, but it felt different.

His vision was perfect, better than when he was out of whatever place he was. His smell was also better, being able to even smell the bark off the nearby tree's.

When he stepped forward, something at the bottom of his vision caught his eye. Looking down, he saw two large black paws where his feet were supposed to be. For some reason he didn't freak out. It felt natural to him.

He took another step forward, observing his legs they worked easily in unison. By now, he could tell he was some kind of cat or dog. Something with four legs and black fur. His ears picked up the sound of flowing water not too far away and so he decided it would be a good time to check out how quick he was.

He started out with a slow trot, getting used to his legs, but he picked up the pace until the point he was sprinting through the tree's at speeds that would make anyone nervous. Harry found he loved the feel of the wind on his fur and felt free. Just as free as he did when he was flying.

Keeping his ears trained on the sound of running water, he guided himself through the forest until he came across a stream. He stopped his sprint and approached the stream, curious to see his reflection.

The first thing he noticed was the bright emerald eyes looking back at him. His fur was pitch black and only a small white lightning bolt on his forehead stood out. Next he focused on the razor sharp teeth that showed themselves dangerously anytime he opened his mouth. He now knew exactly what animal he was. He was also very large and muscled.

He was thankful it was something useful. A tiger. A unique one at that since he had never heard of one with black fur.

 **There we go, ten chapters in. I'm amazed at the response I have gotten for this story and I thank everyone that is supporting me. Also know, this is just the beginning. Fourth year is very much a building year for Harry and where he will come into his own. Fifth and sixth years are where things will really take off in my opinion.**


	11. Discovering the Task

"Ah good, good. The fourth champion has arrived. Step over here Mr. Potter." Ludo Bagman announced his presence to the room. Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor were sitting down next to one another across from Mr. Ollivander. All of the Headmasters and a reporter, along with her cameraman were at this event. As far as Harry knew, this ceremony was just a formality and nothing really happened during it.

Rita Skeeter, the newly hired reporter for the Daily Prophet had somehow gotten exclusive access to this little event it seemed. She was eyeing him closely, a quill floating above her right shoulder furiously writing down anything and everything.

Harry took his seat next to Fleur which Ludo led him to. She gave him a radiant smile when he sat down. They hadn't gotten any time to revisit their moment back at the Shrieking Shack. Both of them had been busy with classes and Harry had mostly been busy with his extra training from Sirius and Remus. They had to train at odd times of the day to keep Dumbledores suspicions away from what they were doing since this training was off the books.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin. Mr. Ollivander you have the floor." Ludo bowed deeply to the old wandmaker.

"Yes, yes, well ladies first." He beckoned Fleur over to him, eager to get things started. She squeezed Harry's arm briefly before walking over to Ollivander. She handed over her wand with a hint of uneasiness. Harry didn't blame her. From day one every witch and wizard is taught to never part with their wand.

"Ah. How interesting...yes. Veela hair! An unusual core for a wand and quite temperamental. I don't use them myself of course." Harry could see Fleur's features tighten at the implied insult. "Veela hair only works when given freely of course. You must know whose hair this is, yes?"

Fleur smiled brightly, "Oui, my grandmere's. She gave eet to me when I was eleven." Ollivander nodded, continuing to inspect the wand in his long bony fingers. He gave the wand a wave and produced a bouquet of pink roses.

"It's in very good condition. Very well, next." He motioned for Cedric to replace Fleur in the spotlight. He took the wand from Cedrics grasp. Even from this distance it was clear that Cedric had taken great care of his wand and it was well polished. Harry looked down at his own wand that he had been casually twirling in his hand. It was definitely 'well used'.

"Excellent. I remember this wand well. 12 ¼ inches made of ash with a unicorn hair core. It is pleasantly springy, very good for charms. I see you have been polishing this wand every day."

"Just like you told me to do, sir." Cedric replied proudly. Ollivander waved the wand and summoned a cup into his hand before handing back Cedrics wand. Krum took his place in front of the wandmaker and handed over his wand. It was much thicker than the others and made of a light brown wood.

"Ah, a Gregorovitch wand. A very good wandmaker he is. His wands tend to be very sturdy. Dragonheart string core, perfect for dueling." Ollivander again waved the wand, sending a red spell that Harry recognized as a stinging hex, right at Ludo Bagman who had been attempting to chat up Rita Skeeter. The spell hit mid thigh causing him to cry out in surprise. "Sorry." Ollivander shrugged when Ludo gave him a death stare.

"And last but not least I'm sure, Mr. Potter." Harry hesitantly handed over his wand. "Yes...11 inches, holly with a phoenix feather core. A highly unusual combination that makes for a nice and supple wand. Has it still been serving you well?" Ollivander peered over his glasses to look at Harry.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Well its in fine working condition I believe." Before he handed it back to Harry, he waved it around producing a few red sparks. Harry blew a sigh of relief. He was afraid that Mr. Ollivander might reveal the history behind his and Voldemorts wand. The last thing he needed right now was that information getting out.

Dumbledore stepped forward and clapped his hands, "Well I think we have taken enough time out of these students hands."

"But pictures Dumbledore!" Ludo barked out. That began one of the worst thirty minutes of Harry's life as he was ordered around by Rita Skeeter and her cameraman to pose for various pictures. A few times he had to warn the cameraman for taking one too many pictures of Fleur and once he even stopped taking pictures altogether and instead, simply stared at her through his camera lens.

The whole deal was making everyone irritable, including the headmasters since they too, had to pose for some pictures. Krum was the only one who seemed unfazed by this, but Harry figured he was probably unfazed by most things, being a star seeker and all.

Just as things were being wrapped up and Harry was about to step out of the door with Fleur, he felt himself being jerked back inside. He came face to face with Rita Skeeter who had an unsettling, hungry look about her. "Harry, darling. Mind if we do a...private interview?" She said in what he figured was supposed to be a sultry voice. The smell of her perfume hit him at that moment and he felt a tingle in the back of his mind telling him to talk with her.

If it wasn't for his occlumency training with Remus, he may not have recognized that her perfume was somehow spelled to make him talk with her. "Sure, Miss Skeeter." He decided to play along and give an interview. "Wait for me?" He asked Fleur who nodded and stepped out of the classroom.

"Harry, you do have classes, do you think it wise to miss them for an interview?" Dumbledore asked, seeing Harry step away with Rita Skeeter.

"You know as well as I that I can miss classes since I am a Champion Professor. It will be quick, don't worry." he gave the Headmaster an innocent smile. The Headmaster simply nodded, though Harry could spot a bit of unease with Dumbledore.

Rita Skeeter dragged Harry into a nearby cramped closet. "Mr. Potter, my readers are desperate to hear your take on everything happening involving the Goblet of Fire."

"Was there a question in there Miss Skeeter?" Harry asked. Sirius' lessons in dealing with reporters would come in handy greatly this year.

"More specifically, are you scared for your life? As you know, this tournament is known to be very dangerous, even deadly. As an underage boy, you must be frightened."

"Well, as I'm sure you and your readers know, this tournament is not the first time I have encountered anything dangerous. I will, like every time I have been in danger, fight through it."

"So you intend to participate?"

"I do. Though I did not enter myself, I will do my best to win this competition." Harry eyed the quill that was frantically scribbling upon a floating piece of parchment.

"Who do you think entered you into the tournament?"

Harry shrugged, "It's impossible to say."

Rita could tell by now that Harry was well versed in giving interviews and she wasn't going to get any information out of him from a simple interview. She decided it was best to wrap up now and maybe she could use her abilities to gather another story elsewhere. "And lastly Mr. Potter, you and Miss Delacour seem rather close. Anything to say about that?"

Harry smiled, "We have known each other for several months now. After the events of the World Cup we have grown to be friends."

"Just friends?" Rita asked, a smile cresting her lips.

"Just friends. By the way Miss Skeeter, I should warn you to not wear that particular perfume around me. I'm sure your publisher wouldn't like to hear you using illegal potions to get interviews." He winked at the floundering reporter as he walked out of the closet.

–

Fleur raised her eyebrows at him when he walked out of the old classroom. "She waz...forward. 'Aving an affair wiz an older woman 'Arry?"

Harry winked at her, "I don't kiss and tell." Fleur responded by punching him in the arm. "She just wanted a of couple quotes for her article on the TriWizard Tournament."

"And?"

"And I told her that I would be winning it."

Fleur scoffed, "You 'ave to do better zan me and I won't go down easily." They had been told that the first task was going to be held in just two weeks time. What the task was, was being kept quiet, something Harry wasn't too thrilled about since it allowed whoever wanted Harry in this tournament to have an even bigger advantage.

Over the last week, they had teased each other about who would win since both were confident. It also helped to not talk about the elephant in the room, that someone was gunning for his death in this tournament.

"There you are Harry!" Neville came jogging up to them. "I've been looking everywhere." He was out of breath, hunched over with his hands on his knee's, gasping for breath.

"I've already told you that you should join me in the mornings for my work out." Harry tsked, seeing the sorry state of his friends physical shape.

"I don't need it, honest." Neville wheezed. "Here." He stuck out a piece of parchment which Harry took.

 _Harry,_

 _Meet me outside my hut at eleven this evening. Bring your cloak._

 _Hagrid_

"Huh. I wonder what this is about." Harry murmured, re-reading the short note.

"Maybe its something to do with the task?" Fleur questioned.

"Did Hagrid say anything else?" Neville just shook his head.

"Are you going to go? Eet eez after 'ours and you could get into trouble."

"I'll only get into trouble if I'm caught, which won't happen." Harry said confidently.

"I take eet you 'ave been out of bed after 'ours before?"

Neville snorted, "Rules are more like guidelines to Harry at this school."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "That is not true! I follow the rules, unless I figure out a devious plot designed to destroy the school!"

"Right and that dragon you smuggled out of the school first year was going to destroy the school?" Neville said with a grin.

"Well Hagr-"

"Or the time you and Ron got trapped in an acromantula nest second year?"

"Well we-"

"How about the time you used polyjuice potion to sneak into Slytherins common room?"

"I shouldn't have told-"

"And of course the time you snuck out to Hogsmeade third year." By this time Fleur was laughing hysterically making Harry even more irritable.

"Whatever." Harry muttered, crossing his arms waiting for both Neville and Fleur to compose themselves.

"I 'avent 'eard those stories yet. You 'ave a lot to tell me about." Fleur poked him in the side.

"Another time, I promise. I have Defense class! Come on Nev!" He shoved Neville forward, leaving Fleur in the hall. She watched the two boys leave who were now in a heated argument and slowly shook her head at their antics.

–

Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and knocked on Hagrids door. It was just before eleven and the professors had just begun their nightly patrols. He had to dodge two pesky cats, one being Mrs. Norris, as he made his escape out of the castle. "Oh good yer 'ear 'Arry!" Hagrid hissed, keeping his normally booming voice somewhat quiet. Hagrid was dressed in some unusually nice clothes and even his normally frizzy black hair had been combed.

"What am I doing here Hagrid?"

"No time to explain. Quickly put yer cloak back on an' follow me." Harry didn't need to be told twice and followed Hagrid down a path until they were in between the Forbidden Forest and the Beauxbatons carriage. Another very large figure was shrouded in the shadows, waiting for them as they approached.

"'Agrid. Eet eez good to see you." Madame Maxime's heavy French accent announced who the shrouded figure was. She stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight. She too was dressed in a fine gown with a long fur coat. Harry could only wonder what the hell was going on. Was he about to witness them going on a date?

"I 'ave something to show you. Something I think yehh'd be interested in."

"Oh? Lead ze way." She held out her arm and it was Hagrid that looped his through hers. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not start laughing at what had to be the most awkward date of the century. They walked their way through the forest and thank fully Madame Maxime was kind enough to use her wand to light the way for them, not that she knew he was there.

"What are we doing 'ere 'Agrid?" Madame Maxime asked finally as they had been walking for a good five minutes through the calm forest. Harry was also seriously wondering what was going on.

All that confusion though was blasted away when a fireball shot into the sky followed by a deafening roar that shook the ground.

"Oh my!" Harry heard Madame Maxime gasp, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"Beauties arn't they! Just got in from Romania they did." Hagrid said looking at the sight before him. "They're nesting mothers."

Harry moved closer to get a better look. What he saw truly shocked and scared him. A large, menacing black dragon was chained around the neck inside a deep encampment. Wizards he knew to be dragon handlers, like what Charlie did in Romania, were circling the beast on the higher ground and hurling spells at it to get the dragon under control.

He scanned and saw similar holes with a dragon in each. There were four total cages, one for each of the champions. Harry knew instantly why Hagrid had asked him to come here. The first task was going to be dragons. Bloody dragons! At least Madame Maxime was here and would surely tell Fleur this. He worried for her as much as himself. Now he was seriously regretting agreeing to not helping each other with the tournament. He understood that she wanted to win it without any help, but things just became dangerous.

He cursed whoever entered his name into this tournament the whole walk back. He decided it was best to leave Hagrid to his awkward date and so went back by himself. His mind was running frantic. Even when he was lost to his thoughts he noticed Igor Karkaroff head off into the Forbidden Forest just as he was leaving.

Dragons weren't what he was expecting the tasks to contain. He was thinking something along the lines of an obstacle course or maybe even a dueling tournament.

But no, the bloody ministry thought it was a good idea to involve dragons in a tournament with seventeen year olds and a fourteen year old. What a great idea that is. And its just another tick off Dumbledore for Harry. The headmaster may not have had any input into the tasks, but he sure as hell could have veto'd them since it was his school. What was he thinking allowing four dragons onto the campus of a school filled with children? Sirius is going to go berserk once he hears this news.

He rushed back up to the room of requirement where Sirius would be waiting for him. He was just as curious about what Hagrid had to say or show him since it might involve the tournament.

"Dragons! Its fucking dragons!" Harry exclaimed as he threw off his cloak. "Oh. Errr-sorry." He quickly shielded his eyes when he walked in on Sirius and Emmaline laying on a couch with their faces mashed together.

Both of them broke apart and if Harry wasn't so infuriated at the moment, he might be laughing. Emmaline jumped off Sirius and at the same time pushed him back down. He grumbled as he rolled himself off the couch and adjusted his shirt. Emmy was desperately brushing her hair with her hand, trying to get the frizzy mess under control.

"Err, sorry about that Harry." Sirius said sheepishly. He had never seen his godfather blush before. Harry waved off the apology.

"Dragons, Sirius. That's what the first task is."

"What the hell is that old coot thinking allowing you anywhere near a dragon?" Sirius wondered aloud, his anger beginning to show.

"I'm not sure. It's just as surprising that the minstry would ever approve of dragons in the first place."

"Do you know how the task involves a dragon?" Emmy asked.

Harry shook his head, "Hagrid mentioned they were nesting dragons. Maybe that's a clue somehow?"

"Maybe they want you to steal something from their nest?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "That would make sense. I doubt the dragon handlers would take kindly to us trying to fight them, not that that'd be a good idea anyways."

"We'll have to prepare you for a couple scenarios I guess. Does Fleur know?" Sirius asked.

"She'll probably find out from her headmistress. She was there. I'll ask tomorrow and warn Krum and Cedric just in case. This is dangerous, and its suicide if we went in completely unprepared." Harry's irritation was clear in his voice.

"What kind of dragons did you see?" Harry looked questioningly at Emmy. "Dragon species can be identified by there color and they all tend to act differently, especially if they're nesting mothers."

"I only saw the color of one. It was extremely large and had black scales."

"A Hungarian Horntail." Both Sirius and Emmy said at the same time. By the fearful looks they gave each other, Harry knew this type of dragon was not something to be messed with.

"Just pray you don't get that one. I can't believe the ministry would allow such a dangerous creature anywhere near kids." Sirius added.

"I don't think the ministry has thought any of this through." Harry muttered. "Any news from Remus about that task?" He asked, changing the subject.

Sirius shook his head, "He hasn't had an opportunity yet. Its likely we won't get one for at least another month."

"What about the ministry's investigation? Any news there?"

Sirius shook his head. "They're running around like chickens with their heads cut off at the moment. They have zero leads and zero evidence that can place suspicions on anyone."

"So, I'm going to be going into this first task blind to anyone who could be tampering with it?"

"You don't have to compete Harry. You can start and then immediately withdraw."

Harry looked at Sirius skeptically, "Can I really? We both know that the reputation I have gotten would be on the line. People would call me a coward and quickly forget about my past achievements. Plus, its not like me to back out of anything. Of course I won't withdraw."

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't. Just throwing the idea out there."

"Speaking of tampering, has Dumbledore said or done anything?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing that I know of. He has stayed out of my way ever since the incident after me being chosen as a champion. If you noticed, he hasn't exactly been around to train me lately either."

"And things with your friends?"

"Things are good." Harry replied shortly, not willing to give Sirius any information about Fleur.

Sirius though wasn't having any of it. "Fleur? How is she?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I know what you're poking around for and I'm not giving you anything."

Sirius pouted, "Aww come on Harry. Just give me something. Have you two kissed yet?"

Harry just groaned and sent a silent stinging hex at Sirius. "Now, now Siri. No need to pry into your godsons love life." Emmy said.

Harry smirked, "Yeah _Siri_. Maybe we should be talking about your love life? When are you going to propose to Miss Vance here?"

"Oh shut up. If I ever need advice about love from a fourteen year old, I'll know not to go to you." Emmy was quietly laughing off to the side.

"I give great advice when it comes to people!" Harry defended himself.

"Uhuh, sure. Like you understand the brain of a woman."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt you do either. People in general I find easy to understand. You should too seeing as you're technically a career politician sitting on the Wizenmagot."

Sirius groaned, "Don't remind me. They're a bunch of decrepit old fools only concerned with gaining power and keeping their heads stuck up their arses."

Emmy slapped Sirius on the arm, "Language!"

"That's one thing I respect about Voldemort. He's trying to make a difference." Both Emmy and Sirius' jaws dropped.

"You-you respect him?" Sirius asked, disbelief written on his face.

"Sure, he's powerful and wants to change the world. I may not agree how he goes about it or even the end goal of his plans, but I do respect his foresight for change. Britain is running itself into the ground. The more I learn about the politics in this country, the more I've come to realize that someone at sometime will have to drastically change it. Dumbledore sits on one side, with those who want the same corrupt government that we have today. Voldemort wants the polar opposite. I intend to strike a road between the two."

"But he killed your parents and dozens others! How could you respect such a man?" Sirius cried in blasphemy.

"I don't _like_ the man. But that doesn't mean I can't respect him. He stands for change. Something I am beginning to desire as well. Fleur's treatment at the hands of others is causing me to realize just how fucked up this world has become. She is still considered a creature by our government, as is Remus. My mother was seen as little above a creature as well. Such a world is despicable and requires change."

"That's a mighty task you're setting yourself up for Harry." Emmy said.

"I am famous, with friends of substantial backing, along with training. I'm in the perfect position to exact change upon the world."

"Not to mention money." Sirius supplied.

"And I'm rich." He echoed Sirius' sentiment.

"It'll take time, friends, and alliances. Maybe even war."

"War? You're a little too young to be thinking about waging war Harry. We still have Voldemort to deal with."

"And Dumbledore. He won't go down easily I'm sure."

"Well, whatever plans for the future you have, just know, I am with you." Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder affectionately.

He smiled at his godfather, "I know."

–

The following day was constantly filled with the whispers and stares from others. Normally he wasn't bothered by them, but what had him on edge was that he hadn't seen Fleur the entire day. Usually they had breakfast together but neither she nor Aimee had showed. So, he sat with Susan, Hannah, and Neville at the Hufflepuff table.

The Great Hall was in an awkward state at the moment. Many of the Slytherins were wearing 'Potter Stinks' badges, most likely invented by Malfoy. What made things even more awkward was that not all of Slytherin were wearing them. It appeared some kind of power struggle was taking place in the House of the Snakes. On one side sat Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, and some other students he didn't recognize. The other side sat students Harry knew to be Death Eater spawn or sympathizers.

It was odd to see since Slytherin always tried to look like a unified house. This caused all the other students to look on oddly at the Slytherin table. It was clear something was going on and so the whole hall was tense. He would have to ask Daphne and Tracy later to figure out what was going on there.

The bell for the start of classes rang and students began to bustle out of the halls. Harry locked onto Cedric's form as he made his way up the staircases. "Hey Cedric, wait up!" Harry called to get the attention of the seventh year 'Puff.

He turned around along with Cho Chang, a very beautiful girl Harry had crushed on last year. He whispered into her ear and she nodded, kissing his cheek before walking away. She gave him a soft smile before leaving them to their conversation.

"Hey Harry. I'm sorry about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them." Cedric said, looking embarrassed. A small group of 'Puffs were wearing the badges designed by Malfoy, but he didn't really care.

Harry waved his apology off, "It's not your fault. I just wanted to warn you about the first task."

Cedrics posture perked up, "Do you know what the task is?"

"Dragons. It involves dragons. They have one for each of us. I think they want us to steal something from their nests."

"Dragons?" Harry nodded. "Do the others know?"

"I think so. I was planning on telling them sometime today but neither showed up for breakfast."

"Thank you Harry. I owe you for this. Dragons, that's crazy."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you need any help?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I think I've got it covered. Thanks though."

"No problem. Just ask me for help if you need it."

"I will."

"Again, thank you Harry. I have to get to class. I'll see you around." He watched Cedric leave. Harry however wasn't in the mood for history class and so opted to skip it, as was his right as champion. Instead he went to the library to begin searching everything he could on dragons.

Hours had passed until a body sat down in the seat opposite from him. He looked up to see Daphne taking out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink from her bag. "Dragons?" She asked as she rumbled through her bag.

"The first task."

She instantly looked up, her eyes wide. "Dragons!" She hissed. "What is the ministry thinking involving dragons!"

"They clearly aren't thinking. I'm pretty sure I have to steal something from their nests."

"They're nesting mothers! What are they trying to do? Get you killed!" Madame Pince who was nearby shushed Daphne.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Daph." Harry whispered.

She rolled his eyes, "You know I believe you can accomplish whatever task they set in front of you. Its just a large amount of danger that you shouldn't be in." Harry could see the concern behind her eyes. It was emotion she allowed no one else to see besides him and maybe Tracy. This was the Daphne he liked and not the one that had become noticeably distant in the last couple of weeks.

"Does Sirius know?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, I told him last night. We are going to begin preparing this evening. I should be good to go by the start of the task in two weeks."

"You better be Harry. I'll never forgive you if you die."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, "I'll be dead. I don't think your forgiveness will be of much use to me."

"Oh shut up Potter. Just promise me you have things under control."

"I promise." The two of them opted to study in silence for the next hour until lunch. The only reason Harry went down to lunch was to see if Fleur would show up. She never did, which caused him to begin to worry and so he made his way out to the Beauxbatons carriage.

He hesitantly knocked on the carriage door and waited. An older boy in the normal Beauxbaton blue robes opened the door and sneered at Harry, "Oh la triche."

"Err, is Fleur there?" Harry asked, not knowing what the boy had said to him. The boy shouted something in French and seconds later Aimee appeared in the door.

"Come to see Fleur?" When Harry nodded, she beckoned him to follow her. The inside of the carriage was much larger than its outward appearance. It was similar to the magical tent the Weasleys had at the World Cup. Aimee led him passed a dining area where most of the Beauxbatons students sat, then down a long hallway. Many of the French students eyed Harry cautiously as he walked through their carriage. He had yet to make any other friends from either school other than Fleur and Aimee.

Each door he passed had a name above it indicating a student. They eventually came to a door with the name Fleur Delacour above it, written in gold while the others were written in silver.

Aimee knocked on the door. "'arry!" Fleur said once she opened the door.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Aimee crossed her arms and mocked a hurt expression.

"I just saw you minutes ago Aimee."

"Uhuh. I see how it is. Get yourself a boyfriend and I'm completely forgotten about."

"I we-are, I'm not her boyfriend." Harry stuttered.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you two like to call yourselves, I don't care. Have a fun time!" She shut the door, leaving Harry and Fleur alone in her room.

Fleur dragged him further inside. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you at breakfast this morning." The room was large with a four poster bed, a desk, and even a small bookshelf filled with books. A picture of Fleur and her younger sister Gabrielle sat on her bedside table. If there was one thing he knew about Fleur, it was that she loved her sister like no other.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew about the first task."

"Dragons?"

"Dragons. So Madame Maxime told you?"

"'ow did you know?" She asked but seeing his face she realized how he knew. "Right, your meeting with 'agrid."

"Why weren't you at breakfast this morning?"

"Sorry. Madame Maxime 'as kept me under lock and key so I can figure a way past the first task. She wouldn't like you distracting me."

"Oh, er-sorry. I am probably interrupting you. I should leave."

Fleur smiled at him mischievously as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, drawing him close. "I could use a distraction."

"Oh?" He squeaked out. His stomach was churning nervously as she drew him in. His whole world was spinning, realizing what was about to happen. The last two months he had dreamed of this very moment, hoping against hope, that it would happen.

Now that he was here, he was afraid. He feared that he would screw this up, make her laugh, and then he would have to run away to Africa. But all of his thoughts disappeared the moment he felt her soft pink lips press tentatively onto his.

His eyes closed automatically, shutting out the world entirely. All he felt, all he knew, was the touch of her lips on his, the feeling of her hips under his hands, her hands around his bare neck.

He didn't really know what to do and so he did his best to mimic her movements. The kiss was soft and searching at first. Then she pressed herself onto Harry even more, making her body flush with his. He could feel her chest against his which only served to drive his growing lust further.

The kiss grew passionate quickly, and Harry, not even realizing it, pushed her back onto her bed, following down on top of her. She moaned into his mouth. Her tongue licked his lips and he gave her entry. Their tongues began to dance with each other, both of them beginning to explore each others mouths.

Knock! Knock! Harry quickly jumped off of her, immediately turning bright red. The door swung open to reveal Madame Maxime. "I-uhh-er." Harry stuttered. Fleur was also bright red, her hair messed up and her blue robes tussled.

"Distracting my student from her studies Mister Potter?" Madame Maxime asked, her large bushy eyebrows raised.

"Well-err. I should go?" Harry winced.

"I think zat would be wise. After all, you 'ave a task to prepare for, do you not?"

"Uhh, yes Madame. Er, sorry." Harry looked wide eyed at Fleur, "I'll uhh...yeah." He briskly walked passed the very large Headmistress.

" _I am happy for you._ " Madame Maxime said once the boy had turned tail and run.

Fleur chuckled, " _Did you have to scare him like that?_ "

" _No, but I thought it would be fun. Your father is on the floo by the way._ " Fleur could hear her headmistress chuckling as she walked down the hall. A smile crossed her lips as her mind returned to the moment just before Madame Maxime had walked in. They had kissed, finally. The moment was long coming. If it wasn't for a ghost chair exploding, the moment may have happened sooner.

But this, this was perfect. She had kissed him and he returned it. Her face stayed red at just how quickly things had turned passionate between them. The kiss at first had been soft, and maybe even a little awkward at first. It was clear neither of them knew really what they were doing, but once they got used to it, everything just clicked.

"Fleur! Your father does not want to be kept waiting any longer!" She groaned when Madame Maximes voice boomed down the hall.

–

"Potter! What has you grinning like an idiot!" Harry let out a groan. He was having a wonderful daydream, reliving the moment of just a few minutes ago.

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry spun around to face the blonde ponce. They were in the entrance courtyard. It was a popular spot for students to hang out with friends and enjoy the weather. Today was a rare, pleasant mid November day and so many of the students were standing around nearby.

"Like the new jewelry we're sporting Potter?" He sneered causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Sure Draco. Its lovely looking. Too bad not many seem to appreciate your tastes."

"Well I'm sure these badges will be the new hot item once you're killed in the first task!" Malfoy exclaimed. By now, many of the students had heard their verbal exchange and began to draw close. If anything at Hogwarts was true, when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy began talking, something exciting happened.

"Well, whatever the task is, I'd do better than you." He figured it wouldn't be wise to brag about knowing what the task was before hand. After all, the first task was supposed to be unknown. Just because cheating was a part of the game didn't mean it wasn't cheating.

Malfoy grinned, "Oh you don't know the task Potty? My father told me of course. He is a friend of the minister after all. Trust me Potty, you won't last long."

"Some day your father will be nothing but a blood stain on someones floor. Do you have anything else to say? Or is the only thing you wished to discuss your pathetic attempt to anger me." Harry didn't bother to listen for a reply and instead turned and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare insult my father Potter!" Malfoy called out to him. That's when the now familiar sense of having the hair on the back of his neck stand up happened. He side-stepped, knowing full well that a spell was headed for him. Sure enough, a red jet of light shot just to the right of his shoulder.

As soon as Harry had spun back around, his wand in hand, he noticed that instead of Malfoy, a small white ferret was standing in front of him. "This should teach you to send spells at someones back boy!" Professor Moody's gruff voice sounded above the talking of the other students. Harry watched amused as Moody danced the ferret around and even shoved it down Goyles pants.

The two bodyguards shrieked and ran away from the laughing students, a small furry tail showing from the back of Goyles pants. "Professor Moody! Was that a student?" Professor McGonagalls shouted, coming from a sea of students.

"I was just teaching a lesson." Moody responded casually, a grin forming on his face.

"When we administer punishment, it does not involve turning students into animals Professor." Minerva tsked.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Moody winked at Harry causing him to smile back.

"Very well. See that you do." Professor McGonagall rushed off to find the three Slytherin students.

"Potter, follow me." Harry followed Moody up to the DADA office where Moody took a seat, taking off his fake leg and placing it on the table in front of Harry.

"I know you are gifted in the Defense. I have to ask, are you prepared for the coming task?" Harry was taken off guard for a moment. He wasn't expecting Professor Moody of all people to be wondering about his abilities in the tournament. It struck him as odd immediately because the professor had never once shown any interest in him before this time.

"Err, I will be prepared sir."

"What are your strengths?"

Harry eyed the professor cautiously, "I'm a good flier sir." He figured this was the best response and easily back by most of the students. Dumbledore hadn't included Professor Moody in his nightly training and he also hadn't shown off publicly his growing combat skills, so he figured it was best to keep that in the dark for as long as possible.

"Flying eh? Ever heard of the summoning charm?"

"I have sir. I already know how to do it."

"Good, that's good." Moody said, stroking his chin. This whole meeting was sending off warning bells in Harry's mind for some reason. He wasn't even sure why it was. So far, it had been a perfectly honest and unsuspecting meeting, but something about the Professor was urking him. Maybe it was the way the Professor continually licked his lips like a serpent would or the drinking from a flask. Just something was off about the man. Maybe this was another use of his sixth sense he was discovering?

"Play to your strengths Potter. Many want to see you fail in this tournament but I think you have a good chance at winning."

"Err, thank you Professor. Is that all?"

"Yes. If you need any help with the upcoming task, feel free to ask."

"Thank you sir." Harry couldn't get out of there any quicker than he had. He headed up to the common room, eager to get away from the oddball professor.


	12. The First Task

"So, what has you in such a good mood?" Tracy asked once Harry sat down at the library table being shared by his friends. Even his experience with Malfoy and Professor Moody couldn't wipe off the silly grin on his face.

"Oh, nothin'." Harry replied absently. He pulled out his anybook, wanting to get through a couple chapters on an advanced charms book. Granted, he probably wouldn't be able to actually read anything, still he figured he could at least try.

"No, somethings up! What happened?" Susan caught on, eyeing Harry curiously.

"Where did you go after lunch?" Tracy asked. Harry could see the girls beginning to piece together the puzzle. But maybe there was still some hope that they might screw up the puzzle.

"To practice for the coming task." He lied.

"I saw him walk out to the Beauxbatons carriage."

"Neville! You traitor!"

Neville at least had the decency to look guilty, "Sorry mate."

"Ooh, you were with Fleur!" Tracy exclaimed, suddenly her bubbly personality becoming annoying.

"Oh I think he was!" Hannah chimed in. "Look he's going all red!"

Harry cursed his pale skin. "Oh come off it. So what if I was with Fleur. We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, are you sure you're just friends?" Susan asked, her eyebrows raised.

"We are, I swear. Nothing happened!" Harry tried his best to lie but knew it was a lost cause. These girls were like bloodhounds when it came to gossip. He secretly wondered if it was a genetic trait in all women.

"Then why are you getting even more red Harry? Did you two kiss?" Tracy asked quickly.

Harry glanced at Daphne who by now was looking everywhere but at him. Her face was as emotionless as ever and he couldn't even tell if she was listening. "I told you, nothing happened."

"Yeah, like we can believe that. We know you well enough by now Potter to tell when your lying. You aren't like Miss Ice Queen here who can keep a straight face at all times."

"Oh shut up you lot. I'm not tellin' you anything."

"Aww Harry. We just want some details." Hannah pouted.

"You aren't getting them from me." The three girls groaned.

"Just some details! Like was the kiss passionate?" Daphne apparently had enough of the conversation and slammed her book shut. She threw her things into her bag and stormed out of the library before anyone could stop her.

Harry moved to get up and follow her out, wanting to finally talk with her about what was going on, but Tracy stopped him. "I'll talk with her Harry."

"But-" Tracy held her hand up to cut him off. Harry could only watch as Tracy ran off after her best friend. He was soon going to have to talk with Daphne about what was really bothering her.

Harry stepped into the champions tent that was attached to the arena they were going to be competing in. At least Dumbledore had taken some precaution with the location of the stadium, choosing to build it nestled on the mountain side a few miles from Hogwarts. The crowd was roaring as an announcer hyped the crowd. The ground beneath his feet shook as the students cheered and stamped their feet.

Inside the tent, the mood was very much less festive. Fleur was pacing back and forth nervously, wringing her hands. Cedric was leaning against a post, his foot nervously tapping as he chewed on his finger nails. Krum sat on a corner cot, staring blankly, in his normal surly mood.

Fleur's eyes lit up when she saw Harry walk in and she quickly walked over and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips. "You ready?" He asked. He still wasn't sure where they stood, whether they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend or not.

"I 'ave prepared tirelessly ever since I learned about ze dragons." The last two weeks they had see little of each other. They hadn't had anytime to discuss their growing relationship, only sharing a few odd kisses here and there. Harry had spent so much time in the Room of Requirement that he had also begun to sleep there. The last two days, Sirius also began to sleep there as well. They spent all the time they could on preparing for the task.

The Potter Anybook provided to be the biggest asset to him. Apparently he had some ancestors that were dragon enthusiasts and wrote about hundreds of different kinds of dragons. Going into this, if the task was to retrieve something, he would be well prepared, or at least as well prepared as one could for facing down a dragon. A lot more than just TriWizard placement rode on his winning and he knew it. The pressure for him to succeed was great.

He may not call himself the Hogwarts Champion, giving that title to Cedric, he still knew many of the students wanted him to do well. Also on the flip side, many wanted him to do poorly. A lot rode on this first task and would set the pace for future events.

The Weasley twins had also bet heavily on him to win, and if he did, they would be getting a nice payout. So, he had that to play for as well.

There was also the fact that some students had bet on him to die in the first task. Malfoy boldly proclaimed to anyone who would listen that Harry wouldn't last five minutes. Ron was eager to deface Harry even more, and talked openly that all of Harry's past achievements were pulled off because of himself and that Harry stood no chance without him helping. Hermione again stayed quiet on the matter, not willing to have a say on the matter.

He was beginning to think her behavior odd. The more he watched her in the Great Hall, something just felt odd about her behavior as of late. Sure, her normal top of the class studies had stayed the same, but her longing looks at Ron had set him on edge. Maybe Fleurs talk with Hermione would provide further light on Hermione. She had promised to talk with his ex-best friend some time after the first task.

Barty Crouch Sr, closely followed by the Headmaster's and Rita Skeeter entered the tent. "Good, you're all here." Barty said, getting the attention of everyone in the tent. "Gather 'round." They all walked over to where Barty was holding a small black bag.

"Your challenge this afternoon is to steal a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon! The egg contains a clue for your second task." Crouch announced eagerly, only for his smile to die off when he noticed none of the champions were surprised by the news. Harry actually blew out a sigh of relief which got raised eyebrows from Dumbledore.

"In this bag I have your dragons. There are four types of dragons, one for each of you. Attached to the dragon is a number which indicates the order you will be entering the arena. Now, ladies first." Fleur took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the bag, retrieving a small moving green dragon with the number two wrapped around its neck.

"The Common Welsh Green. A fierce flier. Good luck Miss Delacour." She gave him a soft smile and Madame Maxime walked around to place her large hands on Fleurs shoulders in a comforting manner.

Cedric went next, pulling a Swedish Short-Snout with the number 1. Krum was next, grabbing a Chinese Fireball with the number 3. Harry immediately cursed his luck. That only left one dragon, and the one dragon he didn't want to face.

"Mr. Potter if you please." Harry reached down into the bag and winced when he felt something bite his finger, drawing blood. He grabbed hold and could feel the miniature dragon struggle in his grasp. "Oooooh, the Hungarian Horntail." Barty warned dramatically.

"Now that you know your task, Mr. Diggory, when you hear the cannon, please step into the arena." Dumbledore gave Harry a reassuring look before following the others out of the tent, leaving the champions alone.

"Anyone feel like switching dragons?" Harry joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little. He got a chuckle out of Fleur and Cedric, Krum just smirked before his face went blank again. Harry recognized the look. He was mentally preparing himself through occlumency. He should probably be doing the same thing, but somehow he doubted his ability to calm his emotions at this moment.

"Welsh Green, that doesn't sound so bad."

Fleur snorted in an unladylike manner, "Eet eez still a dragon 'Arry."

"Yes, but at least its not the Hungarian Horntail. It'll make my victory even sweeter taking down the toughest dragon." Fleur rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics.

"You var confident you vill vin Potter?" Krum asked, speaking for the first time.

"We all knew what the task was before coming here today." Seeing Krum's surprised look Harry added, "I saw your headmaster head into the Forbidden Forest the same night I saw the dragons."

"Isn't that against your school rules?"

"I have been told I have a penchant for breaking the rules." Fleur chuckled beside him which caused Harry to roll his eyes. "Anyways, I am confident in my plan."

"Plans don't-"

"Last first contact. Yes I know the saying as well. I am confident in my ability to think on the fly."

Krum snorted, looking him up and down as if sizing him up, "Foolish I think."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe. We'll know soon enough though."

"Soon." Krum smirked, walking back over to his cot and sitting down, his face going blank several seconds later. The sound of a cannon rocked the tent, followed by cheers from the crowd.

Cedric looked uncertain at the tunnel leading to the tent. "Good luck Cedric."

Cedric gave him a small smile, took one last deep breath, and walked down the dark tunnel. The champions were alerted that Cedric had entered the arena when the cheers cried even louder. The crowd continued to roar but soon, some began to shriek and cry out in shock.

Both Harry and Fleur looked at each other fearfully. Whatever happened wasn't good. Soon though, the crowd broke out into cheers again. Harry sat down with Fleur by his side, taking comfort in each others close presence. The sound of the cannon broke their silent comfort.

"Be careful okay?" Harry said, getting up with Fleur and pulling her to him.

"I will. Promise me you won't do anything foolish."

Harry grinned, "Its Sirius' plan, of course it will be a little foolish."

She rolled her eyes, her lips upturning slightly, "That just worries me more."

He let out a chuckle, "I'll be safe. Promise." He sealed the promise with a kiss, and ushered her down the tunnel. After another quick kiss, she passed through the doors into the arena. Harry slumped down into a nearby cot, listening intensely for any clue towards how she was doing from the crowd.

He reflected on their changing relationship. Right now, he knew they were definitely more than friends. The brief kisses they had shared ever since that moment inside her room was enough to make him aware to their change of status. Still, they hadn't talked about anything and he worried that maybe she might feel this was a quick fling.

Cheers erupted several minutes later, bringing him out of his thoughts, quickly followed by shrieks. Complete silence made Harry's world freeze. The worst possible scenarios ran through his mind in that moment with no reprieve. The crowd came thundering back again however, and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't too much longer until a third cannon blast echoed through the tent. Krum got up from his cot, "No good luck kiss for me Potter?" He smirked.

"I didn't take you for the type Krum." The star seeker snorted, continuing his walk down the tunnel. He, like the other two before him, disappeared behind a door. Harry took this time to try and calm his nerves which were starting to make him feel sick.

He put all of his occlumency training to the test, finding his center and calming his emotions. The world around him began to dull, the crowd was no longer as loud, and his mind became focused. He repeated the plan he and Sirius had come up with in his head, going through everything that could happen when encountering a dragon. The plan was simple, but a lot could go wrong.

He didn't even hear the eruption of applause as Krum successfully grabbed his egg and left the arena. It was the sound of the cannon that brought him out of his meditative state. As he took the long walk down the tunnel, he calmed his breathing, still running over his plan in his mind.

He stepped up to the door and pushed it open to reveal the arena before him. It was circular, filled with large boulders. The crowd around him was raised above the stadium and he could tell they were yelling and cheering but he couldn't hear any of it. His breath hitched in his throat when he laid eyes on the large, menacing, black dragon. Its mouth was agape, showing hundreds of razor sharp teeth. The dragon eyed Harry as he walked in, trying to perceive if he would be a threat. It growled, the ground shaking from the power behind it.

Harry took another hesitant forward and this brought the dragons wrath down upon him. A bright blue flame shot from the dragons mouth and Harry dove behind a nearby boulder. He could feel the heat around him, his skin beginning to sweat.

This put Harry into action. He pulled out his wand and non-verbally summoned his firebolt. Then he peaked around the rock and shot three reductor curses at the anchors that tethered the chains to the ground that kept the dragon from flying away. The dragon didn't seem to care that she had just been freed and sent another blast of fire towards him.

He looked up to the sky and saw his firebolt speeding towards him. Timing his jump correctly he used the boulder he had been hiding behind to propel himself higher into the air. His hands grasped his broomstick and he swung his legs over, shooting off into the air. It was just in time as well, as another blast of fire flew past his shoulder.

The dragon unfortunately didn't give chase like he had initially hoped. So he turned back around and made a pass at the dragon, shooting several reductor curses at its hide. He knew that his spells weren't going to cause any real harm to the dragon, he just hoped to be a big enough nuisance to lead it away from its nest.

After a few more passes and the dragon still stubbornly refusing to leave her nest, Harry went into plan B. When he made his next pass, he disillusioned himself and slid off his broom, tumbling onto the rocky surface just below the dragon. His plan had worked. The dragon blasted his firebolt and roared triumphantly. He sadly watched one of his most prized possessions was reduced to nothing but ash.

Harry used the distraction to race below the legs of the dragon and retrieve the golden egg that sat nestled amidst several others. That's when things went wrong. As soon as his hands touched the egg, his disillusionment faded and at the same time, the dragon must have smelled him, and so turned abruptly to face him.

Now he found himself face-to-face with an eighty foot long dragon, holding one of her presumed eggs. "Oh." Harry grunted. The dragon snapped its jaws forward intending to swallow its prey whole but Harry nimbly dove away, dropping the egg momentarily. When he came to his feet, his wand had turned into a long flaming whip.

He flicked his wrist and the whip wrapped tightly around the dragons jaws. This didn't stop the dragon from trying to swat Harry away with its tail however. Just as the long spiked tail was about to drive into him, Harry focused all of his power, all of his magic through his hands. Nothing else went through his head other than 'push' and a sudden shockwave burst from his hands, sending the large dragon into the wall behind it.

Harry used the distraction to grab the egg and sprinted for the exit. Already, Charlie Weasley and the other dragon handlers were beginning to swarm the arena to get the ferocious dragon under control. The dragon could only watch its prey escape with one of its eggs. She let out another howl in frustration and anger as the chains that had been blow off were securely fastened around her once more.

As soon as he entered the tent, a body slammed into him, almost knocking him backwards. All he saw was bright blonde hair. "I'm okay Daph." His voice was muffled by her hair.

"You stupid arrogant fool. Taking a dragon head on like that, what the hell were you thinking!" Daphne shouted, punching him on the shoulder when she broke the hug. Whatever talk Tracy had with Daphne seemed to have worked. She had been much more her old self the last week. He could still see moments where she looked uneasy when Fleur was brought up or nearby, but Tracy warned him not to press her.

"Miss Greengrass, I need to make sure Mr. Potter isn't injured." Madame Pomfrey stepped in, taking out her wand ad began to wave it in front of him. "Though I have to agree. That was the most reckless plan of them all."

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Harry said, more to Daphne than the school healer. "Where's Fleur?" He could see Daphne's face momentarily darken before she responded.

"She's in the stands. I suggest you head there to see your scores." Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Daphne's shoulders, leaving the tent.

Just before he left Madame Pomfrey called out to him, "Job well done Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at her. Over the years and his many visits to the infirmary, they had grown somewhat fond of each other.

Harry sat down next to Fleur who immediately kissed him, eliciting some wolf whistles from the crowd. Even though they weren't an official couple yet, they had no problems with showing show some affection for one another. He figured they would talk about it once the first task was over and they weren't so busy. Daphne sat down on his other side, not looking anywhere near them. "I should be angry with you for what you did!" She exclaimed once she broke the kiss.

"Yet, you can't?" He smirked. Her eyes narrowed briefly before kissing him tenderly again.

"What a fantastic performance we have seen from Mr. Potter, the youngest of our champions. His display of highly advanced magic the likes of which Merlin himself was fabled to use is sure to boost his scores!" The announcer shouted into his microphone. "Now, here are the scores!" Harry rolled his eyes at the commentators dramatics. It was hardly Merlin level, well maybe the use of wandless magic was, but the flame whip was a rather simple spell, albeit an old and obscure spell.

Dumbledore was the first to hold up his score, which was a ten. The Hogwarts students shouted in glee! Harry could see Sirius, Remus, and Emmaline off in the distance cheering loudly. Sirius locked eyes with him and gave him a thumbs up. Madame Maxime, Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch Sr. gave him nines. Karkaroff gave him a five which garnered a large amount of boo's. Even some of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students boo'd the score.

Despite the ten from Dumbledore, Harry could notice something off about the Headmaster. He didn't appear as happy as he was trying to put on. This just made Harry even more proud of his achievement. Whatever he had done to irk the headmaster, he was happy to do so.

In total he had 42 points which put him in the lead. Krum was just behind him at 41, Fleur had 40, and Cedric apparently had a not so good performance and only got 38 points. This put Harry in the lead just like he had hoped.

Harry winked at Fleur, "Told you I'd win."

She rolled her eyes, "I admit, you put on an admirable performance but you will not win ze next."

"There you have it folks! The first task of the TriWizard tournament has concluded." With that, the students began to start their long trek back to Hogwarts. Harry and Fleur left arm in arm but Harry couldn't resist a parting shot at the scowling Krum, "Enjoy second place!"

–

Dumbledore sat seething in his office. He had hoped Harry would be a disgrace today during the first task. Instead, the boy had risen to the challenge. He had to admit that Harry had been impressive. He even used one of the spells he had taught him.

He could already see the headlines now, _Harry Potter the Next Merlin?._ Now he knew that he was creating a potential enemy. By training Harry, he was possibly creating another monster that needed to be squashed under his boot.

Still, his plans didn't need to change. Harry still had no clue of the Horcruxes. If he ever went into battle, it would be easy to create a scenario for the boy to die. Even if Voldemort 'died' in the process, Riddle would come back from the dead and Dumbledore could step in to kill the dark lord once and for all.

The prophecy was the only thing keeping him from killing the boy now. "Neither can live while the other survives." He repeated those words over in his head. Prophecies were always open to interpretation. He had pondered the meaning behind those words over and over again and each time, came to the same conclusion.

Harry must die. The boy was a potentially greater threat than even Voldemort because he had the gratitude of the common people. The 'mob' as the Romans called them. They were the true power of any society. For all the purebloods posturing and claim that they owned the country, it just wasn't so.

If the 'mob' were to ever really rise up, they could spark a revolution like no other in magical history. Harry Potter would have the ability to spark such a revolution, but that must not come to pass. Such a revolution would only endanger all of wizarding kind.

–

"To our champion, Harry Potter!" Katie toasted inside the Gryffindor common room. The room was decked out in decorations made mostly by the Weasley twins. Banners floated across the ceiling, firewhiskey and butterbeer was passed freely among the students. The prefects also didn't seem to care about the rules this night.

Angelina stood up on the table that Katie was on and raised her glass of firewhiskey, "Many of you know that I was initially sore about not being chosen!" A few people laughed since that was an understatement. Angelina had been a right bitch the last several weeks. "But, after seeing the first task, I can honestly say that I am glad I wasn't chosen!"

This caused more laughter amongst the mostly drunken Gryffindors, "To Harry! The only one dumb enough to fight a dragon head on!" The crowd cheered and Harry felt his face warming up.

"Please. Like Harry can actually take on a dragon." Ron's words cut through the cheers and caused everyone to go silent. "This tournament is rigged I tell ya! Potter couldn't take down a beetle without the help of someone else!"

It was clear that Ron had had a little too much to drink. Hermione stood up from her spot next to Ginny and Parvati and placed a hand on Rons arm to try and stop him. He simply shrugged her hand off, "Just have to have it all dont'ya Potter! Just tell 'em. Tell them about your pathetic life outside of Hogwarts. You were nothing before you came here!"

"Ron! Come on, you're drunk." Hermione tried to interrupt Ron but he wasn't having any of it.

"Look at you. It's pathetic. Playing like you're some hero. You're just a worthless freak!" Harry gulped, desperately trying to keep his anger from getting the better of him. He locked his occlumency shields down but they were doing little to keep him from boiling over at this point.

"Go back to that veela slut. We don't want you here!" Ron shouted, causing everyone to gasp. Harry only saw red at that point. His occlumency shields had failed as his anger gave way. He dove at Ron, and as he was in mid air, his body changed into a midnight black, 650 pound tiger.

The students around him cried out, seeing a tiger appear and leap onto Weasley. He was lucky since Harry hadn't produced his claws, otherwise Ron would have been ripped to shreds in a heartbeat. Harry growled at the red head that lay underneath his powerful form. He felt one of Rons arms snap from the weight of his heavy body where his large black paw was pinning the boy to the ground.

He could smell urine and briefly glanced down, seeing a dark spot form on Ron's pants. Harry bared his teeth in a threatening manner before realizing that he was in his animagus form. Harry rushed out of the common room, leaving everyone in silent shock. Once the menacing tiger had crashed through the portrait, sending the Flat Lady screaming into a nearby portrait, the common room went into panic.

He cursed himself, for one, he had no clue yet how to change back. Secondly, this ability was supposed to stay hidden from everyone, especially Dumbledore, but now it was blown out of the water. Still in his tiger form, he trotted along the hallways, being careful to avoid the professors.

Now that he was in his animagus form for real for the first time, he realized just how useful it could be. Sight, smell, and feeling was all enhanced greatly. He could tell which way was the exit to the castle just by the smallest of breezes that ruffled his fur. His smell alerted him to any professor that moved nearby, he could even smell them on different floors.

As he prowled the halls, he saw Professor Moody move about. Curious, he stuck to the shadows, dashing around to stay out of sight while following the grizzled auror. Something about the Professor had struck him as odd and so he figured this might be a good time to learn more about his professor.

Moody hobbled along the fourth floor corridor towards his office. Harry could pick up the echoing steps of the professors fake leg from a long way off and so he was never in any real danger of being caught.

He followed the professor all the way to the DADA classroom where Harry laid down just outside, keeping an eye out for any other professors. He listened closely as Moody walked through his classroom and into his office.

Even from outside the classroom, Harry could hear the professors movements inside his office. "Time for another hair Alastor." Harry's ears perked up, hearing the professors voice.

"Let me go you filth! I will get out of here!" He heard another voice shout that sounded just like Moody. Harry's head cocked to the side, curious to what he was hearing.

"Shut up. You won't ever see the light of day again. Once my task is complete, I will kill you." Harry felt his blood run cold. He heard the slamming of a trunk and the muffled screams of a person.

Thinking quickly, Harry sniffed out Professor McGonagall. He knew her scent to be the one of a feline nature. He sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts towards her private quarters.

He accidentally ran into a startled Professor Snape, barreling him over. He heard a crunch and a cry of agony as his powerful paw broke one of the professors ribs. Harry didn't stop however, and continued to race through the castle.

Once outside her door, he bashed his head into the door a few times. A moment later, a tired looking McGonagall opened the door and promptly shrieked, reaching for her wand and pointing it directly at Harry.

He sat back on his hind quarters to try and give as less a threatening look as possible. Minerva hesitated for a moment. She recognized those bright green eyes that stared back at her. The white patch of fur on this black furred tiger's forehead in the shape of a lighting bolt however was a dead give away. Harry Potter stood in front of her in his animagus form.

She almost leaped for joy recognizing that he was feline in nature like her. Her joy however, quickly gave way to panic when she figured he probably didn't have a clue as to how to change back into human form. Quickly, she performed the spell to force his animagus form back, and Harry appeared sprawled on the stone floor in front of her.

"Mister Potter! Though I am impressed with your transformation, I must ask why you are here at this hour and why you would so recklessly change without knowing how to properly transform between your animal form and yourself!"

"Professor. This is urgent. I just heard something important!"

 **First task complete and things begin to get exciting involving Moody. Sorry to make it a bit of a cliffhanger, I normally don't like to do that, but I had to break the chapters up somehow.**


	13. Ruined Plans

"Harry slow down. What are you talking about!" Professor McGonagall asked for the second time.

"Moody, or someone posing as him, has someone locked up in his trunk inside his office!" Harry replied irritably. He didn't necessarily like having to explain things twice.

"How do you know this?"

"I heard it while I was in my animagus form! We have to go!" Harry didn't wait any longer and rushed out of the professors private quarters and back down the hall.

"This boy." She muttered under her breath. She quickly grabbed a cloak that hung nearby and threw it around her. By the time she had stepped out of her office, Harry was already almost at the end of the corridor.

She quickly sent off a message to Dumbledore to meet them at the DADA classroom. She the transformed into her cat form to catch back up to Harry. As she ran, she passed Professor Snape who was lying on the ground, his wand beside him. She quickly checked and saw that the professor was stunned. Harry must have ran into him and instead of getting into an argument, he simply knocked Snape out. This night was quickly getting out of control.

She finally caught up to Harry who had already made it to the fourth floor and was just outside the DADA classroom. "I think he is still in there." Harry hissed. He had his ear pressed up to the door of the classroom.

"Harry, did you attack Professor Snape?" She whispered as soon as she transformed back.

"He tried to stop me. Did you warn Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he should be on his way. What exactly was your plan. You've attacked a teacher and your what? Planning on attacking another?"

Harry at least had the decency to look guilty. "Look, we can do this later. Right now, we have a man, locked in a trunk under pain of death."

"Harry we should wait. Dumbledore will be here in a few minutes." Harry either didn't hear her, or ignored her and quietly opened the door, slipping into the room before she could question further.

The room was empty, the chairs and desks pushed to the side. The office door was shut and no light was coming from underneath the crack in the door. Minerva slipped inside behind him, her wand drawn. "Harry if you're wrong, and we attack a professor, I could lose my job."

He winked at her, "When have I ever been wrong." Harry knew full well that this was Professor McGonagall putting her complete faith in him. She may not have believed him the past, but here she was making up for past sins.

Harry silenced his feet and crept closer to the office. He reached out and touched the door handle. As soon as his skin touched the cold metal, a loud siren sounded through the whole class and torches on the walls flared to life. "Shit!" Harry cursed. He stepped to the side just in time as the office door was blasted off its hinges.

A man wearing a black trench coat appeared in the smoke and debris. He was tall with shaggy brown hair and a goatee. His black, twisted wand was pointed directly at Professor McGonagall who had thrown herself out of the way of the door as well.

Harry noticed the tick he had seen so many times, the man licked his lips much like a snake. "How did you find out!" The mans voice was gruff and harsh.

"What have you done with Moody!" Harry demanded, bringing up his wand.

The man turned to face Harry. "Ah, Potter. The Dark Lord would reward me greatly for bringing you to him." The man flicked his wand and sent a simple stunner at Harry. He batted it away with practiced ease, sending his own blasting hex back.

Professor McGonagall quickly joined in and transfigured a nearby desk into a full grown brown bear. It roared to life and charged, but the man was quick and was able to slice the legs off the bear with well placed cutting curses.

Harry began rapid firing increasingly dangerous and dark curses. This man was well practiced and rather powerful. Who ever this was, he was well trained. The man sent a flame cutter curse that Harry dodged just missing him by an inch. He could feel the heat from the spell as it passed by him.

Harry replied with one of Dumbledore's more dangerous curses, the wind hammer. It created an invisible wall of wind that smash its target down into the ground like a hammer would a nail. The man surprised Harry by not only knowing the spell, but being able to shield himself from it. This man was not your average wizard.

Professor McGonagall used the mans distraction to conjure several birds that flew at their opponent and began to peck at him. "Avada Kedavra!" The man shouted at Professor McGonagall. This caught the Professor off-guard and her eyes widened as the spell flew towards her. In such close quarters she had no time to dodge.

Harry though, was quick from hours of training. "Accio desk!" Just in time, the professors desk flew into the path of the killing curse. The force of the spell caused the desk to explode and the resulting shockwave blew Professor McGonagall back into a wall, knocking her out.

Harry gritted his teeth. Things had just gotten serious. He was trying to capture this man after hearing him speak of the Dark Lord, but now this man was resorting to killing curses.

"Aww Potter. Stopping my fun." The man mocked.

"Who are you?"

A sickly laugh escaped the mans lips. "It doesn't matter since you soon will be dead."

"I thought you said you wanted to take me back alive?" Harry asked, circling around the classroom, keeping a close eye on the mans wand.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord would appreciate me bringing your head just as much."

"I don't think so." Harry conjured three steel rods and sent them flying at his opponent. The man side stepped them, snapping off two piercing hexes, conjuring a silver sword in his off hand and charged Harry. Harry dodged the two piercing hexes and snapped off his own in reply hoping to catch his opponent. The man nimbly dodged the two piercing hexes Harry sent at him and closed the distance.

Harry could see the bloodlust in the mans eyes as he raised his gleaming sword and brought it down towards Harry's head. He ducked the swing, punching the man in the gut as hard as he could, rolled off him and raised his hand into the air. "Gryffindor!" A flash of fire appeared in Harry's hand and when the flames died, the sword of Gryffindor shined proudly in the flickering torches of the room.

As Harry spun, he brought the sword up and the two swords clashed, sparks flying off the both of them. The mans eyes widened, "That sword..."

Harry smirked, "I know." He pushed off the man and was about to raise his wand, but the other man didn't need to. He fired off a bombarda, causing the floor beneath Harry to explode. Harry fell, but as he fell, he aimed his wand at the floor beneath the man and sent his own bombarded.

He was rewarded with a yelp as the man fell into the abandoned classroom below the DADA class. Harry hit the ground like a sack of bricks, the wind getting knocked out of him. He concentrated on the falling figure and sent three incarcerous' at the spot the man was falling on, hoping to catch him.

"Riddle!" The man shouted a second before Harry's thick black chains reached their target. The man disappeared, a loud crack sounding through the entire castle as the portkey wards failed and the man was successfully transported away.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed, groaning as he got up.

"Harry, are you alright?" He heard Dumbledores voice coming from above him.

"Yeah! 'Bout time you showed up old man. How is Professor McGonagall?"

"Unconscious, but alive."

Harry nodded. He stepped over to a wall and rested against it. "Check the professors office. I think there is a chest in there with the real Alastor Moody."

Harry slid down to the ground, the adrenaline beginning to leave him. He let the sword drop from his grasp and began checking his body for any wounds. He found two large wooden splinters embedded in his right leg, blood beginning to seep from the wounds.

"Also professor! Can you send for Madame Pomfrey! I may have gotten myself stuck by some stray pieces of wood!" Harry called from underneath. He looked up to see the Headmaster poke his head through the hole. He could see Dumbledore moves his lips, but no sound came out.

A second later, Fawkes appeared above Harry, grabbed onto his collar, and flashed away. They reappeared a moment later inside the hospital wing, the phoenix dropping him into his cot.

"Harry Potter! You survive a dragon yet you somehow wound yourself in the after party?" Poppy exclaimed, striding out of her office.

"Not exactly Madame." He winced, gingerly placing his wounded leg into a more comfortable position.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" She took out her wand and began waving it about in front of his leg.

"Oh you know. The usual kind. Fighting other professors." Madame Pomfrey grasped one of the splinters and yanked it out of Harry's leg. "Ouch! Couldn't you warn me first?" Without replying, she yanked the other splinter.

"Couldn't you not cause trouble for once Mr. Potter?"

"Well, the trouble I get into has a purpose. This time I helped free a professor that was locked in a chest."

"I thought you said you fought a professor." She asked skeptically. Pomfrey grabbed a few ointments and began dabbing at the wounds.

"I had to fight someone impersonating a professor to get to that chest. But don't just blame me, Professor McGonagall was with me this time." The doors to the infirmary opened and an unconscious Professor Snape was led in by Professor Flitwick. Harry groaned, "Shit..."

"Have anything to do with that Mister Potter?" Poppy asked, hearing his groan as she went to check on Snape.

"Of course not!" Harry called out.

"That's not what I heard." Flitwick said, though his expression was much more amused. "As always Mister Potter, you liven up this castle."

"I do try professor." Professor Flitwick chuckled and left the infirmary, presumably headed back up to the warzone on the fourth floor.

"Are there any more injured professors you should tell me about?"

"Nope. Just me, possibly the real Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and that git." Madame Pomfrey just rolled her eyes but didn't reprimand him. He knew she had a dislike for the potions master as well. Potions class was known to have the most accidents that resulted in students being sent to the hospital wing, something she attributed to Snapes teaching, or lack there of.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall walked in. He could see a small cut on her cheek, and she was holding her head gingerly. Besides that night in the Chamber of Secrets, he had never seen her face with so much emotion. Worry and sadness were etched into her wrinkles, making her look years older.

"I'm okay Professor. Thank you. How about you?"

Minerva sat down on a stool next to Harry. "I'm okay. Just a little woozy. We apparently got to Moody just in time. He was being given a slow drip poison, one that if taken any longer than a few more hours would eventually have killed Moody."

"Is he okay though?"

"Alastor is tough and will be fine. He'll need to go to St. Mungos for some time to make a full recovery though. I'm sure the old bastard won't like that too much." Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He never would have imagined his venerable Professor swearing, but I guess tonight would crack anyone.

"Harry, I have to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would've been dead."

Harry shook his head, "If it wasn't for me, you never would have been in that position. I acted brashly. You're right, we should have waited for Dumbledore or gotten others. Maybe we would have been able to capture the man with help."

"Hindsight is 20/20 Harry. You heard someone being threatened with death and you acted quickly and decisively. That's what we're training you to do."

"Maybe, but I was also impulsive and didn't stop to think. I wasn't careful and it almost got you killed."

Professor McGonagall gave him a soft smile. "You're still young and learning. In time, you will learn patience, but for now, be happy with what you accomplished tonight. You were able to save Moody from imprisonment and protected the students from a dangerous impostor."

"Sirius? The ministry? What's happening there? And where is Dumbledore?" He asked, changing the subject.

"The aurors stationed at the school have already been alerted. They will probably be here to take your statement soon. Dumbledore is already on his way to notify Sirius."

"Thank you for following me Professor." Harry said honestly.

She patted him on the cheek, "I think I've learned my lesson well to always follow you. Not that you gave me much of a choice mind you."

"Did you recognize the man we fought?"

Minerva shook her head, "I thought I did, but that man is dead and it couldn't be him. Maybe the ministry will know once the aurors take our memories of the event."

"Hopefully. He said he wanted to take me back to the Dark Lord. He must have been a death eater."

"Maybe. How could I not know? I was around the impostor for much of the year and never knew that he wasn't the real Moody."

"I think the real question is how didn't Dumbledore know. Weren't they supposed to be close friends? Surely he could tell the difference between the two men."

Minerva sighed, "I don't know. I fear a lot will be happening after tonight."

Harry nodded, "A lot will change."

–

"I think we have everything we need. Thank you Mister Potter." The auror who was dispatched to interview Harry walked out of the infirmary. He groaned, laying his head back onto his pillow. Madame Pomfrey had forced him to stay the night. She was giving him a supply of blood replenishing potions and pain killers.

Sirius came to Hogwarts immediately once he heard what happened. He didn't stay long though, the minister apparently wanted a meeting. A visit from the minister might be on his plate soon as well.

Dumbledore was acting slightly odd about everything. Harry didn't blame him either. A possible Death Eater posing as a professor would always dent the reputation of a headmaster, even the famous Albus Dumbledore. Still, something was off about the old man, more-so than usual.

If the auror report did confirm that the man was a Death Eater, the news that this Death Eater had contact with Voldemort himself would also send shockwaves through the whole wizarding world. A lot will change based on that report and the events of this night.

Harry sighed, going through his fight this evening. He knew he held back, wanting to capture this person. He had valuable information, but now he wondered if maybe he used more force, he would have gotten the job done. It wasn't possible to say, and difficult to figure out the right use of force in the moment.

Like Professor McGonagall said, hind-sight was 20/20. Neither Professor McGonagall or himself were seriously injured and at least they still walked away with some information. Also, he had the man dead to rights with those incarcerous chains. Somehow the man had a portkey that allowed him to rip right through the wards of Hogwarts. That wasn't something he could have possible accounted for.

Now that the possible Death Eater within the castle was gone, that meant he was probably safe from further tampering in the tournament. That made him feel a little better about the whole thing. Hopefully this was Voldemort's only spy within castle.

He peaked over his bed side and saw Professor Snape, still asleep. Hell was definitely going to be paid once that man woke up. It wasn't going to be a fun year of potions, but thank fully he could skip them anytime he wished.

Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.

–

"What the hell happened this evening Dumbledore! The press are on my arse about this and I have nothing to give them at the moment." Minister Fudge growled. They sat in a large conference room. Also in attendance was Sirius, Madame Bones, Director of the DMLE, and Madame Umbridge.

"I think I can answer for the Headmaster." Sirius began, shooting the old wizard a deadly look. "He has no clue what happened this evening, or does, and chooses not to say anything."

"Now, now Sirius. Lets not throw around blame. I had no idea of Moody being an impostor."

"But you should have. This has happened too many times Dumbledore. How can we possibly continue to expect you to protect the students when you have failed to do so, so many times before?" Fudge asked.

"Surely you can't really think me incapable of protecting the students Cornelius?"

"Your recent track record has proven you can't Headmaster." Amelia Bones chimed in. "On the other side, again we find it to be Mr. Potter once again doing your job and protecting the students."

"Not only did that boy put on an impressive fight against a dragon, later this very night he freed one of the ministries most honored aurors." Fudge continued.

"Of course, the boy should be commended. I agree."

"He already is for the events of saving the school in second year. He may very well have just done it again tonight as well." Sirius said. He took a great amount of pride in his godsons achievements. "First though, shouldn't we discuss the possibility of Voldemort being involved in this?"

"Sirius, you as well as I, know that that man isn't alive any longer. He can't be! That's another thing your godson is credited with doing."

Sirius held his hands up, "I'm not saying that he definitely is. All I'm saying is that Death Eater activity, or at least dark wizard activity, is on the rise."

"I can confirm Lord Blacks statement Cornelius. Within the last year alone we have seen an increase in crime by 150%, most of the attacks targeted at muggles and muggleborns."

"Even if that is true, you know I can't do anything about it. The Wizengamot is the group responsible for the ministry's budget."

"That may be, but if you were to support an increased budget for the DMLE I am sure we can get it passed." Amelia responded.

"I'm not too sure Amelia. Malfoy holds much influence, and his gold can persuade many tongues." Everyone in the room knew that was a jab at the minister from Dumbledore. It was a well known secret that Minister Fudge was open to gold persuasion by the wealthy Malfoy family.

"What are you insinuating Headmaster?" Umbridge spoke up for the first time. She plastered a sickly smile on her face.

"I am not insinuating anything my dear Dolores." Dumbledore responded. "I am merely stating it won't be so easy to pass a new budget."

"What about Harry?" Minister Fudge asked.

"What about him?" Sirius responded cautiously.

"He is already expected to be awarded the Order of Merlin First Class this winter. If he were to, maybe give a few interviews, demanding the country be further protected, it might help to sway a few votes."

"I don't know. The kid already has a lot on his plate with the TriWizard Tournament and all. I'm not sure it would be good to thrust this upon him as well. He is only a fourteen year old boy." Sirius reasoned.

"It would just be a few interviews. Nothing too painful I promise. After the news breaks out tomorrow that Harry was involved in removing an impostor professor from Hogwarts, he will once again be lauded a hero. It would be the perfect time to press for a new security budget." Fudge wasn't a dumb man. He was a skilled politician and knew full well which way public opinion was blowing. Right now, the public loved Harry Potter, a boy of just fourteen who has proven time and time again to be a hero. He may already be a legend, but after today, he might just be cemented as a god in their country.

"Cornelius, I don't think it would be a good idea to reveal that there was an impostor inside Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated.

Amelia scoffed, "What? So your precious reputation can be protected? You may not truly be responsible for what happened to Alastor, but you know full well the politics when taking the position of Headmaster of a school. If something bad happens within those halls, it comes down on your head."

"I'm not thinking of my reputation Madame Bones but the schools of course."

Amelia narrowed her eyes, "If you were so worried about the reputation of the school, maybe you should have done better to protect it! I saw that Defense classroom, it was a goddamn warzone! Not to mention every student and even some Hogsmeade residents heard the portkey wards around the school shatter when that man broke through them."

Dumbledore in that moment looked a hundred years older than he normal. He knew full well that tomorrow was going to be a very tough day for him. He would be lucky to keep his job as Headmaster after these events, and even luckier to keep his positions as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. Too many people didn't fear him anymore or look to him as the Leader of the Light. That torch had just transferred to young Harry Potter.

"Well if we have nothing else to discuss, I will return to my school." Dumbledore muttered. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure what to do. His plans had all crashed and burned. Harry was quickly becoming beyond his control. The only good thing that came out of this night was that Harry failed to capture Barty Crouch Jr. If he had, the ministry might have been able to find the obliviated memories of his chat with the Death Eater. Instead of expulsion as Headmaster, he would be facing criminal charges.

Now faced with the possible expulsion as Headmaster to the school, he would have even less influence over the boy. But perhaps not all was lost. Being without his other duties would leave him more time to scheme and shape the world into what its supposed to be. Yes, maybe it would do him good to disappear for some time.

After all, once their precious hero has died at the hands of Voldemort, they will naturally look to him once again to lead them. All will be right in the world in the end.

Dumbledore left the conference room and headed back to the Ministry floos where he left for his office. "Do you think Harry would agree to a few interviews Sirius?" Minister Fudge spoke up once the tired Headmaster left.

"If I explained what they were for, most likely yes."

"Good. Well for tonight I think we have talked about all we can. I have a meeting with the Hogwarts Board of Governors tomorrow morning to discuss the events of this night. Amelia, come to me as soon as Professor McGonagalls and Harrys memories are thoroughly examined."

"Will do minister. Sirius can I speak with you alone for a moment?" Sirius nodded, looking quizzically at the Department Head. Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge excused themselves, giving them the conference room.

Amelia produced a piece of paper from her jacket and slid it over to Sirius. His eyes widened when he saw it. "It'll cover Harry legally for his animagus transformation. As you can see, it states he's a cat, which is technically true."

"Its dated for two weeks ago?" Sirius stated, looking over the document.

"I think it best Harry doesn't get tied up in a legal battle over his surprising ability to be an animagus. Many of his enemies I'm sure would try and take advantage of it."

Sirius nodded, folding up the paper, and slipped it into his jacket. "Thank you Amelia."

"Susan tells me your godson and her have become quite good friends this year."

"Harry has told me the same thing."

Amelia smiled, "Maybe there will be wedding bells in the future?"

Sirius chuckled, "I'm afraid my godson is already smitten with another."

"Ah, Miss Delacour I presume? I've heard much about her. That relationship alone will create change in our world."

Sirius grinned, "My godson knows very well how to create change."

"So how are you and Emmy?" Amelia asked, her face reddening slightly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Amy, you know we talked about this. We both want different things. I have Harry to worry about and you, your job and Susan. Emmy is good for me, and Harry. They get along well."

Amelia sighed, "I know. I just sometimes wonder how different things would have been if you weren't wrongfully sent to Azkaban. I should have known you were innocent. I'm so sorry."

Sirius got up from his chair and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You had no reason to believe I was innocent. I don't blame you for anything. But...the past is the past. We can't change it."

Amelia gave him a soft smile and stood up from her chair. "I should get going. Shacklebolt is looking over Harrys memories now."

"Keep me in the loop?"

"Will do." With that, Amelia walked out of the door, leaving Sirius alone.

–

Harry slowly stirred from his sleep. Yesterdays activities had caught up with him and so he slept like a log once allowed to go to sleep. Opening his eyes, he noticed it was daytime now. He felt something in his hand and looking down, he saw a hand intertwined with his. Fleur was sitting in the chair next to him, fast asleep.

He smiled at the beautiful silver haired goddess. She looked so peaceful, but he figured that position couldn't be in any way comfortable. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to wake her.

"You're up!" Fleur exclaimed, waking up. She wasted no time and climbed onto his bed. Harry wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her close. She pressed her lips onto his. At first the kiss was tender, but just like their first kiss, it grew passionate. Fleur broke the kiss once they both ran out air. She began pecking his nose affectionately, before relaxing into his side.

"I cannot believe you. Some'ow you walk away un'armed by a dragon, yet you end up in ze 'ospital wing afterwards?"

"It wouldn't be a school year without a Potter spending time in my ward." Poppy's voice rang out. Harry was glad that Fleur didn't make to move. Instead she let out a contented sigh and burrowed further into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Lord Black and Madame Bones are in the classroom opposite the ward waiting for you Mister Potter."

Harry nodded, "My friends? Where are they?" The hospital ward was empty besides him, Fleur, and Poppy. Professor Snape must have woken up sometime earlier and walked out. He thanked his lucky stars that the professor hadn't sabotaged any of his potions in the night.

"Zey are in class. Eets already midday." Fleur explained.

"I was out for that long?"

"Oui. You 'ave a lot to explain to me mister." She poked him in the side.

"I'm sure I do. Do you have any idea what Sirius wants?" Fleur shook her head. Harry groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the cot. Fleur whined when he moved away from her. "Come on."

"Really?" She asked.

"I would tell you whatever happened in the meeting anyways, so you might as well come along and save me some breath."

Fleur smirked, "So that you can use that breath for better things?" She asked in a sultry voice before kissing him soundly.

"Mister Potter, before leaving my ward, I suggest you put some clothes on first." Harry looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He turned beet red and hurried over to the nightstand where one of his shirts was neatly folded. Fleur chuckled behind him and he maturely stuck his tongue out at her.

The two of them walked out of the hospital wing and just before Harry opened the door to the opposite classroom he stopped to face Fleur. "Look, I know this probably isn't the best time, or in anyway romantic or anything." Harry started, looking around embarrassed and suddenly nervous.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She cut him off, kissing him softly. She giggled, seeing the goofy grin on his face.

"You didn't let me finish."

"You didn't need to. I knew what you trying to ask." Harry smiled at her. He had a connection with her like no other. He placed another chaste kiss on her lips before turning the handle.

Both Amelia and Sirius were sitting at a table talking quietly. They looked up when Harry and Fleur walked in hand in hand. "Harry I think you hit the gold mine last night!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry looked at his godfather quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Mister Potter."

"Harry, please Madame Bones. Your niece and I are good friends."

She gave him a warm smile. "Harry, last night, do you know the man you and Professor McGonagall faced?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't. Professor McGonagall thought she recognized him but he was supposed to be dead or something."

"Well your professor is correct. The man you faced was Barty Crouch Jr."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Wait. You mean Barty Crouch Sr.'s son? He was the one impersonating Professor Moody?"

Amelia nodded, "We have already been able to confirm the story from Barty Crouch Sr. Apparently his sickly wife had taken their sons place in Azkaban. For the last decade he had been living in the Crouch home."

"What was 'e in Azkaban for?" Fleur asked.

"He was a convicted Death Eater." Fleur gasped, her hand squeezing his tighter. "The comment he made to you has me most interested."

"That he wanted to capture me for the Dark Lord?" Amelia nodded. "Yeah I picked up on that too. Its proof I think, that he was in touch with Voldemort. I wanted to capture him, but you saw how that went."

"I see those sword lessons paid off." Sirius smirked.

"How was I supposed to know a wizard would resort to a sword."

"I must ask, how did you know the Gryffindor Sword would go to you like that?" Madame Bones asked.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't. Just had a hunch."

"You've got to be kidding me Harry. That hunch could have gotten you killed!" Sirius exclaimed.

"My hunches tend to be damned good ones."

"Language." Fleur hissed causing Harry to just roll his eyes and give her a pointed look.

Sirius watched their small exchange with a wide grin. "Something I should know about you?"

Harry went beet red and did his best to look anywhere but at his godfather. This moment he knew all to well was going to be one told by his godfather for years to come. "We are togezzer." Fleur smiled brightly.

"Lucky dog you." Sirius grinned. "Wait I can't you dog or pup anymore. Bloody cat." Fleur looked oddly at Harry. He mouth 'later' to her.

"Congratulations you two. We are still looking into how a portkey was able to rip through Hogwarts wards." Madame Bones said, getting back on track.

"What about Dumbledore? I'm sure this recent news doesn't put him in a favorable light."

"Last nights events will definitely impact Dumbledore harshly. The board of governors are convening today. The Wizengamot has a meeting tomorrow, and the ICW has a meeting in two weeks." Sirius answered.

"So, if how all of those meetings go how I think they would, what does that mean for this school?"

Amelia shrugged, "Probably Deputy Headmistress McGonagall would take over as Headmistress. She, after all, is being lauded as a hero right along you for her actions last night." Harry nodded, liking that news. She would make a fine Headmistress, much better than Dumbledore no doubt. "The Supreme Mugwump will be a toss up between several wizards, one including Monsieur Delacour. Lastly, the Chief Warlock position is already being debated between Mister Diggory and Lucious Malfoy."

Harry frowned at that last name. English wizarding culture would suffer greatly if Malfoy was able to take over as Chief Warlock. "Is there any way to help secure Diggory's position?"

Sirius grinned, "I hoped you would ask. The Minister wants you to conduct a few interviews. We are planning on putting forth a new budget to the Wizenmagot that would increase the DMLE's budget. Also you could put in a good word and endorse Diggory's position as Chief Warlock."

Fleur looked at Sirius skeptically, "And whats ze catch? There's always a catch."

Sirius shrugged, "Right now, I don't think there is one. The minister is firmly on your side and wants your help in this. Have you read this mornings headlines?" Harry shook his head and so Sirius produced a paper from his jacket. He tossed it over to Fleur and Harry who began to read the front page.

 _Battling a Dragon and Protecting the School!_

 _Harry James Potter, famed slayer of basilisks, conqueror of dementors, and savior of witches has once again defied all odds and battled a dragon. During the TriWizard Tournament, young Harry Potter, the youngest in the competition by three years, took on the ferocious Hungarian Horntail. For our readers who aren't knowledgeable in dragon lore, we have included a picture below of the beast young Harry was forced to fight yesterday._

 _And fight is exactly what he did. Harry Potter used highly advanced magic to subdue the dragon and even used impressive wandless magic to ensure his victory in the first task!_

 _But of course this wasn't enough for our young hero! No, Harry uncovered a nefarious plot by an impostor professor with the help of one of his teachers, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Together they were able to free the highly decorated Master Auror, Alastor Moody from imprisonment inside a chest. Though the impostor was able to escape during the ensuing battle, valuable information as to who the man was, was uncovered._

 _The once thought dead Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., was the man behind the mask. He has successfully fooled the magical community for the last decade, and lately was posing as famed auror Moody._

 _We at the Daily Prophet call upon Albus Dumbledore to resign from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts effective immediately. It is now too obvious to run away from that Dumbledore no longer can create a safe learning environment for his students. Several times, thanks to the heroics of Mister Potter, the school was saved from grave danger. A rogue teacher three years ago, and a basilisk in second year. Now this year an impostor and former Death Eater threatened the safety of our students by posing as a professor teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. This shows a pattern of lack of ability by Headmaster Dumbledore to protect our precious children from dangers._

 _Lastly at the Prophet, we would like to say a thank you to Mister Harry Potter. Once again you have proven to be the hero our country so desperately is in need of. Without your good deeds, we would be in a much worse state. Our country supports you in your endeavors during the TriWizard Tournament and anything else you tackle._

The article continued on to cite information and quotes from those inside the ministry. Harry just rolled his eyes at the colorful language meant to prop him up as a hero.

"So is he finished?" Harry asked, reading through the whole article.

"Its likely. But tell me the truth Harry. Is Voldemort still alive?" Harry glanced at Sirius who nodded his head in approval.

"He is. I never killed him that October night. I think Dumbledore knows how Voldemort stayed alive but he isn't talking."

"Of course he isn't." Amelia said bitterly. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "I've faced Voldemort several times at this point." He looked to Sirius for approval again and was given it. "During my second year, Riddle was close to returning to full form. When I mean close, I mean seconds away."

"Riddle?"

Harry laughed out loud. "You mean the ministry actually doesn't even know Voldemort's name? Shouldn't you try and figure out who your enemies are before you fight them? Maybe that's why you lost the war so badly."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the teenager. "I would greatly appreciate you filling me in Mister Potter."

"Well, Voldemort is just an anagram for his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's a half-blood that was in Slytherin house during the forties. You can't fight an enemy you don't understand."

"And you understand that raving lunatic?" She asked skeptically.

"Better than most."

 **Thank you to everyone that has favorited/reviewed/and followed. I have reach 1000+ favorites and am blown am amazed at the response I have been given for this story. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene and a little look into the politics.**


	14. Love

Harry and Fleur walked out to the Black Lake, enjoying the new weather. Snow had begun to fall on Hogwarts and yet he couldn't pull his gaze away from the girl next to him. Snowflakes got caught her in her silver locks, adding another glimmer and beauty to them. They enjoyed being close with one another, neither willing to break the calming silence between them.

It was peaceful, calm, perfect. Harry made sure to remember this moment, the serenity he felt at this time. He knew full well that he would be fighting for another chance at a moment like this over the next several years. He also knew that there was a possibility he would never have a moment such as this, and so he committed it to memory.

Every detail, every breath, every snowflake, he locked away in his mind. The small smile that Fleur had on her pink lips, the way her bright blue eyes shown brilliantly, reflecting the pure white snow.

Last night was a wake up call. He had potential enemies everywhere, and before today, he didn't have something to protect. Sure, he had Sirius, and he was also too noble to ever not fight despite not having anything to really fight for. But now as he looked at this goddess next to him, he couldn't help but feel that she will be the reason for his future decisions. Everything he does will be for her. It scared him, but also empowered him. He finally, truly had something to fight for.

"Are you going to stare at me or kiss me?" Harry chuckled. He didn't need to be told further and pulled her into a kiss.

–

"Harry! How are you?" Neville asked once the new couple sat down at Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was packed with students. It being a Sunday and snowing, not many had much to do besides socializing in the Great Hall. As soon as he sat down, dozens gathered around him from various houses. Harry took a deep breath, his new public life was really beginning today.

Several whispers broke out seeing Fleur and Harry's hands connected. Many had already seen the small, quick kisses and the closeness between them. But now it was obvious that they were officially an item.

"I'm good Nev." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Now, I know everyone here is eager to hear about what happened last night." There was a murmur amongst the gathered students, all indicating their hopefulness he would tell his story. "Luna?" The radish wearing Ravenclaw stepped away from the other students that were gathered.

"Yes Harry?" She said in her normal dreamlike voice.

"Get your quill and parchment. I'll give the Quibbler an exclusive interview on last nights events. Everyone else can listen in if they wish."

"Of course Harry." Luna rushed back to her bag that was at the Ravenclaw table and came back with a small notebook and an ink pen. Many of the purebloods gave Luna a quizzical look, not knowing what a simple ink pen was. He had heard rumors that she was often bullied over her quirks, hopefully he could stop that.

"There are rumors about you being an animagus. Is that true?" Luna asked her first question once she had set up her little workspace.

"Of course that's true! We all saw him in Gryffindor tower!" Seamus exclaimed. Many of the other Gryffindors shouted in agreement. He was still kicking himself for allowing that ability to get out in the open.

Harry ignored Seamus' comment and answered her question. "Yes that is true. I was registered just a few weeks ago by the ministry."

"It was bloody scary. A huge, midnight black tiger he was" Katie added.

"You broke Ronniekins arm just by standing on it." Fred chimed in, eliciting a few giggles. Rons reputation within the whole school had taken a major tumble since last night. Not only was he being shunned for what he had said to Harry, but also the little 'accident' he had had not shown any bravery at all. Within the house of the brave, to be so scared would make you look bad in front of your housemates. It was the reason he hadn't shown his face today, and consequently, neither had Hermione. The sooner Fleur found out the reasons why she was so steadfast with sticking by Ron, the better.

"Last night, you had an encounter with an ex-Death Eater posing as a professor at Hogwarts?" Luna asked, cutting above everyone else's comments.

"Yes. I heard from the impostor Moody that he was keeping a man locked in his trunk. I immediately sought out Professor McGonagall and together we were able to help free the real Professor Moody." Now, that Luna had begun to ask questions about the events after his animagus transformation, everyone went quiet, eager to hear his story.

"But the impostor, a Barty Crouch Jr., he was able to get away correct?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. The man had a portkey with the power to rip through Hogwarts' own anti-portkey wards."

"That must have been a powerful portkey. Any idea who created it?" Harry knew of Cornelius' unwillingness to believe Voldemort was still alive. He didn't blame the Minister either. Once that news gets out, the world would get a whole lot more complicated.

"I do not know who created it. But I'm sure the wards around Hogwarts are not as strong as they should be."

Luna gave him a knowing smile. She was in Ravenclaw for a reason and much smarter than others took her for. "Are you blaming Dumbledore for the weakness of the wards?"

Harry smirked, "I am." Several of the students gasped. It was still blasphemy among the younger students to speak ill will of their headmaster, especially in Gryffindor. Many of them had grown up on stories about the 'Most powerful wizard in the world'. Also, it was widely thought that Harry was on good terms with the Headmaster, many even believing he was the apprentice to Dumbledore. "Look, I think it is clear that this school has suffered in recent years at the hands of Dumbledore."

"How so?" Luna asked.

"It is now well known that I have...gotten into some dangerous situations at this school." A couple of his friends who knew the real scope of his adventures at Hogwarts snorted. "Students in recent years have been in dangers that they shouldn't have ever been. The Headmaster is charged with protecting the students under his care, but where was he when the basilisk attacked us? Why did he not take more precautions when it came to the dementors last year? And of course, this year so far has been a complete fuck up." Many of the students around him laughed.

He had begun to gather quite the crowd. "Its obvious I think that change needs to happen within this school. That starts with the Headmaster and ends with Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry?"

"We all know how useless that professor is and his complete hatred for anyone other than Slytherins. He may be a potions master, but he isn't a good teacher. Professor Dumbledore has managed to protect the man, but that is just another hit against Dumbledore himself." Many of the students voiced their agreement.

"If Headmaster Dumbledore were to be replaced, who would you wish to take his place?"

"Professor McGonagall. I do not think there is any other professor in these halls who loves this place more than her and the students she teaches. She is strict yes, but she is strict towards everyone and doesn't play favorites."

"Rumors tell that the duel you had on the fourth floor was quite the battle, and Barty Crouch Jr. is considered to be one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's top lieutenants. How were you able to duel him and even force if him to retreat?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm lucky I guess. Professor McGonagall did most of the work during that duel of course. After all, I am just a fourth year." Luna's dreamy smile grew slightly wider. She knew he was withholding some information, as did most of the others listening in. Rumors of what Harry would do after every dinner were all over the school. Personally he liked the idea that he had his own succubus harem to attend to every night.

Luna jotted down his words into her small notebook. "And lastly Harry, I do have to ask. Are you and Miss Delacour an item?" Harry chuckled, pulling Fleur onto his lap. "Oui." He kissed her slowly, eliciting wolf howls and cheering from the entire hall.

–

"Headmaster Dumbledore, the evidence laid out against you is here for all to see. We see fit to strip your title as Headmaster of Hogwarts." Madame Longbottom stated clearly. She sat on the Board of Governors along with six others.

Dumbledore was sitting in a simple wooden chair opposite the seven school governors. "All of your things have already been moved out of your office and placed at your familial home of Sherwood Cottage. Do you have anything you wish to say?"

"Who will take my place?" Dumbledore was already resigned to the possibility of losing all of his titles. He had played the game, and though he lost this battle, he knew he would win the war. This was just a minor set back. The end was too important to worry over simple titles. The Greater Good was worth any number of sacrifices.

"Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall will take your place. I'm sure you agree she will be a good fit for the position?" Dumbledore nodded. "Good, you are dismissed Albus." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes before giving a jovial smile. He didn't like being 'dismissed'. It was demeaning for one of his stature, but for now, he would have to get used to it.

The time he would gain from not having to worry about his duties would be great. Sure, he wouldn't be in the loop per say, but he had his spies. This time away from other responsibilities would allow him to solely focus on what was truly important, the Greater Good.

"Fawkes, would you kindly take me home?" Dumbledore asked out loud. Several seconds passed and his Phoenix didn't show. He frowned, this wasn't like him to just not show up. After all, he was a phoenix and could travel through any magical ward.

"Fawkes?" He asked again. By now the School Governors were looking at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion. The bird still didn't show up, ignoring his call. When he reached into his mind to figure out where he was, he found his connection with his familiar severed.

Dumbledore sighed, he knew exactly what that meant. It would just be another hardship he would have to endure. He repeated in his head that this was all for the Greater Good.

–

Professor McGonagall sat in the Great Hall at dinner. She scanned the sea of students, a smile cresting her lips. The golden throne that had once been Headmaster Dumbledores seat was replaced by a simple wooden chair, no different than what the other professors sat in.

Minerva stood up and the hall fell silent. All were eager to hear her announcement. Most could already infer what was happening simply by the new seating arrangements and the lack of a long bearded headmaster. "Thank you for joining me this evening!" Minerva started in a somewhat shaky voice.

"I am sure you have already heard of the events of last night." Several whispers broke out through the hall and many glanced over at Harry. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students watched silently, even Fleur from her seat next to Harry, watched with a rigid concentration. He figured it was how the students from both schools were taught to act when being addressed by a teacher.

"The School Board of Governors has seen fit for a change here at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore agreed to resign and as such, I have been chosen as the new Headmistress." Thunderous applause sounded throughout the hall. Even a few of the Slytherins were clapping. She had a good reputation with all of the students as being fair, despite her being the Head of House Gryffindor.

"Because of the many changes we are seeing in the school, class will be suspended for this week." Even louder applause broke out about this news. Minerva held up her hand for silence. "In this week, we will be getting two new teachers, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and one for Transfiguration. I cannot announce names right now, but you will be introduced soon. Until then, I expect all of you to continue studying. This is not an excuse to take the week off."

"Despite these changes to our school, the TriWizard Tournament will continue on. The next task will be taking place February 23rd." Harry glanced at Fleur who winked back at him. "Before that task, during the winter holidays we will be holding the Yule Ball. It is a TriWizard tradition to hold such a ball during the winter time." Whispers again broke out, mostly from the females as they talked excitedly to one another. Harry thanked his lucky stars that he already had experience with balls, even more so, he had experience with the girl he was planning on taking to said ball.

"Thank you everyone and have a good evening." Professor McGonagall sat down and the food appeared at the tables. Soon, everyone was engaged in their own conversations and the meal spread out before them.

"It seems you got your wish Harry." Neville said from across the table.

He glanced up at the Headmistress who raised her goblet to him. He returned the gesture, "It seems I have."

–

Daphne sat at the Slytherin table. She didn't have the appetite to eat anything. Her eyes were focused on the newly proclaimed 'Golden Couple' of Hogwarts. They sat talking quietly with one another, stealing kisses and laughing. A jealous rage built up within her. What was worse, was that she knew exactly that this was jealousy. She had never been jealous of anyone before, but now she was up to her eyeballs in the emotion.

There wasn't anything she could do to control it either. Not even Tracy's soothing words about a possibility that Harry could take two wives calmed her. There were rumors that Harry was made Heir Black, but they were just that, rumors. He hadn't told her that he was the Heir Black and so she figured that he wasn't.

Just a short three months ago she had come to Hogwarts simply wanting to progress her education. But an emerald eyed knight had shattered her plans. Now, a silver haired princess was winning a war for that knight. She couldn't let that happen. She was Daphne Greengrass, proud heiress of the noble house of Greengrass. She always got what she wanted.

Harry and her were too close, too perfect for one another. She had never connected with another person, let alone a male, like she had with Harry. She knew this was a once in a lifetime connection. Her heart told her so. It was rare that she ever listened to that muscle, but in this instant, she could listen to nothing else. Her heart drowned out any other thoughts. She needed a plan to win over Harry and beat this veela once and for all.

It was also possible this veela was simply playing on Harry's heart and would leave him at the end of the year. After all, those creatures were known to do that. Waiting was the only good thing Tracy had suggested to her during their talk. Another glance at the happy couple told her that patience and not simply waiting was the best route.

–

Hermione took a walk outside of the castle. Most of the other students were inside the Great Hall enjoying the nights feast. She didn't feel much like feasting this night. Ron was currently held up in his room, still nursing his broken arm despite Madame Pomfrey having already healed it. She figured that he was more nursing his pride rather than arm.

Her thoughts drifted to the last three months of her life. Ever since that World Cup night, her life had changed rapidly. In just those three months, she had found herself back at square one. She didn't have any friends, besides Ron if you could call him a friend. She had a crush on that boy, but so far he hadn't shown any signs he felt the same way which was frustrating her greatly.

The red head was daft, but she didn't think he was this daft. She thought she had been rather forward with her signals towards him showing she was interested in being more than a friend. Maybe she would have to kiss him? For some reason, the thought of kissing him excited her and repulsed her at the same time.

Those thoughts were what had led her out to the cold snowy landscape in the first place. She couldn't figure out her mind as of late. She had been a jumble of mixed emotions. On one hand, she knew she deeply loved Ron, but on the other, she hated him. He was snobbish, bigoted, and downright gross. But he also had a sense of nobility, handsomeness, and with her guidance, could potentially become a great man.

She couldn't help but compare him to her ex-best friend however. How could one compare to Harry Potter? With each year he seemed to do the unspeakable. Over the last few months, she had learned that Harry was simply holding back in his studies. She hated to admit it, but he was better than her at magic, and was probably still holding back in classes.

Sure she could write a better essay than him, but he was a natural when it came to the practicality of magic. There was an aura of power, of confidence about him that couldn't be matched by any other. He was breathtaking to watch when performing even the simplest spells.

In the last three months, she had watched Harry come into the man he was born to be, while she was left in the dust. All because she made the safe decision to stick by Ron. She tried to justify her position by claiming Harry was cheating on homework and other such nonsense, but it was obvious he was just smart and powerful. She couldn't deny that any longer, not after his fight with that dragon and the ease he had out-dueled her in the beginning of the year.

How Harry could have faced such a beast head on like he had was beyond her. What stung slightly was that he had done so without her help. She used to be the one he went to for guidance. Now he had others, several others, and a girlfriend. A very beautiful and smart girlfriend at that. A part of her couldn't help but be a little jealous of Fleur.

For all the fun Ginny and her made fun of the French Veela, she truly was a brilliant witch, one that even rivaled herself. How could you not be jealous of a girl that had brains and beauty? Life just wasn't fair she guessed.

While Fleur got the famous, dashing, noble Harry Potter, she got Ronald Weasley, the lazy and insensitive prick. Why did she love him so?

–

Fleur headed back to the Beauxbatons carriage with Aimee by her side. She had a wide smile plastered on her face. Today had been perfect. She and Harry were officially a couple and nothing could make her happier. She couldn't wait to write a letter to Gabrielle back in her room.

Her younger sister had a bit of a crush on Harry ever since her dance with him at the ball, but she would quickly get over it once learning of Fleurs relationship. She knew her parents would also be ecstatic at the news, not that they had already figured this would happen eventually.

Veela were creatures of love and so they knew when someone was beginning to love them. It was blatant that Harry was falling in love with her, and the thought warmed her heart greatly. She had already fallen head over heels for the emerald eyed wizard.

This ability to spot love also didn't just show itself in Harry. She could tell when a married couple was truly in love, or when love was failing, even when it was completely non-existent. Such abilities were a gift and a curse.

She often times had wished to be a normal girl when younger, not because of her beauty and lack of friends. But because she thought she would would grow up without truly knowing what it would be like to have another love her, besides her parents. She would be able to tell if her boyfriend didn't truly love her. But luckily she had found Harry. Finding such love for a veela was almost impossible, yet impossible had struck twice in her family. She hoped it would strike a third time for her younger sister.

Many of the bigoted wizards and witches may not appreciate hers and Harrys relationship, especially Harry being such a limelight figure, but she knew they would get through it together. They had a connection that came so easily and and an understanding that she had with no other. Within a few months she felt like she knew Harry better than any other human being on this planet. They had something special and she would do anything to protect it.

As she was walking, she noticed a cloaked figure walking aimlessly through the snow. She caught a few streaks of brown curly hair in the moonlight. The figure was obviously cold, wrapped up in her robes and slightly shivering. Curious, she walked up to the figure, leaving Aimee who continued on back to the carriage.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Fleur asked. Something about the girls posture struck her as sad. The girl turned around startled, clearly not thinking anyone was nearby. Fleur recognized her immediately as Hermione Granger, Harrys ex-bestfriend. Luck was on her side today she figured since this was probably the perfect time to have a talk with her as Harry had asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no. It's okay." She gave Fleur a nervous smile.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione was clearly taken back a little. Whether it was from the question or Fleur talking to her in general wasn't clear. "I'm not sure how that is any of your business." Hermione responded cautiously, a hint of steel in her voice. Fleur didn't blame her either.

"Look, I know this is odd to ask and we don't know each other. 'Arry 'as been worried about you and I said I would talk with you. I'm sure you know 'Arry can sometimes be...daft about some things." Hermione gave a rare chuckle, relaxing slightly.

"Tell me about it. That boy can sometimes be so infuriating." Fleur smiled knowingly. "I wasn't aware that he was worried about me."

"'e is. I think 'e is wondering why things 'ad gone ze way they did between you and 'im."

"Not Ron?" Fleur shook her head. "I don't know. I felt like I didn't know him anymore. Plus I had Ron and..."Hermione blushed slightly. Fleur picked up on it immediately. She could see something in her eyes, something that was shooting off warning bells. It was obvious that this girl wasn't in love with any boy, her veela senses could easily see that.

Fleur narrowed her eyes, now beginning to realize that something was going on. This girl had begun acting strange several months ago according to Harry, and though she thought she was in love with a boy, it was clear she truly wasn't. That could only mean one thing.

"Do you love Ron?" Again the brunette witch blushed heavily, staying quiet. Fleur continued to stare into her eyes, looking for any signs of struggle. When a witch or wizard is under love potions, often if looking closely enough, one can see the inner struggle behind their emotions in the eyes. Almost always a healer never looks for such potions because when someone is dosed with a love potion, the signs are obvious.

But, if someone was dosed over a long period of time with just a small amount at a time, the signs are almost impossible to see. The persons behavior wouldn't radically change overnight, instead, they would change over a month, or several months, making no one the wiser.

When Hermione blushed, Fleur could just pick out the subtle signs of inner struggle behind her eyes. Her magic was trying to fight off the love potions, but the potion was winning like it was designed to do.

"I think you should see your school 'ealer." Fleur stated.

Hermione backed up a step, "Why would you say that? Nothings wrong with me."

"'Ermione, I think you might have been dosed with a love potion."

"What? That's impossible. I would have known if I was." Fleur sighed. She was exactly like Harry had described. Impossible.

"I'm sorry about this 'Ermione."

Hermione looked at Fleur oddly, "Sorry for-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Fleur already had her wand in hand and sent a stunner at the fourth year. She was out cold quickly. With another flick of her wand, she levitated Hermione and brought her up to the hospital wing where they could flush out the potions. Harry was not going to be happy with this news and if it was indeed Ron who had been giving her the potions, she feared for the red heads life.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Fleur called out to the empty hospital ward. The medi-witch appeared from her office in an instant.

"What happened?" She demanded, walking over to them. Fleur levitated Hermione to a nearby cot and slowly set her down.

"I think she 'as been dosed with a love potion." Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows at Fleur before pulling her wand and performing a few tests on Hermione.

"I believe you're correct Miss Delacour. Someone has been giving her small doses of love and loyalty potions over the last five months according to the tests. Such small doses like this would have changed her over a long period of time with out showing any normal signs of being given the potions." Pomfrey stated Fleurs exact thoughts. "Why is she stunned?"

"It was ze easiest way to get 'er 'ere. In my experience, people under doses of love potion are difficult to reason with. Will she be okay?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Yes. Once she wakes up she won't be under the influence of those potions any longer. Thank you for bringing her here." Poppy looked sadly at the unconscious girl. "Poor girl. I can't believe someone has been doing this to her."

"Can you tell who they were keyed to?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "It's not possible with such small doses. Do you know if she has not been acting herself?"

Fleur nodded, "I 'ave an idea who ees be'ind zis. I'll see if 'Arry can find out for sure."

"See that he does. I would like a word with whoever has been doing this." Fleur looked sadly one last time at Hermione and hurried back out of the hospital wing in search for Harry. At this time of night, he would only be in one place. She ran up to the seventh floor, ignoring the stares and leers from some of the other boys.

Apparently it paid to be the girlfriend of Harry Potter. Most were now even more scared to approach her, especially the boys, who feared Harry's wrath. The story about his duel with an ex-death eater and winning was all over the castle. Not to mention his battle with a basilisk being a widely published story along with his heroics at the World Cup, resulting in the capture of several Bulgarian criminals.

She reached the top of the castle, slightly out of breath from the sheer amount of stairs she had to climb. "'Arry!" She shouted, barging through the Room of Requirement door. Harry looked over, surprised to see her. Unfortunately that small distraction cost him. Kingsleys bludgeoning hex smashed into his face, sending him flying into the wall.

"Shit." Kinglsey muttered, rushing over with Sirius and Fleur.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Fleur repeated over and over. Sirius pulled out a small white packet as if he had done this a hundred times before and waved it in front of Harry's nose. He woke up instantly, gasping for breath.

"Easy Harry. You took quite a hit." Sirius said, helping him to sit up.

"What happened?" He shook his head to wake himself up further. "Fleur?" He asked, seeing her looking over him with a worried expression and even the glint of a tear in her eye. She didn't waste time and lunged at him, hugging him with all her strength.

"I'm sorry." She continued to repeat. All he could do was rub her back trying to sooth the crying witch. He raised his eyebrows at Sirius.

"You were hit by Kingsleys bludgeoning hex when she distracted you. We will need to get you down to Poppy. I think you have a concussion, and its better to be safe than sorry with that kind of hit."

"Fleur I'm fine. You do know not to come up here while I'm training though."

She pulled back slightly to look at him, "I know, I know. I wouldn't 'ave come up 'ere, but I talked to 'Ermione."

Instantly, Harry was more alert, "And what? What happened? Did you find something out?"

Fleur nodded solemnly, "It was what I thought. She 'as been under ze influence of love and loyalty potions."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Who were they keyed to Fleur?" he asked dangerously.

"Madame Pomfrey could not find out. Ze doses were small and 'ave been affecting 'er over a long period of time.

"They were keyed to Ron, weren't they?" He more demanded than asked.

"'Arry we cannot be sure. Eet seems likely zey were keyed to 'im, but eet eez not possible to tell for sure."

"I'm going to have a word with Ronald." Harry pushed Sirius away and tried to stand up. His vision quickly spun and if it wasn't for Sirius' quick reaction to steady him, he would have fallen back down.

"Not right now you aren't. You need to get checked out by Poppy."

"But-"

"No arguing 'Arry. You are 'urt. You can figure zis out tomorrow." He looked at Fleur and could tell she wouldn't allow him to go anywhere besides the hospital wing and so relented. "I can take 'im." Sirius nodded and relinquished Harry to her care. The walk to the infirmary was quiet and thankfully they didn't run into any students along the way.

"Its been one night and you've already found yourself injured again!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, seeing them walk into the room.

"Oh you know me. I just can't get enough of this place." He grinned back at the medi-witch, earning an eye roll from both girls. Harry quickly spotted an unconscious Hermione in the cot next to his normal one.

He walked over to his cot with Fleur as support and sat down. "Why is she out?"

Fleur looked at him slightly guilty, "I may 'ave stunned 'er." Harry raised his eyebrows at her, "She wasn't being very agreeable to get checked for potions."

Harry snorted, "That's ironic." Fleur chuckled, knowing the story of Hermione's attempt to get Harry to see Poppy about possible potion influence.

"Now, Mr. Potter. What is it this time? Another fight with a professor? Basilisk? Dementors?"

"Nope. A distracting girlfriend." Fleur playfully punched him in the shoulder earning a chuckle from Madame Pomfrey. "Took a hit to the head from a bludgeoning hex."

She took out her wand and waved it several times in front of Harry. "Ah yes, a mild concussion I see. You're lucky the force of the spell wasn't too powerful, such a hit can seriously injure or even kill." Fleurs grip on his hand tightened slightly. He gave her a reassuring smile but knew full well that Fleur would beat herself up about this for months. He also wasn't planning on ever letting her live this down.

Poppy disappeared for brief minute before reappearing with a light blue vial. "Take this. Rest here and in the morning you should be good to go."

Harry groaned, "I swear, I should move my things in here."

"Not that I mind the company Mr. Potter, I'd prefer you not have to move your things down here."

"Hermione, she's going to be fine now right?"

"The potions in her system will be flushed out by morning. Please find out who has been dosing her Mr. Potter. I'll be alerting Headmistress McGonagall tomorrow morning about her situation as well." Harry nodded. If indeed it was Ron taking advantage of Hermione like this, that boy would have hell to pay and nothing could stop him.

However, his gut feeling told him that Ron wasn't behind this, but maybe that was because he viewed the redhead as a lazy idiot, and something like this took planning and months of dedication. It just wasn't in Rons nature.

"Isn't using love potions illegal?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Very illegal. The use of them can see you sent to Azkaban, though it hasn't happened in many years. Such instances with students are usually handled at the school without getting the authorities involved."

He glanced somberly at Hermione who had a peaceful look about her. "Maybe these potions are the reason she stopped being friends with me." He said with a hopefulness in his voice.

"Maybe, but you can figure that out tomorrow. Get some rest 'Arry. I'll be back first thing in ze morning." Fleur gave him a brief but passionate kiss before walking out of the hospital ward.

Harry laid back down in the familiar cot, his second bed at Hogwarts. Today hadn't been as bad as he thought. Sure, the students looked at him differently now, but that was something he could get used to.

A lot of good had come out of the day as well. Professor McGonagall was now the Headmistress, he had a beautiful girlfriend, and maybe, just maybe, he was about to have his best friend back. All in all, today had been a good day.

Suddenly a flash of fire appeared above his head. Harry whipped his wand out, turning around in his bed only to see Fawkes perched on the windowsill above him.

" _Hello my Lord._ "

 **Again, thank you everyone for your support. This chapter had a lot of different POV's. I wanted everyone to get an idea where the characters stood after the events of the first task and Harry's battle with Barty Jr. This was a bit of a fluffy chapter I know but it was necessary I think.**


	15. The Hunt Begins

" _Hello my Lord._ " A high pitched voice sounded in his head. Harry lowered his wand, staring confusedly at the majestic bird in front of him.

"I really hope this is just sleep deprivation." Harry wondered aloud, shaking his head back and forth to try and shake the sleep from his mind.

" _This is not some dream._ "

"But your a bird."

" _Great. Just what I need, a wise arse._ " Fawkes' voice sounded again in his head.

"What are you doing here? Why can I hear you?" He asked. This was one trippy dream he was having, but it felt all too real to be just a dream.

Again, the voice squeaked in his head. " _The light has left my former master, my head is clear now. Long has he held reign over me, but no longer. Once he lost control of this sacred school, my bonding to him was severed. That bond has transferred to you._ "

"Why do you sound like a child?"

He could hear the bird scoff, " _I am no child to you! I may be young compared to other Phoenix's but I am no youngling."_

"Sorry. Didn't mean to insult you. You just sound different than I had imagined a phoenix would."

"And what are phoenix's supposed to sound like?" The voice sounded accusing.

"I-err. I don't know. Not like that of a four year old?" Fawkes jumped from his perch and onto Harry's lap, slapping him across the face with his wing.

" _I am not four years old. I am twelve-hundred and thirty-three years old!_ "

Harry started laughing, "I thought you said you were young."

" _That is young for my kind!"_ Fawkes cried.

"I'm sure it is. Why have you left Dumbledore, and why are you here?"

" _He is no longer the one capable of protecting the students of this school._ " He stated simply.

Harry blinked dumbly, trying to work through what Fawkes had said. "And so the bond transferred to me? I can't protect the students either."

The phoenix gave off a shrug, ruffling his long golden and red feathers. " _Not the brightest either. Figures. I can only be bonded to those with good intentions, and those with enough power to bond with me._ "

Harry narrowed his eyes at the bird, not taking too kindly to being insulted. "You said, once Dumbledore lost control of the school, your bond was severed. Why was that?"

" _Long ago, Rowena Ravenclaw my first bonded, tasked me with protecting the school. As such, I can also only bond with someone that has equal goals._ " Harry nodded.

"So Dumbledores goals were ultimately to protect the school? The students?" Harry asked. Having a phoenix who was inside the head of Dumbledore for many years could be very useful. Maybe Fawkes knew how Voldemort was still alive? How he was still alive?

" _I cannot say now. Once I have bonded with another, my previous bond, along with all memories and knowledge disappear. I am reborn, clear in mind. Magic can be as much a gift as it can be a curse at times."_

"Damn." Harry cursed. His luck had run out for the day he guessed. "You still remember being bonded to Rowena though. Why is that?"

" _You have many questions my lord._ " Seeing Harry's pointed look, Fawkes continued. " _A phoenix will always retain the memories and knowledge of their first bond. After that, our cycle of constant birth and death begins._ "

"So once I am dead, or no longer a protector of this school, you will bond with another?"

The phoenix nodded its head, " _As long as someone of proper strength can bond with me._ "

"And if you bond with someone who isn't powerful enough?"

" _My magic would consume them. Kill them._ "

Harry narrowed his eyes at the bird, "You're saying that by us bonding, without asking I might add, you could have killed me?"

" _I have been watching you for several years Harry. I knew you were strong enough for me to bond with. Once your horcrux was destroyed, the light in you also began to show. I knew then that you were my future bonded._ "

"Wait what? What in the hell is a horcrux?"

–

"Sirius!" Harry called to the seemingly deserted Grimmauld Place. Fawkes had kindly flashed him into the still-in-shambles manor. Despite Remus and Sirius' attempts at cleaning the house, very little progress was being made in the very large mansion.

"Harry? Is that you? Why and how did you get here?" Sirius shouted, coming down the steps. Emmaline was just behind him, wrapped in only a robe. They both stopped on the landing, seeing Fawkes perched on his shoulder. "Wh-is that Fawkes?"

"Yes, he is now my familiar." Sirius' eyebrows rose but Harry continued. "What do you know of horcruxes?"

"Err, I don't even know what those are Harry. Want to tell me whats going on and how you just ended up friends with Dumbledores phoenix?" Sirius ushered him into the kitchen where he poured three glasses of tea that Kreature had made.

" _I can sense one nearby. It feels how you used to when your horcrux was in your head._ " Fawkes said, his head moving back and forth as if looking through the whole house.

"Do you think Dumbledore knew of my horcrux?"

" _I would bet my life on it._ "

"That's not a lot coming from you, seeing as you're immortal." Fawkes returned by slapping his wing onto the back of his head. Both Sirius and Emmaline watched the exchange between bird and human with interest.

"Want to fill us in Harry?" Sirius asked, breaking up the staring contest between the two.

"Last night, or well really this morning I guess, Fawkes came to me. When Dumbledore was released as Headmaster, Fawkes was released from his bond with him. It resulted in me being bonded with Fawkes and as we were talking, he mentioned something called a horcrux that was inside me and has been destroyed."

"The dark magic in your scar?" Harry nodded. "I'm not going to like this am I?" Sirius asked, seeing Harry's almost sickly expression at the mere mention of the word horcrux.

"No, not at all. A horcrux, as Fawkes tells me, is a soul fragment."

"A soul fragment? Meaning you had a piece of someones soul inside your scar?" Emmy asked, shocked beyond belief. Her hand covered her mouth to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape her lips.

"Yes, and I believe I didn't have just anyones soul fragment. I'm sure it was Voldemorts. When I was hit by the killing curse a second time, I remember a dream I had. I was falling, everything was dark, except I could see a pair of red eyes, Voldemorts eyes, and I heard his laugh. I think that was the horcrux, his soul inside of my mind. A bright green flash cleared away the darkness, and since then I haven't had any bad dreams."

"So this soul piece was destroyed?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I believe so. Fawkes wouldn't have been able to bond with me otherwise."

"Why would someone take out a piece of their soul and place it in someone?" Emmy asked.

"Immortality. As long as a persons soul still remains in this world, they can't move onto the next."

"They can't die." Sirius re-iterated. "So that's how Voldemort lived when the killing curse rebounded. But now that it's destroyed in you, does that mean he is dead?"

"I don't think so. Barty Jr. was taking direct orders from Voldemort, so he still has to be alive. Also, as Fawkes tells me, it is foolish to create a horcrux out of a living person. That person can die of old age or other causes. An object is much easier to protect and is what is usually used to create a horcrux."

"So your horcux was an accident?" When Harry nodded, Sirius continued. "That means he split his soul more than once. Is that even possible?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I doubt anyone has ever done it before until Riddle. Fawkes did just tell me he senses one in this house though."

Sirius and Emmy's eyes widened. "In this house!" Sirius shouted, pushing back his stool, causing it to clatter to the floor. "Where!" He demanded.

"I don't know where exactly. Its a large house with many places to hide things. It could be as small as a pebble for all I know. We know very little about them."

"So, if Voldemort has more than one of these horcruxes, we can't really kill him until they're all destroyed can we?"

"No, we can't. We know very little and if Voldemort were to figure out that we knew about his horcruxes he would do anything to protect them."

Sirius nodded, "Who do you want to bring in on this? This is huge news and a key t taking down Voldemort once and for all."

"I'm not sure yet. Remus of course, as well as Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. Maybe Tonks?"

Sirius nodded, "I trust my cousin. I can tell her about this news and maybe begin digging up information on the whereabouts of these horcruxes?"

"First, we need to find the one inside your house. That will give us the biggest clue into what these horcruxes are."

" _My lord, permission to stay? I would like very much to rid the abomination inside this house._ "

"For the fourth time. Stop calling me my lord." Harry groaned. Fawkes had been insistent on calling him that ever since bonding with him.

" _Whatever you say my Lord._ "

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, stay. Help Sirius locate this horcrux. Do you know how to destroy one?"

" _No, but Rowena said the goblins did._ "

"Fawkes will help you with the search for the horcrux here. He knows what to look for."

" _It should not take too long, my lord._ " Harry figured he might as well just get used to that title. After all, once he hit the age of seventeen, he technically would be a lord in the English ministry. The Potters were considered a an Ancient and Noble House much like the Blacks. Being the heir of the Blacks, if Sirius never had any children, he would be the Lord of two Ancient Houses, something unprecedented.

"Okay, can you flash me back to the Headmistress' office before you begin your search?"

Fawkes didn't say anything else, grabbing Harry by the collar and flashing him back to Scotland.

–

Professor McGonagall sat in her office looking over the new candidates for the professor positions. Looking at the candidates, she couldn't help but smile a little. A certain potions professor was soon going to be having a Sirius fit.

Just as she was about to get ready for bed, a flash of fire appeared in front of her. She reached for her wand, knowing that it could only be Dumbledore that traveled like that. Her jaw dropped however when it was none other than Harry Potter, bathed in the flames. In an instant, the phoenix was gone again, leaving only Harry in her office.

"Professor, we need to talk, can you call professor Flitwick here as well?"

"Harry James Potter!" She admonished like a grandchild. "It's late! You should be in bed. And what were you doing with Fawkes!" She demanded. Harry just smiled cheekily back at his professor.

"I'll tell you the full story once Professor Flitwick is here. This is very important and I think you two should know what I have to say." Minerva took a long look at Harry and knew that this truly was important. He wasn't just a normal student. He was involved in far more complicated plots other than showing up to class with ones homework. She got up and floo'd Filius. A second later, the small charms professor stepped through the fireplace.

"Mr. Potter, another late night out I see." Harry smiled at his charms professor. Over the last three months they had grown rather close and he was like the mentor Dumbledore was probably once supposed to be. Grueling days of dueling each other would formed that bond.

"Things just got a whole lot worse regarding Voldemort."

"How do you mean Harry?" Filius took the same stool Professor Snape often would take when in Dumbledore office. Most of the Headmaster portraits were also listening intensively to their conversation.

"Do either of you know of horcruxes?" By the wide eyes that Minerva sported and the confused look Filius had, he knew the answer.

"You can't think he would-" Minerva began.

"He did. I was once a horcrux. As you saw, Fawkes is now my familiar. He sensed the horcrux in my scar and recognized that after surviving the second killing curse, the horcrux in me was destroyed."

"But surely Harry, that would mean that Voldemort was dead. His horcrux was destroyed! Unless..." McGonagall gasped, realizing what was going on.

"Unless what? I don't follow." Filius asked, a little fear creeping into his voice.

"Unless he created multiple horcruxes." Harry answered for the Headmistress. "A horcrux is a soul fragment. A witch or wizard must murder in cold blood to fragment the soul, and then perform a ritual to place that soul into an object. When Voldemort attempted to kill me, he must have accidentally transferred a piece of his soul into me. The fact that he is still alive after the horcrux in my head is proof that Voldemort created multiple horcruxes."

"I don't understand still. How do we know Voldemort is indeed still alive?"

"Because the man Harry and I fought wanted to take Harry to the Dark Lord." Minerva stated, staring off into nothingness. It was clear she was deep in thought trying to process this information. The coming war had just gotten a lot more complicated for everyone.

"Also, the portkey activation word was Riddle." Harry added.

"Riddle? He would use his last name for a portkey activation code? A name that was shrouded in secrecy?" Flitwick questioned.

Harry thought about that for a moment. He hadn't thought to question that activation code. Why would it be Riddles name? No one else knew who the real Voldemort was. He hated his name and that's why he changed it. The only thing that made sense was if it was a place. Could it be his home? That was something that would have to be thought about further at a later time.

"So Voldemort stayed alive by creating these horcruxes. How do we go about destroying them?" Flitwick asked.

Harry stayed silent. Honestly, he didn't know right now. They had nothing to go on other than that they existed, or at least one other existed. He hoped it was just the one other and that Fawkes would find it soon.

"Fawkes said that the goblins can help with that. He is looking for one currently in Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld Place! What makes you think one is there!" Minerva asked, wide eyed. She had been in that house many times the last several months for the Order of the Phoenix meetings, something she figured wouldn't be happening anymore. The thought that she had been in the same house as a piece of Voldemorts soul disgusted her.

"Fawkes and Sirius are already looking for it. We will have it soon enough I am sure."

"How do you plan on asking for the goblins for help? They aren't always the most kind of beings, and I should know." Flitwick stated.

"Leave that to me." Harry responded.

–

By the time Harry finally got to sleep, after sneaking back into the hospital ward, it was already close to sunrise. In the end, he only managed a short three hours of sleep before he felt the soft lips of Fleur on his own.

"Why does eet look like you 'aven't slept?" She asked, breaking from the kiss.

"Because I haven't. Honestly I feel like I can't go a day without something crazy happening in my life." He groaned.

"Harry?" He jerked his head to the familiar voice next to him. Hermione was sitting upright in her bed, a worried and sad look about her. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I..." She burst into tears, sobbing into the sheets she brought up around her head to hide her state. He knew instantly that she wasn't truly herself the last several months. Harry slid out of his bed and sat on the edge of hers, bringing her into a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But-but...I-I said s-so many terrible things." He rubbed her back soothingly. A glance back at Fleur saw her smiling at the two of them.

"They weren't your words Hermione."

She broke down even harder and he began to feel his night shirt dampen. "H-how c-c-can you ever forgive m-me?"

"I just did. Your reaction now was all the proof I needed to know that you haven't been yourself the last several months." He could feel his anger rising. A part of him sort of hoped that the potions didn't have an effect on her, that they hadn't actually ruined his close relationship with Hermione for the past three months. Now, though, he knew that someone tried to drive her away from him, and that person was going to pay dearly.

"Fleur, can you stay here with Hermione? I have some...business to attend to." Fleur could see the dangerous glint in his eye.

"Harry. What are you doing?" Hermione asked, breaking out of her hysteric state.

"I'm just going to have a talk with Ron."

"Harry, h-he couldn't have done this. Not Ron."

Harry gave her a soft smile. "I don't think he did. But I can get answers from him."

"I should go wiz you." Fleur said, not liking the idea of Harry going off on his own. She knew, in the state he was in, he could wind up seriously harming Ron.

Harry shook his head. "No, this is something I need to do alone. Please just stay with her, I'll be back soon." Fleur nodded reluctantly allowing Harry to leave the hospital wing. He wasted no time in heading up to Gryffindor tower. The whole way he felt his anger rising at the possibility that Ron was trying to turn Hermione against him in the most despicable way possible. He didn't notice that as he walked, his feet left imprints in the stone stairs and that the metal suits of armor creaked and bent from the swirling magic around him.

With a flick of of a finger, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, her protests muffled by the wall she hit when the portrait openned. Many of the students were inside the common room and all of them stopped talking as soon as Harry walked into the room. The fireplace went out as soon as he stepped in and many quickly averted eyes with him. His green eyes glowed with a fiery power that resembled a deadly curse.

Not seeing Ron in the common room, he immediately walked up the steps to his dorm room. He flung the door open and sure enough, the red head was laying on his bed, a Quidditch magazine in hand.

"Harry?" Ron gulped. Harry didn't waste his breath and drew his wand. Rons eyes went wide and he held his hands up in the air. "Harry? Whats going on? I didn't do anything?" He said fearfully.

"Tell me its not true." Harry hissed.

"Whats not true?" His voice was quivering along with his whole body.

"Tell me you haven't been giving Hermione love potions." He responded, his tone full of danger. His wand tip began to glow dark red, a reducto aimed for his nether region on the tip of his tongue.

Ron looked genuinely confused for a moment which took Harry slightly off-guard. "Someone was drugging her? I swear Harry, it wasn't me!" He pleaded. Harry looked closely, seeing no falseness behind his eyes, but he knew there was really only one way to find out.

"Legilimense!" He muttered. He was swarmed with memories of Rons time at school. He tried to do his best to make this as painless as possible, but it was almost impossible to not inflict some pain. He sifted through all of Rons memories and found him innocent of knowing Hermione's predicament.

However, he found an interesting re-occurrence. Mrs. Weasley had been sending Hermione sweets every two weeks. As far as he remembered, Mrs. Weasley had never sent Hermione any sweets before this year.

He broke the contact with Rons mind and the red head slumped back into his bed, shivering. Fred and George barged into the room at that moment and glanced between Ron and Harry. "What happened?" Fred demanded as menacingly as possible. No matter how close of friends you were with a Weasley, they would always choose family first. He admired that trait in them.

"Hermione is in the hospital wing because she was found to be drugged over a long period of time with love potions. I believed they were keyed to Ron."

"What! Our brother would never use love potions!" Fred exclaimed.

"He's too daft to brew the potions really." George added.

"But your mother?" This question caught both twins off guard.

"Our mother? Why would you think she would do something like that?" Both the twins shared a nervous glance that Harry caught.

He narrowed his eyes at the two of them, "What do you know?" Harry made to show he still hadn't put away his wand and though he didn't point it at the two, he showed that he would be quicker to the draw than them. He wanted answers. Someone had taken over three months away from his best friend.

"Look, our mother wouldn't do something like this. She can be a bit...heavy-handed at times, but she wouldn't use love potions on Hermione." George defended her.

"When I looked through Rons mind, I saw your mother send Hermione a box of sweets every two weeks. That seems suspicious to me since she has never done so before. What do you know that I don't?"

Fred gulped before speaking up, "We know our mother once used a love potion to woo our father into a relationship. That was a long time ago though and she wouldn't use potions on a teenage girl!" Both twins didn't look as convinced now as they had before.

Harry didn't need to hear any more, their unconvincing looks was all he needed. "Fawkes!" His new familiar appeared above his head in an instant. "The Burrow." Just as soon as Fawkes came, he disappeared, this time with Harry as well.

–

Molly Weasley sat in her kitchen preparing her latest batch of love potion laced chocolate to send to the Granger girl. A strong woman was needed to take over the Weasley family once she was gone. God forbid could her sons find a woman worthy of the lineage of the Weasleys. Dumbledore had said that the Weasleys would one day rule Britain once the Greater Good was accomplished fully. She truly believed that her sons would be the kings of the new magical world. And kings needed strong queens by their side.

So far, none of them had so much as found anything close to a proper wife. Hermione, though, would be fine. She was ambitious, smart, but had one major useful fault. She worshiped the very ground of anyone in an authoritative position. It would be easy for Dumbledore to control her, and as such, her youngest son would rise because of their influences.

Her eldest was a fine son but had no care for politics or this country. He far too enjoyed the abroad life and sleeping with any whore that crossed his path. Charlie liked his dragons and she wondered if maybe he played for the same team. The thought disgusted her, but he was her son and would have to be okay with it on the outside. The twins were just as lost as Bill. They cared little for anything other than their jokes. She scoffed at the idea of them opening a joke shop.

Percy was the only son with any ambition, but he had chosen a different way to satiate his needs. He didn't declare allegiance to Dumbledore, but instead declared his love for the ministry. Maybe he could be redeemed like Dumbledore so often said was possible. Lastly, her youngest son was the only one mold-able. He had no real drive, no real desire for anything. He was the perfect son for her visions.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a flash of fire lit up the kitchen from just behind her. She plastered a smile on her face, "Ah Headmaster. How are you?" The Daily Prophet hadn't yet arrived this morning and so the news of his dismissal as headmaster had yet to reach her ears.

"I'm good Molly." She spun around quickly, recognizing the voice of none other than Harry Potter. However, the boy standing in front of her wasn't the same boy she knew. No, this was a man with glowing green eyes and a power swirling around him that was undeniable. He held himself high, his clothes weren't rags any longer, and his physique had improved. He wasn't the same scrawny boy she remembered. The phoenix that had delivered him was already gone.

"Harry? What are you doing here young man? You should be at school!" He drew his wand, it flicking into his hand with surprising speed.

She took a step back, her elbow accidentally hitting the newly created batch of chocolates, knocking them to the floor. Harry eyed the chocolates, his eyes narrowing. She gulped, seeing the hateful look in his eyes. "Those are for Hermione, aren't they?" His tone was dripping with venom. The pots and pans in the kitchen began to rattle from the passive energy Harry was giving off.

"Harry, what if Dum-"

"I would be very careful with what you say next." He hissed, leveling his wand at her.

Molly went red, her famous temper flaring to life. "I will not have a fourteen year old boy threaten me in my own home!" She drew her own wand foolishly. Harry wasted no time in simply casting an incarcerous. Before she could even think of a spell, her wand dropped to the ground as her entire body was wrapped in thick black chains. She began to feel the metal chains get warmer and warmer until they began to burn.

"H-Harry! These are hurting me!" She exclaimed, struggling against from the increasingly hot chains.

"Tell me, are those for Hermione!" He demanded, stepping over to her, picking up a few of the chocolates and inspecting them.

"Y-yes!" She squeaked out. She definitely wasn't difficult to crack.

"Have you been drugging Hermione with loyalty and love potions over the last four months!" His tone was filled with rage at this point and it took all of his control to not explode with magic that was calling to be let out.

"Yes! Harry, please! It hurts!" With a flick of his wand, the chains disappeared. He summoned her wand with his other hand. Just in time, Fawkes reappeared with Arthur.

"Molly?" He asked, rushing passed Harry to his wife. He didn't seem to notice Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Mr. Weasley, can I have a word?" Arthur looked up from his wife and noticed Harry for the first time. His eyes widened, seeing Fawkes now perched on his shoulder.

"Harry? What are you doing here? What's going one!"

"That's what I wanted to talk about." He jerked his head towards the living room.

Arthur looked at his wife who was keeping her eyes focused solely on the ground where she lay. He wasn't a dumb man, like many believed him to be. Having looked upon Harry like a son and knowing the man he would one day become, he knew something was up, and whatever it was, he wouldn't like it.

He followed Harry into the living room, leaving Molly huddled on the floor of the kitchen. "Harry, you're a son to me, but I need to know exactly what is going on!" Arthur demanded. When the Weasley Patriarch wasn't in a good mood, he could be something to be reckon with.

"Hermione is in the hospital wing for being dosed with love and loyalty potions."

"That's terrible! Is she alright?" He exclaimed, she, like Harry, was family to him. Whoever had done such a thing would surely pay. Quickly, his brain connected the dots. Wait...

"The potions were keyed to Ron we think." Harry continued.

"You can't really think that Ron would do something like that! Hermione and him are best friends!" Arthur shouted. He couldn't believe someone was accusing his son of something so barbaric. Even if it was Harry, he couldn't think Ron ever to do something like this.

"I didn't think Ron the type to do something like this either." Harry pacified him. "I know Mrs. Weasley has been sending Hermione a box of chocolates every two weeks. Molly was the one who has been dosing Hermione with the potions."

"N-no. Harry that can't be true! She wouldn't do something like that. She wouldn't ever dose an innocent girl with such potions."

Harry sighed sadly. "I know she once gave you a love potion."

"That was long ago! Molly has changed and still, she would never do such a despicable thing!"

"She admitted it to me Arthur. Ask her yourself." Arthur strode back into the kitchen with Harry following behind him. He would gladly clear up this situation. Molly wasn't capable of something so despicable. She had changed a lot since their years at Hogwarts.

However, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that the kitchen was empty. No Molly Weasley was in sight and the kitchen door was ajar.

–

"I'm sorry." Harry collapsed back down onto Hermione's cot. Professor McGonagall was meeting with the whole Weasley family at this moment. After they found Molly had vanished from the Burrow and not even Fawkes could find her, Harry knew where she had gone. She was with Dumbledore, the only man that could possibly evade a phoenix's detection. Once Arthur had finished his momentary break-down, something he didn't blame him for, they had met with Professor McGonagall. Now it was Harrys turn to break the news to Hermione on who had been drugging her.

"Sorry for what Harry?" Hermione asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I should have known something was wrong. I had a feeling, but I just didn't know." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Its not your fault Harry. No one noticed anything."

"It was Mrs. Weasley." He said through gritted teeth. Dumbledore must have known as well. She wouldn't run to him unless if she figured herself safe with him. He would have his vengeance with that old man for this. Trying to take his best friend away from him was unforgivable.

Hermione gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She shook her head several times and Harry could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "No. It can't be. She wouldn't do that Harry."

"I'm sorry Hermione. It was those chocolates she sent you." That was all it took for Hermione to break down completely and she fell into his arms. "Its okay. You're okay now." He cooed. They stayed like that for several minutes with him offering all the support he could give. He knew this was going to be difficult on her. She had a deep trust in adults and this would rock her very foundation.

Fleur had been sitting quietly on Harry's cot watching the whole event with teary eyes. She knew they had a deep friendship, one that would always be platonic, but their friendship was close to as strong as the bond she shared with him. She was happy for the two of them being reunited.

Her eyes caught the brief glimpse of Daphne in the doorway of the infirmary. She noticed a scowl form on the witches lips before the girl disappeared again. She knew that girl harbored deep feelings for Harry, but they weren't ones of love. She didn't necessarily know what those feelings were and she was curious to find out.


	16. Growing Influence

**I do want to address a few of the reviews regarding Daphne. I am not writing her out and she will remain integral to the story, that's why I have her listed as a character in the summary. For those who fear her turning evil or bigoted or of the like, that will not happen either. She will be an interesting character I think. A girl who has grown up as a princess in a wealthy family, is beautiful, is smart, is ambitious, feared even by others and used to getting what she wants. Such a girl I don't think would take it well that another girl got something she possibly wanted. She's also fourteen and not in tune yet with her hormonal emotions. That's the place Daphne is in and sorry if I haven't properly set that up.**

 **Now that that is taken care of, hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone that has reviewed/favorited/followed. It truly does mean a lot to me that so many are interested in my story and makes this whole adventure more fun to write.**

"Harry, can we ask you something?" Seamus and Dean walked up to him in the Great Hall during lunch. Fleur was currently studying with Aimee and so he sat with Susan, Hannah, and Neville at the 'Puff table. The two Slytherins still refused to sit anywhere but at their own table. He figured it was because of Snape being Snape and not allowing them to sit anywhere else. Hermione was still in the hospital wing for just until the end of the day where she would then be released back to Gryffindor tower.

"Yes. What is it?" He patted the empty seat next to him and his two fellow Gryffindors sat down.

"Well, we were-er just wondering if you could tutor us sometime? With classes canceled and all, we could use the help." Harry raised his eyebrows. It wasn't like either of them to be the most studious, especially going out of their way for private tutoring.

"Why may I ask?"

Seamus went beet red, averting his eyes. Dean smirked next to him, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Tell him!"

Seamus narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I just want to get my grades up is all." He responded through gritted his teeth.

Dean didn't seem to care that his friend was shooting a death glare at him, "Padma told him she would never date someone who doesn't take schooling seriously."

"Trying to get with a 'Claw Seamus?" Susan mocked, earning a few chuckles.

"Shut up Susan."

"Look at wittle Shay, he's all red!" Hannah teased.

"Whatever, its fine. Stupid of me to ask." Seamus tried to get up and walk away but Harry stopped him.

"I can start some tutoring sessions tomorrow after lunch if that works for you?" He started forming a plan in his head. He wanted more friends in all of the houses and these two bumbling Gryffindors had given him an idea.

Seamus' face brightened up, "Thank you Harry."

"You coming too Dean?" Harry asked.

He shrugged, "Might as well. It could only do me good I guess." The two Gryffindor boys walked off, playfully shoving one another. He noticed Seamus glance over at the Ravenclaw several times. A smile crept onto his face as he thought of his own romantic interest. She was probably holed up in her room attempting to study while Aimee gossiped about anything and everything. That girl really liked to talk.

"Adding more to our little study group, Harry?" Neville asked.

"No, I am just creating a new one. We will still have our usual private one. I'm just thinking it might be a good idea to start up a defense club."

"A defense club? Are you going to get Professor Fitwick to teach that one?"

"I'll ask. If not, I can I guess."

"You have been the one teaching us the last several weeks despite anyways." That was true, he had taken over the teaching. Professor Flitwick would give him a schedule to follow and he would improve upon it where he thought it needed. His abilities were now far passed what they were teaching to fourth years and he also found teaching to be enjoyable. It gave him a reason to revisit some of the more basic spells.

"The professor has been busy the last several weeks, plus I think I'm more than capable of teaching the lessons. Excuse me." Harry walked up to the professors table and approached the Headmistress who was in the middle of talking with Professor Babbling.

"Headmistress, can I talk to you about something quickly?" Harry asked when he had the attention of the two professors.

"What is it Mister Potter?"

"I was thinking that this school could use a Defense Club."

Professor Flitwick had listened into the conference, adding his two cents, "I think that's a splendid idea. I would gladly offer my time to supervise such a club."

Minerva gave Harry a knowing smile, "I'm assuming you mean to be the leader?" Harry nodded. "I'll announce your new club. Talk with Professor Flitwick to work out the details."

"Meet me in my office after lunch Mister Potter." Professor Flitwick said. Harry walked back to his friends who had been watching his every move.

"What did your grandmother say?" Harry rolled his eyes at Hannah. It was true that he looked at Minerva like a grandmother figure, and he knew she looked at him like a grandson. He may never have known his grandparents, but he could only imagine his grandmother being like Minerva. Grandma Minnie had a nice ring to it as well but if he ever called her that, she would probably throw him off the astronomy tower.

The hall went silent when the Headmistress stood from her chair and walked over to her podium. "Students! I am happy to announce the forming of a new club! It will focus on Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you have any questions or wish to join up, please see Mr. Potter!"

"Wow, you work quickly I see."

He shrugged, "Might as well get the word out now."

"What about us? You didn't exactly ask if we were okay with making our study group more open." Hannah said, crossing her arms

Harry shook its head, "I swear this new club and our own private one between friends won't interfere with one another."

"Harry, how are you going to find the time for this. You're already pulling yourself in a million directions and you don't get enough sleep as is." He could see the concern in his friends eyes.

"I'm fine Sue. I don't need much sleep anyways."

She rolled her eyes, "I know, I know." Dumbledore had explained Harry's lack of need for sleep. A benefit of being a powerful wizard was that he could go for long periods of time without sleep, and really only needed a two or three hours a day to rest fully. By the time he hit twenty, he would only need an hour of sleep each night, like Dumbledore did now.

"Just look out for yourself okay?"

"I will. Promise."

"Hey Harry!" He turned around to see the beginnings of a crowd surrounding him. At least thirty people had gathered to ask questions about this new club. He spent the remainder of his lunch answering questions, often the same question, when was the first meeting. He was surprised with the amount of people that actually wanted to join the club. Even a few Slytherins tagged along. Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, and a few third, second, and first years wanted to join them.

–

"It seems you've got yourself quite the club Mister Potter." Professor Flitwick laughed, pouring a cup of tea for himself. Harry sat in the charms professor's office. The room was small, much smaller than the other professor's offices.

"I didn't quite expect the amount of people who were interested in this."

"You underestimate your popularity in this school. The students look up to you, especially the younger ones. Are you sure you're up for the task? You have a lot on your plate already."

"I can do it. I have the time, and if need be, I can skip a few classes here and there. Thanks to my nightly training, I don't really have to worry too much about classes. Potions will be a bitch though."

Professor Flitwick chuckled, "Yes, I've heard nothing but complaints from Severus since your little run in with him."

Harry snorted, "I bet. I've honestly been checking my food for poison I'm that paranoid he will do something to me."

"I don't blame you. Him being an ex-death eater and all and having sworn allegiance to Dumbledore for whatever reason." Sirius had told him the story of Snapes past with his father. How his father and friends had bullied Snape constantly during Hogwarts. How his mother used to be his best friend before they got into a friendship ending argument in their fifth year. Snape hated him purely because his father, purely because Snape loved his mother and couldn't have her. The only thing that didn't yet make sense was why Snape was bound to the Headmaster and why Dumbledore protected Snape for so many years.

"Has the ministry found any sign of Dumbledore or Mrs. Weasley?" Flitwick shook his head. After Arthur and him had found Molly vanished, they had alerted Madame Bones who began searching the country. They started with Dumbledore's cottage in Sherwood, but neither Dumbledore, nor Molly were there. They had seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"Alastor Moody? How is he?"

"Recovering. He should be fine in a few months. That poison he was being given did a real number on him. He's eager to meet you actually."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Apparently he has been reading nothing but stories of your exploits. He wants to see if you're truly a prodigy or just some pretender. Moody can be like that." Flitwick cracked a smile. The two of them were good friends, having gone way back to the days of the dueling circuit. "Anything new on the horcrux hunt?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing yet. Fawkes told me they had finished searching the entire first floor and were starting on the second. "

"Lets just hope that's the last of those abominations."

"Something tells me it won't be that easy."

"It never is."

–

"So, Harry. Care to tell us what the you are planning with this new little club you've created?" Daphne asked. Surrounding him was Hannah, Neville, Susan, Tracy, Aimee, and Fleur. Daphne paced back and forth, clearly irritated with him.

"Daph, what we do here won't change. I'll still do these lessons. I'm just adding some more with the other students."

"I think eetz a brilliant idea 'Arry." Fleur exclaimed, kissing him softly on the cheek. Daphne rolled her eyes, unseen by everyone except Harry.

"I hope all of you will join me in this club. I'll need your help, especially with how many are signing up."

"Of course we'll help mate." Neville clapped him on the shoulder. The others nodded in agreement.

"So you're still going to teach us Harry?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, these study sessions will stay apart from the new club."

"How are you going to deal with the younger years? They won't be able to really do what we do."

"Well, it will be back to basics for everyone."

"Dodging and Accuracy." The others said in unison causing Harry to chuckle.

"Yes, dodging and accuracy. As we progress through the year, I'll have the younger years stick to basic spells while the older years I'll teach more complex defense."

"Is Professor Flitwick going to be helping out with this club as well?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he will. He is technically in charge of everything, but I'm the one truly running this."

"Enough of this talk. Can we just begin?" Tracy asked, earning a few chuckles. It was rare that Tracy was the one who wasn't interested in conversation. In the last three months, she had improved the most and Harry found she had a knack for Defense.

Neville also was progressing along quickly, but he was still being held back by the random times his wand refused to work. After a quick talk with Sirius, they had been able to figure out that Neville's wand was actually his dads and as such, not suited for him. Sirius had promised to take him to get a new wand during the holidays since his grandmother refused to believe that her sons wand wasn't good enough for her grandson.

Neither Susan or Hannah had much promise in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but neither seemed to care. Harry didn't either, only caring if they could defend themselves long enough to get away from a dangerous situation.

Aimee and Fleur were the best their little group, but that came with the years, plus both of them had been in dueling class at Beauxbatons since second year. This definitely caused a certain Slytherin to be rather upset when she lost to Fleur in a friendly duel.

Daphne was the most naturally gifted of his friends when it came to magic, but her expertise was in runes and arithmancy. She was better than average in most subjects, being just third in their class, behind himself and Hermione. But she was a genius when it came to the other two subjects.

He had bought her a few advanced Runes books from Flourish and Blotts with the help of Remus. Sirius was banned from the store for some reason he refused to tell Harry.

He glanced over at Daphne who had begun to spar with Tracy. She had been acting oddly for quite some time now and he figured this was as good a time as ever to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, Daph? Can I speak with you?" He asked, interrupting Daphnes attempt to stun Tracy.

"Sure Harry!" She followed him out into the hallway. The others watched them leave but continued their training. His eyes caught Fleurs and she had an odd look he didn't understand in them. "Is there something wrong?" He asked bluntly once the door was closed behind them.

Daphne scrunched her face up in confusion. "Wrong? I'm fine Harry. Why would there be anything wrong?" He was doing his best to try and discern any emotion from her face, but she was just as stoic as ever, something she usually wasn't with him.

"You've been acting odd the last several weeks. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Daphne put on a smile, one Harry could tell didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine Harry. Honestly."

Harry sighed, "Is it me? I can tell somethings wrong. Is it Fleur?" Harry could see a brief flint of jealousy rage through her eyes at the mention of Fleur. Now he finally had his answer. He let out a sigh, "Daph..."

"Nothings wrong Potter." She didn't give him any chance to question further, walking back into the classroom. The others looked at them, stopping their training for a moment before continuing.

"Eez everything alright?" Fleur asked, walking over to him and whispering in his ear.

"I'm not sure. And right now, I don't have the time to figure it out."

"You're balancing a lot of things 'Arry. No one would blame you if you dropped somezing."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Fleur, "I will not drop Daphne if that is what you're implying."

Fleur shook her head, "Non, I wouldn't suggest that 'Arry. She ees your best friend. I am saying that eef somezing ees bothering 'er, eet eez up to 'er to tell you or not."

"But I can see something is wrong Fleur. I think she's jealous of you and I. Have you been able to see anything?"

Fleur sighed, "I do not know what goes on in 'er head. She eez very good at 'iding 'er emotions. Ze only thing I know is that she eez not in love wiz you. I would be able to see it if she was."

"If she isn't in love with me, why would she be jealous of you?"

Fleur shrugged, "I do not know."

–

Harry sat down in an abandoned classroom on the first floor. Minerva had taken the liberty to change it into somewhat of a press room. Harry, Minerva, and Sirius all sat at a table at the front of the classroom while several reporters sat across from them.

The reporters started asking questions about the events surrounding Barty Jr. and the rumors that Harry was indeed an animagus. When asked to show off his new ability, he declined, mostly because he didn't yet know how to control it.

Minerva bore the most questions, mostly surrounding how she was taking to her new position as Headmistress. Even Sirius fielded a few questions, but he was mainly there as Harry's guardian since he was still considered under age. Harry called on a hand that popped up in the crowd of reporters.

"Alena Turpin. Editor of the Daily Prophet." She introduced herself. "Mister Potter, the Minister of Magic has called for a budget change in the Wizengamot. He proposes to give the Department of Magical Law Enforcement a 75% increase. What do you think of that?"

"I think it's a great idea, Mrs. Turpin." She was the mother of Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw in his year and one that would be joining him later today at the first Defense Club meeting. "That department is suffering heavily from cut backs in recent years and I think it time to restore it to its once prominent position."

"Mr. Potter." Another reporter in the room began. "Increasing the budget for the DMLE by that much would put it back on the same levels of the last war. Why do we need the department increased by that much?"

"What many of the papers have failed to report on for one reason or another is that crime is on the rise. Our country has started to see an increase in crimes against muggles and muggleborns."

"Just the muggles and muggleborns Mister Potter? Are you implying that pureblood radicals the likes of the Death Eaters are rising back up?" An elderly man who had introduced himself earlier as Mr. Oxley.

"I am implying nothing sir. Just merely stating a fact."

"Mr. Potter, increasing the budget in one area means they either reduce money flowing elsewhere or gain money through increased taxes. How do you think the ministry should ascertain the wealth required for the increase in budget?" A woman asked from the crowd.

"I think it's a fairly simple answer. Over the last ten years, the Wizengamot has passed several laws that have lowered taxes on the wealthy. Members of the Wizengamot tend to be wealthy individuals and as such, it benefits them to pass laws designed to increase their bank statements. Such laws only help the rich while make the rest of the country vulnerable." That much was very true. But the underlying of these taxes while, yes, they did make the rich, richer, it was mainly just to decrease the DMLE's budget. Families like the Malfoys, Knotts, and Parkinsons had slaved away at these bills to pave the way for Voldemorts possible return while increasing their own wealth that they could then use to bank roll the Dark Lord.

"Those are very strong words Mr. Potter. If they were to raise taxes on the wealthy however, wouldn't you be one of those persons affected by the tax increases?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I would be one that faces an increase in taxes. Sure I might have slightly less pocket money, but if it helps pay for the safety of our countries citizens, I have no problem parting with a few coins."

Mrs. Turpin gave him a smile, "I think that will be all, Mr. Potter. Have a good day."

–

"You doing alright Hermione?" She gave him a soft smile and nodded. Today had been her first day back amongst the students since the removal of the potions. For the most part, she had stayed in her dorm, fearing seeing Ron. He didn't blame her either.

Of course, Ron had no idea at the time of the love potions his mother was giving Hermione, still, it would be hard for either of them to see each other at the moment. This was the first time she had been out of the tower today.

"I'm okay Harry. Glad to be here." He knew they would never be the close friends they once were. That was taken away by Molly and Dumbledore. He now had other people to lean on, like Fleur, like Daphne, but she would always remain a friend of his. It just wasn't the same as before and both knew that. He gave her one last smile and released his hand from Fleurs grasp who was standing by his side.

"Alright listen up!" Harry called to the large group of students gathered in the Great Hall. After seeing how many people had signed up for his new club, Professor Flitwick had helped him move things around in the Great Hall to make space. It was the only room large enough in the castle capable of having so many students in it, besides maybe the Room of Requirement.

Many students from all houses were gathered together, and even a few Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students joined them. Most notably of course was Fleur who was standing by his side, and Aimee who was mingled in with his friends just behind him.

"Because of how many people we have here, and how many different age groups there are, we will have to split all of you up. Professor Flitwick and I will move from group to group helping where we can along with some of my helpers who will focus mostly on the younger years." He motioned to his friends and they took a small step forward to show everyone who he meant.

"I want everyone third year and below to stand over there!" He pointed to the doors of the Great Hall and all the younger years moved to gather by them. "Fourth and Fifth years, I want you in the middle. Sixth and seventh years, stand up here where I am." Everyone jostled and moved around until the students were situated into their correct age groups.

Harry moved to the middle of the hall and began pacing back and forth. "This evening we all are going to focus on dodging and accuracy!" He heard a few groans from the older students behind him. He didn't blame them. They probably thought he was going to teach them some secret spells that could win them any duel. Too bad the world didn't work like that.

"I thought you were going to to teach us dueling Potter." Rodger Davies said from the older crowd.

"Do you think dodging and spell accuracy is not important for defense?" Harry asked honestly.

"Whats the point in dodging in a duel if you can perform a shield? And its not difficult to hit something that doesn't move." He heard a few murmurs of agreement from the older crowd. The younger students didn't have much knowledge of magic and so stayed quiet. Harry didn't blame Rodger for his lack of any insight into a real, life or death duel. Hogwarts hadn't taught dueling in a long time, and plus, Harry's form of dueling was different.

"Ahh, see that's where you're wrong. I never once said this was a dueling club. This is a defense club."

"What's the difference Potter?" Rodger shouted out again.

"The difference is that dueling in a real fight would only get you killed. Do you think someone who wants to harm you isn't going to dodge your spells? Isn't going to use curses that can break your shields?"

Rodger smirked this time, "No one can break my shield Potter, so why would I ever need to dodge?"

"No on can break your shield? Why don't I test it. Lets see how unbreakable your shield is." Harry knew the moment he started this club, someone would want to challenge him. He half expected it to be Malfoy, but for once in his life, the blonde ponce hadn't said a word, and didn't even bother to show up to make Harrys life more frustrating. Neither, funnily enough, had Ron who had confined himself to his dorm the last two days.

Rodger smiled as he pulled out his wand and stepped into the center. The fourth and fifth years who had also been standing in the middle, moved to either side to give them room.

"Alright. This will be a good first lesson for the class. If you challenge someone, you better damn well know you can win." Harry didn't even give Rodger time to raise a shield. His wand was in hand and the spell already hurling towards Rodger before anyone could blink. Rodger went flying back into the crowd of sixth and seventh years, taking a few down with him.

"That right there, is your problem with shields. If you don't have time to get one up, your only option is to try and dodge. If you don't have dodging built into your muscle memory, you will not be able to last in a fight. Shields are to be used as a last resort. Some spells, like the unforgivables, aren't affected by shields. Some spells are designed to shatter them, some penetrate them, some even use your own shield against you. They are a weakness and a crutch for lesser wizards and witches." Professor Flitwick checked on Rodger who was knocked unconscious.

"Look, I am not teaching you to duel. I am going to teach you to survive if someone attacks you, that is all. The first thing you will need to learn are your own strengths. Once you've figured them out, you can use them to your own advantages. Creating an advantage and playing to your strength is the key to making it out of a fight alive." Harry was in full teaching mode and the students watching him, each riveted to what he was saying. They knew right then and there that this would be a club worth attending every night if offered.

"Accuracy comes into play, when your moving, you should also be casting a spell which can throw your aim off. Also know, your enemies will be moving as well and so you must try and predict your opponents path. Now, split up into pairs, only use stinging hexes and begin working on moving and casting. I do not want to see a single shield used this evening."

The students paired off with one another and Harry noticed that the vast majority of them paired with someone in their own house. Maybe after a few meetings things could change on that front. He wanted to see the houses get better connected and it may have to be him forcing this change. There were only two exceptions he noticed. One pair was Padma and Seamus. A smile crested his lips, hoping he had done something good there. The other was Luna and Ginny pairing together. He didn't know those two were friends and thought that interesting.

The afternoon passed rather quickly for Harry. He moved from age group to age group, giving a few people pointers here and there. Rodger had been moved up to the infirmary for some bruised ribs. His body might be fine but his ego was definitely crushed and so Harry would have to watch out for him later on.

Professor Flitwick tapped his watch, motioning for Harry to call it a day. "Good, good everyone. Gather 'round me!" The students stopped what they were doing after the hour long session and moved around Harry.

"I do want to thank everyone that came today and hope you come back. Once I think the majority of you have accuracy and dodging down, we will begin to move onto spells."

"Are you going to teach us the patronus charm?" A third year Ravenclaw called out excitedly.

"I will be teaching that spell to those in 5th year and up, yes." Harry chuckled seeing the mixed reactions he got from that statement. Fred and George behind him wooped with joy.

"Why can't you teach it to us? They say you learned the spell in third year." The same Ravenclaw boy asked.

"I was able to learn it in third year yes, but it nearly took me the whole year to do so. Plus, the spell requires a great deal of power and concentration to pull off. Most adults can't perform the spell and I actually would be surprised if even half of the fifth years and up can successfully perform a shield. I would be even more surprised if a fourth of them could perform a corporeal patronus."

"They say you can do one? Can you show us?" Harry shrugged, he actually was curious himself. He hadn't tried the spell since getting the horcrux removed from his head. He didn't exactly know if he could still do it.

Harry pulled out his wand and thought back to Fleur and his first kiss. He fixated on the pure happiness and exhilaration he felt in that moment, "Expecto Patronum." Thick silver wisps sprung out of his wand and formed, not into the stag like he thought it would, but into his animagus.

A silvery tiger touched down on the ground and everyone went silent. The tiger looked completely real, it was even breathing and he could hear its breath as it escaped its lips. He could hear its large padded paws touch the floor as it walked slowly forward, its head on a swivel looking for any enemies.

A second year Hufflepuff eyed the tiger with wide eyes as it grew closer. She surely should have been in the house of the brave because she reached out her hand and began stroking its silvery fur. Harry glanced at Professor Flitwick who looked about ready to pass out from too much excitement. Whatever Harry's patronus was now, he doubted anyone had done this before.

It was a living, breathing animal, and its silvery light glowed, pulsating from inside. The girl giggled when his tiger patronus nuzzled her with its wet nose affectionately.

Harry's concentration was broken when a flash of fire appeared on Harrys shoulder. The silver tiger returned to a wisp of smoke before vanishing into nothing. Everyones eyes left the tiger and turned to Harry who now had a phoenix perched on his shoulder.

" _We've found it my lord._ "

"Take me." Harry disappeared in a flash of fire. And as the students watched their club leader vanish with a phoenix, they all knew, this was just another day to add to the growing legend of Harry Potter.


	17. Goblins

**Thank you everyone that has Followed/Favorited/Reviewed.**

Harry flashed into the den of Grimmauld Place. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and so walked in with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. Sitting at the kitchen table was Remus, Sirius, and Emmy. All of them looked up at him as he walked in. Kreacher was oddly off in the corner of the room balling his eyes out. In the center of the table was a silver locket with an S engraved into it.

"This is it, I take it?" Sirius nodded when he sat down. When he reached to touch the locket, Sirius stopped him.

"Don't touch it!" He hissed, batting away his hand.

"Alright. Want to tell me how you found it and why Kreacher is crying in the corner?"

"It's a very long story and I'm still coming to grips with it myself." Harry looked closer at his godfather and noticed he was paler than normal and that familiar haunted look in his gray eyes had returned.

He was about to question further when the very irate voice of Headmistress McGonagall rang through the house. "Harry James Potter! I swear I should toss you off the astronomy tower!"

"What did you do this time?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raised, a small smile forming on is lips.

It was Minerva that answered for Harry, barging through the kitchen door, "I'll tell you what he's done Remus! He used that damn bird to leave Hogwarts in view of a hundred students, right in the middle of the Great Hall!"

" _Who is she calling a bird?_ " He heard Fawkes say in his head.

Harry forgot that no one else could hear Fawkes and rolled his eyes. That didn't go unnoticed by Minerva who rounded on him. "You better not be rolling your eyes at me young man!"

"What? No, no, no. Sorry. It was just something Fawkes said, I wasn't rolling my eyes at you." Harry shrunk further back into his chair at the stare the Headmistress was giving him.

"Detention! Three weeks Harry James!"

"Aww come on." Harry whined like a toddler. "It wasn't-"

"Four weeks! With Filtch!" She responded. Harry immediately shut up.

"And you!" Minerva pointed accusingly at Sirius.

"Me? What did I do?" Sirius looked just as cowed as Harry at the moment when her ire turned to him.

"You should know better than to send for him in the middle of the day! And if you have need of him, tell me about it and I'll make sure his absence from the school goes through the proper channels!"

Sirius looked slightly guilty, "Well I just thought since you didn't scold him about going to the Weasleys, you wouldn't be mad if he left this time as well."

Minerva narrowed her eyes dangerously at her former pupil. "I didn't think him vanishing with a Phoenix would be a common occurrence."

"Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again. If I need to leave, I'll tell you first, I swear." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, determining his sincerity. "See that you do Mr. Potter. Why, may I ask, did you so urgently have need to come here?"

Harry jerked his head at the locket on the table and her eyes grew wide. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"A soul piece of Voldemort." Harry answered. Minerva shivered slightly, realizing that the temperature in the room was slightly colder than the rest of the house.

"How do we destroy it?"

"Fawkes tells me that the goblins might know of a way."

"That's great and all, but the goblins aren't exactly known for helping wizards." She stated and Emmy nodded in agreement.

Harry shrugged, "I'm considered a friend of the nation so maybe I can talk with them."

Minerva raised her eyes in disbelief. "He's serious. They call him Honorable Potter. We're not entirely sure why, but that's what they called him when we were last at Gringotts." Remus explained.

"Well, that's news to me, and something that hasn't circled around in the papers."

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time until a reporter figures it out. I should pay a visit to the goblins today."

"Not without me you won't." Professor McGonagall interjected.

"Nor I. We'll go together." Sirius added.

"Someone needs to stay here though. I don't want to take that thing into Gringotts."

"I'll stay, Harry." Emmy said.

Harry nodded but gave Remus a look as to make sure he stayed behind as well. Remus nodded, understanding the look. A brief smile showed that Remus was happy with his lack of trust, even if it was just Emmy who hadn't shown to be untrustworthy yet.

"Right. Well, we should get going. Gringotts will be closing soon I think."

"Allow me to get my coat, Harry." Minerva stated, heading back towards the floo.

"Times a wastin' Grandma Minnie." He winked at the older witch, chuckling when her eyes narrowed.

"You-" She began.

"Fawkes!" Harry was out with a flash, leaving Sirius and Remus rolling on the floor laughing. Emmy was also failing to hide her smile behind her hand.

"I swear that boy will be the death of me." She muttered.

"No matter how much Lily he has in him, James' side still shows its light." Remus said.

"A little too often in my opinion." Minerva couldn't help but allow the corner of her lips to upturn.

–

Harry flashed into the middle of the Gringotts lobby. Before he could blink, a gleaming, silver sword was on his throat ready to slice it open. "Fawkes, when I said Gringotts, I didn't mean bring me straight into the lobby!" He complained to the large golden and red bird on his shoulder.

" _You said Gringotts, so I brought you to Gringotts._ " Fawkes replied lazily.

A brief look around saw him being stared at by at least forty witches and wizards that had been waiting in line to see the bank tellers. A goblin wearing black battle armor had his sword under his chin, another with a long spear was ready to puncture his side.

Harry slowly held his hands up in surrender. "I don't mean any harm, I swear." He said to the two menacing goblin guards.

"Honorable Potter!" He heard Griphook shout and immediately the two goblins withdrew their weapons.

"Griphook! Sorry about the entrance, I didn't mean to appear in your bank like this." The small goblin teller wearing a black pinstrip suit came waddling up to him.

"Do not worry about it. Should a man appear in our lobby by phoenix, we will know it is you now. How may I ask you became bonded to young Fawkes?"

Harry was momentarily taken back. He hadn't expected the goblins to recognize his phoenix familiar.

" _The goblins know of me, that is true. Rowena helped the goblin Agrave set up the first Goblin bank which then paved the way for Gringott to set up what you see today._ " Fawkes supplied.

"The story is long, but to shorten it, he is my familiar. I have urgent business with your bank." Harry explained. In that moment, Headmistress McGonagall and Sirius came striding into the bank, turning even more heads.

"They are accompanying you I assume?" Harry nodded. "Well, follow me. We have urgent business with you as well." Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Griphook had already turned and walked through a side door in the lobby. Harry motioned the two adults to follow him through the underground realm of Gringotts.

The halls twisted and turned with no clear signs as to where they were going. Each wall was just as bare, just as stony, as the last. He was amazed at Griphooks ability to navigate the underground of the bank. They eventually came to a set of large bronze doors with a beautiful carving of two large dragons fighting one another.

"In here, King Ragnok wishes to speak with you." Harry glanced nervously at both of the adults and they too looked just as wide-eyed as him. The doors swung open to reveal a large goblin with greying hair and a short scruffy gray beard. He was adorned in black armor engraved with gold depictions of axes and skulls.

He looked up, his black beady eyes menacing, even more so than Headmistress McGonagall when she was in a foul mood. "Mister Potter, please sit." The goblin stood, bowing slightly. Harry did the same followed by Sirius and Minerva before they all took their seats across from the king. Griphook scurried around the large mahogany conference table and sat a chair down from the king.

"You have been ignoring my summons Mister Potter. I must ask why."

Harry cocked his head to the side, confused. Summons? He had received no summons from any goblin, let alone the king of the goblins. "Sorry, King Ragnok. I have not been given any such summons."

"Do not lie Mister Potter." Ragnok growled, shaking the table with the boom from his low, grow voice.

Minerva cleared her voice, "I can attest for Mister Potter. He hasn't received any mail, in fact he has never..." She trailed off, her voice going quiet.

Ragnoks sharp ears perked up, "He has never received any mail?"

Minerva shook her head, "He has, just never from goblins. You haven't ever gotten your bank statements have you Harry."

"Bank statements?"

"You should be receiving a bank statement every month Mister Potter." Griphook explained.

"I haven't been getting any such statements. I'm supposed to be getting statements from the bank?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes Harry. You should have been getting your bank statements. It never occurred to me to ask how your finances were."

"This is worrying news. How can he not be receiving the mail we send him?" Ragnok asked dangerously, more to Griphook than the others.

Minerva's eyes widened, "The wards. Dumbledore may have created a ward specific for Harry. He has been known to mettle in the affairs of the Potters, this might just be another area."

"But why would Dumbledore care about my finances?" Harry asked, some things just weren't making sense. Dumbledore was a fool, a tampering fool, but to steal? That didn't feel like something he would do.

"Griphook? Anything to offer?" Ragnok asked.

The smaller goblin gulped audibly, "Nothing my lord. I will conduct a full investigation into the Potter accounts and why he has not been receiving our mail."

"Good. Anyways, now, that you are conveniently here. I have something to discuss with you." Ragnok said. They all stayed quiet, waiting for the king to pull out a document from a yellow folder that sat before him.

"Mister Harry James Potter is now a recognized adult by your ministry and the goblin nation."

All three humans mouths dropped, "I-er-what?" Harry stuttered.

"Once chosen as champion in the TriWizard games, the goblet entered you into a magically binding contract, one that only a legal adult can be apart of. Because your name came out of the goblet, the ministry and the goblin nation now see you as an adult because of your participation in said adult contract."

"O-okay. So what does that mean exactly?"

"Nothing. You're simply emancipated. The only difference is that you are allowed to use magic outside of your school I believe. If you have a Wizengamot seat, you also are allowed to sit in there."

Harry glanced at Sirius who nodded, "You do Harry. The Potter seat has been vacant for a while, but now that you're a recognized adult, you would be expected to sit in."

"But I'm still in school."

"We can make exceptions for that Harry. It's rare, but it happens." Minerva stated.

"You said that you had something to discuss with us as well?" Griphook asked.

"Er-yes. Right. This is something I think that should be kept confidential at all costs King Ragnok."

The king stayed silent for several moments, looking at Harry with his intense beady eyes before finally nodding. "Continue."

"Fawkes tells me that goblins know how to dispose of horcruxes."

"How do you know of such things!" Ragnok spat, his sharp teeth baring.

"I am in possession of one. More importantly, I am in possession of one belonging to Voldemort." Harry continued calmly.

Both of the goblins eyes went wide, "So the stories are true." Griphook murmured.

"Stories?" Harry asked.

"We goblins keep on the look out for such things. Muggles and muggleborns being slaughtered in their homes in increasing numbers over the last year. The World Cup, the Death Eaters resurgence, your battles with a basilisk and the mysterious disappearance of former Professor Quirrell. They are all linked, yes?" Ragnok asked.

Harry was impressed at how well they were able to connect the dots. Wizards and witches tended to be too lazy to investigate thoroughly, especially when it came to the topic of dark wizards. "Yes, that's all true. Voldemort is still alive and we now know how he was able to stay alive."

"It was wise of you to ask for our help. Yes, we know how to dispose of such abominations."

Harry sighed in relief, "We have one, and we're hoping it's the last one tethering Voldemort to this world."

"Let us all hope so. Do you have it on you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, we have it in a safe place. We'll bring it in today if you're okay to destroy it?"

Ragnok nodded, "Yes, bring it in as soon as possible. Such things should be destroyed quickly." Harry nodded in agreement.

The meeting went quiet for a moment as Sirius looked over his emancipation papers. Ragnok finally spoke up, breaking the brief silence. "Honorable Potter, do you know why my nation calls you honorable? No? It's because of moments like this. We see in you a greatness, one that surpasses any wizard in thousands of years of history. You have a respect unmatched by any other, and a power that lies within you that is undeniable. You will change the world, we have faith in you to do so, and we wish for that changed world. The information you have passed onto us today about the horcrux only furthers our belief and trust in you. We are a warrior nation, and we respect you for what you are, a warrior, and for what you are becoming, a leader."

"I thank you King Ragnok for the faith you have placed in me. I will do everything I can to make sure your trust is not misplaced."

King Ragnok gave a toothy smile that looked out of place on the battle-hardened goblin. "I hope you do." Everyone could read the slight threat behind the kings words.

–

"Kingsley, how is young Harry doing?" Dumbledore asked in his throne. He sat, deep in the heart of Germany, in an abandoned safe house he had been given long ago. Surrounding him were the members of the Order of the Phoenix he knew to be loyal to him.

"He is progressing as you imagined Headmaster. I will continue to train him as requested. Also he has begun a club within Hogwarts to help the students with defense."

Dumbedore sat pondering this news. It seems Harry was coming into his own leadership role, building his own army against his enemies. He was smarter than Dumbledore initially thought. That would change though, in due time. Harry was young, and he would make mistakes, that was guaranteed. No boy of just fourteen could successfully win a war against both Voldemort and himself. It would only take time to step back into England and reclaim the title of Greatest Wizard.

As long as Harry stayed clueless to the Horcruxes, he was fine. Losing Fawkes was bad, but at least the ruddy bird shouldn't be able to remember anything regarding horcruxes, after all, he didn't know anything. He was just a baby Phoenix until Dumbledore had rescued him. He had no master until Dumbedore, and so the phoenix shouldn't know anything of horcruxes, or Harry being one.

Harry and his friends would be walking in blind into a world of perpetual war. History has taught us that the light always waged war against the dark. With the death of Voldemort he hoped to unify the world under one banner, his own. If a simple fourteen year old boy had to die to see that vision happen, so be it. The light would prevail, the Greater Good demanded it.

"Molly, contact your family. I have need of them." Mrs. Weasley stepped from the shadows, her head bowed to the venerable headmaster.

"Yes, sir." She left, walking through a set of doors and out into the manor's lobby.

"Kingsley, keep your position by Harry's side. Track his whereabouts and scout who is on his side and no longer on mine.""

"Of course Headmaster." Kinglsey bowed, and disappeared through the same doors as Molly. Albus sighed, his thoughts centered on Harry. The young boy had become something uncontrollable. He had too much James and not enough Lily in him. He had been able to control Lily, but James was a proud pureblood through and through. Harry was the same it seemed, but what made him dangerous was that he possessed Lily's brilliance.

Harry needed to be dealt with, sooner rather than later. Maybe Voldemorts plan to kill the boy would actually succeed? That was of course in jeopardy since Barty Jr had been discovered. Maybe Voldemort's new agent would fare better?

"Dumbledore!"

"Ah Phineas. Any news from Grimmauld?"

–

"That was an interesting meeting." Harry stated, walking out of the goblin bank. Just like last time, the goblins guarding the outside bowed to him as he left, which he returned. Immediately upon leaving several reporters walked up to him, asking several questions.

"Harry, I'll get this document to the ministry, I'm sure they haven't yet realized your new status." Sirius said, folding up his emancipation document and placing it in his jacket. Harry nodded, turning back to answer a few quick questions about why he was in Gringotts. He couldn't help but chuckle when the reporters faces lit up like christmas at the news of his emancipation.

Fawkes sat proudly perched on his shoulder. " _I can get used to this._ " Harry ignored his familiar's comments, as he usually did.

"Grab hold of my arm, Headmistress." As soon as her hand grabbed his elbow, they flashed out of the alley to the bright lights of camera flashes going off. They touched down in the den of #12 Grimmauld Place and immediately pulled their wands.

The place looked like a tornado had blown through it. "Remus! Emmy!" Harry shouted, rushing into the kitchen, the door having been blown off its hinges. Remus was laying on the floor stunned, Emmy was in the main hallway also stunned.

Harry revived Remus, "What happened?" He groaned, sitting up with the help of Harry.

"I was hoping you could tell us that?" Harry asked while Minerva went to revive Emmy. Remus rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the floor. His eyes suddenly went wide and he started looking through the room, kicking debris around. "What?"

"The locket!" He shouted. Harry started looking around the destroyed room as well but to no avail. "Dumbledore! That git took it!"

"Dumbledore? How could Dumbledore, for one, know we had the locket, and two, how did he get in here? Isn't this place protected by the Fidelius?"

"I don't know how he knew." Remus said, sinking to the floor. "But the Fidelius, it was Dumbledore who had cast it. We never thought to perform a new one."

Harry sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. It had been a long day, and it just got longer. "I should have figured! Phineas' portrait was missing from the Headmaster's office when I took over." Minerva exclaimed.

"Phineas?"

"Shit." Remus muttered.

"Who is Phineas?" Harry repeated his question.

"He was a former headmaster of Hogwarts. He was also a Black and has a family portrait here." Minerva explained.

"Where is this portrait?" Remus jerked his head to the hallway. Harry walked over, his wand still in hand. Once he spotted it, a simple blasting hex took out the whole portrait, along with some of the wall behind it. This started the screaming of Sirius' mother which just moved to further irritate Harry. He overcharged his blasting hex, his anger at Dumbledore getting the better of him, and blasted the entire section of wall that held the portrait. Nothing remained any longer of Walburga Black.

"Goddamn Dumbledore. I thought simply taking him out of his position as Headmaster would at least buy us a few years without having to worry about that man." Harry murmured, walking back into the kitchen. Minerva had repaired the kitchen table and a few chairs where Emmy and Remus were sitting, nursing their headaches.

"This is taking it too far. I never imagined Dumbledore to do something like this." Minerva said.

"Now we know for sure that he knew of the horcruxes, which probably means he knew I was one."

"What are we going to do about this?" Remus asked.

"What can we do about it? We don't know where he is, who he has with him, besides Molly, and what he is planning on doing with the horcrux. Maybe he will destroy it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but you're right. Right now we can't do anything." Minerva agreed.

"Fawkes, are you sure you can't find out where they are?"

" _No, I cannot sense the presence of Dumbledore anywhere. I will notify you if I can._ "

"Thank you."

"Well, Kreacher isn't going to be happy about this mess. Where is he anyways? Kreacher!" Nothing happened and the little old house elf didn't show. Harry began searching the house, looking for any sign of Kreature.

He came across a small closet he hadn't ever seen before and opened it. "Damn." The body of Kreacher lay still amidst several trinkets and a picture of a man that looked like a younger version of Sirius. He had his hands pressed to his chest as if he was trying to protect something from an intruder. Harry opened his hands and found the silver chain that had once been attached to Slytherins locket.

One week had passed since the attack on Grimmauld Place. Still, no one could find Dumbledore, even though Sirius and Remus had both committed most of their time to the search. Kreachers death wasn't exactly difficult on Sirius or Harry, but now that the story of Regulus Black had gotten out and that Kreacher had tried to protect this thing to get help destroying it all these years, it was sad to see the elf leave this world like that.

The goblins were furious at the news of the horcrux being stolen, even going as far to close all accounts with the Dumbledore family. Griphook had looked into his family vault and found that Dumbledore and Molly Weasley had been taking sums of money from his vaults. Now that he remembered Molly's hesitance to hand over her key to Sirius, it all made sense. She was in league with Dumbleores schemes from the beginning.

Fawkes had become integral to his evening training. He was a library of Rowena's old magic, having been taught it in his first life. Whether Dumbledore knew of this ancient magic was unknown, but he figured it was most logical that Albus knew of it. Now, he had access to three libraries full of knowledge, the Blacks, the Potters, and Ravenclaws.

Rowena's knowledge didn't focus on combative magic or even defensive magic, but instead on wards and rituals. She was known as one of the smartest witches to ever have lived for a reason, having invented the fidelius charm, the anti-portkey ward, and the anti-apparition ward.

Every bit of knowledge Fawkes could supply about Rowena, Harry wrote down into his Anybook, creating a new book he could read at anytime. He had spent his week off working over her theorems and putting them into play and as such, he found his knowledge in runes growing at a monumental rate.

This week, he had led two Defense Club meetings as well, and both times, he saw increased numbers of students joining his club. Now his attendance was up to two hundred students, more than half the school. Also, many of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students started to join them.

It was good experience for him to talk in front of a crowd. Now that he was expected to sit in on the Wizengamot, he would need to often speak in front of people. He knew that in his position, he was expected to lead. It was made clear to him, especially this week that people looked to him to represent them. Word of him being an emancipated adult now had brought on some responsibilities he hadn't been told about at Gringotts.

He was flooded with betrothal contracts, something that wasn't at all common in the wizarding world anymore, but that didn't stop fathers from trying to secure their daughters to him. He even had a few families from Bulgaria, France, Italy, and Spain sending him betrothal contracts. The most awkward ones were from families he recognized trying to set them up with their daughter, sometimes even both daughters. Fleur had taken great pleasure in declining every single one.

Also, now that he was an adult, and Minerva had discovered and gotten rid of a ward that kept most mail being delivered to him, he was sent several invitations to dinners and balls. He was also asked to endorse certain items and foods, all of them willing to pay handsomely for his support. He declined all of them, not wishing to go that route.

It was Monday, the first day back in classes. After the week long break, Harry was happy to get back to school. Today should be especially interesting since a certain godfather had secured his position as the DADA professor.

The Yule ball was happening in just three weeks time and he looked forward to it. He may not particularly like dancing, but it gave him the opportunity to hold Fleur in his arms, something he greatly enjoyed. Now he just needed a way to ask her without Aimee making a big deal of it.

"So Harry, when are you planning on asking her?" Aimee asked for the hundredth time today.

"I already told you, I'm working on it." He was sitting with Aimee, Susan, Hannah, and Neville in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You should hurry up. She has already had a few offers. Who knows, she might just get fed up with waiting and say yes to some random guy."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Aimee. "She wouldn't."

"No, probably not. But I would!"

"That's because you're evil Aimee. How's your luck with getting a date?"

"I already have a date thank you very much." Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Don't act so surprised. I am quite the catch I think."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." This earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Who is it?"

"I'm not telling until you ask Fleur."

Harry held his hands up in surrender, "Fine. I'll get right on it, but if you haven't noticed, I have been quite busy lately."

"Too busy." Harry smiled when Fleur walked up behind him and kissed his neck. "Stop pestering 'im Aimee."

"I'm pestering him for you."

"I never asked you to."

"You don't have to ask me."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two as they started bickering back and forth. "So, anyone know how our two resident Slytherins are doing?"

"Daphne wanted to talk to Fleur." Susan said.

Both Fleur and Harry glanced at each other, "What about?"

Susan shrugged, "She wouldn't say."

"When?" Fleur asked.

"After breakfast." Fleur nodded. The rest of breakfast went by quickly and they soon parted ways to head for classes.

Harry kissed Fleur lightly on the lips, "Let me know how your little meeting goes."

"Of course, mon cheri." She smiled at him as he walked up the stairs to his first DADA class with Sirius. She turned her thoughts to what her meeting with Daphne would be about. Ever since she had come to Hogwarts, Daphne had been distant, and usually rude to her. She thought it was because the girl was in love with Harry, but that wasn't the case. Maybe she thought she was? That was probably it, she reasoned with herself. It wouldn't be the first time a girl probably thought they were in love with Harry.

The crowd of students had begun to trickle out more slowly to the point where there were very few left not in classes. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Daphne. "You wanted to speak wiz me?"

Daphne looked slightly nervous. "Yes, I just wanted to know if Harry has said anything to you about being the Heir Black?" Fleur looked confusedly at Daphne for a moment.

"Er, sorry. I do not know if 'e is. 'E 'as not told me anyzing about that." Daphne looked slightly disappointed at that, "Why do you wish to know?"

"No reason, really. I was just curious." Daphne tried to slip away but Fleur stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Daphne, why are you asking? Why not ask 'im yourself?"

"Because, he has no time for me, now that he has you." She spat venomously. Fleur narrowed her eyes at the younger witch. Apparently she couldn't keep her rudeness out of this conversation.

"You are 'is best friend, of course 'e 'as time for you." Fleur hoped that this wouldn't turn ugly.

Daphne scoffed, "Yeah right. He has you to and now Hermione has come back to him. I have no place with him anymore."

Fleur sighed, "I know for sure zat 'Arry still believes you to be 'is best friend. 'Ermione eez just a friend now and won't replace you."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Like I can believe you. It was you that stole him from me!"

"I did not steal 'im from anyone. Eet eez not my fault you were to slow to get 'im for yourself."

"I can't believe he likes you. But I see what you're really doing. You're going to leave him as soon as this year is over. Just enjoying the spotlight aren't you!" Daphne accused.

"That eez not true! I will not leave 'Arry."

"I'll have to make you leave him then." Daphne hissed.

Fleurs hands began to turn fiery and her skin was starting to turn into feathers. Her full veela heritage was quickly coming into play. Daphne took out her wand and sent a spell at Fleur. She replied with her own blue fireball.

–

Harry walked into the DADA classroom for the first time since his fight with Barty Jr. The place after being repaired, looked the same as it had the last three years. He smiled, seeing Sirius sitting in his professors desk at the front of the classroom. School just got a lot more interesting with him being around, that was for sure.

Snapes face this morning had been one to remember when Sirius walked into the Great Hall and sat down right next to him. It only took one minute until Snape excused himself, looking red in the face. Sirius the whole time just ate jovially beside him, not saying a word.

Harry took a seat in the front of the class with Neville by his side. For the most part, the first class with Sirius was nothing special, picking back up exactly where the impostor Moody had left off. Sirius was also surprisingly professional, not even cracking a single joke or prank. Personally Harry thought something might happen, but the Headmistress had probably gave him a firm talking to.

Half-way through the class just as Sirius was about to have them practicing the stupefy spell, something that really should be taught in first year Harry thought, the doors to the classroom opened.

"Can I borrow Mr. Potter for a moment?" Headmistress McGonagall asked, stepping into the room.

"Of course, Headmistress. A foot on the possibilities of the stunning spell by Friday, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, gathering his things and heading out of the classroom.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as they began walking down the corridor towards the staircases.

"For once, its not something you've done." Harry furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what someone else had done. They continued to walk until they reached the second floor and the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall pushed open the doors and Harry immediately spotted both Daphne and Fleur sitting in beds, both of them looking the opposite way of each other.

Harry walked up to the both of them. Fleur had several small cuts and a nasty bruise on her right arm. Daphne on the other hand definitely looked the worst off, having several burns that Madame Pomfrey was trying to cure. "What happened?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"She attacked me!" Both girls said at once, pointing an accusing finger at each other.

"I thought you were going to talk, not try and kill each other." Harry sighed. He had allowed them to duel once before during their little defense meetings and that had gotten out of hand quickly. He could only imagine how nasty they got with out him around to control them.

"I waz going to talk with 'er 'Arry." Fleur pleaded, seeing the anger and worst of all disappointed look on his face.

Daphne scoffed, "It's impossible to talk with you. You think you're better than me!"

"Stop." Harry said, sighing and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I do not!" Fleur defended herself, ignoring Harry.

"Stop." Harry said again.

This time it was Daphne that ignored him, "How could he ever like a bitch like you!"

"Stop!" Harry shouted, his voice rattling the windows above their beds as his power was projected. Both girls immediately shut up and looked at him startled. "I get that you two hate each other but that does not mean you should ever fight each other!"

"Look, Daphne, I get that you aren't happy about Fleur being my girlfriend, but it's time you get used to that fact. Fleur, by the burns on Daphne's face I can tell you lost your cool, and I'm disappointed you did. You could have potentially killed her when all you had to do was to not let her words affect you and simply stunned her if things escalated."

"Like she could win a fight without her precious veela heritage." Daphne muttered.

"Daphne, whatever has you so bitter and distant right now, I hope you get over it soon. Until you do, I don't want to speak with you." Harry could tell his words hit home by the suddenly fearful look on her face.

"I am going back to class. I have neither the time nor the patience for this. Fleur you are my girlfriend, Daphne you are my best friend. I don't expect you to like each other, but I damn well expect you to act at least cordially around each other." With that, Harry spun on his heels and left the Great Hall, leaving the four women looking at the doors he just left through.

Fleur looked on sadly as Harry left. She knew she had screwed up, even if it wasn't her fault Daphne had turned nasty. She shouldn't have let her anger get the better of her, and Harry was right, she could have possibly killed Daphne.

Daphne sighed, her adrenaline beginning to leave her body. She ran a hand frustratedly through her hair wondering how her life had so quickly taken a tumble. A glance over at the silver haired veela sitting on the bed next to her was all the reason needed. That girl had gone and in just a month, not only completely replaced her, but now she couldn't even speak with Harry because of her. How could she get back into his good graces now?

"You will have detention for one week for fighting Miss Greengrass. Miss Delacour I'll notify your headmistress of this incident and you will be punished by her. Do not fight in my halls again." Professor McGonagall warned, following Harry out of the hospital wing.


	18. Order of Merlin

" _Fleur are you ready yet?_ " Aimee called through her bedroom door. Fleur stood in front of her mirror, putting on the last touches of make up. She normally didn't wear any make up at all, being veela had its advantages, but tonight was a special occasion. Not only was this the night of the Yule Ball, her date being Harry Potter, but he was also being rewarded for his heroic deeds in his second year.

The English Minister of Magic was going to be there, along with her family. This was also going to be the first time her and Harry had been in the company of her family as a couple. Harry's family was also going to be here this evening, adding more pressure onto her.

The last three weeks had been a little rocky between her and Harry. He still was being stretched thin by all of his new duties and it was clearly beginning to take a toll on him. She did whatever she could to take him away from his responsibilities, but he was constantly having to think about them. They were taking up most of his time and as such he had less and less time for his friends and her. She didn't blame him, and she knew that this might be their life if things got serious between them. Harry is always going to be a man pulled in many different directions. They would just have to make do with the little time they did have together.

It also wasn't like she was sitting idly by twiddling her thumbs. She had her own studies and duties throughout the day. Being the top of your class wasn't easy and took a lot of work, as well as the various activities she shared with Harry, like his Defense Club.

His stressed mood also wasn't helped by Daphne as she had yet to speak or apologize to Harry. It was clear that was hurting him and both were too stubborn to speak first. Tracy had repeatedly told Harry to just give her space and that she would come around eventually and so he did. At least, Daphne had gone home for this years winter holidays, making tonight less awkward.

" _I'm done._ " Fleur shouted back to her friend, putting the pink lipstick away and heading for the door. She took one last glance in the mirror, adjusting her slender silver dress, and walked out into the hallway. Aimee waited for her in a blue dress to match her hair that was wrapped up in a bun with a few loose strands framing her face. She was apparently going with none other than Lee Jordan, the school Quidditch announcer and third cog in the Weasley twins prankster machine.

The real surprise had been Hermiones date, who was none other than Viktor Krum. No one, not even Harry, had seen that coming until she told them just a few days ago. The brilliant Gryffindor had quickly become one of Fleurs closer friends within the school. She was smart and caring, the perfect mix for someone like her. She didn't care that Fleur was a veela, Hermione being a muggleborn herself and equally looked down upon by British society. They shared a common bond in that sense.

The hall she walked out into was filled with other students dressed to the nines in extravagant ballgowns and robes. The latest fashion, had funnily enough been designed after Harry himself when he was at his last ball in France, wearing a muggle suit. Most of the boys wore Armani, Versace, and Giorgio designs.

Aimee looped her arm through Fleurs, " _Our men await us. We shan't be keeping them waiting too long._ "

Fleur smiled at her best friend, the nerves in her stomach beginning to increase. Tonight was a big night, not just for her, but Harry as well, and more importantly, them as a couple. Harry had made huge strides the last several weeks in his place as the newest, and youngest member of the Wizengamot. His house had formally aligned with the Bones, Longbottoms, Blacks, Tulgids, Davis', and Digorrys, creating a powerhouse with the political power to outvote everyone else. Not even the Malfoys monetary influence could buy an opposition to Harrys new political party, and rumore had it that Minister Fudge had stopped taking bribes from Lucius Malfoy altogether. It was safe to say that Harry was at the moment, the most powerful person in Britain.

This was more a celebration for Harry and what he has managed to accomplish in the last several months, nay years, than it was for Yule tidings. Much of this night would fall on her as well. She could feel the increasing pressure on her shoulders. She was veela, looked down upon as just a mere creature by many eyes in this country, but tonight would be a good opportunity to show that she was the chosen TriWizard Champion from her school, and that she deserved to be with Harry. It may simply just be dancing, smiling, and small talk, but the underhanded politics going on tonight was the real game. She had to prove that she was capable, and luckily her father had prepared her all her life for such a role.

" _Papa! Mama!_ " Fleur called, seeing her parents in the crowd of students within the Beauxbatons carriage. The two of them rushed up to her and Appoline engulfing their daughter in a hug.

" _My sweet._ " Appoline said while her face was pressed to Fleurs neck, the two of them being the same height now. She stepped back and let Sebastien hug Fleur for a brief moment.

" _You look beautiful._ " He said, admiring his daughter with a smile.

Fleur blushed, " _Thank you papa._ " She glanced around in search of her favorite and only sister. " _Where is Gabrielle?_ "

Appoline chuckled, " _She couldn't wait to see Harry._ " Fleur laughed, knowing her sisters crush on her boyfriend. " _He looked handsome._ " Appoline looked curiously at her daughter for a moment. " _Are you happy?_ "

Fleur couldn't keep the goofy smile off her face, " _Very happy. He is amazing in every way._ "

Sebastien raised his eyebrows for a moment, " _Every way?_ " He asked.

Fleur blushed slightly, realizing what her father was getting at. They hadn't gone passed passionate kissing with hands above the clothes, but Fleur knew they were getting close to doing more. " _Harry is a perfect gentlemen._ " She said tersely, not wishing to give her papa anything else on the matter.

" _That's why I approve him, I don't think he would be anything less. Come on, we should go and save him from Gabbi._ " They all chuckled, and Sebastien took her arm from Aimee who followed behind them, talking silently with Appoline. They walked slowly to the Entrance Hall where most people were waiting for their dates.

She immediately spotted Hermione and Viktor nearby having a quiet conversation. They looked a lot more cozy than just friends, something Hermione had vehemently defended the last several days. It didn't take long to spot Harry dead center in the middle of a crowd of other students. He had often been in the company of a great deal of people the last couple of weeks, all of them wishing to know about future Defense Club meetings, or his thoughts on the Wizengamot and the like. Fleur knew he hated every moment of these times, but he dealt with it, knowing it was just a part of being famous and being thrust into a position of leadership. He was emboldened by the quote, " _Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them."_ by William Shakespeare. He had Hermione to thank for that quote and now he lived by it.

The crowd of students parted for her as she approached Harry with her family. His face lit up upon seeing her and she couldn't help the giggle from escaping her lips when she saw his awestruck face. "Y-you look beautiful." He finally stammered out, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He was again in an Armani gray suit that was clearly tailored for him. His silver tie matched her dress and hair. Gabrielle was currently on his arm, basking in the glory of being near Harry and the attention it came with. She was still young and had yet to develop into a full veela like Fleur and Appoline.

The rumor was that Fleur was just a quarter veela, but such a thing didn't exist. One was either full veela, or not at all. Veela blood wasn't always transferred either, and so some families can be descended from veela blood and not actually be veela. Fleur, after her full transformation at the age of fourteen, became a full blooded veela, like her mother and grandmother before her.

There were no male veelas and so they relied on their natural abilities to find mates that could provide them veela heirs. A veela was always much more likely to give birth to a girl, and as such, another veela. It was rare for a veela to give birth to a boy, it being the sign of the veela blood dying out in the family heritage.

They allowed the rumors of hers and Gabrielles quarter veela heritage to continue simply because it would make them seem less creature-like in the public eye. The Delacours were a popular, famous, and powerful family in France, and that view would help them with keeping their status.

"Harry, how are you!" Sebastien said, stepping into the small circle surrounding them. Many of the students saw that this was becoming a private conversation and began to dissipate.

Harry shook his hand gladly, "I'm good Sebastien. I trust you've been well?"

He smiled, "Quite well. I hear you have had a busy year!"

Harry chuckled, "A quite busy one, made all the better by your daughter." Fleur blushed at Harrys compliment.

"I am happy to see you two getting along so well." Appoline said, smiling at Harry. He reached out and kissed the back of her hand like he had done the first time they met. "We should get going. Gabbi, come on."

"Awww." Gabbi whined, grabbing hold of Harrys hand.

Fleur slipped her hand into his free one, "We 'ave to do ze opening dance Gabbi, after that, I promise you can dance with 'arry for a leetle."

The little veela's face lit up, "Really?" She asked, looking at Harry. He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Of course. After all, you're my favorite girl." Gabbi giggled going bright red. "After you of course." He whispered into Fleurs ear, earning himself a peck on the lips. Sebastien and Appoline guided Gabbrielle into the Great Hall where most of the students had made their way.

"Champions! Over here!" Professor Flitwick called out. He had been made Deputy Headmaster and as such was in charge of all the previous duties of Professor McGonagall. Fleur and Harry walked over hand in hand to where the other couples stood.

"Good, you're all here. Mr. Diggory and Miss Chang will walk in first." Cedric and Cho had been dating for the last couple of months, and if rumors were true, it was serious between the two. He was happy for them, especially Cedric since he had been a good friend to Harry. "Next will be Mr. Krum and Miss Granger." Harry winked at his friend who was in a constant blush.

He smirked, knowing full well that she was in over her heels about everything going one at the moment. She was in the position many of the witches at the school wished to be in. "And lastly, Mr. Potter, and Miss Delacour will enter. We will be eating first and then you will be asked to conduct the first dance to open the ball." Harry nodded, understanding the situation. He had been in this once before, and he thanked his lucky stars for the French ball.

"You look lovely, Hermione." Harry said once Professor Flitwick left them to make sure the Great Hall was ready for them.

Hermione smiled softly, "Thank you Harry."

Harry turned to face Viktor. "Krum, if you hurt her, I'll make sure to embarrass you in the next event."

Both Fleur and Hermione rolled their eyes. The two champions had done nothing but mock one another, but it was clear by now that it was all in jest. In reality, Harry really liked Krum and vice versa. He was an upstanding, somewhat soft spoken, and down to earth guy. But such a guy was hard to not rib every now and then, and both were very competitive.

"Like you could embarrass me Potter?"

"Oh and your loss in the first event wasn't an embarrassment? What are you, seventeen? If I remember correctly, I'm three years younger and in first place." Fleur swatted Harry playfully on the arm.

"Now, now mon cheri, don't antagonize ze enemy."

"You vill not stay in first for long Potter." Krum declared.

"Good luck on dethroning me. I have my lead and I intend on running away with it."

"We shall see."

"You silly boys forget zat I will win!" Fleur chimed in, this time eliciting eye rolls from both boys. Fleur was smart, powerful even, but she wasn't in this competition. The first event had shown just who this competition was between, Harry and Viktor. Cedric was crafty and good at preparing for things he knew were coming, but thinking on the fly was not his strong suit. The first task made it clear that being able to adapt quickly was going to be a major part of these tasks. As far as he knew, no one had yet to crack the clue inside the egg they retrieved from the dragon. They still had sometime though and so Harry hadn't thought much about it. Fleur, like Cedric was smart, but she lacked the necessary killer instinct to win this event. Harry knew who his real competition was, not that he would ever tell Fleur his thoughts about this.

"We are ready! Miss Chang! Mister Diggory!" Flitwick called from the doorway to the Great Hall. Cedric and Cho took each others arm and walked forward, stepping into the Great Hall. Hermione and Viktor went shortly after, followed by Harry and Fleur. The crowd of people was greater than Harry suspected, but remembering that he was also being awarded a Merlin First Class tonight, it made sense. There were a great deal of reporters, cameramen, journalists, and politicians also in attendance.

Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Sebastien, Appoline, and Gabbrielle, all sat at the same table, just to the left of the champions table that had the headmasters, champions and their dates, and the minister and his wife. Fleur squeezed Harrys hand in reassurance and he gave her a soft smile in return. He guided her to the champions table where Fudge shook Harrys hand upon arrival.

"Harry, good to see you again!" He cried boisterously. The students sat at their respective tables in the hall and soon shouts for certain foods began to be heard throughout the hall. Unlike during normal feasts at Hogwarts, tonight, they were given a menu, and the students had simply to say the name of a dish and it would appear in front of them.

"Minister, everything is going well, yes?" Harry asked, beginning to cut up his Filet Mignon. Fleur looked sadly at her boyfriends meal. She had yet to persuade him to more tasteful dishes, a simple steak is what he considered fancy.

"Very well m'boy! The budget has been worked out and Madame Bones has begun to bolster the new DMLE." The last several weeks Harry had spent much of his time on passing the new ministry budget, much of the funds being transferred to Madame Bones and her department. In fact, Madame Longbottom was the one appointed to oversee the new budget, many thanks to his new allies within the Wizengamot.

The pressure on him to do good by the people was increasingly greater, and he would be the first to admit that the pressure was beginning to take a toll on his life. He found it increasingly difficult to have a normal life, attend classes, do homework, have his normal nightly training sessions, run a Defense Club, and now attend the Wizengamot. It was becoming a bit much, even though he only had to sleep two hours a day.

"Can I count on your support for the ban of professors bearing the Dark Mark within Hogwarts?" Harry asked. This was the last step Harry figured in securing the school. Now that Dumbledore was gone, all that remained still a threat was Snape. His job was already hanging by a thread without the old ex-headmaster to protect him. Once Dumbledore had resigned and disappeared, many students had submitted complaints towards the potions master, hoping the new headmistress would see justice done.

He was already being reviewed by the Hogwarts School of Governors, but just in case that didn't work, Harry figured he could propose a law to exclude any of those bearing the Dark Mark from teaching schools. It was just a step below from keeping those bearing the mark from keeping a ministry job, but that would be hard at the moment to get passed in the Wizengamot. Keeping teachers away from the school of Hogwarts bearing the dark mark should be easy and a no-brainer.

Harry had avoided potions class completely the last several weeks. His relationship with the potions master was rocky at best, murderous at worst. It was well known throughout the school that they had a hate for each other that ran deep.

"Of course! Such a law should have already been in place!" Fudge proclaimed.

Harry leaned into the minister, "I proposed this law because a professor has the Dark Mark here, in this school." Harry watched as the ministers eyes widened and he looked incredulously at him.

"Who?" He whispered back. He hadn't told the minister yet of what the actual reason for this law was. He wanted to wait until the minister was in the very room with the Death Eater that Dumbledore had long protected before revealing this plan.

Harry jerked his head to a nearby table, "Snape. He has always been a hated professor within these halls and a loyal member to Dumbledore. He holds the mark, and it would be in the best interest for the both of us to get him away from teaching children."

"Of course! How could such a man teach these students!" Fudge hissed.

Harrys shrugged, "Because he was backed by Dumbledore. It used to be that his word was law. We are beginning to see that Dumbledore himself was just as corrupted as Voldemort."

"I trust the attack on your godfathers place had something to do with Dumbledore?" Fudge asked, their quiet conversation continuing to be unnoticed by others. He was surprised that Fudge knew of the attack on his godfathers house. Though he shouldn't have been. One didn't become minister of magic without having access to people that were very good at acquiring information.

Harry chuckled softly, "You are well informed Minister. Yes, my friends had a run in with the ghost headmaster."

"Why would he attack Sirius' house?" Fudge questioned further.

Harry thought for a long moment, wondering if the Minister was worth bringing into the discussion. Of course there were huge benefits to the minister of magic knowing that horcruxes existed, but it was also a huge risk. Fudge was a big target for execution by Voldemort, being the minister and all. He was also known to have a big mouth that was easily opened by gold, but so far he had put his complete faith in Harry. Maybe it was time to return that same faith?

"Once this evenings festivities are over, meet me on the seventh floor. Bring no one, and the meeting we have will make you the greatest Minister to have ever lived." Harry new the buttons to push by now on Minister Fudge. He liked gold, but he loved his reputation and legacy more. Malfoy couldn't put a price on a glory.

"So, Harry, how is your new club going!" Percy Weasley asked, breaking up his conversation with the minister. Percy was the only, non-important member at the table, Harry dubbed, and also the only Weasley here this evening. The rest had gone home for the winter break.

"It's good Percy. I'm up to more than half the school and I take pride in that most people seem to enjoy the lessons I provide." The Weasleys weren't on his good list, besides, Arthur, Fred, ad George. Percy was a ministry lackey, mostly for Umbridge who he had a keen dislike for. Fudge kept the woman around simply because she was a yes-man.

"A fourth year teaching defense classes, even while your own godfather is teaching DADA. Is something wrong with Lord Blacks teaching?" Percy asked, much like Reeta Skeeter would.

"Sirius eez a phenomenal teacher and I wished Beauxbatons 'ad 'im 'as one." Fleur responded, narrowing her eyes at the elder Weasley. "What 'Arry does eez further ze practical application of defense zan what DADA class allows."

"Some think he is trying to create his own army. What do you have to say to that?" He asked in a haughty tone.

"I am merely trying to help others learn defense. I am not creating an army, only teaching individuals to defend themselves until they can get away from a dangerous situation. I do not teach anyone spells to attack one another."

"But some of the spells you do teach can be used to attack another person, correct?" Percy asked. He was beginning to sound too much like a reporter for Harrys liking.

"Percy, I can use spells taught in first year to attack people with deadly results. I teach those that come to my club to use such spells purely in defense and not to attack. What I do is backed by all of my professors, the headmistress, the Minister of Magic, your boss if I might add, and the ICW who have given me letters of encouragement to my teachings. Feel free to try and undermine my teachings, but they won't work."

"Harry's club is amazing! He has taught me more in defense in the last several weeks than I was ever taught in the last seven years." Cedric defended him. Harry smiled at his Hufflepuff friend.

"Percy, I have to ask, where is this attack coming from?" Fudge asked.

Percy went red in the face and blubbered out a weak response, "No where minister. I was just looking to protect your own interests." Harry new immediately that something was wrong with the Weasley. It would take more time to investigate into him further and luckily, he would be staying around longer. Crouch Sr. had mysteriously disappeared before his trial involving breaking Crouch Jr. out of Azkaban. Percy had taken his place and was acting under the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Champions! The first dance is to begin!" Headmistress McGonagall called. She had been taking a keen interest in the topic between Fudge and Harry, trying to follow along by reading their lips.

"M'lady." Harry kissed the back of Fleurs hand before taking it into his own and walking with her into the cleared dance floor. The other champions and their dates took their places next to them. A waltz began to play and this time Harry took the lead, unlike last time,where Fleur had led them. Aimee had been a much better teacher than Tonks when it came to ballroom dancing and so he found himself gliding across the floor with an angel in his arms.

Just like last time, he was able to completely lose himself in her bright blue shining eyes. They stole a few quick kisses throughout the dance, and for the most part, were completely oblivious to everyone else. All that mattered were each other as they danced. Harry forgot all of his responsibilities, his duties, his training, as he danced with the silver haired goddess.

Fleur forgot of her responsibilities of being Harrys mate, his partner, his equal, a champion, and a veela, as she danced in the arms of the love her life. This night was perfect as she stared into the glowing emerald eyes of Harry, his light, and happiness showing through them. She knew she was in love with him, her senses told her, and it made her even happier to see Harry reaching that point quickly as well.

Her parents watched them twirl around the floor with a smile on each of their faces. Both of them new that these two would be together forever. Appoline of course had been able to sense the love shared between them. They may not have said the words to each other, but they were already beginning to feel it.

"You truly do look beautiful." Harry said softly as he twirled her around the dance floor. His lessons with Aimee had paid off and he looked much more at ease on the dance floor than he had at the ball in France.

"I love you." Fleur blurted out. She even stopped dancing, realizing what she had said. She went wide eyed, her heart beat increasing tenfold and her face reddening. She didn't know what had come over her to say it so randomly, but she was happy now that she had gotten those simple words out.

"I love you too." Harry replied without hesitation. He may not have a lot of experience when it came to love, but Sirius' stories of his parents, and the way he reacted around Emmy was enough to make him realize what love was. Sirius would do anything for Emmaline and he wondered just how long it would be until wedding bells were heard for the couple. Remus was also an example, although a bad example, an example nonetheless. He was obviously in love with Tonks, but he was too scared to do anything about it, no matter what Harry or Sirius said.

Fleur returned his words by kissing him passionately on the dance floor. Both of them became completely oblivious to those around them. All they felt, all they saw was each other in that moment. It was however, the sound of Minister Fudge that eventually broke them from their moment. "Harry James Potter!" Just the name brought a cheer to the crowd. His popularity in the school was at an all time high.

"What is there to say about the man that hasn't been said before! He is an honest, virtuous, courageous, intelligent, and caring man!" Another roar of cheers shouted from the students as they began to gather around the center stage where Minister Fudge was speaking. "He has gone above and beyond the call of duty to our nation."

Minister Fudge took a dramatic pause before continuing. "As most of you know, young Harry has done many extraordinary deeds while at Hogwarts. We do not have a great enough honor to show our thankfulness for all that he has done, all we can give him is the Order of Merlin First Class. We award him this because of his actions in just his second year, battling a basilisk at the mere age of twelve with only a sword. Such a deed is truly remarkable and would earn anyone an award, but Harry didn't just stop there. He has continued to protect the school by ridding us of an impostor professor, freeing an innocent man, protecting others from deadly attackers at the World Cup, and now beginning to teach our students practical defense. We owe Harry Potter our many thanks!"

Most of those in the Great Hall hollered and cheered in agreement. Even some of the younger Slytherins cheered in his stead. He took pride mostly in changing their attitudes. He knew that those young minds were the key to the coming war. If the young children sided with him, their parents were much less likely to face him and side with Voldemort, or even Dumbledore.

"Join me up here Mr. Potter!" Harry walked up onto the small platform that Fudge was also standing on and shook the ministers hand. A plump woman wearing an ugly pink dress that did nothing to hide her rather large waistline also came onto the platform with a small wooden box. She opened it up to reveal a blue ribboned necklace with a gold pendant, a large M emblazoned onto the front.

Fudge took the medal from the box and carefully slipped it on over Harrys head. The crowd roared in approval. Harry spotted Fleur clapping and cheering as well, along with Sirius who stood next to Sebastien.

"Harry Potter!" Fudge proclaimed, grabbing Harrys hand and raising it into the air in triumph. The crowd of students continued to cheer for their fellow student.

It was now clear to the students that Harry was very powerful and that his exploits in the last several years were indeed true. His fight with the dragon was just the icing on the cake for them and so they looked forward to the second task immensely. No longer was Cedric the favorite to win this tournament for the Hogwarts students.

Harry stepped down from the platform as the music began to play and made it back into Fleurs arms. After a quick dance, they were stopped by Sebastien, Sirius, and Appoline. "Congratulations Harry." Sebastien said, taking Fluers arm and beginning to dance with her. Harry took Appoline in stride and danced with her while Sirius continued to dance slowly with Emmy.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you could be here." Harry said genuinely while dancing.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Sebastien responded. Harry knew that they were here not just to support him, but to further France's influence in England. After all, England was the first defense against Voldemort and his followers, and the French would do just about anything to keep Voldemort from returning to power. They had their own dark wizards to worry about and if Voldemort returned to form, like Sebastien knew he would one day, they too would be in trouble.

"You continue to impress us 'Arry." Appoline said.

"I think I'm now expected to impress."

Appoline and Sebastien chuckled, "That, I fear, will be your cross to bear for many years to come. But, something tells me you're up for the task. That aside, we do have to talk about my daughters virtue." He added in a dead pan voice. Harrys eyes widened and he stopped dancing completely.

"Papa!" Fleur admonished, turning beet red.

"I had this whole speech planned about how her boyfriend needed to respect my daughters wishes, but then she goes and chooses a man that is impossible to intimidate!" He continued cheekily.

"You're Fleurs father. That's all the intimidation you need." This made the small group chuckle. They made their way over to an abandoned table for a break. This gave Harry time to look around the hall and spot his friends. Neville and Hannah were still wrapped up in each others arms on the dance floor. Tracy was dancing with Theo who was quickly becoming one of Harrys closer guy friends. The boy was as sharp as a whip and easily the best duelist out of all his friends. Apparently his father was a champion duelist, having competed in various world dueling championships. Harry did his best to gloss over the fact that his father was also a suspected death eater.

Susan was sitting at a table with her date, Ernie McMillan, and Hermione and Viktor. This winter holiday had been odd, he had expected all of the Weasleys to be here this year, but instead Arthur had apparently wanted them home. He looked around sadly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Daphne, but already knew she wasn't actually here. He missed his best friend and was sad that at this moment, they weren't actually friends. The both of them hadn't said a word to each other since the hospital wing and neither had any plans to break their little disagreement.

As he sat watching the students dance and have a good time, he reflected back on all that had happened. His life had changed dramatically in just a few short months. Now he understood where his life was headed, what his duties were, and more importantly, that he had family around him willing to go the distance with him. He had never felt so loved before, the small smile on Sirius' face as he talked politics with Sebastien, Fleur, Appoline, and Gabrielle discussing the latest fashions, Emmy talking with Remus and Tonks about the ministry. This was his family, something he had been searching for his whole life and finally had. Now all he had to do was protect it.

–

"Minister, what I say here should be kept completely confidential." Harry opened. He was sitting down at a large round table created by the Room of Requirement. Around him sat Sebastien, Fleur, Appoline, Sirius, Remus, Amelia Bones Emmaline, and Headmistress McGonagall. Gabbrielle had already been put to bed and Professor Flitwick was doing his rounds to make sure everyone had indeed gone to bed. Amelia had been present at the ball and Harry asked her to join them here as well. He figured she would need to be in the know as well about the situation with Voldemorts horcruxes. She knew that hew as still alive, just not how.

The Yule Ball had been a success for the most part. Aside from a few students that had managed to sneak in some firewhiskey and make a fool of themselves, it had gone off without a hitch. Harry had given a few interviews to the Daily Prophet and Teen Witch Magazine about being awarded the Order of Merlin First Class. Fleur had played her part perfectly, staying by his side and answering any question thrown her way.

"Is this level of secrecy really needed Harry?" The minister asked, looking at everyone else a little nervously. He clearly wasn't used to being in a room where he didn't control or have any influence over the people.

"It is. We know for certain that Voldemort is still alive." Harry said in a dead pan tone.

Fudge looked around at everyone, trying to figure out if this was some kind of prank. "Surely, Harry. You can't actually be serious."

"No, because I am." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes at Sirius' lame and overused joke. The old prankster couldn't help but take the opportunity.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" Minister Fudges expression didn't change but Madame Bones eyes went wide.

"He wouldn't." She breathed out.

"He did. We know for certain since we were once in possession of one." Harry said bitterly. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Dumbledore had stolen a horcrux from him. He hoped against hope that the old man was smart enough to destroy it and that it was an honest mistake to take it from them. By now though, he knew better, Dumbledore had his own game and reasons for doing what he did.

"Once?" She asked.

Harry winced slightly, "It was taken from us by Dumbledore. That's why Sirius' house was attacked."

"What! Why would he do that!" She demanded.

"We don't know yet, nor can we find him to ask. At this point we're just hoping he destroyed it like we were going to do. After all, we may not be on the same side as Dumbledore, but both of us want Voldemort dead." Sirius said.

"Hold on! What the hell is a horcrux!" Fudge demanded, entering back into the conversation.

Madame Bones answered the minister, "Its old, obscure, and very dark magic. To create a horcrux, one must kill someone in cold blood, thus shattering their soul and allowing them to place a piece of their soul into an object. Once done, the person who created the horcrux is in essence, immortal."

Fudges face went through a mixture of colors before settling on completely pale. His mouth gaped open like a fish. "Horcruxes can be destroyed, but as you can imagine minister, our world has gotten much more complicated. We also have the problem that he has created more than one horcrux." Harry added.

"He can do that?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"We know he has, I was once one. That night at the World Cup, I was hit by a second killing curse and it destroyed the piece of Voldemorts soul that resided in my scar." Amelia brought her hand to her mouth in shock. Apparently, this news was too much for the minister to handle and he promptly fainted.

"Well, bravery isn't exactly his standout trait I suppose." Sirius said, walking over to check on the minister.

"Lets-lets back up here for a moment Harry. You said Dumbledore attacked you to get the horcrux in your possession. That would mean Dumble-"

"That Dumbledore knew of the horcruxes? Yes." Harry cut Amelia off. "I think he has always known about them, and I think he knew I was one as well. He has a fourteen year head start on us when it comes to preparing for Voldemort."

"That bloody bastard." Sebastien muttered under his breath. "Okay, if there are multiple of these things, and the one in you was destroyed, is the one Dumbledore stole the last one? Would destroying that kill Voldemort for good?" This was also the first time Sebastien and Appoline were hearing anything about this. They had kept them in the dark mostly because of the distance between them, and Fleur wasn't sure they should get involved. She had decided that it was now probably best for hem to know everything going on in England, after all, some of the coming war might spill over to France and he was the Director of Magical Law Enforcement there.

"Sadly, we just don't know much as of right now. Dumbledore probably knows more than us, but we aren't exactly on speaking terms with him."

"Besides Dumbledore, is there any way of learning more about horcruxes? Or Voldemort?" Appoline asked.

"I can search the Black family library for anything." Sirius suggested.

"And I'll search the Potter library. Fawkes has already told me everything he knows about horcruxes, which isn't much. Rowena apparently was fond of them and didn't delve too deep into that area of magic."

"Is there anything else we can do right now?" Minerva asked to the group.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing right now. Maybe I can ask the goblins more about horcruxes or any knowledge of Voldemort they have? We will see I guess, but for now, there isn't much else to do."

"Well, I should probably get the minister back to his home." Amelia said, concluding the meeting.

"Can you make sure he doesn't freak out when he wakes and does something stupid?" Harry asked. Amelia gave him a wry grin in return.

"Like declare us all crazy?"

Harry chuckled, "Or worse. Tells everyone and Voldemort goes to great lengths to hide his horcruxes if he still has any out there. Surprise is still on our side I think."

 **Sorry about the slower update. I am in the process of moving. The next update might be a bit slower in coming out as well, but it shouldn't be any longer than a week from now.**


	19. Grindelwald

"Dominant foot forward, keep your profile as skinny as possible!" Harry called to the class of students in front of him. By now, it just wasn't Professor Flitwick that would join him in helping out the students in his Defense Club. Sirius, Professor Babbling, and even occasionally Professor McGonagall had joined him in helping teach the students defense.

Three groups were created by age group, and all had their specific task. The younger years were mostly focused on simple accuracy and low level spells that could save them in a desperate situation. The middle years were beginning to learn more complicated magic, while the older years were perfecting more complex defensive shields and distractions to get away from an attacker.

These classes were no longer just a simple club, instead they were a full school effort. Many of the professors had contributed in some way or another. Professor Sprout had given a class on certain plants that could be used in defensive situations, like the _Aerlia Phorantel_ , which creates a gas that can knock out an opponent in a few seconds. Professor Babbling used the Defense Club to begin teaching students who didn't take her ancient runes class, the art of wards and how to detect and get through them.

The vast majority of the school, and the other two guest schools, had begun attending, and often Harry was asked to hold club meetings every day. He had to decline such things simply because he was too busy. Having two meetings a week was enough, but he was happy to see that the students had begun study lessons amongst themselves in defense.

Sirius had also began fitting his schedule into the defense club meetings, using them as a place to practice practical defensive magic, while he could focus solely on the theoretical side of things.

"Speed is the goal! Endurance is the key!" Harry shouted to his group of students. He was focused on the sixth and seventh years. They were the ones using the more advanced magic and so that's where he focused most of his attention. Flitwick and his helpers kept mostly to the other two groups.

For the last two weeks, he had begun training them in combat situations, even creating a mock house in the middle of the Great Hall for the students to run through. He would split the teams, five to a side. Five of the older students would act as attackers, while the other five would have to fight their way out, or figure out a more inventive way to escape, resulting in the 'death' of none of their friends.

Professor Flitwick had created an ingenious design where the walls of the house would change with each team that entered to defend the house. This way, it kept the students from being able to formulate a plan ahead of time. Harry wanted to instill the ability to think on the fly.

"That's all for the night!" Harry called the club to an end. "Gather 'round!" Like always, he had everyone surround him so that he could give out information. Hermione had also encouraged him to give a few words of encouragement each night.

"Again, thank you to everyone that attended this evening." Harry started once everyone circled around him. He was becoming very used to speaking in front of large crowds, and with each speech, it became easier. "All of you are progressing quickly, much more quickly than I or your teachers had imagined. Because of this, I will be teaching the older group the patronus charm next week." Many of the older students cheered. That was the one spell a lot of them were most anxiously waiting to learn.

"The 4th and 5th years will begin to learn dueling spells, while the younger years will begin to learn beginning defensive spells. Stupefy, reducto, expalliarmus, and such. All of you have made this club into something I never imagined. Something that I am proud to run, something that I am proud to teach. I thank you all for showing up. Have a good evening and I'll see you on Thursday."

Many of the students left slowly from the Great Hall. Harry was happy to see that the houses were growing closer. Usually the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Huflepuffs were somewhat close, with the Slytherins being ostracized. That wasn't the case anymore, at least with the younger years. Many of the younger Slytherins had begun attending the Defense Club, and because of Harrys rule of partnering with a member of another house, began making friends with other house members.

Hogwarts was truly becoming one school, instead of four houses inside a single castle. Teaching students defense was great, but teaching them to respect different beliefs and making friends with people of the other side was the real goal of the club. Harry stood by the philosophy that kids were the way into a parents heart. If he could persuade the spawns of former Death Eaters, he hoped to get them to side with him, or at least not against him.

"Harry!" Fred shouted, walking up to him with his twin brother. "We need to tell you something." He said much more quietly once he was closer to Harry.

By now, most of the others had already left the Great Hall, leaving him alone with the Weasley twins. "What do you want to tell me?"

Both twins glanced nervously at one another, alerting him that whatever they were about to tell him, he wasn't going to like. "Our mother came back over the holiday."

"What!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing in the now empty hall.

"That's why our father wanted all of us home for the holidays. Apparently she came back a few days before and was apologizing non-stop for her behavior."

"Tell me everything."

Harry flicked his wand and summoned three chairs that had been set aside in the hall. Not a second later, Dobby appeared with several butterbeers. He had taken on Dobby as his personal house elf just last week. Well, that wasn't entirely true, apparently, ever since freeing Dobby from the Malfoys, the wonky house elf became his because Dobby wished it so, but he had formally accepted Dobby's help now. Hermione wasn't all too pleased with him at the moment because of it, but she would eventually get over it and see reason regarding house elves. At least he hoped so.

From what Daphne had explained and what Dobby further confirmed, was that they were perfectly happy serving wizards. Or at least, happy to serve when they weren't constantly abused like Dobby was when with the Malfoys. To them, being apart of a family and serving their masters is the highest call for a house elf. Harry may not understand it, but if it made them happy and healthy, they could serve all they want.

"Of course, we had a lot of questions for her, but for the most part she was a blubbering mess the whole time. It was...hard you know. She's our mum." George said.

"Said she was potioned by Dumbledore and forced to give potions to Hermione."

"Do you believe her?" Harry asked, looking skeptically at the twins. He wasn't buying it for a moment. Molly coming back seemed way to convenient and a way for Dumbledore to keep a closer on him.

Both the twins shook their heads, "Right now, none of the family believe her. Dad has her living in a muggle hotel nearby."

"She wasn't too happy 'bout that." Fred added.

"I bet." Harry said. "Did she seem genuine though? Do you think she actually was being forced to do those things by Dumbledores will?" He was curious what the twins thought. They were excellent when it came to pranking, and even better at performing ruses. If Molly was acting, they should be able to spot it.

"It's impossible for us to tell. She's our mum after all. We have to give her the benefit of the doubt don't we?" George asked, a little desperation seeping into his voice. Harry hid his surprise slightly. Maybe he should have figured they wouldn't be able to look passed the fact that Molly is their mother.

He shrugged in response. "It's your family, I can't tell you what to do. My recommendation is to keep her as far away as possible. It's odd for her to just randomly show up. Did she say where Dumbledore was?"

Both twins shook their heads. "She said she couldn't remember the last several weeks."

Harry sighed, "That's typical."

"What are you going to do about her?" Fred asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Me? She's your family. Look, I'm not trying to become the next Dumbledore or Voldemort. Your mother is your mother. Decide if you can trust her or not. I trust you to come to the correct decision on her. But I will warn you, if I so much as whiff foul play on her part, I will deal with her personally." Harry warned, his tone turning cold.

"We wouldn't expect anything less."

"I do think a formal apology to Hermione is in order however."

"We can ask her to send a letter."

Harry nodded, "That should be fine."

–

"Hey Daph! Mind helping me out here?" Harry called to the platinum blonde haired Slytherin standing nearby him. The last two weeks had been some of the best of his life. Every since she came back from the holidays, she had completely transformed. She was again his best friend and seemingly had no problem with Fleur either. In fact, the two girls had begun to become friends, much to the surprise of everyone else.

They had quickly taken to each other, so much so, that Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne were called the new Power Trio of Hogwarts. The three of them were often seen together, and usually Harry was with them. Some had even begun to speculate that Harry was having a multi-relationship with the three girls, but that wasn't the case.

Fleur was still, and always would be his number one girl. "Maybe you should try water?" Daph questioned. She sat down at the table and pulled out her homework. Harry played with his golden egg which was supposed to be hiding a clue to the next task. Daphne grabbed Harry's ancient runes homework, looking over her and Harry's essays to make sure they were both acceptable at least. Or more like Daphne's was Outstanding while Harry's was Acceptable.

"Water? Why would water do anything?" Harry asked. He took his wand and tried for the one-hundredth time, _Expelliarmus_. It of course did nothing to the egg.

"You tried throwing it into a fireplace. Maybe it needs to be submerged in water instead?" She said, not looking up from the two pieces of parchment.

Harry scoffed, "That sounds ridiculous. How would I be able to hear or see what the clue was if I opened it in the Black Lake. It's called the Black Lake for a reason you know."

Daphne looked up from the homework and rolled her eyes sarcastically at Harry, "Who said you needed to do it in the Black Lake?"

"Where else would I submerge myself and this egg?"

"The prefects bathroom." She answered lazily.

"Okay, I have no problem disobeying school rules, but breaking into the prefects bath is a bit much isn't it?"

"I thought you were always up to a challenge."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before responding, "I am!" He squeaked out. "Isn't there anywhere else better?"

"We don't exactly have baths in the common bathrooms Potter."

"Well what if your theory doesn't hold up. What if submerging the egg in water isn't the key. What then?"

Daphne shrugged, "Then you're fucked."

"Thanks Daph. You are so full of encouragement."

"I try." She sighed, looking back down at her and Harrys homework. She began making a few slight corrections on Harrys homework, mostly grammatical.

Harry took a quick glance at his friend. It was nice to have his best friend back. Whatever had happened over the holidays had done her wonders. She was much more lighthearted around their friends. Still, she kept up her icy persona when around anyone other than their close friends, but at least she was back to normal. The jealousy she had of Fleur was seemingly gone, and she had even gone as far as showing some interest in Theo. The Slytherin boy hadn't shown any interest back of course, Harry knew him to be gay, a secret only known by him, and Harry swore to never tell a soul like he was asked.

He awkwardly found out Theos secret when he found the Slytherin having a 'private moment' in a bathroom stall with a picture of Troy Duvall, an American Quidditch player. He had been looking for Theo and used the Marauders Map to find him in the third floor bathroom. Things were definitely more than a little awkward for a week between them, but in the end, they grew closer because of the shared embarrassing secret.

This secret had created a bond between him and the Slytherin. No longer was Theo a potential enemy because of his father, but now a close friend he was willing to trust secrets with. None of his friends knew of the horcruxes, besides Fleur, but Theo would be the first to know, followed by Daphne and then Neville. Amelia had specifically asked him to never tell Susan of the horcruxes for some reason, but he would honor her rules.

"Hey Theo." Harry said once the short haired brunette walked over to them. It was now commonplace for others to see Harry in the company of Slytherins and so no one questioned. In fact, because of his Defense Club, the house divide had become less of an issue. Still, the older Slytherins, most of them remaining in the pocket of Malfoy and suspected Death Eater pupils, kept their distance. The younger snakes had become quick friends with their year-mates and others such as Theo, Blaise, Antony Arguille, Francessca Bellore, and David Yates, became fast friends with Harry and his friends.

Slytherin house as a whole was fracturing, much to Harrys pleasure. The other three houses were now firmly on his side, and because of this, he was the de facto head of the students. Not even the Head boy or girl had as much power as him in the school.

"You shouldn't trust Molly Weasley." Theodore said, sitting down at his and Daphne's table. Harry didn't even bother to act surprised. His Slytherin friend was excellent at garnering information, information he shouldn't really know.

"I don't. Neither do the Weasleys, but it isn't my call to way in on the outcome of her. She is their mum after all. They have to make their own decisions about family."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "You're too noble. She is a threat to you. She has betrayed you and a close friend once before, whats to say she won't do it again?"

"I know she is very capable of being apart of one of Dumbledores schemes. I suspect that is the case, but still, I cannot make decisions for the Weasley family. I will deal with Molly if and when she becomes a threat to me, but I leave her to the Weasleys to deal with for now. I won't become another Dumbledore or Voldemort, meddling in the affairs of others."

"That way of thinking will get you killed." Theo stated.

"I would rather die than become the oppressive, meddling wizards that Dumbledore and Voldemort are."

Theo sighed, "I know. That's why we're friends. But power can corrupt even the best of men."

Theo is a scholar, studying the ancient Greek and Roman philosophers. He would often quote Socrates, Plato, Seneca, and Pliny. All of them would say the same thing, that humans were inherently greedy, self-preservative at heart.

Harry prided himself on going against the norm. He liked to think he wasn't doing the things he does for himself, but for others. He didn't like his fame or the power it came with, but he understood he had a responsibility to use his power for the greater good of the people.

Daphne shook her head, "Harrys power isn't in his magical abilities. It's in his ability to instill confidence and motive in others." She turned to face Harry. "People follow you. You are a natural leader, one that people will follow to the ends of the earth."

"You always have a unique way of looking at my situation."

Theo chuckled, "That's why you talk to her isn't it?" Daphne ignored her friends comment and went back to reading the homework.

–

"Have you figured this shit out yet?" Harry asked Fleur. He began punching the golden egg. Anything at this point would be a good idea. It was just three weeks until the event of the second task and he was becoming desperate.

"'Arry, we agreed to not discuss ze tournament with eachozzer." Fleur responded. They both sat on her bed in the Beuaxbatons carriage. Harry and Fleurs egg sat in-between them. They had both agreed to not reveal any of the details of the clue. After all, they were both naturally competitive individuals. Neither of them had yet to crack the clue however, and Harry especially was becoming anxious about it.

He didn't like not knowing what the coming task was. Maybe it was his paranoia when it came to others stacking this event against him, hoping he would die, or simply the fact that even if the tournament wasn't stacked against him, he could die anyways. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore had clear investment in this tournament and that made him especially uneasy. The worst part was that he was being forced to go through with it all.

"I know, I was just spying." Harry said cheekily. Fleur grinned, wrapping her arms around Harrys neck.

"Oh?" She pressed her lips onto Harrys. The kiss quickly grew passionate like their others had. This time Fleur wasn't content with just kissing. Her desires had begun to demand more, and she knew Harry wanted more as well, but was just too noble to try anything. It was clear to her that she would have to instigate most new things in their relationship.

Fleur guided Harry onto his back and straddled his waist. He moaned into her lips as she began to grind into him. Her hand grabbed his and she guided it under her blue robes so that his hand touched bare flesh. His touch burned with greater desire and it gradually moved upwards, slowly and sensually until it reached her breasts.

He could feel her hardening nipples through her bra that she had on and it only served to increase his growing desire more. Fleur grounded her hips into him more causing him to gasp into her mouth. He instinctively ran his other hand beneath her robes and grasped her other breast causing her to moan.

 _Knock! Knock!_ The door was pounded on twice. Fleur broke their kiss and sighed, "Go away!" She shouted at the door. Neither of them had time to move from their compromising and embarrassing position as the door burst open.

"Fleur? Oh 'arry! 'ow are-oh!" Madame Maxime stopped her greeting, seeing Harrys hands still up Fleurs robes and her on top of him. Her eyes quickly dimmed, but a faint trace of amusement showed in them.

"Fleur!" Aimee shouted, barging into the room. "Oh!" She quickly covered her eyes, also seeing her friends compromising position.

"Whats going on?" Gabrielle asked, also stepping into the room. "Sis!" She shouted, seeing her sister, red faced and too stunned to move. Gabbi and Appoline had stayed the last two weeks to catch up with Fleur and be close to her. Sebastien luckily wasn't here, being a busy man in France had its benefits for both Fleur and Harry.

"Fleur?...Fleur!" Appoline exclaimed, walking in after hearing the commotion.

Both Fleur and Harry stared wide eyed at their new audience, both going deep shades of red. Harry was completely frozen, forgetting that he still had his hands underneath his girlfriends robes. Fleur was just as frozen, not thinking to get off of her boyfriend.

Several seconds passed before Fleur got passed her stunned state. "You could knock!" She shouted, jumping off of Harry.

"I did. 'ello 'Arry." Madame Maxime said pleasantly, trying to make this situation a little less awkward. Both Appoline and Aimee were now giggling like little girls while Gabbi's small mouth dropped in a cute way and her eyes stared wide-eyed at her older sister in disbelief.

"Hello, Madame. Gabbi, Appoline, Aimee." He replied with an awkward and nervous smile. He quickly adjusted his shirt that had become ruffled and untucked somehow.

"Relaxing a bit I see?" Appoline said through her giggles.

Harry choked on air and Fleur slapped him on the back. "Mama! What are all of you doing 'ere anyways?" Fleur asked, her arms crossing across her chest.

"It's time for dinner!" Gabbi said.

"Really? All of you barged into my room because it's time for dinner!" Fleur shouted, causing the other four witches to flinch back.

"We didn't know you had company." Appoline reasoned.

"I-er-should get going. It's dinner time after all." Harry stuttered, getting up off the bed. He quickly hurried out of the room before anyone could stop him, desperate to escape the awkward situation he found himself in.

Fleurs eyes rolled back and she collapsed back onto her bed. "Sorry." Appoline winced when a blue flame fireball shot in her direction. The three women hurried out of her room, dinner plans were quickly forgotten.

–

Harry rushed out of the Beauxbatons carriage as quickly as he could. A few of the Beauxbatons students stopped him to ask when the next Defense Club meeting was, but other than that, he was able to make his escape easily.

His face was the most odd mixture of shock and embarrassment, yet he couldn't stop smiling. He could still feel Fleurs warm flesh on his hands and the feeling of her grinding onto him. This was new in their relationship and he definitely liked it. If her family hadn't barged into their room, he wandered how far they would have gotten. He had heard stories from the older students about what goes on between girls and guys, but to experience it was another thing. He was excited to begin experiencing the advantages of having a girlfriend. All he and Fleur needed was a place to not be interrupted by others.

Harry was lost in his day dream when he ran right into Cedric in the entrance hall. "Harry!" Cedric exclaimed, stepping back. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

Harry looked at Cedric oddly, "Why'd you want to see me?"

"What I can't talk to my friend?" Cedric then leaned in and whispered into Harrys ear "I've found the clue to the second task."

Harrys eyes widened, "You did?"

Cedric nodded his head, "I suggest taking the egg to the prefects bathroom." He stated somewhat cryptically.

"The prefects bathroom?" Harry questioned skeptically.

"Water is the key." Harry cursed under his breath. Daphnes wild guess was apparently correct. He would never tell her that of course, otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it from her.

"Thank you." Harry whispered back.

"So, what put that goofy smile on your face?" Cedric asked in a lighthearted tone. Harrys blush came back in full force as the imagery of his time with Fleur came back. Cedric saw right through it at once. "Ahh, Fleur. I can only imagine."

"That better not be the case Ced!" Cho stated, walking up to them from behind. She looped her arm through Cedrics and squinted her eyes at her boyfriend.

Cedric began stuttering, "N-no. O-of course I don't imagine a-any other girl sweetums. You're my world of course."

Cho placed a chaste kiss on Cedrics lips, "Good." She then looked at Harry. "But I don't blame you, Fleur is hot, no denying that."

Harry sighed, his goofy grin returning, "Yeah..."

–

Harry snuck his way into the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. It was already twelve A.M, just after his nightly training, and so no prefects would be there. He stripped his clothes and grabbed his golden egg that he took along with him.

He opened it and tossed it into the large pool-like bath. Not noticing any reaction, he dove under water to retrieve it but instead of the normal deafening shrieks that came from the egg, he heard beautiful music and an entrancing voice.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

He waited for a little while longer to see if anything else was said, but simply, the song repeated itself. It was clear from the get go that something important to him would be taken away, and that it would be hidden under the Black Lake.

The thought angered him greatly, because he knew the ministry wouldn't think to use material things. No, they would use people, they were what most people put greatest value on. Since Fleur was a contestant herself, that would only leave one person he cared for above all others...Daphne.

A fierce anger swelled in him at the thought of her being taken against her will and dragged into the depths of the Black Lake. It was one thing for him to participate against his will in this contest, but for one of his friends, his closest friend, it was unthinkable.

He didn't even bother to grab his shirt or dry himself off as he stormed out of the prefects baths. Luck would have it, he ran right into Professor Snape on his way to the Headmistress' office. "Potter! Out after hours I see." He sneered, his black cloak billowing behind him as he came to a stop in front of Harry.

"Don't mess with me Snape, it'll only end with you on the floor...again." Harry hissed back, making to step by the professor.

Snape had other plans and stepped in front of Harry, pulling his wand and training it on Harry. "I don't think so. Not this time. You get away with the rules too much, and Dumbledore may not be here any longer, but that doesn't mean you can disregard school rules anytime you wish."

Harry narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to the potions master and making zero attempts to grab his own wand. "I would be very careful if I were you _Snivellus_. You no longer have any real power here, and once I have passed the new legislation in the Wizengamot next week, you will be out of a job." Severus' normally pale face turned a deep shade of purple and his wand arm began to shake with rage. "I suggest you get out of my way before I put you down. I have business with the headmistress." He said, his voice cold. Severus' eyes widened, recognizing the same cold hiss from another powerful wizard he knew all too well.

His wand lowered and he stepped to the side. Harry brushed passed him, his shoulder bumping into Snape and knocking him backwards onto the railing of the stairs. Severus watched as Harry disappeared down the other corridor and up into the Headmistress' office with a fearful look on his face.

"Harry?" Professor McGonagall rubbed her eyes, having just been woken up by her favored student barging into her office. The Headmistress' quarters were within her office so that she could hear anyone walking into her office along with anyone trying to floo her.

She walked out and sat into her office chair, adjusting her nightgown to cover some of her bare skin. Harry didn't care that his former head of house and new headmistress was somewhat scantily clad. Fawkes appeared on his shoulder in a flash of fire, nibbling at his ear affectionately.

Just three days ago, Fawkes and Hedwig had met for the first time. Hediwg had come into the Great Hall during breakfast to deliver a message from Sirius while Fawkes was perched on his shoulder. Both birds had a stare down that lasted several minutes before Fawkes slapped Hedwig across the head with his large wing.

What happened next would go down in Hogwarts history as the great bird war of '94. Fawkes and Hediwg slapped each other repeatedly to kingdom come and no wizard, not even Harry could stop the both of them.

After both birds eventually grew tired, they came to a somewhat unsteady peace. " _Bloody bird-thing. How can you stand it?_ " Fawkes asked in his head. Harry simply rolled his eyes and watched as Hedwig flew off into the distance after she had stolen some of his bacon. He just pretended that they hit it off famously and were the best of friends.

"What the hell is going on with the second task!" Harry demanded more than asked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for swearing." McGonagall responded in her normal stern voice. Harrys one had woken her up quickly.

"What do you mean?" She asked much more sincerely.

"Do you know what the second task is?" He asked, his eyes dangerous.

"I was informed, yes." She responded coolly.

"And you're allowing it to happen!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not sure what the clue in the egg hinted at Harry, but I can assure you, no one, or anything will be in harms way." She tried to pacify his angry mood.

"You can guarantee that?" He asked skeptically.

"I can't really, but unfortunately I don't have any real power to overturn the tasks already set." Minerva stated after several seconds of pause. "I'm sure you already figured out it's a person being taken for the task. I will say they won't be taken against their will."

"And who can overturn this task?"

"Bartemius. Well, I guess Percy can now that he has stepped in." Harry didn't wait any longer and walked out of the office. "Poor Weasley." Minerva muttered, walking back to her bed in the back of her office.

Harry banged his fist on the door to Percy Weasleys private quarters. It took a quick conversation with Professor Flitwick to figure out where it was and to explain why he was out of bed at late hours. "What-What!" Percy shouted, opening the door. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry stepped into Percys room and grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against a nearby wall. He glanced around and saw pictures of a girl he recognized as Penelope Clearwater. As far as he knew, they had broken up, but maybe they had gotten back together. "Change the damned second task!" Harry hissed.

"I-I cant." Percy stuttered, his eyes widened in fear.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't have the power to change the tasks!"

"And who does?"

"Only Barty does, my boss."

Harry released the stuttering Weasley, allowing him to slump to the floor, "How is that possible?"

"It's in the bi-laws of the tournament. You aren't the first person to disagree with a tournaments design. Because of this, only one person is allowed to legally change the tasks after they've been created."

"Y-yes. I-Im sure." Percy pleaded. Harry allowed himself to use a little light legilemency and found Percy wasn't lying to him.

"If anything happens to my friends in this task, I will blame you first and foremost. Understand?" He threatened. Percy nodded fervently as Harry walked out of his room. Harry didn't notice the door shatter into splinters or the stone warp and curve as his magic thrashed in anger around him.

–

 _Awloude Veriea!_ Thick black whips shot from Harrys wand and attempted to wrap around both Sirius and Remus' hands. Sirius was lucky enough to be moving at that very moment and dodged the spell, but Remus was hit by it.

His wand dropped from his grasp and Harry wandlessly summoned it before it even hit the floor. Sirius sent a hexing blast at Harry that caught him slightly off guard for a moment. In a split second reaction, he raised Remus' wand that he just acquired and blocked the spell, while at the same time, responding with his own blasting hex.

The move caught Sirius completely unawares and knocked him off his feet.

"What the hell." Sirius muttered, getting back to his feet with the help of Remus. "That's new."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He was still grasping both of the wands in either hand.

"I've never heard of anyone using two wands at once." Remus spoke up for Sirius who was still trying to get his breath.

Harry looked down at both of the wands curiously. He turned and faced a few practice dummies. He concentrated and took careful aim with both wands. _Stupefy!_ Two red jets of light came out of both wands and struck their intended targets. "Wha-..." Sirius' voice broke off. Harry felt slightly more drained than he normally would when performing a simple stunning spell, but it wasn't anything too drastic.

"That isn't normal?" He asked, looking at his two shocked father figures.

Remus shook his head, "We should know by now that nothing is as expected when it comes to you."

"So using two wands isn't something either of you can do I take it?"

Sirius shook his head, "I've only ever heard of one other that could use two wands at once." Sirius said, his face turning grim.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Grindelwald. He supposedly used two wands and that it was a rare technique." Remus supplied.

Harry looked back down at the two wands in his hands curiously. He again raised them and pointed them at the two dummies nearby. _Avercio!_ A black smoky sword from each wand shot out and pierced each dummy.

"Wow." Harry stated. "I know I blew it with the animagus training, but this, this could be my upper hand."

Both Sirius and Remus nodded their heads, "I believe it could be. Mind if I have my wand back?" Remus asked.

Harry tossed him back his wand and sheathed his own. "Since you displayed this new ability, we should get you a secondary wand."

"Is that possible? I though the ministry put strict recommendations on wands?"

"They do, but I'm sure we can persuade Ollivander to keep a secret." Sirius said.

"Does the Black library have anything on Grindelwald?"

Sirius shrugged, "I can check. It's most likely they do, him being one of the darkest wizards of all time and everything."

"How is it that I'm always linked in someway to powerful dark wizards?" Harry sighed.

"They may have been dark, evil men, but there is no denying their greatness." Sirius responded. Harry was reminded of his first conversation with Ollivander when getting his first wand.

" _Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely."_ Remus stated.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Look at you using fancy quotes." He mocked his friend.

"I'm surprised you even recognized that it was a quote."

"Hey! I read." Sirius defended.

"You do? Who did I quote then?" Remus asked, folding his arms.

Sirius squinted, "Hhhhenry-" he stretched out, trying to discern clues from Remus if he was in any way right.

"John Dalhberg-Acton." Harry answered for Sirius.

"Yeah, thats the one!" Sirius pointed at Harry.

Remus ignored his friend and looked at Harry. "Hermione quote?"

Harry chuckled, "The girl is an endless book of quotes."

–

Harry walked into Ollivanders shop the next day. He wore a thick black cloak that covered his whole body. No one had noticed him apparate on the arm of Remus who was also clad in a black cloak. Sirius was currently in a meeting with Fudge and couldn't attend his second wand choosing. Ollivander had been told of their meeting by Sirius just last night and so was expecting them.

They went on this trip with only Minerva knowing, wishing to keep the news of his newfound talent as quiet as possible. The only other person Harry had told was Fleur, who swore to keep his excursion quiet and cover for him back at Hogwarts.

The shop was empty as it usually was this time of year. Ollivander garnered most of his business from incoming 1st years to Hogwarts and so he was now relatively light on customers. "Mr Potter!" Garrick exclaimed, walking to the front counter from the back of the shop. "Such a pleasure to see you again. What a marvelous display at the first task."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. You know why we are here?"

Ollivander nodded fervently, "Yes, yes. Curious, a need for a second wand."

"I appear to have an unusual talent that needs kept hidden."

Ollivander studied Harry for a moment before his eyes lit up in excitement. "A duelist!" he shouted gleefully. "How wonderful! It's been a long time since I have had the pleasure!"

Harrys demeanor turned confused, "A duelist?"

"Yes, yes. A duelist. A user of two wands! Am I correct?" Harry nodded. "Splendid! I knew you were meant for great things!"

"Err, do you mind explaining what a duelist is?"

"Ah, right. Of course. A duelist is simply a user of two wands. You possess the rare ability to perform two spells at once, and have the necessary power to do so. So few do. The last on record was of course Grindelwald. Rare your type is."

"Right." Harry said lamely, not sure how to respond.

"Now to find you a second wand. How exciting!" Ollivander rushed into the back of his shop without hesitation. He reappeared a minute later with a dusty old box. Harry grasped the near black wand and gave it a flourish. Nothing happened other than a few wand boxes flew off their shelf. "Hmmm, not right."

Again, Ollivander dissapeared, only to reappear a moment later with another wand. This continued for another thirty minutes and it left everyone rather irritated by the end. "Hmmm, I wonder." Ollivander stroked his hairless chin.

Harry rolled his eyes, recognizing the same look on the old wandmakers face the first time he had received his wand. "Figure it out?" Harry asked rather irritably. It was never Ollivanders intention to make things easy when it came to choosing a wand. Frankly, Harry thought the old wandmaker was rather lonely and liked to keep his customers in the store for as long as possible. Or simply he was just batty.

"I think I know the solution. Hold on." Again Ollivander disappeared into the back of his shop, and returned with a much more clean and new box. Harry opened it up to see a bright white wand with a bone handle. The bone was carved to look like a Gryffin and the white wood was etched with several runes along with the words, _"Light from Darkness."_ It was easily the most fancy and unique wand he had ever seen.

As soon as Harry touched the wand, he felt the familiar warmth he normally had when he had his Holly and Phoenix feather wand in hand. The air around him swirled with magic and the pure white wand shot out green sparks as opposed to his Holly wand that usually shot out red sparks.

"I should have known." Ollivander muttered, watching the display of the wand with interest.

"Should have known what?" Harry asked, turning the wand over to study every inch.

"You possess a wand with the same wand core of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is only right if you possess a second wand with the same wood type as Him. The core is a rather rare and fragile core that I created more with experimentation in mind than actual use."

"What is the core?"

"Basilisk venom. In fact, it's the very same basilisk venom taken off the basilisk you slayed. I think it only right that the wand you now possess comes from your past and future conquers. Yew wood and basilisk venom, a one of a kind wand for a one of a kind wizard."

"Voldemorts wand is yew with a bone handle?" Remus asked, his eyes slightly wide with fear. He took several cautious glances at the white wand Harry held in his hand. Harry could tell he somewhat recognized the wand in his hand, but their was no denying it was somewhat different from Voldemorts.

"Yes, though his handle is shaped into a serpent. Harrys is a Gryffin. The difference is small, but small enough I think."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He had an idea at what the old wandmaker was getting at, but he wanted to hear it in words.

"I said three years ago that I would expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. I feel I have been vindicated on that claim, yet I feel you have much more to contribute to our world. Voldemort and you are similar, yet different. Your wands are just an example to the closeness you share, but the subtle differences in them are what make you truly unique."

"Harry is not like Voldemort!" Remus exclaimed.

Ollivander chuckled, his eyes never leaving Harrys. "No, he is not. Yet, he is."

 **Sorry about the slow updates over the last couple of weeks. Finished moving and so I should have updates coming out quicker again. Thank you to everyone that has taken to read my story, review, favorite, and follow. It means a lot to me that so many of you are interested in what I write.**


	20. The Second Task

Harry walked down to the Black Lake with Tracy by his side. It was a normal cloudy, wintry day in Scotland, and though no snow had fallen, it was still freezing out. Luckily the swim trunks he had been given were charmed to keep him warm while under the lake. "She'll be fine Harry, stop worrying." Tracy had informed him earlier this morning that McGonagall had approached Daphne and taken her away. His fears were confirmed and that she was most likely the 'prize' at the bottom of the Black Lake.

"Still, I don't like this." Harry muttered, continuing to walk. He kept his hands in his pockets, his right pocket holding his key to potentially winning this competition. Fleur was full of herself, believing she could win this task despite her natural disadvantage with water. Veela were naturally not fond of the water, and worse, they were mortal enemies of the mermaids. It didn't bold well for her, but she continued to display her confidence about the second task so Harry didn't question her.

He was a little worried for her, but he told himself that he couldn't always be on the look out for her. After all, she was three years older than him and completely capable of defending herself. He couldn't always be there for her and so he trusted her to be able to formulate a plan to get through this tough task, and if not, get herself out safely. Fleur had shown a little sign of worry this morning when Gabbrielle hadn't shown up, but Harry had done his best to comfort her.

He got closer to the platforms where several small boats were constantly being ferried back and forth. Three large wooden platforms sat in the middle of the Black Lake, connected by small bridges. Harry wondered just how the spectators would be able to see them under the lake. It couldn't be all that great of a spectacle if no one could see anything. But maybe, that was intentional.

As Harry crossed the Black Lake on the small dingy with Tracy, he fumbled with his one wand. Sirius had thought it best to leave behind his Yew wand for this task. Any number of things could happen under the water, and they didn't want to blow the secret of him being able to use two wands yet.

"Ready for this?" Tracy asked once they sat foot on the platform.

"Should be a cake walk." Harry said more to convince himself than Tracy. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. However, he wasn't really nervous for himself, instead, he was nervous for Fleur, Gabbi, Daphne, and Hermione, who had also disappeared this morning, most likely being Krums 'item' to rescue.

Harry walked over to where Fleur, Cedric, and Krum were already standing. Tracy took her place in one of the raised platforms beside Susan, Hannah, and Neville. Fleur embraced Harry quickly, pecking him lightly on the lips. Neither said a word, as both of them were focusing on the task at hand.

Cedric and Krum both watched the water silently and didn't even lift their heads when Harry walked up to them. Both of them were in deep concentration.

"Welcome all to the second task of the 212th TriWizard Tournament!" Ludo Bagman shouted into his microphone. He had apparently taken over announcements since Barty Sr. was off in the wind. The current rumor regarding the former Department of International Magical Cooperation Head was that he was disposed of by the goblins due to gambling debts. No one from the ministry could find him and as such, they had given up looking. The goblins kept quiet on the matter.

Percy Weasley stood off to the side, not too far away. He had stayed quiet the last several weeks ever since his brief encounter with Harry in his lodging. Despite Harrys own investigations, he couldn't find any tampering into the second task, and as such, didn't look further into Percy. He was firmly in the pocket of Fudge and Umbridge, but that wasn't necessarily a problem for him.

The Wizarding Wireless Radio had also joined the second task to bring live commentary on the TriWizard Tournament. This only added pressure to the champions since now their performance was being broadcast across the whole wizarding world.

"As you have already guessed, the second challenge involves water!" Ludo exclaimed, hoping to draw some laughter, but his lame attempt at a joke fell short. He recovered quite well though, " Our champions will have to rescue a beloved friend from the depths of the horrid Black Lake." He played up dramatically.

Harry rolled his eyes. He had now taken many dives into the lake with Sirius and Remus, and none of those occasions had resulted in a dangerous situation. Grindylows were the only real threat as far as he was concerned, as long as he didn't piss off the normally passive giant squid that is.

Harry scowled at Ludo, he still wasn't happy about his friend being used in this event. Despite the reassurances that she would be safe, he still held his reservations. Fleur also had shown some discontent with her sister being taken. Both had vowed to each other to rescue the others hostage just in case they couldn't for some reason.

"This task will test our champions ingenuity to overcome a difficult obstacle while being timed. They have one hour to complete the task, which involves rescuing their hostage from the mermaids that hold them, and returning to the surface. Are you ready champions?" Ludos voice echoed across the lake as the crowd went silent, anxiously waiting for the start of the second task.

Many of the students, and even some of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students cheered for Harry and held signs of encouragement. After his first task and his recent Defense Club teachings, he had become the favorite of the tournament.

Cedric and Krum both took off their shirts to reveal their bare chest. Both being Quidditch players were fit and several of the girls nearby nearly swooned at the sight of their tight, six pack abs. Harry followed suit and set aside his shirt, leaving him only in the muggle swimming trunks Sirius had bought for him.

Several people gasped and pointed once they saw Harry's body. Several scars decorated his pale skin, showing the signs of his past battles. Harry noticed that no one was laughing or even looking at him with pity, but instead with reverence. The scars proved his stories true and only furthered their faith in him. Fleur gave him a soft smile, she had already seen him without his shirt, and the fact that she didn't care about them was all that mattered.

"Good, good. We begin in 3...2...1!" The sound of a cannon blasted off. The three champions dove immediately into the water. Harry hung back and reached into his swimsuit pocket. He heard a scream as Filch fell into the lake due to the backlash of the cannon blast that sent him off his small, high platform. Harry ignored the amusing moment and pulled out a large glob of Gillyweed, a plant that made the user grow gills and webbed feet and hands.

Harry downed the gunk in one gulp and did his best to not throw up the contents. A split second later, he began to feel pain in his neck, feet, and hands. He more collapsed into the Black Lake than dove. Once in the water, he found that he could easily breath and move about. Even his eyes had adjusted to being underwater, and unlike his normal excursions into the Black Lake, he could actually see quite well.

He thanked Neville and Dobby for the Gillyweed. His Gryffindor friend had alerted him to the plant and his house elf had gone out to get it for him. It wasn't a cheap or common plant, but once Dobby had said he was the house elf of The Harry Potter, it all of a sudden became a very common plant.

Harry took in his surroundings, he caught a glimpse of Krum who had transfigured his head into a shark. He wondered how that would effect the Durmstrang champions brain and if he kept full faculties of his mind with that kind of transfiguration.

Fleur and Cedric had both opted for the Bubble-Head charm. Fleur and Krum were moving off to the north side of the lake where Harry already knew to be the majority of Grindelows. Indeed, a colony of mermaids lived in the seaweed forest on that side, but the major mermaid city was located to the southern side where Cedric and himself had begun swimming towards. It was a fifty-fifty chance on which pair would be right. Fleur and Krum clearly figured that going closer to danger was more likely to get better results. Cedric and Harry had taken the opposite view that since this event was timed, the southern city which was farther away, was where their friends were.

Harry continued on into the depths of the lake and quickly lost sight of Cedric who had been trailing behind him. Because of his webbed feet and hands, he was much quicker in the water. He reached a large clump of seaweed that he knew was the border to the city. It was the only southern area with any grindylows and was the only real obstacle to the city.

Harry pulled his wand out and began cutting a larger path through. He could see flashes of red a little to left of him. Cedric had apparently caught up to him. Harry worked quicker until he made it to the other side without coming across a single grindylow.

Once out of the seaweed, he saw the main mermaid city under the Black Lake. All of the white marble Romanesque buildings, were set up in a circle. They all faced the center square where a group of mermaids holding tridents and wearing some kind of armor, circled four figures that floated lifelessly in place.

Harry cautiously approached the mermaids and they all stopped to watch him carefully. He hesitantly swam passed, into the middle of the circle where Daphne, Cho, Hermione, and Gabbrielle were floating. Still, the mermaids watched him cautiously but none of them made to stop him.

Harry however wasn't yet going to save Daphne or Gabbi just yet. He had vowed to Fleur to make sure Gabbi got out of the lake but Fleur still had time to rescue her sister herself. He checked on the four victims and made sure they weren't hurt in any way. Satisfied that they were okay, he waited for the other champions.

Cedric wasn't too far behind. He had a few scratches and fairly deep cut on his left leg from a grindylow but was otherwise fine. After a brief conversation, Cedric left with Cho and took her to safety. Harry frequently glanced at his watch as time began to pass with no sign of either Krum or Fleur.

Harry studied one of the guards that stood most closely to him. The mermaid was also watching Harry with the same curiosity. This mermaid looked a little uncomfortable in the water which struck Harry as odd, but then again, he didn't know many mermaids and couldn't speculate on their normal behavior. Maybe this mermaid was just nervous about Harry being so near him and his home.

He began to get a little nervous as more time passed and their was only fifteen minutes left. Krum shortly afterwards burst through the seaweed field, and without stopping, freed Hermione and left. Harry began to get more and more worried about Fleur, and when there was only five minutes left, he decided he had waited long enough. He only had taken enough gillyweed for one hour, and so not only was time running out on the competition, but time was running out with his air supply.

Harry moved over to Daphne first and cut her binds with a cutting curse and then moved over to Gabbi to do the same. Once the spell had severed her ropes, he tried to grab the younger veelas arm but immediately felt a trident to the back.

"I have to save her!" Harry shouted, his words slightly muffled by the water. He turned to see the same mermaid that had struck him as a little odd, now with his trident poking him dangerously in the gut.

"Only one!" The mermaid responded. Harry began to feel completely uneasy about this situation. How did this mermaid know how to speak English? Clearly this mermaid saw Harrys confused look and growled. The mermaid reached out and tried to grab Harrys arm. Harry reacted instinctively and sent a severing curse at the mans wrist. It cut through with ease causing the mermaid to cry out in pain. Blood began to spurt from the wound and muddle the waters around them.

Harry saw as the other mermaids swam into motion, bringing their tridents up to defend their fellow mermaid. Harry sent a blasting hex at the nearest mermaid that tried to impale him with its trident, catching the mermaid in the armor and sending it tumbling backwards into another charging mermaid.

This bought Harry some time and he grabbed both Daphne and Gabbi and shoved them upwards as hard as he could and pointed his wand at their feet. _Bellea Pulso!_ Both girls shot up through the water as the propulsion charm whisked them to safety, or at least Harry hoped it would.

Just as he was about to do the same for himself, he felt piercing pain as a trident successfully stabbed him in the shin. Harry could see the barbed point sticking out the other end. The trident was ripped out, causing even more damage to his shin. Harrys occlumency shields locked down immediately and blocked out any pain.

Harry turned and saw the now one-handed mermaid with his bloody trident and it made to stab him again. A large golden necklace with a locket had fallen out of the mermaids armor.

He wasted no time in shooting two piercing hexes at the mermaid, connecting with the forehead and mouth. Harrys adrenaline had caused the deadly spells to be a little more powerful than usual, leaving large holes that connected with each other, forming an outline of an eight.

Blood and brains scattered into the water, further murking the water. Harrys leg was also bleeding profusely, adding his own blood to the water. Making things worse, he began to feel discomfort in his hands, neck, and feet as the webbing disappeared along with his gills. The gillyweed was wearing off as his hour was up. Just before his gills left, he took one last gulp of air.

Seeing their own comrade fall sent the other mermaids into an even worse fury. Without the webbed feet and gills, Harry was very slow, and he wasn't a good swimmer to begin with. The mermaids swam around him in a blue and the clear vision Harry enjoyed while having the gillyweed was gone. The lake was very dark and he struggled to see the mermaids.

He barely managed to dodge being skewered as a trident flew passed his side. Harry quickly transfigured it into an electric eel then hit it with a magnifying charm. The eels electricity shocked the mermaid holding it and nearly killed it. He was quickly losing any air and could feel the pressure for him to breathe increase more and more.

Harry saw a spurt of blood as another trident was able to nick his shoulder. Harry blasted the wielder of that trident without even looking, relying fully on his instincts to guide him through this fight. He cursed not having his second wand with him. Never again would he be going anywhere without it if he made it out of this alive.

 _Diffindo!_ The severing charm cut another trident in half that was trying to impale him in the neck. Harry ducked a second trident that was aimed for head and snapped off a _bombarda_ to knock the mermaid back. The need for air was becoming impossible to ignore and he knew he had to get out of this quickly otherwise the mermaids weren't going to be what killed him.

Harry began to wrack through the spells he knew to help him get out of this. Being underwater and attacked by a swarm of mermaids wasn't exactly something he trained for. Thinking quickly, Harry thought back to a spell that was designed for displacing air. He had no clue how the spell would work underwater though.

 _Veleaum Egrio!_ A shockwave of air rippled on all sides of him and pushed outwards. It worked the same as it would above water, blasting back any nearby mermaid that came at him from any side. Harry used the time to point at his own feet, _Bellea Pulso!_

Immediately he began to shoot upwards through the water, quickly leaving the city behind him. He felt something sharp stab into his foot and saw that a mermaid was trailing behind him, having been able to hang onto the trident it used to stab him. He couldn't any longer think straight, his brain was calling for air and nothing else.

He briefly saw a burst of red light and the stunned body of the mermaid fall back down. Several arms grabbed onto him as Harry could no longer fight the need for air. His brain forced himself to breath and the pain and panic of water filling his lungs shattered his occlumency shields causing him to promptly passed out.

–

"He's waking up!" A familiar females voice shouted from somewhere above him. Immediately he felt a soft warm hand intertwine with his. Harry grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." Harry moaned, recognizing the voice of Madame Pomfrey. He blinked away the grogginess and focused in on the pair of gorgeous bright blue eyes that smiled brilliantly at him. He could see traces of tears in them, but they held no real sadness, just joy.

"Fleur." He said, his throat hoarse and he winced slightly at the pain of talking. Fleur couldn't hold back any longer and jumped at him, giving Hermione a run for her money when it came to fierce hugs. Harrys vision was obscured by silver and he buried his faced into her soft neck, pecking her lightly with his lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked into her neck.

He felt her nod, and the feeling of her lips repeatedly pressing into his own neck, "Ze grindylows dragged me under and I could not escape. Ze aurors 'ad to come to rescue me."

"Ahem." Madame Pomfrey coughed to break the couple up. Harry glanced around and saw Sirius, Remus, Appoline, and Sebastien around his bed all smiling at him. Professor McGonagall stood not too far off with Madame Bones, the both of them having a heated conversation about something.

"Gabbi? Daphne?" Harry questioned as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over him once Fleur had untangled herself from Harrys arms.

"Both are fine." Sirius responded. Harry sighed in relief. "How is he?" Sirius asked Poppy. His godfather looked like he had aged more in the last several hours than he had in all the years he spent in Azkaban. Remus looked just as bad, but whether that was because the full moon was almost here, or because he was worrying was impossible to tell. Harry liked to think the latter.

"He'll be fine. His throat will be raw for another week. There isn't anything I can really give him for that though. Otherwise, for nearly drowning, he is perfectly fine." Poppy said, taking a step back once she had finished her check up.

Harry glanced down at his foot which was throbbing and saw it wrapped in a bandage, along with his shin and his shoulder. "You call this fine?" He asked skeptically.

She smirked, "Compared to some of your other injuries? I think so." Harry rolled his eyes as the others chuckled. Fawkes flashed into the room at that moment and landed just above Harrys head.

" _Oh, you're awake."_ Fawkes said in his normal uninterested, lazy voice.

"Concerned about me?" Harry mocked.

If a bird could roll its eyes, Fawkes would have done so, _"Hardly. Stupid to attack mermaids, especially when you can't even breathe."_ The others were now used to Harrys one-sided conversations with Fawkes. They waited patiently for them to finish what was usually bickering.

"I could've used your help y'know?"

" _I'm not a real fan of water, plus I figured this was your task to do. If you're killed by mermaids, it's not my fault."_

"Sometimes I wonder if you're actually on my side." Harry muttered.

" _I'm here to help you, not to constantly babysit you. Rowena used to tell me to never save her if she got into a difficult situation. She liked figuring out ways to save herself. Called it character building or something."_

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly Rowena. If I'm about to die, I'd greatly appreciate the help."

" _Duly noted."_ Fawkes flashed back out of the hospital wing.

"What the hell happened with that one mermaid? He was acting strangely, spoke English, then tried to grab me. I also saw some kind of golden locket on him." Harry asked the group of adults once Fawkes left.

Madame Bones walked over and spoke up, "There are some things we have to discuss." Harry noticed an odd beetle that seemed largely out of place being in a castle. It was resting on a nearby bed and no one else had spotted or cared to say something about it. Something about it was odd but he didn't take too much notice of it, focusing more on Madame Bones.

"Like what?"

"We can't talk here. We can discuss things this evening in the _room._ " Harry eyed her curiously before nodding his head. The only other time they had used the Room of Requirement for a meeting was when it involved horcruxes. Whatever was going on was something that needed to be kept secret.

"Who pulled me out?"

"A group of aurors that were on standby." Harry nodded.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the hospital wing and Harry could see dozens of other students waiting outside for him. They all quickly rushed through, eager to see Harry. Fleur didn't move from his side and kept her hand grasped in his. The adults stepped back to allow Harrys friends to crowd him.

"Five minutes and then he needs rest!" Poppy shouted to the students, all of them ignoring her. The crowd of around thirty students all spoke out at once and Harry couldn't discern anything from the wall of noise.

Gabbi pushed her way through and crawled up onto the bed and sat in his lap, hugging him tightly. Daphne also managed her way through, "You are too damned noble Potter!" She hissed angrily. He winced slightly at the furious look she was giving him.

"You know me well enough that I couldn't leave behind this adorable girl." He kissed the top of Gabbi's head affectionately earning a cute giggle. He had come to see Gabbi as a little sister and him her big brother.

Harry didn't know how much people had seen of his encounter with the mermaids or what they suspected of the one he killed. He figured it best right now to act like they knew nothing of what actually happened other than that he tried to save two hostages.

"I'm assuming Cedric won?" Harry asked.

"You're damn right I did!" The crowd laughed as Cedric stepped forward grinning. "I should have stayed behind as you did though." He said much more quietly.

Harry shook his head, "Hogwarts needed to win and I wasn't ever going to leave behind Daphne or Gabbi. So what was my score?"

"Forty-three points." Cedric said with a grin.

Harrys eyes went wide, "I actually got points? I didn't complete the task..."

"Both Gabbi and Daphne made it to ze surface with a minute to spare, which was what ze task was. Ze judges gave you extra points for saving two 'ostages." Fleur explained.

"Fighting mermaids now Harry?" Fred said.

Harry shrugged, "They didn't take too kindly to me trying to rescue two of their hostages."

"You know we were perfectly safe right? They wouldn't have actually left us down there!" Daphne said, crossing her arms. She was clearly still upset with him for risking his life carelessly.

"I didn't know for sure and couldn't take that chance of leaving behind Gabbi or you." She huffed at his response.

"So how'd you do it? How'd you get out of there!" Neville asked, eager to hear the story.

"Times up!" Professor McGonagall shouted, earning groans from the students. "Out! He needs his rest. He can tell you the story later!" She commanded them to leave Harry alone, only allowing Fleur and the adults to stay behind.

"I take it they don't know a lot about what went on under the lake?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows, once everyone else was out of the hospital wing.

Sirius shook his head, "No, and we wouldn't have either except we received the body of the mermaid you killed along with a note detailing the events. Luckily Flitwick knows how to read Mermish." Harrys eyes caught a glimpse of the beetle again landing back on the same bed nearby. He didn't know much about beetles, but knew enough to see that it was odd behavior and when his eyes rested on it, he caught a whiff of intrigue course through his head as if he was catching a glimpse of someones emotions.

That intrigue quickly turned to fear and Harry immediately knew what was going on. The beetle took flight but Harry was quick and before anyone could blink, Rita Skeeter fell from the sky and crashed to the floor with a screech.

"What the-!" Professor McGonagall shouted, pulling her own wand from her sleeve. Rita looked up sheepishly and adjusted her horn rimmed glasses.

"Miss Skeeter! Explain yourself!" Bones demanded.

"I heard nothin' I swear. Nothin' at all. I'll just get out of your hair now." She tried to get up and step away but Bones grabbed her arm and threw her back onto the ground, taking her arm and pinning it behind her back. Harry was impressed with the elder Bones ability, but he really shouldn't have been, she was the head of the DMLE for a reason.

"I don't recall you being an animagus." Bones accused.

"I'm registered and everything!" Rita fibbed. Amelia pushed even harder on her arm making the blonde witch cry out further in pain. "Alright! Alright! I'm n-not exactly registered!"

"And the spying on a private conversation? That's how you always get your exclusives isn't it?" Bones questioned. Rita had been known to publish some very private conversations between people. She seemed to have a way in that no other reporter had. One of those conversations was between Sirius and Emmy when Sirius had finally proposed to her.

Rita had broken the news to everyone just two weeks ago without Sirius or Emmy having told a soul besides Harry about their engagement. They wanted it to be a surprise later on, but she had gone and ruined it.

"I swear I won't write anything about what I've heard." Amelia let Rita's arm go and pulled her back to her feet.

"No, I don't think you will." She silenced Rita and conjured a pair of handcuffs that had basic runes on them to keep the wearer from using magic. "I should get her back to the ministry. We'll discuss things later." Bones stalked off with the handcuffed Rita in front of her.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry stated, breaking the silence that had come over the group.

"How'd you know she was there?" Remus asked.

"I caught a wave of emotions that shouldn't naturally be coming from a beetle. Then I put two and two together and figured she was an animagus. I guess while in her beetle form, she had little control over her occlumency training if she had any to begin with."

"What do you zink will 'appen to 'er?" Appoline asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Probably nothing more than a magical oath to keep her from ever saying a word about our conversation here and she will probably lose her job at the Prophet."

"She deserves worse for spying on people like that." Fleur growled. Harry knew she was angry about a particular article about her and Harry. They had small private disagreement over the second task a while back and Rita had written an article about how Fleur 'refused to listen to her boyfriend'. He wasn't happy with her participating in an underwater event involving mermaids, being a veela and all, but she had quickly put him back in his place.

"Trust me, her losing her job is probably the worst punishment imaginable for that woman." Harry said.

"After that further excitement, we should probably leave. We'll see you after dinner Harry." Professor McGonagall spoke up, bringing their conversation to an end. Fleur parted ways with him, reluctantly leaving Harry alone. He collapsed back onto his bed.

"No resting yet Mr. Potter. I need you to drink these two potions." Poppy came back out of her office with two vials of red and green liquid.

"As long as it isn't Skele-Gro that's fine." Harry stated, sitting back up.

"One of them is." She said in way to cheery a tone for Harrys liking.

"Goddamnit." He muttered.

–

"This is amazing!" Harry shouted with joy.

"'Arry, stop! You're going to crash us!" Fleur screeched in fear. Harrys laughter grew maniacal as he zoomed through the halls, forcing some students who hadn't gone to dinner to duck out of the way. He sat on his wheelchair that Professor McGonagall had transfigured for him and Professor Flitwick had charmed it to fly. Large Pegasus wings were attached to the back and would flap to keep the chair in flight.

Harry quickly put the flying chair through its paces, figuring out how fast it could go. After he had been released for the evening by Poppy to go to his meeting that was being held right after dinner, he hopped in his new transport and flew into the Great Hall.

His appearance, being on a flying wheelchair no less, caused quite a riot. Harry flashed Professor McGonagall a smile, who was giving Flitwick a death glare like no other. Apparently the half-goblin hadn't told her of his improvements.

H swooped down and scooped Fleur into his arms before she could utter a word and was back out of the Hall to the cheers of the other students. He could hear their laughter as they flew away and up the staircases to the seventh floor. Harry came to quick halt once they reached the door to the Room of Requirement. Fleur let out a loud sigh of relief.

"That was fun!" Harry breathed out.

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "Never again." She got up and opened the door for him. He manually wheeled himself into the Room which was already made out to be a conference room. Madame Bones was already there with Remus, Emmaline, Sebastien, and Appoline. Appoline was gushing over Emmy's diamond engagement ring that sat on her finger. Amelia was also looking over it, but gushing was not the word Harry would use to describe her care for the ring.

"You two are early. I thought you were supposed to be at dinner?" Sebastien asked once Fleur had pushed him over to the table.

Fleur glared at Harry who smiled back, "'e 'as found a new mode of transportation eet would seem."

"Harry James Potter!" Professor McGonagalls voice shouted from just outside the door.

"Always find a new way to get into trouble don't you Harry." Sebastien said with a smirk on his face.

"I call it having a good time." Harry responded cheekily. "I think I'm entitled to some fun after nearly drowning."

Professor McGonagall barged into the room with Sirius and Professor Flitwick right on her tail. Both men were red faced and showing signs they had just recovered from hysterical laughter.

"I demand that wheelchair back at once!"

Harry put on his best pouting face, "Aww come on. It was harmless fun. No one got hurt." He could tell his sorry face was having some affect on his normally stern headmistresses face. Just when he thought she might cave, she flicked her wand and the wheel chair turned back into the pillow it originally was, causing him to fall to the floor. The pillow did little to alleviate the impact.

"Hey! I'm injured here!" Harry complained from the ground. Sirius and Flitwick both burst back into laughter.

"That's your punishment for that stunt you pulled." Minerva muttered as she walked passed him to sit down. Fleur took some pity on him and helped him up from the floor and into a seat.

"Fair enough." He murmured. "Why are you laughing?" Harry accused Fleur when he saw her trying to hide a giggle behind her hand.

"You deserved zat for scaring me."

"It was fun though!" He defended himself. She kissed him passionately on the lips and gave him a cheeky smile. "What was that for?" He said with a goofy grin.

"For being you."

"I like me." He said in a dreamy tone. Fleur giggled and a groan from across the table broke his muddled state. Harrys eyes went wide when he saw Sebastien squinting at him. "Err, we should begin."

"Yes, I think so too." Sebastien said, his eyes not leaving Harrys.

"Oh stop it, Sebastien. You like 'Arry maybe even more zan Fleur!" Appoline admonished her husband. He looked like a betrayed puppy at his wife.

"Why did you have to tell him that! Now I can't play the scary father card!" Sebastien whined.

"This is lovely and all, but we do have some things to discuss." Madame Bones interjected. Appoline gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to the table.

"Right, so what do you know about what happened with that mermaid?" Harry asked, leaning attentively on the table.

"First and foremost, the mermaid you killed wasn't in fact, a mermaid."

Harry didn't say anything for several seconds, "Er, what?" He asked, unsure of what he just heard.

"The mermaid wasn't a mermaid at all, in fact, he was a man that was transfigured to look like a mermaid."

Again Harry took several seconds to wait for some kind of punch line. "Is...is that even possible?" He asked, looking over to Professor McGonagall.

"I've never seen such complicated transfiguration magic before. In all my years, doing such a thing is completely unheard of."

"It's possible to transfigure limbs into animal parts, wouldn't it make sense that you could do the same thing for the whole body?" Harry asked. He hadn't yet started practicing that level of transfiguration. The work Krum did with changing his whole head into a shark was quite impressive.

"Yes, it is possible to transfigure someone completely into something else. I could turn you into Newt if I wanted to."

"Please don't." Harry said, getting a few chuckles.

"Another quip like that and I will." Her normally stern look put on a sickly smile. Harry wasn't sure what scared him more, that look, or her stern expression. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he saw her eyes narrow. "Good. As I was saying, it's possible to transfigure humans into objects or other animals. What makes this man being transfigured into a mermaid remarkable is that mermaids are magical beings."

"I guess that's normally not possible?" He asked.

"It isn't, or at least wasn't until now. Someone has figured a way to do so."

"So what you're really saying is I can't transfigure Sirius into a Flobberworm."

"Why would you want to do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry shrugged. "I think about it sometimes." He responded with a deadpanned expression.

Minerva cut Sirius off before he could say anything, "Correct. But now, someone has found a way to fully transfigure magical creatures that emanate the same properties of said magical creature."

"So, theoretically, someone could create new phoenixes and basically flash anywhere at will?"

Madame Bones glanced nervously at Professor McGonagall. She clearly hadn't thought of that before. "I honestly don't know the limits to this level of transfiguration."

"Right, so this mermaid-man-thing I killed. Who was he?"

"A man named August Rookwood." When Harry didn't have any reaction, Amelia continued, "A former Death Eater and thought to be locked up in Azkaban."

"Ahh, figures. The prison that can't actually hold anyone." Harry said bluntly. "How come I didn't or anyone for that matter, know that Azkaban had lost another one of their prisoners?"

Amelia didn't look too happy with his slight dig at the DMLE for their inability to keep track of prisoners, but he was right to say such a thing. "We didn't know he was missing." She stated, slightly embarrassed in herself. Here she was talking to Harry like he was her boss and not just a fourteen year old.

"How is that even possible?" Fleur questioned.

"We are investigating what happened and how Rookwood escaped."

"Okay, nevermind that, basically what I'm hearing is that Rookwood was most likely in contact with Voldemort and that it was him who learned how to transfigure people into magical creatures?"

All of the adults had clearly come to the same conclusion as well. "Yes, we think so. The note we received from the mermaids detailing what happened in the Black Lake earlier also came with a portkey."

"That golden locket around Rookwoods neck." Harry breathed, his eyes going wide. The realization of how close he was to being taken, hit him. Fleur gasped a second later, understanding the real peril Harry was when under the water.

"Yes, it was a portkey. We couldn't trace where it would have sent you, so that's a dead end. Oh, and the mermaids have recalled their blood feud against you." She added lamely.

"Well that's something I guess." Harry chuckled, happy to find a little humor in tonights events. "So what is happening regarding all of this?"

"All I can do is investigate into the events of Azkaban. If I used aurors to investigate what happened at the bottom of the lake, too many people would ask questions. No one knows about Rookwood besides us."

"So a man tries to kidnap 'Arry and you can't do anyzing!" Fleur scoffed. Harry felt a slight increase in temperature to his left where Fleur was seated.

"Sorry Miss Delacour. There isn't anything else I can do."

"That eez ridiculous! 'E almost died down there! Surely that is grounds for 'im to be able to drop out of zis stupid tournament!" Fleur shouted, slightly rising from her feet. Harry was now definitely sure the room was getting more hot and he even began to see some feathers on her arms.

"Fleur." Harry said calmly, placing a hand on hers. He immediately pulled it back like he had touched a hot stove. She heard his cry of pain and the room cooled back down.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She repeated, gingerly taking Harrys hand.

"Poppys either going to laugh at me, or permanently lock me up in the hospital wing for this." With the promise of Amelia to investigate and tell him as soon as possible about what was going on, the meeting broke up. Minerva took some pity on him and conjured a pair of crutches. Fleur helped him down to the hospital wing where Poppy had indeed threatened to lock him up for the remaining of the year.

Fleur had jokingly agreed to him being locked up, but Harry could see she secretly wished he could have him locked up and away from danger. This morning he could tell had rattled her, not her love for him, but that she could lose him because of the constant danger his life would be in.

He settled back into his bed after a sensual goodnight kiss from Fleur and happily went to sleep. He had been close to being taken by Rookwood today, but he had acted quickly and decisively, even removing the threat altogether. He was happy with himself and angered with himself at the same time. Although he had gotten out of his difficult situation, it was still too close and could have gone either way. Harry made sure to get his Yew wand back from Sirius, vowing to never be without it again.

 **Thank you to everyone that has favorited/followed/reviewed. It means a lot to me and the fact that I have now over 2k favorites and nearing 3k followers is absolutely amazing. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I should have the next one out in the next couple of days.**


	21. Growing Wise

Harry hobbled his way on the crutches Minerva made for him and into the Room of Requirement for another meeting. This one was different from the last one he had just two nights ago. Minister Fudge had joined them for this one, along with Moody who had made a full recovery. Amelia wanted him here since she had hired him back as a private investigator.

"Harry m'boy! Recovering well I hope?" Fudge said from his chair. Sirius stood to help Harry by pulling out his chair for him. He took his seat graciously and wandlessly vanished the crutches so that they didn't get in his way. He was learning more and more control over his wandless magic, and because of his current, crippled state, it had given him more of a reason to practice.

"I'm good Minister. It's good to see you well Auror Moody." Harry said, looking at the old grizzled auror.

"Likewise. I have heard many tales about your...prodigious talent in certain fields." Harry was impressed with Barty Jrs acting ability. The real Moody acted and sounded the exact same as the impostor.

"All exaggerated I'm sure." Many of the adults in the room rolled their eyes. If their was one thing that was true, Harrys achievements weren't in any way exaggerated. Sometimes the truth was more brilliant than fantasy.

Around the large mahogany conference table sat Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Cornelius, Alastor, Madame Longbottom, and Minerva. Amelia had finished her investigation into Azkaban prison and had decided to share her results with everyone all at once. Moody was added to this group due to him putting half of the dark wizards into the prison in the first place. Harry had studied some of his missions and he definitely had earned his reputation for being the best in the business. Even if he had gone a little crazy somewhere along the way, he would still be valuable to recapturing the escaped Death Eaters.

Harry wasn't sure why Madame Longbottom was invited to this meeting however. She wasn't privy to any of their other meetings, but her invitation must mean that something was up. She wouldn't be here unless absolutely necessary.

"Lets get this over with. I have other things to discuss with Mr. Potter." Moody said gruffly. Harry raised his eyebrows at Sirius who just shrugged and shook his head in response.

"Right." Amelia pulled out a yellow folder from the inside of her robe and set it on the table. She opened it and placed aside a few pages along with a couple pictures. "The news I'm afraid, isn't good."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Amelia?" Fudge asked, taking one of the sheets of paper. Harry was surprised that it indeed was paper and not parchment. Amelia must be more in tune with the modern times than other wizards.

"It means we are royally fucked." Amelia said bluntly. "Somehow, the majority of Voldemorts inner circle have escaped Azkaban."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed, the color of his skin turning white as a ghost. "How can that be possible!"

"In short, the dementors." Amelia said calmly, though Harry could tell that every word for her was like pulling a tooth. She was probably blaming herself for whatever happened in Azkaban, when in truth, the real blame went back further. After the last war, the keeping of prisoners should have been changed locations since the dementors had sided with Voldemort. "We checked every cell, especially the ones of known Death Eaters."

When Amelia paused and pulled out another slip of paper from the folder, Fudge grew impatient. "And?"

"And what we found were bodies transfigured to look like the Death Eaters. The real ones were gone, and by our estimates, have been gone for at least six months."

"The World Cup." Harry breathed out, seeing the connection.

Amelia nodded gravely, "I can only surmise that Voldemort used the World Cup to break out his most loyal Death Eaters. He replaced his imprisoned followers with muggleborns that were transfigured to look like the prisoners."

"So who are we talking about here? Who is missing?" Sirius asked.

"Travers, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange," She glanced nervously up at Sirius and Augusta, "...and Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry heard his godfather curse under his breath.

"How is all of this possible? Why weren't the dementors guarding the prison?" Fudge questioned in disbelief.

"The dementors sided with Voldemort in the last war. It appears they chose his side again." Moody answered for Amelia.

"That bitch, I'll kill her!" Augusta screeched, being heard for the first time this evening. Now Harry understood why she was here. The Lestranges were the reason her son and daughter in-law were kept in St. Mungos. This was obviously going to be hard for her, yet she had the right to know that the Lestranges were free from captivity and had been for some time. "How could this happen!"

"We aren't sure other than that the dementors had aided in their escape. We have already moved all other criminals off Azkaban and into Ministry holding cells as quietly as possible."

"So what are the dementors doing now?" Harry asked.

"For now, they have stayed on the island. We are hoping they stay there." Amelia responded.

"That's a big hope." Minerva said tersely.

"Do you have a better idea on what to do with them? They're immortal, we can't just dispose of them." Remus stated.

"I'm not so sure of that." Everyone turned to look at Harry. "Voldemort has to be able to control them somehow doesn't he? For a creature that is immortal, the greatest thing they would fear is death isn't it?"

"So you think Voldemort knows a way to kill them?" Amelia asked skeptically. All of them for the moment ignored Augusta's shocked expression. She had yet to hear of Voldemort still being alive. She was a powerful political figure that had been in Harrys camp for the last several months, not to mention her grandson was Harrys best male friend. It was probably time to bring her in on what was really going on behind the scenes. Moodys normal hard-pressed face didn't budge at all as Harry had suspected it wouldn't. He didn't take Moody to be fool and probably already had his suspicions that Voldemort wasn't really gone.

"Well, Professor Flitwick and I have been theorizing about my patronus."

"Surely you can't think..."

"We do think." Harry said, cutting Sirius off. Ever since Harry had shown his patronus to be an actual animal and not just some wisp of silver smoke, Flitwick had been studying it. In the last several months, he had theorized that it might be possible to harm, and maybe even kill dementors instead of just scaring them away.

"That wouldn't explain how Voldemort can kill dementors. I doubt he has the ability to perform a patronus." Harry nodded in agreement. It was unlikely Voldemort could perform a patronus any longer. Such a spell required power and concentration, something Voldemort had, but also an inherit good and happiness, which Voldemort lacked.

"He has sixty years more experience and knowledge than I do. It's possible he found another way to control the dementors. All I'm saying, is I think it's indeed possible to kill them."

"So you think your patronus can kill a dementor?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged, "There is only one way to find out."

"And how would you propose to test your theory?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I could take a quick trip to Azkaban and see?" Harry winced when he saw Sirius' eyes narrow further. It was clear that he didn't like that idea one bit.

"There is no way I'm allowing you to go anywhere near that cursed island." Sirius growled out. Harry and Sirius had a staring match until Fudge broke it off.

"This is great and all, if you can deal with dementors then great Harry, but this doesn't solve our other problem which is having prisoners locked up in the ministry holding cells." Fudge stated, bringing the conversation back round on topic. "Those cells aren't meant to hold prisoners for long."

"I have an idea." Sirius said, stroking the stubble on his chin.

"Raven Island?" Moody asked, following Sirius' line of thought.

He nodded, "It would be the perfect place. Not even Dumbledore knows of its location."

"What is Raven Island?" Minerva asked, glancing at the two.

"A very old prison used back in the sixteen hundreds to hold the most dangerous pirates in the Caribbean. The English government didn't want them ever returning to the seas and so the King made a deal with the Ministry of Magic to imprison them on Raven Isle." Amelia explained, beginning to understand where Sirius and Moody were going with this. Many in the DMLE knew of the existence of an old prison, but the location had long since been lost.

"It used to be a magical British colony in the Caribbean but has since been deserted. The Blacks have always owned the island and still do today. Its whereabouts are unknown to anyone but me. It's where I hid from the ministry during my little time on the run." Sirius finished.

"But Bellatrix, wouldn't she know?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head, "Only those who have attained the title of Lord Black learn the location. She wouldn't know, no one would. I wouldn't have either, but the goblins never saw my imprisonment as legal and so told me of the island once they declared me the rightful Lord Black."

"Who would guard them? How could we insure they don't escape the island?" Fudge asked.

"We would need plenty of wards to make sure no one accidentally stumbled upon it. Otherwise it's a very remote island, I'm talking, not even the greatest swimmer in the world could swim to the mainland. We shouldn't need many, if any, guards as long as the location remains a secret and the wards hold strong."

"This would cost a great deal Sirius, to up and move an entire prison to a far off location!" Fudge exclaimed.

"I'll pay for it." Harry responded quickly. "I have a near infinite amount of money and nothing really useful to spend it on."

"And I'll lend the island for free." Sirius added. "Not like I have a use for it anymore. Vacations in the Caribbean, bah! Who needs 'em!" He chuckled.

"Is this actually possible Amelia?" Fudge asked the DMLE head.

She nodded, "It wouldn't even take Wizengamot approval, only your signature, thus securing the location even more. The problem I see are the wards. Who would set them up?"

"We could ask the goblins. It'll cost more I'm sure, but it would continue to ensure its secrecy." Sirius said.

"The goblins? We can't trust them to keep this a secret." Fudge responded quickly.

"I trust them and since I'm paying for the wards, I'd feel better if it were the goblins doing the work. Gringotts is considered the safest place in England for a reason." Harry jumped in. He was already on good terms with the goblins, and lining their pockets with more gold and further building his trust with them with this secret could do him a world of good.

"Great!" Fudge clapped his hands, a smile forming on his lips. "The press will love this new development. A new, much more secure prison for free? That always will get the voters happy. Raven Island, I like it!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the minister. He was always more worried about the latest poll numbers, and as long as Harry kept him popular in the public eye, he would be his best friend. Harry hoped that once the word had broken out that Voldemort was indeed back, that Fudge wouldn't cave at that point to the public's fear. Building a solid relationship with him now was necessary for the future defense of the country when the war broke out.

"So what are you telling the public about the Death Eater breakouts?" Harry asked Amelia.

"Right now? Nothing since we don't have anything to tell them other than that they're missing. I have my most senior officials working on their whereabouts and have even called in Moody here to help us."

"Shouldn't the public know? These are murderers and psychopaths we're talking about." Harry responded. He didn't necessarily like keeping this from the general public. "They can help us, in spotting one of the Death Eaters out. Someone is bound to see one of them eventually. Maybe we can even get the muggle government involved in some way?"

"We can't tell the public, Harry. That would scare them surely, and make our lives more difficult." Fudge reasoned. Harry ignored the minister, knowing why he would want to keep this quiet.

"I agree with Harry. We can't keep this quiet." Augusta said. "If only a few senior aurors looked around, they would never find anything. We increase our chance of spotting any of the escaped Death Eaters if the public knows."

"I too agree with Harry. The public needs to be on the lookout and notifying the muggle authorities will only further help us. Who knows, someone could even tip us off as to the location of Voldemort and we could end this whole war within the month." Sirius said.

Harry figured that was a little too optimistic. It wasn't likely they were to catch Voldemorts whereabouts, especially since he had managed to stay completely hidden despite Remus' recent efforts to uncover horcrux locations and Voldemorts location. Still, catching any one of the Death Eaters out and off-guard was a help and if the general public could help them, it was best to tell them.

"I still don't agree!" Fudge blustered.

"If you come under heat for this news, I will personally back you." Harry said. "And put it this way, when we do catch these Death Eaters, you will look good. When comes the time that Voldemort has publicly returned, the people won't get afraid. Instead they'll sigh in relief that a minister that is responsible for the capture of so many Death Eaters is the one in charge. Think of this as simply a trial period and a way to secure your position as minister when the real war comes around."

Fudge looked at Harry for several short minutes. "You're right of course Harry. I'll hold a press conference as soon as possible. It's best to get this situation over with as soon as possible."

"Very good Minister. I'll notify the rest of the DMLE that we have top priority targets." Amelia said.

"Minister, there is one last thing we need to discuss, and I think this is the best time to bring it up." Harry said.

"What is it?" Fudge asked curiously.

"The authorization of lethal force for aurors that have come under fire by lethal spells."

"This will be crucial Minister. It'll save countless lives on our side if we can properly defend ourselves." Amelia reasoned in agreement of Harry.

"There's no way that can pass in the Wizengamot." Fudge said. "You may hold a large amount of the vote, but it would be difficult to turn any other voter to your side. Not to mention, the public may not agree with this either."

"Allow us to deal with the political side of things Minister." Sirius said. "Just deal with the public side, we'll get the proper number of votes to pass such legislation."

"I'll back up your proposal on the grounds that Harry is by my side when I tell the public of my support for it." Harry agreed to the ministers demand. The meeting quickly finished for the evening and just as Harry was about to leave for the Gryffindor common room, Moody stopped him.

Sirius stopped in his tracks but Harry waved him away. "There is something you need to know." Moody said in his normal gruff voice. Harry didn't respond and waited for everyone else to leave. "You have a spy amongst your friends."

Harry looked at Moody carefully, "Who? And how would you know?"

"Dumbledore contacted me."

"What!" Harry hissed, "When?"

"Just after I was released from St. Mungos. He wanted me to help in your training. Kingsley is not on your side."

Harrys eyes narrowed and he took a step back, "How can I trust you? Why would you tell me this?"

"You saved my life and I feel honor-bound to help you. Plus my _friend,"_ He spat, "left me in a box for several months. I don't believe he couldn't have known that Barty Jr was impersonating me."

Harry nodded slowly, trying to perceive any possible lie. Harry allowed his passive legilemency to probe Moodys mind but his probe was blocked immediately. "I see you've been trained." Moody said with a wry smile.

Harry smiled cheekily back, "I'm getting there."

"You still have a lot to learn. Dumbledore could always get passed my shields without me even knowing."

"So Kingsley, he's working for Dumbledore?"

Moody nodded, "He has been training you, yes? He only trains you in what Dumbledore wants you to know while also spying on you."

"Why would Dumbledore still care about my training? I thought I made it clear I didn't want his help any longer?"

Moody snorted, "Dumbledore is a man that has had plans in place for decades. He wouldn't allow a teenager to ruin them. He's smart and always adapting. There is a reason he wants you trained a specific way."

Harry stood in silence for several minutes, "This is great and all. But I still can't trust a word you're saying."

"Good! Never trust anyone! Constance Vigilance!" Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Duel me."

Harry looked quizzically at the grizzled auror, "Duel you? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Show me you're worth giving up my longest and greatest friendship, and if you win, I'll drop my occlumency shields for you."

"I'm on crutches."

"I have a fake leg." Moody responded lazily.

"Fine." As soon as Harry spoke, Moody flicked his wand into his hand and took several steps backwards to create more room. Harry barely got up a shield in time as Moodys stunner came at him. He side stepped a _bombarda maxima_ , hopping on one leg, and returned with a cutting curse to Moodys fake leg.

Harry knew immediately how to combat him. It was fairly easy to create a plan on the fly when your opponent only had one real eye and a fake leg. He couldn't move much, and for someone like Harry who could overpower just about anyone he went up against, it made for an easy duel. His only problem was that, he too, was limited in movement at the moment.

Still, Moody was no slouch, one eye and all. He had a fair amount of power and his speed was quicker than Harry thought possible with one leg. _Diffindo!_ The cutting curse just nicked Moodys leg but didn't sever it.

An orange flaming cutter curse blew by Harrys shoulder as he stepped away from it, hopping again on one leg, and then he batted away a Foehammer. The Foehammer was a spell created by a former French Hitwizard that was designed to pick up an opponent with the floor beneath them and slam them with ceiling above them. Obviously, this spell only worked indoors and was definitely borderline dark, if not, outright dark. Harry had read about it in one of the Black family books but hadn't yet used or seen it in action. He was glad he didn't have to see it be used on himself tonight.

 _Agave Florien!_ Ten silver arrows shot from Harrys wand and fanned out in a wide arc. It did exactly as planned and forced Moody to dive to the ground. Harry followed up with a simple incarcerous expecting to easily defeat the cripple. Instead of the thick black chains wrapping around Moody, they were rebounded back instantly, forcing him to dodge his own spell. This caused him to lose a small amount of focus and he felt his wand slip from his grasp as an expelliarmus caught him in the chest.

Harry didn't hesitate to flick his Yew wand into his left hand and at the same time, wandlessly summoned back his Holly wand. Harry could see the surprise etched across Moodys face as he struggled to get up.

Harry sent two _bombarda maximas_ at Moody who had only managed to get to one knee. Moody couldn't move anywhere and was forced to shield both of them. He then had to focus more on his shield as a third _bombarda_ slammed into his weakening shield and completely shattered it. He didn't get time to register the fourth _bombarda_ slam into his chest, sending him halfway across the room and into the wall, knocking him immediately unconscious.

Harry walked over to the unconscious Moody and began to pry through his mind. He figured the older auror didn't need to be awake for the interrogation of his mind. Harry had yet to find a way to make a forceful intrusion into the mind not so painful. It didn't take very long to figure out that Moody was actually telling the truth about Dumbledore and his newfound disdain for the former headmaster. What troubled him greatly was the news that Kingsley was indeed a spy for Dumbledore.

Now he would need to find a way to deal with him. The only good thing about this was that Kingsley still wasn't in the know about his ability to use two wands or the horcruxes. That was something still only known by a very select few.

Having seen enough, Harry ennervated Alastor. "I knew you were a prodigy." He grumbled once his eye opened. The magical eye began whirring around quickly until it settled back on Harry.

"So I have been told. Satisfied?"

"Are you?"

Harry nodded, "I can see you told the truth. If Dumbledore has already recruited you, you'll have to act like you're still his friend though."

"I've spent the last forty years in this line of work. I know what to do."

"Is there any way to find out where Dumbledore is? I noticed that particular part was erased from your mind."

Moody shook his head, "I doubt it. I know Albus had created a brand new type of ward that was based off the Fidelius. Anyone who left the confines of the ward would forget the location. The only way they could ever get back was if the creator of the ward invited them back personally."

"So you have to wait to be invited back?"

Moody nodded, "Even then, I'm not sure if owls or any other kind of post could find me. I definitely wouldn't be able to send anything out. Dumbledore has always been even more paranoid than I."

"So there isn't any way of getting to Dumbledore?"

Moody shook his head, "No there isn't. You wouldn't want to get to him anyways."

"Why not?"

"You're not ready. You have a lot to learn before you can face Dumbledore."

"I beat you didn't I?"

"I've dueled Dumbledore. He beat me with one arm behind his back and blind folded." Moody said gruffly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Good to know." Harry finished his impromptu meeting with Alastor and headed back to the Gryffindor common room for the night. As he walked he began formulating a plan to deal with Kingsley in the best way possible. He didn't want Kinglsey spying on him anymore, but he also didn't want Dumbledore to know he was onto his spy.

It was already well after curfew and so no students were walking about. He passed Cedric who was on his prefect rounds but Ced didn't even ask any questions of Harry, simply waving at him and walking on by.

When he walked into Gryffindor tower, Hermione as usual looked up from her spot on the couch by the fire. She normally waited up for him after his training to talk. It was one of the few times in the day the two of them could catch up with one another.

They may not be as close friends as they once were, but that didn't stop them from being good friends. "How was training?" Hermione asked the same question she always did when he walked in. She didn't even bother to wait for a reply, knowing the usual 'fine' response and turned back to her DADA book.

"Fine." Harry responded as normal and plopped down next to her. He relaxed back into the couch and temporarily shut his eyes. It was a long, exhaustive day and the crutches weren't helping his mood. The meeting had only made him more weary about the coming months. Knowing that so many of Voldemorts inner circle were out there was unsettling. At least he had already taken care of one of them and forced another one out of the school.

"What's troubling you?" She asked, putting down her book. She could sense his unease this evening. Having known Harry for so long allowed her to look passed his normally passive face and dig deep into how he was really feeling.

Harry, now used to womens ability to see beyond a normal 'fine' or 'okay' spilled his guts. "I'm stressed and each day seems to get harder." He muttered, not bothering to open his eyes yet.

Hermione shifted to be next to Harry and put her hand on his. "You have more on your shoulders than anyone ever should Harry. It's alright to feel stressed. It's also alright to confide your stresses in me, you know that, right?"

Harry opened his eyes and stared into his friends chocolate brown eyes. "I know Hermione. Its just, you know. Some things are difficult to explain or talk about." He had given that excuse several times before when she pressed him to open up further to her.

Just because she wasn't his _best_ friend and that mantle had been taken by Fleur and Daphne didn't mean she liked being kept in the dark. The way Daphne acted, it seemed Harry hadn't even told her all that much about what was going on. Fleur was probably his only real confident and Hermione knew the veela well enough to know she would never betray Harrys trust.

"Look, I know we aren't what we once were, but you still can trust me. Whatever it is, I will always be by your side Harry. You are my first and best friend. You are like a brother to me and I can see how tense you have been lately. What's going on? I can take it, whatever it is."

Harry let out a large sigh, "Too much is going on." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and closed his eyes again.

Hermione flushed herself into Harrys side and rested her head on his shoulder, "Whenever you want to tell me, I'll be here."

The two of them sat silently for several more minutes enjoying each others company. It reminded them of the days of old when they were completely comfortable with another. Eventually Harry excused himself to go upstairs to bed. It had been a long day and he had a lot to think about. Kingsley was first and foremost now on his mind.

–

 _Nox!_ The lights in the room went out and created a pitch black environment. Sirius heard a brief scream off to his left and immediately shot off a stunner. Three other jets of red light shot off in the same direction, illuminating some of the darkness. The only thing they saw was the downed body of Tonks as their spells went over and hit a nearby wall.

Sirius listened attentively for any sounds, hoping to figure out where his opponent had gone. _"Homenum Revelio!"_ Sirius muttered. A wave of energy shot from his wand and bounced back at him like radar, alerting him to any presence in the room. He caught a glance of a large animal not too far off, but as soon as the spell had spotted it, the animal vanished.

Another scream sounded to his right and Sirius shot a _bombarda_ at the location. Again his spell hit nothing but the wall, and illuminated another body, that of Remus. _"Lumos Maxima!"_ Sirius had had enough of the dark and decided to illuminate most of the room.

All he saw were the most fearsome green eyes he had ever seen. They leaped from the shadows, and he found the eyes attached to a large black furred tiger. The tiger tackled Sirius and before he could even think to use his wand, the tiger transformed back into a black haired teenager, holding two wands. His conscious was taken from him with a single jet of red that slammed into his chest.

Harry spun just as a blue jet of fire shot to his right. Kingsley and Moody stood side by side, their wands trained on him. Sirius' Lumos Maxima continued to show most of the room and so Harry figured his element of surprise was now gone.

Harry used his Yew wand to duel Kinglsey while he dueled Moody with his Holly wand. He danced gracefully around anything they sent at him, not even having to use a shield. _Pop!_ Harry disappeared with an almost silent pop and reappeared in his tiger form behind Moody. Before the two aurors could react, Harry leaped onto the back of Alastor and tackled him to the ground, biting his wand from his grasp.

Sirius had learned that the Room of Requirement allowed for apparition while in the room, and so he had taught Harry how to do so. It wasn't long until Harry had learned to apparate while in animagus form, already knowing how to do some wandless magic as well.

A black smokey spell designed to get inside the brain through the nose and mouth to cause the person to go insane in a matter of moments shot just over Harrys body. He quickly transformed back into his normal self and stunned Moody before turning his full focus back onto Kingsley.

 _Volto!_ A stream of blue lighting shot from Harrys Yew wand while he used his other to defend from Kingsleys _bombarda maxima_. The advantage of using a spell like _Volto_ was that Harry could continually use it, draining the power of his opponent and use both wands to maximum effect.

It forced Kingsley to focus all of his power on shielding and allowed Harry to send an unseen stunner with his Holly wand, hitting him squarely in the chest and knocking him out cold. Harry smiled at the carnage inside the Room of Requirement. He was getting better, and he knew it. Over the last three weeks, Moody had changed up his training regiment drastically, focusing more and more on constantly adapting to situations and being always vigilant.

Moody was also making sure Harry constantly used just below deadly force when in the mock battle scenarios. He also added an hour dedicated to using deadly spells on dummies where Harry used to just be practicing the more dangerous spells by himself or with Sirius' help. They made sure to practice his technique of using two wands whenever Kingsley wasn't present. This night however, Harry didn't care if he revealed that talent to him.

Harry walked over and revived the adults, saving Kingsley for last. "So what are we going to do about him?" Sirius asked, standing over Kingsley who remained unconscious on the floor. Harry had decided that it was time to finally confront him about being a spy.

"Kill him?" Moody suggested. The others narrowed their eyes at him. "Just a suggestion." He shrugged.

"Obliviation?"

"I don't think Amelia would take too kindly to having one of her best aurors being obliviated." Sirius shut down Harrys idea.

"It doesn't hurt to try talking to him." Remus said.

"It hurts me." Moody quipped.

"Would he flip sides if we told him what we knew?" Harry asked.

"It would take a great deal of convincing. The man was like me once, firmly in the belief that Dumbledore couldn't do any wrong." Moody responded.

"We were all like that once." Sirius responded. "He's a smart man. And if he doesn't agree with our viewpoint, we can obliviate him then."

"It doesn't hurt to try I guess." Harry muttered. Sirius nodded his head and ennervated Kingsley, grabbing his wand just before waking him back up.

"Damn Harry. You're gettin' good." Kingsley said, rubbing the back of his bald head. "When did you learn to use two wands at once?"

"It's all the great training I get." Harry responded, conjuring himself a wooden stool and sitting down in front of Shacklebolt. "What are your orders from Dumbledore?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Er, what Harry?" Kingsley glanced around at the other adults who stared back mutely. "I don't have any orders. I haven't seen Dumbledore since he was sacked."

"Cut the shit Kingsley. I know you've been in contact with Dumbledore." Moody growled.

"That's a lie! Harry, you can't believe him! I swear I haven't had any contact with Albus." Kingsleys eyes widened slightly when both Moody and Sirius pulled their wands and concentrated them on him.

"Kingsley. Just tell the truth, please. We won't blame you if you did." Tonks spoke up for the first time since being knocked out. She was the last one to know of their plan to confront Kingsley this evening. She wasn't happy about it, being his partner for the last year.

"I am telling the truth goddamnit! I swear, I haven't been in contact with Dumbledore!" Kingsley cried out.

Harry glanced at Moody skeptically and only saw glee in his face. The older auror was clearly seeing something Harry couldn't. "I can tell you're lying Kingsley. I've known you too long." Moody stated.

"I'm not lying! You're mistaken!" Kingsley defended himself. Harry waited for Moody to make his move. He had no clue where the ex-auror was going with this.

"January 26th 1978." Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly at Moody. The others also looked at Alastor like he was truly crazy. Kingsley stared at Moody and all expression on the senior aurors face disappeared, becoming blank.

"What-" Harry began but was cut off when Kingsley all of a sudden burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't want to! It was-he forced me! I-I'm not sure h-how. It was like I w-was being mind controlled! F-forgive me!" Kingsley broke down and sobbed, tears streaming down his face. Tonks couldn't take it any longer and rushed to the broken aurors side.

Harry looked to Moody for answers but he shook his head, 'Later' he mouthed.

"What the hell?" Sirius said. Clearly he hadn't seen Moodys 'later'.

"I'm confused." Remus stated.

"What's January 26th 1978?" Sirius asked.

"During the first war, I created a spell with the help of Kingsley that would allow us to break out of any trance with a code phrase. We couldn't trust anyone, not even ourselves, and so we created this added defense if we thought one of us was under the control of Voldemort. Or at least it was designed for Voldemort, but I guess it works for other wizards as well."

"You paranoid son of a bitch." Sirius grinned.

"Has its uses. Let that be a lesson to you all." Moody said with pride.

"How did you know he was being controlled?" Tonks asked. She wrapped her arms around her partner and did her best to comfort him.

"The way he fiercely defended Dumbledore. Kingsley, though always a fan of Dumbledore, wasn't _that_ big of a fan to continuously try and protect him. He has never been a fanatic of anyones cause."

"Why January 26th 1978? Whats the significance of that?" Harry asked.

"Its the day I was wed." Everyone but Moody looked at Kingsley with disbelief. None of them had heard of Kingsley ever being married before.

"You were married?" Sirius asked. Harry hit his godfather on the shoulder to try and shut him up, but the question was already asked. By the look of sadness on Kingsleys face, it was clearly not a happy memory for him.

"A long time ago, yes. She was killed just a month after out marriage." Everyone went completely silent, choosing to stare off in any other direction. No one needed to ask the question how. It was clear that it was Voldemort. The man had taken so much from everyone and it was easy to see why Kingsley would join up with the likes of Dumbledore.

"What happened with Dumbledore?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence, wanting to break away from that depressing subject.

"Just after the World Cup he asked me to spy on you, train you just as I had been doing the last several months. It was harmless at first I thought." Harry nodded in agreement. If that was all he was asked to do, it wasn't a big deal. "Then he asked me to cover up the Azkaban break outs. I-I couldn't do that. It went against everything I believed in as an auror. You can imagine Dumbledores displeasure at that and when I refused him a third time, he used some kind of spell to force me to do his bidding."

"It wasn't the imperious spell?" Moody asked.

Kingsley shook his head, "No, it wasn't anything I recognized. I had full control over my mind, but my body did none of its bidding, only the will of Dumbledore."

Harry looked at Moody, "Have you ever heard anything like this before?"

He shook his head, "The imperious spell clouds a persons mind. You've been under it yes?" Harry nodded his head. Sirius had at least tried to put him under it. He found that the imperious spell just didn't work on him. Whether it was his natural power, his occlumency skills, or strength of will that kept his mind from being controlled was unknown. Still, he had felt the affects of the spell and how it could control someone.

The spell made the person _want_ to do the actions of whoever was controlling them, sending a small voice into their head that they listened to. It made them feel good to listen to that voice. What Kingsley was describing was something different. It sounded like this spell took full control of a person and didn't bother to make the person think they wanted to do the things they were doing. It simply made the body react to whatever the person in control wanted it to do.

"This is something different. I've never heard of a spell that can completely control someones body without also controlling their mind."

"So, Dumbledore can control people completely against their will, while the people know they're being controlled?" Sirius asked.

Kingsley nodded, "That's how it was for me. I knew I was under his complete control, but I couldn't do anything to fight it."

"This is fucking nuts." Harry muttered under his breath. "First its Voldemort and his ability to transfigure people into magical beings, now its Dumbledore and his ability to take control of anyone completely against their will?" Harry ran his hand frustratedly through his short hair. Fleur had just cut it for him after it had grown a little too long and was getting in the way of his vision.

"We're playing a game that we are decades behind. It was always going to be an upward climb Harry." Sirius reassured him, placing a comforting hand on Harrys shoulder.

"Can someone please go and check on Molly Weasley and make sure she isn't under the same kind of trance? If she isn't, lock her up somewhere anyways. I'll deal with the Weasleys if they get mad at me." Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you sure Harry? She is their mother and they may not forgive you for taking such an action."

"I can't afford to take any risks anymore. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort are playing a game I don't really understand yet. I have to play safe and that means that I can't be worrying about Molly stabbing me in the back at anytime. Deal with her, put her somewhere she can't harm anyone. If she is in some kind of trance, fix her."

"I'll get on it." Moody said. "What about Kingsley?"

Harry looked at the senior auror who was still on the floor with Tonks' arm wrapped around his shoulders. "If he makes a step against me, deal with him however you see fit. Just because he said he's is in some kind of trance doesn't make it true. Watch him." Harry left the Room of Requirement, leaving behind the adults in silence. All of them were surprised with Harrys sudden coldness, but they could all see why he was becoming more cold.

Harry was growing up into the world set before him. One of lies, deceit, and constant danger. He couldn't be the same naive boy that came to Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Too many had betrayed him, too many had made him weak.

He recognized he needed to rise above his enemies to make it out of this alive. Kingsley for all he knew could still be an enemy, an enemy that could kill Fleur and shatter his world. He couldn't take risks any longer. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort were in the game. As far as he was aware, Voldemort still at least didn't have a body, but that didn't make him any less dangerous.

Voldemort was smart and always scheming. He had concocted a plan to steal Harry away during the second task. Dumbledore had his spies, and was staying up to date with the workings of England even though he had long fled the island in disgrace.

Both wizards had investments in England and they wouldn't leave easily. Harry was going to have to fight them back, both of them. They were his enemies, and it was time he started truly looking at them as such. It was war, it has begun. Though no attacks had been made by any of the three sides, the political and espionage war was already well underway, and Harry needed to catch up.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Harrys training is really beginning to show, and the injection of a second wand has greatly improved his power in combat. Things are really going to be heating up soon, especially with Voldemort, and I'm going to give you guys/gals a glimpse into what's going on at Riddle Manor in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed/Followed/Favorited.**


	22. The Mansion

Luna sat down in the library with her books spread out around her. She sat silently and alone as normal, scribbling on a piece of parchment various notes for classes she had the next day. Her radish earrings hung loosely from her ears and her blonde hair was tucked behind a woven grass headband that Fleur had given her as a gift.

She may be called Loony by many in the castle, but she was a true Ravenclaw, being one of the top of her class. She was naturally a genius but hid it under fantasies of fantastical creatures and rhetoric that no one else could understand. No one, other than Harry Potter, who had recently taken her under his thumb, new what she was truly saying.

Harry could see the hidden brilliance that lay beneath the aloof and dreamy persona that Luna put on for the others. She was amazed at his immediate ability to see her for who she really was, and she loved him for it. Not in a romantic way, but in a way a sister would love an older bother. She was happy to know that the sisterly sentiment was returned as well and it made her feel welcomed in the normally strange castle.

Deep inside she had been hurting terribly. She was alone, friendless, motherless, and had a father who was in the beginning stages of dementia. She had no one to turn to, no one to confide in. Then Harry had come along, asking for an interview just before the start of this year and completely changed her life.

At the time, Harry of course had no clue she even existed until that interview. He was always busy with saving the world as was his style. But ever since that first meeting, Harry had looked at her like no one else had, like she was just a normal girl, and he never acted differently towards her like others did. He accepted her, quirks and all, and that one meeting had completely changed her life.

She had an underlying fear that she would go through life completely and utterly alone, much as her father had done since her mothers death. Now though, Harry had given her hope and shown her an outcome that was different than her lonely state.

His greatest gift to her was his introduction to his friends, and proclaiming her as his own friend. This year had completely transformed her. No longer did the bullies in her house steal from her, no longer was she shunned by the other students. Because of Harry, she was accepted and had a place in the school she once didn't have.

Her face turned red when her mind strayed to what happened just last night, when Michael Corner had asked her on a date to Hogsmeade. Never in a million years had she imagined that a boy would be interested in her romantically. She had written off the prospect of having a boyfriend long ago, bu that changed with Fleur.

She smiled, remembering when Fleur had taken her under her wing as a surrogate little sister. Her father wasn't the greatest when it came to female fashion, or discussing boys for that matter. But Fleur was the perfect confidant and the best older sister she could ever have asked for.

The greatest thing about the introduction of Harry into her life though was Aimee, Fleurs best friend. She had quickly become Luna's best friend and they had naturally taken to one another. They shared the same quirky, dreamy personalities that others liked to laugh at, but neither of them cared. The blue haired witch was the greatest thing to walk into her life and it was all because of Harry.

"So Luna, I heard you have a date this weekend?" Harry asked sitting down from the seat across from her. Luna smiled dreamily at Harry, hiding her blush from him. It was a worthless cause. He had the rare ability to see right through her.

"Yes, Harry. Michael was very romantic with his asking."

Harry chuckled, "He better have been." Harry muttered, "If he does anything to upset you, let me know."

"I don't think he will. He is already very scared of you." Luna giggled. Harry was always happy to hear that odd giggle from Luna, something that so rarely happened with her. Like Daphne, she was very guarded and seeing her act almost normal was a blessing.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and underlying happiness in his face, "He's scared of me?"

"Many in this castle are, Harry." Luna said as if it was obvious.

"Scared? Why is he scared of me?" Harry lent back in his chair, the hind legs being propped up by nothing but Harrys passive magic that kept him safe. Such things had started to become common occurrence around the castle. Everyone began to call it 'Just Harry Things' whenever they saw him do something that was once thought impossible.

Luna still hadn't bothered to look up from her reading when she replied. "Scared is the wrong word, more...intimidated."

"Oh. Well good, that just means he won't do anything to upset you." Harry said cheerfully. He wandlessly floated his Defense Against the Dark Arts book onto the table and turned it to the correct page.

"I suppose." Luna sighed.

"Fleur is going to be by your dorm tomorrow morning, yes?" Harry asked, looking up from his own textbook.

"Oh yes. She was very kind to help me with my wardrobe."

"Good, that's good."

"You are not going to confront Michael tomorrow." Luna stated, looking up from her book for the first time.

Harry did his best to look shocked at her words but Luna could see right through Harry just as well as he could to she. "Wha-? I would never." He replied unconvincingly.

"I know you Harry Potter." Luna's normal dreamy personality was gone for the moment. These were the times where Harry liked Luna the most, the times when she showed her real, fierce self. "You are very protective of your friends. But you will not scare Michael tomorrow."

Harry held his hands up in surrender, "I won't, I promise."

"Or follow me and check up on me!"

Harry groaned, "Fine." Harry truthfully didn't like Michael Corner, but he wouldn't tell Luna that. The Ravenclaw was smart, and decent looking, but was a bit crass for Harrys tastes. He would put him in the same boat as Seamus, but if Luna liked him, he would stand by her. And if he hurt her, he would take great pleasure in returning the favor, so it was a win-win he figured. "Kick him if he tries anything." Harry said.

–

"What do you think is going on?" Hermione and Susan sat down in an abandoned classroom. Both were becoming increasingly agitated with constantly being left in the dark. It was obvious to them that something serious was beginning to develop and they were curious as to what it was.

Susans aunt, Amelia, had made several trips to the castle, and each time she had only briefly spoken with Susan before heading off to some private meeting. The fact that Harry was also a part of those meetings and that on a few occasions even the minister was there was more than enough to become suspicious that something was happening.

"It has to involve Dumbledore doesn't it?" Hermione asked. "Why else would they meet so much?"

"But why would my aunt be involved?" Susan asked. "Dumbledore isn't charged with anything illegal, and she has never told me anything about further involvements regarding Dumbledore."

"I think we should just ask Harry." Hermione said for the fifth time. This wasn't the only time the two had met in the last month to discuss what was going. Ever since the second task, Amelia Bones had made several trips to the castle, two of them even being with Minister Fudge. Harry had been present at every single one, or at least they figured he was.

"Why would he tell us anything? If he hasn't said anything to us yet, he wouldn't say anything to us now." Susan responded. She adjusted herself in the old rickety wooden chair she sat in. The classroom was very old with cobwebs covering the ceiling and the furniture close to breaking.

"It doesn't hurt to try." The two girls agreed and began to seek out Harry in the Great Hall where he was surrounded by several others asking for tips on their defense capabilities. An eager first year was taking up most of his time with question after question. Harry took the time to answer every single one, not showing any signs of irritation. Those that knew him well however, could tell he wasn't happy being bombarded with so many questions.

"Harry, can we ask you something?" Susan said once the two of them drew close.

This was the opening Harry was looking for to escape his prison in the Great Hall. "Of course." He responded quickly. He hopped up from his seat at the Hufflepuff table and walked out with the two girls and into the same abandoned classroom the girls had first discussed their plans to confront Harry. "Thank you for that." Harry breathed out, sitting down in a nearby chair. Dobby appeared suddenly with a slip of paper.

"Hold on." Harry said as he grabbed the paper from Dobby and began reading. "Tell, Sirius, the time is fine."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby bowed deeply and vanished with a small pop.

"What was that about?" Susan questioned, sitting herself down. Hermione did the same. She looked unfavorably at where Dobby had just popped away. SPEW was still a large part of her efforts at the school, and no matter what anyone told her of the matters of house elves, she refused to see them as anything but slaves. Hermione was stubborn beyond reason, a good trait, and sometimes a bad trait.

"The confirmation for the press conference with Minister Fudge about the bill to authorize lethal force for aurors." Harry responded casually. "What is it you wanted to speak about?" He leaned back into his chair, propping his legs up onto a nearby desk.

"We wanted to know what is going on." Susan said abruptly, getting straight to the point.

Harry looked at the pair questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Harry. We know something is going on. My aunt wouldn't be making so many trips here if nothing was happening." Susan responded tersely.

Harry glanced between the two, studying them. "Right now?" He paused for a moment. "Nothing is going on. Nothing that I can tell you about that is." He kept his face completely emotionless, using a new skill Remus had walked him through using Occlumency. It allowed one to have complete control over their facial expressions, even the minute ones that humans were inherently able to pick up.

"That's bullshit, Harry. We know something is going on." Susan exclaimed. Harry looked at Hermione briefly, seeing as she hadn't yet said anything. He could see the semi-discomfort in her demeanor about confronting him. It was understandable seeing as their friendship was already not what it once was and she probably didn't want to ruin what they had gotten back.

"Even if something was going on, why would I tell you?" Harry allowed his cold demeanor out for a moment. He had to develop this personality when it came to matters regarding Voldemort and Dumbledore. This was practice for him, to be able to compartmentalize information and distinguish a loyal, needed friend, from just regular friend. By Amelia's orders, Susan had to just be a friend, but not a needed one.

Susans mouth opened and closed multiple times before she found the words. It was clear she hadn't expected him to challenge her on this. "Because I'm you're friend! Friends tell each other things!" She exclaimed.

"You're right, friends do tell each other things. But friends also trust in one another, and that means when I'm keeping something from you, you should trust that I am keeping something from you for a reason."

Susans eyes narrowed at Harry while Hermione stayed quiet, watching the exchange with interest, "My aunt!" Susan blurted out. Harry was surprised with her deduction abilities but he really shouldn't have been. She had announced already that she wished to become a solicitor, so she already knew she had the ability to read people, even ones as stone faced as Harry.

"Yes, take it up with your aunt. If you can convince her, I'll tell you what I know." Harry said, already knowing the game was up between the two of them. It wasn't his place to get involved in-between family affairs.

"Or you can tell me now. My aunt doesn't always know what's best for me!" Susan said indignantly.

"I can only tel you to take it up with her. I won't say anything to you without her approval." Harry responded robotically.

"Hermione, aren't you going to say anything?" Susan asked, looking to her friend for some help.

"I would hope you can tell me whatever is going on Harry. I don't like being kept in the dark, but if you feel I need to be, I won't hold it against you." Harry nodded satisfied at Hermione. She gave him a soft smile in return and ignored the betrayed look on Susans face.

"Good. Now, I'm starving, let's get some food." Hermione gave a light chuckle and Susan slightly scowled but followed them anyways. They walked back into the Great Hall with Harry. Fleur was already seated at the Hufflepuff table as had become the norm. Cedric sat next to her and was in conversation about the third and final task for the TriWizard Tournament. None of the champions had a clue as to what it was going to be and were growing increasingly nervous about it. Even Krum had approached Harry wondering if he had heard anything.

It was still a couple months off, but the fact that they didn't know what it was meant they couldn't really prepare for it. The good thing was that this gave Harry more and more time to prepare for Voldemort, and with Moodys and Kingsleys teachings, he was rapidly increasing in skill. Harry allowed Shacklebolt to continue training him, agreeing with Moody that he was no longer under the control of Dumbledore. Kingsley was also very eager to further train Harry, having a renewed vigor to get revenge on the ex-headmaster. Sirius was a good teacher, having passed the auror academy with flying colors, but nothing equaled Moodys and Kingsleys experience in the field and Harry was grateful to be under their tutelage.

Between the two of them, they had begun running Harry through mock combat situations, forcing him to take on three plus combatants at a time, and each time Harry had found a way to come out unharmed. After each night, Harry prided himself on making Moody giddy about the next night of training. He could tell the grizzled auror was excited to teach him, and Alastor constantly praised him, spouting that he had finally found a true prodigy and someone worth teaching.

Tonks a few times had shown some irritation when Kinglsey and Moody had harped praises on Harry. The two aurors had once been her previous teachers through the academy, and she was their favorite before him. All the irritation was taken away by a simple kiss from Remus who could also see her discomfort at seeing Harry constantly praised by her former mentors.

The odd couple had grown more and more serious throughout the year and Harry was beginning to wonder when Remus would propose, or Tonks for that matter. She wasn't the kind to wait around for anything and was just as capable, probably even more capable, of popping the question.

Sirius had dubbed his and Fleurs relationship boring already since they were, 'too cute', as Emmy said, and instead focused on Tonks and Remus where much more drama was to be had. The old werewolf was in a constant state of unease and never knew what to do with his much younger girlfriend.

Harry and Sirius had to constantly remind him that Tonks, though younger, was definitely interested, and yet, even though he was dating her, he refused to fully accept it, thinking she would leave him at any moment. It had become a bet between the others on who would propose first. Harry had his bet on Tonks for July 20th. That was the same date as Sirius and Emmys wedding where Harry was asked to be the co-best man along with Remus. It was nice to think about something other than Dumbledore or Voldemort and he was greatly looking forward to the celebration.

What scared Harry however, were the questions directed at him about Fleur. Everyone could tell by now their relationship was serious, and so, despite his young age, many began to speculate in the media when he would ask Fleur to marry him. It was still way to soon for him to be thinking about such things and the topic scared him. What scared him more was what Fleur was thinking about it. She was three years older than him and around the age when many witches got engaged.

The two of them had avoided the topic like the plague, neither even talking about Sirius' wedding that was coming up in July. Harry hoped she wouldn't feel it was time for something like marriage just yet. But if he had anything to go by, the two of them were on the same page regarding most things, and she probably wasn't yet ready for marriage as well. Or kids... He shuddered at the thought of having kids at the moment with everything else he had on his plate. Throw in a baby and things would get too hectic for his brain to function.

–

Tracy walked down into the Slytherin dorms deep in thought. She had just received a troubling letter from her father and wasn't sure what to think or do about it. Draco watched her keenly as she entered the common room and walked passed him. She knew full well why he was interested in her appearance. It was highly possible that he was already in the know on what her fathers letter contained since it had to do with his fathers master, and her fathers for that matter.

She wasted no time in leaving the common room eager to leave the prying eyes of several others and headed towards her own room where she could have some privacy. Slytherin, unlike Gryffindor, had their own rooms with which they could do what they wanted.

Because of this, many had learned charms to increase the size of their room, as well as conjure furniture. It was expected for the females to know such things since they would be expected to run the household once married off to another pureblood. The males were supposed to know the wards to keep their family safe and so Hogwarts had acted as a trial ground for future couples.

Since the beginning of the house, the males had created an unwritten rule that in the females dorm you could place a protective ward over a female, making them off limits to any others in the house. Of course, as years passed and women stood up for themselves, it had become to mean more of a couples thing, but some males, like Draco, adhered to the old pureblood traditions, and placed wards over several of the females in his year, attempting to 'claim' them.

Tracy was one of the girls that had a protected dorm by Draco, and because he was considered the leader of Slytherin, no one messed with her security. It was also happen stance that Draco didn't interfere with her since he was too busy being with Pansy every evening, luckily for her and Daphne who was also under the protection of Draco.

She slipped into her room and was surprised to see Daphne already laid out on her bed reading a book. "Something wrong?" Daphne asked, seeing Tracys distraught face. She didn't say anything, simply handing over the letter over and sitting down at her desk to wait for Daphne's reaction.

The two girls were silent for a moment as Daphne read over the letter. "What are you going to do?" She asked after reading the letter quickly for a second time.

"What can I do?" Tracy responded, a desperate tone to her voice. She sagged in her chair and banged her forehead on the desk in frustration.

"Your parents would be killed it you didn't listen! You have no choice here Trace." Daphne responded. She stood up and walked over to Tracy and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Tracy covered her face with her arms and began to sob. "W-what i-if Harry c-can do something about this?"

"Harry can't help you with this and you know that. If you tell anyone else, that only risks your family."

"Y-you d-don't know t-that." She puttered out. Daphne stayed quiet, knowing her friend just needed time to think things over. She would come to the right decision quickly, one that she could see immediately. Sometimes, people just weren't given a choice in matters.

The two of them stayed close to one another for several hours until Tracy had finally calmed down. After she had cried herself to sleep, Daphne slipped out of her room and into the hallway. She looked over the parchment that was sent to Tracy by her father as she traveled to the Owlery. She had just enough to time to get off her own message before it was after hours and could run the risk of getting into trouble by the prefects.

The way to the Owlery was quiet and she only ran into a few people she recognized but no one said anything to her, which she was glad for. Upon reaching the owlery she called for her Eagle Owl, Achilles, that normally sat in its roost near Hedwig. The large, gorgeous brown bird of prey, swooped down to her shoulder upon seeing her.

Daphne pulled a piece of parchment from her robes along with a quill and began scribbling a note. "Take this to Cygnus." She then shoved the owl off her shoulder and briefly watched as it took flight into the night sky. She took a moment to enjoy the cool breeze that flowed through her long blonde hair before heading back into the stuffy castle.

"Hey Daph!" Harry called from the far end of the 5th floor. He walked up with Fleur on his arm. "What has you out so late?" She groaned softly knowing Harry couldn't hear her from this distance. She didn't want Harry to know what was going on with Tracy, especially if it could mean her parents lives. If Tracy decided to forsake her parents for Harry, that was her call, but she wasn't going to betray her best friend if she decided to side against Harry.

Daphne stopped and put on a fake smile, "Oh you know, just sending off a letter to my father."

"Ah, are your parents doing well?" The cheerful couple came to a stop in front of her. Though she didn't have any wanting for Harry, she definitely didn't like seeing the couple so happy. It only reminded her of her own loneliness.

"Very well." Daphne began. Harry could immediately sense something was slightly off with his best friend, he could see some unease in her posture, but refused to use legilemency to figure out what was wrong. He had already vowed to not use the mind arts to figure out his friends thoughts and feelings, especially his best friends, or his girlfriend. It was a major invasion of privacy Remus continuously reminded him. "My father sends his regards."

Harry looked at Daphne slightly puzzled, "I wasn't aware he liked me all that much?"

Daphne turned slightly pink, "He doesn't!" She said quickly, "Or...he does. It's just, you know, he has a reputation, and can't publicly be seen as liking you."

Harry nodded his head, "Right. Political differences and all. Well I hope he doesn't take it too personal with all the attacks against him in the Wizengamot." The Greengrass' had been opposed to most of what Harry had tried to pass through legislation. Politics would have it that on a few occasions, Harry had to attack Cygnus' less than _honorable_ business tactics. He had monopolized the potions industry through shady business tactics.

Daphne chuckled, "No, he doesn't. It's just business, he understands."

"Good, well I should be getting Fleur back to her room. I'll talk to you later Daph." Harry gave Daphne one last soft smile and started down the staircases, leaving Daphne alone.

She waited several minutes before following them down and taking a turn into the dungeons. "Where have you been?" Malfoy asked once she was back inside the common room. Most people had retired for the evening, leaving only her, Draco, a few older Slytherins, and Theo who sat off in a secluded corner reading a book. He looked up once he heard Draco open his mouth and watched with some interest.

"That's is none of your business Draco." She went to move passed him but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and yanking her back around.

"Oh, but I think it is." He took a step forward, putting himself only inches from her. She could feel his vile breath on her face and forced herself to remain cold and aloof. "You are mine, I have a right to know where you were."

Daphnes eyes squinted dangerously at the blonde, "You should know by now, I am not yours, and never will be." She hissed out, her voice cold, allowing zero emotion to filter through. "Unhand me before you find your bits in your mouth."

"You are-" Draco didn't get any other words out as Daphnes right foot came up and struck Draco between the legs. He dropped to his knees and Daphne followed up with a knee to the face, knocking him onto his back and breaking his nose.

Daphne leaned over the downed Malfoy, "Never presume that you can order me around again." She said in a casual manor. Theo watched with mild interest, the beginnings of a smile on his face as he took in the pleasure of seeing Malfoy embarrassed in front of the other older students. Blood poured from Draco's nose and filled his mouth, keeping him from being able to splutter out a response.

Daphne left the Malfoy scion on the floor and headed to her own dorm. She sighed, looking down at her robes that now had smatterings of blood on it. She removed her clothing and placed it in a nearby basket where the house elves would take her clothes and wash them for her.

She collapsed back onto her bed after removing Tracy's letter from the bloodied robes and unfurled it once more. She read it for the fifth time and sighed, "What to do."

–

Thunder echoed off the rolling hills and lightning lit up the clouded night sky. Rain poured down onto the old beaten up mansion that rested in the hillside. The windows shook from the howling winds and rattled as the heavy rain rapped against them. Inside the castle-like mansion, a large extravagant dining room was filled to the brim with dark cloaked figures, many of them drenched from the outside rain.

"How wonderful to see all of you gathered here like days of old. My most loyal and...competent followers." A sinister hiss crossed the room with no problem, easily being heard by all, over every boom of thunder or pattering of rain. "Soon, I will once again regain my body, and we will conquer this pitiful world."

"Are our plans on schedule?" Many of these dark cloaked figures sat at a fine long dining table. At one end sat a man wearing a silver mask that was engraved with several designs depicting battles of long ago. He remained completely quiet and impassive, not even having his hood up like the others in the room did.

At the other end of the table was a large snake that sat coiled on the chair, protecting a grotesque form at its center. The only thing visible of the grotesque form was a bone white wand that sat pointed towards the middle of the table.

On the table, being looked at by all in the room was a strangled woman, dried blood trickling from her mouth, eyes, and ears. Her cold, lifeless eyes bulged from their sockets and her tongue was bright purple, protruding out from her mouth. Flies danced around her corpse, buzzing with glee as they feasted.

"They are m'lord. Our spies have almost finished their preparations." Another cold gruff voice said from the grotesque figures left. He took off his black hood to reveal his face in the grim light. It was disheveled and showing signs of severe wounds inflicted just recently. His whole body shook with every word and his blue eyes held no light, almost as if he were some walking corpse.

"Good. Make sure you do not disappoint me again Barty, it will not be good for you if you do."

"Yes, m'lord." He bowed his head deeply and cowered back into his chair, placing his hood back over his head to shower his face his in shadow.

"What news of the Wizengamot Lucius?"

A tall man took off his robe, he sat just two seats down from the Dark Lord. His long silver blonde hair cascaded down his shoulders and his pale features glowed in the little moonlight that shown through the stained glass windows.

"The Potter boy has gathered quite a group of people around him. My money doesn't hold the same weight it once did, I'm afraid to say. Potter has much sway with the minister and it is making things...difficult on the political spectrum."

"Do not worry about the boy." Voldemort hissed. "He will soon be dead, and you will once again regain control over those fools. See that you are ready to control those imbeciles when the time comes."

Lucius bowed his head low, "Yes m'lord." He also replaced his hood.

"Has anyone been able to contact Severus?" The room stayed quiet. "Mulciber? I tasked you with this, did I not?" Last month, Snape had been forced to resign after Harry had successfully gotten a ban on teachers possessing the Dark Mark passed in the Wizengamot. Snape of course, had resigned before his arms were forcefully checked by aurors, but it was a disgraceful resignation nonetheless, and another blow to Dumbledore, since it was widely publicized that Dumbledore continuously defended the potions master.

Now, Snape had vanished to the wind, much like Dumbledore himself. Harry suspected the two were in the same location. Snape had nowhere to go other than Dumbledore. Without Dumbledores constant protection and guidance, it wouldn't have taken Snape long to be figured out by Voldemort for what he most likely was, a spy. There was no other reason for a man like Dumbledore to keep someone like Snape around.

"It's impossible to find him Lord. Not even the ministry has been able to locate him."

Voldemort remained quiet for several minutes, "He has either fled, which makes him an enemy, or gone to the old fool, which also makes him an enemy. Kill him if he shows his face." Voldemort paused for a moment. He began to feel the tiredness that came with his morbid body. "Now, tell me of young Harry. What has become of him?"

"There are only rumors." Lucius started.

"Rumors?" Voldemort hissed out.

"Yes, ones that he has slain a basilisk." Voldemort was for the brief moment, happy he was just a mere grotesque husk of a baby that Wormtail had stolen from its now dead mother. It helped hide his surprise from his followers. "He is also leading a defense club at Hogwarts, and has shown...impressive abilities during the TriWizard Tournament."

"Yes, Rookwood. Can I assume Harry killed him since no one has heard from him?"

"We don't know for sure. What happened under the lake, no one really knows."

"Rumors are just rumors." Travers spoke up, a snarl forming on his face. Everyone looked at him, waiting to see what he had to say. "The boy is fourteen and was hospitalized by Bulgarian brutes at the World Cup."

"He killed one and captured the others." Goyle retorted.

Travers laughed a cruel laugh, "They are foreign brutes with no real skill. A little girl could beat them." Others around the table laughed.

"When will our spy fill us in on Potter?" Voldemort asked. He didn't need to hear what his followers opinions of the boy were. He needed to know the truth. He feared that Dumbledore had begun to train him, and that the prophecy foretold his death at the hands of this boy. But, believing such a thing is what led him to the current state he was in. The boy was just a boy, and he had taken steps to make himself immortal, steps no one would be able to guess about.

"In three days." Barty responded.

"Good. Dismissed, all of you." Everyone in the room quickly filed out of the room leaving Voldemort to his thoughts. The man wearing black robes and a silver mask waited for everyone to leave before he himself left without saying a word.

This body he was in was not one that could sustain him for long. He had to sleep most of the time and couldn't keep his wits about him for longer than an hour. This evening was the first time he had felt strong enough to have a meeting with all of his inner circle.

Nagini uncoiled herself from the protective barrier and slithered down the chair, only to reappear with a small peace of bread smashed between her jagged teeth. This was what he hated most of all, not even his loathing for Potter, muggles, the ministry, or Dumbledore, surpassed this hatred. Being fed mushed bread by a snake was by far the most demeaning thing he had ever done in his life.

Still, death was always the worst thing imaginable. It's why he had gone through such lengths to protect his life. Some would consider it vile, he however thought it smart. Why would a wizard, one such as he, not take steps to make himself immortal? He had so much greatness and power to thrust upon the world, the real ability to enact change for the greater good, why would he allow himself to die and waste such potential?

Grindelwald had been the true patriot of history, and Dumbledore, the old meddling fool himself, had gone and thrown the world back into chaos, making it something weak and corrupt. Something that Dumbledore, the corrupt individual he was, only benefited himself and no one else.

It was now up to him to fix the troubled world, and no matter the cost in life, it was worth it. Once he was in power, the world would be made right once again. The rightful will live, the weak and corruptible will die. Muggles and those of lesser blood would be made slaves, put into their rightful place, and the powerful and mighty would take their places as the natural rulers of the world. He, of course, would be above them all, the supreme leader of the world, and the most powerful. A god in the minds of those lesser than he.

His mind settled onto Harry Potter, the boy who had set his plans back by a decade. The boy that had remained a conundrum these last several years. He had killed Quirrell, a weak-minded fool albeit, but still, a grown wizard with experience in combat.

The magic surrounding the boy was ancient, magic that had taken several years to figure out, but now he had created the perfect ritual to counteract it. One that would see his body returned and at the same time give him the ability to kill Potter.

Ever since returning to Britain, Pettigrew had given him copies of the various Daily Prophets spouting the praises of the boy, their hero, their chosen one. It was obviously all lies, fabrications, just like those children books. No child of his age could slay a basilisk, especially the one that rested in the Chamber of Secrets. No one could ever be as powerful as him. Not even Dumbledore was as powerful as him. This was clearly a ruse by Dumbledore to prop up the childs fame for his own gain. He had only to figure out what game the old man was playing.

–

Harry smiled as the patronuses danced around him, silver trails of smoke left in their wake. All kinds of creatures joined together and their masters laughed and cheered along with them, happy to be able to perform the difficult spell. Many in the Great Hall had stopped to watch the display by several of the older students as they showed off their mastering of the patronus charm.

"Great job!" Harry exclaimed gleefully, a look of pride on his face. More than half of the seventh years had been able to perform a full corporeal patronus and several of the sixth years had also managed it. It was more than he had expected truthfully. It was rewarding to see others improve over the course of the months since he had started this club, much like it was probably rewarding for Sirius to watch his own improvement during their nightly sessions.

"I think that is all for the evening!" He called out, bringing the session to an end. The students gathered around him like normal. Harry spotted Ron amongst the crowd, this being only his third time showing up. Draco had even begun to show himself at the meetings, though he refused to do anything that anyone told him to do. He simply stood in the corner of the hall and practiced beating up his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was the forever cheerleader and praised him throughout the evening about his magical prowess. Most had just grown accustomed to ignoring them.

"All of you are improving quickly and I'm happy to see it. Due to the third task coming up in just a month, I will have to stop my involvement in the club in order to focus fully on the task." A few grumbles were heard, but for most others, they just nodded in understanding. Many by now wanted Harry to win and had even offered to help in any way they could.

"Professor Flitwick will formerly take over, along with Professor Black." Sirius had quickly grown to be one of the favorite professors at the school. Whether it was his boyish charm or his rugged good looks was still being disputed amongst the girls in the castle that made him easily the best teacher. Sirius' ego had grown immensely due to this praise but Emmy was quick to reign him back in when necessary. Harry had grown quite fond of Emmy over the last several months.

They had spent more time together since she was set to marry Sirius during the summer, and Sirius thought it a good idea for them to get know each other better than they already did. She never tried to mother him like Molly had, instead, she was just another ear for him to speak his stresses to, and didn't try and solve every issue he had. She didn't try to act like she understood what he was going through either and he liked that about her.

"Continue to practice and study on your own and have a good evening! If you have any questions, feel free to ask if you see me walking in the halls." The students mingled for awhile longer and Harry spent his time talking with Filius and Sirius. They knew of his plans to take time off from the Defense Club and had already come up with a schedule for the remaining meetings. There were only just ten more meetings before the end of the year and so they didn't have much to plan for.

Eventually the students disappeared and Harry began his trek back up to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry!" He let out a groan, recognizing the voice. He was wondering when this conversation was going to happen. Harry spun around and saw Ron approaching him.

Just a few days ago, Harry had asked Sirius to place Mrs. Weasley under further surveillance, or more like, keep her locked down for the time being. Both Remus, Sirius, Moody, and Arthur had visited with her a number of times to try and figure out if she was under the same spell that Kingsley was, but none of them could determine that she was.

It appeared that she had done everything completely of her own free will, and not because Dumbledore had forced her to. Harry had made the difficult call to keep her locked up for now in a small room on Raven Isle that was being attended to by Dobby.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked. He kept his hands at the ready, just in case the red head was looking for a fight.

"What did you do with my mother?" He asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I already told your brothers. I do not think she has come back for good reasons. Even your father agreed." Harry replied coolly, not allowing any emotion into his voice. Fred and George had already approached him about the matter, and he even had received a letter from both Bill and George. None of the older brothers had any harsh feelings for his decision, all of them feeling the betrayal of their mother deeply. Ginny had remained completely silent on the issue, but by the few scathing looks he had received from her, he knew where she stood.

"She's my mother! You can't just imprison her!"

"You're right, I can't. That's why I asked your father for permission... permission he granted by the way. Anyways, she isn't _imprisoned_. She's being taken care of quite well." Molly was in reality probably having the best time of her life, having a house elf at her beck and call and staying on a beach. The irritated look on Dobby's face every time Harry saw him was enough to know that Molly had many demands of him.

"My father would never agree to this!" Ron scoffed in disbelief.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Do you not speak to your family Ronald? I already had this talk with them. Even your older brothers agreed with me."

"They wouldn't talk behind my back about something like this." Ron said smugly, but Harry could see in his eyes the beginning of doubt in his words. Doubt that his family would actually include him in on a decision like this. Doubt that his family respected him anymore.

Harry sighed, hoping to take some advantage of Rons somewhat befuddled state, "Speak to them about this. If you find my words false, come see me and yell at me all you wish." Harry turned and began walking away from Ron who stood frozen, deep in thought at Harry's words. "Oh, and Ron?" Harry spun back around, getting the attention of Ron. "Trying to be different from your brothers for the sake of being different, isn't good. They're your family, you don't have to be better or worse." Harry left Ron standing alone in the middle of the entrance hall, silence descending over the empty hall.

 **Thank you to everyone that has favorited/reviewed/followed.**


	23. Ghost

Harry slowly crawled into the small, nicely decorated den room through a window that he had vanished. The room was dark and he was easily able to creep in the shadows. He had already charmed his feet to make no noise when he stepped, but still felt the need to step gingerly around the room. He wore for the first time a dark green, almost black, basilisk scale jacket that Sirius had gone through great lengths to get him. Along with the jacket were a pair of similar colored dragonhide gloves, boots and black cargo pants that had various charms to make them somewhat protective.

Sirius had gotten him this new attire, partly because he swore, along with Fleur, it made him look like the true, powerful public figure he was becoming, but more importantly it also kept him safe from potential attacks. In truth, Harry also liked the look of the new outfit on him. Sirius said the last piece of the outfit would be coming on his birthday, and was also to remain a secret, which greatly piqued his interest as to what it might be.

Once into the room and recognizing no threats, he transformed into his tiger animagus, Haunt, who had been named so because Sirius said that there was no other image more haunting than his glowing green eyes in the pitch black of night.

He used his enhanced senses to try and smell his prey and even put his ear to the ground to listen and feel for any movements of his potential victims that were located somewhere in the house. The house itself wasn't all that large, nestled into a small valley with farmland around it. It was in essence in the middle of nowhere and the closest village was a thirty minute broom ride away. He couldn't sense anything and so moved to the door that opened into a well lit hallway. Not being able to hear or feel anything, Haunt wandlessly cracked the door just barely. Pictures of strangers hung from the walls, but do to the lateness of the night, the figures in the pictures were sound asleep.

Not being able to see any movement and still not hearing anything, Haunt crept into the hall slowly, wandlessly turning the lights off as he moved. He paused, trying to listen for any sudden movements to the lights going out, but still, could hear nothing. His prey was keeping calm and steady wherever they were, or more than likely hadn't figured he was in the house yet. He slowly stalked down the hall, his large padded paws completely silent on the carpeted floor.

As he moved close to the end of the hall, he began to hear the faint beating of a heart, a slow thud-thud, coming from a room to his right. Haunt transformed back into Harry and he placed a minor stunning ward on the door. If anyone opened the door and they weren't paying iny remote attention, they would be stunned immediately by the ward, almost like a trip wire setting off a bomb.

Once finishing his work, he went back into his animagus form and continued further down the hall until it opened up into a large living room that was connected to a kitchen. He could see some light coming from the kitchen as well as muffled voices that were whispering quietly to one another. Haunt sat in the darkened hall, patiently waiting for one of his prey to move into the open where he could see them.

A few minutes passed before one of his prey, a male with long dark hair, moved to a nearby couch and sat down. The man was followed by a female, and she sat down next to the him on the couch, a bowl of what smelled like popcorn being shared by the two of them. The darkened living room brightened from a television screen that briefly glowed blue from the text, _"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."_ , which then gave way to further yellow text.

Haunt crept slowly behind the couch, his midnight black fur briefly illuminated by the yellow that scrolled down the television screen. "What are we watching?" The man said, his slick smooth voice broken up sightly by the popcorn kernals in his mouth.

"Honestly, how can you be so culturally dense!" The woman exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Haunt silently made his way into the dimly lit kitchen searching for the last of his prey. He knew there were others lurking somewhere around the house, but had yet to spot any of them.

His nose began to pick up the intense smell of pipe smoke coming from nearby. He moved to the back kitchen door and saw two men sitting down on the steps sharing a pipe. They were talking to one another but Haunt couldn't hear anything they said. He could sense a silencing ward over them which was why he hadn't heard them earlier.

Haunt crouched behind the kitchen counter that separated the living room and the kitchen, and began to formulate a plan. He now knew where every enemy was in the house if the intelligence he was given was correct, and was going to be able to surprise them if he played this right. Quickly, he formulated a plan in his head and padded his way over to the back door again.

Haunt focused on the door and made it swing open abruptly while at the same time turned off the lights to the kitchen, putting himself completely in the dark. "Ruddy doors been doin' that all day. It's time I got it fixed." One of the men said to the other ear-ringed, dark skinned man outside after he took down the silencing ward. He walked into the house and only a few feet from the very large 600 pound tiger that sat patiently in the shadows. Harry had his eyes closed as to not show his vibrant green eyes in the dark, using his other senses to know precisely when to spring the trap he made.

Once the man was fully inside, Haunt pounced, his jaws locking tightly around his preys leg and dragging him further into the shadows of the kitchen. The man let out a shout alerting everyone else in the house to a threat. "Someones here! In the house!" The dark skinned man shouted from outside, the pipe still in his mouth. He rushed into the darkness that was the kitchen, as the couple on the couch quickly jumped up and headed into the kitchen as well. As soon as they were about to light their wands to illuminate their surroundings, a crash and a yelp sounded from the hallway. "He's in the back!" The man who had been on the couch said, rushing off with the other two behind him. Haunt, who had briefly transformed into Harry in order to choke out his victim, sat still in the shadows until they left his sight. His victim was only able to watch helplessly as the air was cut off from his brain and couldn't even say anything to his friends who rushed off to the back of the house, since Harry had quickly silenced him.

Just as the couple had rounded the corner, Harry, who had quickly transformed back into Haunt after dealing with his first prey, followed them closely, grabbing the dark skinned man by the leg and pulled him back into the living room where the now orange filled screen showed his impressive, musculature, figure off to his prey. The man let out a brief scream of surprise before Haunt had transformed into Harry and stunned him.

Harry flicked his second wand into his hand and sent a blasting hex at the hall, catching the woman who had carelessly ran back into the living room, looking to help the dark skinned man. It caught her in the stomach and sent her through the front door of the house and out into the open air. She was instantly knocked unconscious from the force of the spell and wouldn't get up anytime soon.

The last man tried to aim his wand around the corner blindly to catch him off guard, but Harry already had another blasting hex sent at him. It broke through the corner of the wall and nicked the man in the shoulder, sending him spinning into the wall behind him, hitting it with a dull thud before falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Harry stunned the man and then calmly walked out into the night air. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. His spectral tiger shot off into the night sky at blazing speed. It looked like a shooting star as it raced across the night time sky. Two minutes later, a team of men wearing dark cloaks and black masks to hide their faces apparated onto the premises.

"You've done well, I see." One of the men said, his voice guff. He walked up to Harry with a slight limp and surveyed the woman who lay unconscious nearby, nudging her slightly with his black boot. Harry could swear he saw a smile on the mans face beneath the mask.

Harry shrugged, "Wasn't difficult." The masked man snorted, moving passed Harry and into the house without another word. Seconds later, Amelia and Moody apparated nearby and Harry walked over to them. Moody had a rare smile plastered on his face and even Amelia looked impressed at his work.

"You did well." Amelia said.

"Well? The boy is bloody brilliant!" Another masked man said. He was leaning over the unconscious woman, examining her with his wand.

"I agree with Unspeakable Reaper." Moody said, a hint of pride in his voice. In the last month his training had moved beyond just that of his teachers and the Room of Requirement. Amelia and Moody both had contacts in the Unspeakable Department, a department named thusly for a reason. They couldn't speak about anything they did, their work deemed highly classified, and not even the Minister of Magic fully knew what they were doing.

Amelia had suggested Harry begin to train with a small team of them, Ghost Squad as they were called. They were a group of seven Unspeakables, trained to take down the most fierce dark wizards imaginable. After the last wizarding war, the group was created in order to stop the rise of any other Voldemort styled Dark Lords. Harry had told them early on that Voldemort was going to be returning and was never truly dead. He was surprised to see that they didn't look all that shocked at the news, having already suspected it for awhile.

This unspeakable team weren't peace keepers like the aurors, but battle-hardened warriors like Moody, and less beat up...and younger. They had a great deal of experience in catching dark wizards, having spent the better half of the last decade tracking and imprisoning them, and were often employed by various other ministries around the world. This group was kept so secret, Harry wasn't even allowed to tell Fleur of their existence. Very few people did know of this group and they were going to be acting as Harrys team when the time came for war. Amelia only knew of them because she had full knowledge of any Auror or Unspeakable operative group actively working in the field since she was the Head of the DMLE. Moody knew of them because he had trained several of them, and worked two years on Ghost Squad.

Over the last month they had continuously ran him through the ringer every night, testing not only his magical prowess, but his ability to perform under pressure and deadly situations. Luckily for him, he excelled in such situations, having already had much practice before hand and it showed in his tests. His nightly trianing with Sirius and Remus had taken a back foot to them, and each night, harry found himself doing solo missions like what he had done tonight.

Ghost Squad was much more focused on making the training missions as realistic as possible. Minerva had allowed him a pass to leave the castle each night and she knew better than to ask questions, especially when the permission was personally signed by Amelia. Because of his nightly training with these battle-hardened warriors, he had now only been getting two hours of sleep a night, but was glad to know now that he only needed that amount. His recuperation abilities were quite profound and he found that he didn't even need to skimp on his normal, morning physical workouts.

He had yet to meet his team members for real, all of them still wearing their black masks around him, but that would come after he was officially allowed onto the team. They didn't want to give up their identities to somehow who may not make it through the trials to become a part of their team. There were strict requirements to joining this highly secret team, and even though he was Harry Potter, they didn't care, and he like that about them.

Right now, he was still in the training stage. He had insisted on going through the same trials that the team members had to to earn their spot on Ghost Squad and he was quickly flying through them. The trials weren't really designed for someone like him, but Harry still felt it necessary to go through the same steps and prove himself to them.

"Bloody hell, I wanted to watch that movie!" Harry chuckled, hearing Sirius' groggy voice inside the house. "I didn't even see the boy! How am I supposed to fight something I can't see!"

"He's becoming scary for sure. Whoever is training him now is doing a fine job." Kingsleys voice sounded in the house in response. Kingsley, Sirius, Emmy, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley had volunteered for this night of training. They didn't know anything, other than that Harry would be attacking them sometime this weekend. Harry had begun to stalk the house on Friday night and didn't attack until Sunday night, as he was taught to. The two days prior had been entirely reconnaissance before he made his move. The Burrow had made a fine target for Harry, already knowing the layout of the place, but it still made a good beginning mission for him.

Sirius had found an interesting ward in an old, unseen book in the Black library which allowed the area inside the ward to use electricity. Of course, Arthur had been thrilled at that when he learned of such a ward and demanded for Sirius to set him up with it. Emmy, who was muggleborn, had helped Arthur with setting up the television and bought a VCR and taught him how to operate it. Rumor had it that Arthur was having trouble focusing on his work due to things he called 'muggle theatre'.

"All members were clearly taken out without any harm coming to you." Another masked man said, walking up to Harry. Unlike the others, this mans mask was solid gold, showing vibrantly in the pale moonlight. It was engraved with a black cross that connected the chin, eyes, and forehead. "The final phase of your training is over, welcome to Ghost, Haunt." Harry shook hands with the masked man he knew to be the squad leader and his new boss, Specter.

He had barely spoken with Ghost Leader Specter, usually getting his training briefings from Reaper or Banshee, the only woman on the team. The man behind the gold mask was intimidating, his voice cold and emotionless, the eyes that shown through the masks slits were dull blue and blank. Harry could only imagine what the man looked like without the mask on.

"Thank you, sir."

"Due to your status as a student, you will instead report for training every evening in place of your other private teachings that have been taking place, as you have this last month. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Where at sir?" Harry had yet to be introduced to their private training facility that he knew existed, just not where. Specter handed him a slip of paper and he immediately realized this meant that the training ground was under the Fidelius Charm. Specter shook Harrys hand once more before disapparating without even the smallest of pops. Harry was impressed with the silence of it, he himself not even being able to be fully silent when apparating.

"Thank you so much for this Amelia, Alastor." Harry said once the other members of Ghost had congratulated him and left.

Amelia waved off his thanks, "You needed a team. One that could truly follow you into the heat of battle, which we know that's where you're eventually headed. Alastor is old and wounded."

"Hey!" Moody exclaimed but Amelia ignored him.

"Myself and Kingsley are taken by out duties as aurors, and Sirius...he has other things to worry about now." Harry looked fondly at his godfather who walked out of the house with Kingsley right behind him. Tonks trailed behind the two, apparently she was the one that had set off Harrys stun ward and gone down. Arthur had a white bandage around his thigh where Haunt had bit him and he hobbled out of the house with the help of Tonks.

Sirius headed over to Emmy and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her soundly on the lips. She giggled, whispering something into his ear. Sirius grinned from ear to ear and picked her up into his arms making Emmy laugh even more. They were clearly happy together, a blind man could see it, and it put a smile on everyones face anytime they saw them.

Harry knew that this war was no longer Sirius' to fight. He was getting married and probably going to be starting a family soon. Sirius would kick and scream at Harry and demand to fight along beside him, but Harry recognized that Ghost Squad was an easy way through the impending argument with Sirius. His godfather would never allow him to go off fighting alone and without him, but now that he had an actual team around him, one that was truly capable of fighting with him, Sirius might be more easily accepting of staying on the sidelines and playing the political side of the war. It would still be a very difficult sell though. He had already written off trying to keep Remus sidelined. The werewolf would never have it, and neither would Tonks for that matter.

Its funny how things had switched between the two older marauders over the last year. Sirius had grown more passive and logical as he spent more time with Emmy, while Remus became more wild and outgoing as he spent time with Tonks. The dog was tamed and the werewolf set loose.

"So the third task Harry. Any news on it yet?" Moody asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing yet."

"Don't be nervous about it. I'll have extra security for that night."

Harry gave Amelia a somber smile, "We are dealing with two of the most wise and powerful wizards of this century. No amount of preparation can keep them away if they truly want to interfere with the third task."

"We will still try though." Amelia stated.

"I know."

–

Fleur watched Harry from afar as he glanced through books on the libraries bookshelf, trying to find one that interested him. She smiled fondly at her boyfriend, the very same flutter flowing through her stomach as when she had first laid eyes on him nine months ago. She sat at the same table as Hermione, her potions book laid out in front of her but had gone unused as she focused on Harry and his rather cute derrier.

The two of them had grown more and more close over the last several months, beginning to enjoy the pleasures of intimacy. Though Harry was pulled in many directions at once, he always made time for her, something she found endearing and it warmed her heart greatly. She knew he had also begun to train with others, an unknown group of people that he couldn't tell her about, but she respected and trusted him enough to realize he probably couldn't say exactly what he was doing. It didn't bother her like she had initially thought it might. He was a person that naturally would have to have some secrets, and she knew if he could tell her, he would. She would never pressure him into anything knowing that he was already being pressured on all sides of life and didn't need a nosy girlfriend that had no trust in him.

"He's changed so much." Hermione stated, following Fleurs gaze over to Harry. "I still remember the shy, bespectacled eleven year old boy that rescued me from a troll."

Fleur chuckled, "'e 'as saved many women over ze years."

Hermione nodded, "You, your sister, Ginny, me."

"Just Harry things." The both of them said at the same time, breaking into quiet laughter, trying ot avoid the ire of the librarian.

"You're good for him, you know?" Hermione said, her voice growing distant and quiet as she began to recall past memories.

"'Ow so?"

"He's more confident now. That was something I could never give him. He's better, and more importantly, happy. I've never seen him more happy than he is now, despite all of his new responsibilities." Fleur watched Harry closely, a small smile on her lips as he conversed with Daphne who had just walked up to him. The two best friends chuckled at something Harry had said as he handed a book to her. Daphne lightly punched him in the arm before heading back to her seat with Tracy.

"You are every bit as responsible for shaping 'im into what 'e eez today, 'Ermione. I can not thank you enough for being 'ere ze first three years." Fleur paused for a moment, her own voice growing a little distant. "And I also 'ave a favor to ask of you."

Hermione leaned slightly forward, curious to here what her veela friend would ask of her, "Of course, anything Fleur."

"I need you to watch out for 'im next year. Do your best to keep 'im in check."

Hermione chuckled, "You as well as I, know it's impossible to keep him out of trouble. So I take it you aren't transferring then?" Fleur had been thinking about a transfer to Hogwarts for her seventh year but had recently decided against it. Harry was in firm agreement with her, and based his opinion off that being in France would mostly keep her safe and away from an impending civil war. She agreed with her parents however, that it would be too much of a hassle with her school if she were to transfer the last year, and some of the courses she currently took were only available at Beauxbatons and she didn't want to not take them. She didn;t care if a war was soon to break out and that Harry would be in the thick of it, she had her full faith in Harrys ability to work his way through it and stay safe. She planned for the future, a future with him by her side.

The Minister of France had heard of their predicament through Sebastien and had agreed enthusiastically to have an international portkey created for the couple so that they could regularly see each other despite being hundreds of miles apart. It definitely helped ease Fleurs decision on staying at Beauxbatons.

"I'll be staying in France. Eet will be too 'ard to transfer schools."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I'll keep a close eye on our favorite troublemaker." Fleur giggled. Her eyes naturally traveled to the blonde haired girl he was talking with. He had followed Daphne over to her seat next to Tracy and had started up a conversation with the two of them.

Her smile faltered slightly as her mind dredged up fears that the Slytherin had some scheme that could harm her beau. Fleur had found Daphne's behavior to be somewhat strange the last several months, despite the fact that they had became friendly with one another. Something about Daphne just struck her as fake, as if everything she did was to put on a show.

Each time that thought came to her mind, she shrugged if off, figuring that it was just Daphne's thing, being the Ice Queen and all. There was no real way to know what she was thinking behind that impassive face of hers.

She had even taken some time to stalk the Slytherin in between her classes, trying to find out if she did anything shady throughout the day, but never once had found any evidence that something was out of norm with her. It was just Daphne, through and through, and if Harry couldn't spot anything wrong with her, she probably wasn't going to be able to either. Still, her gut reaction said something was wrong and she would continue to watch the Slytherin closely.

She wanted to approach Harry about her concerns regarding Daphne but was always held back when she saw the two of them laugh and banter back and forth like the good friends they were. They were close, on a level that Fleur was sometimes jealous of, but she knew Harry harbored no romantic feelings for the blonde witch and neither did Daphne for Harry. She didn't want to break up a happy friendship, or negatively impact her own relationship with Harry, based on a baseless accusation.

The second Slytherin, Tracy, had clearly been having a tough few weeks. She was cold and more distant than usual. Daphne had made excuses for her, saying that the pressure of the upcoming exams was getting the best of her, but Fleur didn't buy it. She knew something was off with her, and had approached Harry about this. He agreed with her but wasn't going to pry into her personal life. That was Harrys stance on most things regarding his friends. He wouldn't try and pry into their lives since they had the same respect to not pry into his.

It was just one of many of Harrys noble traits and how he separated himself from Dumbledore. He was constantly concerned with becoming like Dumbledore or Voldemort, and had gone out of his way, and even endanger himself in Fleurs opinion, to not be like either of his predecessors. There were some things she thought that Dumbledore did correctly, and even Voldemort had some traits that could be emanated, but Harry wanted nothing to do with anything that made him like them.

She would never tell him this, but after seeing a few of his training exercises in the Room of Requirement, she couldn't help but feel that Harry was imitating himself off of Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort when it came to combat. Personally she was glad to see it, knowing that imitating those powerful wizards would mean Harry would actually stay safe in a fight against them. Despite his hate for those men, Fleur was glad to see he at least recognized, consciously or unconsciously, the need to be like them when in combat, where those men truly excelled.

–

Tracy watched as Harry and Daphne talked quietly with one another, a frown forming on her face. She had grown a little distant the last several weeks, especially towards Harry, and her friends were beginning to notice. She still wasn't sure what to do about the letter she had received from her father and was putting off replying until the last possible moment.

Daphne had been a good friend to her, and had even been giving her advice on how to deal with the situation she found herself in. On one hand, Harry was her friend, a friend she respected like no one else, but on the other side, her family was at risk. They could be killed or worse, tortured, raped, then killed in a gruesome manner. Voldemort had a reputation for not taking kindly to those who went against him.

Could she really put Harry above her own family? Even if her family had sided with a man so vile and hateful that she herself could never side with? Also, could she trust Harry to act on the information given to him, to save her parents, or at the very least, her little seven year old brother who was completely innocent and already being warped by her father to hate those deemed lesser than him?

Things had gotten complicated quickly in her life, too quickly for her to comprehend properly, and she was now without a clear solution. One side of her leaned one way, and the other threatened to pull the other way. "Are you alright?" Susan asked from her seat next to Tracy.

Tracy broke away from her stare at Harry and Daphne and looked to her three friends that sat beside her. Susan, Hannah, and Neville had begun to notice her cold, distant behavior, and in return, became more warm and close to make sure she didn't run away from them. They could tell she was struggling with something, but were respectful enough to not ask outright what it was that was bothering her, instead waiting for her to bring the issue up to them.

"I'm fine." Tracy responded absently for what felt like the hundredth time. She wasn't quite ready to talk about what was troubling her and was glad that her friends didn't push her for answers. This was something she needed to work out in her own head first before she sought more help, other than Daphne who already had her say. No one else could really help her with this problem.

"That new jacket of Harrys, have you seen it?" Hannah asked, a smirk playing across her face.

Susan glanced over at Harry and grinned as well, "Yeah, I'm sure Fleur is happy about that new choice of clothing. I may not be interested in him, but he is smoking hot with that on."

Hannah scoffed, "Pshh, he's smoking hot wearing anything...or nothing, I'm sure."

"Hey!" Neville cried out, feigning a hurt expression. "I'm right here you know."

Hannah pinch Neville on the cheek affectionately, "I know sweety. I think you should get one. You would look good with something like that."

Neville glanced at Harry even though he currently wasn't wearing his basilisk scale jacket, "You think so?"

Hannah nodded, "Oh definitely."

"I don't know." Neville muttered, "I'm not as fit as him."

"You don't see what I see. And you have lost a lot of that baby fat you started the year with." It was true, over the last year, Neville had lost a lot of pounds on his face and waistline, thanks in part to his training with Harry and the Defense Club. In fact, many of the boys had started to get in better shape, along with the girls, due to the Defense Club. Though they weren't actively running laps around the lake like Harry still did every morning, the continuous work ethic of defense at least put you into half-way decent shape. Magic had an odd way with keeping your body in decent shape even if you didn't try and strengthen it without magic.

"Tracy, what do you think of Harrys new jacket?" Hannah asked, eager to hear what her normal gossip partner had to say.

Tracy looked up from her book, having only been loosely following the conversation, once the topic shifted away from her. "It's good looking. Fits Harry quite well I think." She said absently.

"What fits me well?" Harry asked, walking over with Daphne.

"Your new jacket we've seen you wearing recently." Hannah replied in a chipper tone.

"Ah." Harry responded, "A gift from Sirius. You think it looks good?"

"Oh yes, I've seen a number of witches watch you carefully whose names weren't Fleur when you wore that jacket the other day." Harry raised his eyebrows at Hannah, "Not that they don't watch you everyday anyways."

"She's right though, you looked very handsome in that jacket." Harry looked over at Susan, surprise showing on his face. She blushed slightly and everyone chuckled. Normally Susan stayed out of all topics that focused on fashion or other gossip around the castle.

"What do you think of it Trace?" Harry asked looking over at the unusually quiet Slytherin. "You always have an opinion on this kind of thing."

"I thought it looked quite fetching. I'm sure Fleur liked seeing you in it." Harry bit his tongue slightly, knowing Fleur, though liked how he looked in the jacket, didn't like what it represented, which was basically body armor for him. It meant he was under a constant threat and she didn't like that one bit.

"She did." He responded quickly, "So how have things been? We haven't had much time to talk in the last several weeks." Harry sat down next to her, Daphne taking the seat across from them and staring at her pointedly.

Tracy plastered on a fake smile, "Things are good, Harry. Just been busy with the end of year exams."

"Right, Daph told me you take those things as serious as Hermione." The others chuckled, knowing full well by now how Hermione was during this time of year. They had all gotten a dose of her craziness when she tried to write up a schedule for all of them to study various topics, even for Fleur and Aimee, which amounted to an extra five hours a day of studying.

Harry had of course bowed out quickly, actually having a reasonable excuse to skip her study sessions. The others had to come up with inventive ways to get out of Hermiones schedule. Neville had even gone as far as to feed his schedule to the giant squid, and when Hermione tried to write him up a new one, he simply lied and said he had agreed already to study with Padma. Behind her back, they had all created their own system where a few of them would be in the library with her at all times. Right now Aimee, Luna, and Theo were the lucky ones with the time off.

"They're very important, Harry." Daphne scolded.

"How so? I thought only OWLS and NEWTS were important. How does an end of fourth year exam effect ones life?"

"Simply put, if you don't do well on your fourth year exams, Mr. Potter, you may not find yourself in fifth year at all." Harry nearly jumped out of his seat as Headmistress McGonagall approached him from behind.

"Right, yes of course Headmistress. How could I be so silly to think such a thing."

"Yes, how could you be so silly indeed." Minerva gave a rare smile to the students at the table who were already snickering. "Follow me Mr. Potter. You are wanted down by the Quidditch Pitch to receive information about the third task."

Harry jumped up eagerly from his seat and glanced over at Fleur who was already being talked to by Headmistress Maxime. The two made eye contact and gave each other a nervous smile. "Right, please, lead on Headmistress." Harry mock bowed and Minerva rolled her eyes at her students antics.

–

Voldemort sat in his throne room with Nagini wrapped protectively around him. The room was dimly lit, only the moonlight showing through a small circular window in the middle of ceiling. Its walls were adorned with ancient suits of armor from various ages of English history and even a few Roman gladius' hung from the wall just behind Voldemorts throne of bones.

He had fashioned this throne himself long ago before his accident at the Potter cottage. It was his pride and joy and built from the deaths of those that gave him immortality. A few of his inner circle were gathered in front of him and he sat waiting for the reports. "Is everything in place?" He hissed out, his voice stronger than it was just two months ago when he last addressed his followers.

A tall man stepped forward and took off his hood that hid his face, "Yes, my lord." Unlike the others, this man had an American accent and appeared to be in excellent shape. "I have personally set up the wards as you have commanded. They will hold strong through tomorrow."

"Good, good. And the anti-phoenix ward I had you create?"

"Also set up with no problems my lord." Voldemort liked this American in his ranks. He was smart, smarter than the average follower he had here, and supremely gifted in the more technical side of magic like himself. The anti-phoenix ward was a difficult one to create, one that few could perform and even fewer knew how to do.

He had only learned of the spell because Dumbledore had left around a personal diary in his office when he had snooped through it as a student, looking to get ahead in Transfiguration class. That diary had become one of his best finds in all his time at Hogwarts and is what allowed him to get ahead of Dumbledore. The man had many weaknesses and they were all laid out for him to read. Sadly, he had now since lost the diary due to an insurrectionist Black, but the vast majority of its pages were kept safely locked away in his mind for further recollection.

"And our spy? Has she finished her job?"

Another man stepped forward, this time revealing himself to be Barty Jr. "Yes m'lord. She has finished preparations and awaits the start of the task."

"Good." Voldemort paused for a moment, trying to recall if he had anything else to ask his gathered followers. "Now leave me." None of them hesitated to leave, all of them in truthfulness, eager to get out of the throne room. Even in his current, weakened state, Voldemort was still not to be taken lightly, and remained very cruel. One wrong word could see the end of your life in a flash of green. The only one who seemed completely unconcerned at the presence of Voldemort and remained unintimidated, was the man who always wore a silver mask and never spoke. He wandered through the halls of Riddle Mansion, never once stopping to speak with anyone. For the most part, he kept to himself in his room that sat next to Voldemorts throne room.

For the first time in a long time, Voldemort felt excited. Tomorrow was the night that would change the future of his world. He would once again be restored to full power, and his mortal enemy would fall to his knees, whether in fealty or death was yet to be answered.

Long had he waited for this moment. Long had he planned for this. Nothing could stop him from accomplishing the Greater Good. Not an old man, not a young boy, not even death itself could get in his way. His destiny to change the world was certain. His whole life had lead up to this one moment, and though he would be going into it much weaker than he would normally have hoped for, he was finally there nonetheless.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into his protective cocoon that Nagini had created for him. Rest was what he needed now, for tomorrow would be a long and glorious night.

 **Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Ghost Squad will be further introduced later so don't worry. This was more of a teaser for them. The next chapter will be broken into three parts due to its length and a lot of major things will be happening during it, so look forward to that. Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed. It truly means a lot to me the support I have. I read every review I receive. I know I can't satisfy everyone who reads my story, but I am happy to at least provide entertainment to those that do, and enjoy my work. The next three chapters will be coming out in one day intervals, the first part coming out in just a few days, so be on the look out.**


	24. The Long Night Part 1

**This chapter is going to be split into three parts. Part two will be out tomorrow and part three the day after. Thank you all for waiting longer than usual for an update, but I wanted all three parts to this chapter to be released close to one another. Hope you enjoy.**

Fleur watched as Harry talked quietly with Tracy in the middle of the darkened tunnel where the champions entered into the stadium. She waited for him in the middle of the semi-circle arena that was filled to the brim with students, parents, and various other spectators. The stands surrounding the champions area for the third task had to be expanded for the sheer amount of people that had shown up to see this last event. People from all over the world had taken an interest in the event and come out to show their support for their favorite champion. Of course, Harry was by far the most popular champion amongst the four, and many people held up signs of encouragement for him.

To many not in the know, Harry appeared to have been constantly practicing for this task, and the others before it. But those who were close to him knew otherwise. Harry was being pulled in all different kinds of directions. So far, he has handled the stress rather well, better than anyone could expect from a fourteen year old.

Fleur had done her best to be as accommodating as possible, but she couldn't help but feel a little neglected. It wasn't Harrys fault that he was so busy, and by being with him, she knew that time spent with him would be little compared to a normal couple, but she often wished for just a little more time with him.

Tracy reached out and brought Harry into a close hug, whispering something into his ear. Fleur couldn't make out what she was saying to him from here, but by his facial reaction, she could tell it worried him. He gave her a fake, soft smile and said something quietly into her ear in return before breaking the hug. She walked away and up into the stands with a sad demeanor to sit with her friends, taking a place next to Theo.

Fleurs eyes gravitated to Daphne who sat on the other side of Theo, her bright blue, cold eyes surveying everything in front of her. Daphne the last several weeks had given Fleur a cold feeling, and she had even approached Harry several times about it.

Each time he had sworn it was just her normal demeanor and that the stress of the end of year tests were probably getting the best of her. Fleur knew she was one of the best students at Hogwarts, very similar to Hermione who had been a nervous wreck the last several weeks due to their end of term tests, but still it didn't feel right to her.

She had even gone out of her way to follow Daphne a few times and see if she was up to no good, but each time, she had come up short. She had forced herself to believe that Daphne was just being her normal self, after all, she had never been around the Slytherin before this year, but neither had Harry and that's what had her on edge, for him.

Harry walked into the arena and the crowd roared with chants of his name. He had garnered a large amount of support throughout the year and because of this he had to go back to school with Sirius on how to deal with it all. He gave them a warm smile, followed up by a wave before walking over to Fleur. He greeted Fleur with a kiss that elicited wolf howls from the crowd, even the radio host for the Wizarding Wireless who was mic'd up for the crowd was heard shouting, _'Potter is seen greeting his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour and fellow champion, quite warmly upon entering the arena!'._

She could see the troubled look on his face but knew by now that it was best not to ask. Whatever Tracy said that was troubling him, she wanted to know, but in such a situation, he would try to play it off like he was fine to her. That was his way, never wanting to trouble anyone in any way, especially her. It was an annoying trait she figured by now would be impossible to break, as it was ingrained into him since birth. The Potter blood, as Sirius would constantly remind her, was quite strong in him, and his added stubbornness came from Lily, making Harry a very steadfast individual. He would tell her after this was all over of course, but he wouldn't want to worry her going into the Third Task.

Harry kissed Fleur soundly on the lips, faintly hearing whistles and the cry of an announcer. He pulled back from the kiss and was proud at himself to see a faint, rose-tinted blush on her cheeks. It was rare that he got to make her embarrassed, it usually being the other way around. He kept his arm looped around her waist and looked up to the stands to spot his friends and family.

Remus sat with Tonks, Emmy, and the Delacours. Gabrielle waved enthusiastically from her place in Sebastiens lap at the two of them and they both returned the wave. Sirius approached the couple on the grass field where they were standing. Harry noticed that Cedric's father, Amos, stood by him along with what looked like Krums father standing next to Viktor.

Sirius had volunteered to be here for the both of them and usher them into the maze. "Are you both ready?" He asked once he had reached the two of them. Sirius gave Harry an odd look, seeing the somewhat troubled state he was in.

"I'm good." Harry responded tersely. He began to shut down his mind, focusing inwardly on his plan that Sirius and him had worked out since one month ago, when they were told what the third task would entail. Harry had been asked to join the other champions on the Quidditch pitch where he was first introduced to the large hedge maze that was created. Somewhere inside was the TriWizard Goblet and they had been told it would be acting as a portkey that would bring them back to the start. The first one to reach the Goblet would be declared the winner of the whole competition.

Both Fleur and Sirius looked worryingly at Harry, but he ignored them. "I am okay." Fleur replied to Sirius.

He gave a warm smile to Fleur and clapped Harry on the back of his shoulder. Harry was already deep into his inner mind, completely focused on centering himself. Just two months ago Harry had begun to develop his occlumency abilities even further, more so than what Remus could teach. Harry found that he could meditate for hours, and in that time, he could go over anything, see any of his memories as if looking through a pensieve, or recall even the smallest bit of information, like what morning breakfast on his first Tuesday at Hogwarts smelled like.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking concernedly at Harry. Fleur shook her head and squeezed Harrys hand a little harder.

"Non, 'e was...different when 'e talked to Tracy. She told 'im something that 'as 'im troubled."

"Tracy?" Sirius asked out loud, looking up into the stands to try and spot out the brown haired Slytherin. He hardly knew her, only knowing her from classes. She hadn't yet been formally introduced to him by Harry, but he knew she was a good friend of his.

Sirius punched Harry in the shoulder to try and bring him out of his meditative state, "W-what?" He spluttered, realizing he was being called back to reality.

"What has you so worried?" Sirius asked, his eyes beginning to narrow. He didn't care like Fleur if Harry didn't want to bother them with something.

"Tracy told me something is all. It's not a big deal now. I'll tell you once this is over." Harry responded, his voice still emotionless because his occlumency shields were on full lockdown.

"Are you sure, 'Arry?" Fleur questioned further.

Harry nodded his head and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. It had nothing to do with tonight." He was glad when the two of them dropped the conversation, satisfied for now. A loud crack resounded through the stadium, bringing everyone to silence and they all turned their attention to the Headmistress who stood with her wand in the air.

"Thank you all for joining us in the third and final task of the TriWizard Tournament!" A round of cheering and applause broke out amongst the stadium of students. Some reporters from various magazines and papers had shown up along with the Ministers of the three countries involved. Harry could see Minister Fudge talking boisterously with the other two ministers, occasionally pointing in his direction. Harry had made sure to where his Templars ring tonight, something he didn't wear all that often. It was too flashy for his tastes.

"The task is simple! Survive the maze and reach the center!" The crowd grew silent, eager to hear the rules that the champions already knew. "Many dangers await our champions and it will be no easy task reaching the center where the Goblet of Fire resides. The first to touch the Goblet will be portkeyed back here instantly and declared the winner."

Professor McGonagall paused for several seconds, gathering her breath again. "Viktor Krum is currently in first place by one point and will enter the maze first." A round of cheers from the Bulgarians sounded from the far right of the stadium. "Second will be Harry Potter after two minutes has elapsed." A much larger round of cheers echoed through the stadium. "Third will be Cedric Diggory followed by Fleur Delacour." Harry kissed Fleur on the cheek at the mention of her name and she squeezed his hand in return. In reality, the two previous tasks had little to due with how this last task would play out.

A two minute difference in the grand scheme of things Harry figured wouldn't be all that great in the maze, making things virtually even between the champions. It was truly anyones game and may come down to luck more than anything.

"At the sound of the cannon, Krum will enter the maze and begin the third task!" Again she paused for a moment to catch her breath, the crowd was completely silent, enraptured by every word and the intensity of the danger that awaited their champions. "Are the champions ready?" She looked over to the four of them.

Sirius gave Harry a warm hug and a pat on the back before doing the same for Fleur. Harry briefly kissed Fleur once more before facing his entrance into the maze. Once Krum had finished quietly talking with his father, the sound of a cannon echoed throughout the whole maze and stadium, signaling the start of the third task.

Krum wasted no time in sprinting into the maze, and his entrance magically closed behind him, the hedges closing in on themselves to block the view for everyone else, and more importantly the other champions. Harry waited patiently, fumbling with his Holly wand that he had already drawn. The second cannon blasted and Harry sprinted into the cold, dark maze.

Just like Krum, the tall hedges closed in behind him, blocking his sight to the arena behind him. Once they had closed in on themselves, the sound of the crowd was also completely silenced, making Harry realize that this maze was also heavily soundproofed.

He took a slow jog down his first hallway and came to a T intersection. He knew this was really just a fifty-fifty guess and the hedges were also charmed to move and create knew corridors, making things even more difficult. Harry didn't bother to think about the direction and quickly turned left, heading down another corridor, keeping his speed up. His journey through the maze was starting to get boring. Sometimes he would hit a dead end, forcing him to head back the other way, and each time he did so, the way had already changed, the hedges doing their job on making him feel disoriented.

The sound of two cannon blasts were barely heard by him and sounded much further away than Harry thought they should. He didn't think he had traveled so far and so figured it was just the charms on the maze to muffle the sounds from the outside.

Harry rounded a corner at a jogging pace and saw at the end of the corridor, two very large red creatures. They had armored shells, much like a turtle, along with a large scorpion tail that was curled threateningly. He groaned inwardly, recognizing the annoying beasts of Hagrids own design, Blast-Ended Skrewts.

Blast-Ended Skrewts were rather dangerous creatures, and why Hagrid ever thought it a good idea to mate a manticore with a fire crab was beyond him. Both fire crabs and manticores were dangerous enough as is without being mated together, but Hagrid had a rather odd fascination with stupid, insane animals that could kill anyone at a moments notice.

The Blast-Ended Skrewts spotted Harry immediately and one shot a fireball at its own feet to propel itself forward and close to Harry where it could stab him with its large stinger. Harry slipped his Yew wand out and shot out a severing charm. The spell was powerful enough to cut right through the armored stinger with ease, causing green blood to shoot from its gaping wound and making the animal shriek out in pain. It tried to quickly retreat back but Harrys Holly wand was already in action, a piercing hex catching it in the rear. It stumbled to the ground and Harry followed up with three more piercing hexes to the head, sending the Blast-Ended Skrewt to its quick demise.

Their armor was normally able to be magic resistant, but Harry knew his power was way too much for the natural armor of the Blast-Ended Skrewt. Sirius had already suspected that such a beast would be used in the maze and had managed to sneak one up into the Room of Requirement for 'testing' purposes. The second Skrewt watched as its brother died in front of him, and recognized that the person in front of it was a real threat and not potential food. It scurried off down the other hall but Harrys quick piercing hex caught it in one of its legs, causing the Blast-Ended Skrewt to lose its footing and stumble to the ground.

Harry rushed over and followed up with two blasting hexes and an Intestines Liquefier for good measure. The animal wailed in pain for a brief moment before Harry stepped over to its head and finished it off with a piercing hex, carving a large hold through its skull.

He briefly studied the two corpses of Hagrids once-time friends before moving further into the maze. As he ventured forward and deeper into the maze, he began to feel a familiar chill begin to take over his body. He could feel his occlumency shields come under a small and weak attack, but the closer he moved to this cold presence, the more powerful the attack on his mind became. He turned a corner and came face to face with a dementor.

The attack on his occlumency shields was becoming difficult to contain and as he began to ready a patronus, he noticed a small glimmer to the dementor. It was a shimmer in the light that alerted him to what this truly was, a bogart.

Bogarts were creatures that took the shape of a persons greatest fear, and the last several times Harry had been in the presence of one, it had been a dementor. Now that he had developed solid occlumency shields, it was much more difficult for the bogart to determine what his greatest fear was.

Because of this, the bogart was only able to briefly skim the outer perimeters of his mind and had been able to merely glimpse his memory of third year in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class where the bogart had taken shape of a dementor.

This bogart tried to copy the same creature, but because it wasn't truly Harrys greatest fear any longer, it couldn't fully recreate it, making the 'dementor' in front of Harry substandard and easily discernible for what it really was.

"Riddikulus!" Harry muttered, causing the bogart to transform into Sirius wearing a pink wedding dress with his wand stuck up his nose. Harry quickly shoved passed the bogart and continued through the maze. He came to another T and turned right this time. He was about to turn left at another intersection when he ran head long into Cedric.

The two of them collided into one another and Harry had to steady himself on a hedgerow to keep himself from falling down. A few vines tried to wrap around his hands, but he was able to easily yank them away. "Harry!" Cedric exclaimed, taking a deep breath. He placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He had obviously been running most of the maze like Harry had and was drenched in sweat.

"Ced, having fun?" Harry asked with a forced smile, knowing full well neither of them were having any fun at all. He glanced over the older Hufflepuff and noticed a deep cut on his right leg, blood beginning to soak his pants.

Cedric noticed his gaze, "It's nothing. Just a run in with an acromantula. Find anything yourself?"

"Hagrids best friends and a bogart." Cedric chuckled, understanding that Harry was talking about Blast-Ended Skrewts. "Are you poisoned?"

"Yeah, I can already feel my leg beginning to go numb. You don't happen to know any way of healing this do you?"

Harry chuckled, "Sorry mate, no. That's a job for Poppy." Cedric was about respond when a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the maze. Harrys blood ran cold when he recognized that scream.

"Fleur!" He shouted, racing off in the direction he heard the scream. He was briefly aware of Cedric sprinting behind him, trying to keep up with a gimp leg. Harry rounded corner after corner, desperate to find Fleur and make sure she was okay. He blasted an acromantula out of his way as he ran through the hallways of the maze, barely recognizing as it shrieked when it was sent several hundred meters over the hedgerows of the mazes.

He took a right turn and came across a scene that sent him into a frenzy. Krum stood over an unresponsive Fleur, her eyes opened and not showing any signs of life in them. Harrys eyes focused in on Fleur for a moment, trying to determine if she was in any way okay, but he couldn't tell. She looked dead, and the thought turned his world red.

"Avada Kedavra!" Krum shouted. Only Harrys training kept him from being hit by the killing curse. He managed to side step it quickly, the green flash flying passed him, creating a small hole in the hedge behind him. Cedric had to dive back around the corner to avoid the deadly curse, having just caught up with Harry.

Harry looked up at his opponent and saw Krum, his wand leveled at him and the tip glowing green once again as he prepared another killing curse. With his Holly wand, Harry created a wet puddle beneath Krums feet and quickly followed it up with his Yew wand, freezing the puddle. This locked Krum in place in a split second, and Harry sent a blasting hex as a followup.

The red cannonball sized spell slammed into Krums chest, sending him flying backwards. The force of the spell broke every rib in the Bulgarians chest along with his ankles since they had been locked in place in the ice when the force sent him backwards.

At the same time, instead of trying to block any of Harrys spells, Krum had simply sent another killing curse at Cedric who had sprinted for Fleur. Harry reacted by conjuring a stone block in front of them. It exploded from the force of the killing curse, sending shrapnel into the two, but they were kept alive. Krum hit the hedge behind him, and the vines inside the hedge began to try and drag him further inwards.

Krum, almost as if possessed by the devil, severed himself from the hedge and tried to make another attempt at Fleurs life, "Avada Ke-" He was cut short by Harrys wandless magic. He picked Krum up and squeezed his hand into a fist around the bone handle of his Yew wand, focusing his mind on Krums windpipe. His rage at Krum trying to kill Fleur began to take over, his fear that she was dead, that his world had ended and he wasn't even there to try and protect her, was taking hold of him.

Krum struggled in the air with his own hands around his throat, having dropped his wand and trying to breath, but Harry just forced his magic to strangle Krum even more, cutting off all air for the Bulgarian. He could see Krums eyes that were slightly glazed over begin to bulge and the veins on his forehead began to pop.

"She's alive!" Cedric shouted. He was focused solely on Fleur and wasn't paying any attention to what Harry was currently doing to Krum. Harry didn't hear Cedric and continued to choke the life out of Krum, his anger in complete control of him now. His occlumency shields were no match for the pure hatred that had taken over Harrys mind and the need for revenge.

"Harry!" Cedric shouted, looking up and seeing what he was doing. "Harry!" He shouted again. When he didn't respond, Cedric sent a stunner at Harry to try and knock him out.

Harry was hit by the stunner in the back of the neck and lost concentration, dropping Krum to the ground like a bag of bricks. He stumbled forward, but wasn't knocked out by the force of the spell. He quickly stunned Krum who lay gasping for breath on the ground and turned and leveled his wand at Cedric.

Cedrics eyes went wide, seeing the wild look, and glowing pale green eyes. He quickly dropped his wand and held both hands into the air, "She's alive Harry!" He shouted again. Harry hesitated for a moment and glanced down at Fleur and then again at Cedric. "She's okay, just petrified." He said much more calmly.

Cedric watched as a shiver ran through Harrys body and he closed his eyes, the pale green glow disappearing when he re-opened them, his eye color turning back to the normal vibrant green. Harry snapped off another stunner for good measure at Krum before rushing over to Fleur and cradling her head in his lap. She was cold to the touch but he could still sense life in her. He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and didn't even notice the tear that fell down his cheek.

"Damn, Harry. What happened! You almost killed Krum!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Something is going on Ced." He ignored Cedrics question. "Krum, as competitive as he is, would never attack Fleur, let alone use the killing curse!" Harry said urgently, his wits coming back to him as his occlumency shields once again regained control.

"We need to get these two out of here first." Cedric responded.

Harry nodded his head and shot out a bright red spark, lighting up the night sky momentarily. "You should leave too, Cedric." Cedric made to interrupt but Harry continued. "I'm serious. Something bad is going on tonight, I can feel it, and you're already having trouble walking."

"And leave you? I don't think so Harry." Cedric said, getting up from beside Fleur to strecth out his wounded leg.

Harry rolled his eyes at the loyal Hufflepuff, "I'm serious Cedric."

"I'm being serious too Harry, I'm not leaving you here."

"Fine." Harry muttered, "But the moment that poison takes completely over your leg, you need to leave."

"Deal." Harry nodded at his older friend and walked over to Krum. He bound him in thick black chains and then headed back into the maze after creating a simple ward around Fleur to keep away any animals.

Cedric and Harry headed out into the maze together, going deeper and deeper. The both of them could tell they were getting close to the center of the maze and began to hear a high pitched whine. "What do you think that is?" Cedric asked. They had both slowed to a slow walk, knowing that it was no longer a race and more of an attempt at surviving to the end.

"I don't know, but chances are it isn't good for us." Harry responded.

Cedric chuckled, "Nothing ever is. Why the hell did I sign up for this?"

"Cause you're crazy. And you wanted your father to be proud of you." Harry replied somewhat bluntly. He had grown accustomed to speaking with Cedric about more serious and personal topics. Harry found that he was much more mature for his age and had no problem speaking about more difficult things. Cedric had become a close friend and was someone he could talk to about deeper and more personal subjects like family. Cedric was like an older brother to him, and Cedric looked at him like a younger brother.

"You think he will be proud of me?" Cedric brushed aside a stray branch and ducked under another.

"You know he will Ced. He's already proud of you."

Cedric sighed, "I know. Its just, he has always expected so much of me and I never wanted to disappoint him."

Harry smiled softly at his friend, "You're his son. As long as you do your best, you can't disappoint him. Amos may be...difficult at times." Both Harry and Cedric chuckled. Harry had to deal with Amos on numerous occasions in the Wizengamot and had gotten to know him quite well. "But he thinks the world of you, and I know you know that as well."

Cedric smiled more brightly but Harry could see the beginnings of the acromantula poison affecting him. He was looking very tired and his breath had grown more ragged in the last few minutes. "I know. How much further do you think?"

"Not much-" Harry started but stopped abruptly when they turned the corner and came to a long corridor. In the middle was a dark and very large creature. Harry could briefly see at the far end of the corridor something glowing bright white that was pulsating light.

"What is that?" Cedric asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry said slowly, taking a few steps forward. He then heard a thump behind him and turned to see Cedric had fallen down. "Ced! Ced! Are you alright?" Harry rolled Cedric onto his back so that he could breath more easily.

"I-I can't feel my legs anymore." Cedric responded, as his body began to shake from the cold.

"Right, I'm going to get you help, alright?"

Cedric nodded his head and Harry sent out burst of red sparks. "Congratulations, Harry." Cedric laughed weakly.

"Congratulations for what?" Harry asked, kneeling down next to his friend.

"You're the TriWizard Champion."

Harry allowed a brief smile onto his face, "I haven't completed the maze yet."

"You will. Everyone knows you will." Harry chuckled, knowing that many had already written it off as if it were a fact that he would win this event.

"Everyone must know something I don't."

"Take it home for Hogwarts."

Harry patted Cedric on the hand, "Will do mate." He began to hear footsteps not far off and so figured it was okay to leave Cedric behind. He began heading down the long corridor towards the dark creature that stood stoically in front of him.

He approached the creature and after a quick glance behind and seeing that the hedge had blocked any path but forward, turned back to study the menacing beast in front of him. "Hello Harry Potter." A feminine voice called to him as he approached.

Harry studied the creature in front of him and he felt his heart begin to race. The proud sphinx sat on its hind legs, its beady green eyes studying its potential prey with keen, cat-like eyes. The muscles beneath its black fur showed its raw power but Harry knew its real strength was in the ability to out think its opponents.

Harry was surprised at the ministries ability to get such an intelligent creature to participate in this event. Sphinxes he knew, normally couldn't be paid, or bribed, or even intimidated to do anything it wished not to do. The sphinx could only be here because she wanted to be here, and that scared Harry more than anything.

"Hello. I seem to be at a loss and do not not know your name."

The sphinx let out a short purr, shifting forward to rest on her front paws, "Nitocris."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "An Egyptian queen?"

The sphinx tilted her head slightly to the side, "She was named after me."

"A lovely name."

"You are a flatterer." The sphinx licked one of her large paws, her eyes never leaving Harrys.

"I try. But I must ask, you don't strike me as one that would be in a competition like this. You are far too intelligent for something such as this."

Nitocris nodded her large head, "Yes, you are right. Normally I would never agree to something such as this, but I found myself curious. For one as old as me, I do not get curious often."

"What did you find yourself curious about?" Harry asked.

"You of course." Nitocris responded as if it was obvious. "I have heard your story all the way from Egypt. I wished to meet you in person."

Harry couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "Me? I am honored to be sought out by you."

The sphinx bowed her head low, "I am honored to meet you as well. There are few in this world to come across my ears that make me curious. I wondered if you live up to what the others sat about you."

"How can I prove my worth to you?"

"By answering a simple riddle, as I am tasked to do by your ministry. If you answer correctly, you go with my respect, if you answer incorrectly, I will end your legacy."

Harry chuckled nervously, "High stakes."

"Your life has always been high stakes, has it not?"

"You have a point there. What is the riddle?"

" _First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

 _Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

 _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

 _The middle of middle and end of the end?_

 _And finally give me the sound often heard,_

 _During the search for a hard-to-find word._

 _Now string them together and answer me this,_

 _which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Harry looked down to his feet and began to concentrate on the riddle. The first two lines were obviously referring to a spy, something he had grown accustomed to dealing with. The two middle lines had completely stumped him though, unsure as to how they even made sense with the rest of the riddle. The last two lines had to be referring to some kind of animal, an animal that most people would be unwilling to kiss.

"Do you need me to repeat it Harry Potter?" Nitocris said. She sat back onto her hind legs, preparing for attack if he couldn't get the riddle correct.

Harry shook his head and kept on thinking. He began pacing back and forth, deep in thought, turning the words over and over in his head. He wished he had Hermione here with him for this moment. She would be overjoyed with this task, except for that getting this right meant life or death.

 _Middle of the Middle and End of the End._ He repeated over and over in his head. Not thinking of anything, he continued onto the last two lines when the word _string_ struck out on the forefront of his mind as important _._ That one specific word was a clue as to the animal being referred to in this word.

Harry smirked inwardly, _Spy...Spyder. The middle of the middle and end of the end must mean the letter D. An end to many words, and the center to this word._

"A Spider." Harry said proudly.

The large cats lips curled into a smile, "Very good Harry Potter. You may pass with my respect."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Nitocris."

The Sphinx bowed her head low, "The pleasure was mine. If you find yourself in Egypt, you can find me in the old tombs of Cairo."

Harry bowed his head low before stepping passed the sphinx and began walking further down the long corridor. As he approached, the whine grew louder and the bright white light that pulsed outwards ceased, allowing him to see the shape of a goblet at the center. He picked up his pace to a slow jog and hurried into the center. It was a large grassy square with several other entrances leading into it, but was empty except for the goblet in the center that stood on a pedestal.

Harrys face lit up, finally seeing the end of what had been a long troubling journey. The TriWizard Tournament was finally over, something he wanted nothing to be a part of in the first place, but was forced to compete in.

Harry reached his hand out to grab the handle of the Goblet, getting ready to feel the familiar tug behind his navel, but was stopped short by the sound of a familiar voice.


	25. The Long Night Part 2

"Don't touch that!" Harry spun around abruptly, his hand pulling back only inches from the cup. He came face to face with the bright vibrant blue of Daphnes eyes watching him in the dark, a worried expression on her face. Her blonde hair glowed in the moonlight that shown through the high hedges and a slight breeze caused it to flow about her head. She took a step forward, one hand outstretched and Harry noticed for the first time, a silver ring on her index finger.

"Daphne? What are you dong here?" Harry asked, taking a step back from her as she approached him. He kept his wand level on her, waiting for something to happen, anything to happen, knowing this had to be some kind of test. He only had to figure out what kind of test this was. As he took another step back, keeping himself still in range to grab the cup quickly if necessary, he also began scanning his surroundings looking for any signs of a trap.

"I'm here to warn you, Harry. Don't touch that cup, its a portkey!" Daphne exclaimed, that same worried expression on her face. She took a step closer to the cup and Harry. He didn't move back any further, standing his ground, his eyes still straining to find anything hiding in the shadows.

"I know it is. Its supposed to take me back to the starting area." Harry again reached out for the handle of the cup, wanting to test a theory, but was stopped when Daphnes hand slapped his away. He was momentarily surprised that she was even real. He thought that she would have been an illusion, some last test to get him to not touch the cup.

"You don't understand! That cup is a portkey, yes, but it will take you to Voldemort!" Harry took a full step back from the cup as if it suddenly caught fire.. "How do you know?" He asked, looking around more urgently for any other threats. Daphne began cackling, something he had never heard come from Daphne before. His eyes snapped back to Daphne who was doubled over from laughing so hard. Her cackling was almost like a five year olds who was being tickled to death..

"What's so funny!" Harry demanded, beginning to get irritated with her. A cold feeling settled over his heart when her laughter abruptly stopped and she stood back up to full height, her eyes the coldest he had ever seen before. It caused a shiver to run down Harrys spine.

"Because I'm the one who created it, and it was all too _easy_." Harrys eyes widened momentarily before he snapped off a quick stunner. He had had enough of her and knew any spell he sent at Daphne, she couldn't block yet.

Harry became even more surprised when Daphne quickly flicked a twisted, black wand that was not Daphnes from her right sleeve. Harry knew Daphne usually kept her wand in the left sleeve and her real wand was brown, made of Holly like his own, and not black like this one. Daphne easily batted away Harrys spell and began cackling again but her eyes held no real amusement.

"Come on Potter, I know you can do more than that." She said, her voice changing slightly. It was playful, much more playful than Daphne ever had been with him, or anyone. "I have had so much fun this year."

"How? Why?" Harry asked, keeping his wand trained on her just in case she tried anything.

"Oh this has been too easy. Your quest for friends, real friends. It was so easy to wrap you around my little finger. I do regret not being able to share a moment with you in a broom closet though." Daphne chuckled and reached for a ring Harry had never seen before until this night. It was silver and had a black B carved into the middle. He could briefly glimpse several jewels embedded into it as well.

Once the ring slid off her finger, she was instantly transformed into a beautiful, pale skinned woman with long black curly hair. She had a wild look about her and her gray eyes reminded him of Sirius, in fact, the resemblance was uncanny. He had seen pictures of this woman somewhere, but couldn't quite place her face.

"Oh, wittle Potter looks upset." She mocked, bringing her hands up to her eyes to wipe away invisible tears. "I think he's gonna cry."

"Who are you? What have you done with Daphne!" Harry demanded. His wand glowed a dangerous bright red, a severing charm on the tip of his tongue aimed for her head. The woman lazily placed her wand back into her right sleeve, a cruel smile on her lips. The school uniform she was wearing no longer fit her and did everything to show off her womanly curves. She truly would be a beautiful woman, if she wasn't so crazy looking.

"Has my dearest cousin never told you about me? Oh, that's a shame. Dear old Bellatrix Lestrange at your service." She bowed her head low, the long black curls falling over the top of her head. Harry groaned inwardly, now understanding the gravity of his situation. Bellatrix Lestrange, the top lieutenant of Voldemort had been acting as his best friend for the better part of the year. He should have listened to Fleur and her concerns. He cursed himself for being so easily duped. Daphne had changed ever since the start of second term when she came back from winter break and he just wanted to believe that she had gotten over her crush on him. "She has been well taken care of, I assure you. She is a daughter of a pureblood family and will make a suitable wife for one of my masters followers."

"I will kill you for this." Harry said coldly, his eyes beginning to glow a pale green. The breeze turned into a violent wind as Harrys magic began pouring out of him. For a second, Bellatrixes eyes widened at the display of magic in front of her. His hand twitched on his Holly wand and he refrained from using his Yew wand, wanting to keep that a secret just in case. It was one of the few things Daphne still had no clue of, along with his knowledge of horcruxes, and he was greatly relieved he kept some secrets.

"Do not worry about her young Harry." She tried to pacify him and even took a step back. "My master has plans for you tonight, and who knows? Choose wisely and it might be you who is married to the Slytherin princess."

All of Harrys passive magic stopped swirling around him instantly, "What?" He then felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up again, alerting him to something behind him.

Bellatrix then looked behind Harry, "Take him, I am to remain here." Harry sensed the presence of someone behind him but it was much too late.

" _Fawkes. I could use your help."_ Harry thought to his familiar who should be flying around with Hedwig right about now. After their slap fight, they had become close friends and were often seen together around the castle.

" _I cannot get to you. Something is blocking me."_

He tried to dodge the red spell, but the person behind him was already too close, too well hidden with a disillusionment charm in the shadows, not allowing him to get out of the way in time. It slammed into his shoulder, the force of the spell spinning him around and he began to feel the effects of the stun, but his occlumency shields were able to keep him from falling unconscious.

Harry raised his wand at the dark figure who approached him, but Bellatrix already had her own wand in hand, and sent a stunner at the back of Harrys head, causing him to slump to his knees as a third slammed into his chest, unconsciousness quickly taking him. Before his vision turned black, he saw Barty Jr., his face illuminated by his red stunner, approaching him with a sickly smile, marred by scars.

–

Fleur sat in the stands biting her lip continuously, not bothering to stop when she began to taste blood. It had been a long and worrying twenty minutes since she was removed from the maze. Krum had been immediately taken away, flanked by aurors. More aurors had rushed into the maze to try and bring the third task to a close, having learned of what transpired between the champions and Krums imperioused mind, but they only returned with an unconscious Cedric, who had collapsed from acromantula poisoning.

Fleur herself was thankfully revived quickly from her petrified state by Poppy who still had extra mandrake root from the second year petrifications, and always made sure to keep them handy just in case. After a brief talk with her own Headmistress and Headmistress McGonagall, she was allowed back into the stands to await for Harrys return.

Appoline sat beside her, holding her hand in a comforting manner and Gabrielle who had an HP painted on each cheek, climbed into her lap as she strained to watch the entrance of the maze, hoping to see Harry walk back out, or to return with the cup in hand. Sebastien had walked onto the field to help Amelia with anything that needed to be done. But with every passing minute, Fleurs stomach sank lower and lower, and was replaced with the knowing feeling that Harry was in some kind of trouble.

Aurors moved in and out of the entrance, each time coming back empty handed. McGonagall ran back and forth several times herself, along with many of the Hogwarts staff. A light flashed above her head and for a moment, she felt hope that Harry had returned with Fawkes' help, but then she felt the birds heavy claws dig into her shoulder, and that hope faded just as fast it came. Fawkes perched himself on her shoulder, a concerned look in the large birds eyes. "Can you get to 'Arry?" Fleur asked the phoenix desperately, hoping that he could do what the aurors could not.

The majestic bird shook its head somberly and began singing a sad tune, calming the nerves of her and everyone else in the crowd who were beginning to get restless. Fleurs eyes roamed the crowd and she noticed that Daphne was missing from her place next to Tracy and Theo. She searched further for the blonde haired witch but couldn't see her anywhere. A sudden coldness settled into her heart, realizing that the Slytherin must have something to do with what was going on tonight.

"Madame McGonagall!" Fleur called out, getting the attention of the Hogwarts Headmistress who was talking quietly with Amelia. Fleur stood up from her seat and made her way down to the low level of the stands.

Minerva held up her hand to stop Fleur, "Fleur please, I know you're worried. We're doing everything we can to find him. Wait in the stands please."

Fleur ignored her entirely though, "Greengrass isn't here!" Minerva looked up into the crowd of students herself and couldn't spot the best friend of Harry either.

"Auror Michaels, search the castle for Miss Greengrass." Amelia commanded, overhearing the brief conversation between Fleur and Minerva. Just as the auror was about to leave the stadium, a voice called out from the lower tunnels where the champions first entered.

"No need. I'm right here Headmistress." Daphne called out, walking out onto the field. Fleur narrowed her eyes and drew her wand, hopping over the short railing and landing on her feet in the arena.

"What 'ave you done with 'im!" Fleur shouted, the tip of her wand beginning to glow red. Fleurs arms also began to show feathers and her nose started to turn into a crooked beak. Daphne looked completely unfazed by Fleurs changing form and kept walking forward.

She simply held her hands up innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just as concerned as you are!" By now, many of those in the stands were watching the commotion on the field and had grown silent to better listen in on what was happening.

"Miss Greengrass, what were you doing out of the stands?" Minerva asked, stepping closer to Fleur and resting her hand on Fleurs arm to lower her wand. Sirius, Remus, and Moody also approached quickly to see what was going on between the two girls.

"I ran to grab Harrys map." Daphne said casually, producing the Marauders Map from her robe pocket. Fleurs eyes widened slightly, recognizing it at once. "I thought it might help to find him." She took several steps closer to Fleur and shoved the map into the veelas stomach. "Now _you_ can go find him." Daphne and Fleur were two of the very few who knew of the maps existence, and the even smaller group who knew where Harry kept the map.

"What is that?" Minerva asked Fleur, her eyes still watching as Daphne climbed back up into the stands to sit by Tracy and Theo.

"Our map." Sirius responded for her, stepping over and taking the map from Fleur. He laid it out onto the ground and tapped it with his wand. The Hogwarts castle and grounds appeared in black ink, along with all of the names of those on the grounds. "I can't believe I didn't think to use this." He muttered, mentally slapping himself. Remus bent down over the map as well and began to scan the grounds where the maze was located.

They searched the map for several minutes, looking for any sign of a Harry Potter anywhere. "I can't find him!" Remus said, beginning to get frustrated.

"He has to be here somewhere. Keep looking." Sirius replied, just as frustrated as Remus.

"He's not here." Moody said, his tone definite. "He must have been taken off the grounds." Fleur felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks as the last bit of hope that Harry could still be safe came crashing down.

–

"Wake up Potter." Someone punched him in the gut, waking him up instantly and also causing him to have to gasp for breath. Harry blinked several times, forcing his blurred vision to return to normal. His eyes settled on Barty Jr., a sadistic smile plastered on the mans face. "Oh how I long to see you suffer Potter. Look what has become of me because of you." He stepped closer to allow Harry a better look at his horribly scarred face.

"I don't remember our fight being so one-sided." Harry said. He briefly turned his attention away from Barty and began to scan his surroundings. He was currently tied up with thick black chains that kept him in a crucified position on a tall gravestone. He was thankful at least that he could still feel his Yew wand holstered on his right arm. They apparently hadn't bothered to check if he had a second wand on him.

Underneath his feet was a white marble plaque that read, Tom Riddle. Harry quietly cursed to himself and closed his eyes momentarily to get control of the panic that began to swell within him, before opening them to further study everything around him. If he was to have any chance at getting out of here alive, he needed a plan, and soon.

Around him were dozens of old graves that stood in a field of tall weeds and unkempt grass. Standing amongst the graves were Death Eaters, their bone white masks glowing in the crescent moonlight. There were at least twenty in total, not including Barty Jr. who stuck by Harrys side and wasn't wearing his mask like the others. In the middle of a small clearing in the graveyard was a large cauldron that had steam already protruding from it. Harry could faintly hear the sound of bubbling water coming from the cauldron. Daphne, or really Bellatrix, was no where in sight. His attention was brought back to Barty when he spoke up.

"It wasn't one-sided." The man snapped. "This was the price for my failure." He traced his scars that ran from ear to ear across his face, his lips twisted at an odd angle from the damage caused to his face.

"More like the price of following a madman." Harry quipped. This earned him another punch to the ribs from Barty. Harry felt one of them crack from the force of the blow, causing him to wince.

"You won't be talking so much once my master is through with you." He hissed, his sadistic smile returning to form, sending a chill up Harrys spine.

"I do have to ask, where is Bellatrix? I thought she'd be here to witness her beloved masters return." He looked around again in search of the woman that successfully fooled him, but still couldn't find her amongst the crowd gathered around him.

Barty laughed, "Our master still has use of her in Hogwarts, not that you will be around to warn them." Harry just stared at Barty as he laughed, wishing he could punch him in his crooked teeth.

"Do not play with my food Barty." A hiss sounded out from behind the Death Eaters. They quickly parted, their heads bowed low as a figure moved through them. Harrys eyes narrowed, thoughts of Bellatrix/Daphne leaving his mind when he laid eyes on another traitor. Wormtail appeared from a dark crypt with something that resembled a baby, tightly wrapped in black cloth in his arms. "Begin the ritual." A sinister hiss coming from the bundle of cloth commanded.

"Yes, master." Pettigrew said, unrolling a grotesque and surely dead baby from the bundle and dumped it unceremoniously into the cauldron. Steam and fire burst from the cauldron immediately as Wormtail began to chant from an old book he laid out in front of him. The other Death Eaters moved closer, eager to watch as their master was reborn.

Harry struggled against his chains, hoping that maybe he could get loose while the others were distracted, but the more he struggled, the tighter his chains got to the point he felt them begin to cut into his wrists, drawing blood. He could only watch as his enemy from birth was reborn into a new body.

Wormtail lifted a bone from the grave below Harry and placed it into the cauldron, jets of black and silver fire shot from the cauldron. Wormtail then took out a wicked silver knife with a serrated edge and approached Harry slowly, all the while still chanting in a low voice. Despite Harrys struggles against the chains, he had no choice but to watch as Pettigrew sliced into his left forearm, drawing a considerable amount of blood. He was again somewhat thankful that Wormtail didn't try and cut his right arm where his Yew wand still went unnoticed. Harry fought the urge to cry out in pain from his new wound and instead used his increasing adrenaline levels to heighten his wandless magic abilities.

He had one shot at this and needed to time it perfectly in order to make his escape. Harry focused back on Wormtail who walked back over to the cauldron and threw the entire bloody knife into the cauldron, streaks of blue and gold shooting into the night sky. He then took out his wand again and held it up to his wrist, keeping his arms over the bubbling cauldron. A flash of red and Pettigrew cried out in pain as he held onto what was now a bloody stub, his severed hand falling into the pot.

The liquid in the cauldron began to bubble over, thick black sludge falling over the sides and burning the grass beneath the cauldron. A strong, foul stench filled the air that made Harry gag. Several of the Death Eaters also visibly gagged and even one threw up from the smell. Thick black smoke rose from the cauldron, but it was the bright red eyes that rose within the smoke that caught Harrys attention. His blood ran cold and all thoughts of escape left his mind, recognizing those eyes from his most horrific nightmare.

The black smoke swirled around to reveal a pale, scaly skinned man that hovered above the cauldron, before the smoke draped over him as if a robe. His pale, bony feet touched the cold ground and the reborn Voldemort, stood still, his cold red eyes, staring intensely at Harry.

Voldemort broke eye contact with Harry and turned to his followers after several seconds of complete silence passed. He held his hands out to beckon them all forward as if old friends. "Wand, Wormtail." His hiss was much more sinister than it had been a few minutes ago when he was just a grotesque form of a baby. Now the hiss in his voice held power and Harry immediately knew that the stories of Voldemorts power were real, that he would most likely never face someone as powerful as Voldemort. He would need to use all of his training to get out of this alive.

Pettigrew stepped hesitantly forward, his head bowed low, fearing to look into his masters eyes, and Harry could see him shaking with fear from his position chained to the gravestone. He produced a Yew wand with a bone handle from his cloak, much like Harrys own wand. Without another word, Voldemort waved his wand in front of Pettigrews bloody stump and a silver hand formed in its place. "How the faithful are rewarded." He whispered to his loyal follower. Petigrew let out a whimper and quickly scurried away from Voldemorts presence.

"My most faithful followers!" He turned to address the rest of his Death Eaters in a much more boisterous manner. They had formed a semi-circle around him, all of them facing Harry with Voldemorts back to him. Only Barty remained by Harrys side to keep a close watch on the boy. Harry by now had forgotten about trying to escape and was completely entranced by what he was watching. "It brings me great pleasure to be here once more, in front of all of you. This is the night the world finally changes for the better!" Voldemort began pacing back and forth, fumbling with his wand, enjoying having it in his hands once more.

"Many years we have prepared for this, the moment of our rising. It has not been easy, nor will it be easy moving forward. But, the first step is taken tonight." Voldemort stopped moving and became deathly still. His bald head slowly turned to look at Harry, his red glowing eyes resting on Harrys own green ones that had begun to softly glow themselves. "Harry Potter." He paused for a moment, studying his enemy once more. "How long has it been?"

"Not long enough." Harry spat out. Barty punched him in the side again, causing Harry to cough violently and spit out a small amount of blood. Harry could feel that one of his broken ribs had punctured a lung as his breathing became heavily labored and each breath was filled with pain.

"Now, now Barty. We shouldn't injure our guest further." Voldemort took several step towards Harry, raising his wand at Harrys chest and prodded him with it. Barty backed away quickly, his head bowed low and moved to stand beside the other Death Eaters. Voldemort stretched out his bony white fingers to grasp Harrys chin and raised the boys head so that their eyes met. "You look just like your father. But your eyes, those I remember quite well from your mother."

"Do not speak about my parents!" Harry spat, jerking his head from Voldemorts grasp.

Voldemort took a step back, a malicious smile on his face. "It was a pity, to have to kill your parents. The Potter line is ancient, noble, and long friends of my own lineage. I offer the same choice I gave your parents all those years ago. Join me, or die by my wand." Harry was about to spit out a reply but Voldemort cut him off before he could say anything, "Think wisely, Harry. Do not suffer needlessly as your parents did."

Voldemort then took several steps backwards, towards his followers and brandished his wand. "First though, I wish to duel with you. Release him!" Harry kept his eyes on Voldemorts and began to feel the familiar prick of someone entering his mind. Unlike before though, whatever he did, he couldn't completely shut Voldemort out of his mind. Brief memories of some of his earlier training in the Room of Requirement were pulled from his mind as well as his battle with the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Most notably though, were the few training sessions Harry had received from Dumbledore at the beginning of the year.

Harry felt the chains holding him in place begin to loosen enough for him to fall to the ground. He landed, falling flat on his face but quickly got scrambled back to his feet, wiping off some of the dirt that got on his face. Pettigrew tossed Harry his Holly wand, making him bend over to pick it up off the ground. He wasn't sure how much Voldemort knew of his powers and figured it not wise to reveal his full wandless capabilities. Voldemort had only glimpsed the accidental bout of wandless magic he had performed on the first night of training.

Harry took several paces away from the gravestone, making sure that there were no Death Eaters behind him. His body felt slightly weaker than usual, the cut from Wormtails knife was still bleeding heavily, the blood dripping from his fingertips as he moved. His breathing was coming out in labored wheezes due to the punctured lung and he could taste copper in his mouth. Harry pushed all thoughts of death and pain away from his mind and instead focused on silver hair and bright blue eyes. He told himself repeatedly that he would see her again, to never quit until he was safely with her forever. He would figure out a way to get out of here, and Voldemort had made a mistake by trying to duel with him, giving him a better opportunity to escape.

"First we bow to one another." Voldemort lowered his head slightly in the smallest form of respect, and when he didn't see Harry bow, he sneered and trained his wand on Harry. " _Imperio!_ " Harry felt his mind being bombarded by a thousand voices that told him to bow, all familiar voices that he wanted to listen to but knew weren't real. He shook his head of the voices, his natural ability to shake off the spell quickly doing away with Voldemorts power with relative ease.

Though Harry couldn't see the Death Eaters eyes behind their masks, many of them had widened, not expecting a teenage boy to be able to shrug off their lords spell with such ease. Voldemort however just grinned, an impressed look upon his face. "Dumbledore has trained you well, I see." Voldemort began circling Harry like a predator stalking a wounded animal.

"He has-" Harry had to stop his sentence as Voldemort sent a simple, albeit powerful, reducto. It was blindingly quick and clearly meant to test Harrys own speed. He side stepped it quickly, his built in muscle memory from long hours of training taking over. "Taught me a lot." Harry finished his original sentence.

Harry sent three rapid fire piercing hexes of his own and then followed it up with one of Dumbledores more deadly spells, " _Sagitta Muras!_ " A wall of silver arrows shot out of his wand. Voldemort was able to easily shield himself from all of Harrys attacks, not bothering to dodge any of them, but one of his followers wasn't quick enough to dodge the spells and was impaled by three arrows, crumpling to the ground without even a sound.

Voldemort glanced back at his dead follower and then at Harry, a cruel smile forming on his face. "You surprise me, Harry. I did not truly think you could kill."

Harry kept his eyes focused entirely on the red eyes in front of him, "It's not the first person I have killed."

Voldemort laughed, "No, I suppose it isn't. I remember Quirrell well." He stopped circling Harry for a moment and lowered his wand slightly. Harry knew that even though Voldemort wasn't in an attacking position, he was more than capable of defending any attack that Harry sent at him. "You and I are not that different."

"How do you reckon that, Tom?"

Again, Voldemorts smile grew even more at the mention of his real name and Harrys willingness to use it in front of him. "You and I both see the need to change the world." All of the papers on Harry Potter this last year that Wormtail had brought him showed one clear thing. Harry Potter wanted to change the wizarding world, just as he did. Just as Dumbledore did before Harry and Grindelwald before himself. They just had different philosophies, one was idealistic, and the other realistic.

Harry slightly lowered his wand as well but kept his eyes trained on the white wand before him, "That may be, but killing isn't the way to change the world Tom. Your path only leads to you ruling over no one. You would sooner kill everyone than be threatened by anyone."

"No one is a threat to me, Potter." Voldemort snapped, his coldness returning quickly. "I do not like seeing such wasted blood...like your parents." Harrys own eyes narrowed. "They would not have died if they did not stand in my way. They chose their fates, just as you will tonight."

"And the muggleborns? The muggles? Will you give them a choice?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry." He tsked as if talking to a small child. "How naive you are. Do you not see? Do you not see what I am? What you are?" Voldemort sheathed his wand entirely and held his hand out behind him. A scream from behind Voldemort caused Harry to crane his neck to the side to see what was happening. One of the Death Eaters was lifted into the air, his hands around his throat and gasping for breath. It was the same look as Krum had just an hour ago at Harrys own hands.

"We are Gods, Harry. We have power others only dream of, real power to shape and change the world! You and I, we can make a real difference! Make this world a better place for our kind!" The Death Eater breathed his last breath and slumped to the ground lifeless when Voldemort released him from his grasp.

"Join me. You and I can change the world."

Everything paused for several, very quiet seconds as they all waited for Harrys reaction. He stood there, staring at Voldemort, studying him as Voldemort himself studied Harry earlier. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little tempted by the offer. Tempted by the idea to join Voldemort now, invoke real, necessary change on the world, then off Voldemort when the time was right and make the world a truly better place. But that would mean allowing innocent wizards, witches, and muggles to die. To betray his friends, family, to betray Fleur. That was something he could never do.

Of course, Voldemort would also have the same plans for Harry, to kill him when the time was right and take the world for himself. It was in the mans nature to never allow someone as powerful as him to live. Harry had no real choice but to go about world change by himself, with his friends, and the love of his life by his side. There was no dealing with a madman.

"I will never join you, Riddle." Harry said, his voice cold and emotionless. He brought his occlumency shields to full power, all thoughts other than combat vanished. Harry focused in on Haunt, allowing his animagus' enhanced senses to become his own, a trick taught to him by Specter. He still couldn't use the senses for long because it drained him rather quickly, but he knew he needed any advantage he could get right now. Harrys green eyes began to glow as dangerously as Voldemorts and his pupils became a slit much like a cats. Time slowed slightly for him as his natural reflexes were increased due to Haunt and his eyesight greatly improved as well. Tracking Voldemorts wand became a lot easier at night. His sense of smell was enhanced as well and he could even smell one of the Death Eaters muggle fabric softener. He probably hadn't told his Death Eater buddies that he liked to wash his clothes the muggle way.

"Then you will die." Riddle brought his wand up with blazing speed, and if it weren't for the whiteness of the wand and his enhanced senses, it would have been impossible to track in the nighttime. The pale green killing curse raced towards Harry, but he was quick as well. _Aber Pulve!_ , a chunk of broken gravestone intercepted the killing curse, blowing it up into dust before it reached Harry.

Harry ducked as a conjured black sword swung over his head that was aimed to sever it from the rest of his body. He was then forced to quickly jump to the side as the very ground he stood on caught fire. Voldemorts spells were all coming out silently and at a far quicker pace than anyone Harry had ever dueled against could throw at him. Not even when fighting three opponents at a time had Harry had to move as quick as he did now. Every spell that Voldemort sent was deadly and one mistake would mean his death.

Harry knew he was outmatched immediately. He didn't yet have the knowledge to combat Voldemort in a straight up duel. The spells Voldemort was throwing at him, he had never seen before and was having to dodge them instead of block them away and focus on a counterattack. He could only get off a few weak attempts at attacking Voldemort before being forced back onto the defensive again. His second wand that remained hidden in his right sleeve was his only advantage right now. He had to bring it out at the right moment to catch Voldemort off guard.

Harry could feel himself begin to slow down, his breathing becoming more and more ragged. By now he had lost a lot of blood and it was having an effect on him. He was already winded from the maze and the punctured lung he suffered at the hands of Barty. Harry took a risk and tried to close the wound on his arm to stop the bleeding, but it left him exposed.

A bone breaking hex connected with his right leg, shattering every bone in it. He fell to the ground, his occlumency shields still keeping the pain locked out, but he could no longer move his leg, or stand for that matter. Another spell, this one black in color raced towards him. Harry was forced to try and block the spell and was relieved to feel it dissipate with ease against his shield.

Another red spell closely followed that one up and this time, his shield strained heavily against it. The same red spell was repeated by Voldemort and Harry knew this one would shatter his shield. _Bombarda Maxima!_ He was out of ideas and only had theory left. Specter had talked recently about how some wands that had the same core, shared a special bond and could potentially connect with one another.

He prayed that his and Voldemorts were such wands. They shared the same core, from the same phoenix no less, but he had no way of knowing if this was enough of a bond for them to connect. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for his last ditch effort to fail and the effects of whatever red hex Voldemort sent at him come crashing into him.

Instead of death, Harry felt his Holly wand jerk upwards as if it grappled onto something. He opened his eyes and quickly saw that his wand had indeed connected to Voldemorts as Specter had theorized. The red light from both of their hexes were fighting each other in the middle of a stream of magic.

He could see Voldemorts eyes widen in surprise, the red in his eyes illuminated by the magic in front of him. Harry saw Voldemorts spell begin to edge closer to himself, and so he put more of his raw magic into his own wand and watched as his spell fought back. This just became a struggle of raw power between the two of them, and it was a struggle Harry found he stood a chance in.

Several of the Death Eaters pulled their own wands and stepped forwards but Voldemort held his free hand up to stop them, "Move no more! He is mine to finish!" He hissed, bringing his second hand onto his wand and forcing more magic into it. Harry began to feel a surge against him as Voldemort began bringing his full power to bear. His Holly wand began to vibrate heavily and he knew this was the moment, now or never. Voldemort was completely focused on the connection and not on what Harry did with his free hand. Harry fueled enough magic through his Holly wand to keep the connection in tact, but held most of his core in reserve.

He flicked his Yew wand into his hand with blinding speed and before anyone knew what happened, Harry snapped off a severing charm aimed directly at Voldemorts head. Harry could see the momentarily panicked look on Voldemorts face when he saw the severing charm racing towards his head. Voldemort jerked his arms upwards to break the connection from Harrys Holly wand in order to block the severing charm in time.

Their connection broke and Voldemorts arms continued the upwards motion he started, not expecting to break the connection so easily. It also, luckily for him, caused his head to jerk slightly back and away from most of the severing charms path. He tried to shield the charm but was barely too slow, his wand arm now in the way of his head. The severing charm easily sliced through Voldemorts hand that held his wand and nicked the side of his face, creating a deep gash along the side of his head. The pale hand of Voldemort fell to the ground, his fingers still tightly wrapped around his wand.

Harry didn't wait around to see Voldemorts reaction. He couldn't move or apparate, and so he figured he only had one way to go, up. _"Bellea Pulso!"_ He put all the remaining magic he had into this last spell and shot into the air. The spell had worked to perfection in water during the second task, but using it above water was suicidal. Harry rose a hundred feet into the air, hoping that he would get above the wards.

Voldemort screamed in frustration, "Kill him!" All at once, jets of red and green shot into the sky, lighting up the night like fireworks. Just before the spells reached Harry, he disappeared in a flash of fire, a large red and gold feather of a phoenix slowly fell back down to earth and rested at Voldemorts feet.

Another loud crack coming from Riddle Mansion echoed through the hills as someone forcefully broke through the anti-apparition wards. A second later, the Mansion exploded in flames as fiendfyre raged through the house, burning anything and everything it touched. Voldemort seethed as he watched his families grand mansion crumble to the ground.


	26. The Long Night Part 3

Dumbledore sat waiting in a small shack just outside the ward line of Riddle Manor where he had been waiting for the last several days. Normally he would have had one of his followers doing a job like this, just sitting here, but he couldn't fully trust anyone anymore, other than Snape, but he was already off on a very important mission of his own. Kingsley never reported back to him and neither had Molly. He had no clue as to what happened to them other than that Harry must have suspected something and acted.

Tonight he knew to be the night of the Third Task. It was a widely publicized event that was being watched by the rest of the world. He also knew that it was highly likely that Voldemort would be making a move against Harry this night. One thing he had learned about Voldemort was that the man had a flair for the dramatics.

He sat around and watched the Manor and saw Death Eaters moving in and out of the large house. Some of them periodically checked the wards they had placed, specifically those around a nearby family graveyard. Others were out collecting herbs and other potion ingredients from nearby plants that grew in the garden. It was clear to him that they were planning something.

He figured that while they were out completing the task of bringing Voldemort back from the spectral realm, it would be the best time to sneak into the Manor unseen and steal a valuable item right from under Voldemorts nose. He knew one of the madmans horcruxes was hidden here, somewhere. He only had to find it and slip away unnoticed while Harry struggled with whatever trap he runs into. If Dumbledore had any luck tonight, Voldemort would kill Harry Potter, just increasing the speed at which he could return to Britain triumphantly.

Night began to descend upon the valley, the sun setting behind the hills. Over a dozen Death Eaters streamed out of the Manor and headed down towards the graveyard. Lastly, a man Dumbledore recognized to be Wormtail left with a small bundled figure in his arms. He watched the figure closely, knowing full well that that was what Voldemort had become. By tomorrow, he could very well be fighting a full bodied Voldemort in a world where Potter no longer existed and it excited him.

Dumbledore waited several minutes until he was sure that no other Death Eaters were remaining in the Manor. He didn't want to do anything until everyones attention was on Harry so that he could slip in unnoticed. Night completely fell over the valley which allowed Dumbledore to sneak right up to the ward line. He began his work on slowly creating a hole in the wards for him to move through without alerting anyone to his presence.

The sound of a crack alerted Dumbledore that a portkey had just broken through the wards over by the graveyard. He looked up and saw an unconscious Harry Potter dragged to the tallest gravestone and was wrapped in chains, his arms outstretched as if crucified.

He felt little remorse for the boy that spurned him, the boy that kicked him out of his one true home, Hogwarts. The boy deserved to die, had to die, for the Greater Good to prevail. This was necessary.

He turned back to his work on the wards and punched his way through undetected. He slowly walked up to the dark, rundown manor that acted as Riddles current headquarters, looking cautiously around him. He could sense no enemies and so turned the knob to the front door of the house. He kept his keen magical sense on high alert, making sure he didn't accidentally trigger a warning ward.

The Manor was left completely unguarded like he figured. Voldemort was egotistical, always thinking himself invulnerable and never taking measures to protect a stab to the back. Dumbledore slipped inside and took note of his surroundings. The entrance hall was several stories tall, a large unlit chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Cobwebs and dust littered the entire area as if not a single living soul had been in the place for centuries. Just being here caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. The place oozed darkness and he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

Dumbledore moved through the house calmly and slowly. He wasn't sure where Voldemort would hide such a precious item in a house like this. He had already searched the Gaunt shack, the original place he thought Riddle might hide a horcrux due to its importance in his early life. The wards that had previously been surrounding the shack just a few days ago had been taken down. The shack itself was completely destroyed by fire, leaving nothing behind.

It now only made sense that Voldemort would hide his horcrux closer to him, or maybe he had need of it in another way. Riddle Manor was the next logical choice on where he would keep something so precious.

The house was quiet, only the sounds of those by the graveyard could be heard. Dumbledore caught a brief glimpse of blue and gold fire that shot into the night sky from a cauldron through a nearby window he peered out of.

He first made his way upstairs to the second floor, wanting to search through Voldemorts living quarters first since that was the most likely place for it to be. Instead of bedrooms or libraries, all he found was one long room that had been created by destroying the connecting walls between the other rooms.

This long hall that was created on the second floor of the house clearly served as some sort of throne room. On the far end of the hall was a tall golden throne, eerily similar to the one he himself sat on as Hogwarts Headmaster. All of the windows had been closed shut and blocked any light getting into the room, other than the one small chandelier that barely did anything to light up the room.

Dumbledore moved through the hall, studying the paintings as he went. They weren't muggle paintings like what had once been placed on these walls, but wizarding portraits of the Hogwarts Founders, portraits Dumbledore himself had never seen before. There was also a portrait of a beautiful, dark haired woman that sat closest to Voldemorts throne. He approached it carefully, wondering who this woman was. He had seen images of Riddles mother and she looked nothing like this woman. She was currently asleep as the Founders were, but unlike them, she had an actual backround instead of a solid canvass cover. It looked like an Italian Villa and she rested on a luxurious couch that was placed on a veranda overlooking green rolling hills.

Curiously, he touched the silver frame and took the painting off its place on the wall, flipping it over to look for any clues as to who she is. He found writing scribbled onto the back.

 _Conquer All_

 _Marie Anne Varro_

 _1955_

Dumbledore filed the information into the back of his mind. He had to discover who this woman was, and why Voldemort would have a portrait of her so close to his throne. He set the painting back on its supports on the wall and turned to the throne that glimmered in the low light of the room.

He took out his wand and began searching for any hidden jinxes and curses that could harm him if he approached or touched it. Finding nothing, unguarded like everything else in this house, he began looking for any hidden compartments on the throne. He was beginning to get frustrated, not finding anything anywhere in this room or the throne. He was about to move on when a voice stopped him cold.

"Are you searching for this?" A cold, raspy voice sounded through the otherwise silent house. Dumbledore looked up and came face to face with a man that wore the normal Death Eater garb, but unlike the others, he had a silver mask that was carved with many designs depicting battles between wizards and beasts. He held up a black gloved hand that had the Gaunt family ring on it and in the middle, a small stone. The thing that stuck out to Dumbledore immediately though was the symbol carved most prominently on the forehead of the mask, the sign of the Deathly Hallows.

"It has been many years." The man said, stepping further into the room and away from the shadows he was hiding in. "We left things on such...unhappy terms." Dumbledore gripped his wand tighter and stepped away from the throne to fully face his opponent.

"I see you have made a new friend, Gellert."

A hollow laugh came from the masked man, "You taught me a valuable lesson, Albus. Friends are only a weakness. They would sooner stab you in the back than see you rise above them."

"They can be a great strength too. We were powerful together. We could have truly changed the world for the better!"

"Not your way, Dumbledore. You only ever wanted what was best for you! You would see our race destroyed if only it placed you as a God!" Grindelwald cried out at his long time friend.

"Our race destroyed? Is that what you think I wish? I did not want to see innocent blood spilled. The killing of muggles was not the way!" Painful past wounds were being opened for the two older wizards and neither noticed that their passive magic was beginning to swirl violently around each of them.

Grindelwald brought his arms up in exasperation as if he had had this argument with Dumbledore for many years, "It is the only way Dumbledore! You are weak! It is either us or them, don't you see? _We_ are the superior beings and for us to be hiding like rats is a disgrace! We should be exalted, not hunted!"

"I will not let you, or your new _pet_ destroy the world." Dumbledore spat, bringing his wand up to level with Grindelwalds chest.

"I would sooner see it destroyed than let you sit with a crown on your head!" Grindelwald flicked both hands, a wand shooting into each one. At the same time, his black Death Eater robe flew behind his figure to make a cape and revealed what he had on underneath. He was wearing silver armor that resembled a Spartan of Greece and continued the designs of battle from his mask, and on his left breast was again the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

In the same fluid motion of flicking his dual wands into his hands, he snapped off a spell that was colored black while at the same time, transfiguring the golden throne into a large bull that charged at Dumbledores back.

Dumbledore batted away the black spell with ease and spun around just in time to sever the head of the bull, turning it back into two pieces of the now broken golden throne. Without taking the time to turn around, Dumbledore turned his wand into a flame whip and snapped it behind him. He heard it lash onto something and when he turned, he saw his whip around a Wyverns neck that Grindelwald had conjured.

Dumbledore jerked his hand and severed the head of the Wyvern turning it back into black smoke and then sent three piercing hexes followed by a Hammerfist. The spell was one of his personal creations and it was what caught Grindelwald off guard in their last duel. It was supposed to create a wall of wind above the opponents head, then slam them down into the ground, squashing them like a bug. Gellert easily dodged the three piercing hexes and this time he was ready for Albus' bread and butter spell, already having a counter for it.

With one wand, Gellert used his own unique spell to counter the Hammerfist. The air above Gellert instead of slamming down on him, rapidly changed directions and raced towards Dumbledore at a speed to quick for him to react properly.

Dumbledore was forced onto the back foot and turned the air rushing at him into a spray of mist just before the wall of air slammed into him. Gellerts second wand wasn't inactive and turned the floor beneath Dumbledore into icy spikes. One of them stabbed through Dumbledores foot and another caused a deep gash in his inner thigh causing him to cry out in pain. A third spell of red color came at Dumbledore, forcing him to rip his foot out of the icy spike and dive out of the way.

As he was in mid air, Dumbledore snapped off a special incarcerous of his own design that sped at Gellert. The thick black chains changed into cobras just before hitting Gellert when his own shield failed to block them. The cobras wrapped around Gellert and began biting him repeatedly. Any spell Grindelwald used on them made them wrap around him tighter and grow bigger.

Dumbledore made the floor beneath him springy so that when he hit the ground, he was flung up into the air. He used wandless magic to keep himself levitated and sent two bombardas and a stunner to knock Gellert out. Grindelwald replied by using a controlled burst of wandless magic to explode the cobras, turning them back into smoke, and was just barely able to get out of the way of Dumbledores flurry of spells.

Gellert then grabbed both wands in both hands and sent a jet of fire in the shape of a bull racing towards Dumbledore. Albus knew immediately that this fight was now over, that the fire heading towards him was uncontrollable and would consume everything in its path. Fiendfyre was a nasty spell and only used in desperate situations by wizards. He may not have gotten what he came for, but he found knowledge, something just as valuable as a horcrux in this war. Dumbledore turned himself in mid air and thought of his hidden castle in Germany. He easily shattered through the anti-apparition wards and left Gellert to deal with his own fire.

Grindelwald let out a frustrated scream when he saw Dumbledore disappear before his very eyes. All of his pent up anger at the man that had betrayed him, humiliated him, and imprisoned him was put into the fiendfyre and there was no stopping it now. Gellert broke off the stream of fire still jetting from his wand and began his slow walk out of the burning Riddle Manor. He was seething and lashed out at everything he saw, causing just as much destruction to the house as the fire.

He kicked open the doors of the manor and walked out into the night air. Several Death Eaters came running up from the graveyard but all of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Grindelwald, his armor gleaming in the moonlight and the frays of his black Death Eater cloak fringed from the fire. "Dumbledore will die." Grindelwald repeated over and over.

–

Harry was dropped onto his normal infirmary bed in the Hogwarts Hospital wing. Fawkes flashed away immediately only to reappear with Madame Pomfrey and Fleur. "'Arry!" Fleur shouted, rushing to his side and climbed up onto him, not a care in the world if he was injured, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She crashed her lips into his and Harry could feel her tears splash onto his face. For a moment, all the pain he felt in his chest and leg were forgotten and the only thing that mattered was the feeling of her lips on his.

He broke the kiss after several very quick seconds and wiped away her tears with his thumb, "I'm safe." He breathed out, talking more to himself than her.

"Miss Delacour, I need to check Mr. Potter for injuries." Poppy said, breaking up their moment. Fleur quickly nodded and clambered off of him, sitting in a nearby chair and taking his hand. She leaned over and continued kissing him as Poppy began a full body scan.

"Leg, chest, and I did some shoddy work on my arm." He broke off the further kissing and looked at Poppy, his occlumency shields taking a rest and allowing some of the pain back in. Harry jerked his head at all three wounds, knowing beforehand what Poppy was going to ask. He let his animagus senses go and he felt the immediate drain of energy as his adrenaline left him and his body calmed down. The mediwitch nodded her head and first turned her attention to his chest since that was the most serious wound. She quickly studied one of diagrams that her spells produced above his chest and then turned her attention to the cut on his arm, finding nothing immediately life threatening.

"Shoddy work indeed." She muttered, looking over his left arm that was only partially closed. Some blood was still oozing from the wound, but it wasn't freely flowing like it had been for the last thirty minutes.

"What 'appened 'Arry! You 'ad me so worried!" Fleur demanded. "We know you weren't on 'Ogwarts grounds."

Poppy prodded his shattered leg with her wand causing Harry to wince. "Sorry, I was portkeyed to a graveyard. How did you know I wasn't on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Daphne. She brought us your map of the school." Harrys eyes widened, remembering who Daphne actually was.

"Is she still here?" He asked urgently.

Fleur nodded, a confused look on her face, "Yes, why wouldn't she be?"

"Fleur you need to listen to me closely. Daphne is not on our side. She helped kidnap me. Its Bellatrix Lestrange, not Daphne. Go tell Sirius and Amelia that they need to capture her. Fawkes!" He didn't give Fleur any more time to speak and the phoenix flashed out of the room with her. Harry ignored Poppys questioning eyes as she continued to work on his leg, vanishing the many small bone fragments that floated around.

Fleur reappeared next to Sirius and Amelia who had been talking loudly with one another, arguing over something. "Fleur! Where did you go!" Sirius demanded, grabbing both her shoulders.

"Sirius, 'Arry ees safe and in the 'ospital wing. Fawkes brought 'im there and Poppy is already looking after 'im."

"Oh thank god." Sirius breathed out in relief and began walking towards the school but Fleur yanked him back by his sleeve.

"Non." She hissed, keeping her voice at a whisper. "'Arry said that Daphne ees a traitor, that she ees really Bellatrix Lestrange and 'elped in 'is kidnapping." Sirius immediately looked up and began searching for the disguised pale blonde Slytherin. He did well to hide his anger and surprise that his cousin was a major part in his godson being put in danger this evening. Amelia heard this as well and immediately began scanning the crowd, drawing her wand at the same time. Having Bellatrix Lestrange on school grounds was a nightmare for any auror, especially the head of the DMLE. Minister Fudge was also still present along with the other two ministers and possibly in imminent danger.

"I can't see her." Sirius whispered back after looking over the crowd for the second time.

"I need to get the Ministers out of here quietly." Amelia said. "Find her quickly." She hurried off in the direction of the three ministers who were talking with one another in a private booth. She whispered quietly to them and handed them a small rope. The ministers quickly grabbed hold of the rope and disappeared without so much as a pop.

"She must 'ave known something was wrong when Fawkes took me and Poppy." Fleur said, not seeing Daphne either.

"The map!" Amelia exclaimed, running back to them. The Marauders Map was still lying out on the grass where Kingsley was currently looking it over. Sirius rushed over to it and began scanning the map frantically for any signs of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There!" Amelia said, pointing at a spot near the edge of the Hogwarts Grounds close to the Forbidden Forest. "She's trying to get away!" Sirius kept the question in the back of his head as to how a disguised Bellatrix Lestrange was showing up as Daphne Greengrass on his map. Maybe Harry was wrong? The map didn't lie as far as he knew. James had been the mastermind behind it and was a pure genius when it came to charms. They thought it impossible to fool the map.

Sirius bounded off, switching into his animagus form. He wasn't going to let this girl or cousin if that's who she really was, get away and didn't care if he had to tear her limb from limb to make sure she didn't escape. He bared his teeth as he sprinted through the open field that separated the forest and the castle. The sounds of the arena quieted and he could only hear his own breath as he sprinted closer to his target.

Daphne was close to the ward line where she could simply apparate away but Padfoot was closing in fast. He caught sight of her hair that glimmered in the moonlight as she entered the Forbidden Forest. Just before he himself entered the woods, he caught sight of Kingsley dashing into the woods as well, Fawkes right above his head. He pushed himself faster and faster in order to catch up with her and eventually got in range with his wand.

He dove out of his animagus form upon reaching the edge of the forest and rolled onto the ground, coming back up to his feet with his wand in hand, _Incarcerous!_ Daphne was quick, far quicker than she had ever been in school and abruptly turned, batting the spell away with ease.

She began cackling, a laugh that made Sirius' blood run cold when he recognized it. "My dear cousin, come to play?"

Sirius stood dumbfounded, "It really is you, Bella?"

Her laughter continued, "The one and only."

"B-but how? How did I not know it was you this whole time!" He demanded, keeping his eyes on the lookout for Kingsley. Sirius tightened his grip on his wand. He knew now that since this really was Bellatrix, a fight to the death could occur at anytime. She was one of the most gifted witches he ever had the displeasure of knowing and there was a reason she was feared above all of Voldemorts other lieutenants.

"Have you forgotten your families history already?" Daphne held up her left hand that had a silver ring with a black B carved into the center. Three diamonds formed a triangle around the B and in the middle of each space of the B were two red rubies.

"The family ring." He whispered to himself, looking down at his own Head of House ring. A new one had been fashioned by his father as was now tradition and it came with no charms. He had yet to forge his own yet as his father had done, and his grandfather before him.

This though, was the original family ring of House Black, a trinket he thought long lost and only a fairy tale told to him by his father when he was young. It was a very old ring said to go back all the way to Salazar Slytherin himself and was given to him as a gift by Rowena. It allowed its user to take the appearance of anyone completely as long as they wore the ring. It worked by taking some of the persons blood and smearing it over the two center rubies. Memories, emotions, thoughts, and dreams were all able to be mimicked while wearing the ring. There was a reason it was long lost, his great-great grandfather thought the ring too powerful to pass down onto his son, whom he feared. He supposedly had destroyed it, but clearly that was not the case.

Daphne slipped the ring off her finger and her body transformed into the radiant beauty, yet easily discernibly crazy woman that was Bellatrix Lestrange. She began cackling as she watched Sirius' shocked look and edged further back into the forest. "I've had so much fun these last few months, but I should be go-"

A whip from the darkness behind her wrapped around her throat and slammed her into the ground, knocking her out cold. Kingsley appeared from the shadows and walked over to Bellatrix, kicking her wand away. Shacklebolt then wrapped chains around her and placed handcuffs on her for good measure. Fawkes flew down from a low tree branch, grabbed onto Bella and then flashed away with her, briefly lighting up the forest.

"What the hell!" Sirius shouted, coming out of his shocked stupor. "Where is Fawkes taking her!"

Fawkes dumped the unconscious Bellatrix onto the cold marble floor in front of Harry who was sitting upright in his bed. Poppy had already started the Skele-Gro treatment for his leg and chest and so he kept his occlumency shields strong to block out the pain. He was also in the middle of downing a blood replenishing potion that was quite difficult to swallow.

" _That ring, I recognize it. Its one of Rowena's creations."_ Fawkes said.

Harry wandlessly summoned the Black ring that was still in Bellatrixes grasp and turned it around in his hand, inspecting it with curiosity. He placed the ring on his own hand and was immediately transformed into Daphne. He refrained from glancing down his shirt to see what Daphne looked like underneath her clothes, something that was difficult for his fourteen year old self. His mind was bombarded with personal memories of her before she even had met Harry, along with emotions and desires. It was an insight into her world he wished not to see and quickly slipped the ring off his finger, transforming back into himself.

"Interesting." Harry muttered.

He looked around the room cautiously to make sure no one had seen him and slipped the ring into his pocket. Fleur had yet to return and Poppy had run off to help Minerva in any tasks needed since she had finished with his treatment for now. The room was quiet and empty, save for him, Bellatrix, and Fawkes who perched himself on Harrys shoulder. Harry lifted his shirt up to reveal his left breast, and where it had once been pale skin, was now a black tattoo of a large tiger that was lying down. Harry held the tip of his Yew wand to the tattoo and watched as the Tiger got up and began baring its teeth in a menacing manner.

He only had to wait thirty seconds as seven figures in black cloaks with masks covering their faces, appeared from wisps of smoke. The Ghosts had their own unique way of travel, a way only few knew how to do and it was something Harry had yet to be taught.

Specter looked down at Bellatrix having noticed her immediately, "Care to fill us in, Haunt?"

"I just had a midnight outing with Voldemort." All of them who had begun looking at Bellatrix stopped and turned back to Harry, the air sucked out of the room. "Took his hand on the way out."

"Nice." Reaper slapped Harry on his wounded leg causing him to cry out in pain. "Sorry." He said gruffly, earning a punch in the shoulder from Banshee.

"Anyways, Bellatrix here was impersonating my friend and I need to know the location of the real Daphne Greengrass."

Angel, their prodigal information extractor approached Bellatrix and began invading her mind without further instruction. He looked for a location or any useful information on a Daphne Greengrass in the crazy witches mind. It wasn't hard to invade ones mind while they were unconscious and he could do so without causing pain, something Harry still wasn't able to do.

Harry watched fascinated as Bellatrixes eyes opened, but instead of white, they were only black and he could see images in her eyes as if he was watching her life on a movie screen. The images stopped when they came to a clear picture of Daphne and another smaller boy inside a small stone-walled room.

Bellatrixes eyes closed and she again went back into unconsciousness as Angel pulled out of her mind. "Greengrass Manor. There is another boy being held there as well. An Andrew Davis I think."

"Tonight is probably the best time to try and free them." Harry said. " I know they're being held against their will. Andrew Davis is the younger brother of another friend of mine who was blackmailed to work against me and supply information to the Death Eaters." Harry added.

Specter nodded, "We'll see what we can do. So the war is on?"

Harry relaxed back into his bed, "Yes, Voldemort is back with his body. War has come."

"Then we get to strike first gents!" Harry knew that they were all grinning under their masks. They had been eager to get into a true war. They were soldiers, not cops, and tracking down simple, wannabe dark lords wasn't cutting it for them. Taking down Voldemort was a real prize worthy of a soldier. "Get some rest, Haunt. I want to see you ready by this weekend. Your real training begins then." Harry nodded, knowing an order when he heard one. After all, he couldn't do much with a busted leg and Fawkes refused to use his tears to heal him. Phoenixes apparently had a limited supply of tears to give and only used them when their familiar was in grave danger. Simple wounds, like healing bones in a leg or chest was not worth a tear. Or Fawkes was just being an annoying brat like usual since he was having to do actual work for once, which was probably the real case.

Sirius pushed through the doors of the infirmary just as Ghost Squad was turning back into wisps of black smoke. Fawkes flashed away as well to give updates to Harry on what was going on with the attack on the manor to rescue Andrew and Daphne.

"Harry!" Sirius ran up to him and hugged him tightly, stepping over the unconscious and bound Bellatrix as he did so. "It's good to see you safe."

Harry hugged him back, "It's good to be back. Had a helluva night."

"What happened?" Sirius asked, pulling back from the hug to study his godson and assure himself that Harry was in fact here and safe.

"I have some memories to show you if you can get a pensieve here. The others should see what happened as well. I don't think I can accurately put into words what I saw." The doors burst open again and in ran Minerva, Amelia, and Remus.

All three of them stopped abruptly, seeing Bellatrix lying on the floor and approached them cautiously. "I-is that who I think it is?" Minerva asked, her wand out and pointed at the unconscious Bellatrix.

Sirius nodded his head gravely, "Yes, my cousin Bella. She was using my families rings to disguise herself as Daphne Greengrass. Its how she fooled the map and was able to successfully stay undercover for so long."

"At least we have her in custody." Amelia breathed a sigh of relief. She sent off a quick message, using her patronus, to her aurors that were still searching the grounds for Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What the hell happened this evening?" Amelia demanded once she was done with her message. Fleur walked in shortly after them with Appoline and Sebastien behind her. Gabrielle had been left in the care of Madame Maxime who was working with other Hogwarts staff to get everyone to bed.

"I am heading out to grab a pensieve so that we can see everything that has happened." Sirius said as he pushed passed the others and left the room. Minerva followed him to help him retrieve the pensive she had in her office. Fleur walked over and propped herself up behind Harry and allowed him to relax back into her. He rested his head underneath her chin and she squeezed him closer to her, relishing in the warmth of having him close and away from danger again.

"So if Bellatrix was acting as Daphne, where is the real Daphne?" Remus asked. He levitated Bellatrix to nearby bed and wrapped even more chains around for good measure.

"I have people already working on getting her back." No one bothered asking what Harry meant by that. They all knew he was working with a group in the ministry and wasn't allowed to tell them exactly who they were. If Harry trusted them and worked with them, it was good enough for the rest of them. Amelia just nodded her head in full understanding and continued to study the Marauders Map which she had brought with her.

"Amelia, its beginning." He didn't want to say much while in the hospital wing, just in case if another Rita Skeeter was hanging around where they weren't supposed to.

Amelia looked up from the map and her eyes widened, "You mean-?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, you'll see everything in the pensieve."

She took out her wand and pointed it at the doors. A silver fox shot out of her wand and headed for whoever was meant for the message. "I'll want Moody and Kingsley to see this then."

"I will see it too." Fleur announced.

"Fleur-" Harry began.

"I don't think that's a good idea dear." Sebastien finished for Harry. Both men glanced at each other while Appoline just rolled her eyes at them, already knowing what her daughters response would be.

"I was not asking for permission from either of you." She gave her father a narrowed look to get him to shut up.

Harry though couldn't see her face, "Fleur its not a good-"

"I do not care. I wish to see what you went through and zat eez final."

Harry didn't bother replying and relaxed into her more, having learned that arguing with her was like arguing with a brick wall. She was easily the most stubborn person he knew, more so than Hermione even. He was saved from further ire by his girlfriend when Sirius and Minerva walked back in with the pensieve and placed it in front of Harry.

He wasted no time in thinking back to the start of the third task all the way through until Fawkes got him into the hospital wing. He figured it was best for them to see everything, even Krum being imperioused and casting the killing curse, and Harry almost killing him in return.

Harry watched as they all dipped a finger into the silvery liquid and their eyes glazed over as their minds went into the memory. Harry used the time to place wards around them as a precaution then in his own mind he listened carefully for any reports of Fawkes and Ghost Squad.

–

"Demon, how much longer?" Specter asked over the muggle voice comms they had been given by British SAS. The communications were built into their masks and had several magical enhancements as well. Night vision had been added to the masks through glass eyes that were placed in the eye-slits of their masks. They could also switch them to infra-red, another muggle invention. The muggles were an inventive race and it would be stupid to not copy some of their technological advancements, especially since they were experts at killing humans, something Ghost Squad was in the business of doing. All it took was bribing Dumbledore six years ago to get the specific rune that allowed muggle inventions to work around magic.

"30 seconds." Demon responded. He was their expert on wards and could break through even the most complicated ward scheme with relative ease. They all sat just outside the Greengrass Manor wards, keeping hidden in a nearby treeline.

So far they hadn't yet seen anyone, most of the Death Eaters that lived here were still likely with their reborn master. Their goal was clear, get in, rescue two children, get out. Dispose of any threats if necessary but don't get bogged down in a fight. Worst comes to worst, they all had emergency portkeys embedded into their masks and could escape quickly that way.

"We're in." Demon sounded through the comms.

"Good. Slow is smooth, smooth is fast." Specter repeated the mantra for any infantry unit that was about to bust down a door to a house. They quietly crossed the large open field under the cover of night and made it to the back door of the large house. It was nestled into the Welsh countryside with high trees surrounding the whole property. There was a barn not far away from the house that housed several horses and on one side of the house was a large grazing pasture for goats.

Specter held up his hand as the seven of them stacked on the door. They had practiced and executed this a million times before. His hand held up three fingers...two...one. Demon was the fourth man in the stack and had his wand at the ready. He blasted the door off its hinges and Reaper went in first, followed by Banshee closely behind him.

The others filtered through, all of them with their wands trained carefully at predesignated killzones, none of them finding a target. The room was empty, and from what they could tell when waiting for Demon to break through the wards, the whole house was empty of any threats, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Split teams, check the whole house. Regroup here in three." Everyone nodded and began moving through the house methodically in teams of two. Only Spirit stayed behind to keep the entrance secure. He shut the door behind them and set up perch by a window overlooking the front of the house. He also took the time to shut down the floo network just in case they tried to come in that way. They didn't bother to place their own anti-apparition wards. Those wards were time consuming to set up and this mission was only going to last a few minutes.

Specter worked with Banshee as they moved through the second floor of the house. Each room they cleared, they found nothing. The house was definitely lived in, but there was no sign of Daphne Greengrass or Andrew Davis anywhere. "Anything?" Specter asked over the comms.

All replies came back negative and just as they had finished the second floor and began moving back downstairs, Shadow spoke over the comms, "Think we have somethin' here. This room is heavily warded. Basement, third door."

The other teams converged on their position. The basement was just as large, if not larger, than the floors above but instead of the nicely decorated rooms, this place was made entirely of stone. It was also freezing cold and had no light, being underground. They were forced to activate the night vision on their masks to see in the pitch darkness. All of their eye-slits glowed green when they did so.

Demon had already begun working on identifying the wards that were attached to the door that Shadow discovered. "What do you have?"

"Not sure. The wards are designed to keep people in but not out. Its like its a makeshift prison."

"Must be who we're looking for right?" Banshee asked.

"I thought they were just kids? These are some heavy wards for just kids." Reaper responded.

"Its safe to go in." Demon said.

The six of them stacked up on the door, Spirit still on the first floor providing a lookout. This time they used the quiet approach, Reaper barely edged the door open and peaked inside. He slowly moved further in, not seeing anything and the others followed closely behind. They found themselves in a large room that served as a library, and unlike the other rooms in the basement, this one was nicely furnished.

All lights were off and they kept it that way, moving to another door on the far side of the library. "Sir, I've got six DE's that just apparated onto the front lawn. They'll be at the door in ten seconds." Spirits comms came online.

"Shit." Specter muttered. "Demon, Banshee, and Shadow, move to assist Spirit. Ambush them when they walk in, capture if possible, kill if necessary." The three Ghosts moved upstairs without a word and went to help Spirit in the front hall.

Specter, Angel, and Reaper continued forward and stacked on the last door. Specter edged it open and walked in, the lights still off. Inside were two prone figures lying on two separate small cots that were pushed to the far end of the wall. The room wasn't large, barely big enough for the three Ghosts to fit in all at once.

One of the figures woke up, a girl who looked to be roughly Harrys age but looked much worse for wear. Her hair was unclean and ragged, cut in odd angles to hang just below her ears. She was too skinny for one her age and her clothes were thin and full of holes. "Daphne Greengrass?" Specter whispered, he didn't want to disrupt his teammembers in any way upstairs.

The sounds of several bangs alerted them that the ambush was underway. The girl shrank back into the corner of her bed and the smaller figure, a boy also woke up. He began screaming and jumped over to Daphnes bed that was connected with his. "Shhh!" Reaper whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "Are you Daphne Greengrass? Harry Potter sent us."

The girls eyes were wild and full of fear, but it was clear she recognized the name, "H-Harry?"

Angel approached slowly, his hands displayed in a non-threatening manner, far away from his wand that showed visibly on his belt, "He's a friend. He found out that someone was impersonating you at school, that you were in trouble. He couldn't come himself because he's hurt but he wanted to be here. We're going to get you out now okay? Your safe."

"Sir, four down up here, two were able to escape. We don't have much more time." Spirit spoke over the radio.

"Right, grab them and go." Specter ordered. Reaper grabbed both by the collar of their dirty and ripped shirts and activated his emergency portkey. They disappeared without even a sound. "Mission complete. Grab the downed DE's and activate your portkeys."

–

Fawkes appeared back on Harrys shoulder just as the adults came out of the pensieve. All of them were visibly shaken and pale from what they had just seen. Only Moody had a large grin on his face and Harry knew why. "Spent ten years gettin' a body only to lose a hand in the first ten minutes!" He began laughing uproariously, breaking the tense mood that had fallen over the ward.

Fleur moved back to her place behind Harry and squeezed him back into her. He softly kissed his temple and rested her head on the top of his head.

"I'll need to alert the aurors to free Krum." Amelia said. "There are a lot of things that the aurors will need to be alerted to I guess."

"Fudge isn't going to like this." Sirius added.

"No, but he will have to accept it. We just need to make sure he doesn't get cold feet if the public becomes difficult to deal with." Harry responded.

"How do you think Voldemort is going to play this? I'm sure he didn't intend on you escaping."

Harry allowed a smile to cross his face, mostly at the news Fawkes had given him that Daphne and Andrew were safe at the Ghosts training grounds. "I'm sure he didn't. My guess is slow. He probably would have revealed himself to the world tomorrow if I were dead, but now that I'm still alive, he might bide his time. With his body back, he can possibly attract more followers to his cause, and we will have to use the time to prepare. Sebastien, we might have need of the French Aurors."

Sebastien grinned, "Oh the minister would love that. Having the British ask for his help would be christmas come early for the man."

"And what are you going to do Harry?" Remus asked.

He shrugged, "Continue to train so that my next severing charm takes the snakes head off and not just his hand."

 **Thank you everyone for the favorites/follows/reviews. Hope you enjoyed the three part chapter. The next chapter should be out in a few days.**


	27. Desperate Times

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with students and reporters alike. They had all come to witness the ending ceremony to the TriWizard Tournament. Headmistress McGonagall presented the cup to Harry who, though technically didn't reappear with the cup, was still declared the winner. Due to the last cup being 'lost' a new one was commissioned. The official story was that the portkey had been incorrectly made and sent Harry into the Atlantic Ocean where Fawkes then saved him from the icy waters.

Harry stood in front of the Great Hall to the sounds of cheers and hollering of his classmates and the flashing lights of reporters cameras going off. Fleur sat in the front row, cheering louder than everyone around her. She blew him a kiss when he looked her way, making him blush slightly.

He held the cup up in victory to more cheers before beginning his walk back down to sit next to Fleur who kissed him soundly on the lips, eliciting more cheers. The twins were the loudest of all and let out several of their whizbangs that garnered much applause themselves.

Minerva held her hands up for silence, "This concludes the TriWizard Tournament! Again, I must thank our fellow schools who joined us this year, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Applause again sounded through the hall. The Hogwarts students were easily the most boisterous in the Hall, excited that they were the ones walking away with the win.

"Many of you have made great friends this year from the other schools." Aimee who sat next to Harry and Fleur pinched his cheek affectionately making Harry scowl at the blue haired witch. "These relationships you have made now will define you in the future." Harry kissed Fleurs temple and squeezed her closer to him.

"Enjoy the feast one last time!" Food prepared by the Hogwarts elves appeared all at once at the four tables. Many of the reporters had been standing in the back of the Hall and filed out when the feasting began. Harry glanced around the hall and settled his eyes on all of his friends that were gathered along the Gryffindor table. A lot of good and bad happened this year, and it made him excited for the future. He had made a lot of friends and was for once, perfectly content with his life. Dumbledore and Voldemort be damned, at the moment Harry could care less about them. He was just happy to still be here in the moment.

Harrys eyes settled on Tracy who was talking animatedly with Susan and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. Today was the day that Andrew would be coming to the school so that he could go with Tracy on the Hogwarts Express. They would then be going with Harry back to Grimmauld Place for safety.

Daphne, the real Daphne would also be coming back this evening and Harry was slightly nervous about it. Many months had passed since he had spoken with the real Daphne and according to Banshee, she wasn't a normal teenage girl anymore. He felt sorry for her and couldn't help but feel guilty about not knowing it was Bellatrix instead of his best friend. The rest of the school thought she was at St. Mungos for Dragon Pox the last week, but she was really at the Ghost Headquarters recovering from the mental and physical abuse she went under. She was apparently on a rigorous supply of potions and needed a lot of sleep still.

Her mind had been repeatedly intruded upon by Bellatrix who sought to learn every little detail about Daphne. The ring wasn't enough for her to properly pull off a convincing Daphne Greengrass for so long and had gone through her mind to learn better about the girl she impersonated. Such things had their consequences and Daphnes mind had completely drawn into herself for her own protection. She would be on a long road of recovery but Harry would be there every step of the way. Apparently she had been asking none stop about him which gave him hope that she would come out of her shell to him.

They would be staying together at Grimmauld for the summer, along with Tracy and Andrew. Sirius had already prepared rooms for them along with Fleur who would be staying for the week before going back to France. Harry would also be going with her to France for two weeks before coming back to Britain. He figured after everything that happened, he needed a small vacation and couldn't think of anything better than being in France with Fleur. She was already raving about the places they would go and things they would see.

It would be the last time they were around each other full time until Harrys schooling was over in three years and the thought saddened him greatly. He had taken it for granted having her by his side everyday and he knew she was also feeling the uneasiness at not being around him. They hadn't talked much about being apart from one another but they knew it would be something they could get through.

The evening feast ended with everyone laughing and having a good time. The school choir had performed a song to commemorate the four champions and the three tasks they went through. It was rare to have the whole castle in joyous celebration, and even more rare for Harry to temporarily forget the troubles of his life. Still, in the back of his mind he knew that these joyous times were going to come to an abrupt end.

Minister Fudge had been told of Voldemorts return, and for now, the minister was staying calm which was all Harry could ask for. Voldemort had yet to make a move against the ministry or the people of Britain. There were rumors that a large, old mansion in Little Hangleton had been burned to the ground. That was the same area as Harrys kidnapping and he remembered seeing an old manor sitting on the hillside above the graveyard. It was possible that Voldemort had also lost his headquarters that evening as well, setting him further back.

The rest of the public hadn't been told of Voldemorts return, a decision Harry didn't necessarily agree with, but Fudge had been adamant about that decision. As long as Voldemort didn't show himself, he wasn't going to be announcing that name to the public, but he would give the aurors more money to prepare. A bill, headlined by Sirius was already on the table in front of the Wizengamot and would be voted on in a week to increase the DMLE budget by another twenty-five percent. They would also begin looking outside Britain for recruits and offering citizenship to those who wished to serve two years in the auror corps to gain it.

Harry for his part kept himself out of the newspapers as much as he could, other than the TriWizard Cup questions and what happened during the third task. He didn't want too many questions about the third task or his unusual win.

Ever since the last weekend he had been training extensively with Ghost Squad. He had begun to learn their names and for the first time saw their faces. The first thing he learned was how to apparate as they did. In reality, it was quite simple and just a variation of normal apparition that had been lost to time. It didn't take him long to master it and they had quickly moved on to working as a team and clearing rooms.

Harry quickly found that it took a great deal of teamwork to work with them and they had to know what a team member was going to do without any communication at all. He had been placed on team two, something new to Ghost Squad. Specter, Reaper, Demon, and Angel worked as team one. Team two consisted of Haunt, Banshee, Spirit, and Shadow. Despite his age and general lack of experience in the field, he found himself thrust into the leadership position of team two, a whole other responsibility to add to his rapidly growing list of duties.

They split up the squad so that they could act independently of one another when needed. This was going to be a war, and unlike muggle wars, due to the ease of travel for wizards and witches, magical wars were fought on many fronts. The Death Eaters in the last war liked to split their forces up and attack multiple targets to cause the most amount of panic while also making their forces seem bigger than they really were. Ghost Squad, though much fewer in number, were going to do the same while allowing the aurors to counter any other attacks the Ghosts couldn't.

"Come on 'Arry. We're to meet Daphne soon." Fleur nudged him in the side, bringing him out of his thoughts. Harry smiled softly at his girlfriend and pecked her on the lips before getting up. She took his arm and together they strolled out of the Great Hall. The other students continued to talk boisterously to one another as they finished their meals. Tracy had gotten up as well once she saw Harry and Fleur move from their seats and into the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you, Harry. I can't say that enough." Tracy said once they were outside the Great Hall.

"You know there is no need for thanks. I would do anything for a friend and was happy to help get your brother to safety." Tracy hugged Harry anyways and when she pulled away, a tear fell down her face.

"Not just for that, for taking us in as well. O-our parents..." Harry brought her back into a hug and she began crying into his shoulder again. It had been a rough couple weeks for the witch having to deal with choosing him over her own parents. It was a decision made easier when she learned how her younger brother was being treated at Greengrass Manor.

"You can thank Sirius for that. It is his house after all."

She pulled back from the embrace, a teary smile on her face, "I will."

"Tracy!" A young boy around Gabrielles age ran through the front doors of Hogwarts. The boy rushed into Tracys outstretched arms and she wrapped him up in a big hug. Behind him was a tall man, roughly in his early forties, with brown eyes and messy brown hair. He had a long scar that ran from his right eye down to the left of his lips.

"Daren." Harry said, walking up and shaking the mans hand. Specter without a mask was just your ordinary guy who loved Quidditch and hated bureaucrats, just like all the other members of Ghost Squad. "Where is-?" He trailed off mid question when his eyes found her walking silently into the hall.

Her long bleach blonde hair was gone and instead it was a more dirty blonde color and much shorter. Her blue eyes that had once been vibrant were wild and slightly scared looking. "Daphne?" Harry called to her, getting her attention immediately. She didn't meet his eyes and stood still. He walked up to her and held out his arms, trying to hug her but she flinched away from his touch.

"S-s-sorry, Harry. I-I..." She trailed off, her eyes going distant.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one who is sorry." Harry said.

Daphne looked up and met Harrys eyes for the first time, "I thought I'd be held there forever." She began sobbing and rushed into Harrys arms, wrapping him up in a bone crushing hug. Harry rubbed her back soothingly and looked sadly over at Fleur who watched them with a somber smile.

"You're safe now. You'll be staying with me, along with your sister, Tracy, and her brother." He felt her nod into his chest as tears began to soak through his shirt.

–

The trip to Grimmauld place the next day went by uneventfully. Harry had said goodbye to a teary eyed Aimee and reassured her that he would be seeing her at Fleurs place in just a weeks time. Fleur had gotten permission from Madame Maxime to ride with him on the Hogwarts Express since she was going to be staying in England with him.

The group consisting of Daphne, Harry, Fleur, Andrew, Tracy, and Astoria were all picked up from the bustling platform 9 3/4s by Sirius and Remus. Many students walked up to Harry and said their goodbyes, asking about books to read on defense and when the club would start up again next year. Even a few parents approached him and congratulated him about his win in the TriWizard Tournament.

It didn't take long for reporters to begin swarming him and Sirius and Remus rushed them all off the platform and into the nearby floo network. Grimmauld Places ward schemes were completely changed and no longer under the Fidelius, instead they had equal wards to Gringotts created by the goblins. The only difference was that the goblins had placed one of their more unknown wards that kept the house from being revealed to anyone wishing harm onto the family inside. It cost a pretty penny but Sirius knew it was worth it.

They all arrived in the den of the large Black Town House. Immediately Harry noticed that it was much more clean and well decorated than when he was last here. Emmy had really turned the place into a home and restored the house to proper order. She greeted them and Harry immediately spotted a glow about her, but refrained from commenting on it for now. Emmy began helping the others up to their rooms and Sirius turned to Harry and Fleur.

"So, I er-wasn't sure if you two would be staying in the same bedroom or not, so I made up one for you just in case Fleur." Sirius said, rubbing his hand through his shoulder length hair, looking anywhere but at the couple.

Harrys jaw dropped and he tried to stammer out a response but Fleur quickly beat him to it. "Merci. I'll stay in 'Arrys room if eets no problem." Harrys eyes grew wide and he stared at Fleur dumbfounded, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. The two of them had grown more and more intimate with each other, but they hadn't slept with one another. Harry knew that something like that might happen over the summer, he was ready for it, and he knew she was as well, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He felt his heart begin to pound in his chest at the thought being with her in that way.

"Er-right. Well...just use silencing wards please." Sirius said, he himself going bright red, not sure how to react with the somewhat awkward situation he found himself in.

Again Harry tried to blather out a reply but found he couldn't even utter a sound, "We will." Fleur put on a bright smile and quickly pulled Harry up the stairs to his room on the third floor. Harry didn't complain even a little as she hurried him to his room and slammed him into his door, crashing her lips into his. She kissed him with reckless abandon and he began to lose himself in the feeling of her lips. They didn't get too many opportunities to be intimate with one another and they weren't going to waste having their own room. He felt her hand travel down to his nether region and began to stroke him above his pants, making him groan into her mouth with pleasure.

He eventually got the door open and their kissing didn't cease. She guided them back onto the bed and straddled his waist, her hips beginning to grind onto his growing erection. Harrys brain shut completely off when he felt her hand slip inside his pants, "I want you." She breathed into his ear. Harry wasted no time in wandlessly shutting the door and gave in completely to her every command.

–

"I told them to use a silencing ward." Sirius muttered, covering his eyes with his hand in embarrassment. Emmy laughed beside him on the couch, curled up reading a book on the Roman Empire and the wizards they employed.

"They're young and forgetful." She said, not looking up from her reading.

"Sebastien will kill me if Fleur gets pregnant while at my house."

"Kill you? He'll kill Harry before you. They're smart, just let them have their fun."

"Is there any way to shut them up?" Astoria asked, walking into the room. She sat down next to Emmy and peered over at her book.

"I'll go silence the room for them." Sirius said, getting up quickly and walking up stairs.

"Is your room alright?" Emmy asked, looking up from her book and wrapping an arm around the young Slytherins shoulders. Emmaline had quickly taken on a mother role for the young women and Andrew that were brought under the roof. Sirius looked at the two girls with a soft smile on his face, knowing she is the perfect mother for his children.

"Yes, but Daphne and Tracy are using it at the moment." She was staying in the same room as Daphne. The two sisters were close and they felt it best if Daphne stay with a friendly face while Andrew stayed in Tracys room. Andrew was currently on the floor with an old practice wand of Sirius' trying to get a chair to levitate.

"How is your sister doing?" Emmy asked, a concerned look on her face. She knew that the last few months for Daphne were extremely difficult. They didn't yet know of everything that she went through and was only telling Tracy and Harry anything. It was good sign at least that she was talking about any of it, but she was still very shy to the touch and was very quiet.

Astoria shrugged, "Better I think. She doesn't talk much. Have you heard anything about my parents? I can't believe they would do something like this."

Emmy shook her head sadly at the young girl, "Sorry, the ministry hasn't found them anywhere. Your house was burned to the ground in the raid to save your sister and your parents scattered." Ghost sqaud had captured four individuals, but all four of those were French and German internationals that were living in the house. They suspect that the two that escaped were the two Greengrass elders, but it was impossible to confirm it at the moment.

Those individuals also didn't help with anything, having known nothing and not even stepping a foot inside Riddle Manor, another old mansion that burned to the ground the same night. They received a one way trip to Raven Isle where they were left stranded with no way of escape. The ministry stationed only two guards on a nearby island and they would frequently check the island to make sure no one escaped each day. The lack of need for guards and not having to pay for a prison was a major reason the ministry could give more money to the DMLE and Madame Bones had already begun putting that money to good use.

"Why would my parents do this?" Astoria asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She was still young and had a deep love for her parents, especially her mother, but Daphne had always been her role model, the person she looked up to the most. When her parents had imprisoned her sister and replaced her with a convicted criminal, her world was shattered and she was struggling to come to terms with it.

Emmy pulled Astoria closer to her and wrapped her in a firm hug as she began crying into Emmys shoulder. Emmaline slowly rubbed her back, "They grew up a certain way, and that way taught them to hate those different from them." Astoria only sobbed harder into Emmys shoulder as the last few weeks began to catch up with her.

–

Harry and Fleur walked down from their room for dinner and neither could hide the radiant smile on their faces. Kreacher had set out a better than average meal since Harry was in the house and the old house elf liked Harry above everyone else. Sirius wasn't all that imaginative when it came to naming the new house elf he acquired. Harry figured that Sirius still had fond feelings for the late Kreature and was trying to replace him outright with a new one. Dobby had also come with Harry to Grimmauld Place and was driving Kreacher up the wall at the moment with his constant praise for Harry and wanting to do everything for him. It became a war between the two to see who could please Harry the most and it was quickly becoming another hassle on Harrys shoulders.

Sirius coughed, breaking up the smiling glances Harry and Fleur were sharing, "I did tell you two to use a silencing ward, did I not?" Both Harry and Fleur immediately went beet red, their mouths opening and closing but no words came out.

"Sorry." Harry managed to squeak out.

"You did use protection, yes?" Emmy asked, her eyebrows raised at the red faced couple. Remus had joined them for dinner this evening and was laughing heartily behind his hand at the predicament his adopted nephew was in. Daphne and Astoria were doing their best to pretend to not hear the conversation while Tracy was covering Andrews ears who was trying to break free from the headlock he was in so that he could hear the conversation. She herself was laughing at the horrified looks on her friends faces and taking great enjoyment from it.

Harry sneaked a glance at Fleur, "Er yes?" He said in an unsure manner.

"Yes, we did." Fleur finalized with a roll of her eyes.

"Good, I think that's enough about that." Sirius said. "Harry, you have training at 0600 tomorrow."

Harry nodded his head and began to fill his plate up with meats and breads, eager to move away from that embarrassing topic. "Have the goblins taken care of Hermione, the Bones, and the Abbots?" Harry had sent a letter a week before leaving Hogwarts to have the three families homes heavily warded. He would pay for it of course, and in the manner of the Bones and Abbots, the goblins didn't have to add much more to them. Madame Longbottom had already upgraded the wards on her home earlier in the year when she learned that Voldemort wasn't really dead and didn't need Harrys help in the matter.

"Its all done. Hermione and her parents were also given emergency portkeys that would take them here just in case." Sirius said.

"Good. Lets just hope we can ride out the summer without any disturbances."

–

"Where is he!" Voldemort demanded from his white masked follower who bowed to him, his knees on the ground. He sat on his new throne in Malfoy Manor. He had taken it as his headquarters when Riddle Manor was burnt to the ground by his former ally.

"I could not find him, my lord." The man winced when he spoke those words and for good reason. Voldemorts Yew wand flicked into his hand and the Cruciatus curse was hurled at his follower. The Death Eater cried out in pain as every ligament snapped and every muscle tore in his body. The pain quickly became unbearable and he passed out. Two more Death Eaters who stood in the shadows quickly walked forward and helped their unconscious brother out of the room as Voldemort sat on his chair seething.

Grindelwald had disappeared ever since the graveyard and had yet to return. What made him fearful was that he was carrying one of his horcruxes, something Grindelwald knew all too well. He had immediately set his followers after the man but not a single one of them had found him.

It was a mistake to put any faith into that man. He was insane, driven to madness by his years in prison and need for revenge against Dumbledore. Now he was a loose cannon, something he couldn't control any longer and was likely out searching for the old man. For now it wasn't a problem, as long as he didn't do anything to stand in his way in Britain. It was also possible Grindelwald would do him a favor in this frenzy and kill Dumbledore, making his way to the English throne much easier.

Riddle stood from his iron throne that had been made for him by his followers in place of his golden one. It wasn't to his tastes but it would have to do for now. He would eventually take control of Hogwarts and secure the Hogwarts throne for his own, a seat he always desired.

He began pacing back and forth as his mind strayed to Harry Potter, the boy that had managed to take his hand from him. It was surprising to see the power behind the young boy, and it scared him greatly, to the point that he wasn't yet sure how to proceed. The prophecy was clear, that Harry had the power to defeat him, and the duel in the Graveyard was evidence enough that the boy did indeed have the power. He was strong, maybe even stronger than himself, something he would never openly admit.

All this meant was that he had to outsmart the boy and avoid battles of power like what had occurred in the graveyard. He still had a vast advantage over the boy in terms of knowledge of spells and experience and he would use this greatly to his advantage.

The real threat still remained Dumbledore who lay in hiding. He was a much more dangerous foe now that Voldemort had no clue what the old man was up to. Dumbledore had stormed his headquarters for a reason, and that reason only meant one thing, he knew of his horcruxes. That was the only thing he could fathom that Dumbledore would be after.

Because of this, he had already begun to take drastic steps to hide his other horcruxes and at this point, could only hope that Grindelwald wouldn't freely give up the horcrux he had given to the old man. He had little doubt the man would since it was supplying him with his old magical prowess as if he was in his prime again.

"My lord, our emissaries have been dispatched as you ordered." Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room and bowed his head low. He refrained from looking his master in the eye, having seen what happened to the last Death Eater in this room. Lucius was tasked with increasing recruitment in Eastern Europe, especially Russia, along with recruiting in North Africa and the Middle East. He needed hardened soldiers and not the usual scrabble he attracted. Having many of the purebloods on his side in Britain afforded him the ability to hire mercenaries that would be necessary to win a war.

Even though the ministry hadn't officially announced that they knew of his return, it was obvious they were preparing for him. The new bill to increase the DMLE budget was a clear sign that they were going to begin preparing for a war and war was what he planned on giving them.

"Good Lucius. And what news of Harry. Where is he?"

Lucius kept his eyes firmly on his own feet, "I am not sure my lord. He is in hiding and no one is talking, or knows of his location."

Voldemort stood silently for a moment, staring at the blank grey wall in front of him, "As I figured. We will need to draw him out. Begin formulating a plan so that we can kill Britains favored son." He looked at his new hand, silver in color that he fashioned for himself. It was his constant reminder to never underestimate the boy again.

–

Dumbledore stepped out onto the large ramparts of Heidelberg Castle in Germany, overlooking the small town just below him. Night had fallen over the town that was nestled into the mountains by the Neckar river. It was a calm and peaceful evening and Dumbledore roamed his safe haven alone, as was normal for him now.

He had no allies to turn to at the moment and couldn't trust anyone in Britain. Harry Potter had somehow lived through the trap set for him by Voldemort and had gone home for the summer. He was in this fight alone and now not only had to deal with both Harry and Riddle, but Grindelwald as well. It was quickly becoming too much for even him and he needed to look for help.

He walked through the quiet castle, looking at the old suits of armor and muggle paintings that hung on the walls. His feet carried him to a thick wooden door on the first floor of the castle and he was about to open it when his hand pulled back from the handle.

"I can't be this desperate, can I?" He mumbled to himself. This door had remained shut for forty years now, and for good reason. He didn't dare walk back down there, but now he was questioning if he should take the risk. Dumbledore took a step back and shook his head, but his hand remained outstretched towards the bronze handle, almost daring him to open it.

Dumbledore knew he was getting desperate in this war. He had no followers, no one to do his bidding and help him destroy his enemies. This was not a fight he could do alone, but was walking through this door worth the inevitable price? Albus stood there for several minutes before he steeled his nerves and placed his hand on the handle and walked in.

It opened up into a dark staircase not lit by any torches like the rest of the castle. Dumbledore lit his wand and began walking down the steep stairs and into the bowels of the castle, heading for the dungeon. He reached the landing and opened another thick wooden door, walking into a dark, thin hallway with several wooden doors that had iron barred windows so guards could peer into the cells.

It was a struggle to take any step further but Dumbledore quelled the voices screaming out at him in the back of his mind, knowing this needed to be done to accomplish the Greater Good. Albus walked down the dark hallway and towards the last cell on the right.

He peered into the cell through the barred window and saw a large figure curled up in the corner of the small stone room. "Finally come to kill me?" A course voice echoed in the room. The large figure slowly stood up, bringing himself to his full height. He was easily seven feet tall and was a mass of muscle, wearing only ripped linen pants.

The figure approached the barred window and the light from Dumbledores wand illuminated him further. He had a short haired mohawk with a long braid that reached the middle of his back. Tattoos covered the bald parts of his head and further tattoos covered his chest and arms. He had a long white beard that was braided and his blue eyes could pierce even Voldemorts fractured soul. Dumbledore felt a chill run down his spine just looking at the massive figure in front of him.

"I have a deal to make with you." Albus said, forcing his voice to be calm.

"A deal you say? Someone must be desperate to deal with the devil." The Scandinavians white hair glimmered in the wandlight and he smiled cruelly at Albus, showing his yellow rotten teeth.

"If you can convince your men to fight for me, I will give you land and status in the new world I create."

The old Viking laughed, "I was promised that by another wizard. The reward I received was your prison cell."

"That's because you followed someone weak. You know my power, you've seen it first hand." Dumbledore allowed a little of his passive magic to overflow, causing the iron bars on the door to vibrate.

The viking paused for a moment and studied Dumbledore. "Even if you were to release me and allow me to go back to my people, how could I convince them to ever fight for you? I've been missing for years, I am old. My people do not follow the weak."

"You are still a king."

He shook his head. "No, I am king of this cell maybe, but nothing else. My son would kill me rather than give up his power. You must be desperate to have come to me for this."

"If you convince your people to fight for me, I'll give you a piece of something every man covets." Dumbledore said, knowing what he showed him would be enough to convince any man to fight for him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large ruby red stone that pulsed with powerful magic. The vikings eyes widened when he saw it and tried to rip it from Dumbledores hands through the barred window.

Dumbledore quickly stepped back out of reach and re-pocketed the stone. "Immortality. The ability to rule your people for all time and become a God."

The viking king stood silently for several minutes thinking about his next move before he finally spoke, "I will raise the Varangian Guard once again."

 **Thank you everyone that has favorited/followed/reviewed my story. Forces are beginning to gather between all opponents. Look out for another chapter sometime this weekend. It will focus a lot on Harrys training with the Ghosts and you'll get further introductions to all of them.**


	28. Breaking Walls

"Anything here?" Banshee asked. She kicked around the burned rubble of the former Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. Angel and Demon were sent with her to recover anything useful from the wreckage and see if they could find any whereabouts as to Voldemorts location or what had occurred to set fire to the house.

When Harry had left the graveyard the night he was kidnapped, the manor was still in tact he had said, as well as when he left. That meant that something, or someone, had purposefully set fire to the building and that it was unrelated to Harrys duel with Voldemort. It was possible that in Voldemorts rage for Harry getting away that he destroyed his own headquarters, but that was unlikely.

From what they could tell, the house was destroyed by fiendfyre. The spell left a clear signature across the foundations of the house, and who ever used the fiendfyre was powerful, beyond a normal wizard. That meant only a few people, Harry, Voldemort, Dumbledore, or someone they didn't yet know about. They were hoping it was Dumbledore but had no way of knowing.

"I think I have something!" Angel shouted. The other two rushed over to where he was kneeling down. He had a small piece of what looked like canvass in his hands. On the back of the burnt canvass was clear as day, the name _Marie Anne Varro_.

"Who do you think that is?" Demon asked, taking the piece of canvass and examining it further.

"Not sure, we can figure it out later." Banshee responded. Demon slipped the piece of canvass into his pocket and continued looking through the rubble. The only other thing any of them were able to find were the remains of a golden throne that was severed in two. Finding nothing else, they moved onto their next location, Malfoy Manor.

–

"You're gettin' better." Daren said, helping Harry back to his feet after reviving him from his unconscious state. Harry groaned as he took a few steps to get the blood pumping back in his legs. He had been hit by a spell that locked up his legs, closely followed by a powerful stunner to the back of the head. Spirit was hovering over Shadow, trying to wake him up from the duel that just took place. Reaper had already recovered and was sitting on a nearby bench to catch his breath.

"I still lost." Harry muttered. He sheathed both his wands and sat down next to Reaper. Daren walked over to him and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They had been at this for several hours and each time he was barely coming up short. He could always get at least two or three down but the last person would blind side him at the right moment. It was starting to frustrate him that he wasn't yet quick enough to get all four of his opponents.

"Maybe, but you're improving rapidly. You can take three of us on at a time consistently, and are working your way towards four of us. No one here an do what you can." Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath before getting back to his feet.

"Lets get back at it." He removed his basilisk skin jacket to reveal a tight fitting black t-shirt Fleur had bought him yesterday. He tossed the jacket to a woman who stood off to the side. She was the squad healer and stayed in house to watch their training sessions, making sure they didn't kill each other on accident.

His constant workouts had done wonders for him and he was in excellent shape. The shirt did a lot to show off his abs which was why he suspected Fleur had bought it for him. Harry now had allowed some of his facial hair to grow on his face, making him look slightly older than he really was. It wasn't a full beard by any measure, just stubble, but it kept him from looking as young as fourteen, soon to be fifteen.

By now, the others had been completely revived and were setting up for another round of dueling. This was every day life for them. They were used to getting knocked around only to go for round two. That's how they trained, to take hits but always stay in the fight. Being tired or hurt was no excuse for the Ghosts. Perfection was all that mattered.

Harry took a deep breath and fully locked down his occlumency shields. He then concentrated on bringing out his animagus senses and felt the familiar sensation of time slowing down. Every movement by his opponents was clearly visible, every breath they took was heard, he could even hear their hearts beat and knew if he had surprised them or scared them.

He felt a spell rush at his back and ducked below it, using his Yew wand to send a blasting hex aimed at the ground behind him, catching the feet of his opponent. His Holly wand batted away a flame cutter curse back towards another opponent who was then forced to dodge it. He side stepped a stunner and turned his Yew wand into a Flame whip, lashing it all around him. He heard one person cry out in pain, and without looking shot a stupefy in that direction. He was rewarded with a thud as a person fell to the ground.

A bright green spell shot at him from the side and Harry batted it away with ease while sending an incarcerous at another foe. It was shielded against and a yellow acidic curse headed for his chest. He barely moved out of the way in time, only a small spray hitting his shirt. It created several burning holes in his black shirt exposing his skin underneath. Visible above his right breast was a tattoo of a pair of angel wings that pulsed blue.

Harry then used a Black family spell and created a wall of fire around him to obscure his opponents vision. He then changed into Haunt and leaped from the fire and bit into one opponents hand, ripping his wand away.

He changed back into Harry and turned the fire into thick black smoke while stunning his injured foe. Harry moved into the smoke while creating an air bubble around him so that he could breath. The smoke all of a sudden began to attack his air bubble and even popped it, causing him to splutter for air. He barely caught sight of organ liquefier flying through the remaining smoke and dove out of the way.

Harry snapped off a bone breaker hex mid dive and used a burst of wandless magic to upright himself so he landed on his feet. The bone breaker connected and he heard someone scream out in pain. He sent a stunner at the scream and it immediately ceased.

The smoke began to dissipate and when it did, Harry couldn't see his last opponent, only three unconscious bodies lying on the stone floor. Daren was the one missing. Harry paced the room, keeping his senses on the highest alert. All of a sudden the lights in the training room turned off and he felt his right ankle being snagged by an invisible rope, launching him into the air. Harry quickly severed the invisible rope and barely missed a stunner that was targeted at him. He fell to the ground and twisted himself so that he landed on his feet.

Harry quickly turned the lights back on but still could not see Specter. Harry then shot a spell at his own feet and a large wall of wind shot in every direction around him. He heard someone yelp and turned to see Specter thrown backwards, an invisibility cloak flying off of him.

He snapped off a stunner and caught the Ghost leader in the chest, knocking him unconscious before he even hit the floor.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and allowed a smile to cross his face. He was about to relax and sheath his wands when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Harry spun just in time to see a stunner heading for him. He batted it away and faced his new opponent, or really, three new opponents as they entered the dueling room.

The rest of Ghost squad had joined the training session, being back from their reconnaissance mission. The three Ghosts didn't wait long and began firing every hex and curse they knew. Harry dodged them all and even sent some of their own spells back with practiced ease. Fighting Voldemort had been very valuable to him, letting him know truly just how strong he was compared to the rest of wizard-kind. Sirius had told him stories of the snakes power and absolute destruction in combat, and though he was outmatched when it came to spell knowledge, he could at least stand toe-to-toe with him when it came to power. It had given him a great deal more confidence to know he actually could win against Voldemort.

Any spell he sent was a struggle for anyone to block, even his fellow Ghosts who were no slouches when it came to magical power. A simple stunner was difficult for any of them to block, let alone something like a bone breaker hex which was an innately more powerful spell.

It didn't take long for the last three Ghosts to be on the ground unconscious with Harry standing over them triumphantly. He had practiced many times against three opponents before and made short work of them now. This was the first time he had taken down four at once and now he believed he could do so again. Despite his recent frustration, he could feel himself getting faster, smarter, more powerful.

As Dumbledore had told him early on, he had yet to reach his full magical maturity. There was no telling how powerful he would grow to be in the next few years, and with each passing day, Harry felt himself becoming stronger.

Not only was his raw power increasing, he now had full time access to the Black family library, along with his Potter Anybook, and now the Unspeakable library which contained more ancient texts than the other two combined. He had taken to reading a book a night, sometimes having Fleur read to him when he was too tired to do so himself after the days training.

In just the one week of summer so far, he felt himself truly becoming better, thanks to the day long training sessions with the Ghosts. It was like a job for him. He ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the team and in-between meals were constant exercises. They were molding themselves into a hard hitting fighting force that could combat the best of Voldemorts Death Eaters and anyone else thrown in their way.

He also began to understand the genius behind Specter making him the leader of team two. It gave Harry free reign to make quick decisions based on his own personal skill and not have to rely on orders from someone else to get him in the most effective position.

Harry slowly made his way to his unconscious team members and revived them all. Once they were all checked and cleared from the one medic they kept on staff at the headquarters, they decided to call it a day. Harry wandered the small Irish castle that was built just off the coast of Northern Ireland. It was nowhere near as large as Hogwarts and had a much more cozy feel to it. It acted as the living quarters for several of the Ghosts as well as the headquarters and training facilities. The floo network was connected directly to the Unspeakables library back in the Department of Mysteries inside the ministry.

The whole castle was completely state-of-the-art and had the best protections. Very few knew of the castle and when Andrew and Daphne had left it, they had their minds carefully altered to make them think they were in St. Mungos. Harry had made sure that it was safe to alter their minds like that, especially Daphne since her mind had already been screwed with enough.

The outside grounds consisted of a mile long track for running along with a whole slew of weight equipment and an obstacle course. Instead of the empty suits of armor that decorated the halls of Hogwarts, the suits of armor in this castle actually moved and patrolled the grounds. The whole place was under high security and only nine people in total knew of its location.

"So, you have that big vote tomorrow, yeah?" Sue asked, coming up beside Harry as he walked out onto the ramparts to overlook the Atlantic Ocean. The sun had just begun to set and if Fleur were here, it would have been very romantic.

Sue was the only woman on Ghost squad, callsign Banshee. She was a good looking woman in her late twenties, formerly a Ravenclaw before joining the Unspeakables, and later Ghost Squad. She came from an unwealthy and small pureblood family.

"It should pass with no problems. We have the votes to get it through." She nodded next to him and grew silent. They both watched as the sun set completely over the water and the sky turned dark. Not a single cloud was in the sky and the stars showed brightly. It was a full moon tonight and so Remus was in the secure room made for him back at Grimmauld Place.

"Dinner's ready!" They both turned to see Reaper, a tall man with a scruffy beard and short brown hair. His real name was Eric Antoniski, a Polish national that came to England when he was just five. His parents were muggles and so it was quite the shock when they learned he was a wizard.

They walked back inside and entered the small dining hall. Specter sat at the head of the table and they all sat around him. House elves, much like with Hogwarts, worked in the kitchens and kept the place tidy as well as cooked the food. The food they cooked was definitely nothing like at Hogwarts though, instead it was almost entirely meats, breads, and vegetables. Beans and potatoes were also in plenty but butter, salt, and pepper were missing from the table.

"How was the mission?" Daren asked the three that had been out on a reconnaissance mission earlier today. They were searching for Voldemorts whereabouts, having started with the ruins of Riddle Manor. The wards around that manor had been dismantled during the fire that brought the house to the ground. They suspected he was at Malfoy Manor and had sent Angel, Demon, and Banshee to investigate.

"We got this." Demon produced the piece of canvass with the name on the back of it. Daren grabbed it and looked over. "We don't know who it is, but we'll begin looking. It was at Riddle Manor."

Specter nodded and set the canvass aside, "And Malfoy Manor?"

"All we can safely say is that the wards are extremely powerful." Angel said. He was scrawny man with long brown hair and dull green eyes.

"They're impossible to get through. It'd take me days, maybe months, to figure them out." Demon added. He sat next to Angel and when they were close to one another, it was easy to tell that they were twins. Demon kept his hair short and was slightly taller and more well built than Angel, but the likeness was unmistakable.

"They were advanced too, as if someone with a highly advanced knowledge of wards and arithmancy had created them. We couldn't identify what they were and they blocked any sight into the Malfoy grounds." Banshee gave her own input.

"Riddle." Harry muttered.

"Probably." Banshee agreed with him.

"So what's the next plan?" Spirit asked. He was one of the older members of the group, being in his late thirties. He was just as grizzled and battle-hardened as Specter and was often looked at as the second in command of the group.

"We can't strike anywhere without knowledge. Move onto the Carrows house in South London tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." The three responded at once.

–

Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic with the hope that he wouldn't have to be here for long. Today was the day that the Wizengamot would be voting on the new bill to increase the DMLE's budget by another 25% and it was crucial that it passed. As soon as he stepped foot in the ministry atrium he was swarmed by reporters and cameras flashes temporarily blinded him.

Fawkes had come along for the ride and stood proudly on his shoulder, profiling his head to make himself look better in the photos. _"I'm beginning to enjoy being your familiar."_ He heard Fawkes say in his head.

"Adventure, fame, and near death experiences, what's not to enjoy?" Harry muttered back sarcastically. He waved and smiled at the cameras and pushed his way past the reporters. His mind was on the upcoming vote and didn't feel like talking with them yet.

Harry checked his Holly wand into the front desk and continued back to the courtrooms. He didn't bother checking his Yew wand in since it was still a secret to most and wasn't registered by the ministry. Just before walking into courtroom ten, he waved his hand in front of him and his attire turned into the dark red robes of a Wizengamot member. He climbed to his normal seat where he then sat down next to Sirius and Amelia. They were both in deep conversation with the Minister who was also already seated and didn't pay him any attention, giving him time to study the crowd.

There had been some odd, yet legal changes to many of the Wizengamot members in the last few weeks. Many families had begun to sell their seats of power and were then replaced by questionable people in Harrys opinion. He knew it was a ploy by Voldemort to begin undermining his political power, but the Death Eaters still didn't have the power to beat him yet.

Minister Fudge brought the room to order and began the normal headcount when the time came. Amos Diggory had been declared the Chief Warlock when Dumbledore was sacked and so called roll. Everyone was present for the meeting which was rare and set Harry slightly on edge.

With each week, there were less and less people he recognized sitting in the room, and even though everyone knew it was because someone was buying up all the seats, it was still legal as long as a pureblood family replaced the seats. It was slowly beginning to polarize the Wizengamot to the point where there would soon be only Harry Potter supporters and Pureblood Supremacists. The neutrals were a dying breed in England and Harry knew it was only a matter of time before everyone had to choose a side.

Once roll was done, the first motion was brought to the floor. The day of politics started with a small bill on helping restore small magical communities. For the most part, Harry tuned the meeting out, not having much interest in anything currently being talked about. He didn't much care for politics and had lately just been having Sirius act as his proxy, but he wanted to be here for the important vote today.

"Now, we come to our last piece of legislation. Sirius Black has placed a bill on the floor for all those to vote on. All of you have had a week to read the legislation over and today we vote." Minister Fudge announced. He looked just as bored as he sounded. "All those in favor?" Harrys heart raced when he saw how few wands were raised in favor of the bill. He couldn't tell if it was still above the majority or not. Voldemort had been working quickly on trying to seize a large amount of political power it seems.

"Those against?" A similar number of wands were raised and Harry could feel the air sucked out of the room. His eyes settled on Lucius Malfoy who sat in a chair next to Emily Goyle who was sitting in proxy of her son. Goyle Sr. had unfortunately passed away the same night of Harrys fight with Voldemort from asphyxiation and the position had passed onto Goyle Jr.

Harry waited with abated breath as the scribe counted the votes and tallied them on his parchment. Percy had unfortunately been given this job, and though Harry didn't like the Weasley, he was at least good at his job and completely loyal to the ministry.

Percy finished counting the votes and handed the parchment to Minister Fudge. The Minister cleared his throat before speaking. "The motion passes!" Harry let out a sigh of relief. That had been close, too close for him. He was going to need to start acting quickly to keep his power in the Wizengamot.

Harry congratulated Sirius and Amelia on their hard work for the bill and made his way down, back to the atrium. He was earlier declared the spokesman for the bill by Fudge and had his job to do. He entered the atrium to more flashes of cameras and was bombarded by questions from reporters about what took place in the courtroom.

Before he took any questions, Harry got his Holly wand from the front desk and waved it just in front of him. A small table formed and he climbed up on top of it so that everyone could see him. He then waved his Holly wand again and transformed his clothes back into the basilisk scale jacket and pair of blue jeans he was wearing earlier. Fawkes, who had perched himself on the Fountain of Magical Brethren while he as inside the courtroom came flying back and reclaimed his spot on Harrys shoulder.

"The legislation has been passed!" Harry declared to the crowd. He stood up there for what felt like hours as he answered question after question about the recent legislation and why it was so hotly contested in the Wizengamot. Most of the public couldn't see why a bill such as this was so heavily disputed, but Harry couldn't exactly say that Voldemort was beginning to make moves within their own ministry. Minister Fudge still forbade Harry from saying anything on the matter, but he wasn't going to argue with the man as long as he actually worked to help prepare those who would be fighting the war.

Sirius and Amelia had eventually bailed Harry out of the rest of the press conference and brought Harry to the side of the atrium. He was about to step foot into the floo network to go back to Grimmauld Place with Sirius when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry Potter." He spun around to see an older man. His eyes were a dull grey and his hair was cut short, much like Harrys own. He wore tattered robes that showed he didn't come from wealth. The only thing that stood out on his figure was a gold ring with an unusual stone in its center that he kept on his left hand.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, taking a step backwards and instinctively getting ready to flick his wands into his hands. For a second, Harry thought he saw the old man smile, but the expression was gone in a flash.

"I saw your performance in the first task against that dragon. Also, with all of your added exploits written about in the papers, I was wondering how you were able to do such powerful magic?" The man had a slight accent similar to Viktor Krums.

"Er...excuse me. I didn't catch your name?"

"Sorry for my rudeness." He held out his hand which Harry shook. "The name's Peter Bernoval."

"Well, Mr. Bernoval, I have been known to be lucky on numerous occasions." The man smiled, showing several missing teeth and nodded his head.

"Yes, yes of course Mr. Potter. Sorry for disturbing you, I should be going. It was a pleasure to meet you." The man bowed his head deeply before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

"You attract all kinds of crazy." Sirius said from just behind Harry.

"Comes with the name." Harry stepped into the floo and quickly forgot his brief encounter with the old man. Sirius came in behind him and they walked into the kitchen where Remus was waiting for them. He had large bags under his eyes, having not slept much from the full moon last night. Andrew was also in the kitchen being served by Dobby. The young boy quickly hopped off his stool and rushed over to Harry.

"Can we do it now?" He asked, an eager look in his eyes.

"Of course." Harry was extremely tired, having not had a full nights rest, or even a nap, in a long while, but he had made a promise to the boy. Fleur demanded his attentions in the evening, something he wasn't complaining about in the slightest, and he had many other duties throughout the day. "Go fetch the broom."

Andrew quickly scurried out of the room to fetch the training broom. Harry had promised to teach him how to ride and since Tracy disapproved of him learning, they had to conduct the training sessions when she wasn't here. All of the girls were currently out shopping for the upcoming wedding that was less than three weeks away.

Sirius, just two days ago had pulled Harry to the side to give him the happy news that Emmy was pregnant, something he had suspected when first seeing her. The news was music to his ears and it meant his family was growing a little larger. Sirius had already confessed that if it was a boy, they would name him James, and if a girl, Lily. Sirius wouldn't be continuing the Black family tradition of naming their offspring after stars. The baby was also still a secret to everyone else besides Remus, himself, and Emmys sister, Jolie.

The girls for the last week had been completely transforming the house and getting things in order for the wedding. The actual wedding would be taking place in a small nearby church and was being kept small in numbers. Afterwards, they would all be heading back to Grimmauld place for the after-party and then Sirius and Emmy would be taking a honeymoon for two weeks in Rome.

Andrew came running back into the room just as Remus brought out the firewhiskey. "Congratulations on your win today." He poured a small glass for Sirius, Harry, and himself. Sirius was rather loose when it came to some underage drinking laws, as long as Emmy wasn't around. They all drained the shots quickly and Harry was rushed out of the kitchen by an excited Andrew.

–

The girls of the house arrived back in the Grimmauld Place den through the floo network. They had spent the day shopping in Diagon Alley and muggle London. It was the first time Tracy, Astoria, and Daphne had ever been shopping in muggle London and had been blown away by what they saw. Fleur, though also never having shopped in London before, had been to the muggle shops in Paris and was well up to date with the latest fashions.

Emmy was a muggleborn herself and so had been many times to London to shop with her mother and sister and showed the young girls the ropes. They had spent the day trying on clothes and most importantly, searching for their bridesmaids dresses and Emmys wedding dress. Jolie had also joined them for the shopping trip since she was to be the Maid of Honor.

All of the girls saw that this trip had done wonders to help relax Daphne and bring her back to her normal self. She had been quiet all week and had hardly talked with anyone other than Harry and Tracy. Today however, she had seemingly forgotten her struggles and enjoyed being a teenage girl, shopping with friends and family. It was nice to see her acting her normal self and come out of her shell a little.

"What happened here?" Emmy breathed out, looking at the destruction of the den room. The other girls appeared from the fireplace and Fleur had even pulled out her wand. The den was in complete shambles, the furniture turned over and whiskey glasses shattered on the floor. A painting of one of Sirius' ancestors had fallen off its hinges on the wall and lay face down on the floor.

The girls were about to move further into the house when they heard shouting nearby. They briefly caught a glimpse of a large shaggy black dog running down the main hall followed by a much larger black tiger with a young boy riding on its back, giggling and demanding the tiger to go faster.

They were followed by a house elf desperately trying to keep up with its arms outstretched to try and catch the boy just in case he fell and finally Remus followed them all on a small training broom with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

"What the-" Fleur muttered under breath.

"Boys..." Astoria shook her head disappointingly.

"They never change." Emmy said.

Remus caught a glimpse of the girls watching him as he flew by the den and became distracted. He crashed right into the wall in front of him, but instead of hitting solid wood, he flew right through the wood wall with ease and hit a stone wall on the other side. He went down hard, the broom breaking in two.

The girls heard the crash and rushed out into the hall to make sure their boys were alright and found the large hole in the wall where Remus was scrambling to get back up, still holding the bottle of firewhiskey, having saved it from breaking. "We're good." He proudly proclaimed, stumbling to his feet and placing a hand on the wall to keep himself upright.

Haunt and Padfoot came running back down the hall having heard the crash. Andrew slid off Haunt and watched with wide eyes as both Haunt and Padfoot turned back into Harry and Sirius. "You alright mate?" Sirius asked, stepping over to Remus.

"Look at this." Harry said, having stepped into the small room Remus and Sirius were in. He had punctured through a wooden wall and accidentally found a hidden room inside the Black family house. It was a dark, narrow staircase he found himself in that went down at least thirty feet.

"I didn't know this was here." Sirius muttered. Next to him, Remus took another swig of firewhiskey and nearly fell down the stairs in the attempt. Fleur quickly reached over and took the bottle from the drunken werewolf and tossed it to Dobby who had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Huh." Harry grunted as he took a step down into the staircase. He sent a small light probe towards the bottom to illuminate the rest of the staircase. It lit up the bottom landing of the stairs and showed that their was a larger room at the bottom. "Might as well see what's down there."

Sirius, Fleur, Emmy, and Harry walked down the stairs with their wands drawn. They left Remus to look after the rest just in case something bad were to happen. They reached the landing and found themselves in a small stone-brick room. Dust and cobwebs littered the room and it looked like no one had been here in centuries.

The only thing in the small room was a wooden chest with steel locks on it. Harry was about to reach down and touch the chest when Fawkes flashed into the room and landed on his shoulder. _"Do not touch it!"_

Everyone had stopped to wait for what Harry would say when his short conversation was done with Fawkes. He finally spoke up after several long minutes, "There is a horcux in there, but it's not Voldemorts."

 **Thank you everyone that has Favorited/Followed/Reviewed.**


	29. France

"Welcome to our 'ome 'Arry." Appoline greeted him and Fleur at the front door of their large beachside villa in Southern France. The two of them walked into the main atrium hand in hand with a happy glow about them. The villa was Roman in design with large white columns holding up the red shingled roof. Water filled the shallow pool in the middle of the atrium and beautiful and ancient mosaics covered the walls.

The Delacours were definitely among the wealthiest families in France, and one of the oldest, dating back to the House of Julii of Rome. The villa was located atop a small sandy hill that rested just above the Mediterranean Sea, having one of the grandest views Harry had ever seen. It was only an hour long trip by car to Marseille and had its own private beach.

"'Arry!" Gabrielle shouted, rushing out from her room when she heard them walk in. She leaped into Harrys arms and he spun the giggling girl around before setting her on his shoulders.

"I'm 'ere too, sister." Fleur complained, but a small smile formed on her lips nonetheless. It meant a lot to her that her family, especially her sister and mother, were so accepting of Harry.

The little veela stuck her tongue out at her older sister. _"I like him more."_ She replied in French, not having the greatest handle on English yet. Appoline had begun to teach her and she was starting to catch on, but wasn't confident enough to speak much of it.

"Not as much as I." Fleur stuck her own tongue out at her sister.

"What's this I see?" Appoline said, a small smile quickly forming on her lips. She was staring directly at the tattoo of angel wings above Harrys right breast that was pulsing blue through his white shirt. Both Harry and Fleur flushed slightly and Gabrielle gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

"You know very well what zat eez mother." Fleur said, her eyes narrowing dangerously, not wanting to discuss it further. The blue angel wing tattoo was the mark of a veela, allowing the veela to claim a lover for herself. It acted as a defense against other predatory veela who were looking for a mark. Veela were no longer like that, the evils of men and their physical nature had done away with predatory veela by turning them into slaves, but the tradition still existed for a veela who fell in love to claim that lover as her own. It kept any other veela from trying to lay claim over him.

It was also a risky thing to do, which was why it was so rare. The mark could only be accepted if the love was reciprocated completely by the lover. If Harry truly, deep down hadn't loved Fleur, the mark wouldn't have taken hold. Now without question, Fleur knew Harry loved her, and she loved him. The world could see it as well and she took a huge amount of pride in that fact. Sometimes she had to pinch herself when she lay awake in his arms at night that she was really with him.

Many witches wished to be in her position, probably many she even knew, yet it was her that he loved. It made her heart flutter at the mere thought of it. A part of her still had doubts and in the back of her mind still worried about the coming years with Harry still being in school, especially this next year as she would still be in France. Love could fade, not for a veela, but for a man, and Harry was definitely one who would have his pick of women to be persuaded by, not that she thought he would.

They had already worked out a plan to see each other every weekend. He had Fawkes and Minister Montagne had provided a portkey for herself, so seeing each other wouldn't be too difficult. Distance wasn't going to be a problem for them, only time.

" _So you're my brother in-law now?"_ Gabrielle asked bluntly, running her small hand through Harrys short hair.

"Gabbi! Non, you know zat tradition isn't followed anymore." Fleur was thankful Harry only understood a little French. Taking the mark used to be a marriage contract, but such traditions were no longer followed in todays societies except in the most fanatical veela colonies. In the back of her mind though she couldn't help but look at Harry a little as her husband, or at the very least, a fiancee.

"I have something for you, Gabbi." Harry said, not following the conversation between the two French girls. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring that showed some signs of recently being recast. A black G was carved into the medal with a single red ruby at the center. Three diamonds formed a triangle around the G and glittered in the sunlight that shown through the atrium.

Gabbi greedily snatched the beautiful ring from Harrys hand and placed it on her left ring finger, holding it up to the sun to admire it. "I love eet!" She screeched in English, smothering the top of Harrys head with kisses. Fleur knew what the ring was and had some trepidation in giving it to her, but she understood that a ring like that was best left in the hands of someone completely innocent and away from a war. No one would think to look for it on the hand of a young French veela, especially not Death Eaters.

"That is beautiful 'Arry." Appoline breathed out, looking at the ring as well. "You shouldn't spoil my daughter like this." She joked.

Harry chuckled, "She's a princess."

" _See mama, I told you so!"_ Gabrielle exclaimed proudly.

"Princess or not, you still have studying. Leave 'Arry and Fleur to get settled in." Harry slowly set her on the ground and watched with a smile as she dutifully headed back to her room, marveling at her new ring the whole way. "She will be insufferable the next several months." Appoline said, a smile playing on her lips as she too watched her youngest daughter disappear into her room.

"I would be dead in the water if I didn't win the approval of the younger sister." Both Fleur and Appoline laughed at Harrys statement.

"Very true. Come, I'll show you to your room, or rather, Fleurs." She smiled cheekily at the two before leading them to a large open room in the back of the villa. It overlooked a valley, opposite of the beach. Nestled into the valley was a small magical town similar to Hogsmeade.

The room itself was easily double the size of his room back in Grimmauld Place and made entirely of white marble. The bed was king sized and covered in pure white linens on an ornate mahogany frame. Fleur had definitely lived the life of a princess growing up, a far cry from his own childhood.

A small warm breeze flowed through the room, coming from the large open veranda that allowed Harry and Fleur to walk out on and observe the peaceful town below. They had gotten here midday and there was still plenty of sunshine left.

They dropped off their luggage and headed out for a walk along the beach. Sebastien would be coming back from work for dinner and they would all be eating together later. Aimee would be arriving tomorrow and staying with them for a week. He was excited to see his blue haired friend again, having not been around her joyous personality the last week.

The two of them talked quietly with one another as they walked along the beach, enjoying being near each other with no one around for miles. After many stolen kisses and 'stops' along the beach, the sun had begun to set and forced them to start heading back to the Delacour Villa.

"'Ave you 'eard anything about the 'orcrux we found?" Fleur asked, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded them as they walked. The last of the sun disappeared behind the calm Mediterranean sea as the villa came into sight.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. My team is working on it, but no dice so far."

"I can't believe Sirius' family 'ad something like zat under their 'ouse all this time. Eets disgusting."

"They were once a very dark family, still are really. Sirius is an oddball when it comes to the Blacks. It doesn't really surprise me that they would have something like this."

"Any guesses on who eet eez?"

Harry shrugged, "The chest itself is roughly 900 years old, so that keys us in to a potential time frame, but it's impossible to determine who it is. It's also possible that a person used a 900 year old chest to store his horcrux in when in reality he was born in the 1800's or something. I'm at a loss and so is my team."

"Whoever eet eez, they probably won't like that their 'orcrux was discovered."

"Probably not." Harry muttered to himself. They continued to walk along the beach in silence until they reached the Delacour Villa.

"Good, you're back just in time." Appoline said, seeing them walk into the main atrium. She was wearing an apron and had several house elves behind her, wearing similar but smaller aprons. "Dinner's almost ready."

Fleur showed Harry into the dining room where Sebastien and Gabrielle were already sitting. She was currently showing him the ring Harry had given her and he looked up at Harry, giving him a wink and a nod.

They took their place on the opposite side of the them. "So Harry, I heard you got that bill passed the other day."

Harry nodded his head, "Barely. It was a lot closer than I had hoped for."

"Is he making moves?" He asked cryptically.

"We think he is." Gabbrielles head moved back and forth between the two with a cute, confused look on her face.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"If I could speak with your minister that would definitely help." Sebastien nodded his head and relaxed back into his chair. He had already been told of Harry taking the mark, something he himself had on his right wrist. It may not be official, but Harry was family now and he had a deep respect for the boy that sat across from him. If Harry already wasn't with his daughter, he would have tried to find a way to bring them together.

"I can do that." Sebastien responded.

"Enough talk about work you two." Appoline said, walking into the dining hall with a large plate of Coq au Vin. The house elves filed in behind her and delivered their own plates of food. Harry waited patiently to make sure they didn't have any pre-dinner rituals and was happy to see they didn't. Everyone dove into the plates of food and Harry, being adventurous, tried a little of everything, not recognizing a lot of the food in front of him.

He found for the most part, he liked a lot of the foods in front of him. All of them had an interesting blend of sweet and tangy that he enjoyed, especially the chicken. The only thing he refused to try much to the laughter of everyone else was the Langue de Boeuf, cow tongue. Over the course of the night, they talked about little things and Harry was given a crash course on magical France.

They had several small magical communities scattered about, but most French magicals lived in the main magical city within Paris. It was much like Diagon Alley, except instead of just a shopping center, this was a whole city with thousands of witches and wizards living in it. Gringotts had a bank opened up there, much like in Britain, but they also had a competing bank run by trolls. Supposedly there was an ongoing war between the two factions beneath the streets of Paris, but the wizards stayed out of it.

France also had their own problems when it came to pureblood supremacy and dark lords. It was a popular thing for up and coming dark lords to try and get the purebloods on their sides since they controlled the majority of the wealth and political power in the country. They too had the problem of the Malfoy family, though not as rich or powerful as their English counterparts, still created some problems for those who didn't agree with pureblood ideology.

The Malfoy family in France had veela blood in them, and most likely so did the family in England. Lucius' grandfather had fled France and made a haven in England after declaring open war against the French Ministry and losing. The remaining Malfoys who had decided to not flee their homeland had sworn loyalty to the free French Ministry, and though not openly trying to overthrow it, were still subversively trying to do so.

Overall, Harry found France to be very similar to England, and if that was the case for France, much of Europe was probably the same, which scared Harry. Voldemort would have a lot of recruits that would follow him, especially since Voldemort actually had the power to potentially overthrow governments unlike the wannabe dark lords that had sprung up when he disappeared for a decade.

The rest of the evening concluded nicely and Harry was led back into the bedroom he shared with Fleur. Sebastien had refrained from commenting, having seen them go to the same room and knowing he already had the mark. It was the last step for him as a father, knowing his little girl was no longer his, and now belonged to another man.

–

"Is anyone going to recognize me?" Harry asked Sebastien before they headed to the French Ministry.

"Harry, everyone will recognize you." Sebastien responded cheekily.

"Wishful thinking." Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the floo network. He was immediately transported to the French Ministry. He stepped out of the floo easily, now being well practiced with magical travel, and calmly stepped into the main Hall of the grand building he found himself in.

The French Ministry was made entirely of white marble and had a large open dome similar to the Roman Pantheon. Beautiful carvings were etched into the dome ceiling and marble statues of famous French wizards were displayed proudly around the large open space. Exquisite paintings created by French artists were plastered on the walls, making the place look more like a museum rather than a place of work.

Harry even heard above the talking and bustling of wizards, Mozart play a calming tune over hidden speakers. The place screamed wealth and power where as the English Ministry only had a single golden fountain to display its wealth, or really, bigotry.

As Harry followed Sebastien through the grand halls, many people had stopped to stare at him as he passed. He was dressed in a muggle suit, a well fitting grey Armani that showed off his growing, muscular frame. It was customary to wear nice clothes when meeting with the minister as with any other minister besides Fudge, and Fleur had enjoyed playing dress up with him. Luckily for him, he left before Aimee had arrived and was saved her constant teasing about being a plaything for Fleur.

The halls were littered with famous pieces of artwork and Harry passively wondered if there were any art thieves in the magical world. This place was a gold mine for Picasso's, Leonardo's, and Van Gogh's. Harry thanked Hermione's knowledge of things he thought would be useless, but knowing famous artists was actually coming somewhat handy here.

Harry was led through grand hall after grand hall until they came to a large set of double doors made of cherry wood. The handles were made of beautifully smelted silver, crafted into the shapes of Eagles. Sebastien rasped on the door three times and a young woman, around twenty years old and very beautiful, opened the door. She flashed Harry a quick surprised glance before letting them in upon seeing Sebastien. He was wearing his white auror robes with several medals attached to it. The English aurors wore dark purple with gold trim which Harry personally didn't like.

"Monsieur Delacour, Monsieur Potter." The woman said, bowing her head slightly as she greeted them. She led them into the large, well decorated waiting room and pointed towards a pair of red velvet chairs. "Wait here, Minister Montagne will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Harry responded, ignoring the womans predatory glance. He and Sebastien sat down in the lush chairs pointed out to them and waited patiently. He knew he didn't look his age any longer, having stubble along his chin and cheeks, and was taller and much more broad than your normal fourteen year old and it saw him drawing unwanted attention from older witches. He personally liked his older look and so happily suffered their attentions.

" _Screw you!"_ A woman shouted from the nearby double doors that acted as the entrance to the ministers office. A woman came barging out of the room, red faced and clearly angry at something. Minister Montagne poked his head out of the doors and upon seeing Harry and Sebastien, put on a happy grin.

"Harry! Good to see you. Sebastien, not so much." Minister Montagne came over and shook Harrys hand, smiling further when he saw Harrys Templar ring. Sebastien grunted, a brief smile flickering across his face, and shook the ministers outstretched hand as well.

"We aren't coming at a bad time are we?" Harry asked, glancing back at where the woman had stormed off.

"No, of course not! Please come in." He ushered them into his luxurious office. The office, unlike the rest of the ministry, was made of a dark wood Harry didn't recognize. Several paintings hung on the wall behind the ministers desk, and the actual desk was the most beautiful Harry had ever seen. It looked similar to the one he had seen the President of the United States sit at, but for all he knew, there were differences.

Minister Montagne sat behind the intricate desk and smiled warmly at the two in front of him. "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"To get right to the point Minister, England may need your help soon."

Montagne furrowed his brow, "Help? How so?"

"The military kind." Sebastien said.

Minister Montagne looked skeptically at Sebastien, "Military? Is this another one of your attempts to increase the DMLE's budget Sebastien?"

"Its my idea, sir." Harry responded. Minister Montagne raised his eyebrows at Harry, so he continued, "War is coming to England and its not a war we can fight alone."

Montagnes bushy grey eyebrows miraculously raised even higher, "Even if that were true, why would we get involved in an English war?"

"Because the madman we face will not stop with England. France will be next on his list, and if he were to completely take over England, it will make it much easier to take France next." Harry said.

"This _madman_ , who are we talking about exactly?"

Harry glanced at Sebastien who only shrugged, giving Harry free reign over this conversation. Harry paused for several seconds, already knowing it was highly possible he would have had to tell the minister the full truth about their predicament before even walking into the office. "Voldemort."

The French minister began to laugh but his laughter faltered when he saw both Sebastien and Harry with deadpanned expressions. "Y-you can't be serious?" He asked, looking at Sebastien.

"He's telling the truth." Sebastien confirmed, a grim look on his face.

"The night of the third task, you were quickly portkeyed to a safe house, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was never told why though." The Minister responded focusing on Harry. He was a seasoned politician very good at spotting liars, but the boy wasn't showing any signs of deceit.

"That same night, I was transported to a graveyard in Little Hangleton and dueled Voldemort himself. You can have some people fact check that a large manor was destroyed the same night, its name, Riddle Manor. Riddle is the man that controlled the basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets, one of my exploits you have read about, and something very few know, another name for Riddle is Voldemort."

Minister Montagnes expression would have been comical if it wasn't about such a serious topic. "As you see Minister, war is at Englands doorsteps, and if it we don't act, it will soon be at ours." Sebastien finished their little speech.

Montagne sat in silence, looking back and forth between the two in front of him. He had gone deathly pale and Harry was beginning to get worried the older wizard had had a stroke, but eventually his mouth opened. "What needs to be done?"

"The DMLE needs to be brought back to full power. In the event that war breaks out in England, we will need to be prepared. We think Voldemort has begun to heavily recruit in Eastern Europe and Africa, two areas we can have some influence in." Sebastien paused for a moment to formulate his next words. "This war will be on the scale of the Dumbledore-Grindelwald conflict in the forties. If we lose, we lose everything."

Montagne closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not the meeting he had wished to have today. He was already dealing with elections this coming winter, and now, had a potential full blown war on his hands. He took a deep breath before speaking, "I'll do what's necessary."

–

"Have a hot date tonight?" Aimee teased Harry as he walked into the atrium in the same muggle suit he wore to the ministers office, just with a different tie.

"You know I do. Aren't you supposed to be helping Fleur with her makeup or something?" Harry responded cheekily. Fleur and him were heading to Paris for the evening and had rented a hotel room for the night. It was a simple getaway in the city of lights that the couple was greatly looking forward to.

Aimee was great to be around, but she could sometimes be overbearing, and they wanted to be alone together again. Half of their vacation had passed in what felt like a single day. Both were beginning to feel the dread of what the ending of this vacation meant. All they would have was Sirius' wedding before they would then be separated by the English Channel.

Aimee stuck her tongue out at Harry, "She doesn't need my help to look beautiful."

Harry looked up and down at Aimee and smirked, "You're right, you would only ruin her beauty, which is saying something because she is a veela."

Aimee scowled at Harry and punched him in the shoulder hard. Harry put on a mock hurting face and rubbed his shoulder. "I am sought after by many wizards for my beautiful looks, you should know!" She said haughtily, sticking her nose up into the air.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Harry questioned.

She flushed slightly and stuttered, not expecting Harry to actually question her on it. "None of your business."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Who is it?" He asked, getting straight to the point, realizing that she actually might have someone she was romantically involved with.

Aimee blushed, a look that was foreign on the blue haired witch, "No one."

"Its Viktor!" Fleur exclaimed proudly, walking into the room. Harrys jaw dropped, not because of the name, but because of the radiant beauty he saw in front of him. Fleur was wearing a pale blue, tight fitting dress that had a long slit up her right leg, showing plenty of skin while still leaving much to the imagination. Harry thought about dragging her back into the bedroom and ripping the dress of immediately, but refrained from doing so.

"Fleur! You traitor!" Aimee shouted.

Fleur just giggled, "Don't worry Aimee. I'm not sure 'Arry even 'eard what I said." Aimee looked at Harrys stunned expression and giggled as well.

Aimee again punched Harry in the shoulder to break him out of his stunned state. "Right. You look beautiful." Harry said, shaking his head and subconsciously rubbing his shoulder. Fleur smiled and pecked him on the lips for his compliment.

"'Ave fun you two!" Appoline called out from the den room. Sebastien stood just behind her with a smile on his face.

"We will." Fleur said, turning to hug Aimee briefly. She was heading back to her parents house for the rest of the summer once they left on their trip to Paris. Her week with Harry and Fleur was over. She had at least gotten one great memory out of her short time spent with them. The two girls had dragged Harry to Marseille to shop and played dress up with him, making him try on hundreds of different clothes. They had even made him try on a few speedos which greatly embarrassed him. He at least got a consolation surprise and saw both girls pick out their own new swim suits, very revealing bikinis, and was even more happy to spend some time with them on the beach.

Throughout the week, anytime Fleur and him weren't out doing something, usually with Aimee, Harry spent time with Gabbi who demanded his attention anytime he was in the house. He loved being around the small veela. It felt like having a younger sister, further increasing his family that he was steadily growing.

At nights he would spend time in the den with Sebastien and the occasional guest he brought over. Sebastien hadn't wasted the political potential of having Harry in his house, drawing some influential French politicians to his home to meet Harry Potter. He was already openly declaring Harry as his son-in-law, and though it wasn't official by any means, everyone knew it was the future for them. It was useless to pretend otherwise.

Because of his late night meetings with Sebastien and the various French politicians, Harry had begun to acquire quite a wide array of contacts that could be used in future situations. Friends and allies were always useful, no matter how little they could actually contribute.

One man Harry met was a fellow Templar, a doctor who had made great strides in medicines, mostly focused on patients that had undergone severe mental trauma. Harry had explained his friend Nevilles situation with his parents and their stay at St. Mungos. Doctor Emry had promised to check in on them and see if there was anything to be done as well as follow up with Madame Longbottom. Harry didn't hold out much hope for the Longbottoms and neither did Doctor Emry in their conversation about them, but it was worth a shot.

Fleur and Harry stepped into the floo and made their way to the Parisian magical city simply named La Rue, wizards were not always the most inventive when it came to naming places. Much like Diagon Alley, it had one large street that was filled with shops and government buildings. The French Ministry building was on La Rue, its wide white marble columns towering above every other building. Gringotts bank was the only other building that stood out amongst the shops. The trolls bank, Vilignes, was across from Gringotts, and instead of a large white marble building, was simply just a wooden hovel. The bank was situated entirely underground, and where the goblins interior was bland compared to the outside, the trolls interior was filled with gold and precious gems, showing off their great wealth.

Having already explored La Rue to its fullest a few days before, Harry and Fleur headed for muggle Paris where their hotel was located in. First they headed for the most iconic spot in Paris, the Eiffel Tower, where they had dinner reservations at Le Jules Verne.

Dinner passed much more quickly than either would have liked and they made their way to the observation deck to overlook the city of lights, taking in its beauty together as many couples in love have done. Despite the late hour, Fleur demanded they make their way to the Pont des Art bridge to inscribe their names into the bridge love stone as many wizarding couples had done before them.

The bridge was long considered the bridge of love, and later muggles would take to the tradition of leaving locks on the bridge, but wizards had started the tradition first, inscribing their names on the bridges stones with their wands. There were wards placed long ago that kept the names from being seen by anyone other than magical beings and had names dating back to the late 1800's.

Eventually, after several detours through the city, they made their way to their hotel, the Hotel San Regis. It had a beautiful view of the city of Paris with the Eiffel Tower in the skyline. Neither could imagine a more beautiful place to vacation and vowed to come back here once their duties to the world were over.

"This has been perfect." Harry breathed out after a vigorous amount of love making to Fleur. They both were entangled in each others arms, enjoying the warmth of their naked bodies pressed against one another.

"Tell me about eet." She replied, nuzzling her face into Harrys neck, kissing him lightly.

"Promise me something Fleur."

Fleur continued to press kisses into his neck, "Anything."

"If I don't make it through this war, come back here for me. Remember this day."

Fleur stopped kissing his neck and propped herself up on both elbows to look Harry in the eyes. He avoided eye contact, knowing she didn't like what he had said, but he knew it needed to be said. There were no guarantees he would make it out of this war alive. "Do not say that now, do not say it ever. We will come back 'ere together, or not all." She responded with a fierce look in her vibrant blue eyes.

Harry immediately understood the insinuation in her words and made to interject, but she spoke before he could. "That eez final." She then pressed her lips into his and it wasn't long before Harry lost any coherent thought.

–

"We 'ave a gift for you." Appoline said as she stood next to Sebastien. The happy couple had just returned from their wonderful night in Paris and were feeling more rested than they ever had before. Sebastien pulled out a small bronze key from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

The couple looked questioningly at Sebastien and Appoline, Fleur also didn't know what this key was and looked just as confused as Harry. "It's the key to a town house in Annecy, it's yours to do with as you wish." Sebastien said with a smile.

Both Harry and Fleurs eyes grew wide at the implication, their own house. The couple glanced at each other before breaking out into multiple thank you's. Neither knew anything else to say other than thank you. To be offered a house, their own house was something neither had been expecting at all.

"We know you're young and won't be able to move in there for awhile, but we wanted to give you something that showed our 'appiness and faith in your relationship." Appoline said.

"Can we-?" Fleur started.

"Of course!" Sebastien exclaimed. Harry was too dumbfounded to say much other than express his constant gratitude for what they were doing for them. Fleur and Harry immediately stepped into the floo since their town house had already been connected with the floo network at Delacour Villa.

Harry and Fleur stepped out into their town home that was located near the lake Gorge, along the main downtown area of Annecy. The city was considered the Venice of the Alps and had a bustling population with a rich night life. It was the perfect spot for a young couple and Harry and Fleur now had a prime location in it.

They first stepped into the living room area. The house was completely barren of furniture, allowing them to design the floor plan and furniture to whatever they liked as a couple. The kitchen was adorned with the latest muggle equipment, the only things actually in the house. All the other rooms were completely free of anything which they liked since it allowed them to do as they wished.

There was a basement that Harry immediately knew would be perfect for a dueling ground. The second floor had three guest bedrooms and baths, and the top floor was only the master suite and bath. A balcony overlooked the lake and part of the city connected to the suite as well. Both Harry and Fleur immediately got the impression that this could be their home, that they could raise children here. Neither were necessarily thinking about kids, but it was a subconscious thought in their minds.

"This is..." Harry trailed off as he walked out onto the balcony to look upon the city and lake.

"Perfect." Fleur came up behind him, echoing the same words spoken last night in Paris, and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself into his back. She began to nibble at his ear making Harry lean his head back further into her touch.

Fawkes suddenly flashed above them and landed on Harrys shoulder, making Fleur jump back. "Is there something wrong?" Harry asked urgently, stroking the birds feathers.

" _No? Why would there be?"_ Fawkes responded in his head.

"I don't know, because you flashed here so suddenly?" Harry said a little irritably at the bird.

" _I was just curious to see where I would be living. Is this my room?"_

"Your room?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

–

"'Appy birthday Mr. Potter." Fleur said, sliding off his naked body and covered herself in the white linen sheets. Fleur and Harry spent the last week of their vacation in Annecy at their new home, furnishing it together and making it livable. Sebastien and Appoline had made frequent trips to help where needed and Dobby had even take some time off from the wedding preparations to help them around the house.

It was now his birthday and Harry wanted nothing more than to spend the day entirely with Fleur. Gifts had been delivered to the house throughout the last two weeks when they realized he would be having a private birthday was just Fleur as company. Harry had extended his vacation another week to completely move into the house and secure it with the best wards. Almost no one knew of the location of his house in Annecy, and many were guessing incorrectly that it was in Marseille, something Harry didn't bother to deny.

Because of his extended vacation, Fawkes had grown grumpy since he was being constantly used to ferry Harry back and forth to the Ghost Castle for training each day. The phoenix was placated a little when he did receive his own room since he was basically Harry and Fleurs kid at this point. He wouldn't be all too happy when they kicked him out of the room when they actually did have kids of their own, but that was years down the road.

The house wasn't going to get too much use over the next several years, but they would at least be able to meet here for the weekends, happy with having their own place to go back to. They had spent many hours each day searching for furniture, with Harry even going to his vault in Gringotts to see if he had anything worth putting in the house. He chose several things for the basement, the place he converted into a dueling room, which also acted as his own little space in the house. Fleur had taken a spare room for herself, creating an art studio for her recently developed interest in enchantments.

"Presents?" Harry asked once he had caught his breath. Fleur giggled next to him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Of course." The two eventually made their way out of the king sized bed and into the room that acted as a den. On the ground in front of the large roaring fireplace were over a dozen wrapped presents. There was also a very large stack of cards from random people wishing him a happy birthday as well. The house wasn't allowed to get mail through owls, only Fawkes could get in, but Sirius had delivered the letters on behalf of the mail service.

Harry sat down cross legged in front of the stack of presents wearing only shorts with Fleur sitting just behind him, pressing her near naked form into his backside, only wearing lacy black underwear. Harry allowed a smile to flutter across his lips, his mind briefly thinking how good his life had become this last year.

He picked up a small box from Sirius and Emmy and tore into the wrapping paper. He could tell it was a book, a heavy one at that, and was eager to see what it was. Harrys eyes widened at the title, _The Family Black Anybook_. A brief note was attached to it simply saying, _Keep the Black Family knowledge for yourself, my family starts anew._ All of the Black family library had been condensed into a single book, just like the Potter library, but according to the note, Sirius must have gotten rid of any other trace of the very dark library.

Harry began methodically moving through his other presents, getting two new wand holsters from Amelia, a design not even available to the aurors. They had blood wards on them, not allowing anyone to so much as touch the holster without being injured except by the wearer. They were considered dark items, but Harry knew better than anyone that dark was a loose term in the ministry.

Remus had given him an album of photos of his parents from their time at Hogwarts, something that brought a tear to his eye, and Fleurs as well. Daphne, Tracy, Andrew, and Astoria had combined to get him a few new pairs of shirts since he seemed to be cycling through them like crazy. The teaching staff at Hogwarts had sent a letter with a prefect badge in it. Harry wasn't sure how to react to this one, but he knew he didn't have the time to be a prefect. It was a great honor to be chosen, but he had too much to worry about. He quickly scribbled a response to Sirius who was Head of House Gryffindor saying that Neville should be the prefect in his stead.

Eventually, after receiving many useful items, Harry reached for a plain wooden box that was nailed together. On the top were the words _We March_ , stamped in blue ink into the yellowish-white wood. "Who eez that from?" Fleur asked from over his shoulder. She was currently threatening Fawkes with a small leash that Sirius had given him as a gag gift.

Harry had an inclination, knowing well what the words meant. He tore the lid off the box with ease, the nails easily being pried from the wood. Inside, set upon various kinds of packaging, was a dark green mask made of the same basilisk scales of his now famous jacket, after it was discussed repeatedly in fashion magazines. He slowly picked up his mask, inspecting it with awe. It was some of the finest work he had ever seen. Inscribed along the edges of the mask were various goblin runes used to enhance the masks capabilities. The thing that stuck out though was the image of a tiger in mid leap with a phoenix flying just above it, emblazoned in real gold.

Harry turned the mask over and saw on the inside along the right cheek was an inscription, _Become the Night._ He slowly placed the mask on his face and was amazed at what he saw. When he had seen the Ghosts wear their masks, he though some of their visibility was compromised since the masks only had slits for eyes, but instead, he found his peripheral vision enhanced. His normal vision was also much better and Harry briefly channeled his animagus abilities and saw his vision become even sharper, the mask working in tandem with his animagus abilities. He blinked three times and the mask turned to night vision, a fourth time and infra-red appeared.

Harry took off the mask after briefly getting used to it and set it aside. "Thank you, Fleur." Harry said, turning to face her and planting a searing kiss on her lips.

"For what?" She asked.

"Making this the best birthday I could ever have hoped for." The two continued the day in bliss, enjoying their last day completely alone. Tomorrow was going to be a long and hectic day, and afterwards, they would mostly be contained to just weekends to see each other. They spent the majority of their night curled up in the bed, forgetting their troubles for the time being.

 **A fairly fluffy chapter for those who love fluff. Also the story needed a bit of a breather I think. Next chapter will pick up again with a wedding and Vikings. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited.**


	30. Homecoming

Harry stood around a long wooden table along with the rest of the Ghost Squad. The room they were in was large with a high vaulted stone ceiling being supported only by old wooden arches. Stained glass windows showing medieval battles bathed the room in colorful light. This was called the War Room, and though it had never really acted as one, it was the main room the Ghosts used for business. In the middle of the table was the old wooden chest Harry had found in the hidden room in Grimmauld Place. They had refrained from ever opening the chest until now, after Angel had had enough time to determine its safety.

Specter, being the leader and completely fearless when it came to these things, placed his hand on the chest and slowly began opening the old iron locks that kept it secure. The two locks clicked open and some dust flew from them. "Here goes nothin'." He opened the chest, wincing slightly as he did so.

Nothing happened and everyone leaned forward to more clearly see what was on the inside. A glimmering sword, its hilt covered in sparkling jewels, the handle made of Yew wood, and its blade made of steel, rested in the bottom of the chest looking like it had just been forged yesterday. The sword was sharp on both sides as well as its point and appeared to be Nordic of origin. There were ancient runes along the blade in a language no one could read.

"What exactly are we dealing with here?" Demon asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room as they all stared at the sword.

"A viking sword?" Shadow suggested weakly.

"Why in the hell would the Blacks have a viking sword that had been turned into a horcrux?" Spirit questioned.

"I think the more important question is, who is the owner of this sword?" Harry asked, silencing the others as they all peered back down at the sword, baffled at the questions pertaining to this sword.

–

"Oh good, you're here, you can help me with the flowers!" Daphne exclaimed, dragging Harry out of the floo before he could even dust the soot off of his clothes. During his absence in France, Daphne had become more and more like her normal self. There were still signs of the abuse she went through, but she was healing quickly enough. Being around her friends constantly was definitely a good thing, especially Tracy who was a mainstay in her life long before Harry had entered it. She just needed to slowly be helped back into her normal routine, and being in the presence of Tracy was helping immensely.

Also, the potions the Ghosts had given her were doing wonders, helping her sleep easily through the night and blocking out any pain from headaches she might have. She was also on some kind of special potions meant to help brain trauma victims. The treatment was experimental, but it was working so far on Daphne and that was all that mattered.

He was led to the rooftop, the place being used for the wedding reception. The two of them stepped out onto the roof and saw Tracy and Andrew already working, moving things around by hand. Sirius asked Harry to not tell them that they could use their wands here since he didn't yet trust them with their magic.

"Oh you actually came back? I thought you would sneak off until the wedding!" Tracy said upon seeing him. Andrew was currently next to to his big sister, helping her with the tables and chairs. Dobby and the new Kreature were popping in and out of sight with various dishes of food and other assorted items. Harry shook his head at seeing the new Black House Elf, he swore Sirius had gone out looking for a grumpy old elf to replace the one he once had. Though Sirius would never admit it, he was fond of that old elf because of his dutifulness to his brother who had turned out to be good, or somewhat good.

"And miss out on all of this fun work? I could never." Harry replied cheekily, sarcastically rolling his eyes. Daphne ushered him over to a place where several hundred plants and bouquets were placed haphazardly on the ground.

"The bouquets go on the tables, only place them after the white dining cloth has been added, and the flowers go around the edges of the rooftop." Daphne ordered him.

Harry clicked his heels together like a soldier and saluted, "Yes ma'am." Daphne rolled her eyes at him, but a faint smile fluttered across her lips. He began to dutifully get to work, sneakily using some wandless magic whenever no one was looking.

By now, Sirius and Remus should be helping each other get ready. Harry and Remus were sharing best man duties, but Remus was the 'main' best man as it were. That meant he had to do the speech and make sure Sirius didn't get cold feet while Harry dealt with the actual preparations for the ceremony. Emmy was at her sisters house in Cambridge and would be arriving by portkey to the small church only a mile from Grimmauld Place.

The wedding was entirely magical since the only people on Emmy's side she wanted to invite already knew of magic. Harry got the impression that despite the outgoing personality she put on, on the inside she was an introvert at heart. He had never heard of her going out with 'girlfriends' or having many friends for that matter. Her friends were also Sirius' friends as they were in the same year at Hogwarts. She had many stories about his parents and was good friends with his mum.

Emmy is a potioneer working for a beauty company that supplied make-ups and other such commodities aimed at both women and men. She is the brains behind the operation and had gotten her mastery in the art of potions from, by happenstance, Doctor Emry who Harry had met only a week ago.

Daphne had been enthralled when she learned of Emmy's profession and had asked question after question about what she did and how she got to where she is today. The Greengrass' were known for their potions, Cygnus, Daphne's father was a potioneer as well, and Daphne had the same interest. Astoria was very different however, having taken a liking to runes. She was brilliant in the subject and had even been allowed to start taking Runes as a second year.

"I think that does it, yes?" Harry asked, placing the last of the bouquets on the tables. Tracy and Daphne had already left, leaving only Andrew and himself to finish up. The girls complained that they wouldn't have enough time to get ready if they didn't leave early.

Andrew was sitting in a chair looking bored but looked up hopefully at Harry when he said they were finished. "Can I play with your firebolt?" Andrew asked with excited, wide-eyes.

"Er-I don't know. Your sister would kill me and we don't have a lot of time before the wedding." Harry responded, trying to avoid the puppy eyes the young boy was giving him. He had a soft spot for children, it was the reason Fleur said he would be a great father, yet a horrible disciplinary.

"Aww come on! Please! Please! Please!" He continued to repeat please over and over and hopped off his chair to bounce up and down, doing his best to make Harry cave. Harry made the grave mistake at glancing at Andrew and immediately caved in when he saw his large hopeful eyes.

"What can go wrong?" He smiled and headed to get his broom with an excited Andrew following close behind.

–

"Where 'ave you been?" Fleur hissed angrily when they entered into the chapel where the wedding was being held. "You're a mess!" They had sprinted from Grimmauld Place to the church, a full mile mind you, to get to the ceremony in time. Harry was sporting a scratch just above his right eye that was beginning to bruise and Andrews medium length, wavy hair was a mess and full of twigs.

Appoline who was nearby came over and began to tidy up Andrew as Fleur began working on Harry. "Oh we were just out and about." Harry said, glancing at Andrew who began to giggle.

Fleur narrowed her eyes at him which made Harry wince slightly. "Did you take him flying?" She accused.

"Wha-No! How could you think I would do such a thing! He's too young of course." Harry responded, sounding utterly unconvincing and he knew he was dead in the water when his girlfriends eyes narrowed even further.

"It better have been the training broom at least." Fleur covered her forehead with her hand when she saw his guilty expression. "Your firebolt? Really? You thought eet was a good idea to train 'im on ze fastest broom in ze world!" Sirius had given him a new firebolt after his old one had been incinerated by the Hungarian Horntail in the first task, and now he would have to be asking for a new one, or more likely go out and buy one himself. They had had an unhappy accident involving the side of a very big clock tower named Ben.

Harry cowered back and looked to Appoline for some help but she only shook her head, a large grin on her face, enjoying the scene in front of her. "It sounds dumb when you say it like that."

"That's because eet was dumb!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air in frustration. "Tracy will not be 'appy when I tell 'er about this, and if she tries to kill you, I won't stop 'er."

"No!" Both Harry and Andrew shouted at the same time. Fleur raised her eyebrows questioningly, her face morphing into a threatening look, "I mean no?" Harry asked, wincing even more.

"Why would I not tell 'er?"

"Because you love me and don't want to see me die?" Fleur scoffed and crossed her arms. "Also!" He held his hands up to stop her reply. "-also because it would put unneeded stress on Tracy. We're here safe and sound and in time for the wedding and we promise to never do something like this again, right Andrew?" The young boy nodded his head fervently, putting on the same puppy-eyed face he had used on Harry earlier. Even though Fleur like to tout that she could be tough when it came to discipline, she was just as soft as him.

"Fine." Fleur said. Then she stuck her finger into Harry's gut, "But, if I so much as get a whiff of 'im being around a broom again, you will be in trouble." Harry smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Deal. I should get going now." Harry escaped further ire from his girlfriend and headed down the aisle of the chapel, taking his place next to Sirius and Remus at the front. Both older wizards raised their eyebrows at his somewhat haggard appearance.

"Later." Harry muttered. The chapel was small and could only seat around fifty people in total. Overall, there were probably half that number in attendance. They had wanted to keep this ceremony very private since neither had much care for the public. Only their close friends and family were present and all were invited back to the reception.

White flowers adorned the aisle and an organ was playing by itself in the back. The only people walking down the aisle was going to be Emmy and her father, John. He was a nice enough man that Harry had only briefly met once. He knew very little of the magical world and had retired as a police captain and was now living in Scotland with his wife.

Fleur, Daphne, Tracy, and Jolie quickly made their way down the aisle to take their place opposite the boys. Harry winked at Fleur who rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips. He thought she looked amazing in her tight fitting pink dress, Emmy's favorite color. Fleur's hair was up in a bun with a few stray strands to frame her face, something he wasn't used to, but liked nonetheless.

The wedding march began to play as the doors opened and Emmy walked in, wearing a long white gown with short sleeves. Beside her was John in a black tux which was what the rest of the men were wearing as well. They slowly made their way down the aisle and he presented her to a teary-eyed Sirius who couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. Kingsley had been chosen as the minister for the ceremony, being an ordained minister and a deeply religious man himself.

Harry watched Fleur for most of the ceremony, watching as her face lit up with more and more joy as the ceremony went on. It wasn't until Remus nudged him with his elbow that Harry was brought back to reality. "The rings Harry?" Harry glanced around and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Oh! The rings! Yes, er..." Harry began furiously patting down the few pockets in his tux.

"You have them right?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed, proudly presenting the two golden bands that were in his left pocket and handing them to Sirius.

The crowd burst into laughter when, as soon as Sirius' hand touched the rings, his tux turned into pink and yellow poke-a-dots and his hair turned a vibrant purple. "Harry!" Sirius growled.

Harry in return pointed at Remus, "It was his idea, I swear!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the old werewolf who looked shocked at Harry, "Don't lie! This was your idea!"

Harry shook his head, "He paid me to do this! He has the real rings in his pocket."

"No, I don't!" Remus said as he began pulling out the insides of his pockets to show proof, and when he patted down the pocket on the inside of his tux, he felt the real rings. "How!" Remus barked at Harry who was doing his best to look innocent in the matter. When he had stepped over to hand the fake rings to Sirius, at the same time he was able to slip the real rings into the pocket of Remus' tux.

Emmy all of a sudden had a wand in her hand and Harry really thought he was about to die from an angry witch, but instead of a dangerous curse being hailed at him, his own tux turned poke-a-dotted and his hair grew long and purple to match Sirius'. Harry looked up to Remus and found him to look similar, the small goatee he had just as purple as his new hair.

"The groomsmen should match the groom." She said with a smirk as the girls across the aisle burst into laughter.

"Where did she even pull that out from?" Harry asked, looking over her dress.

"I don't think we want to know." Remus remarked.

"I think Sirius wants to know." Harry said with a grin.

"'Arry James!" Fleur admonished like she was warning a toddler.

"Désolé mon amore." Harry replied, thoroughly cowed from the look she was giving him, especially since he was already in hot water with her.

"Ignore the boys Kingsley, please continue. I love him poke-a-dots and all." Emmy cut in. The ceremony continued on despite the new shocking look for Sirius and his groomsmen. Harry winked at Fleur who simply rolled her eyes at him, but he caught a fleeting smile that she did well to hide.

"You may kiss the bride!" Sirius wasted no time and eagerly planted his lips on Emmy's to the sounds of cheering and wolf howls. The newlyweds made their way down the aisle with the wedding party following them out. They made their way back to the house, walking the whole mile with Harry, Remus, and Sirius' hair all glinting brightly in the sunlight. It was just as bright as Tonks' pink bubblegum hair that she was sporting.

The three groomsmen excused themselves to get changed and fix what had happened to their hair before heading up to the party. Emmy had also gotten out of her dress and into a more comfortable one. By the time they made it up to the rooftop, people had already begun to dance to loud music being played from a record player.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Harry asked dramatically, bowing in an overly exaggerated manner.

"I am flattered Monsieur Potter." Emmy giggled, taking his outstretched hand. She tried and failed to sound French as she did so. "Did that sound enough like Fleur?"

Harry laughed and guided her onto the dance floor where other couples were already twirling around. Sirius was currently dancing with Emmy's sister. "With practice maybe."

Harry began to lead her through the dance with practiced ease, now being confident on the dance floor. "I want you to be careful Harry. You mean a lot to Sirius and if anything were to happen...well I don't want to think about what he would do if something happened to you."

Harry smiled softly at Emmy, "I know. I'll talk with him about things. I know you two have already started a family and it's important that he's around to be with you and be in your child's life."

Emmy stopped dancing for a moment, "He told you?"

"Was he not supposed to?"

"We had agreed to not tell anyone until after the first trimester."

"Ah." Harry said, having no idea what that meant. He looked over to Sirius who had a large smile plastered on his face. "He's just so excited about it, I'm sure it was difficult for him to not tell anyone."

"Who knows already?" She asked.

"Remus and I for sure, and I think your sister." They both watched as Sirius switched partners and had Emmy's mum in his arms as they moved around the dance floor. John and Emmy's mum, Emilia, both glanced over at them with large smiles on their face. "And probably your parents." Harry added.

Emmy rolled her eyes, "I swear you boys are nothing but trouble."

"You married one of the good ones though."

Emmy nodded her head and looked back at Harry as they began to dance again. "So, when are you and Fleur going to tie the knot. You already have a house together, that's a pretty big step."

"Not for awhile. I'm still fifteen, although an emancipated fifteen year old. We are both still in school and well, you know what we have looming over our heads." Emmy nodded, her face going grim. It wasn't just looming over Harry and Fleurs heads, but over Sirius and hers as well. They were all going to be dragged into this war. She hoped that by the time her baby came around, the world would be a much better place.

Emmy smiled as something came to her mind, "Since Sirius has ruined the surprise of my being pregnant, I want to ruin his surprise of asking you to be the godfather. Would you do us that honor?"

Harry didn't miss a beat as they danced, only the slight widening of his eyes showed his surprise, "Of course!" He planted a kiss on her cheek and danced the night away happily. He ended up being a popular person to dance with, having spent most of the night on the dance floor in the arms of various witches, most notably Fleur, Gabbi, and Daphne.

"Bets on when Andrew and Gabbi fall in love and get married?" Harry asked, sitting down at a table with Fleur in his lap and Tracy and Daphne beside them. They watched as Andrew and Gabbrielle danced with one another to no music under the starry sky. Almost no one remained at the party, it already being very late into the night, but none of them could muster up the courage to break up the young ones from their dance, especially since it had taken Andrew most of the night to muster the courage to ask the veela to dance with him.

Fleur softly punched him in the shoulder, "Twenty-five, and you had better be sure it's not a day before that!" She said threateningly at Harry.

"I thought it was your fathers job to scare off potential boyfriends?"

"You're much scarier." She lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Ooh, don't tell your father that." She giggled and kissed him more fervently, bringing the night to a final close. Sirius and Emmy had already left on their honeymoon in Rome and wouldn't be back to England for two weeks. Fleur was due back in France tomorrow so they made most of their last night together, leaving the others to clean up the party.

–

"Hey Nev." Harry said as he sat down across from him at the small picnic bench style seating in the cafe they were at. Diagon Alley was full of people beginning to get ready for the coming year of Hogwarts. There had also been a Quidditch match between the Vratsa Vultures and the Chudley Cannons taking place in a nearby stadium and so many came here after the game to enjoy the various pubs and eateries.

Sirius and Emmy were a week into their honeymoon and they had only received one letter from them by a very tired Hedwig. Attached was a postcard of the Roman Coliseum and Harry was amazed by the size of it and desperately wanted to take a trip there himself. Fleur had already agreed to take him during the next summer and show him around since she had been several times before.

"Hey Harry." Neville responded. He put down the Daily Prophet he had been skimming through and took a sip of his tea. They were having a boys day out on the alley, away from girlfriends or any other distractions. They had invited Theo but he said he couldn't come and Harry knew why. It was going to be interesting to see how the next year would play out involving Theo as now Voldemort had returned and Theo's father was a devout follower.

"I did want to thank you." Neville said, placing his cup down and looking up at Harry.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Doctor Emry came to speak with my grandmum and I."

Harry nodded, "Ah, good he did reach out to you. I can't promise anything, I just thought maybe he could help."

"He said the same thing, and we aren't getting our hopes up or anything, but just, thank you for caring enough to try."

Harry smiled softly at his friend, "Your mum is my godmother, she's family, as you are. You know me well enough by now that I'd do anything for family." The two grew silent for a moment until a woman spoke up, getting their attention.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor to have you here. How may I help you?" A tall woman with long brown hair walked up to them at the table. Harry immediately recognized who she was since her daughter was the mirror image of the woman in front of him.

"Just what he's having Madame Bell." Harry replied with a well practiced smile. The woman looked slightly shocked that he knew her name. He could tell she was about to ask how, but Harry supplied the answer for her, "I go to school with your daughter and she is the spitting image of you."

She chuckled, "Don't tell my Katie that. She's been trying to make herself look different from me since she was ten!"

Harry laughed, seeing some of the differences. Katie's hair was shorter and dyed to be slightly more red. She also wore much more colorful clothing than what her mother was currently wearing. "Well, she is doing herself a disservice then. You are a stunning woman." Harry ignored Neville's eye roll.

"Oh! You are such a flatterer. Just as charming as the papers have described you to be."

"Mum!" Katie came rushing over when she caught sight of her mother talking with Harry and Neville. "I thought this was my table!" She had on a white apron and was carrying around an empty tray, having just served another table of drinks.

"I couldn't resist the opportunity to make my acquaintance with Mr. Potter here. Why didn't you tell me you knew him in school?"

"Of course I know him, we're in the same house!" Katie said exasperatedly.

Katie's mother then winked at Harry, "Well, if I were your age, we'd be more than just in the same house." Harry's eyes widened at the insinuation and he immediately began to feel blood rush into his cheeks.

"Mum! He has a girlfriend!" Katie cried out, covering her face in embarrassment.

"That didn't stop me from getting your father." Madame Bell replied as she walked away from the table.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Harry. She's deranged, absolutely barmy." Katie tried to explain her mother, looking anywhere but at him. Neville was laughing behind his hand at what just occurred and Harry kicked him in the shin under the table to get him to shut up.

"It's no problem Katie. Parents can be like that sometimes."

Katie let out a breath of relief, "Are your parents-" Her eyes widened when she realized what she was about to ask. "Sorry, I'm so sorry. I forgot, I'm stupid. I shou-" She said, completely flustered.

Harry chuckled and placed a hand on her arm to stop her, "It's alright Katie. Sirius did his best to embarrass me when I was around Fleur in the early days of our relationship. One time he hid in a bush for a whole day just to make my pants disappear when I was talking with her." Both Neville and Katie laughed at the image. Sirius, although he was now a teacher, still retained his pranking reputation by disciplining his students in unconventional ways.

"Oh look, what do we have here?" A familiar voice said from behind Harry.

"The Great Champion of Gryffindor!" Another, similar voice added.

"The slayer of Basilisks!"

"The protector of beautiful women!"

"And we can never forget the most important thing!"

"What's that dear brother?"

"Our business partner!" Harry chuckled at the twins antics as they came up to greet him. Fred sat down next to him and George took the place next to Neville. "Two teas please Katie dearest." Fred said.

"I'm serving Harry and Neville, not you two nitwits." Katie responded but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Oh you wound us!" George said, placing both his hands over his heart as if injured.

Katie rolled her eyes and left the table to get them their drinks. "Business partner?" Neville asked, looking between the three.

"I may have made the grave mistake in loaning them a thousand galleons." Harry replied, putting on a guilty face.

Neville brought his hand to his forehead, "You've doomed us all." He said, shaking his head.

"Mayhems our mission, fun is our game!" Fred said with pride.

"World destruction is not our aim!" George finished.

"Well..." Fred trailed off.

"It actually might be." George said. "Who knows!"

"Right, here are your drinks, please don't destroy the glasses like last time. They do cost money." Katie said, placing the drinks down on the table.

"We would never!" Fred defended himself and his brother.

"Uhuh." Katie grunted before turning back to check on her other customers. The Belle Inn was a small bed and breakfast similar to the Leaky Cauldron but this was much more centered on Diagon Alley, being directly across from Gringotts. Because of its location and distance from the muggle world entrance, they tended to get much more wealthy, pureblood customers who thought even being near muggles was a disgrace to themselves.

"So what are you two fine chaps doing out here in Diagon Alley by yourselves?" Fred asked, looking between Harry and Neville.

"We could ask you the same thing." Harry responded.

"We are out here looking for a shop to buy with our money."

"Ah, should I go with you to find the shop? Seeing as it's _my_ money."

"Do you not trust us?" Fred asked.

"Would I have given you a thousand galleons if I didn't?" Harry replied with his own question.

"Good point." George nodded his head.

"Harry!" He turned to see Aimee running up the small steps and towards the table they sat at, her long blue hair flowing behind her. Krum followed her at a much slower pace.

She rushed up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug before he could even stand from his seat. "Aimee, what are you doing here?" Harry asked once air returned to his lungs after the bone-crushing hug.

"I came to see Viktor's game! Did you see it?" She asked excitedly, glancing at her new boyfriend who stood behind her as surly as ever.

Harry stood up and shook the star seekers hand, "I didn't have the chance, sorry. You win?"

Krum snorted, "Do I lose?"

"The World Cup, the TriWizard Cup, the Champions Quidditch Cup, Europe A League." Fred responded, counting off his fingers.

"Your forgetting last years Bulgarian League finals and even the Durmstrang house finals match." George added. Harry winced at the fierce staring match going on between the three males. Aimee and Lee Jordan, the twins best friend, didn't have the greatest of breakups after the Yule ball, and now that she was dating Krum, they weren't going to be on the best of terms.

Aimee cleared her throat to break up the staring match, having quickly recognized the hostility between the three males. "Well, I just wanted to come say hello. Have a good rest of the summer, Harry." She hugged him once more and gave him a parting kiss on the cheek before dragging Krum out of the small Inn before a fight could break out.

"Well, we should get going too." Harry announced, staying standing up. "You're free to join us if you want?" He looked at the twins as Neville stood up to leave as well. Harry placed a few galleons on the table to pay for everyones drinks.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Fred and George responded at the same time. The four of them made their way into the town streets to peruse the shops. Harry had to fight the crowds as his appearance had garnered a large amount of attention, but for the most part, it was an enjoyable afternoon and nice to be out with friends of his age and of the same gender.

Summer was flying by for him and he was surprised that there was still no word on Voldemort that pulled him away from doing such things with his friends. The Ghosts and the increasing auror force had started to receive reports of mass movements across Eastern Europe, Northern Africa, and Northern Asia, with many foreign nationals headed towards England. The ministry was also receiving a much higher amount of American wizards coming into the country which could only mean one thing.

Voldemort was recruiting from all areas of the globe, which meant Harry would now have to look beyond just England and France for help. Riddle was making this a global war, and with Dumbledore vanished somewhere in Germany, he would need the help from more governments willing to take a stand against the tyrannical. The war was quickly coming to a knifes edge, and at any moment, everyone would be shoved off into the deep end.

–

"Olaf, your father is back!" A large man dressed in furs and ragged clothes shouted, running into the large hall. He had a large round wooden shield strapped to his back with a small sword hanging off his hip.

Another very tall, muscled man with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes sat on a sturdy wooden throne. He had a beard that was intertwined with several gold braids and beads, and he wore silver chain mail with a leather tunic underneath. His bright gold plated helmet rested on the table in front of him with horse hair coming out the top of it. Over his chain mail was a bear skin coat with the head of the bear draped over his right shoulder, mid roar.

He was a hulking man that looked large even sitting down, having come from a giants heritage as many of those around him also did. Next to him was a tall woman of the same heritage. She wore a long leather dress and her hair was braided and clean. In her lap was a small boy, no older than ten that was playing with a wooden sword.

They sat in a Viking Long Hall. The place was made entirely of perfectly carved wood, decorated with ancient runes and carvings dating back centuries. A roaring fire was at the center of the hall and the smoke rose up through a small hole in the roof. On either side of the fire were two long tables that many of the village people sat at, feasting on foods that were already laid out. All of them were above seven feet tall, having descended from old gods long forgotten by the rest of the world.

"My father?" Olaf clarified for himself, sitting up in his throne to be more alert. His hand naturally went down to the hilt of his sword he kept next to him, the Sword of Kings, his fathers sword, or what used to be his fathers sword.

"He just arrived on horseback with a wizard. Dumbledore." Olaf's eyes narrowed at the news and knew exactly what his father was doing here. Frankly, he was surprised that his father was even still alive. He had gone missing in the last great war, having taken a number of warriors with him and never returning.

Olaf took up ownership of the lands in the absence of his father, after killing his brother of course, so that he may rule as sole king of their people. Now though, his father was still alive and had returned, something that didn't bode well for him.

The doors burst open and in walked his father, Harald Hardrada, the most feared Viking to have ever lived. Even being the great vikings son, he feared the man. Harald embodied everything it meant to be Viking. The viciousness in battle, the ingenuity in strategy, the cunning in politics, his father had it all.

Harald walked into the Viking Hall that was once his, looking every bit the warrior he once was. Dumbledore had gone out of his way to dress his new mercenary in the finest of equipment so as to have a better hope in recruiting more. Dumbledore himself followed behind Hardrada with his head bowed lowed, obscured by a silver hood that made his face a shadow. Only his long silver beard was visible and is what had alerted them as to who he was.

Harald was wearing thick black chain mail that covered his whole body. He had hard black leather on underneath the chain mail and a long wolf fur cloak over it. The wolfs head on the cloak was draped over his right shoulder, its teeth bared in a threatening manner. On the vikings back was the largest weapon anyone had ever laid eyes on. The battleaxe he had was unique in design, having blades on either end of the wooden staff. Both points were also iron tipped to act as a spear so that Harald could thrust with his weapon as well as slash. The fearsome weapon was six feet long and could easily cleave three men in one blow as well as pierce two with a single thrust.

Olaf stood up from his throne to address Hardrada, though he couldn't stop his legs from shaking slightly in the presence of him. "Father, I did not know you were alive."

"I see you weren't so quick to figure out if I was truly dead or not either, son." Hardrada replied, marching further into the Hall. Many of the other vikings moved to the edges of the hall as to not get in the way of the two kings. Hardrada had a fearsome reputation of killing those that got in his way.

"We received no news of what happened to you or the rest of our men. We assumed the worst." Olaf responded, beginning to pull his sword from his hilt, knowing where this might be headed.

"How convenient for you." Harald then glanced at the woman and child that sat next to his son. "Your family?" He asked, stretching out his hand to touch the boys head.

"Yours as well father. My son, Bjorn, and your daughter-in-law, Ageall."

Harald grunted and then looked back at his son, "How lovely." Before anyone could blink, Harald's battleaxe was in hand and swung home, cleaving Olaf's head from the rest of his body. Blood sprayed onto those nearby as well as the throne. Ageall screamed and held her son close to her chest, cowering back into her chair, too scared to move otherwise.

Olaf's head rolled down the chair and onto the floor and no one in the Hall did anything to avenge their fallen king. They all watched the scene, some even with an amused expression on their face. "I release you to Valhalla." Harald muttered, picking up the decapitated head of his son and placing it on the table next to his sons golden helmet. A loud screech was heard and a black shadow with blue eyes launched itself from Olaf's body and vanished through the roofs small hole along with the smoke from the fire.

Harald pushed his dead sons body off the throne and sat down in the blood. He then leaned his large battleaxe against his new throne and sighed in content, a smile on his face. Dumbledore approached slowly, still with his hood over his head, "Will you march?" He asked.

Harald allowed a cruel smile onto his face, "We will raid."

 **Thank you everyone that has favorited/reviewed/followed.**


	31. Outbreak

"Hey pup, hold the house down for us?" Sirius asked, walking into the hallway and embracing Harry. Sirius and Emmys honeymoon in Italy had come to a close and now they were back in London. They didn't get home until late in the afternoon and both of them looked tired upon walking into Grimmauld Place.

Remus and Tonks stayed in the house for the two weeks to watch over the kids and make sure the house elves didn't burn the place down. In reality though, it was Harry who was in charge of the house since he was still the heir despite Emmy being pregnant. That would change with the birth of their child, but they were keeping him as the heir just in case something terrible were to happen.

"Well, its still standing so I guess I did a good job." Harry replied with a smile after kissing Emmy on both cheeks. He led them into the kitchen where Dobby already had a meal prepared for them. Daphne and Tracy were sitting around the table already, digging into their food.

"Oh you're back! How was it!" Daphne exclaimed as she stood up to rush over and hug Emmy. The two had grown close and Daphne looked at Emmy as another mother, a role Emmy was proud to fill for her.

"It was amazing!" Emmy responded excitedly. "We bought each of you a present!" She set her purse down on the table and began to rummage through it. Harry felt Sirius' hand grip his shoulder to get his attention.

"I need to talk with you Harry." He looked up at Sirius and knew it was about something important and he couldn't wait to tell him. Harry nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring the concerned looks the girls gave them as they left. He followed Sirius upstairs and into the library so that no one could pry in on the conversation.

The Black library was completely cleaned out like Sirius had promised he would do. What happened to the originals, Harry didn't know, but at least he had the Anybook to still use. Now the library was acting as a sort of office for Sirius and a place to get away from everything.

Harry sat down on a black leather couch and waited for Sirius to speak. "A man approached me in Rome." Sirius said as he paced back and forth in front of Harry. He looked a little uneasy with how he was fumbling with his new wedding ring.

"A man? Who?" Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"He said he knew you, or met you once. A Peter Bernoval, I think his name was."

Harry recognized the name from somewhere but couldn't quite remember where he had heard it or met this man. "What did he say?"

"He said that he could help us, help you, that he knew Tom Riddle better than anyone, better than even Dumbledore." Harrys eyes widened at the implication. Whoever this man was could be a valuable asset to him, but the likelihood of this being some kind of trap was high. No one knew Voldemort more so than Dumbledore, or at least Harry didn't think anyone did.

Harry sat silently turning the words over in his head while continuing to wrack his brain for the name Peter Bernoval. "Did he say why he would help us?"

"He disappeared before I could ask, just vanished, like he was smoke. Gave me the creeps really."

"Typical." Harry muttered. "This man, he just sought you out, told you he could help then vanished?" Harry asked for clarification.

Sirius nodded his head, "Its as weird and random as it sounds. I was in at a nearby muggle cafe early in the morning while Emmy was still asleep when he appeared, I don't even remember anything about him, just an odd gold ring and what he said to me. I can't even picture his face."

Harry sat silently for a few minutes and watched Sirius as he sat down behind his desk and began to rub his eyes tiredly. He looked exhausted and clearly this impromptu meeting with a boogeyman had concerned Sirius greatly. "Let me meditate on it, see if I can remember who this man is. We can speak more tomorrow, for now, you should probably get some rest." Harry said.

Sirius mumbled something and failed to open his eyes. Harry smiled softly at his godfather and slowly levitated him out of the library and into the master bedroom. Emmy came up the stairs as soon as he had turned off the lights and shut the door behind him.

"Is he asleep?" She whispered, moving passed Harry and to the double doors of the master bedroom.

"He was tired. You going to bed as well?"

Emmy answered his question with a yawn, opening the door and slipping into the dark room. Harry spent the remainder of the evening in his room, searching through his memories for the man with a golden ring.

Harry was brought from his trance by his tattoo as it began to burn and turn red in color. The large black tiger was standing on all fours, pacing dangerously in a small circle, baring its teeth on his left breast. Harry felt the back of his hairs stand up and he knew immediately this wasn't a drill.

He quickly threw on his basilisk jacket and black cargo pants. He wandlessly summoned his mask from across the room and pressed his Holly wand to the burning tattoo, disappearing in a black wisp of smoke.

He reappeared inside the War Room of Ghost castle and the other members of the squad were appearing in as messy a state as himself. Only Specter looked awake and ready for whatever was going on, already wearing his golden mask and covering the rest of his head with a black shroud.

"The warning wards at Bones manor that we placed have just gone off." Specter announced to the gathered group. Harry began to feel adrenaline course through his body, knowing very well that a fight might be on his hands. Fawkes flashed in with his wand holsters and Harry strapped both his wands to his arms. He then placed his mask over his face as did the other members as well as draping a black cloak around his shoulders and a hood over his head. The cloak didn't get in the way as one might suspect, it was heavily charmed to be fire resistant and moved around the body as if smoke. It was very similar to what Voldemort himself wore or a dementor used to cover its scaly body.

They all took a brief minute to prepare their gear for battle. Shadow strapped a long dagger to his thigh and Spirit had a sword on his back. Angel had some kind of body armor Harry had never seen before that had odd stitching in it, similar to what muggle soldiers would wear into battle. Once everyone was set, they all apparated away without so much as a sound. They had prepared for this, trained hard for years, in Harrys case, much of the last year.

All of them appeared inside the wards of Bones Manor and Harry immediately noticed around twenty Death Eaters sending spell after spell at the wards to break them down as quick as possible. He also could feel anti-apparition wards and anti-portkey wards around them that the Death Eaters must have placed. The wards around the manor were being lit up as they were battered by the Death Eaters, causing the night sky to light up and illuminate the entire front of the large manor.

The Manor was situated in a small valley with grassy hills surrounding the entire premises. The Death Eaters were on the large hill, hitting the wards with everything they had, not bothering to be quiet about it.

"Team two, take positions inside the house and make sure the family is away to safety."

"Yes sir." Harry responded over the radio comms inside his mask. He sprinted off to the house with his team hot on his tail. He broke down the front door and found Madame Bones with her wand out, pointed right at him and a very frightened Susan and Hannah next to her. Amelia immediately relaxed her wand when she saw who it was but Hannah was too frightened and snapped off a simple bombarda as a reflex.

Harry easily batted it aside, the wayward spell hitting a wall harmlessly. "We're friendly. Amelia, get them out of here, we'll take it from here."

"The floo is down and they've already put up anti-portkey, floo, and apparition wards." Amelia responded quickly while quickly grabbing Hannahs wand from her.

Harry wasted no time in formulating a plan. "Fawkes!" The golden phoenix easily broke through all wards and flashed above the three womens heads and took them away without a word. "Civilians away, sir." Harry sounded over the comms.

"Good, take up defensive positions inside the house. We spot twenty out here and we'll surprise them when they try and breach the house."

"Roger." Harry then pointed to various places within the entrance hall, so as to set up a crossfire for anyone who enters through the front door. He could hear as magic was crackling against the outside wards as the Death Eaters tried to break through them. It was taking awhile which meant no one with any skill or power was here which boded well for them. Voldemort obviously wasn't here at least for now, and based on Harrys fight with Barty Jr, he wasn't either. Bellatrix was still locked up in Raven Isle and was no problem for anyone at the moment.

Harry activated his night vision to see more clearly while shutting off all of the lights in the house to make it seem as if its inhabitants were still asleep. They were hoping the Death Eaters would think they hadn't yet been spotted, despite the racket they were making. No one ever said they were smart, and they clearly weren't being led by a top lieutenant. Such an attack struck Harry as odd, but for now, he put that thought of his mind to focus on the battle at hand.

Team one had taken up position on the side of the house, just out of sight of the Death Eater assault force. They were going to wrap around them and hit them from behind when the DE's committed to the attack on the house. The DE's weren't the best when it came to strategy, relying on out of date tactics developed in the first world war.

Fawkes flashed back in, temporarily blinding Harry with his night vision on, _"The Longbottoms are under attack."_

"Specter, the Longbottoms are under attack as well." Harry alerted his leader through the comms.

"Take team two and go to help. We have this under control here." Harry didn't waste a second and apparated away, easily breaking through the anti-apparition wards along with his team. They appeared inside the grand manor that sat atop a large grassy hill overlooking a small English muggle town.

Harry immediately spotted through a window, a team of ten Death Eaters being led by a man who wore no mask. His scars and vicious eyes were clear to him through his night vision, Barty Jr. was leading this fight. Harry felt the back of his hairs rise and turned just in time to block a spell aimed at his back by Madame Longbottom. She tried to curse him again but Harry held up his hands, "We're friendlies."

His team had their wands trained on her, ready to stun her just in case she didn't listen, but luckily for them, she did. Neville appeared around the corner with his wand in hand. "We're getting you out of here and to safety." Harry said.

"Are you aurors? How did you get into my house!" Madame Longbottom said, not dropping her wand one inch.

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted again and watched as the great phoenix flashed in and snatched the two, only to disappear again in a flash of fire. Harry knew he would have some explaining to do in regards to his friends, but that wasn't important now.

"Shadow, take position by the front door, Spirit, back him up. Banshee with me." Harry and Banshee rushed out of the back door just as the large boom of the wards breaking echoed through the house. "Get ready." Harry said through his comms to Spirit and Shadow.

Harry ran along the side of the house to spring the same trap team one would be doing at the Bones Manor. He stuck close to the shadows, ducking into a few bushes to remain in cover. He watched as the ten Death Eaters ran up to the house and immediately began blasting it full of holes with simple bombardas and reductos, one also began setting fire to the base of the house. It was Barty Jr. that led the charge and kicked down the front door of the house, rushing inside.

Spirit and Shadow opened fire and spells of all colors flew out of the house, lighting up the night sky like fireworks. Harry waited five seconds for the rest of the Death Eaters to focus in on the front of the house before springing his trap. He and Banshee stepped from the shadows in unison and fired.

Two Death Eaters went down immediately, two holes blown clean through their chests. The four other Death Eaters who hadn't yet rushed into the house turned to face the new attackers. Harry's wands were a blur as he hurled spell after spell at a power no one was a match for. Harry stuck to piercing hexes, knowing they were strong enough to break most peoples shields besides a select few, and deadly enough to quickly drop them as well. He wasn't looking to take many prisoners tonight.

Before the Death Eaters could move, one of them had his head blown clean off by Harrys piercing hex, a second one creating a foot-wide hole in his chest. The spray of blood distracted the Death Eater behind the man Harry just killed and another piercing hex went through his chest cavity, hitting the Death Eater behind him.

Banshee was able to put one down herself and Harry turned to face the fourth attacker. This Death Eater was slightly different looking, sporting a black mask to go with the black cloak. Harry sent a piercing hex but this man easily dodged it. It was easy to see this man had skill in a duel and wasn't like the other Death Eater rabble they had been fighting. Banshee began circling to the side to make it much harder for this Death Eater to defend against their attacks.

Harry launched a bombarda at the mans feet but he quickly parried it, sending the large red spell back at Banshee. She was forced to dodge and sent a bone-breaking hex of her own at the man. He dodged it easily and surprised her with a powerful form of incarcerous that shot flaming chains at her. She tried to shield them, but they easily broke through her shield and wrapped around her, making her scream out in pain.

Harry knew the counterspell and quickly broke her free of it, having seen it in the Black Library. The Death Eater shot a powerful lumos into the night sky, lighting it up and temporarily blinding Harry for a moment as he turned off the night vision on his mask.

He barely dodged a killing curse and sent a shadow sword at the man. Another spell from the Black library and one Voldemort tried to use on him in the graveyard. It was a spell nigh on impossible to dodge due to its speed, and very difficult to shield against. The problem with using it was that it was very difficult to control and even more difficult to aim.

The shadow sword caught the Death Eater off guard and he tried to dodge, recognizing he didn't have the power to shield against it, but was too slow. The sword sliced the mans wand arm off and he screamed out in pain, dropping to his knees and clutching at the open wound. Banshee hit the man with an incarcerous of her own and rushed up, kicking him in the head and knocking him unconscious. "Keep him alive." Harry ordered which she responded by nodding her head.

Just as Harry was about to rush into the house, Barty Jr. came flying out of the front door and landed in a heap on the grass lawn. Spirit emerged from the doorway, his wand aimed at Barty who lay alone in a pile of his dead comrades. Barty slowly picked himself up, clutching his side, and Harry turned to face him, holding his hand up to stop Spirit from finishing off the wounded Death Eater.

Barty turned to face his foe who appeared to be the leader and stared into the cold green eyes that looked back at him. The dark green mask covering his face along with the black hood that obscured the rest of the mans head made for a frightening foe and Barty felt his blood run cold when he saw the two wands in the mans hands.

"Do you see what I have become?" Harry asked his old foe, dropping his hood and sliding the mask to the top of his head to reveal his face.

"Potter." Barty spat out dark red blood, his breathing disrupted as he held onto his ribs. "You'll pay for this." Barty tried to raise his wand but Harry was far too quick for him.

Harry lifted both his wands and simultaneous attacked his already wounded foe. The first spell knocked the man into the air, sending him flying like a rag doll, and the second ripped him in half before dropping him onto the ground in a spray of blood.

He slowly walked over to Barty who was still gasping for breath, the life quickly leaving his eyes. "Following a madman only left you broken in two." Harry said, standing over the upper half of the man. Only the sound of gurgling came from him as he choked on his own blood and life left him. A bright white flash lit up the sky from beside Harry, causing him to jump backwards and move into a defensive position, but his eyes focused on a young woman with a camera. Before Harry could stop her, the reporter was gone, having used a high-level ministry portkey to rip through the anti-portkey wards already in place around Longbottom Manor.

"Shit." Harry muttered, knowing what that picture was going to show. He could already imagine tomorrows headlines. Who the hell that was, and why she was here was going to be interesting to find out.

Harry took a quick glance back down at his dead opponent before sheathing both his wands, "Head count?" Harry asked, looking back at his team members who were rounding up the survivors and making sure the dead were actually dead.

"Up!" All three responded automatically.

"Specter, team two all good. Longbottom Manor defended, civilians safe. We have multiple kills and captured." They had captured three of the ten, killing the rest. Among the three captured was Crabbe Sr. along with the man behind the black mask who didn't appear to even speak English. Voldemort had sent two of his top lieutenants for the Longbottoms, while sending no one of true value for the Bones. It was an odd move that confused Harry greatly.

"Roger, Haunt. Rendezvous in Ghost Manor in ten. Hand off casualties to the aurors."

"Yes, sir."

Shortly afterwards, aurors apparated onto the scene and Harry handed off the captured Death Eaters to them. Amelia herself had come to inspect the manor having already visited her own house after the brief battle with the Death Eaters. Team One, because of the odds against them, were only able to kill a few before the rest successfully retreated, they took no prisoners in that brief battle. Tonight would be a wake up call for Voldemort and his forces, and also alert them that there was a group out there ready and able to take him on.

Team two apparated away and back to the castle where a bottle of firewhiskey was already waiting for them. "Voldemorts going to take this hit hard!" Angel shouted boisterously.

"Harry got Barty Jr!" Shadow exclaimed, slapping him on the back. Cheers rang out in the war room, echoing off the stone walls.

Harry only allowed a small smile onto his face, "This is the beginning and we don't yet know if there were other attacks tonight." Harrys words quickly crashed the joyous mood and everyone placed their drinks back down on the table without anyone having taken a sip.

"He's right." Specter said. "The night may not be over for us, and if it is, we may not have actually won."

–

"There he is!" A woman shouted from the sea of people that stood all around him.

"Its him! Its Harry Potter!" Another man shouted at the same time, drawing the attention of everyone in the tightly packed ministry atrium. So many people were crowded in the small place that some had resorted to climbing the golden statue in the center. Hundreds of witches and wizards were crowded, wanting to hear straight from the ministry as to what happened last night.

Harry was forced to push his way through the frenzied crowd as they reached out for him, just to touch him. Many of the people shouted questions, others thanked him, but none of them went heard by Harry, as the cries of voices drowned each other out.

He still hadn't slept, and as consequence, hadn't changed his attire from last night either. The spattering of blood could still be seen on his jacket if one looked closely. This morning had brought many things to light and all of them would change Britains future, whether for good or bad was yet to be seen.

The Daily Prophet pictured him front and center, standing over the dead body of Barty Jr, both wands in hand. What made the scene even more memorable were the glowing green eyes that showed brightly in the night. The whole article was about last nights attacks on Longbottom manor and what took place. The reporter who broke the story was a young woman by the name of Ariel Mallory who was close friends with Madame Longbottom and had just happened to be entering the grounds at the same time the Death Eaters began the assault. She was just in the right place at the right time for a breaking news story and was able to get away because Madame Longbottom had given her a portkey for safety reasons. Banshee was already tasked with finding out everything there was to know about this woman, just to make sure she wasn't tipped off about the attack and it was just a coincidence she was there at the same time as the Death Eaters.

The Bones Manor attack wasn't in the initial article this morning since Ariel had no clue of it, but the story on that had already broke as well by a second edition of the Daily Prophet that came out this afternoon, along with the attack on the Corners house in Cambridge. Why the Death Eaters attacked them was still unclear, but due to the randomness of the attack, it was unfortunately successful and the whole family was slaughtered in barbaric fashion. Harry nearly threw up seeing the photos just a short hour ago. He hardly knew Michael Corner other than that they were in the same year together and he was a Ravenclaw. He had seen him around the Defense Club last year, but never talked to him.

Overall, the Death Eaters had suffered large losses, ten in total dead, with another three captured and being interrogated. Now though, the knowledge that the ministry had a secret team, one involving Harry Potter, was out in the open for everyone to see. Luckily only Harrys identity was outed by the papers, the rest of Ghost squad remained a mystery, one many people were asking him about.

Harry successfully pushed his way through the crowd and made it to the elevators where Amelia was already waiting for him. She ushered him inside and two aurors blocked anyone else from trying to get into the elevator with them.

"Susan and Hannah alright?" Harry asked as he studied the woman next to him. He had never seen her look more tired than she did now. The girls were moved to Grimmauld Place for the time being as the Bones Manor had still been destroyed in its entirety during the attack. The Death Eaters at least accomplished something with their deaths, though it wasn't much. Hannahs parents were away on a short getaway which was why she was staying at the Bones house.

"Emmaline and Remus are looking after them." She sighed heavily, pausing a moment. "You did well Harry. Its unfortunate the pressure you'll be under now."

Harry gave her a reassuring smile, "This would have happened eventually. Part of me is glad that it's all out in the open." She raised her eyebrows, urging him to further his comment. "The war is started and the people will need a person to stand behind. I think we both know Fudge isn't the prettiest person to follow."

Amelia chuckled, "No I suppose he isn't. Still, its a lot of pressure, Harry. No one expects you to be that person."

It was Harry's turn to laugh, "Did you not see the people when I walked in?" His laugh subsided and his face again turned passive, "I won't be alone though. I know that I have all of you to count on."

Amelia nodded her head, looking at Harry with an even greater respect. "The public isn't reacting as badly as I thought they would to all of this."

"I think the blow was lessened slightly by the fact that the Death Eaters suffered heavy casualties. Its a shame we couldn't save everyone last night though."

"They are the first in what may be a long line of casualties."

"Hopefully the war doesn't last that long." Harry responded. The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped off into a frenzied office with aurors running left and right, not paying them any attention. The trainees in the Auror Academy had been brought in to run the office while all active duty aurors were immediately sent into the field, protecting Diagon Alley and other heavily populated magical towns.

"Are we sure Voldemort wasn't at the Corners place?" Harry asked as they began to walk through the chaos, ducking flying memos and side-stepping trainees.

"We don't think so. Investigators are still there trying to find out everything that did happen. It was smart of him to still not show himself." Harry nodded his head at Amelia's statement. It allowed Voldemort's supporters in the ministry to continue to deny that the Death Eaters were anything but a rabid terrorist group with no leadership or direction.

Fudge had ordered a state of emergency and the entirety of the Wizengamot was brought in this morning to decide on what to do. Sirius was acting as proxy for the Potter house so that Harry could recover from the night, as well as get a better feel of the people and the ministry as a whole. He hadn't yet heard from Fleur, but did send Fawkes with a note to let her know he was fine.

"Well, whether people think that Voldemort is back is a moot point now. The people recognize that someone, whether Voldemort or a wannabe, is in control of the Death Eaters and just as dangerous. They'll demand the ministry take action." Harry said.

"That's why last nights attack confuses me, and it has me greatly worried. It doesn't make sense for Voldemort to send out his forces. Attacking my home and the Longbottoms makes sense, but why the Corners? They weren't particularly wealthy or strictly against Voldemort. They were neutrals. Something just doesn't seem right." Amelia voiced her concerns.

They stepped into her office and Harry shut the blinds so no one could peak inside. "I was thinking the same thing, as was Specter when he heard about the attack on the Corners. Voldemort had to have attacked them for a reason, we just need to find out why."

"Next time you have a friendly conversation with the snake, ask him for us yeah?" Harry chuckled and rubbed his eyes. His eyelids began to droop and was feeling the effects of not having slept for a whole day.

"At least our fearless minister isn't actually running scared right now." Harry muttered.

"Its about the only real good thing to come out of today."

The doors burst open to the office and a young auror trainee peered inside. "Yes, trainee Gabbard?" Amelia asked tersely.

The young woman glanced nervously at Harry before turning back to Amelia, "The Wizengamot has just brought the ministry to full war status, Director."

"Thank you, gather everyone still in the office to meet in the briefing room please." The trainee nodded her head and shut the door behind her.

"War status?" Harry asked the Director.

"It gives the minister the ability to make executive decisions without approval from the Wizengamot as long as those decisions help the war effort."

Harry nodded his head. In reality, nothing would probably change since it was Fudge who had that power. Probably why the Voldemort supporters didn't put up much of a fight against it. "A speech to rouse the troops?" Harry asked when Amelia stood up.

"In a way. You look tired. Go home, get some rest. I'm sure the minister will want to talk with you later." Harry nodded and pushed himself out of his chair. "Use my floo so that you don't have to go back through the atrium."

"Many thanks." Harry stepped into the fireplace without another word and disappeared in a flash of green.

Before Harry could even blink, his entire vision was obscured by silver and the feeling of very soft skin pressed into him. "'Arry!" Fleur breathed into his neck. Harry hugged her back, squeezing her even closer to him, reveling in the warmth of having her in his arms.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Fawkes give you my note?"

" _The woman kept demanding to see you so I took her here. She wouldn't shut up."_ Fawkes sat on a nearby table where Astoria was slowly stroking his feathers. Everyone was huddled in the den and were all watching Fleur and him.

"A note ees one thing, but I 'ad to see you for myself." Fleur responded.

"Well I'm here." Fleur broke apart the hug and kissed him fervently, forgetting that they were in a room with many other people.

"So what is going on at the ministry?" Daphne asked, breaking up Fleur and Harry's kiss. Harry sat down in a nearby empty seat and Fleur relaxed into him, resting her cheek against his own.

"The ministry is moving to a war footing, I have no clue what that actually means in the grand scheme of things, but they recognize this attack is a cause for war. Voldemort didn't show himself anywhere last night so Fudge still isn't openly telling the people he is still alive. However, there are rumors being passed around that Voldemort is actually back, or someone just as bad as him. Right now, people don't seem as scared as I had originally thought they would."

"That's because the Great Harry Potter is with us now." Astoria said with a roll of her eyes. Harry liked the younger Greengrass a lot. She was smart and had a good sense of humor, and showed more personality than her older sister.

"That article made you out to be the next Merlin." Susan added with her own smirk. For the most part, Susan looked better than he expected her too, having just lost her house and all. Hannah was still here with her after a brief interlude with her parents, providing comfort however she can. It was good to see the both of them were still in high spirits after what happened last night.

"When is Neville going to come here?" Hannah asked eagerly. Everyone this time just rolled their eyes. She caught all of their looks and blushed. "I'm curious."

Harry chuckled, "He'll be here later today after grabbing some things from his home." Neville would also be joining them for the remainder of the summer, turning this place into a very busy house. Dobby and the new Kreacher had their work cut out for them.

"Harry, you look like you need some sleep." Remus cut in before further questions were asked.

Harry yawned at that moment making everyone laugh. "Come on, I'll get you to bed." Fleur dragged him upstairs and into his room. She curled up into his side and placed her head atop his chest once he was under the covers.

"I've decided to stay in England with you this year." Fleur said just as Harry's eyes began to shut.

"What?" He asked, his eyes remaining closed, struggling to stay awake.

"I'm transferring to 'Ogwarts for my last year."

"We talked about this Fleur."

She placed a finger over his lips, "That was before last night. Before ze actual war started. I don't want to be away from you."

"But your-"

"I can 'ire a tutor for the courses I'll miss out on by attending 'Ogwarts. I've already made up my mind."

"And your parents?"

"Will understand my decision." Fleur finished. "Now sleep. We can talk more later." Harry didn't need to be told twice and quickly succumbed to a much needed deep sleep.


	32. The Chosen Son

"Thank you for meeting with me Harry." Minister Fudge welcomed Harry into his lush office located in the heart of the ministry. He was gestured to sit down on a nearby leather couch while Fudge sat down opposite him, a coffee table with drinks already placed on it, in between them. The fireplace had a roaring fire that served as the only light in the slightly dark office. It made for a cozy, homely feel to the office which was probably meant to make people feel comfortable.

"You have a busy day tomorrow, yes?" The minister asked after sipping on his tea.

Harry placed his own cup down and relaxed back into the couch, "Yes, I'll be heading back to Hogwarts."

"Good, good. And Miss Delacour, she transferred to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded in affirmation, "She did." He replied simply, wondering when the minister would end the small talk.

The conversation paused for a short moment as Fudge took another sip, "Good then. As you know, aurors will be placed at the school for safety. What you don't know yet is that I will be placing Madame Umbridge at the school as well."

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, "May I ask why? There aren't any open teaching positions at the school as far as I know." Sirius would again take his position as DADA professor and another former professor by the name of Slughorn would be heading the potions position as well as Slytherin Head of House.

"She won't be there in a teaching capacity, simply as a liaison between myself and the school. Many of our citizens want to see the ministry take a more active role in our children's safety and I think this is a good way to show that the ministry is directly involved with the school."

Harry began shaking his head and was about to speak up when Fudge cut him off, "Now I know you have reservations about Madame Umbridge, Sirius was very clear with his dislike of her as well, but I trust her implicitly. She has no real power, and between you and me, I just want her out of my sight for awhile." He chuckled at his own implied insult of Umbridge.

Harry sat silent for a moment, staring intensely at Fudge, causing the minister to squirm under his gaze, before slowly nodding. "As long as she stays out of everyones way, I don't see a reason why she can't be at the castle. If she does get annoying, I'll make sure she's out of the castle one way or another."

Fudges eyes widened slightly and he visibly gulped, "Of course." He squeaked out. Fudge then cleared his throat and took a large gulp of his tea before speaking again. "Now, for the real reason we're here. Ready?" Harry nodded his head and stood up with the minister.

They both walked out of the office and many heads turned to watch them walk through the interior offices. Many of the people working in Fudge's offices were young, making little pay, with aspiring dreams of political careers in the ministry.

Fudge led Harry through several corridors before opening a large door that opened into a grand room with vaulted ceilings. The walls were made of stone brick, much like Hogwarts and along them were paintings of older ministers dating back several centuries. In the center of the room was a large wooden table where many people were currently sitting at.

Everyone stood up upon seeing Harry and Fudge walk into the room. A woman stepped from the side to pull out two chairs for Harry and Fudge to sit down on, which were located on the end of the table. When Fudge and Harry both sat down, the others sat as well.

Minister Fudge started the meeting, "Thank you all for coming, I know it wasn't easy to make room in all of your busy schedules."

"No, it wasn't so why don't you just get to the reason why you called for us all to be here." A man spat out. He had an American accent and by his dress, was from the Western United States, sporting a tan and sunglasses.

Another man with a Spanish accent also spoke up, "If this is about your little war, I'll be leaving immediately. We have no interest in your troubles." Many of those around him nodded in agreement. Harry caught Minister Montagne's eye and he winked at Harry. Minister O'Connell was also at the table, the Irish Minister, as well as Minister Strumyav, the Bulgarian Minister. Along with them were the other major European nations ministers, as well as the American and Canadian ministers.

Harry waved a finger to signal the woman behind him to hand him a large stack of yellow folders. Harry lazily opened the folder on top and the table quickly quieted, waiting to see what Harry was doing. The Russian minister broke the silence, "Why is the boy here Fudge?"

"Because Grand Chancellor." Harry called out, allowing some of his passive magic to get away from him and increase the volume of his voice, "This _boy_ is exactly why you will help us out."

The Russian Chancellor began laughing which the Spanish minister and German minister followed. Harry silenced them again by shoving the top file over to the Spanish minister. "James Borrios. One of your citizens I believe?" Harry asked, a smirk forming on his face when the Spanish ministers face paled once he opened the folder.

The Spanish minister looked up at Harry and stuttered, "H-how?"

"I had a run in with him two weeks ago. He tried to attack a friend of mine and now he is in custody. The man is linked to twelve murders, magical and muggle, in your country, along with weapons trafficking, and illegal poaching of magical animals. He was wearing the Death Eater cloak when I fought him."

Harry wasted no time and slid three files over to the Russian minister. The man sneered at Harry before opening the files and promptly shut them, "What is this!" He demanded.

"Nicolav Shovsky, Armeni Atol, and Aleksander Durmrov. You know them, yes?" Harry asked, his smirk staying firm on his face. He was greatly enjoying what he was doing to what many would consider the most powerful people in the world. They would learn that there were many kinds of power, and that some trumped others. Sirius had taught him how to play the more 'dirty' side of politics, which Harry found that it basically came down to who could act the toughest in a room. Despite his young age, in this regard, Harry had a natural advantage, one he intended to use. He allowed a little more of his passive magic to let loose in the room, beginning to make the air around him static. The Greek Minister who sat closest to Harry, sported side burns that began to stand on end, and the man even scooted his chair slightly away from Harry upon feeling his magic. Harry caught Minister Strumyavs eye and the man had a veiled smirk that he hid behind his hand. It was the Bulgarian Ministers idea to use this tactic to sway the other countries.

The Russian minister only nodded so Harry continued, "Between the three of them they have twenty-two murders, all magical, along with quite a long list of crimes, most notably, having ties to the Russian Mafia. I killed those three in the same attack that I captured Borrios. All of them were working for the Death Eaters." Harry then began sliding file after file towards the various ministers. The German Minister got three files, the Spanish Minister, another two, the Greek Minister four. France, the United States, Canada, Ireland, and Bulgaria all had one.

"As you can see gentlemen, this little war we're having isn't between just English citizens, but all of yours as well."

The German minister pushed his files away, looking disgusted with what was being said. "What my citizens do, or where they go, or who they follow is of no problem to me. They are free to do as they choose."

Harry began laughing and it took him a moment to regain control of himself, "Lets ignore how idiotic that statement was Minister Weirecht." The minister narrowed his eyes and was about to snap back a reply but Harry cut him off, "Even if what your citizens were doing _was_ legal, it would still be your problem."

"And what makes you think that boy?" The Spanish minister asked with contempt.

"Because, if England were to fall to these men, do you think they would stop there?" Harry paused for a moment and watched as his question played across all of their faces. "I'll answer for you, no, no they won't. All of you have citizens flocking to the Death Eaters here in England, so that they can later conquer the countries they came from."

Fudge took over for Harry, "Now, you might be thinking, we can deal with them if they come. Well, I can tell you they are a strong force now, how strong do you think they will be if they have the entirety of England behind them? Do you really want to gamble now, instead of just working together to crush this terrorist group before it even gets started?"

Harry knew they had them when Fudge's question went without any snippy replies. He could see they were all in deep thought so he allowed his own mind to move away from the meeting before him and onto the greater war he was facing.

In the last two weeks, the Death Eaters had stayed completely silent all around England. There wasn't even any recruiting movement in all of Europe. It was as if the entire Death Eater force had vanished over night which both made Harry relieved and unnerved at the same time. Whatever had happened two weeks ago was either a mistake, one Voldemort was now trying to find a way to rectify, or it was a major success and they would soon see how great a success it was.

The Daily Prophet as well as other papers and magazines had been running stories non-stop on the battles that took place, and many claimed to know exactly who these Ghosts were, writing in editorials to the major papers. All of it was rubbish of course, and it only served to make the Ghosts even more of a mystery that captivated the nation.

The one thing that was for sure though, was Harry Potter and his involvement with them, along with the ability to use two wands at once, an ability people only believed Grindelwald could do. The papers had given him another new title, The Chosen Son of Britain, or the Chosen One for short. Harry naturally hated it even more than The Boy Who Lived moniker, only because it sounded so campy.

What was even more odd for Harry was the sheer amount of mail he was now receiving and not just from people in Britain. His fame had apparently spread to Eastern Europe, Northern Africa, Asia, and North America. It was Dobby's new job to sift through his mail and sort them into piles, a job that took Dobby a few hours a day.

The goblins also requested a meeting with Harry to discuss the war. They had as much investment in winning the war as the wizards did as it was not likely Voldemort would sit around and let the goblins control the wealth of wizards if he were to take over. Harry quickly became thankful that he didn't need much sleep, only two hours a day at most, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep up with everything.

The Ghosts had kept the man wearing the black mask for themselves after the battle to figure out just who he was. It was clear the man was better trained than the usual Death Eaters that wore white masks and that he had a decent amount of magical power to boot.

Angel was told to pry what he could from the mans mind but quickly found himself stopped by very powerful occlumency shields that could stop almost anyone. Luckily, Harry wasn't almost anyone and within a matter of a few minutes, he had the whole mans life history. James Barrios, a Spanish national from Madrid, the son of a wealthy merchant who belonged to the Royal Spanish Wizarding Family.

James was the son of a Baron and his father owned several small magical towns along the Mediterranean coast. He left for Germany after graduating school from Beauxbatons and joined a small mercenary army that was more a thieving group than an army. There he learned advanced dueling from a man named Aleric Giovinni and when Aleric died in a small skirmish outside of Milan, James traveled to Bulgaria where he was then recruited by Lucius Malfoy.

However, Harry found something in the mans mind that was far more troubling than where he came from. It was the man that ordered him to attack that scared Harry, a man that could easily become his greatest enemy in this war.

Harry was brought from his thoughts as Fudge addressed everyone in a clear strong voice. This was the first time he had ever seen Fudge in a commanding role, and he didn't look too bad at it. "Are we in agreement gentlemen?"

Minister Montagne spoke up, "We are. Teams of hit-wizards will be dispatched to your ministry to help with this war immediately. We will also help with finances until it's deemed necessary they are not needed. The British ministry will repay all gold received and wages given, plus interest, in five years time."

"Good. That should be all. Thank you again for coming."

–

Voldemort held his wand before him, keeping the torture curse on his writhing follower that screamed in agony for several minutes before passing out. A pool of urine slowly spread below the unconscious man along with blood streaming down the mans nose, ears, and eyes. The sheer power of Voldemort's torture curse being held on someone for so long was enough to kill a man, causing every blood vessel in the body to pop, along with rupturing organs, and breaking bones.

Lucius Malfoy stood in between the two dead bodies of his fellow comrades, shaking with fright. He had his head bowed low as to avoid eye contact with his enraged master. "You had better have a clear answer for me Lucius, or share the same fate as they do." Voldemort hissed angrily, resting his wand in his lap.

"Y-yes m-milord. W-what they s-said was true. G-Grindelwald he-he told our f-forces to attack." Lucius stuttered, keeping his eyes closed, waiting for his inevitable doom.

Voldemort snarled and brought his wand up, but stopped just before cursing the man, "Is that all you have to offer me Lucius? It would be a shame if you have failed me." After the battles that took place against his wishes only a few weeks ago, he wasn't too keen to kill off one of his best lieutenants, no matter how mad he was at the moment.

"N-no milord. I have more news." Voldemort relaxed back into his throne but kept his wand trained on Lucius, waiting for disappointment to overtake him. "Grindelwald, he came to your lesser followers, the ones you would never stoop so low to go near. H-he convinced them that he was still in your good graces milord and told them to attack on your orders."

Voldemort heard enough and flicked his wand, sending Lucius through the double doors and out of the throne room. He then flicked his wand twice more and the two dead Death Eaters were hung up by their feet with thick steel chains that hung from the ceiling. He then cut their heads off and watched fascinated as blood poured from their bodies and pooled on the floor underneath them. Another couple flicks of his wand and the two heads were spiked on either side of his throne, making for a truly terrifying throne room for any of his followers to walk into. It should paint a clear picture that incompetence was not to be tolerated.

Voldemort calmly sheathed his wand and sat in perfect silence in the room. If it was true that Grindelwald was behind his forces making a blind attack on the Bones and Longbottoms, then he needed to deal with Grindelwald quicker than he had thought.

He had lost several good followers, Barty Jr. most notably who lost his life to none other than Harry Potter. The boy had a team behind him, one that was deadly and had easily cut through the forces that attacked the manors. There was a third attack that took place in some half-breed families home, the Corners, if he remembered correctly. What was odd was that his followers had nothing to do with that particular attack, which meant Grindelwald had used the Bones and Longbottoms attacks as a diversion, but why?

He needed his most reliable lieutenant by his side, but unfortunately she was locked away in a prison he couldn't find. Azkaban was completely abandoned, save for the dementors that still resided there. He still had control of them, and they would be very useful allies for when he launched his full attack on Britain. Now though, his attack was delayed greatly by Grindelwald and he needed more time to prepare properly. Things were made worse now that the ministry declared open war on the Death Eaters. The only good thing was they hadn't yet declared open war on him, which meant his identity was still in the dark.

"Lucius!" Voldemort called from his throne room. The long blonde haired man stepped back through the door, an ice pack on the back of his head to nurse the wound he received from being blown out of the room the last time.

"Yes milord." Lucius bowed deeply.

"Find me this Raven Isle." Voldemort flicked his wand again and sent Lucius flying back out of the room in similar fashion as last time.

Before the doors shut a man with a black mask walked in and spoke in Italian. He then quickly stepped to the side to make way for a beautiful woman with long black hair. Voldemort upon seeing her immediately rose from his throne.

–

"Mr. Potter, what do you think of the ministry's actions to better protect the school?" One reporter called from the crowd of people gathered around him.

"I think they are a good start, Mr. Blomkamp. Time will tell if things need to be changed further." Harry responded in a loud voice. He had to shield his eyes from the repeated camera flashes going off in his face as he walked through the crowd and towards the ruby red train. The platform was packed with students and their parents as they said their last minute goodbyes before boarding the train to Hogwarts.

"Miss Delacour, how does it feel to be joining the Hogwarts elite for your last year?" Another reporter asked, one Harry recognized as Ariel Mallory. Fleur was on his arm as they walked through the crowd of reporters and journalists. The others that had been living in Grimmauld Place were already on the train as it was set to leave in just under a minute. Harry had agreed to a short press conference before heading off to Hogwarts, something he was now regretting.

"I am very excited. After spending last year 'ere, I couldn't stay away." She kissed Harry on the cheek as many in the crowd chuckled. Fleur was good with press, even better than Harry. She was raised with the press always being around her since her father was a prominent and powerful politician in France.

Daphne watched Harry and Fleur from her window in the train compartment. Tracy, Hannah, and Susan sat with her as well. Hermione was going to spend some time with the Parvati twins before meeting up with them later and Astoria had already ran off to be with her friends. Andrew would be spending the year at Grimmauld Place and was quite excited about it. Sirius had promised to begin teaching him magic and had even bought a practice wand for him.

"They are something aren't they." Susan mused as she too watched Harry and Fleur from the window.

"I don't know how they deal with it." Tracy responded. "All of those people wanting to know every little detail about your life. It sounds horrible." The train whistle blew and the couple began to push their way through the crowd of reporters to make it on the train in time.

"They were born knowing how to deal with all of that." Hannah said, making the others look at her confused, so she continued. "Harry, even if he weren't The Boy Who Lived or whatever they call him now, would have been like a Prince of England. Fleur, she is like a princess of France. They were a smart match." Silence temporarily fell over the group as they thought about what Hannah said.

"I was stupid last year, wasn't I?" Daphne asked her friends. All of them turned their confused looks onto her.

"Stupid?" Tracy asked, wondering why her friend said that.

"I crushed on him." All of their eyes widened and Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh stop, I know you all knew. It was painfully obvious." The girls began giggling and nodded their heads.

Tracy was the only one that didn't smile. "Do you still have a crush on him?" She asked.

Daphne shook her head, "No, not after everything that..." She trailed off and the other girls nodded their heads sadly. It was still a touchy subject for Daphne, and probably always would be. "Its just h-he was the first boy that didn't try and get with me, in _that way_. He liked me for me and not just my looks." The train began to make its way out of the station and headed for the countryside.

"You weren't the only one that had a crush on him." Tracy blushed heavily when the words escaped her lips. All of the girls looked at the blushing Slytherin before breaking into an uncontrollable laughter. "We'll get our own Harry Potters one day." Tracy said once she stopped laughing.

Daphne snorted, "I don't think that's possible Trace."

"I got mine!" Hannah responded gleefully making the girls groan.

"I hate to break this to you sweety, but Neville is no Harry Potter. I know you love the guy and all, and I'm happy for you, but just, you know." Susan said, making the girls chuckle.

"Well I'm not exactly a Fleur Delacour either." Hannah responded.. "We're a smart match and that's all that matters."

At that moment, Harry and Fleur opened the door to the compartment with Neville on their heels. "It was a zoo out there." Harry muttered, collapsing into a seat next to Daphne and resting his head on the headrest. Fleur sat down, looking just as tired as Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh the woes of being Harry Potter." Susan rolled her eyes making Harry glare at her.

"So when is the first Defense Club meeting? You never did tell us." Daphne asked eagerly. The others looked just as eager to hear when the meeting will be as well.

"This Saturday. You're all fifth years so you get to beat up the fourth years this time around."

"Sounds like fun." Hannah said. The doors opened again and Hermione walked in with her trunk. Neville helped her place it in the upper rafters before sitting back down.

"So, I heard that the potions position was given to someone named Slughorn? Apparently he was once a potions master here before retiring but is coming back."

"Ugh Hermione!" Susan whined. "You've been in the compartment for all of two seconds and you're already talking about classes!" Hermione at least had the decency to blush while the others laughed.

"Like, how about, how was the holidays Hermione? Or have you met any cute boys?" Hannah played off her best friend.

"We exchanged letters." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You already know I was in Italy for most of the summer."

"And any cute guys?" Fleur asked.

"I-er. No!" Hermione squealed making everyone in the compartment laugh. She huffed and crossed her arms as she sat down next to Neville on the bench opposite Harry.

"I know very little about him other than that Slughorn is a bit of a celebrity chaser. He likes to make himself cozy with people who might go on and accomplish great things." Susan answered Hermione's original question to save her more embarrassment.

"In other words, Harry you're screwed." Daphne said cheekily.

"Sounds wonderful." Harry mumbled. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself into Fleur's side. "Wake me when we're in Scotland."

Before Harry could even begin to get close to sleep, the door opened and a small girl with Hufflepuff robes poked her head in, "I-im looking for Harry Potter." The girl squeaked out, turning a deep shade of red.

Harry opened his eyes and leaned forward, "I'm him. Oh! Emily, it's good to see you again."

The girl miraculously became even redder but a brilliant smile formed on her face. "Y-you remember me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're one of my friends right?" The girl nodded her head furiously, making her long hair whip back and forth. The girls in the compartment couldn't keep shut the small giggles that began to develop and Harry had to elbow Fleur to get her to stop.

"I have this for you." She handed him a small note with his name scribbled on the front.

"Thank you, Emily." Again, the girl nodded her head furiously before sprinting out of the compartment. This was all it took for the girls to break into full blown laughter.

"I think you have some serious competition, Fleur." Tracy teased after her laughter subsided.

"I suppose I do." Fleur responded, still giggling. She kissed Harry on the temple before looking over his shoulder at the note in his hand. Harry opened it up and read the short script. He was told to meet with Professor Slughorn in the front compartment in thirty minutes for tea. It also said to bring along Fleur. "I guess 'e wants to meet you." Fleur mused.

"Us, dear. Us." Harry replied. They stayed in the compartment for another twenty minutes before deciding to leave for the meeting with Slughorn in the front of the train. Fleur and Harry entered the large compartment and found it to be already full of other students. A large table was built into the room and had various drinks and snack foods laid out on it. Cedric Diggory along with Cho Chang were there as well as a few other older students Harry knew from the Defense Club. Harry was the youngest one at the table besides Draco Malfoy, Theo Knott, and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry nodded to Theo who returned the gesture which Harry found to be a good sign. Malfoy merely sneered at Harry when they made eye contact but he kept his mouth shut, a surprise for everyone in the room. Harry and Fleur took their spots next to Cedric and Cho while waiting for Slughorn, a large man with an ugly bowler hat who sat in the middle of the table, to begin whatever this was.

"Ah good, good. Our last invitees have arrived, thank you for coming Mr. Potter and Miss Delacour, such an honor to have you at my table this afternoon."

"Er, thank you for inviting us Professor Slughorn." Harry responded respectfully.

"Please Mr. Potter, outside of the classroom you can call me Horace."

Harry bowed his head slightly, "Then you can call me Harry, Horace."

"Wonderful!" Slughorn exclaimed. Harry caught Cedric and Cho's eyerolls, but from their smiles he could tell they meant the gesture to mock him. "For those who don't know who I am, I am Horace Slughorn, former professor at Hogwarts and a potions Master. I will once again be taking over the position of Slythern Head of House and potions teacher, coming out of retirement." The professor glanced at the several Slytherins around the table, most notably Draco.

"I do something none of the other professors do which is organize a little club of mine. It's for making business partners and helping bright minds find their way into the proper places to better our society. Think of this as the first club meeting." Slughorn explained.

Harry looked at Cedric who only shrugged in response. "So, I think to get things started, we should learn some more about each other, yes?" Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning as Fudge began asking each person in the room to describe themselves, or really, their families and famous relatives. This room was full of people that had good connections with prominent politicians, businessmen, and influential leaders. It was clear from the get go that Slughorn was a man that prided himself on who he knew.

"And last but not least is Harry Potter." Harry didn't allow any emotion to cross his face, locking his occlumency shields in place just in case Slughorn was anything like Snape. "A man that needs no introduction. Truly, I am honored to have you here. And if I'm frank, you were a big reason I came out of retirement." Draco snorted, but Harry ignored the blonde ponce. He wasn't expecting much trouble from him this year besides maybe a few snide remarks.

"Well, thank you professor." Harry responded coldly, his occlumency shields also blocking any emotion from his voice, making him sound hollow. The professor clearly wasn't dumb, which was a surprise to Harry as he quickly got the hint and didn't ask him any questions about his family or his latest adventures.

"Of course, of course m'boy." Horace responded cheerfully. "Please, everyone eat up! Enjoy the merry company and make some friends." Harry didn't do any of that, choosing to speak only with Cedric and Cho the whole time. Fleur made friends with some of the seventh years she didn't know from last year. Since she was going to be a student here this year, she wanted to get to know people better and this club would actually be good for her. Harry could care less about it however, and did his best to stay away from Slughorn despite the mans attempts to corner Harry.

Its not that Harry didn't like the man, he hardly knew him. Its just that the man creeped Harry out somewhat and he wasn't sure why. He was snobbish and persistent, but so were most reporters and he dealt with them all the time. This man had something else about him that rubbed Harry the wrong way.

The meeting lasted for an hour before Slughorn called it to a close and ushered everyone back to their compartments. Along the way, many people stopped Harry to ask about the Defense Club and when it would be picking back up again. He also stopped by a couple of compartments to say hello and talk. Fleur stayed with him the whole way and continued her outreach to the Hogwarts students. She wanted to meet as many people as possible as her sorting would be tonight and she wanted to already have friends in every house.

The train continued along the countryside, passing rolling green hills, and deep dark forests. The sun shown down on the brilliantly red magical train as it powered its way up north and into Scotland. By the time Harry and Fleur had made it to their compartment, everyone was taking a short nap and they quickly followed their friends into sleep.

Harry was roused awake by Fleur with a kiss, making Tracy mock gag. "Oh stop it, I think it's sweet." Hannah said, sighing as she looked at Neville with her own lips puckered for a kiss.

Neville clearly didn't get the hint and continued to stare at his girlfriend confusedly. Her puckered lips turned into a pout and she sighed more deeply, shaking her head. "You have a lot to learn still."

"Learn what?" Neville asked, still completely confused. Everyone else broke into laughter which only served to confuse Neville even more. "What did I miss?"

"Nothin' Nev. Women are crazy!" Harry responded. This caused him to be on the receiving end of several glares that manged to make even him nervous. "Er..."

"Out! Get changed before you make more of a fool of yourself." Fleur commanded her boyfriend. Harry didn't need to be told twice and quickly left the compartment with Neville quickly behind him.

"I'm still confused Harry." Neville said once the compartment door was shut behind them.

Harry only laughed as he waved his wand in front of himself and Neville, changing their clothes into Gryffindor robes. "How's your grandmum?"

"She's doing good. We are waiting on the results of Doctor Emry's tests."

"Oh, so he was able to look at your parents?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded, "Just last week. He said it would be a few weeks before he could tell us if he could help at all."

"Well, hopefully he can."

"Hopefully." Neville agreed. The door opened and Fleur ushered them back inside. The girls had changed into their school robes, Fleur's colors were grey since she had yet to be put into a house. She would have a private meeting with Minerva and the four house heads after the feast to determine her house.

The sky began to darken as they moved further and further north into the Scotland countryside, making their way into the highlands and towards Hogwarts. Soon, the train began to slow as they pulled into Hogsmeade train station. Slowly they made their way off the train to the sound of Hagrid's booming voice calling for all first years to follow him.

They waited around for the last carriage as a group and took it up to the castle together. Harry, Fleur, and Neville were the only ones that could see the thestrals that pulled along the carriage and the others thought they were crazy for seeing the animals that represented death. Harry found them to be beautiful creatures and easily approachable. Anytime Neville or Fleur went near one, they were spooked and tried to move away from them, but for Harry, they actually approached him. It was slightly unnerving that they liked him so much, but he didn't think much of it.

The carriage pulled up to the entrance courtyard where many of the students were still gathered, talking with friends and enjoying the warm summer evening. Harry was again the last into the castle, having spent a lot of time talking with other students who wanted to know more about his summer. The most popular question was how it was to fight in a battle. Harry politely answered the questions he could and moved his way into the castle with Fleur. His friends had already left to take their seats in the Great Hall.

Harry entered the large Hall and found it looking the exact same as it always had. The night sky showed brilliantly in the ceiling just as it did the first time he ever set foot in it as a first year. The four houses had their banners proudly displayed above the tables and floating candles lit up the hall. The castle ghosts roamed around, talking with students and teachers.

Sirius waved at Harry when they made eye contact, a gesture Harry returned before sitting down at Gryffindor table with Neville and Hermione. Fleur joined him at his side as well since she didn't yet have a house to sit with. The only change from last year was that the Head seat was taken by Headmistress McGonagall instead of Dumbledore and Snape was no longer present as well. Harry saw Umbridge sitting on the edge of the staff table, the other professors ignoring her for now.

Once everyone was settled into their seats, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Flitwick walked in. It was an odd sight since Filius was the same height as the first years walking behind him, almost making him look like one of the new students. He could only imagine the surprise of the first years having been led across the lake by a half-giant, only to be handed off to a half-goblin.

This year they had a larger group of first years than the last. It seemed each each year after Harrys, the incoming class grew larger, and looked shorter. Harry, being at Gryffindor table, sat where the first years walked passed and many of them recognized him and quickly grew wide eyed upon seeing him. Harry simply smiled at them all, watching them walk down the aisle as he did not too long ago.

Flitwick pulled out a stool and the sorting hat from the side of the Great Hall and unfurled a parchment. As he did that, the sorting hat broke into song, and if Harry remembered correctly, it was a mixture of the second year and third year songs, just with mismatched verses.

Once the sorting ceremony was complete and all the new first years were sitting down, Professor McGonagall stood up to make her opening speech but was stopped as a large red and gold phoenix flew in from the open rafters of the Great Hall. Fawkes flew down and circled low over the students heads, making some duck, before landing proudly on Harry's shoulder.

"Fawkes. What are you doing?" Harry muttered, his face going slightly red from having everyones eyes on him.

" _I wanted to make a grand entrance to start the new year. Was that good enough or should I put on a better show?"_

"I think you made an impression alright." Harry responded, glancing at the new first year Gryffindors who were staring at him with even more awe than they had earlier.

" _I'm not so sure."_ Fawkes replied. He then launched off Harry's shoulder and darted towards the staff table at great speed. His wings burst into fire, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Minerva's eyes grew wide as Fawkes raced towards her and ducked under the table just as Fawkes rapidly changed directions, flying up into the rafters. He then dive bombed the Slytherin table before disappearing in a flash of flames, making the new Slytherins shriek out in fright.

"Sorry. I told him not too!" Harry called to the staff table, most notably Headmistress McGonagall who was glaring daggers at him as she picked herself up off the floor. The hall burst into laughter and even some of the teachers, especially Sirius, joined in the merriment. Fawkes reappeared in a flash on Harry's shoulder and began nibbling his ear affectionately, something he picked up from Hedwig.

" _Did that get their attentions?"_ Fawkes asked.

"Yes, yes that did." Harry mumbled as Professor McGonagall continued to glare at Harry. She took her place on the front podium and began the normal beginning of the year speech, the exact same one Dumbledore would do, minus the odd words that made him sound crazy.

Minerva quickly ushered for the house elves to make the food appear on the table. Dobby was also back in the Hogwarts kitchens and helping clean the Gryffindor common room as well as Harry's dorms. Harry had grown to be dependent on the house elf for a lot of things, especially message carrying when Fawkes was being too stubborn to do anything. Everyone in the castle knew Dobby was his personal house elf, and even Hermione had stopped ragging on him for taking a house elf. She was slowly starting to recognize that muggle values didn't always apply in the wizarding world.

Harry spent his time talking with his fellow Gryffndor house mates, even talking a little with Ron. He was still the same eater, throwing any food in front of him into his mouth and disgusting everyone around him, but he also had some sense of maturity surrounding him. For the most part, Ron stuck by Seamus and Deans side as he did last year. Harry had grown to realize they were just different people, in different places of their life, with different goals. Their friendship was based off Harry not knowing what a friend was, and Ron wanting to step away from his older brothers shadows. Once both moved away from those two things, they found they shared almost nothing in common, and that was fine by them.

Fleur sat nervously by his side thinking about how her sorting ceremony would go down. Harry knew she was hoping for Gryffindor, wanting to be with him, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't be in his house. It wasn't that she wasn't brave, she definitely was, more brave then even him, but she didn't value her bravery as he did, she valued knowledge above everything. Harry figured she would be in Ravenclaw and had already been telling her all the good things about the house.

The feast concluded after a short two hours and Headmistress McGonagall released them to their dorms. Neville, who had been chosen as prefect along with Hermione helped lead the first years up to the Gryffindor dorm. The position of prefect had made Neville happier than Harry had ever seen him, and part of that was because Neville's father wasn't a prefect and it was something his grandmum could be proud of him for and not equate him to his father.

Fleur kissed Harry on the lips before heading to the Headmistress' office alone. Only she was allowed into this meeting, along with the four house heads who would also be present. She wrung her hands nervously as she ascended the cold stone steps that led to the office. The gargoyle had easily slid aside upon seeing her and once she reached the heavy wooden door at the top, it swung open. Inside were the house heads, Black, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout, with Headmistress McGonagall sitting in her chair behind her desk.

"No need to be nervous, Fleur." Sirius said, sensing her unease. "Really, you can just choose your house."

"Do not divulge my secrets Black, or I will divulge yours." The sorting hat spat out, making himself known to the room. He sat on a stool near the back of the office. Flitwick walked over and picked the hat up.

"I can choose my 'ouse?" Fleur asked. That wasn't something Harry had told her.

"No, I choose for you." The sorting hat replied but Fleur glanced at Sirius who shook his head in response. Fleur allowed a small grin to play on her face as she sat down in the seat closest to the Headmistress' desk.

"Did Harry tell you the story of his sorting?" Sirius asked Fleur who shook her head in response. "He chose Gryffindor when the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin." Pomona and Horace's eyes widened at the thought of the Golden Gryffindor being in Slytherin. Horace's surprise was almost disappointment as well. Both Flitwick and Minerva looked unperturbed, having already known about Harry's sorting.

"Really? Harry might have been in Slytherin?" Sprout asked incredulously.

"Yes, if he hadn't had an unfortunate run in with that ponce Malfoy, he would have been." The hat replied, clearly annoyed with the current conversation. "It's a shame, Slytherin was a perfect fit for him."

"Slytherin, I can't believe it." Professor Slughorn breathed out.

"So I can choose as 'Arry did?" Fleur asked.

Sirius nodded his head, "You can, but I will say now, Harry sometimes wonders how his life would have turned out if he were in Slytherin. The Hat, although an asshole."

"You're the asshole." The sorting hat spat.

"Is still wise." Sirius continued, ignoring the hats comment. "If he thinks you should be in a house that isn't Gryffindor, I would listen to him. What house does Harry think you'll be sorted into?"

"Ravenclaw." Fleur responded.

Flitwick clapped his hands together gleefully, "And we would be delighted to have you. If I may say so, I think Ravenclaw is the perfect fit for you as well."

"Oh stop before you embarrass yourself Filius. She's clearly a Hufflepuff." Pomona cut in.

"Alright, alright. Just stop the talking and get this over with why don't you." The hat said irritably. Flitwick walked over and placed the hat on her head. Fleur felt her mind being probed. Her occlumency shields that she had worked on since she was ten shut down innately, but the hat easily breezed by them like they were nothing.

" _Hmm, yes. Harry Potter truly has become something I see. The youngsters this year had nothing but praise for him. But you, you have something altogether for him, love. You're loyal to him, that is clear, but I do not think that drives you. Bravery, you have it in droves, but you don't value it like your love does. Cunning and ambitious you have been raised to be, but that's not what defines you. It's the value you place in knowledge I see, your drive for strengthening your mind is your true power."_

Fleur sat silently in the chair, listening as the hat talked to her, or itself, she wasn't sure. She knew deep down that the hat was right, and of course it was because it was designed to read her emotions, her thoughts, her feelings. She knew Ravenclaw was right for her, and if Harry thought so too, as well as Sirius, she should listen to it.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed out once Fleur agreed with the hat.

–

Swords clashed on heavy wooden shields in unison followed up by a chant being sung altogether. Dumbledore walked up and down the lines of the vikings that stood before him and Harald, wearing their battle armor proudly. They wore thick chain mail with plate armor helmets that covered their heads, only allowing their eyes to show through. All of the soldiers were over seven feet tall and just as menacing looking as Harald, carrying heavy weapons that could cleave any man in two. The armor was designed to block spells, a gift from their seers, the men in the village who could communicate with the ancient magic that ran through this land. The Varangian Guard was being called to action once again and it acted as the foremost force against magicals.

The vikings themselves didn't use magic to wage war, only the village seers were allowed to use magic, but the seers did provide their village warriors with weapons and armor that allowed them to fight battles against wizards and witches along with other magical beings. Goblins and trolls had been driven out of their lands long ago, and many had fled to England as a result of those wars.

Dumbledore's eyes strayed from the impressive formations in front of him and wandered out to the sea that stretched as far as the eye could see. Dozens of beautiful viking longships floated in the bay, expertly carved and crafted, designed to look like dragons, wolves, and other beasts to intimidate their foes.

The Varangian Guard was three hundred in number and full of battle-hardened men all looking for riches, glory, and blood. They had a reputation for being some of the most fearsome warriors the world had ever seen and Harald Hardrada was one of the greatest military commanders, having once worked with the Byzantine Empire. After several years taking castle after castle in the Mediterranean, he returned to Scandinavia where he was pronounced king.

From there, he raided England, wanting to make himself King of Britain. His forces were eventually defeated at the battle of Stamford bridge where the British claimed he was killed. This wasn't the case however. During his time with the Byzantines, he ran into a young Greek wizard who granted him the gift of immortality through something called a horcrux. For one such as him, killing an innocent and shattering his soul was easy, and the process of making a horcrux was something he brought back with him and introduced to his people.

Now it was a common thing for his people to create a horcrux. It was considered a coming of age event for a twelve year old to take the life of a slave and create his or her own horcrux. Immortality was the gift he gave his people, and they awarded him the kingship in return. After his defeat at Stamford bridge, he laid low, regaining his body, and recouped his forces, waiting for someone to weaken the world so that he could once again lead his people to greatness.

It wasn't until Grindelwald that Harald thought he found a person to follow that would break the world open. That wasn't to be however and he found himself in a jail cell for his belief in that man. Now though, he was following the very man that had jailed him. Of course, he would simply kill the foolish wizard once he was of no more use, still, he had to follow for now.

"We are almost ready to set sail." Harald said.

Dumbledore nodded his head, still looking out to sea as if trying to look upon Englands shores. "Soon." He mumbled to himself.


	33. A Necessary Lesson

Harry woke up to the sound of Fawkes singing loudly in his head, "Shut up you stupid bird." Harry muttered as he groggily sat up in his four poster bed. He sighed, looking around the circular room where his dormmates were still fast asleep. Looking through a nearby window, he could see that it was still dark out, and the perfect time to go for a morning run.

" _You told me to wake you up, stupid human."_ Fawkes snapped back. He hopped onto Harry's chest and pecked at his neck in order to wake Harry up further.

"Don't always listen to me." Harry responded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

" _If you say so!"_ Fawkes said excitedly.

Harry caught what he had just said and quickly retracted the statement. "No, nevermind. Disregard what I just said."

" _You sure? Because you seemed sincere when you told me to not listen to you."_

Harry narrowed his eyes at the large phoenix that sat in his lap, "Shut up. I didn't mean what I said."

" _Damn, I'll go and find Hedwig, she'll be better company than you."_ Fawkes jumped off his lap, pushing down hard on his nether region as he did so, making Harry wince from the sudden pain. The pain did a lot to wake him up quickly and he slid out of his bed, staying quiet so that he didn't wake up his dormmates. He opened his trunk and put on some work out clothes, having shed his sleep wear.

Harry then slipped out of the common room and headed for the Black Lake where he did his normal two laps. Upon completion he continued with various other workouts that Specter had him doing every day, push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and using weights that Harry conjured for himself.

What felt like only thirty minutes was really two hours as Harry lost himself in his first workout back at Hogwarts. The night sky began to brighten as the sun started to peak over the eastern hills. Harry began his cool down lap around the lake, enjoying the cool breeze of the morning blowing on his face. As he made his way for the castle, he noticed a familiar face watching him from the entrance courtyard.

"Luna? What are you doing out here so early?" Harry asked as he jogged up to her. He conjured himself a towel to wipe down his forehead that was covered in sweat.

"Oh hello, Harry. I like to come out here sometimes to get away from the nargles." By now, Harry was used to her odd words and animals that he was pretty sure didn't actually exist. He figured it was some kind of code, a code he had yet to crack, and probably never would. She was still dressed in her pajamas which was a onesie with pictures of odd babies with large heads on them.

"Are the nargles bothering you again?" Harry asked. He had heard of them early on last year where she said they would take her things and hide them. As the year progressed, she had said less and less about nargles, so Harry figured they weren't a problem anymore.

"They were all over the place last night. That's normal though, with the start of the new year. Many students bring nargles with them from their homes." She responded with her normal dreamy expression. Luna looked out over the lake, her back turned to the rising sun which made her pale blonde hair glow. "It's good to see you didn't bring nargles with you."

Harry chuckled, "I'm glad I didn't. From your description of them, they sound like such pesky creatures. I'd hate to have them around me."

Luna nodded her head, "Yes, they can be quite mean at times." The two of them fell silent for several minutes as they watched the lake. "You are very kind Harry Potter." She remarked, catching Harry by surprise.

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Thank you?" He responded, unsure of what to say.

"Not many people are nice to me, but you're an exception, you and Fleur and Aimee." She took a deep breath and Harry could sense a sudden sadness in the young Ravenclaw. "I miss her." Luna sighed as her mind turned to the blue haired French witch. Upon hearing that Fleur had transferred to Hogwarts, Aimee had tried to as well, but her father forbid it. She was still trying to transfer to Hogwarts since she was seventeen and could make her own decisions about such things, but she may not get in until the start of next term.

"She misses you too. Have you kept in touch with Aimee?" Harry asked. He snaked an arm around the Ravenclaw's shoulders and pulled her into his side. She happily responded to his touch and burrowed into him, sighing contentedly. Together, they sat down on the steps of the castle and enjoyed the comfort of being near one another again. Luna, very much like Gabbi, had become almost like a little sister to him over the last year, ever since meeting her for that first interview before the start of fourth year.

Luna nodded into Harry's side, "We write letters. Fleur was also very kind to me last night. I'm glad she's in Ravenclaw with me. It's good to have a friend."

"You have many friends Luna." She looked up at Harry and smiled.

"I know now Harry Potter." The two of them sat there in comfortable silence for another thirty minutes before they agreed to get changed for the day and meet back up in the Great Hall for breakfast. By the time Harry had made it into his dorm room again, his fellow Gryffindors were just waking up. Harry took a quick shower and got changed into his uniform before heading into the common room.

Fred and George were already waiting at the base of the stairs for him, "Hello Chosen One!" George exclaimed with a mock bow, making Harry roll his eyes. Several others stopped to watch Harry and the twins, hoping something amusing would happen between the three as so often something did.

"Fred, George." Harry nodded at the both of them, "A fine morning yes?"

"A fine morning indeed our great leader." Fred replied with his own mock bow.

"Is there something you needed?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. When it came to the twins, he never knew what they were going to say or ask.

Both twins' smiles left their faces and they became momentarily serious. Harry knew immediately that something was up since it was rare the twins were ever this serious. "We have something to show you." Fred said in a whisper, leaning slightly forward so no one else could hear.

"Follow us." George added. Harry nodded and followed the twins out of the common room to many curious stares of other Gryffindors, most notably Hermione who watched with an inquisitive eye. He followed them up to the seventh floor, and instead of making the right turn to head for the Room of Requirement, they took a left and made their way into an abandoned classroom.

Fred opened the door and beckoned Harry into the classroom. "What do you think!" He asked excitedly. Harry was blown away by what he saw before him. The entire classroom had been made into a makeshift shop full of items designed to prank and distract people. Shelves upon shelves were stacked full of odd trinkets and objects that could do any number of things. Above the shelves was a large wooden sign that said, _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_.

Harry walked over to the first shelf and picked up a remembrall, identical to what Neville had in first year. Along the shelf were other things, from Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to Swamp Makers. The twins seemed to have acquired it all and somehow smuggled it into the castle.

"So?" George asked anxiously, wanting to hear Harry's comments on the shop.

"I think it's brilliant!" Harry breathed out making the two twins smile. "I take it McGonagall doesn't know about this?"

Both the twins lost their smiles momentarily and rubbed the back of their heads guiltily, "Not quite, mate."

Harry chuckled, "It's fine. Is this place warded?"

Both twins nodded, "We did what we could and we were maybe hoping you might be able to add to the wards?"

"If you know a way to keep this place a secret, it would be helpful." Fred added.

Harry thought for a moment before allowing a smile to form on his face, "How does the Fidelius sound?"

Both twins eyes widened, "You know how to do that?" George asked in awe.

Harry nodded his head, "I do. I'll make myself secret keeper and that way your shop should stay hidden forever. Only those you want to know about it will know of its location."

"That sounds brilliant, mate." Both twins responded at the same time. Harry chuckled to himself and walked back out of the makeshift joke shop with the twins and began casting the Fidelius. It was a complex ward to perform and required a great deal amount of power. Demon had taught him the spell, one that was older than all the others spells Harry had ever learned. He wandered what other things in this world were under the fidelius, never to be seen again.

Harry took several minutes to complete the ward and upon doing so, wrote down on a small piece of parchment the location of the shop and handed it to the twins. The door to the abandoned classroom appeared before them and they all walked back in to make sure everything was still in order. "Brilliant." Both twins muttered with wide grins on their faces.

Harry and the twins walked back out and down into the Great Hall together. They were somewhat late to breakfast and Harry made his way to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. Fleur and Luna were already sitting together having a quiet conversation. "Ladies." Harry said as he sat down. Fleur pecked Harry on the lips before turning back to Luna.

"So Harry, there's a rumor going around that you're Merlin incarnate. What do you have to say about that?" Cho asked with an amused grin on her face.

Harry let out a groan making those nearby laugh, "We all know I'm-"

"Just Harry." Those nearby at the table said in unison making everyone laugh further. Even a few of the nearby Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors laughed. For Harry, being asked if he was the incarnate of Merlin was a common question and everyone at the school was used to his usual response.

"Just Harry." He echoed the others with a chuckle. "Good, you've all been listening."

"Why'd you never tell us you could use two wands at once?" Padma asked. She sat next to Seamus who joined her at the Ravenclaw table since they were still dating.

"I have my secrets." Harry replied cryptically, a smirk forming on his face.

Fleur rolled her eyes, "'E eez a pain non?" She asked the group, making everyone chuckle. "'Arry didn't want to bring more attention to 'imself than necessary." She explained for him.

"Hey Harry!" He turned in his seat to look at Katie who approached him from the Gryffindor table. Behind her was Angelina and Alicia, both smiling at him. "We were wondering if you were going to tryout for the Quidditch team this year?" She asked nervously.

Harry was very aware of a lot of the students who were suddenly interested in the conversation he was having. It was well known that he was the best seeker in the school, only Cedric being close to him in skill. Harry put on a guilty smile, "Sorry, I just have to much on my plate right now to do Quidditch."

He felt bad when he saw the disappointed looks on the three girls faces and ignored the sighs of relief from the other nearby students. "It's okay, we understand. Do you think you can at least come out to tryouts and help us choose your replacement?"

Harry nodded, "I can do that."

"Great!" Katie gave him a warm smile and quickly headed back to the Gryffindor table after a quick nervous glance at Fleur. Harry felt Fleur's hand tighten around his under the table and he squeezed it back, earning an appreciative smile in return.

"Thanks for handing us the win, Potter!" Cho exclaimed happily.

"And what makes you think you'll win dear?" Cedric asked, walking up behind Cho and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"The fact that Ravenclaw has a better team, and the best seeker."

"I wasn't aware that you were better than me." He responded, sitting down next to his girlfriend. He began piling food onto his plate while bickering back and forth with Cho and Seamus about Quidditch.

Breakfast passed quickly for Harry as he talked with the Ravenclaws. Sirius had walked over to hand him his schedule for the year and unfortunately, he had potions in the mornings as was normal for Gryffindors. At least this year he didn't have to suffer through Snapes lectures and miserable classroom atmosphere.

He parted ways with Fleur and Luna and met up with Daphne, Tracy, and Hermione for potions in the dungeons. The classroom had stayed the same and upon entering it, they found the entire layout the same as well. Slughorn sat in the front of the classroom watching his students walk in and take their seats. Hermione and Harry paired up while Tracy and Daphne took seats next to one another. Theo and Neville paired together which Harry was happy to see. So far it seemed that Theo was unchanged despite the summer with his father who was one of Voldemort's top lieutenants. He would have to have a conversation with him sometime soon to know for sure what was going on with him.

A loud bell rang through the castle that signaled the start of classes. Slughorn began to take roll and half way through, Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. All three of them caught Harry's eye, and Crabbe and Goyle especially glared daggers at him. He didn't blame them since Harry was partially to blame for their fathers death or capture. Voldemort had killed Goyles father during the night of the third task and Crabbe's father was taken captive during the botched attack on Longbottom Manor.

The sudden tension in the room was obvious but it was quickly broken up by Slughorns voice, "Gentlemen. You are three minutes late. I will have to unfortunately dock points."

"What!" Draco exclaimed, turning to face the professor without taking his seat. "That's not how Professor Snape ran this class!"

Slughorn looked at Draco with no emotion on his face, "I am not Professor Snape. I run my class more efficiently and I run my house differently. I thought I was clear about that last night during our house meeting."

Draco snorted and took his seat next to Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle sat behind them. "Five points from Slytherin for being tardy and another five points for your attitude." Harry found himself immediately liking this professor more than he had initially back on the Hogwarts Express. Draco looked ready to retort but Pansy placed a hand on his arm and motioned for him to shut up.

"Good. Now we may continue." Slughorn's teaching method was radically different from Snape's Harry found. He actually taught the proper method of brewing potions along with chopping up the ingredients, and cleaning the tools. Snape would merely put up the instructions for the potion on the blackboard and leave the students to figure it out for themselves. Slughorn would walk around the class like Snape did, but unlike Snape, he offered advice and showed students how to properly do things, whereas Snape would ridicule his struggling students.

By the end of the class Harry actually found himself somewhat enjoying potions. After the class, the fifth year Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. He met up with Susan and Hannah in the greenhouses where they partnered up for the lesson. It turned out to be a note taking class where they simply learned about what they would be doing throughout the year. Professor Sprout showed them various kinds of plants they would be handling, none of them Harry cared for, but by Nevilles fascinated look, they must be something interesting.

Lunch didn't come soon enough for Harry and he found himself hungrier than he had been in a long time. He piled his plate full of different kinds of sandwiches and also made another plate full of salad. He felt someone slide into his side and looked over to see Fleur. "How were your first classes?" Harry asked after he swallowed a bite of his pork sandwich.

Fleur shrugged as she took a turkey sandwich and began nibbling on it. "Good I guess."

Harry nodded, "You have tutoring this evening?"

She nodded her head. Fleur had hired private tutors so that she could take a few classes that weren't offered at Hogwarts. The class she was mainly excited for and the one she cared most about was enchanting. She also hired Madame Pomfrey to teach Beginning Healing. Poppy tutored several other students at the school in healing but it wasn't an official class.

Both were clearly hungry and spent most of their time eating, only sharing short sentences with one another to detail their day. Luna had come along half way through their meal and sat down with them. She chose not to eat anything which Harry found odd, but he didn't question her.

"You 'ave DADA?" Fleur asked which Harry responded by nodding his head. The warning bell rang which signaled the students that they had five minutes to get to their classes. "Be good." Fleur kissed him on the cheek and got up to go to her own charms class.

Harry made his way up to the DADA classroom where Sirius was already waiting for everyone at his desk. The middle of the classroom was cleared with the desks and chairs pushed to the side. More students filtered into the class behind Harry and they all huddled in the center of the room, waiting for Sirius to speak.

The bell rang and Draco scampered in in the last second with his two bodyguards. "As you can probably tell, today will be a practical lesson. Last year I tested everyone in their dueling, now I want to test you again to see how far all of you have progressed."

Murmurers rang through the class and Harry found himself on the receiving end of a few nervous glances. It was clear no one was really interested in dueling with him. "For a quick demonstration, Mr. Potter and I will duel." Harry stepped forward and took his place across from Sirius. He flicked his Holly wand into his hand and squared off against his godfather. Only Draco looked on unimpressed.

"What? So you can make Potter look good like the papers? I'm not scared to duel him if you want a proper demonstration!" Malfoy exclaimed with a smirk, silencing the excited whispers amongst the students.

Harry glanced at Sirius who only shrugged and stepped back over to his desk so that Malfoy could take his place. Draco wore a victorious smirk on his face and it only grew wider when he noticed Harry only holding his Holly wand. "I told you what the papers said was a lie. No one can use two wands." Several other whispers broke out in the crowd of students which didn't sound as good to Harry.

Harry simply replied by flicking his Yew wand into his hand since he had nothing to hide anymore. Draco's smirk was wiped off his face and his eyes grew slightly wide with surprise. "First you bow." Sirius called to the two duelists.

Harry lowered his head slightly but made sure to keep his eyes on Draco the whole time. He wouldn't put it past the snake to try and cheat. Just as Harry was beginning to stand back upright and take a dueling stance, Draco launched into his attack. He started with a more powerful than average blasting hex, but Harry easily sidestepped it and put both wands into motion. Draco had openly challenged him in front of his fellow peers, and he knew a lot rode on this one small duel so he didn't go easy on the Slytherin.

Harry blasted away Draco's hastily raised shield, sending him flying backwards. Before he could even hit the wall, Harry's Yew wand was turned into a whip which wrapped around Draco's waist. Harry then jerked his arm backwards, sending Draco flying back into the middle of the room just before he had hit the wall. Harry's Holly wand sent a a stunner which connected, hitting Draco squarely in the chest and knocking him out immediately. Harry then let Draco fall to the ground and after changing the whip back into the yew wand, he tied Draco up in thick black chains that bent his arms and legs together like he was about to be roasted over a pit. The fight had lasted all of a few seconds and the other students looked at Harry in awe.

"Well, I guess the first lesson should be to not challenge someone who's better than you in a duel." Sirius spoke up, bringing the class out of their shocked state. None of them had fully seen Harry's skill in a duel until now except once before in the Defense Club. Sirius quickly walked over and dispelled the chains before reviving Malfoy. After a quick check over him, he determined Malfoy should probably get to the hospital wing. Harry's stunner was extremely powerful, especially on those with not fully developed bodies. Crabbe and Goyle were tasked with getting the unconscious Malfoy to the hospital ward.

For the rest of the class, Harry patrolled around the others with Sirius to help him make notes on who is good or who needs improvement. Harry could also use these notes for himself for the Defense Club. Neville had done a lot of growing over the summer and so did his magical prowess it seemed. He was finally getting used to his new wand and it was greatly helping him. He also showed a confidence he didn't have before and that confidence made him the best in the class at dueling. Daphne was also good and she showed a fire that she hadn't had early last year.

Hermione's strength was still in spell use and knowledge. It seemed reading a lot of books had come in handy for her when it came to duels. She didn't have the greatest magical power, but she able to skate by by surprising opponents with spells they had never seen before. Tracy was also rather skilled with a wand, but it was clear her strength wasn't in dueling. She relied too heavily on transfiguration, something that could take up a lot of time in a duel, and when combating someone who knows how to duel, they could easily punish you for depending on transfiguration.

What felt like five minutes was really an hour and a half. The bell rang alerting everyone to the end of the class. They all broke off of their duels and gathered their books, heading out of the classroom after Sirius had alerted them to their homework, mandatory attendance to the Defense Club on Saturday.

Harry let out a groan when he saw who was waiting for him in the hallway. "Potter." Draco snapped. Behind him was Crabbe and Goyle looking as murderous as ever. Draco had a bandage wrapped around his head from where he had hit the floor after Harry dropped him in their duel.

"Can I help you Draco?" Harry asked as he slowly approached Malfoy.

"I didn't get the chance to say good duel." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry glanced at Neville who stood next to him and he only shrugged in response. A crowd had formed around them, all of the students hoping to see a repeat of what happened earlier in the classroom.

Harry quickly looked Draco up and down trying to determine if the handshake was in someway a trap. It definitely wasn't like Malfoy to do something like this. Seeing nothing, Harry shook the Slytherins hand. He waited for something to happen, anything to happen as he slowly shook Draco's hand, but after several seconds, he felt nothing but his hand in Draco's.

"It was a good duel. Sorry if I hurt you or anything." Harry replied as he took his hand back from Draco's cold grasp.

Draco put on a smirk, "Nothin' Poppy couldn't handle." Harry nodded his head and stepped around Draco in order to head for charms class. He took several steps passed Draco when he felt the back of his hairs stand on end. Without even turning around, Harry had his Yew wand in hand and used a shield to absorb Malfoy's incoming spell.

With his left hand, he wandlessly banished Malfoy back into the wall and the sound of cracking bones was heard by everyone. Draco slumped to the ground as his wand fell from his grasp. He coughed up blood from the damage to his core and blood ran down the back of his head. Draco was clearly stunned by how quickly he found himself in the wall and was struggling to stay conscious.

In a second, Harry turned into Haunt and walked up to Draco who turned even more pale than his normal complexion, making him as white as a ghost. Many of the nearby students screamed and jumped back as the six hundred pound, jet black tiger approached Draco. Haunt placed one of his large paws on Draco's chest making the boy scream out in pain due to his several broken ribs.

Harry caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle who thought they were being sneaky despite their size. Before anyone could blink, Harry was standing over them with both wands pointed at their unconscious forms as they lay next to their leader.

"You should know better than to attack me from behind. Its never worked out well for you." Harry said just before leaving the three snakes on the ground. Pansy who wisely stuck to the backround, rushed over to Draco and tried to help him. She was the only one from the crowd who seemed to care as everyone else followed Harry away.

"You're bloody scary you know?" Neville remarked as they headed for the charms classroom for the last class of the day.

"Yeah Harry, that was brilliant and all, but scary as hell." Dean added.

"I remember your animagus form from last year, but it seemed even more terrifying this year." Seamus said. He then guiltily glanced over at Ron who walked next to him. "Er, sorry mate."

Ron simply waved off his apology. "I'm just glad to not be on the receiving end this time." He responded, making everyone around them laugh.

–

"What have I told you about fighting in the halls, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked from behind her desk. Harry was forced to go to the Headmistress' office after dinner in order to have a 'little chat' with the Headmistress and for some reason, Umbridge who was here as well. Sirius stood in the back of the office with his arms crossed over his chest.

"To not fight, but in my defense, he did try and hit me in the back, the bloody coward." Harry muttered the last bit making Minerva groan.

"Draco will be punished for what he did, I can assure you of that, but you must be punished as well." Sirius spoke up, getting the attention of Harry. He looked more mad than Harry had ever seen him before. "I must say, I am disappointed in your actions today."

Harry felt his heart drop at those words. He had never expected that his actions would disappoint Sirius, the closest thing to a father he had. He thought he did what he was trained to do, to fight, what Sirius wanted him to do. He had thought Sirius would be proud of him for making a lesson of Draco in the way he did.

Sirius could see the sudden confusion on Harry's face and so explained himself, "You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders Harry, too much really. One of those responsibilities though, is to use the power you have in a responsible way." Harry continued to look at Sirius like he was crazy, causing Sirius to sigh. "What you did to Draco was wrong."

"But he attacked me! What was I supposed to do, just let him hit me in the back?" Harry asked, getting a little irritated. Why was Sirius trying to pin the blame on him?

"No, no, you were right to act, it was just the manner in which you acted." Sirius responded.

"What?" Harry asked, still confused.

"You didn't need to be so brutal with him." Sirius said with a knowing look on his face.

"But-"

"No." Sirius cut in. "You know you didn't have to change into Haunt. You didn't have to break his ribs or smash him into the wall. I know one stunner from you is all it would take. You showed off and that is not what I have taught you to do. I thought taking your mask off during the Longbottom raid would be enough of a lesson for you, but I see it wasn't." Specter had ripped into Harry for that mistake. He had jeopardized his entire team doing something stupid like that. They wore those masks for a reason and Harry had screwed up.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry said after taking a deep breath. He couldn't help but feel anger, anger at himself, and a guilt that cut down to his bone. He knew he let Sirius down, and that was something he had vowed to never do. Looking back, he knew he didn't have to be so hard on Malfoy, he was a prick, an annoying prick, but someone who couldn't really harm him. He knew he had screwed up, just like he had screwed up back at Longbottom Manor.

"You will have detention with Slughorn for the next week for fighting. Now go, I believe you have somewhere else to be." Sirius commanded him. Harry nodded his head and did his best to avoid Sirius' eyes. He made the mistake of glancing at the grey eyes of his godfather upon parting the room and saw the disappointment etched in them that only served to make Harry feel worse.

Harry flashed away with the help of Fawkes upon making it outside of the office. "Somethin' wrong Haunt?" Banshee asked upon seeing him arrive in the training room. He clearly looked troubled about something, angry even. Harry shook his head while locking down his occlumency shields to shut out the feelings plaguing his mind.

"I'm good." Harry responded coldly. He ignored Banshees raised eyebrows and threw off his Hogwarts robe. With a wave of his wand, his school uniform was turned into a workout outfit. Reaper walked in at that moment and headed for the stack of weapons that hung on the far wall. He pulled off a sword and a battlestaff, tossing Harry the sword. Harry deftly caught it in one hand and held it out before him.

"Ready to train?" Reaper asked. All it took was a nod from Harry for Reaper to charge. He rushed Harry and began twirling the staff around him at a high speed, making it whistle in the air. He struck low which Harry parried and made his own attack in the same movement, slicing at Reapers chest missing him only by centimeters. Reaper was able to jump back just in time and returned with his own strike aimed for Harry's neck.

Banshee watched the two from the sidelines with an amused expression on her face. It was always something amazing to watch Harry train. He was impressive with magic, and though he wasn't as good with a sword, he still had a natural flow about him when he had the weapon in hand. After another couple years of training with a sword, Harry could become one of the most accomplished sword masters in the country, muggles included.

Specter walked into the training room and stood next to Banshee, watching the two train as well. "He's getting good." Specter remarked.

Banshee nodded her head absently, "Very good." Just as she said that however, Harry was caught off guard by a leg sweep from Reaper, which flipped Harry into the air. He landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him and Reaper followed up with a stab towards the throat, stopping just short of actually hitting him. "Just not quite there yet."

"I yield!" Harry exclaimed after catching his breath, dropping his sword. Reaper smirked and helped Harry back up to his feet after tossing aside the practice battlestaff.

"Damn." Harry muttered as he rubbed his lower back.

"Gotta watch out for every-" Reaper began speaking but was cut off by Harry.

"What the-" Harry felt his blood run cold as memories of first year came back to him. Everyone turned to see where Harry was looking and all of their eyes widened in surprise. A black wraith of some sort with bright blue eyes came flying into the room. The blue eyes glanced around the room for a moment before flying through another door on the side of the training room.

"The hell was that?" Reaper asked out loud once the wraith had vanished.

"I don't know." Specter mumbled. He sprinted for the door that the wraith had flown through. Harry, Reaper, and Banshee quickly followed Specter and the wraith out into the hall. They just caught sight of it turning left down another corridor. The wraith then vanished through an old wooden door. It was clear the wraith knew exactly where it was going and it also didn't seem particularly harmful to any of them.

Angel and Demon both appeared on the far side of the corridor, breathing heavily. Clearly they had seen the wraith as well and were chasing it through the castle. "What is going on?" Angel demanded as he sprinted towards the door the wraith had vanished through.

"I've seen one of those before." Harry responded. "Voldemort was like that after losing his body."

Specter pushed open the room and all of them piled into the cramped space that housed the viking horcrux. They had kept the chest with the sword in this room having no clue where else to put it. Angel had spent several weeks trying to study it but found nothing in return. The black wraith with blue eyes hovered above the old chest that held the viking sword. "You're telling me, this is a person with a horcux?" Specter asked Harry.

"It appears the horcrux it has is the one in that chest." Demon surmised.

–

Peter Bernoval walked through the streets of Hogsmeade and made his way to the Hogs Head. He stepped inside of the small pub that also acted as an Inn for those willing to pay. Behind the bar was an older man, older than your average wizard, who sported a long silver beard very similar to the former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Sitting at the bar were several witches and wizards that appeared shady at first glance. The Inn had a bad reputation for allowing those with a history of being dark to stay within its rooms. As such, it attracted some of the lower scum of the wizarding world and the owner didn't seem to care as long as he was paid.

Peter approached the bar and placed a medium sized bag of gold onto the counter. "A room for the month." The bartender looked over at his new customer and narrowed his eyes. It was unusual for someone to stay so long and he didn't want more trouble than he already had.

"Yer name?" The bartender asked as he walked over. He prodded open the bag of gold and was surprised to find that it actually was real gold. Whoever this was, he was a well off man despite dressing like a beggar. The only thing on him that showed off his wealth was the gold ring on his finger. In the center of the ring he could make out a stone, something about it seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

The sight of the gold quickly made him lose interest in the person before him however, and he quickly pocketed the bag. "I have an open room, second floor, first door on yer left."

Peter smiled at the man, reached into his pocket and pulled out a few more gold coins. "A pint of your best ale?" The bartender nodded and poured out a large cup of mead that came from Brussels. He placed the tin cup in front of Peter and turned to serve his other seedy customers.

Peter sat in the bar for another hour surveying his surroundings. He noticed a hatch that was hidden well behind the counter. It could be where the ale was stored, or it could be something else altogether. The only other exit was the front door.

Finding the place good enough for him and his purposes, he ascended the stairs and made his way to his room. He found it to be quite small with only a bed and barely enough room to move around in. Still, it was enough for him and he wasn't going to complain. Peter sighed in relief and stripped off his clothes until he was stark naked. His body began to shift and reform until he was a different person altogether. Where his head had been balding, was now short white hair. His eyes had turned from a dull grey to a bright green and his broken and missing teeth had been replaced by a dazzling white smile. His posture also turned more rigid and his skin scarred to show the battles he had once been through. In the middle of his back was a large black tattoo of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

In order to make more room for the ritual he was about to perform, he vanished the little furniture that was in the room. He then pulled three vials of blood from his coat pocket and began pouring them out to form a pentagram on the wooden floorboards. The blood was a gift of sorts from a kind half-blood family he had run into in Cambridge. Though he didn't like spilling magical blood, it was necessary for the Greater Good and their sacrifice would not be in vain.

After drawing the pentagram, Gellert slit his own hand and watched his blood to drip into the center. Having allowed enough of his own blood to leave his body, he healed the cut then took off the ring Voldemort had given him. Grindelwald's skin began to wrinkle and his rigid, proud posture slumped slightly as age appeared to take him quickly. His full head of hair thinned and his green eyes turned dull.

He placed the gold ring in the center of the pentagram, making sure to smear his own blood in the ring. The pentagram made of blood began to glow bright white, making him have to squint to see what he was doing. Gellert then pointed the tip of his Ebony wand at his heart and muttered the incantation. A blinding pain took hold of his body and he had to fight with everything he had to stay upright and conscious.

A wisp of black smoke appeared at the tip of his wand, much like pulling a memory from the mind, and Gellert hovered the black smoke above the golden ring covered in his own blood. The smoke detached itself from his wand and completely enveloped the ring. It hovered several feet above the floor and twisted and turned as the smoke swirled around it.

With another blinding flash that Gellert was forced to shield his eyes from, the smoke flooded into the ring, warping it and turning it as black as midnight. Blue streaks of pulsating magic glowed from the ring as it slowly lowered back towards the ground. The pentagram stopped glowing white and once again became the color of blood as the ritual finished.

Grindelwald didn't hesitate to pick up the new ring and place it onto his finger. He felt a sudden rush of power flow through his body. His white hair turned midnight black and his green eyes once again glowed with power as they had so long ago. The scars and wrinkles in his pale skin disappeared and he also tanned slightly. His posture once more became rigid like a soldier and muscles that had never been there before began to show. He all of a sudden looked like a thirty year old male despite being over a hundred. Grindelwald smiled to himself as he looked in the mirror he had conjured.


	34. The Castle

"Always move, never stop!" Harry commanded as he walked through the ranks of dueling students. Many were sweating profusely from the workout they were receiving at the hands of Harry. This year, he wasn't going to go easy on them, especially since total war was fast approaching, and who knows if they would truly need this training. He intended to make them as well trained as possible in order to give them the best chance at surviving this war.

Sirius had just a few minutes ago gotten back from a session with the Wizengamot. The entire country had gone into full lockdown, wizard wise. The British Muggle Prime Minister had been told of the entire situation happening in the wizarding world and talks were still being made on what the muggles could do to help, after all, it was their country under attack as well and the Death Eaters definitely weren't going to leave them alone. At this point, Harry wasn't even sure if Dumbledore would leave the muggles alone. Everything he had once known about Dumbledore was thrown completely out of the window after he made a deal with the devil Hardrada, something their new friend had told them about.

The Wizengamot was also missing a third of its members, all suspected Death Eater members and supporters. This also meant that some of the Department Heads were missing, along with a few aurors. It was clear that Voldemort had given up on trying the subtle infiltration method and was now preparing for full war.

Harry stopped to correct a sixth years form when he caught sight of Umbridge watching from the doorway of the Great Hall. He stopped to look at her for a moment and didn't notice anything odd about the woman. She simply watched with a distasteful look, but she kept her mouth shut and stayed out of his way which was all he could ask for. He still didn't like her being here, but so far, she hadn't been any problem, staying well out of everyone's way like Fudge had promised she would.

Seeing another sixth year focus on simply trying to shield instead of easily dodging the slow attacks from his opponent, Harry stepped in. "Stop for a moment and gather 'round." Harry called to the group of seventh and sixth years. Fleur, Cedric, and Cho were among this group and they hurried over to Harry, forming a circle around him.

"A lot of you are getting tired, I can see that." Harry started as he looked at everyone around him. Many of them were hunched over trying to catch their breath. Their shirts and hair were soaked in sweat from the workout they were going through. "But, that does not mean you should ever start using a shield instead of dodging. I constantly hammer into you to dodge so that when you are tired, when you feel you can move no more, your muscle memory forces you to dodge. Now get back to it, and do things right." Harry ordered them. They all moved without word or grumbling back to their original positions and began sending spells at one another again. He was happy to see that at least they had started to dodge again instead of getting lazy and shielding.

He continued walking around the Great Hall, helping Pomfrey revive anyone who did manage to get themselves knocked out or hurt in other ways. Sirius and Flitwick stuck to the younger groups to teach them the basics of dueling. Harry noticed that Umbridge continued to watch from her place in the entrance of the Great Hall, but never did she make a move to actually enter the hall.

As Harry brought the first Defense Club session of the year to a close, he was bombarded with questions, most notably about everything going on in the ministry. It was well known that other countries were lending their support England which only affirmed the populations fears that war was brewing. At least they were quelled by the notion that the ministry was acting quickly and were being helped out by what seemed like the rest of the worlds nations. Due to the influx of new personnel the DMLE had to work with, Amelia had bolstered Hogwart's defenses with another six man American and French hit wizard team that worked under Shacklebolt and Tonks.

Once Harry had answered as many questions as he could and the Great Hall had begun to empty, Sirius approached him. "Given any thought on how to deal with the dementors yet?" Lately Harry had been asked again and again by Amelia on what should be done with the residents of Azkaban. He had told her early on that Flitwick and himself had theorized that he might be able to destroy the dementors for good. But now, his patronus had changed again and he wasn't so sure.

Harry muttered _expecto patronum_ , and from his yew wand sprang a midnight black tiger with startling green eyes. Where his patronus had once been silver in color, was now completely solid and resembled nothing of a patronus at all. It looked like him in animagus form and so he was unsure if it even was a patronus any longer. There was only one way to check if this was actually still a patronus, but he wasn't too keen on taking a trip to the former dungeon island.

"That thing is scary as hell." Sirius said as he watched the patronus Haunt, prowl around the Great Hall, scaring the last of the lurking students out.

"I'm unsure if this even is a patronus. Have you ever seen Dumbledore use a patronus?"

Sirius nodded his head, "Coincidentally, his patronus is a phoenix, but it retained the same silvery wisp form as a normal patronus."

"So we're just going to chalk this up as another Harry thing?" He halfheartedly asked with a chuckle.

Sirius chuckled along as well, "I guess. Those things seem to be ever increasing."

"At this point, I'm not sure if there's a normal bone in my body." Harry replied.

Sirius got an amused grin on his face, "Fleur either must be pleased or very sad at that."

Harry looked at Sirius confused before it dawned on him what he was saying. "Oh Sirius! That's-just-no!" Harry squeaked out, going red in the face.

"Such disgusting talk from the father of my child." Both men jumped from surprise at the sound of her voice. Emmy approached them with Fleur on her side. Emmy's belly was growing rapidly and she had a glow about her that could never be extinguished. Since Sirius was a teacher and the Head of House Gryffindor, he had difficulty making it back to Hogwarts each night. As such, she had come to the school full time to be with him, which made Tracy very happy since she now got to see her little brother every day who came as well.

Harry's patronus saw the newcomers and slowly approached the two females. Neither were afraid, having seen the large tiger before and Fleur even started scratching it behind its ears. The Haunt patronus had a liking for her more than even Harry and was always glad to see her.

"Daphne wanted to talk with you." Fleur said after giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She nodded and watched as Harry walked out of the Great Hall. He spotted Daphne waiting for him by the doors of the Entrance Hall. He noted a small sense of uncertainty about her but didn't comment on it"Daph?"

She gave him a small smile, "I thought we could go for a walk, like we used to." Harry smiled brightly at the idea and nodded. Together they stepped out into the warm nighttime air. The stars were out in full force and the moon was just a crescent in the dark sky. The Black Lake sparkled under the stars and Harry could occasionally catch glimmers of light bouncing off Daphne's short blonde hair. She had decided to keep the short hair she received at the hands of her captives, figuring she actually liked it. She would joke that at least she gotten a new look out of her time with the Death Eaters. It was at least something to laugh about given the situation, Harry figured.

"My uncle tried to contact me." Harry stopped mid step and looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Noticing that he had stopped, she spun around to face him. She rummaged through one of her pockets and pulled out a small slip of paper. Harry took it and quickly glanced over what it said.

"Ilvermorny?"

Daphne nodded her head, "He and my father, even though brothers, hated one another. He left the family and went to America a long time ago. I haven't ever heard from him until now."

"Well, I think you should take the opportunity." Harry said without hesitation. He could see some hurt flash through her blue eyes that glinted in the moonlight.

"Harry-" She began but Harry quickly cut her off.

"Daphne, this is your chance to get away from everything. After what you went through, I-I..." He trailed off unsure of what to say.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as she did so. "You're sweet Harry, but you know I'll never leave you here while your situation persists. I could never forgive myself for leaving you now."

"But you have Astoria to worry about Daph. She's your family and you're being given the opportunity to have a brand new life, away from war, away from danger."

Daphne pulled away from the hug and chuckled. "We both know that I'll never be out of danger, especially if you were to fail. I can help you here and Astoria would never agree to leave England, she loves Sirius too much."

It was Harry's turn to chuckle. "He finds his way into the hearts of all women."

"That he does."

A silence enveloped the two for a moment before Harry broke it, "If things aren't looking good, just promise me you'll get out of England."

"I can promise I'll get Astoria out of England."

"Daphne-" Harry started but was quickly cut off.

"I'm with you, to whatever end we find ourselves in."

–

Daphne woke up the next morning to the sound of a blazing warning horn in her room. Immediately the sleep left her eyes as she recognized what that horn meant. Quickly, she flung herself out of bed and threw on whatever nearby clothes she could find scattered throughout her already messy room.

Grabbing her wand, she opened the door to her room and saw just who she figured she might have. Draco Malfoy stood completely frozen, save for his eyes, in front of her door completely naked. His pale body was still sporting some of the bruises from his fight with Harry a few days ago. The Slytherin Prince's eyes were wide with fright upon seeing her angry demeanor. She swiftly brought her foot up between his legs and connected with the frozen body part that hung inbetween. She got some satisfaction when she saw Draco's eyes fold back into themselves as he passed out from the pain he just experienced.

She thanked Fleur for the brief lesson in useful wards to put around her room. The French witch had learned the wards from her mother to protect her during school. It was common for a young veela to lose control of their allure during sleep and for the boys to be woken up by it and driven mad. Daphne had seen the potential usefulness of those wards and placed them on her own, Tracy's, and Astoria's rooms.

Realizing that it was only Malfoy outside her door and that his usual bodyguards weren't in sight, she began searching for Tracy only to find her room without anyone outside it. She felt her heart move to her throat as panic hit her that the wards may not have worked for her sister.

She rushed through the common room, ignoring the stares and headed into her sisters hallway. There she saw at the end of the hall, just outside of her sisters room was Crabbe and Goyle completely frozen and nude just as Malfoy had been. It seems the three of them had decided to get back at Harry through Daphne and Astoria, but had come up wanting.

She was about to administer the same punishment to Crabbe and Goyle but was stopped by Astoria as she opened her door. "Oh!" Astoria exclaimed upon seeing the boys in front of her. The youngest Greengrass' face filled with rage when she recognized what the two boys were up to when they were frozen in place. Where Daphne had only supplied one kick to Malfoy, Astoria required more vengeance.

"You...stupid...pigs...thinking...you...could...touch...me!" With each word she brought her foot up between each boys legs, making even Daphne wince in pain. There was no way either boy was going to ever be able to have children after what happened to them. The only thing worse for them would be if Harry found out about this as he wouldn't just stop at making them barren.

Sensing someone watch her, Astoria looked down the hallway and saw her sister watching her with a smirk on her face. "Did you have a visitor too?"

Daphne nodded her head, "Draco apparently thought he could enter my room."

"Should we get Harry?" Astoria asked with a cruel smile. She then turned to Crabbe and once again kicked him for good measure.

"Harry would kill them and then get himself expelled from the school. Professor Slughorn should do fine."

Astoria nodded in agreement, "I'll get him." She rushed passed Daphne and exited the hallway. Daphne also headed out of the hall and back into her own hall to check back in on Draco. Several of her year mates had woken up and immediately noticed the nude Draco frozen in their hall. Pansy was fussing over him, trying every spell she knew to try and unfreeze him. Tracy poked her head out of Daphne's room upon hearing the hall door open and sighed in relief when she saw her.

"Oh thank god you're fine." Tracy exclaimed, rushing over to hug her best friend.

"Fleur's wards worked perfectly. Crabbe and Goyle are currently frozen outside of Astoria's room." Daphne responded.

"These fucking pigs." Tracy muttered. She broke the hug and pushed Pansy out of the way of her boyfriend, then proceeded to repeatedly kick Draco in between the legs. Millicent Bulstrode, a hulking girl who acted as the bodyguard for Pansy quickly stepped in and made to push away Tracy, but Daphne was quick with her wand, freezing Millicent in place.

"You bitch!" Pansy screamed, a cry that could easily be heard by everyone in the common room. Daphne didn't hesitate to cast a stunner at Pansy that quickly knocked the witch out.

As a last good measure, Tracy socked Draco in the face, breaking his nose and causing a stream of blood to run down his face. Unfortunately for the witch, he had gone unconscious again from the repeated kicking to his nether region and didn't feel his nose break.

Upon hearing Pansy's scream, many of the students in the common room rushed into the hall. "What the hell is happening here!" Alexei Volter asked upon walking into the hall. He was considered the head of Slytherin students, being the seventh year prefect and current Head Boy of Hogwarts. He was well respected and one of the few that Harry actually liked in the house of snakes. Alexei was a commander, took no shit, and didn't care for the bigoted minds of purebloods, being a half-blood himself. He excelled in Slytherin not because he was ambitious, or even particularly cunning, but because he had an air about him that demanded respect. Also, if it weren't for Harry, he would easily be the most powerful student in the school, which caused many in the house to be wary.

"Draco tried to invade Daphne's room at night and if you go down to the third year dorm halls you'll find Crabbe and Goyle frozen outside of Astoria's room as well." Tracy answered the Head Boys question.

"It's true." A fellow female third year spoke up, having seen the two fifth year boys naked in her hall.

"And the two other girls who are stunned or frozen?" Alexei asked, glancing at Millicent and Pansy.

"It was just a small duel." Daphne responded with a shrug. The Slytherins had a strict code to allow duels with housemates as long as they stayed within the house halls. A small skirmish in the morning was actually commonplace in the house of snakes, but the attempt of obvious rape by these three fifth year boys was something not tolerated at all.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to watch as Slughorn walked in with Astoria just behind him. "Oh my!" He breathed out upon seeing the frozen Malfoy at the end of the hall with the two girls around him.

"And Miss Greengrass, you told me that a Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are outside your room in the same condition?" Astoria nodded when Slughorn looked back at her. "And the two girls stunned over there?"

Alexei spoke up for the girls after a quick nod at Daphne, "A simple duel sir. Nothing more." Slughorn nodded at his prefect.

"Very well, if what I'm told is true, this will have to be dealt with by the Headmistress. Please excuse me for a moment while I call her." He walked out of the hall leaving the rest of the students to silently look about. Those that had gone to check on Crabbe and Goyle came back with smiling faces seeing the same picture as Malfoy.

Both McGonagall and Pomfrey came rushing in a few minutes later and called for everyone to leave the hallway. All of the students moved to the common room and gathered around in small groups to talk quietly about what was going to happen to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The common room grew silent as they watched all three boys stretchered out, still frozen, and Pansy, and Millicent followed behind after being revived and unfrozen.

–

Harry walked into the entrance hall after his normal morning workout. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders which he used to dry his head and neck from the sweat that built up on his skin. Upon walking into the hall he noticed Madame Pomfrey escorting Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, all of which were frozen, up to the hospital ward.

Before Harry could get the chance to investigate further, someone called his name from the same direction that the stretchers had come from. "Theo?"

He ran up to Harry with a smile on his face. "You should have seen what happened to them, embarrassing it was!"

Harry chuckled, having recognized the particular spell they were under. Fleur had used it on him once during their stay in Annecy just to mess with him, something she still found hilarious. "I bet it was."

"I need to talk with you, and those Death Eater spawn being gone gives me the chance."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What about?" He pulled his wand and created a temporary silencing ward around them to keep away prying ears.

Theo's voice turned to a whisper just in case, "Voldemort, my father...he thinks I'm going to follow in his footsteps. He's trying to mold me into a future Death Eater and so he tells me things."

"What things?" Harry asked curiously. He kept his eyes on the lookout for anyone but never spotted a soul.

"Grindelwald, he was the one that ordered the attack on the Bones, Corners, and Longbottoms." Harry nodded his head as he had already learned this from his interrogation of Barrios.

"I was able to learn that, yes." Harry responded.

Theo nodded his head as if it weren't a big deal, "Grindelwald though, had a falling out with Voldemort prior to that attack. It wasn't on Voldemort's orders that those families were attacked."

This caught Harry off guard however. He had thought Grindelwald was working with Voldemort, at least that's what it seemed like from Barrios' memory. If Grindelwald and Voldemort weren't on the same side, then that meant the Death Eaters had their own inner battle going on. It also meant that it was Grindelwald that had something to gain by attacking the Corners, and not Voldemort.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Theo nodded his head, "Very sure. Father ranted for a whole week about the botched attacks and Voldemort's displeasure at what took place. There was something else though." Harry continued to look at him so Theo continued. "There's a woman there apparently, I've heard my father talk about her with his friends. She apparently locks herself inside the throne room with Voldemort for hours on end."

"A woman?"

Theo simply shrugged, "That's all I know. I never heard a name or anything."

Harry nodded his head, "Thank you for this."

–

Dumbledore walked onto the long dock that several dozen large, menacing viking ships were tethered to. Giant, seven foot tall vikings hustled to and fro the shore carrying food, weapons, and armor. Women were also joining this journey, adorned in their own armor and carrying just as deadly weapons. They were intending to fight alongside their men as they so often did.

The flagship which Dumbledore would be spending his voyage in was adorned with large black sails with two white coiled snakes emblazoned into them. A large serpents head was carved into the front of the ship and it was easily the largest of all the others. It could seat sixty men whereas the other ships allowed for around thirty men.

Dumbledore readjusted his silver hood over his head to protect his head from the heavy rainfall. He had already cast warming and drying charms on his clothes that protected him from the rain. Being completely dry attracted odd glares from those around him as they were not used to the ways of wizards.

He was an outsider in their culture and was greatly distrusted. He could speak their language and would often hear others talk about him in a less than favorable light. He didn't mind though as long as they did his biding and granted him England on a silver platter. He also wasn't a fool, Hardrada was a man that wanted power for himself, he would make a move against him soon, and he was expecting that. For now though, they both needed one another.

Dumbledore stepped onto the flagship and took his place at the front by Hardrada's side who watched with a keen eye as his people prepared for their launch from shore. No sun showed through the dark dreary clouds that poured rain down on them. To the vikings, this rain was actually a good sign, an omen that the land they currently were in was not the place to be, and that their gods beckoned them out to sea to conquer the sunshine lands in the west.

"Tell me once again of England." Harald spoke over the yelling of his men and patter of rain.

"It's weak, ripe for the taking and in need of a strong ruler." Both men understood that each of them wanted sole control of England. Time would tell who would be victorious in this endeavor and neither would go down without a fight in the end.

"And Voldemort?"

"A powerful wizard, but he shouldn't be a match for you or your warriors. He is egotistical and a poor military commander with weak soldiers."

Harald sat silent for a moment before speaking again, "My people hear word of a Harry Potter. They say he is a great fighter."

Dumbledore scoffed, "A former student of mine. I will deal with him."

Harald nodded but he didn't look convinced with Dumbledore's words. Instead of replying to the wizard however, he instead signaled to a nearby man holding a large horn. The man, seeing the signal, blew loudly into the horn. A thundering blast echoed off the high mountaintops that rose on either side of the large bay that held the viking fleet. The horn blast was answered by a dozen other horns, all signaling they were ready. The rowers began to move their paddles in a circular motion and the great viking ships pushed off from shore and into the great sea.

Harry walked into the ministry atrium flanked on both sides by the other members of Ghost Squad. All of them were wearing their masks and dark cloaks that flowed around them as if smoke. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the large hall where ministry workers had been bustling back and forth. They had all stopped to watch as the Ghosts silently walked though the crowd and towards the golden elevator at the far side.

Amelia, with two of her fellow aurors behind her, Master Auror Scrimgeour, her second in command in the DMLE, and Lieutenant Auror Shipple, approached them and shook Specters hand. The two aurors both shared nervous glances with each other as the Ghosts approached. "Thank you for coming. If you would follow me please, I'll show you to the auditorium." Amelia beckoned them into the golden lift but no Ghost followed her. Instead, they all disappeared in a wisp of smoke, even surprising Amelia who had planned this day.

Today the Ghosts were going to be putting on a small show in order to make the people believe that the ministry had everything under control when it came to the Death Eaters. This went against what the Ghosts were originally created for, a covert group that could move anywhere undetected and surprise enemies, but this war required something else. The war they would be stepping into would be different than what they had trained for, as so often happened to soldiers.

They had now figured out what they really were up against when that wraith had invaded their castle. Olaf Kyrre, youngest son of Harald Hardrada, famed viking king that had once tried to conquer Britain, was the owner of the horcrux they now possessed. Harald by himself didn't sound like too much of a threat, but it was the wizard controlling Harald's strings that worried Harry greatly.

Unfortunately for them, they hadn't yet figured out a way to get Olaf a body yet without killing someone else. They could only briefly communicate with him through dream sequence rituals that Specter would go through. It was ancient magic that hadn't been used by humans in hundreds of years, and they were afraid to use it often just in case something went wrong. What information they could gleam from Olaf was profound though, and it gave them a much better idea of what they were dealing with moving forward. The game had opened up wide and Harry didn't like the players he found himself fighting against.

All of the Ghosts reappeared simultaneously inside the great auditorium that the ministry normally used as a place for press conferences. Now though, the auditorium was filled with hundreds of hit wizards from all over the world. Most of Europe was represented, along with the US, Canada, and Mexico. Brazil and Argentina had both sent a team and in Asia, China, Japan, and Korea had sent teams as well.

Looking out in the sea of witches and wizards was like looking at a color palette. Wizards really did have an odd sense of fashion that Harry found unsettling. All kinds of colors, vibrant, dull, black, white were present before him. Why ministries chose such garish uniform colors for their aurors was beyond him.

The hit wizards immediately quieted upon seeing the cloaked and masked figures appear before them, some even moving for their wands. The Ghosts were decked out in full combat gear. Some of them had swords like Harry, others carried daggers, and Specter carried a muggle Glock 9 pistol in a side holster. Harry had recently begun to carry Gryffindor's sword on his back after hearing about the possible viking invasion and their potentially impervious to magic armor.

"Who are they?" A man asked out loud, breaking the silence in the room. He wore the blue robes of an American hit wizard.

The woman next to him rolled her eyes, wearing the same blue robes. "Honestly, do you know nothing?"

Before he could respond, the doors swung open and Amelia walked in with Scrimgeour and Shippley on her tail. She glanced at the Ghosts who stood silently on the side of the stage but didn't say anything, only a small smirk played on her tired features.

"Thank you everyone for joining us here." Amelia began the meeting. "Now, I'm sure all of you have been briefed by your own ministries before being sent here." She paused for a moment to let some tension build before continuing. "By now, all of you know the situation we are facing here, a full blown civil war. We are fighting an enemy so entrenched in their beliefs they have no qualms about laying down their lives for the cause."

She then glanced nervously at the Ghosts, making sure they were still on board with what she was about to say. Harry pulled his wand and flicked it at the doors while Angel created a strong ward around the entire room to make sure no one could get in or hear what was about to be said. "What your first briefings didn't tell you, is the real gravity of the situation we now face."

Harry could feel the tangible tension rise in the room. He could feel the magic of everyone increase as their hearts began to race. He could hear and smell the uneasiness of everyone as she spoke more. After learning how to have Haunts senses with him for a great amount of time, eventually he forgot to turn off the senses altogether and now they remained with him full time. The slit pupils of a cat had stayed as a consequence, but Fleur said she liked them, so he never bothered to find a way to turn the switch back off. Specter had no clue how he did it, but they just chalked up as another Harry thing since he seemed to be breaking every rule in the magical rule book.

"The man behind the Death Eater attacks is Voldemort." Just like how the Ghosts had entered the ministry atrium and sucked the air out of the room, Amelia's words had the same exact effect. The room stayed perfectly quiet as everyone tried to adjust to that new piece of information, but Harry knew it was about to get a lot worse. Voldemort was a world renown name, striking fear into those in the far reaches of the world, but he wasn't the only well known name.

"Now, normally, that would be all the bad news I have to give, but unfortunately that's not all we face." Again, perfect silence descended on the room as everyone focused entirely on Amelia. These people weren't the soldiers that the Ghosts were, but they were warriors in their own right. They were used to facing down death and walking away victorious. Still, even the bravest of men can falter against impossible odds.

"We have discovered that Grindelwald is no longer in prison and is somehow involved with Voldemort." Harry almost wanted to laugh at some of the reactions he saw when the hit wizards heard that name. If Voldemort was a world renown villain, Grindelwald was a world renown devil. The effects of his reign of terror had caused millions to die, not just in Europe, but in Asia, Africa, and North America as well. Voldemort was a simple sadist compared to some of the horror stories Grindelwald was involved in.

"Well, a challenge never hurt anyone." The same American auror remarked causing some nearby to chuckle. It did much to alleviate some of the tension that had built up in the room.

"I'd agree with you, if that was the only challenge we faced."

"You're shitting me, there's more?" A French auror asked this time, in surprisingly good English. Just as the tension had left the room, it returned immediately.

"We have just received knews that Albus Dumbledore is amassing an army to the east with intent on conquering Britain as well." Amelia responded.

"What kind of fucking mess did we stumble into?" A German auror muttered making a few nearby grumble as well. Harry could sense some of the hit wizards begin to panic. He didn't blame them either. They had just been told that two of the darkest and most powerful wizards in the history of mankind were intent on killing them if they stayed in Britain, and to make things worse, _the_ greatest wizard of of their age had gone rogue with the intent on conquering all of Britain as well. The stories and mythology surrounding these men made them gods, and as far as anyone knew, a god could not be struck down by mortal men.

Harry glanced at Specter and all he received was a small nod of his head. Harry took a step forward and away from the rest of Ghost Squad while at the same time, Fawkes flashed brilliantly into the auditorium and made one loop around the room before settling onto his shoulder.

One of the witches in the front rows eyes widened when she recognized the noble bird and exclaimed, "You're-"

Harry pulled off his mask to reveal his identity, "Harry Potter." He finished for the woman. Amelia stepped back from the podium she had been standing at to give Harry the stage for himself. "I know many of you, even if you would never admit it openly, are wondering what the hell you just got yourself involved in. Wondering why your ministry would ask you to come here to help in what now sounds like a suicide mission, and frankly, I don't blame you for your doubt in the cause."

Harry paused for a moment and slowly began pacing back and forth, looking intently at everyone in the crowd. "We are besieged ladies and gentlemen. England is our castle and we have an army at our gates. To make things worse, a disease has spread through the population that threatens to kill us from the inside. It may sound like a lost cause, it may sound like we stand no chance, but I'm here to tell you that we still yet have hope to cling to."

Harry stood in place and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he let loose all of his passive magic. Much like how Fleur had to keep her allure inside at all times while in public, Harry normally kept his magic contained, but now he let it run wild around him. His eyes glowed a vibrant, deadly green that could swell up hope in any ally and cause all enemies to cower in fear.

His back cloak swirled around him as if a strong gust of wind was present inside the auditorium. The storm of magic built up so intensely that small bolts of lightning began to dance and crack around Harry and the light around him got so bright that those close had to shield their eyes. Fawkes stood proudly, unwavering on his shoulder and his own feathers began to alight with fire and the red eyes of the phoenix glowed just as bright as Harry's green. Just as soon as the outburst of magic had come, Harry had reigned it back in. "I have talked with the men we face, learned from them, fought them. They are beatable and we are not without hope. England is the last castle and if we fall, so does the world." After his last words, Harry disappeared in a wisp of black smoke with Fawkes flashing away from his shoulder.


	35. Not a Scratch

Lucius Malfoy walked into the long dark hall that acted as Voldemort's throne room. Still hanging from the ceiling were the two deceased death eaters who failed to do their jobs, their bodies well on their path through decomposition. As such, the fowl smell that could make the strongest stomachs gag plagued the room, but it didn't seem to faze Voldemort in the slightest. Lucius kept his head bowed low for fear of upsetting his master by looking into his cold red eyes. Walking behind him and wearing thick chains that were clasped to his wrists, squirmed a scruffy man wearing ragged blue robes. This man didn't have the same fear as Lucius, despite being chained up, and looked Voldemort square in the eyes the whole way into the room.

Beside Voldemort stood a tall dark haired woman who rested her slender long hand on Voldemort's shoulder. She wore regal green robes and had a silver bracelet depicting the Ouroboros. Hanging from her neck was a gold necklace with a glowing blue sapphire inlaid in it. She stayed silent the whole time, watching with cold grey eyes, and even shrunk further back into the shadows upon seeing their guests.

"Milord." Lucius kept his head bowed low as he spoke. "This prisoner can deliver us the location of our enemies prison."

Voldemort stayed silent for a moment, fondling his yew wand as he watched the two men before him. "Can he?" Voldemort hissed out with an odd inflection in his voice, breaking the unsettling silence in the room. The woman to his side at this point completely vanished into the shadows, all traces of her gone from the room. It was as if she were a ghost that could fade in and out of reality at will.

The ragged shackled man spoke up in place of Lucius, causing Voldemort to raise his hairless eyebrows. "I can milord. I was once one of the few guards on the island and now wish to join you."

"Do you now?" Voldemort stood up from his throne and walked down from the raised platform it sat on. He began dangerously circling the two men and this time, the shackled man averted his eyes as fear began to take him.

"I-I do m-milord." He stuttered out.

"And pray tell why you would want to join me?"

"The _mudbloods_." He spat out, regaining some confidence as anger at the mere thought of them took over. "They are taking over our country, stealing our jobs as the government does nothing."

Voldemort gave a rare smile to the newcomer, but it did nothing to calm him. "Yes, I know that problem well. What is your name?"

"Michael Carnegie." The American said this with a hint of old pride in his families name. Voldemort's smile turned into a full grin. He knew of the Carnegie family. Rich and powerful, even in the muggle world they were. Having access to their money would do him quite a bit of good.

"Release him Lucius. We don't want our newest follower to suffer now do we?" Lucius looked a little surprised at this, having expected Voldemort to simply kill the man. He had never heard of the Carnegie's before and was unsure why Voldemort would so suddenly become kind to a guest. "Tell me more of your family, Mr. Carnegie."

Lucius unshackled Michael and Voldemort even summoned a house elf who delivered drinks and food for the man. Michael gratefully accepted the food and sat down in a chair Voldemort conjured for him.

"My father." Michael began with clear contempt, "Is unfit to lead our family any longer. He believes that those _mudbloods_ are as valuable as the old magical families. He actually thinks they can properly run the country! It's a disgrace!" Voldemort climbed back up the small steps to his throne and sat down.

"If something were to happen to your father, what would become of your family?"

Michael immediately knew what his new master was asking, "My brother would take over the family. He is just like my father, in fact, maybe even worse. He's actually already here, in England. He works as a hit wizard and was sent to help the British Ministry fight you."

Voldemort sat quietly on his throne for a moment, thinking. "Then we will need to deal with the both of them, if that is what you wish?"

"I would see my family restored to its proper heights." Michael responded.

Good my new friend. I will see to it that your family is once again in its proper place." Voldemort paused for a moment as he stared at his newest follower for a moment before speaking up again. "Now, what can you tell me of the islands defenses?"

"Only wards created by goblins are present. They are powerful, but not fullproof." It was what he had thought originally. The goblins were known to have close ties with Potter and it would make sense for them to be the ones to place the wards. This meant he would have to be directly involved in the assault on the prison since no one other than him would be powerful enough to break through those wards.

Voldemort waved his hand, his knew hand that he had created out of solid gold after Potter had taken his real one. In reality, losing his hand turned out to not be such a bad thing. He found that his wandless magic was able to channel much more quickly and powerfully through the metal and he had even begun to inscribe runes into the metal in order to improve it. With a simple word, his hand could create a shield, and with another word, it would shoot flames. He was still working on other methods to improve what had once been a hindrance and embarrassment.

A large globe made of pure light appeared in the room, illuminating it entirely. For a moment, both Michael and Lucius had to shield their eyes from the sudden change of light. "Tell me where the prison is." Voldemort demanded.

Michael quickly walked around to the side of the globe and pointed to piece of ocean in the Caribbean. "This map of Earth doesn't show the island, but I suppose it wouldn't because the island itself is hidden to those who do not know where it already is."

"And you can get us there?"

Michael nodded, "I can milord." Voldemort grinned at the response and relaxed back into his throne.

"Lucius, see to it this man is fed and properly clothed. Report to me in one hour with a team ready to attack the prison." Malfoy bowed low again and scurried out of the room with Michael following close behind him.

"This could be promising." A woman said from behind Voldemort's throne. She moved away from the shadows and again stood by his side.

"Do you actually think that prison is only guarded by a small amount of guards and wards made by goblins?" Voldemort asked his closest advisor, the one he trusted above all others.

She shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "No, our adversaries, though dumb, are not that dumb. You must go yourself to see this mission complete."

–

"We can safely camp here." Dumbledore said to Harald as they approached the barren shores of southern England. They had been sailing for three days straight and finally reached England under the cover of darkness. The large viking longships began speeding towards the shore as every man was placed on the oars to quicken their approach. Ahead of them was a bright white shore and high cliffs, perfect for staying hidden when offloading. Not far off to the right was a dense forest that would act as perfect cover for their camp where they could direct all future raids from.

The longships touched down on the shores and the vikings immediately hopped off and began offloading gear, food, and weapons. Orders were barked by company commanders and Harald and Dumbledore simply stepped off the shore and moved near the forest to scout. Up ahead, Dumbledore could make out his allies standing silently by the treeline waiting for them.

The two darkly cloaked men approached Dumbledore upon seeing him and Hardrada. The lead man took off his hood to reveal his pasty face and long dark hair. "All is well I hope, Severus?" Dumbledore asked upon seeing his most faithful follower, or in reality, the one follower he knew couldn't betray him.

"I have done as you asked. They wait for you, hidden in the treeline." Snape glanced nervously at the fearsome viking that stood off to the side, his piercing blue eyes looking straight through Snape's very soul. Immediately, Snape realized he didn't like being in the presence of this man, he was a predator, and anyone before him was prey.

Dumbledore nodded his head and turned to the second man who kept his hood up, obscuring his face in shadows. "No reports of us as we crossed the sea? And our location is safe?"

The hooded man spoke up in a raspy, deep voice, "I have made sure your arrival was unseen. The forest you see beyond me is heavily warded and your army can camp there."

"Good, good. Get back to the ministry before you are missed." The hooded man bowed low before quietly dissaparating away. Dumbledore then turned back to Snape and began walking towards the nearby forest.

"It took you awhile my friend."

Snape snorted, "It wasn't the easiest of tasks."

"How many did you persuade to our cause?"

Snape stayed quiet for a moment as they reached the forest line. "Five." He said quietly, already knowing it wasn't good enough. He winced slightly when he felt Dumbledore's magic slightly get away from him. It came off like a furnace suddenly being opened up next to him, scorching his skin. He had to take a few steps away from the great old wizard to relieve himself of the sudden heat.

"Just five?" Despite the anger Snape could feel coming off of his master, Dumbledore remarkably kept an even, impassive tone. Harald followed them, not saying a word, simply choosing to listen in on the two wizards. He knew already of these allies that would be joining them, and was equally not pleased to hear how few actually did take up their cause.

"Avery was there as well. He proved to be more...persuasive than me I'm afraid to say."

"And how many has our enemy converted to his side?"

Snape audibly gulped and took another step away from Dumbledore as they walked further into the forest. "At least fifteen." Snape closed his eyes expecting some form of punishment like he would normally get from Voldemort, but nothing ever came. When he reopened his eyes and glanced at Dumbledore, he found the man completely lost in his thoughts.

They continued to walk silently until they reached a large grove in the forest. The pale full moon shown down, illuminating everything in the center as if it were day. A large campfire with roaring flames and a skinned cow roasting above it flickered more light around the grove. Five large giants sat huddled by the campfire joking and laughing with one another. They all grew silent upon seeing the wizards, distrust in their eyes, but they were at least here Dumbledore figured. He didn't care if they didn't trust him, they were not the smartest of peoples after all and could be easily dealt with if things went sour.

To break the sudden silence that had come over everyone upon entering the grove, Harald's commanding voice resounded through the trees, "In here men! Get the camp set up!"

–

Harry began to feel an intense burning on his left breast that immediately woke him up. He quickly sat up in bed and noticed his Haunt tattoo was on the prowl, barring its teeth menacingly. Fawkes flashed in a moment later and dropped his basilisk jacket, cargo pants, and mask into his lap.

"What eez eet 'Arry?" Fleur asked groggily, having been woken up from Harry's sudden change of position and the bright flash of Fawkes. She had been resting comfortably on his naked chest and didn't feel the tattoo heat up. They had been using the Room of Requirement every now and then to get away from the everyday normal life of Hogwarts and to just be alone with each other. It also served well as a bedroom and they had made good use of it recently.

"Something's happening. I have to go." Harry quickly threw off the covers and got out of bed. He threw the jacket on, not bothering to put a shirt on first, then quickly put on the trousers Fawkes had given him and grabbed his wands and holsters that lay on the bedstand.

Fleur looked up worriedly from her place in the bed, the covers falling away from her chest to reveal a mesmerizing sight to Harry that he so desperately wanted to revel in more, but the intense heat coming from his chest told him he had to go. "Promise me you'll be careful." She demanded from him, a small pout on her lips.

Harry gave her a soft smile and quickly leaned over and kissed her fervently on the lips before Fawkes grabbed onto his shoulder and flashed away. As soon as he was gone, she threw off the covers as well and quickly got changed, stalking out of the Room of Requirement and headed for the Headmistress' office.

Ghost Castle was abuzz with activity as the members scrambled into the War Room where Specter was already waiting. He too however, was adjusting some of his gear and hadn't yet placed his gold mask over his face. After all of the Ghosts were in the room, Specter spoke up, "Raven Isle is under attack."

"What!" Harry exclaimed in surprise, making himself drop his right wand holster. Sirius and he had advocated for that island thinking no one would ever be able to attack or escape it. Very few people in the world had the power or expertise to break the wards surrounding the island, and even then, they would need to know where the island was in the first place. Only one person came to Harry's mind on who had the skill, power, and need to attack the prison, but how would he know where the prison was?

"Hit wizards have already been dispatched before us. We are apparating into what could very well be an ongoing battle. Lets get to work and be safe out there. Harry if you find him, send him back to the inbetween." Specter finished his quick pre-battle speech. Harry nodded his head and finished prepping his gear, lastly placing his cloak around him and putting his mask on. Harry then called to Gryffindor and the ancient sword appeared in flames above his head, before magically levitating into a scabbard that Harry strapped to his back. Once everyone was ready, they all disappeared in a wisp of black smoke with Harry being transferred by Fawkes.

Once the flash of fire had disappeared from around him, Harry could easily make out that the entire island was indeed a war zone. Spells of all colors flew around the night sky, some impacting with the large stone fort that had once served in the British Empire as a refuge against pirates before being claimed by the very pirates it was made to defend against. Large flames poured from the great keep that was so hot that it melted the stone. Sand had been kicked up across the battlefield and did much to obscure the vision of everyone around. This was far more chaotic than any other fight Harry had ever been, and the chance of being hit by a stray spell was high if one wasn't constantly on alert.

It was a full moon and so despite it being dark out, the area was still easily visible, moreso with the large bonfire that was once the castle. He didn't dare try and use the night vision built into his mask for fear of being blinded by the spells.

Harry briefly caught sight of Bellatrix Lestrange battling two hit wizards in white robes, signifying that they were French. With every passing second, more and more hit wizards popped onto the scene and quickly began to turn the tides of battle.

Just as he was taking in his initial surroundings, the flash of the pale green killing curse headed straights toward him. He didn't have any time to react, seeing it too slowly, but still tried to dive away from instinct. Fawkes, being much quicker than he was, dove in front of the killing curse and erupted into a small ball of flame.

" _Last time I do that."_ Harry heard Fawkes grumble in his head. His familiar poked his small baby phoenix head out of the ashes, now being useless to do anything other than watch his newest friend.

A second killing curse rushed towards him from the same location, but this time Harry was completely alert to his surroundings and easily side-stepped it. "Riddle, I see you still rely on that old spell." Harry mocked as he turned to face his oldest foe. Voldemort stood only twenty feet away with his pale Yew wand in hand and a gold hand that gleamed in the moonlight brought up to protect his face as if he were boxing. His black cloak flowed around him as if smoke, just as Harry's now did, and his red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness.

Harry brought himself into his dueling stance, brandishing both wands and preparing for a difficult fight. A stray blue spell flew over his right shoulder and headed towards Voldemort who easily batted it away. "Why use other spells when I can kill you so easily with just one?" Voldemort asked back as he too took an attacking stance and prepared for a fight. Voldemort wasn't going to underestimate his opponent this time. He now knew Harry had power to match even his own, still he found his advantage in knowledge and experience. The sound of a scream as someone was blasted far into the ocean rang nearby, but Harry focused completely on Voldemort, tuning everyone else out, just as Voldemort was doing as well.

All around the two great wizards, spells of all kinds impacted with people as the hit wizards and death eaters faced off with one another. Screams and cries for help sounded across the island as the battle waged on. Nearby, Moody successfully brought a death eater to his knees before a follow up spell turned his head into a red mist. Moody quickly moved onto another death eater who tried to approach Harry from behind. From a quick scan, Harry could see that the hit wizards were slowly winning the fight, and the addition of the ghosts meant that the death eaters really stood no chance as long as he could tie up Voldemort.

"Easily? We both know I've lived through one of your killing curses. Are you so sure I can't live through another?" Harry responded with a smirk. The two of them began to circle one another, not willing to throw the first spell just yet. Harry knew this duel would likely last only a few seconds as all it took was one slight error for the other to win. He had a plan going into this duel, but usually plans went out the window with the first spell thrown.

"I'd be happy to test that theory, Potter." Voldemort sneered. "Are you willing to test it as well?"

Harry shrugged, "Not particularly. But maybe-"

Riddle raised his wand again with blinding speed, cutting Harry off, but he was just as quick now and easily side-stepped the spell. The killing curse had one flaw, it moved slowly and could be dodged quite easily. Harry returned with an organ liquefier spell that Riddle easily batted away. Harry's yew wand aimed at the ground and turned several hundred grains of sand into small snakes that quickly slithered towards Tom.

Riddle, slightly caught off guard by the spell that even he didn't know, replied by placing a wall of flame in front of himself using his golden hand, protecting him from the snakes. A black spell that Harry recognized could temporarily close his throat and stop all breathing, raced towards him through the flame wall a split second later. Harry quickly shielded it and sent the spell back at Voldemort while following up with an arrow wall.

Sticking to his plan, Harry then cast his patronus and sent it at Voldemort while making himself invisible. The wall of flame did much to obscure Voldemort and his own vision and so he used it to his advantage. The large black tiger that looked just like Haunt drew Voldemort's attention after he dealt with the arrows, using a shield that turned them into water. He sent spell after spell at the large black tiger racing towards him but nothing hit it, all of his spells passing through as if the tiger was made of smoke. Gambling he figured the illusive tiger was just that, an illusion meant to distract him and looked back up to where Harry had been, but found him missing.

At that moment, the patronus Haunt leapt through the fire and bit deeply into Voldemort's arm while at the same time, Harry had moved around the flame wall and to Voldemort's side. He sent three quick piercing hexes at Voldemort, all aimed to kill.

Despite the pain, surprise, and the large tiger trying to rip off his arm, he successfully shielded Harry's hexes and then used a blast of wandless magic from his golden hand which did have an effect on the patronus Haunt, turning it back into mist.

Sensing a temporary weakness in his foe, Harry hurled spell after spell at Voldemort forcing the great dark wizard onto the defensive. Voldemort was bleeding heavily from the wound inflicted by the Haunt patronus and was struggling to defend himself from the sheer power and speed Harry attacked him with. Sensing that his mission was done here and that this may not be a battle he could win, he muttered _Maria_ , and disappeared with a small pop just before Harry's piercing hex struck true.

Harry, still in his attack mode, quickly scanned the beach for new threats but found almost all of the fights already beginning to conclude as many death eaters disappeared in similar pops as they activated portkeys. "You good Haunt?" Specter asked, rushing up to him.

Harry nodded, "Not a scratch on me."

–

Amelia floo'd into the ministry late at night after being informed of the attack on Raven Isle. She had coordinated the defense of the prison but their was nothing she could do about Voldemort who had destroyed the wards in little time. A quick call to Specter and Ghost Squad was on scene within a matter of seconds, but that response time wasn't enough to save the prison or the initial hit wizards that went in to try and protect it.

The battle concluded with a total of six dead on their side, while the Death Eaters suffered eight losses, with another four captured. What made things worse was that Voldemort was successful in breaking out the prisoners, most notably Bellatrix Lestrange. She had thought that the attack on Raven Isle would be the worse thing she heard tonight, but that thought turned out to be dead wrong as new reports started to come in.

In the far north, from the old Azkaban prison, it was reported that all of the dementors had disappeared entirely. It was as if they had moved off into a dark storm only to never reappear. They never went to mainland England because if they had, the DMLE would be having a much worse time tonight. Where they had gone was a mystery, but they had to have been told to go somewhere, and as far as she knew, only one man had sway over those creatures, which only caused more concern for her.

In the south was possibly the more disturbing news, that giants had been smuggled into the country. A total of twenty of them with possibly more on the way from France. The first thing she had done was notify Sebastien of this and he was already working on stopping any giant colonies from moving to England from France.

The only thing she knew was that the giants had been successfully smuggled into the country, not how, or where they were. "Scrimgeour, I need you to go to southern England. Find those giants and don't report back until you have. Understood?" Amelia asked after dragging her second in command into her office to talk privately. The DMLE had started creating rapports with citizens who live around the beach areas for fear of viking invasions which is how they knew giants had entered the country.

Scrimgeour nodded, "I'll take two with me and we should find them in no time."

"Good, go quickly." He left the office and barked an order to two nearby young aurors, giving Amelia a rare moment of silence inside of her office. She closed her eyes and rubbed them tiredly, wishing she could be back in her bed asleep. The small moment of peace didn't last long as a young intern knocked on her door.

"The minister is here and he wants to speak with you." Amelia groaned but nodded nonetheless. She walked out of her office and made it to one of the lower levels where Fudge's offices were located. The place was swarming with people working off little sleep. The whole ministry had been called in to work due to the recent attack.

Harry stood just outside of the ministers office, still in his green jacket, black cloak, and mask that was pulled up onto the top of his head in order to reveal his face. He was on the receiving end of a few nervous glances but no one dared approach him, especially because of the gleaming sword of Gryffindor that was strapped to his back. A baby Fawkes sat perched on his shoulder, the bird growing larger with every hour passing.

Amelia, unlike most others, wasn't scared to approach Britain's Chosen Son, "Another run in with Voldemort I hear?" She asked openly, not caring who heard her. It was now undeniable by anyone that Voldemort was still alive and well. The various papers and magazines would be running wild with the story tomorrow morning and it would be interesting to see how England takes the news.

Harry allowed a small smirk, "Our talks ended prematurely."

Amelia chuckled, "From what it sounds like, you forced him to run."

Harry simply shrugged, "I caught him off guard. Something I've now done twice. If he's as smart and powerful as many proclaim, I don't suspect it will happen again."

The doors burst open to the ministers office before Amelia could respond and Specter walked out, glancing at Harry and Amelia as he walked by. Fudge appeared from the doorway and motioned the two of them to follow him inside.

"The report of this evening is truly horrific. They say you dueled You-Know-Who and forced him to retreat?" Fudge asked once they had all taken their seats.

"I was able to surprise him and capitalize on it, yes sir." Harry responded simply.

"Glorious indeed!" Fudge proclaimed with a smile. "That will be quite the story for the Daily Prophet! Should I set you up with an interview?" Harry refrained from snapping back at the Minister. He had a thought to blast him away for his careless attitude of tonight's events.

"Maybe sometime later, minister." Was all Harry responded with. He wasn't too thrilled with being here in the first place, wishing to be back in Fleur's arms and safely asleep in his bed in the Room of Requirement. This whole night was leaving him a little irritated, not something he thought he would feel after successfully beating Voldemort in a duel.

"Minister, we have other things to worry about. They were successful in breaking out many of the inmates of Raven Isle, and now we don't have a secure place to put new prisoners." Amelia responded, causing Fudge's smile to falter for a moment. For Fudge, dealing with bad news was the most bitter of tastes. "We also learned that the dementors have left Azkaban and their location is unknown, and on top of that, giants have been smuggled into England."

"Giants?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. He hadn't yet heard that report.

Amelia nodded her head, "I already have Scrimgeour looking for them. Right now we don't know much about them or why they are here."

"Could they be a part of Dumbledore's army? We know they left their village of Kattegat." Harry responded curiously. Olaf the Shade as they were calling him now, told them of the location of where his viking brethren were from, a small secluded and ancient village called Kattegat in the Kattegat region of Denmark. By the time Banshee and Shadow had found the village, it was completely abandoned, save for a few women and children that stayed behind. It was clear the army had already moved on, and their was only one place they could go.

Attempts to find the large viking fleet in the open waters had gone without reward. Dumbledore was with them and must have known a way to keep them well hidden from spying eyes. It would make sense if Dumbledore had sought help from Giants, and since no word on Snape had been discovered in months, that could very well have been where he was.

Amelia simply shrugged, "Right now, we know nothing. Scrimgeour will tell us more when he reports back."

–

Scrimgeour moved slowly through the wheat fields surrounding a small village on the southern shore of England. Ahead of him was a quiet and seemingly untouched forest that whispers had alerted him to be the area recently inhabited by a small clan of giants and other monstrous humans. Curious from the whispers, he decided to have a look and investigate these claims, bringing along the two younger aurors with him.

Together, the three of them stalked slowly through the field and made their way into the forest treeline. They had cast charms to make themselves not just invisible, but quiet as well, but still they moved through cover and crept as silently as possible just in case.

Moving into the forest from the field carefully, they scoured it for any signs of giants. As Scrimgeour walked, he cast spell after spell in order to detect any wards or traps nearby, hoping to get lucky. Eventually, his detection spell came back with a hit, alerting him to a relatively powerful charm that was protecting a large area in the middle of the forest. He motioned his two aurors to come to him and they began further inspecting the ward.

After identifying all of the wards surrounding this place in the forest, the three of them began to cut a whole through the ward in order to look through and spy. Whatever this place was was beng well protected by spells that his it from the naked eye. Once a small hole was opened up, Scrimgeour poked his head through undetected and looked around.

Immediately he noticed a large open space where dozens of large tents were set up. In the middle was a campfire with smoke rising high above the treeline. Large men sat around in groups drinking and eating boisterously. They wore thick menacing armor and had large weapons strapped to their hulking figures.

Also in the middle of the camp were five large giants that towered above these men, even while sitting. They were mingled with the viking men, drinking and eating in great amounts. It was clear all of them were having a good time, and he also noticed a fair amount of women amongst the men as well. He watched wide eyed at the culture shock he was experiencing before him. These men seemed like beasts, unkempt, dirty, and abhorrent. The women were free with their bodies, some not even bothering to cover themselves as they walked freely around the camp. A few men and women were off to the side, laying naked in the grass and enjoying the pleasures of touch.

Ale and food was passed around freely and no one showed any signs of superior wealth or stature. All except for one man who Scrimgeour's eyes naturally settled on. The man was larger and more broad than the rest and easily had the most fearsome weapon he had ever seen. Just seeing this hulking figure caused the hairs on the back of his neck to raise up. There was something about this man that screamed importance and he even had an heir of royalty about him.

From the respect the others gave him, this man was clearly the leader. Scrimgeour watched as the man turned his head towards the largest tent in the camp. It bore the symbol of a great phoenix with a wand in its beak. Smoke rose from a small hole in the top of the tent.

A man wearing a silver hood poked his head through the tent flap and began muttering words to the leader viking. Only his long silver beard was visible and Scrimgeour felt his blood run cold when he recognized just who that man was. A few short words were exchanged between wizard and viking and Scrimgeour's eyes widened when the viking leader abruptly turned his head, his cold piercing blue eyes settling directly on Scrimgeour.

In a panic, he immediately pulled his head from the small hole in the wards and stood up. Scrimgeour felt fear begin to rise up in his chest and the only thought coursing through his brain was that he needed to warn Amelia.

"What did you see?" Both young aurors glanced nervously at each other, seeing the fear on their superior officers face.

"We need to go! Hurry!" Scrimgeour barked out, an urgent tone to his voice. They didn't need to be told twice and both made to stand up, but the sound of two _thwacks_ stopped them dead in their tracks. An arrow embedded into each of the two young aurors necks, dropping them immediately. Both of them tried to scream in agony, but only the sound of gurgling from their throats was heard as they choked on their blood.

Scrimgeour pulled his wand and sent a severing charm off into the woods, hoping to hit something, but no scream followed it. It was the sound of a bellowing cry that responded and a massive viking charged from a nearby tree, carrying a tall barbed spear and thick wooden shield. Scrimgeour frantically sent another severing charm at the charging viking but watched hopelessly as it bounced off the magical armor with ease.

He didn't get another chance as the viking thrust his spear and struck true, connecting with Scrimgeour's mouth and killing him instantly. The master auror fell to the ground without a sound, only the widened eyes showing his surprise that death had come so quickly.


	36. Seeking Giants

"Have you seen this yet, Harry?" Neville called out to him as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Neville shoved the Daily Prophet in front of Harry before turning back to his own food and grovelling it down with hunger. Harry glanced at the title accompanied by a picture of himself, both wands in hand, his black cloak flowing behind him, making him look like a conquering Roman general in the dawning light upon the beach of Raven Isle.

The main article was about everything that had happened last night, from the attack on Raven Isle, the appearance of Voldemort and Harry's fight with him, the disappearance of the dementors from Azkaban, and lastly, rumors of giants being smuggled into England. The papers had a lot to talk about this morning, and thankfully it didn't yet have the knowledge to start talking about the disappearance of Scrimgeour and the two younger aurors who went missing searching for said giants. Amelia was trying to keep that news as quiet as possible, hoping they would show up, but was growing with despair as time continued on.

Fleur sat down with Harry, her hand clenched in his, looking just as tired as him. She had stayed up the whole night with Professor McGonagall where they both had waited in the Headmistress' office for any news as to what was going on. "Oh." Fleur gasped as she read through the account of the massive battle that took place on the island from over Harry's shoulder. Harry hadn't given her much detail on what went on, and frankly, she didn't care too much to know, not wanting to know how close she was to losing Harry just a few hours ago.

Her grip on Harry's hand tightened as she read the account of Harry's quick fight with Voldemort and subsequently making the most feared dark wizard retreat from the island. "Did you really duel You-Know-Who Harry?" Katie asked, capturing the attention of just about everyone in the hall with her question. The silence in the hall was palpable and even some of the professors leaned forward from their chairs to listen to his response.

"I did." Harry replied simply as he turned his focus onto piling eggs and toast onto his plate. After the events of last night, his stomach was running on empty and he was eager to refill it. Excited murmurs and gasps echoed throughout the hall and with a quick glance up to the staff table, Harry could see many of them broke into their own smaller conversations to discuss the news. Sirius sat in a grim mood next to McGonagall and the two of them talked quietly with one another.

Fortunately, no one else had pressured Harry further for details, Fleur had done a good job of staring down anymore curious students. Harry sat in silence for the remainder of breakfast in order to readjust to not being in the chaos of battle. It had been his first major fight, and he had walked away without a scratch, but not everyone was so fortunate. If it wasn't for the quickness of Fawkes, who was now resting in Harry's dorm, he very well may not have made it through a single second of that fight. Fawkes was also never going to live the moment down.

The loud chimes in Hogwarts sounded throughout the entirety of the castle, signaling the start of class and Harry was thankful that today would simply be a transfiguration day. Headmistress McGonagall was still teaching the transfiguration classes this year, despite her higher up position, but there were rumors that someone would be helping out with the older students. This left Harry quite curious since he had yet to see any new faces at the castle, besides the rotating auror guard that had taken up residence.

He departed from Fleur with a quick kiss and climbed the steps to the second floor where the transfiguration class was this year and opened the doors with Neville right behind him. McGonagall was perched on her desk in her animagus form just as she was in Harry's first year, but just behind the teachers desk was Emmaline who sat on a pillow, her figure very clearly showing signs of being late into her pregnancy.

More students filed in behind Harry and together they all began to take their seats. Many of them gave Emmaline odd looks while glancing nervously at the cat that perched itself on the desk. No one was falling for the animagus trick anymore.

Neville nudged Harry in the side and jerked his head at the tabby cat with a wicked grin on his face. Many of those nearby who had caught Neville's subtle nudge gave Harry their own looks of encouragement. A small grin formed on Harry's face as his godfather's influence began to run through him.

Seeing that no real wrong could be done, Harry leaped from his desk, and in one fluid motion, turned into Haunt, crashing onto the professors desk, sending papers flying. The tabby cat leaped backwards, tumbling off the desk in a fright as McGonagall's cat senses had momentarily taken over. She turned back into her normal self gasping for the breath that left her while on the floor, and Emmy who sat next to where the Headmistress had fallen was doing everything in her power to not laugh. She calmly pet Haunt who laid down on the desk and gratefully accepted the attentions of Emmy.

"Mr. Potter, what did I say about abusing your animagus abilities!" Minerva demanded from her student. All she got in response was a short chuff before his attention was back to Emmy who continued to rub behind his ear, making his head lean to one side. The whole class laughed at the interaction playing out before them and even Minerva, despite knowing she should be mad, couldn't help but smile at what unfolded. She had a particular soft spot when it came to the green eyed Gryffindor, and the fact that he was a cat, albeit a much larger and scarier one, was something she was proud of.

"Get back to your seat Mr. Potter before I take points." Minerva said, trying her best to keep her stern and unforgiving attitude prominent among the students. Haunt let out another chuff before hopping down from the desk and turning back to Harry who calmly took his seat like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Many of the students continued to laugh and since this wasn't a class with a single Slytherin in it, none of them glared daggers at him.

"Good." Minerva continued once the laughter had died down enough for her to speak. "As many of you have already guessed, we will be having a new professor come in to teach the older years while I continue with the younger years. Please treat Mrs. Black with the same respect you do me, or I assure you, a number of people in this castle will not be too pleased." Everyone understood the threat Minerva left hanging out in the open, and none would dare disrespect the new Mrs. Black. Sirius' punishments were already legendary in the castle, but nothing compared to the possible wrath that could occur at the hands of Harry Potter.

"Harry, if you will follow me for a moment." Minerva finished her opening speech. Harry nodded and stood from his seat and followed the Headmistress out of the classroom. He briefly caught Emmy begin to take attendance of the class and ignored the odd looks given to him by many of his classmates. It was remarkable how peoples perceptions of you could change with a simple picture and story. Before today he had been looked upon as a great teacher and very skilled in dueling and powerful to boot, but now, he was a god amongst his classmates and many of the citizens of this country. That one picture left a mark upon all of them, and it was clear to Harry that they expected him to forever live up to that picture. He hoped to never let them down.

The door shut behind them and Harry followed Minerva a few paces away until she turned abruptly and began to speak. "I just wanted to tell you the results of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's expulsion trials." When Harry didn't say anything in response, she continued. "All three were expelled from the school for misconduct and illegal activity. Amelia however couldn't place any criminal charges on them and they were all released back to their parents custody."

"Nothing? Not even their wands snapped?" Harry asked, slight frustration edging into his voice. He had been hoping for more than just expulsion, after all, they had tried to rape a friend and her sister, who had already undergone many horrific events.

"Sadly, having a students wand snapped when expelled only applies to those of muggle blood." Minerva replied with a slight bitterness in her voice. It was clear she was equally displeased with Amelia's ability to do anything.

"Figures." Harry grunted.

"It's a flawed system." Harry raised his eyebrows at that and Minerva chuckled softly. "A very flawed system." She added.

"So the junior Death Eaters will now learn full time from their parents and become full Death Eaters?" Minerva could only shrug in response. "It's better than them staying in the school I guess." Harry was about to reply but then began to feel an intense burning pain above his right breast and knew immediately what it meant.

Minerva caught his sudden change of expression and grew worried, "What is it?"

Harry only shook his head, "I'm not sure." Without a second thought, he drew his wand and placed it on the tattoo of Haunt, then vanished in a swirl of black mist, leaving Minerva staring at the spot her student once was.

–

Amelia paced back and forth in her office, biting her fingernails as she did so. With every second passing, she grew more and more worried for her colleagues and friends. Already, she had sent out a small party to search for Scrimgeour and the two aurors he had taken with them, but they reported back with no new knowledge of them.

Now, she had received a floo call from Mrs. Scrimgeour looking for her husband and had to tell her the hard truth, and shortly after, a fiancee of one of the younger aurors. This day was spiraling out of control for her and she would do anything to go back in time and keep herself from ordering Scrimgeour on that hunt for giants. It was becoming more clear that they had been captured, or worse killed.

Her office door opened and for a brief moment, her heart fluttered with hope, but it was quickly extinguished as she saw her assistant standing in the doorway. "The press have gotten word of the story, they want a statement."

Amelia sighed heavily and sank into a nearby chair. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, still not having gotten a wink of sleep since last night. A yawn escaped her lips before she could respond. "I'll give them a statement in a moment, give me a second." The assistant nodded his head and shut the door, once again leaving Amelia in the silence of her office.

Seconds turned into minutes as she rested in the chair before eventually she willed herself to stand up and face the music. Just as she was about to open the door of her office and feed herself to the wolves, she got a sudden idea.

Turning back towards her floo, she threw in some powder and muttered the name _Avelia Dorma._ She only kept her face pressed into the floo as to not actually travel, instead to just talk with whoever was on the other side.

Her eyes settled on a large white marble entrance room with old armored knights on either side of the walls. Unlike Hogwarts, these armored knights actually moved and adjusted their heavy weapons in their grips as they stood guard. Above them were paintings that moved around restlessly from frame to frame, but all had stopped upon seeing the fireplace light up green and Amelia's head stick through.

"Hello Amelia. What can I do for you?" Daren appeared in the hallway wearing only a black robe. From the wetness of his hair, it was apparent he had just taken a shower to rub away the grime of battle.

"I need your help again." Amelia said shortly. She was tired and growing irritable with every second in her sleep deprived state.

Daren let out a small chuckle, oblivious to Amelia's tired state, "You seem to be in need of a lot of help, Madame."

"Three of my aurors are missing. They were last seen in southern England and I was hoping you could send someone to track them down." She continued, ignoring Daren's joke.

Daren's smile quickly faded when he heard the request. "Of course. Who are we looking for?"

Amelia quickly told him of the aurors and the last known location of them. His eyebrows were raised when he heard she had sent them looking for the giants. Both knew it was not the greatest idea to send just three looking for such aggressive people, especially ones untrained in the art of tracking. Daren immediately had his suspicions that they were already dead, but didn't voice them. He simply responded with an okay and left Amelia to return to her duties.

She brushed the soot off her face when she reappeared from the floo, and after a quick glance over a mirror, she opened her door to her office. Immediately she was bombarded by questions and constant flashes of lights from cameras as they all clamored to get a statement on what was going on.

–

"Stop squirming." Marie hissed frustratedly as she wrapped a bandage around her husbands arm. He let out a hiss when her cool touch brushed his pale skin.

"Stop causing more pain." Voldemort responded, giving his wife a cold look, one that would normally frighten even his most brave followers, but to her, it was the look of an adorable puppy. Despite his changed look, he was still handsome to her, and truthfully, she was never really attracted to him because of his handsome looks and charms of his youth, but from his power and desire to change the world.

She wanted the same and had found an equal, kindred spirit in Tom. He was a...difficult, yet easy man to love. He was ambitious and charismatic, a man that could inspire thousands to follow him and even die for him. How could you not fall in love for such a man?

His ways were harsh and maybe even barbaric at times, but they proved effective, and if some had to suffer for the bettering of the world, then it was just in her eyes. The Greater Good he preached to her, and she had fallen in love with the ideal just as much as she had fallen in love with the preacher.

She was just a young half-blood, cast aside from the magical world after her schooling in Beauxbatons. It was impossible for her to find a job anywhere in Europe due to the bigotry of those that deemed themselves of pure blood and automatically superior because of this. She was also scorned by her muggle father after her mother, a witch, died during childbirth. Cast aside at a young age and sent to an orphanage on the Isle of Corsica, she lived a dreadful and fearful life, scared of the kids that always called her a freak.

She was then visited by a young woman who promised a world full of happiness and magic, but quickly found it to be just as dark and angry as the world she thought she left behind. All that changed however when a handsome young man walked into her muggle Roma tourist shop some forty years ago.

What ensued was a whirlwind romance, something she thought only existed in sappy romance novels that left her breathless, and in her case, the whirlwind never ceased, only changed directions. They were quickly married, and since neither had family to speak of, the ordeal was kept quiet. Together they planned their life and goals of the future. They were the best of partners, where he was powerful, she was cunning, where he was idealistic, she was pragmatic. Tom had insisted she stay away from England until the time was right, but upon hearing of his death at the hands of a young boy, she hurried to England to seek him out, only to find a mere ghost of the man she had loved. But for her, that ghost was enough and it had been her that kept the vision of the Greater Good alive and well until his resurrection.

"The boy has proven quite the foe." Marie said with a grin. She liked to tease her husband when possible, especially when it came to affecting his ego. It was something she had made great effort to reduce over the years, but it was difficult to kill altogether. He took great pride in the fear he instilled in people, and his ego only grew upon seeing the fear his very name inflicted even after his death.

"The boy has many surprises, none shall get to me again." Tom responded with a hiss. He didn't take too kindly his defeat being rubbed in his face, but he would never lash out at her. She had full control over him, and she knew it, yet she never abused her power and it only made him respect her more. He may lack empathy and not understand something as complex as love, but he understood respect, and there was no one he held higher.

"Overall though, it was a success yes?" She asked after conjuring an ice pack and placing it onto his wounded arm. Again he hissed as the cold connected with his pale scaly skin.

He nodded, "Bellatrix was freed, among others. We now know that more countries are allying against us as well."

"That means we will have to act quickly. If they truly get into this war and send their full forces against us..." She trailed off, leaving the implication out in the open.

"We will strike hard and fast. What worries me though is this." He held up the front page of the Daily Prophet for Marie to skim through. She moved around and sat in a chair that was placed just beside Riddle's throne, holding the prophet in her slender hands.

"I thought you only persuaded fifteen giants?" She asked after reading the report that twenty had been smuggled into the country.

"I did." Voldemort muttered. If he had only fifteen, that meant someone had taken the effort to smuggle another five into the country, and only one man would do such a thing. Now the reports of Snape being seen in the giant colonies made sense, and that it was Dumbledore who was seeking their support.

"Dumbledore?" Marie quickly came to the same conclusion as her husband. Voldemort only responded with a simple nod and faded into deep thought.

–

"You sure they were here?" Reaper asked as they crept through a wheat field on the outskirts of a small southern English village. It sat near towering cliffs and a small dense forest lay just on the other side of the field. A cold breeze whistled through the field and did much to keep the two Ghosts on edge.

"Yes I'm sure. All the evidence points to them disappearing around here." Demon replied in an irritable tone. He had reason to be irritated as well since that was now the twelfth time Reaper had asked him that very question.

"Just askin'." Reaper replied quickly, sensing the irritation coming from his partner. They had been sent by Specter to investigate the missing aurors and finish their mission if they did indeed prove to be dead. For the last five hours they had been nonstop apparating to different villages alongside the southern coast of England tracking them down, and luckily they weren't too far behind the tracks.

Together they pushed their way through the wheat fields and silenced their communication between each other. Both were on the lookout for potential threats as they were hunting giants, giants that had possibly killed already.

The wheat field gave way to an old, small forest that blocked out the afternoon sun. They moved into the shade and both pulled their wands. Reaper felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand up as he came into contact with magic, "You sense that?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Demon nodded his head, "Someones put up some very powerful wards here." He answered back in a whisper. They moved through the forest as silently as possible, avoiding sticks and leaves whenever possible.

The both of them searched for the edge of the ward line and eventually Demon hit what he was looking for. He waved his wand in front of him and illuminated a piece of the ward, a silver translucent dome beginning to form in front of him. He motioned for Reaper to move towards him and without any other communication, Demon began to go to work on the wards while Reaper turned to stand guard.

It took Demon three minutes to break through the wards that guarded whatever lay in the forest. Reaper seeing that his teammate had broken through the wards, took up position behind a tree as to remain out of sight just in case a patrol of enemies found them spying. Demon moved through the small hole in the wards he had created for himself and crept into a nearby bush.

He used his wand to pry a few stray branches away from his eyes so that he could better see everything before him. His eyes widened upon seeing the great camp lay before him, the Vikings moving in and out of large tents, fires stretching far and wide with very tall humans huddled around them, talking boisterously and munching on large sums of meat and bread. Women moved through the camp in little clothing and would often be grabbed by men who shoved them into tents, but where Demon thought they would scream, he simply heard laughter and groans of satisfaction.

These barbarians before him were just as Olaf had described, great giants of men and women surely descended from gods of old. He could see why they had been feared warriors for ages and for the first time in his life, he felt despair for his cause, for in that moment, his eyes rested on the five giants that stood double the size of the large vikings, wielding great spiked clubs and they too wore armor of some kind. Amongst the five giants was a silver bearded man wearing a matching cloak that obscured any other feature, but one had only to have seen Dumbledore once to know it was indeed him shrouded in that cloak.

Reaper stood behind the tree keeping a watchful eye on Demons back to make sure no one could sneak up on them. Whatever they were dealing with here required them to be on full edge and they weren't going to take any chances with their lives. All was quiet in the forest and an eery feeling fell over him, as if he was being watched by some fell creature that only wished harm upon him.

In a second, all of the birds and other critters of the forest quieted and only the sound of his own heartbeat could be heard. Reaper began to feel sweat beat down upon his brow as an uneasiness spread through him. Just as he was about to call Demon back to him, a loud cry rang through the trees, awakening the birds who scattered from the branches high above with loud answering cries of their own.

Reaper poked his head out from behind the tree and saw a great man bearing a large two handed ax high above his head, screaming a loud war cry, and his crystal blue eyes set upon Demons back. Reaper stepped from behind the tree and caught the viking by surprise, pulling two slim long knives that were strapped to his lower back, and used them to great affect, placing one in the gut of the viking and the other through the jaw.

The vikings cry suddenly ceased and was replaced by a gurgling sound as he choked on blood and steel. Reaper pulled his knives from the man and swiftly moved to the back of him, placing both of his weapons across the vikings throat and slitting it, sending a spray of red into the forest green.

Demon heard the cry suddenly silenced behind him and watched as everyone in the camp abruptly turned towards him as if they could all see him disguised inside the bush. He looked behind him to see the viking slump to the ground and stain the forest floor in red with Reaper just behind him. "Time to go!" Demon called to his friend. Without a moments hesitation, the both of them vanished on the spot in a wisp of black smoke as several arrows passed through the smoke and hit nothing.

–

Harry appeared in the entrance hall of Ghost castle. The sun had already set upon the high cliffs and the towering white walls were illuminated by the stars and full moon. Great silver armored knights patrolled the grounds and great halls as Harry briskly walked through. He pushed open the large wooden doors of the war room and came upon the rest of the Ghosts, all shrouded in their cloaks and masks. Reaper and Demon had made it back from their trip in southern England only an hour prior and reported the news to Amelia. Aurors had been sent to the site and surrounded the forest, but all traces of giants and vikings were gone. Justice was not in the cards today for the Director of Magical Law Enforcement.

Resting upon the table before them all was the chest that held Olaf's horcrux, the actual blade sitting on top of the closed chest, glowing a faint blue. The great stained glass windows that decorated the halls glowed in the light of the full moon and where the pictures had once depicted great battles between man and beast, now showed allegiances of all kinds of Earths animals working in unison for a better world. Written into the window were the words, 'One always suffers for the People'. Those words were illuminated onto the sword and chest and the Ghosts around it didn't bother to look up upon Harry's entrance.

"Seek what you have found." Specter said ominously once Harry took his seat in the War Room. The others had done the same once Harry had sat at the far end of the table, Specter on the opposite side. Harry wore his mask as well, and where it once had been dark green, was now emblazoned with the depiction of a gold dragon on his right cheek, a silver tiger upon his left cheek, and lastly, upon his forehead were blue Angel wings that pulsed in a blue light, forever signifying his tie to Fleur and her kind.

"And may your findings bring comfort." Answered the Ghosts in hollow unison. All of them kept their eyes on the sword and it answered by glowing an even brighter shade of blue.

"The body we have." Continued Specter in a hard voice.

"Is one you may take." The Ghosts continued to chant. Harry sat back in his seat as he was not told of what was being done tonight, but in his watchings, it was easy to see what was happening. The horcrux further glowed blue to the point it was turning a brilliantly shade of white that pierced the darkness of the war room. Harry had to shield his eyes as the Ghosts continued to chant and the sword grew brighter with every word.

"Fear no darkness and walk with the light once more." All of the Ghosts said in unison. A small shockwave echoed from the sword upon those words and Harry was once again forced to cover his eyes as a blinding flash of light took hold of the room. Several of the Ghosts were rocked back in their seats from the force of the shockwave.

The flash of white quickly died down and Harry was allowed to lay eyes upon the sword which had began to emit a dull yellow light, and without warning, it burst into flames making Angel and Shadow jump back from their seats in fright.

The fire dissolved the steel sword, handle and all, and only left ashes in its place on top of the chest which was left unharmed. "Err, what happened?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence and intense staring at the chest.

"That-I-He was supposed to be resurrected." Specter sputtered out in disbelief. His face was full of confusion and shock as to what had taken place before him.

"Are we sure we got the spell right?" Shadow asked, looking over to his friend and leader.

Banshee replied by setting a large and clearly old tome onto the desk, "We did, I'm sure of it." She began to turn the pages at a frantic pace until she suddenly stopped and began to reread. "We did. I'm not sure what went wrong." She looked up at the rest of the Ghosts with a lost look on her face.

Specter sighed and began to stand up when a sudden boom echoed just outside the war room. All of a sudden, one of the gleaming silver knights that guarded the castle was thrown through the doors and slammed into the table, shattering into different bits of armor pieces revealing that no one actually was alive underneath the armor.

In strode a man around seven feet tall with young features and had a large braided golden beard with thick long blonde hair. He was completely naked and seemingly unaware of that fact as he walked into the room with a confidence that surpassed even Voldemort's. His blue eyes however were what drew notice with the Ghosts as they all recognized them at once.

"You have held your end of the bargain, I shall hold mine." Olaf said in a deep and gravely voice.


	37. A Nation Rises

"Lord Dumbledore, we received a report that another village is under attack in Northern Scotland." A young man stepped into his tent with a wooden shield strapped to his back and strong mail armor covering his body. His great black helm was resting in his left hand and his long spear was held tight in his right, prepared already for battle.

Dumbledore looked up from the map he was studying to inspect the messenger, "We shall go to their defense. Sound the horns." The man nodded his head and quickly moved out of the tent. Only a few seconds later, a large horn echoed through the camp and was met by the cries of men who began to shout out orders. Others answered the horn with cheers as they now actually had something to do other than waiting around the makeshift camp.

Albus put down the quill that rested in his hand and stood from his chair. He moved to the far side of the large tent and grabbed his silver cloak that he normally wore about him while outside. He drew the hood to shroud his face in shadow and placed his wand inside its old but trusty holster.

After a brief glance over a mirror, he left his tent to watch the army of vikings prepare for battle. Most of them were already anxiously waiting around, long had they wished for this moment. Harald appeared from a nearby tent dressed in his full armor, black mail with a large black bears coat, his great weapon strapped to his back. His helm which he kept in one hand for now was carved from dragon bone and was truly a menacing sight to behold when upon the head of the large viking king.

The vikings formed into ranks and the captains moved up and down the files to quickly inspect their men. After they all gave the okay to Harald, he turned to Dumbledore and gave a simple nod. Dumbledore pulled his wand, the Elder Wand, the one he had won off Grindelwald many years ago, and waved it in front of himself.

He began to chant a string of words in ancient Gaelic, and the surrounding area began to turn a dull gold. The night was illuminated by the magic Dumbledore began to perform and the quiet of the forest they camped in was broken by his words.

With one last cry, the dull gold flashed bright yellow and in an instant, everyone vanished into nothingness. They all reappeared just outside a small village that was nestled into rolling green hills. Already they could hear faint screams as the muggles ran from the dementors that hunted them.

No one charged, all patiently waiting for Dumbledore's orders. "Protect the villagers, slay the dementors." Dumbledore said in a whisper. A great cry answered his order and the battering of shields sounded from the vikings as they swelled up in glee at the impending battle.

With one last shout by Harald, the great vikings charged from the green fields they had been transported to and rushed into the village. It was an older village with cobblestone streets and dainty houses. Screams and cries of pain echoed through the streets and a deep silvery mist had descended upon the village, obscuring vision and causing an increased chaos to the ensuing battle. What was normally an advantage for the dementors had now been turned against them.

Dumbledore moved in just behind the charging vikings and watched as they began breaking into houses and others raced across the small town square, disappearing into the thick mist. He could hear the vikings hack and slash at their foes and piercing wails cried out as the dementors were struck down. The vikings weapons were imbued with ancient magic long lost to the rest of the world and that allowed them to cut down these fell beasts without impunity.

Standing just behind Dumbledore were the five giants he held in reserve. All of them were just as anxious to get into battle, but despite their size, they stood no chance against the dementors. They were not immune to their cold fear, and the weapons they carried would simply pass through the dementors as if they were just smoke.

Dumbledore stepped into the middle of the village and sent his own patronus, one that had changed from the royal phoenix into a beautiful silver mare, and sent it, not after the dementors, but the mist. It drove the cold and damp weather away from the village and took away the dementors natural environment. Screeching sounds echoed through the village and overtook the cries of the villagers that still sounded throughout, even piercing high above the shouts of battle from the vikings.

Black cloaked figures began to flee from the village in fear and the vikings chased after them with reckless abandon. Dumbledore briefly caught sight of a blue spell speeding towards him and turned abruptly, batting it away with ease.

Emerging from a nearby cottage was a man dressed in Death Eater garb, his wand at the ready, and instead of a white mask, he wore black. Dumbledore knew that meant the man was a trained mercenary, a warrior wizard by trade who only fought for the highest bidder; Dumbledore had little respect for such men.

He waved his Elder wand and sent a blast of white light at the man that was far too quick and powerful to stop. The Death Eater was sent flying back, only a small yelp escaping his lips, and landed in the street with a bone-crushing crunch. Dumbledore was about to finish the filth off when several figures appeared from black smoke just behind the Death Eater. He brought up his wand to engage what he thought would be more Death Eaters, but hesitated for a moment.

Six in total appeared, and two figures immediately caught his eye. One wore a bright gold mask and stood at the lead position, but just off to the mans left was a shorter man who wore a dark green mask with silver, gold, and blue designs inlaid in it that seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was not the mask that was the dead give away as to who this young warrior was, but the two wands he held at the ready. Harry Potter and his Ghosts had come to join the fray.

One of the black masked Ghosts pulled his wand and stunned the Death Eater who lay gasping for breath just before them, but none made a specific move for Albus. Dumbledore held up his hands in a nonthreatening manner and slowly began to back away. He did not yet wish to fight Harry, in fact he never would pick a fight with Harry unless absolutely necessary. His whole plane hinged on Voldemort killing the boy, a task he thought would already be accomplished by now, but alas, he had to wait a little longer.

Dumbledore took a quick glance of the small village which really only consisted of a few streets of houses and noticed that his vikings had already finished dispatching of the dementors who were escaping into the night sky. "Run for the forests!" He called to the men and women under his command. His job here was done and he was once again on his way to restore his proper place amongst the world.

Harry took a step forward and away from the other Ghosts who all had drawn their wands and were fixing to curse the former headmaster. Harry though, only watched his former mentor, this being the first time he had seen him in a year. They stood staring at one another for a brief moment, green meeting blue, until blue broke contact and fled the village with the remainder of his men.

Harry watched as the silver cloaked man vanished with a hushed word and the other vikings fled over the green hills, disappearing from view. The giants had been the last to flee, their great height only vanishing when a flash of gold briefly lighting up the sky. The Ghosts gave no chase, their mission was to dispatch of the dementors, not fight an army of vikings and giants. Revenge for Scrimgeour and the other aurors would have to wait for now. The sound of popping broke the sudden silence that had descended upon the village as aurors apparated onto the scene and began to fill the village with life once again.

Specter moved off to talk quietly with Amelia who appeared alongside Kingsley, her new second in command. Several aurors who had begun to move through the houses looking for survivors reappeared with black cloaks that still had smoke coming off of them. The vikings had clearly possessed a way to kill the foul creatures and had done the ministry a service today.

–

"You must be quicker!" Olaf commanded as he brought his heavy sword down upon Harry, who swiftly brought his own sword up to block the attack. Harry then swiveled to the right, but his movement was already foreseen by Olaf who swiped his left foot across Harry's legs and caused him to crash to the floor. Olaf's sword was brought high into the air until he swung it down with great speed. He held his attack just before the point of his sword could cut into Harry's neck, only the tip slightly scratching skin and drawing a small amount of blood.

"You will get better with time." Olaf said as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry could only nod his head as he searched for his breath, great beads of sweat ran down his face. The other Ghosts had been watching in fascination at the combat prowess of Olaf and of Harry. No one could contend with Olaf in a duel for longer than three seconds other than Harry, and as such, Olaf had taken Harry under his wing.

Moving from September to October, and with November quickly approaching, the war between Voldemort and Potter had begun to swing in full. Riddle was attacking village after village without relent to devastating effect. The aurors were being stretched thin and hardly had time to rest, despite their increased numbers. Casualties had begun to build up on both sides, and the unspoken toll of the loss of life fell on the muggles which is what Voldemort mostly targeted. Dementors had proven Voldemort's greatest fighting force since little of the aurors knew how to repel them properly, and the muggles couldn't even see them to begin with.

Because of the increased loss of life on the muggles behalf, the muggle government had begun to take a greater involvement in the affair of wizards, even if they didn't quite know they had. Prime Minister Edgerton was constantly demanding status reports of the ongoing civil war and had even begun to order SAS strikes on targets that muggles could actually hit, such as muggle ships that were being used to bring in wizards since the magical ways were blocked off or being watched. It was effecting little in the grand scheme of things since the wizards the SAS rounded up mysteriously disappeared when placed in jail, but some good was still being done. Harry wished more could be done in regards of the muggle military, but the need to keep the statute of secrecy between wizard and muggle was greater.

Maybe if the world were a brighter and more understanding one then those of different backrounds could live among another. But such a world Harry had yet to see, the only muggles he knew hated him for his gifts, and if they felt that way, there were bound to be others who felt the same. The ways of wizards and witches was better left a secret, not just for the betterment of magic kind, but for those of non-magic as well.

Despite the wary ways of muggles and wizards towards one another, Amelia had begun to talk with Prime Minister Edgerton abut merging a force between SAS members and the Ghosts. Still, such talks were far from producing anything as of yet. Laws and regulations were fickle things and required a great amount of trickery of words to surpass.

The last two months had brought about the start of what was looking like a long and grueling civil war. Voldemort would use terror tactics, strike a village and vanish into the night just as the Ghosts and aurors arrived. Images of dead women, children, and men flowed through Harry's mind and it did much to humble him, and also light a fire in his heart to end this as soon as possible. The other ministry's had begun to see the cost of the war, most notably to their own aurors and were growing more wary by the day to keep them there.

Because of the hit and run, terror attacks that Voldemort had begun to employ upon England, Scotland, and Ireland, the papers had ripped into Fudge and his inability to successfully predict the attacks. Of course, it was impossible to predict Voldemort's attacks since he was striking completely at random, wishing to inflict pain and break the ministry from within. Fudges popularity was beginning to decline as a result and the minister grew more and more panicky which caused even more irritation onto Harry.

He was already angered by the great loss of innocent life that occurred within the country, but the Minister constantly asking him and the Ghosts to do something was getting on his nerves. Sirius, Amelia, and Daren would constantly tell him war is war and innocents are always sacrificed, but it didn't make the fact any easier. Harry was quickly becoming depressed at the state of the war and the only thing keeping him from rushing out to meet Voldemort in a state of fury was Fleur and her calm words.

Slight hope had begun to flow within him though just last night when he came face to face with his long lost mentor for the first time in a year. The old headmaster was back in England, that much he had known for a while, but he never knew why until now. Dumbledore was still continuing his old war against Voldemort, which was good. He only hoped that was all Dumbledore was interested in, but something told him it wasn't to be, that Dumbledore wanted something else, more than likely to take England for himself.

At the moment however, they weren't strictly enemies, merely foes against another greater foe, which meant they would soon be fighting one another. Dumbledore had giants, Voldemort too had giants that had yet to be seen. This war was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry to adjust to, and with simple and quick math, he found himself without much hope, and despair was beginning to seize his own heart.

"Olaf, any word from those you've sent messages to?" Daren asked, stepping out from the side of the room. He handed Harry a towel to wipe away the sweat, Olaf stood by without looking even a little tired. Upon reentering the world of the living, Olaf had agreed to try and rally some of the older, more ancient warriors of the world that he knew of, those that had remained lost to time.

"I have only received word back from one man, though he cannot be trusted." Daren raised his eyebrows and waited for Olaf to speak further. "He has long wanted to kill me."

"And why is that?" Angel asked, stepping in behind Specter.

Olaf narrowed his eyes at the question, "I may have had a disagreement with him over a woman."

"Many a men do." Daren said through pursed lips. "Will this man fight with us?"

"Again, he cannot be trusted. I think it a trap to kill me."

"I do not care." Reaper hissed, also stepping out from the side of the room. Olaf turned his narrowed eyes onto him, but didn't say anything back. Due to his resurrection, he was honor-bound to help the Ghosts in their plight, and revenge against his father kept him from breaking the oath, no matter how much he was annoyed by these wizards.

"I will leave as soon as possible." Olaf answered through gritted teeth.

"Good." Daren responded simply.

–

Harry watched as Hedwig flew into the Great Hall and landed on the table before him. It was now rare for him to receive any mail at Hogwarts unless by Fawkes. Sirius had begun to take precautions and set up a system where his mail would be delivered to Grimmauld where the new Kreacher would sort through it then give it to Dobby. Only the most important of mail would go straight to Harry and only a few could send such mail.

Fleur who sat next to him as usual, snatched the mail away before Harry could grab hold of it. She had recently begun to take it upon herself to check his mail in case there was anything vile in it. It was something Harry had numerous times told her to stop doing but had given up hope that she ever would. She had a deep anxiety that he would be taken from her by some obscure mail that was poisoned or contained a hidden portkey, and she wished to take the bullet for him if such a thing were to occur. It was something that unsettled Harry greatly, but Fleur refused to listen to him on this matter, and he knew her to be the most stubborn woman alive. There were many safeguards in the mail he received from Hedwig and even his faithful companion acted as another safeguard, for Hedwig would never carry anything dangerous to him.

Once she had ripped open the letter and nothing happened, she simply handed it back to Harry to read and returned to her breakfast as if nothing had happened. It was like risking her life by opening mail for her boyfriend was a fate she accepted long ago and was okay with dying as long as he lived on. It was scary yet breathtaking to Harry the love and care she showed to him with such an act.

Harry grabbed the letter and slid out the contents. He didn't recognize the scribble upon the first page and opened up the rest of the letter. He was acutely aware of many others in the hall who watched for his reaction as he read.

 _H,_

 _I have urgent news from the East._

 _Please meet me tonight at 2300 by your tree._

 _CW_

Harry quickly folded it up to keep prying eyes from seeing the message. Charlie Weasley? That was the last person he was suspecting to have written him a letter. News from the east also sounded ominous and the fact that Charlie worked with dragons meant something serious was afoot in Romania.

Hedwig hooted once before taking flight and heading out of the Great Hall. If Hedwig's appearance hadn't attracted everyone in the hall, her disappearing flight certainly did. Harry received many suspicious looks and questioning glances, but he didn't say anything on the matter, and they all knew better than to ask at this point. The war had begun to take its toll on the students, and though magical villages hadn't yet been attacked and very few in the castle had experienced any real losses yet, the growing anxiety and fear was setting in.

Harry headed for his classes that day with deep and troubling thoughts as to what he was about to learn. The day passed slowly for him, but the night was taken up mostly by his training with Olaf. The former viking king would soon be heading off on his trip to unknown lands. He refused to tell them where he was going as of the moment, and it was a great risk to let him go in the first place. Specter wanted to send Shadow with him, but Olaf was adamant about going alone and so Specter gave up fighting it.

Harry got off training early in order to meet with Charlie by the Black Lake at 2300 as asked. The night sky was full of stars and the moon was only in crescent form. The Blake Lake was peaceful and reflected the night sky perfectly, the stars glittering off the water like shining diamonds. Harry moved to his favorite tree by the waters edge and drew his cloak close to himself; the had descended on Scotland. Below the tree he saw a hooded figure that kept his head on a swivel as if looking out for a grave threat. The hooded man stopped looking about and his eyes focused entirely on Harry as he approached.

"Harry, its good to see you again." Charlie said, taking off the hood that hid his face from the light.

Harry quickly approached and shook the Weasley's outstretched hand. "It's good to see you too. Why all the secrecy?" Harry asked, cutting straight to the point. He was never one for small talk.

Getting the hint that Harry wasn't here for anything less than an important discussion, Charlie began to speak, "Death Eaters have began to approach us at the Romanian Dragon Reserve. We have said we aren't interested, but they are getting...pushy."

"Did they threaten you?" Harry asked, concern immediately showing through his voice. Due to the darkness of the light, his face was completely hidden as well as Charlie's and they were working off the sound of each others voices alone. Neither wanted this meeting to be seen by many, and a light would surely give them away to whatever spies remained in the castle. It was after hours, but Harry had placed several wards around them anyways for precaution.

"Most definitely they have. You-Know-Who plans on taking and bending the dragons to his will. However he plans on doing that I have no clue. They were hoping that we would freely let them go and even help in the process of keeping them stable."

"Would they even be able to control the dragons without you?"

Charlie only shrugged, "I'm not sure. We hardly can keep the dragons docile ourselves. If they were to take them, there is no knowing what would happen."

"How long do you have until the Death Eaters try and take the dragons into their own care?"

"We were given only three days to decide our fates."

Harry stood silently in the darkness, "Harry?" Charlie asked after several quiet minutes.

"Head back to the reserve and wait for Fawkes. He will bear you a message from me."

"So you have a plan?" Charlie asked with surprise etched into his words. He wasn't expecting to be heading back with any amount of hope for Romania was far away and Harry was in the midst of war.

"I'm forming one, yes." Harry replied quietly, his mind beginning to delve deeply inwards as his thoughts turned to what he could accomplish with this news. Real tangible hope may yet be on his horizon.

–

Harry passed by the Gringotts goblin guards who stood proudly in their dark steel armor, their spears held out before them. The two guards bowed lowly to Harry as he passed and returned to staring menacingly at the other nearby wizards. Harry walked into the great wizarding bank wearing midnight black robes and the Gryffindor sword strapped to his back. He walked alone through the bank floor and kept his eyes focused in front of him.

Upon Harry's entry to the Great Hall of Gringotts, many a goblins heads looked up and grew wide eyed. A door opened at the far side of the hall and a grin formed on Harry's face as he recognized who soon approached him. Wizards, witches, and goblins alike all watched as Harry casually approached the goblin who stepped out from the bowels of the bank to greet him.

"Griphook! How good to see you." Harry called out to the approaching goblin. He was clad in a dark pinstriped suit and had glasses that were hastily laid upon his face. His beady black eyes displayed no emotion, yet the slight upturn of his green lips showed his demeanor.

"Honorable Potter, a pleasant surprise as always." Griphook bowed low to his account holder. "What business do you have today?"

"I wish to speak with King Ragnok. I have an urgent matter to discuss with him." The hall which was already silent, all wizards and goblins equally invested in what was happening before them, grew static with anticipation after the question. Wizards were not known to have dealings directly with the king of English goblins, and none knew of Harry's relationship with Ragnok until now.

Murmurs began to break out and Harry knew immediately that the press would be all over this story in a matter of minutes. Upon conclusion of this meeting he would undoubtedly be called upon many reporters alike to discuss what transpired today. These stories could very well be ones told for many centuries to come, and possible pave the way for closer relations between the goblin nation and the wizarding one.

"He can see you now." Griphook said with a feral grin, his eyes tracking the looks of astonishment written on many peoples faces within the bank. Griphook had already been in talks with Harry prior to the meeting today and was greatly looking forward to what entailed. He then led Harry through to the far end of the bank hall and into the maze like depths of Gringotts. Harry was lead through winding passages and towards a simple, small wooden double door. Two goblins stood on the outside, resplendent in gleaming golden armor and holding wicked steel-tipped spears. They stepped aside upon spotting Harry and Griphook and Griphook opened the doors for Harry to step through.

Ragnok stood up upon seeing his doors open, knowing that only those of importance were allowed into his office without notice. Harry stepped in and bowed deeply to the king of goblins before taking his seat. "This meeting has come at last I see." Ragnok opened the conversation, his deep gravely voice breaking the electrified air.

"We both knew one day it may come to this." Harry responded casually, a small smile upturned on his lips. Ragnok's own lips upturned and he took his seat upon a simple wooden chair. Harry sat down himself and Griphook moved around to the other side of the table and sat next to his king.

"Griphook tells me you have something to bargain." Harry nodded his head and unclasped the scabbard that held Gryffindors sword on his back, and placed it in front of King Ragnok. The kings grin grew feral for a moment when he spotted the glittering, ruby encrusted handle.

"Death Eaters have begun to encroach upon the Romanian Dragon Reserve and Voldemort wishes to use those dragons in his war. A friend of mine who works their believes that Voldemort may have found a way to control the dragons minds."

Ragnok kept his eyes focused on the sword for a minute longer, not muttering a word before he looked up to meet Harry's naturally glowing eyes. "And this news should concern me?"

Harry titled his head to the side slightly, "We both know that Voldemort is not too fond of your race or the power you hold over wizards wealth. You also happen to have several dragons of your own and he would wish to control them."

"My people are warriors, we would fight him and his followers." Ragnok responded with a hiss.

"Yes your people are warriors, good ones." Harry paused for a moment to gage the large goblin across from him. They had talked of the time when they may have to join forces, but Ragnok was always hesitant of it. His people had been deceived by wizards before and Harry didn't blame his lack of trust in them now. "But alone, they would never stand a chance against the combined might of Voldemort's dragons, giants, dementors, and other fell beasts he has yet to unleash, should he defeat us. He would crush you and your people and so goes into the night the legacy of Ragnok King of Goblins under Gringotts."

Ragnok's eyes turned into small black beads and hew as about to snap something out. Griphook next to the large goblin grew wide-eyed at Harry's words, not expecting the meeting to go like this.

Harry however wasn't done and where his features were once hard, softened slightly as did his tone. "But that does yet have to be the history of your people. I will give you the sword of Gryffindor, for I know its value to your people, and the Romanian Dragon Reserve also gift you their dragons, for they know no better dragon tamers than your people."

Ragnok's gruff and leathery features softened slightly as well when Harry laid out the price for what he was about to ask of him. "And for the kingly gifts you offer, what is it that you wish?"

"For your warriors." Harry replied, his tone even and his eyes stayed firm on Ragnoks, neither blinking. Griphook could only look back and forth between the two and waited for his kings response. Goblins fighting alongside wizards had never been accomplished before in the written histories of their peoples, but times changed, and people along with it.

Ragnok finally broke eye contact and looked back down at the sword before him. He reached out to grasp the handle and pulled free the silver blade of Gryffindor. The sword glinted in the firelight of the stony room they sat in and the two goblins looked in awe of the sword.

Suddenly, Ragnok sheathed the sword and pushed it back over to Harry. Harry felt his heart drop as Ragnok stood up and took a step back from the table. He had thought he could convince the goblins to join their side finally, to fight with them.

"It is no longer our people's sword, but yours Lord Potter. Use it well." Ragnok turned his back and approached a back door. Griphook gave an apologetic look to Harry and made to follow his king out of the room. Ragnok stopped suddenly in the doorway and turned his head to look at Harry who still sat in his chair, looking dejectedly at the sword. "The Goblin Nation shall rise to fight our foes like days of old."

–

Harry sat in the astronomy tower with his legs dangling off the edge. The cool breeze that came with the morning light caught his bare legs and sent a shiver up his spine. He sat in much needed silence, meditating on the days to come. Neither Dumbledore or Voldemort had shown their faces in the last several days and for the first time in the last few months it seemed as if things had calmed down. The war had grown to a stalemate with the appearance of Dumbledore and none of the three sides were sure how to react. Harry hoped to use this lull of battle to progress his own side, a side that was in dire need of help.

Two days had passed since his meeting with King Ragnok and he had yet to hear when the army would be assembling, or even if they actually were going to. Maybe it was the goblins turn to deceive the wizards in times of war?

Olaf had also left the Ghost castle in search of his own allies to further aid their cause. Harry had half a heart to think they would never see the former viking king again, but a gut feeling told him Olaf would not disappoint with his promise. He said he would bring soldiers, and Harry was putting faith in the wraith turned man. From what he could tell, Olaf was a man of honor, and his honor tied him to the cause, for as long as some hope remained at least.

Harry watched as the sun rose above the towering green hills to the east of Hogwarts. The rays of sun began to catch hold of the Black Lake and illuminate it with strands of gold. He kept his eyes keen on the western horizon however, half suspecting dementors to come flooding into Hogsmeade which rested peacefully within his eyesight. A great uneasiness had settled within him the last few days. Voldemort had not attacked and neither had Dumbledore shown his face. It caused Harry to sit more on edge than usual.

Instead of dementors and the cold they brought however, a loud trumpet blew to the south from where the Forbidden Forest lain. Harry's head jerked in the direction of the horn blast and watched keenly upon the forest edge. Several more horns answered the call and Harry began to feel a vibration even in the tall tower he sat in. _Thud! Thud!_ _Thud!_ Echoed from the forest and birds and other critters sprang away from what marched through the tree's.

Harry watched enthralled as leagues of goblins, a thousand in total, marched out of the Forbidden Forest, led by a large goblin displayed in golden armor that caught the reflection of the rising sun, illuminating him as if he were a sun on Earth. Harry pushed himself off the edge of the astronomy tower and at the same time, pulled his Yew wand and held it below him, slowing his fall. He landed upon the soft grass with little impact and quickly walked over to the goblin army which had stopped marching once clear of the Forbidden Forest. They formed ranks proudly on the grass that separated the castle and the forest. Aurors and professors began to stream out of the castle to meet their new guests, but it was Harry who reached them first.

The goblin warriors were dressed in heavy grey armor and all carried long spears twice the goblins size along with thick shields that were decorated with intricate designs. Harry approached the lead goblin who wore pure gold and immediately recognized him as King Ragnok.

Harry bowed low to the King and the gesture was returned in kind, "King Ragnok. I did not think you would lead your people."

"I am a warrior, as are my people. We are ready to fight with you, Lord Potter." The goblins behind Ragnok all beat their spears against their shields once and let out a grunt in unison sending a shiver down Harry's spine. He was about to reply to Ragnok when a loud screech sounded through the morning air, causing everyone to stop in their tracks and look to the skies. Minerva had rushed out of the castle still in her nightgown and a black robe thrown around her. Sirius was not too far off, staring in wonder at something high above the broken clouds.

Harry saw Charlie and several others wearing the garments of dragon handlers emerge from the forest just behind the goblins, their figures much taller. Another screech cut through the air and Harry found himself bathed in shadow as a great beast flew high above him before settling on top of the astronomy tower.

Charlie approached Harry with a wild grin, "Norbert was intent upon helping his friends." Harry looked up to the astronomy tower and saw Norbert, the great dragon he had helped to get to Romania. It sat proudly high up on the tower, its great red scales glimmering in the morning light. As if hearing his introduction to Harry, Norbert let out a loud howl that shook the very castle and answered it with a burst of fire that lit the sky.

"I'm glad to see he thinks so highly of me." Harry muttered to himself as he stared in awe at the great dragon.


	38. Total War

Harry paced back and forth along the front of the staff table in the Great Hall. Its ceiling was dark, showing the storm passing over Scotland, great heaps of snow descending upon its grounds. Sitting beside McGonagall was King Ragnok proudly displaying his families golden armor, his large battleaxe placed on the table in front of him. Harry kept his hands clasped behind his back as he moved back and forth in deep thought. The Hall was empty save for the teachers and a few goblins that stood watch.

Goblins along with aurors were now patrolling the halls of Hogwarts, along with standing watch over its ramparts and scouring the nearby lands for any massing threats. So far, no patrols had reported any sign of armies ready to attack from either Voldemort or Dumbledore. Harry didn't expect any attacks on the castle anyways, at least not for awhile.

More goblins had been placed in contingency around Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and all forces could move quickly to each location if either were attacked. Each band of goblins were linked with a hit wizard team carrying ropes that could quickly be made into portkeys and transfer them anywhere.

Norbert kept to the grounds of Hogwarts, choosing to fly around the southern hills and over the forbidden forest, stretching his great wings more than he ever had before. Charlie and the other dragon tamers who had followed the great dragon to England had also taken up residence in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade, staying close by to help Hagrid. Hagrid was beyond ecstatic to have his baby back home as he liked to call it, but it was quite clear he didn't really know how to care for it properly.

The newspapers were constantly talking about the sudden new alliance between goblins and wizards in the fight against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Such news was the beginning of bringing the goblins and wizards closer together and Harry and Ragnok had hopes such a closeness would remain long after the war.

Due to the acquiring of the new ally, it was Fudge who was reaping the benefit in the press' eyes, but Harry didn't mind. As long as the people were further protected, he didn't care who got credit for the work. With Olaf still gone and out of contact, Harry could only hope that the reinforcements of the goblins will indeed be enough to turn the tide of the war in Britain.

"When will he attack?" Minerva asked. She always placed the students first and her greatest fear was an attack on the school.

"If he will attack, either of them. Things are quiet at the moment." Ragnok responded, taking a bite out of a loaf of bread. Things had been completely still, as if the war had just up and left the country. The appearance of Dumbledore had stopped Voldemort from making more moves on the people of Britain, and the news of the goblins choosing sides had completely ceased the war altogether. Three weeks had passed with no attacks on any villages or other places.

This stalemate couldn't last long however. Soon things would begin once again, and when they did begin, it would be a far more deadly war. Now everyone understood the stakes and all the players. With Olaf seemingly gone, most likely taking his chance and running away with his freedom, Harry had his dragon, the goblins, and the ministries of the world at his backing. Dumbledore had his vikings and giants, Voldemort with his Death Eaters, dementors, and giant contingent as well as rumors of him aligning himself with werewolf packs. The pieces were laid out on the board for all to see, and now all that remained was how each person moved their forces.

"Do you think You-Know-Who left?" Sprout asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Harry looked sadly at the older professor and shook his head solemnly.

"It's just the calm before the storm I'm afraid." Harry replied in a whisper, voicing his own suspicions as to what was happening.

–

Harry sat down alone, a rare thing for him, in the library. He turned the pages in his Anybook, learning more about older, darker spells. His knowledge of the unknown spells of the world had grown vastly, and now he found himself one of the more learned wizards in the world. The downtime in the last several weeks had given him much time to study, to learn and bring himself up to the same level of his enemies. He knew that he was still at a disadvantage in terms of experience, but he hoped to even the playing field when it came to knowledge at least.

His reading was interrupted by the appearance of ethereal beauty. Fleur sat down in the seat opposite of him and placed an old textbook on the table and began to turn its pages. Dust flew from the old tome yet she hardly noticed, just as she didn't notice Harry's soft eyes admiring her beauty. Even in this seemingly normal and unromantic place, she was perfect to him. And yes she was veela, he knew all too well that she was veela, having the mark upon his right breast that forever glowed blue to remind him who Fleur was. Still, her beauty took his breath away each time he saw her, and it wasn't from the allure.

As he looked at her, he knew why he loved her. It wasn't the natural beauty, the perfect face and dazzling eyes, the unblemished skin and slender build. It was the book that she read, or more importantly what that book meant, why she was reading it, what it meant to her. The books title was _Agesti's Darkest Places,_ a book about locations tied to dark magic. She had hope, a fools hope, yet hope still, that she would uncover a possible location for his enemies. He loved her most of all for her unrelenting attitude, something that would push him to seek out something greater inside himself, something he never knew was in him. She could see him when no else understood him, and he trusted her to guide him forward.

"What are looking at?" Fleur asked after she caught onto Harry's gaze. She glanced innocently behind herself but only saw a bookshelf.

Harry shook his head and offered her a soft smile, "Just watching you."

A small smile formed on her perfect pink lips, "Why?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Fleur chuckled at his words, shaking her head.

"You are very 'andsome yourself." Harry chuckled this time and finished with a sigh, a sadness overcoming him which she picked up on. "Whats wrong?"

He sat silently for a moment and closed his book, "Lately I can't help but feel overwhelmed, feel like I want to run away from everything, just leave it all behind."

Fleur reached across the table and placed her soft hand in his and squeezed it, "It's okay for you to feel like that. It's natural for you to feel that stress and anxiety."

Harry slowly nodded his head and stayed silent, he looked out a nearby window and watched the Hogwarts grounds. Snow had come to the Scottish castle and the Black Lake was now covered in ice, several of the muggleborn students ice-skating on its surface. He briefly saw Hedwig and Fawkes racing across the skies, playing as they usually did.

"You need a break 'Arry. Being in this castle is stressing you out." Fleur said when he had stayed quiet. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, wondering where she was taking that statement. "Come with me." Fleur didn't bother to wait for his response and took his hand, jerking him upwards and leading him from the library after they had gathered their books.

Together they walked to the Headmistress' office and the stone gargoyle slid to the side to let them pass, not bothering to wait for a password from either of them. "What are-"

"Shhh." She cut him off, leading him up the stairs. She knocked on the door and the sound of 'enter' was heard. The both of them walked into Minerva's office and found her sitting on the opposite side of her desk peering at several parchments with a quill in hand. She had her glasses on the tip of her nose and seemed to be in study of whatever words were before her.

"What can I do for you two?" Minerva asked without looking up from the parchment. Fleur approached the desk and Harry followed, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs that was placed in front of her desk. The office had changed a lot from when Dumbledore had left. Gone were the many trinkets, many things used to once spy on Harry and his stay with the Dursleys. Gone was Fawkes' podium, gone was the pensieve, gone was the vast library, now all belonging to Harry and placed in storage at Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked at Fleur with confusion, waiting for her to answer, "I was wondering if we could go 'ome for the weekend. 'Arry 'as been stressed and needs the break." This caused Minerva to peer up from her parchments, her beady eyes looking over her glasses.

"Is that so?" She asked Harry more than Fleur.

"Err." Fleur nudged him softly in the ribs, "Yes, I could use a break."

Minerva took her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes. "God knows you've earned it. Where will you go?"

"Our 'ome." Fleur responded, offering nothing more. It was still a well kept secret as to where exactly their home was. Minerva knew better than to pry further.

"Very well. Return Sunday evening, I want to see your faces at the feast." Both Harry and Fleur smiled at the permission they received and offered many thanks to their headmistress before leaving. They left the headmistress' office with smiles and Harry looked happier and less stressed than he had been in the last several weeks.

"I'll get my things and meet you 'ere in an 'our?" Fleur asked as they walked along the hallway, towards the moving staircases.

"Things?" He asked, turning to her abruptly with a mischievous smile. He then planted his lips on hers and kissed her fervently. "What do you need really?" He asked after breaking the kiss. She was too dazed by the sudden passion in his kiss to offer any other words, and in a second, they both disappeared in a flash of fire as Fawkes transported them to Annecy.

–

"Fleur!" Gabbi cried out upon seeing her favorite and only sister. She hardly noticed that Fleur was wearing only a bedsheet when she rushed over to her and wrapped her small arms around her sister. Appoline was much more alert to her eldest daughters lack of clothing and couldn't help but chuckle. Fleur's silver hair was a mess, its normal perfect straightness was all over the place and her pale skin was rose in color instead.

Fleur planted a kiss on the top of her growing sisters forehead, hugging her tightly for she missed her greatly. "Mama, how are you?" Fleur asked, looking up to see her mother in the doorway.

Appoline smiled and walked into her daughters home, shutting the door behind her. "I'm good as is your father. He will be here after work. Where's Harry?" This question caught hold of the little veela and she broke the hug from Fleur and looked around wildly.

"E's still sleeping. It's been a stressful couple of weeks for 'im." Fleur said with a solemn sigh which Appoline understood all too well. Her husband was in a constant state of stress and pressure and often he was kicked to the ground because of it and it was her job to help him back to his feet.

"Can I wake him!" Gabbi asked with a mischief she had never seen in her sister before. Clearly Harry and Sirius' influence was taking its toll and the boys would soon reap what they sowed. Andrew Davis was becoming quite the prankster within the castle, often being used by Sirius to prank his students who had gotten into trouble in his class. She feared for the future professors of Hogwarts when they would have to deal with him, and possibly Gabbrielle who now wished to go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons.

Gabbi didn't wait for a response and rushed up the stairs of the town house. "How is he, truly." Appoline asked seriously once Gabbi had disappeared upstairs.

Fleur sighed again and took a seat on a nearby sofa in the den room. "Tired." Appoline took a seat opposite her daughter and reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I don't blame him. He has the world on his shoulders." The two women sat in silence and soon they heard a squeal followed by childish laughter. The laughter continued downstairs and Gabbi reappeared on top of Harry's shoulders with Fawkes on top of Gabbi's head.

"A pleasure to see you Appoline." Harry said with a refreshed smile upon his face. Months of stress that had been etched onto his face had disappeared overnight and he looked just as lively as when Appoline had first met him, yet despite the refreshed state, a newfound wisdom was behind his eyes, a wisdom that would never go away.

"A pleasure as always Harry." Appoline responded. She stood up and kissed Harry on the forehead before retaking her seat. Harry slowly set Gabbi onto the floor and took a seat next to Fleur and Gabbi quickly climbed into his lap and rested her head against his chest.

"So what are we doing today?" Appoline asked with a joyful smile, clapping her hands together. Both teenagers glanced at one another and it was Fleur that responded for them.

"It's not too cold out, we could go to the lake?" The other three merely shrugged, not having a better idea and they wrapped themselves in warmer clothing before stepping into the cold air. Annecy was relatively protected from the harsh winters, but it still got relatively cold and snow sometimes fell upon the small town.

The four of them headed for the docks where a boat awaited them, one that Fleur had bought just for this occasion. On the outside it looked like an old fishing boat that didn't belong on the lake anymore, but inside, much like a magical tent, it was large and rich. It descended under the lake and one could see into the water, catching the occasional fish that swam by.

The decks were warmed by magic and one could stay outside and observe even in the dead of winter. A full kitchen was in the lower decks and Dobby had appeared once they stepped onto the ship, recognizing that Harry might be needing his assistance.

The ship kicked off the dock and self-propelled into the middle of the lake. They played games on board the ship and ate a feast that Dobby had made for them, relaxing in the company of one another. These times were rare and they made the most of it, telling stories of the last several months. They stayed away from Harry's battles and dealings with war, instead focusing on the the going-ons of Hogwarts. Gabrielle was particularly interested in Hogwarts since she was wanting to go their instead of Beauxbatons.

Soon it was time for them to head back to shore. They had eaten their fill and complemented the chef, Dobby looked ready to cry at the praise and he popped away before tears fell. They walked back through the lightly snow covered streets and made it into the town house. Harry entered first, a habit he had gotten into, and upon entering, he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck and whipped out his wand while placing his other hand on Fleurs shoulder, stopping her from entering the house.

"No need for that." Harry heard a rasp voice coming from the dark and he recognized it immediately. Sebastien appeared from the shadows and stood in the hallway with a smirk on his face. Harry lowered his wand and stepped into the house. "Though I do commend you for the caution."

Harry walked over to Sebastien and shook his hand, "I almost took your head off."

Sebastien chuckled, "You may be Britain's Chosen Son, but it wouldn't be so easy to take me."

Harry chuckled himself and stepped to the side to allow Fleur to greet her father. They all settled into the den and Dobby provided drinks for all of them. "The South Africans are thinking about joining the fight." Sebastien said once the conversation about school had died. Both Appoline and Fleur groaned, shaking their heads at the two men.

"Really? When did this come about?" Harry asked, ignoring the two women. Gabbi listened intently to them. She wasn't quite old enough to understand everything going on, but she was fascinated by it nonetheless.

"Just a few days ago. They saw Ghana support us and don't want to be left out."

Harry nodded his head slowly, "Whatever gets their support I don't care. We need the help. I fear what is to come."

An intense silence fell on everyone in the room as they all briefly imagined Harry's own fears as if his images were projected onto them. They all saw a shadowed man sitting upon a golden throne, children bowing before it and cloaked men standing around them with their wands pointed inwards. A great flash of green brought them out of the sudden trance. They all looked around stunned at one another, their eyes falling to Harry who looked ghostly pale for a moment.

Sebastien was the first to break the silence, "What the hell?" He breathed out, sweat upon his brow. Harry glanced at Fleur and Appoline who looked just as tired and out of breath as Sebastien. Gabbi who sat in his lap was shivering slightly and Harry wrapped his arms around her protectively. She responded to his touch and burrowed herself into his chest.

"Harry?" Appoline asked, looking at him inquisitively.

Harry could only shrug, "I-I don't know. I'm just as shocked that all of you saw that."

"How did you do that?" Sebastien asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry responded weakly.

"Whatever that was-" He stopped mid-sentence when a high-pitched whine sounded from his pocket. He pulled out a small whistle that was blowing all on its own. Appoline immediately looked concerned, knowing what that whistle meant. "I have to go." Sebastien said, standing up quickly.

"But you just got here." Fleur said sadly. He gave her a sad smile and was about to say something else when Harry felt an intense burning on his left breast. His eyes immediately caught Harry's and both men knew something serious was happening. Fleur also caught Harry's sudden change of demeanor and understood what it meant. "Be careful." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry stood up, setting Gabbi on the couch behind him after placing a kiss of his own on her forehead. "I'm sure its nothing." He said, offering a weak smile to Fleur who looked at him concernedly. "I'll see you in a few." With that, Harry pressed his Yew wand into his Haunt tattoo and disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Sebastien kissed his wife on the cheek and hugged both Fleur and Gabrielle before stepping into the floo and disappearing in a flash of green fire.

–

Harry appeared in a wisp of black smoke, completely cloaked in black save for his dark green mask that showed blue and gold designs. Gone was his green basilisk jacket and black cargo pants, now he wore black Horntail dragon armor and pants with gloves and boots to match. They weren't as strong as the basilisk armor, but they were far more easy to maneuver in, something Harry found he needed more than actual protection.

As soon as he appeared, he scanned his surroundings, both wands ready to be let loose on his enemies. He found Specter and the rest of Ghost squad waiting for him in a wheat field. The night sky was occasionally lit up by a blast of fire and other spells that sailed high over their intended targets.

"Death Eaters are leading a joint assault, with dementors and giants backing them, werewolves are also present. The students are the priority, get to the school first and get them out." Specter said quickly when Harry appeared. Harry turned to look at the battlefield he was called to and found himself in southern France, not too far away from where he had just been.

A beautiful building stood in an open grass field that was surrounded by wheat fields and thick, dark forest. The building was large and beautiful, a palace with intricate gardens that stretched hundreds of meters behind the building. It was several stories high and all along the walls were stained glass windows showing images of wizards doing great deeds. He could see in the front of the building, stone giants battling the Death Eaters and with each blast of light a piece of them was obliterated. It was clear they couldn't last long in a fight and was more of a means to create time rather than actually defend the school.

Shouts of panic were heard above the blasts that impacted with the stone giants and an anger swelled within Harry when he recognized just what school this was. A large blue flag waved in the night sky, illuminated by the full moon, its golden crest of two wands behind a sun showed clear as day. Beauxbatons was under attack. It seemed Voldemort thought Hogwarts to too easily defended and now preyed upon schoolchildren of a different country.

"Move quickly. Harry press the attack and let us slip into the palace." Harry nodded his head and placed his mask over his face. He then charged out of the wheat field and headed down the small hill into the heat of battle. As he sprinted towards the enemy, he saw several professors fighting off the Death Eaters, their white masks glowing in the moonlight. Dementors moved ethereally over the grass fields, obscuring vision with the mist that trailed behind them. Through the mist he saw werewolves charge the field, one of them leaping high into the air and taking a professor by surprise. Harry quickly took aim while still at full sprint and sent a large silver spear through the air. The werewolf was thrown back into the mist, a howl of pain echoing above the battle as the spear connected with its chest.

Several giants were already on the east side of the building carrying trees they had torn from their roots and were battering them against the stone walls. He saw a few spells bounce harmlessly off their thick magic resistant hides as several of the older students tried to defend their school.

Harry sent a blast of white light that pierced the night sky, forcing those in front of him to shield their eyes. He followed that up with blue lightning that shot from his yew wand and connected with a charging werewolf who tried to leap on another unsuspecting teacher. The lightning bounced from one werewolf to another and soon, it had down seven of the charging werewolves, their bodies sizzling on the field.

Passing all around his body and over his shoulders, several spells whizzed by him as the Ghosts charged into battle and turned towards the school. Several of the Death Eaters who were caught in battle with the professors were taken by surprise and downed easily. Harry sent his patronus into the sky, and whether it was the adrenalin he now felt, or what his power could now create, a midnight black Haunt shot from his wand, and where it recently looked exactly like his patronus, now it was only a shadow that somehow was even darker than the night.

Haunt sped towards the dementors who descended on the school and leaped into their midst, sending them fleeing. One of them who had been feeding off the soul of a professor was bitten in the neck by the shadow Haunt and burst into smoke, a high-pitched wail sounding from the creature just before it died, its cloak falling to the grass with smoke rising from it.

Harry stepped into battle and used his wands to great effect, his arms moving in a blur, all kinds of colors jetting from his wands, striking those before him. Death Eaters and werewolves alike were blasted away, incinerated, and decapitated with Harry's quick motions. He cut through the battlefield like a hot knife through butter, and quickly his enemies fled before him. Harry quickly caught sight of the giants now being battled by someone who knew what they were doing, one of them felled by several arrows to its throat.

A crack of lighting lit up the night sky and smashed into the field only a few meters from Harry. Suddenly a figure shrouded in black appeared from the spot the lightning struck. When Harry's eyes readjusted to the dark light, he saw the pale, snake like figure of Voldemort, his gold hand glinting brightly under the moonlight with his yew wand in it. When he appeared, the Death Eaters, dementors, and werwolves rallied and charged back into battle. The giants continued to wail on the palace walls while the students desperately tried to defend against them.

"I was hoping to find you here Potter." Voldemort hissed. The two of them began to circle one another, ignoring the rest of the battle for the moment.

"Well I'm here Riddle. Should we end this?"

Voldemort smiled and flicked his wand, a jet of black hurled towards Harry who easily batted it away. "Nothing would please me more." Tom responded. Harry sent his own chain of spells at Voldemort and all were deflected or evaded by Voldemort. Spell after spell they exchanged with one another, all meant to kill, and none broke through their shields. The energy from their spells began to create a wall of smoke and heat, pure magic, around them as they dueled.

A sudden flash of gold lit both Voldemort's and Harry's eyes briefly, forcing them to look away from their duel and at the newcomers to the battle. Dumbledore, in his silver cloak, appeared at the front of a formation of three hundred vikings, all clad in silver mail and leather armor. Both Harry and Voldemort had stopped their duel completely and stared in wonder at the army before them, taken in by its vastness and sudden appearance.

The vikings suddenly cried out in deep voices and smashed their spears into their shields, causing a boom to echo across the field that caught the attention of everyone. Even the dementors stopped from their feasting and looked to the vikings who stood ready to charge.

All of the air was sucked out of the area when a loud blast from a horn sounded by the lead viking, a man taller than the rest wearing thick horned armor that was black as night, a bear cloak upon his shoulders. The vikings responded with another deep cry and all at once charged the field of battle, their spears and swords held before them, ready to strike down any foe in their wake.

Harry hardly noticed Dumbledore approach him and Voldemort on the field of battle, his interest in the charging vikings being too great. Just as the vikings were about to charge head long into the ranks of dementors, werewolves, Death Eaters, and giants who had turned to fight, a second flash of gold lit up the sky.

This light took Dumbledore by surprise and he stopped walking to watch what occurred next. Ranks upon ranks of goblins, resplendent in their iron armor, led by the golden king Ragnok at its front, appeared on the field of battle. They stood on top of the small hill Harry had run down to join the beginning of the battle. The vikings stopped mid-charge to gaze at the new army that stood proud. One viking who had strayed too close to a dementor shrieked in surprise as he was picked up and his soul was sucked from his body.

This shriek brought everyone from their stunned state and the battle commenced one again. Half of the viking forces charged into the dementor and werewolf ranks, the other half turned to fight the incoming goblins.

The goblins in perfect uniform, lowered their spears and with one horn blast, charged down the hill and swallowed the vikings. A great flurry of steel and iron turned to blurs as the vikings, being much stronger and bigger than their enemy, wreaked havoc on the lines. Goblins were hurled through the air as the great axes of the vikings connected with the iron armor the goblins wore. Still though, the goblins were skilled soldiers and surrounded the vikings, hacking and slashing at their legs, bringing them down to eye level then finishing them off one by one.

Dumbledore looked on in anger as half his force was decimated in a matter of minutes. He turned his attention to the boy that spurned him and sent a jet of blue that hurled across the field. It was increasingly becoming clear that his return to England would not be one of triumph, but of conquest, and it started with that boy. Harry side-stepped the spell and unleashed his full arsenal of spells onto Dumbledore. Voldemort understanding what was going on, began to press his attack onto Harry as well. The two older wizards were for the moment momentarily aligned, anger bringing them together. They had been swiftly defeated in battle by a mere boy, and they would exact their revenge quickly. Both wanted him dead, but for different reasons, and for this moment they found common purpose.

The vikings fought a losing battle against the well disciplined forces of the goblins, their spears too long, and their armor too thick. Ragnok fought proudly on the front lines, his golden armor forever a shining light to his forces to press the attack. The giants brought by Dumbledore began to fight the other giants who turned their attentions from the school, already several dead. Their battle caused devastation across the field, their large feet stamping on anyone who got to close. The dementors fought anyone nearby, even occasionally feasting on their allied werewolves, but due to the vikings weapons, their numbers quickly dwindled and fleeing was the better option for them.

Just as they were about to leave the field of battle, a shriek sounded from the heavens above. Werewolves, dementors, and Death Eaters alike stopped cold at the sound, something all had heard, and all feared. The great red dragon, Norbert, crested the night sky and soared above the battlefield. He roared with fury and breathed a hail of fire down onto the ranks of werewolves and dementors, incinerating them on the spot. The goblins pushed forward as Ragnok brought a horn to his lips and its great deep sound echoed through the hills. Working as one, they slowly pushed across the field, killing anything not friend in front of them. It wasn't long until what remained of the werewolves, dementors, giants, and Death Eaters had fled. The vikings were soon to follow, taken wholly by surprise and suffering many casualties, their large captain blasting his horn and fleeing into the woods.

All of this went unnoticed by the three leaders that battled amidst everything. None payed attention to who was winning the battle, all their focus was on their own private one.

Harry was under attack from both wizards, their full efforts on him. He quickly found himself overwhelmed. He never had prepared for both great wizards to align against him in a battle. Both his wands were working desperately to keep him safe and the heat from them began to turn to steam. He continuously moved out of the way of all kinds of dark spells, and whenever he could, attacked, but found his attacks worthless. He had no time to surmount an actual attack and was constantly on the defensive.

A purple spell headed towards him from Dumbledore and he dodged it, but was then taken surprise in his exhaustion by one of Voldemort's spells that connected with his thigh. He felt a million daggers stab into his leg all at once and he was thrown into the air, his Holly wand flying from his grasp. He just managed to roll to the side as a burst of fire hit where he landed.

Harry shielded himself from both of Dumbledore's and Voldemort's attacks, but his shield was quickly failing against their onslaught. He glanced past his foes and saw that Norbert had entered the fray and many a foe were being burned upon the battlefield. A calmness settled over him, thinking his job was done, that Voldemort and Dumbledore were finished. Harry felt his shield break and saw a black spell he knew meant death hurling towards him.

Just before the spell reached him, a stone shield surrounded him, the black spell breaking upon it like water. Quickly, the rock shield dissolved and Harry saw Sebastien charge the field with many aurors from all nations behind him. The night sky lit up like fireworks and both great wizards were forced to flee. Dumbledore and Voldemort disappeared with a flash of light, activating portkeys designed to cut through all wards. Norbert barely missed Voldemort with his great jaw and let out a roar in anger.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, and collapsed fully onto the grass in exhaustion. Appearing above him was Sebastien who looked upon him with a smile. "Hell of a day."

Harry only grunted in response, eliciting a chuckle from Sebastien. He was then helped to his feet and Harry then looked upon the battlefield. Bodies littered the grass fields and the actual palace that acted as a school was in ruins. Fires were still blazing within the palace and where the giants had attacked, only rubble remained. Students began to pour out of the palace along with the few professors that remained. The goblins stood stoically outside in neatly filed ranks while Ragnok moved up and down their lines, individually inspecting each goblin warrior. The aurors who had answered the call this evening began rushing into the palace to search for survivors and students too scared to move from their hiding spots.

Sebastien helped Harry to his feet, the pain in his leg making it difficult to walk. They inspected the vikings who lay dead on the battlefield along with black cloaks that still simmered. Men also lay upon the grass, in black cloaks with white masks and blue professor cloaks of the school. Goblin medics moved through the field, tending to who they could and Ragnok had a place designated for his wounded and dead. He looked at his dead with sadness, a short tear falling from his eye. Norbert roared once more and took his place on the highest tower of the palace, standing guard for all.

A bright flash of lighting illuminated the sky and was quickly followed by a deep thunder that echoed along the hills. Rain began to patter the grounds and set a somber mood on everyone, as if the weather herself set out to remind everyone of the loss of life on this evening.

Harry stepped into the palace and found it in ruin. Fire had wrecked havoc in the palace halls and several bodies were littered within it, young students too soon taken from this world. His eyes however quickly fell upon a sight he never thought he would see. Around two cloaked bodies were Ghosts, their masks all placed above their heads, revealing their faces to all. At their feet were the bodies, their black cloaks still around them and their masks obscuring their faces.

"How?" Harry asked as he approached slowly and looked over the golden masked Ghost and his oldest friend. Shadow and Specter had both fallen this evening, going out like the soldiers they were.

"They went to save first years from the giants in the early stages of the battle." Reaper said solemnly. The remaining Ghosts looked at their leaders sadly, tears escaping each of their normally stoic eyes. Harry collapsed to his knees and looked upon the two Ghosts, his mind swirling, thoughts of revenge entering them.

Banshee reached down and pulled off the gold mask that was still caked with blood and handed it to Harry. "This is yours now." Harry looked at the gold mask and then at the other Ghosts who stared back at him. He wanted to refuse the mask, refuse the responsibility, but when he looked at his comrades, he saw a determination he never had seen before, an anger never revealed, a thirst for death that could never be satiated. They now looked to him to lead them, and he wasn't going to deny them their revenge, their lust for blood by refusing the gold mask.

Harry took the mask, slipped off his green one, and placed the gold one upon his face. "We have much work to do." Harry said. He then flashed away in a fiery storm and the remaining Ghosts disappeared in wisps of blacks smoke.


	39. The Wand

"We can defeat them in battle, but if we don't find his horcruxes, we will never win this war." Harry slammed his fist onto the stone table, causing the actual stone to crack from the passive magic that formed around his fist. Electric blue shocks waved away from his fingers as he did so. The thud of his fist opened the eyes of those around him and they looked at him with an almost hint of fear, but the fear was quickly swallowed up by determination. "Find them." He demanded. The Ghosts scrambled out of the war room, each already having a specific place to look.

Harry knew what the key to this war was, the horcruxes. As long as those vile things still existed, this war would forever continue on, making victory impossible. He looked sadly at the golden mask he had placed out before him. A solemn sigh escaped his lips. He was becoming increasingly tired and frustrated with the ongoings of war. The Defense club he started was now completely passed off to Sirius and Flitwick. He also no longer attended any classes, having neither the time or need for them.

One of the biggest things to happen this week was the moving of the Beauxbatons students to Hogwarts. Aimee got her wish after all and was able to become a student of Hogwarts, though it wasn't under the conditions she wished it to be. She had spent the night of the attack fighting the giants along side Specter and Shadow and was saved by them when a tree trunk nearly killed her, but the blow was taken by Shadow instead.

With the attack on Beauxbatons, the rest of the ministries of the world who stayed at bay, away from war, knew it was no longer possible to sit back and watch. Reinforcements from around the globe flooded into the English ministry with each passing day. The greatest minds of military warfare were sent as well, and Harry now found himself at the forefront, discussing war with much older and wiser people than he.

Harry called for Fawkes and vanished from the castle in a flash of fire, reappearing in the ministry. His appearance was waited upon, and as soon as he touched ground, flashes from cameras went off in his face. Questions were called out to him from the crowd of reporters but he ignored them all and continued to push through the waves of people.

The ministry atrium was constantly full of wizards and witches wishing to hear the current news of the ongoing war. The people were in a panic as words of attacks all across Europe spread. Durmstrang was attacked just a few weeks after the battle of Beauxbatons. Ilvermony was not far behind, and that attack greatly angered the Americans. They sent hordes of wizards and witches, all eager to join in the war. None of the attacks were of great success, all disjointed and none who attacked actually wore the white masks of Death Eaters. It was clear that this war was turning global, and that followers of all kinds were flocking to either side.

Dumbledore's vikings began to diminish, their numbers slowly dwindling as they gave way to the goblins who proved superior in fixed combat. He replenished his forces with common folk, muggles succumbed to his will through potions. Muggle weapons had also entered this war, and as such, muggle governments had entered as well. Britain had activated a team of SAS soldiers to work closely with Ghost squad, and Germany was currently bringing their GSG9 forces up to speed as well. Global war was upon the world and no one would be an innocent any longer.

Harry headed for the golden elevator where Amelia was waiting for him. She held the door and gave him a reassuring smile as he entered. Together, they moved to the third floor of the ministry and headed down a darkened hall, only lit by flickering torches. They reached a door that was protected by several goblin warriors who saluted their presence and opened the doors for them. "They look to you now." Amelia whispered into his ear as he entered before her and into the large room before him.

Upon seeing him, everyone in the room stood up. Again he found himself in the large conference room of the ministry. Where there had just been ten ministers meeting with him a few months ago, now their stood fifty-two. The world has seen the war, and they have answered, and found their captain to lead them through it.

Harry calmly walked to the head of the table, Minister Fudge sitting on the opposite side, so far away he could barely see the color of his eyes even with his enhanced vision from Haunt. Ragnok sat in the middle along with another goblin who stood a head taller than the Gringotts goblin king. He was Dimfold, the goblin king of the Iron Mountains in Eastern Russia. They agreed to fight with their goblin folk, placing their spears at Harrys disposal.

When Harry sat, so did the rest of the world. "So begins the first council of the Aelthfold." Harry glanced at Dobby who sat at the table wearing a proud grin. He was elected by his people to represent the house elves at this meeting. The meeting had used the name Aelthfold, an old elvish name meaning friend, since it was considered the most neutral word, being goblins and men who still held some ill will towards each other.

This meeting incorporated not just wizards, goblins, and elves, but muggles, whom the President of the United States, the Prime Minister of England, and the Chancellor of Germany were representing. The three of them sat silently in the middle, across from the goblins, looking at the odd house elf of Dobby as well as Firenze who was elected to represent the centaurs. Remus sat silently next to the old centaur, representing the few werewolves who hadn't yet sided with Voldemort. Hagrid and Maxime were chosen to represent the few giants who had yet to choose a side in this war.

"Chancellor of Germany, Mr. Weisereicht has the floor." Harry started the meeting. Several of those who already knew Harry chuckled to themselves. Grandeur speeches were rare from the young wizard, he much more liked to get straight to business rather than talk idly and gain nothing.

"Yes, er." The German Chancellor started, slightly surprised that the young boy had so quickly begun the first meeting with him speaking. He had just learned of this young boy and from the first moment he saw him when he walked in, he immediately knew the boy was as special as everyone proclaimed him to be. An air of power unlike any he had seen before oozed from the boy. "The man you call Dumbledore has taken much of southern Germany." He stuttered, still his eyes and mind wondered at the creatures before him. "Many of our citizens in the south have begun to act strangely, some disappearing into the night. Our scientists think it has something to do with the water."

"Strangely, how so?" Minister Bagnold asked from his place nearby Fudge at the far end of the table.

"Many are abandoning their homes, women, children, men alike. They disappear into the forests of the Ardennes and when anyone has tried to follow them, they too disappear. I have reports that they are glassy eyes and don't speak as if in some kind of trance." The German had a worried look about him as he spoke.

"We can send our healers." The Swedish minister said, standing up to make his presence known. Next to him, another man that Harry thought resembled Olaf stood up as well.

"Finland can help as well." The Finnish minister then looked to Harry. "Our forces are eager to join your war as well, young King. Where can we be of use?" Harry was slightly taken aback by the title given to him by the Finnish minister, but looking around, none seemed fazed by the title, except for the muggle leaders.

Harry stood up abruptly, "I am not a king, just a student and a soldier." He paused for a moment and looked around the room, he saw many look upon him as if he were above them all, that they owed him something. "This war is stretching wide, from Asia." He glanced at the China and Japan ministers, "To Africa." Then he looked to the South African and Ghana ministers, "And all the way to the Americas." His eyes fell on the muggle and magical ministers who sat watching him back. "All of us will have to rise above ourselves to defeat these foes."

Again Harry paused and looked around the room, "Magic is a deadly, yet great gift. In the hands of someone who wishes his common us all harm, it can be truly terrible, yet in the hands who seeks to better us, it can be great. Unfortunately, two terrible men are highly capable of the most dark magic ever seen in the world. Hundreds of years of experience and knowledge are at their disposal, and worst of all, hundreds of years of oppressed beings are flocking to their sides. Men, giants, the corrupted goblins from Greece and Romania, werewolves, and dementors seek to destroy us all and build a new world." When Harry stopped speaking, the whole hall sat silently, watching their leader with awe, for a shade of gold began to form around him, as if magic herself was bathing him in light.

"A new world." Harry repeated his words. "That is what they seek, and that is what we must make." That statement caused a few questioning glances at him and others looked scandalized at the idea of a new world. "Goblins, men, centaurs, giants, and other folk are no different from one another. Sure we look different, but we don't think differently. We live in the same world, see and experience the same things, love and hate the same way. We are more alike than we often care to admit. It's time to end our differences, here, now. We must unite, not under the same banner or country name, but under the same ideal, that we are all free, that we are independent, and no man or other being is lesser than the other. The time has finally come, and if you refuse to unite now, we will all perish tomorrow."

Harry sat down in his chair and stared back at everyone just as intensely as they had watched him. Dimfold was the first to make a move, standing from his seat next to Ragnok. He was wearing crude iron armor and had a wicked battleaxe strapped to his back. He stood on his chair so that everyone could easily see him. "I stand with you, Harry Potter." His gruff voice rung throughout the hall, the words cutting through the air like a knife.

Ragnok soon stood up as well, breaking the sudden silence and unsheathed his wicked steel blade, a few specks of viking blood still upon it, "I too stand with Harry Potter!" His voice cried out. Dobby then quickly followed and echoed the same cry. Soon, the whole hall was standing, shouting their support for Harry's new world. Harry only sat silently, listening to the world cry out for him to lead them into a new magical age.

–

"My liege." Ragnok bowed deeply to Harry when he entered the Room of Requirement. The room was small, only a round stone table was within it and there sat Harrys most trusted advisers. He only bowed to Ragnoks call, being as it was something he was still getting used to. Everywhere he went goblins were calling him king, Chosen, or liege. Wizards were saluting him as well and calling him Lord. Sirius had instructed him that such titles, for a goblin and a man to bow his head and proclaim a new master was rare, and that to refuse the title was equally as rare.

Harry entered into the room and everyone stood up at his presence. He gestured for them to sit again and he too took his seat next to Sirius and Sebastien. Fleur sat beside her father and Appoline beside her daughter. Minerva, Flitwick, Remus, Amelia, Tonks, Moody, and Kinglsey rounded out the rest of the people sitting at the table. Harry dubbed the group the Secret Keepers, or really the Horcrux Hunters is what he called them in private. The Ghosts were also out searching for the horcruxes, but they were often needing to be called to battle.

"Anything yet?" Harry looked to Remus. He was the one in charge of the horcrux search and had studied them the most over the last year. Already he had traveled all over the world looking for the souls of Riddle, but had come up empty thus far. Luck had changed for him though.

"I have one good lead I'm working on." Remus responded. Harry waited for Remus to continue further. "Riddle hid his horcruxes once again several months ago. He's desperate to keep them safe, knowing both you and Dumbledore know of them. I think one was taken to Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria?" Amelia asked aloud in an unimpressed tone. "What makes you think he would take one there?"

"Other than that that he once hid there when he was but shadow?" Remus responded shortly, not liking his hard work judged harshly. "We know his horcruxes have something to do with Hogwarts, Ravenclaws diadem, Slytherins locket, Hufflepuffs Goblet, and possibly Gryffindors wand. All four were thought long lost until we found the locket which was stolen by Dumbledore and is now hopefully destroyed and the goblet taken and destroyed by goblins when they searched their bank vaults. All that remains is the long lost diadem and the wand. I think I found the wand."

"And where is Gryffindor's wand? It hasn't been seen for several centuries." Minerva asked skeptically, though a grain of hope that it had been found sounded in her voice.

"Sofia."

–

Remus and Tonks walked into a small inn named Venturi. Upon their entrance, many a faces looked up to watch them with cold, keen eyes. The Inn was rather large and cozy, a warm fire lit in the back half where a small band played sad music that was mostly ignored. Tables and chairs were haphazardly placed around the large room and were decaying from a lack of caring by the establishment. A barkeep and barmaid rushed from table to table placing orders and delivering food and drink to their customers.

The odd couple sat in the dark corner near the band and waved over the barmaid, "Two whiskeys." Remus said once the young girl approached. She nodded her head and turned away.

"This is kind of fun, you have to admit." Tonks said with a small smile.

Remus looked back at his friend but didn't offer a smile in return. He was taken by her beauty, an odd beauty that wouldn't captivate most men. She was different from anyone he had ever met. Young, yet old, fair, yet plain, enchanting, yet bothering. She was full of good and bad, and surprisingly it was the bad that drew him more. She was unrelenting with her tongue, always wanting to speak while he always wanted to sit in sullen silence.

She wanted to constantly do something, anything, while he wanted to sit still and wait out whatever storm came his way. They were opposites, yet they were the same, and the mystery compelled him to explore her more. He feared her, yet loved her, and the thought scared him, yet captivated him.

Her short hair was bright pink and she wore gold earrings that glinted in the firelight. She took a sip of the ale that was provided and scanned the other patrons of the inn. Her purple colored eyes showed brightly in the flickering light and her slender frame was well seen by the clothes she wore, her fur cloak placed on the coat rack by the front door.

Remus could only watch her, fear taking him, not the fear of talking to her, or the fear of falling for her, but the fear of her falling for him. He had gone as far as he thought he could with her, taking her out on several dates. He knew he could never fully be with her however, his condition would never allow it. She wanted something he could not give, something he could never give, and the thought pained him so.

Tonks looked up from her drink and caught Remus' brown eyes, her lips turning into a soft smile, "You will break eventually." She whistled. She knew all too well the thoughts racing through his brain, thoughts she had for the past year tried to expel, but now had given up hope. Remus was Remus, and she was done trying to change him, now just loving him for the man he was.

"We've talked about this." Remus grunted, taking his eyes away from the beautiful witch before him and instead choosing to scan the patrons. Tonks gave him a sour look but didn't say anything more, her eyes also scanning the room. Remus' eyes fell on a shaded figure in the opposite corner of the inn, his own eyes watching the room just as Remus and Tonks' were.

The shrouded figure and Remus' eyes connected for a moment, and they both stared at one another. The man stood up suddenly and headed for the back door. "I think that's our man." Remus said, jerking his head in the direction the cloaked man walked. Tonks looked where Remus was watching and tracked the man as he walked across the room and out the back door. "Come on." She said, and the two left out the door in pursuit.

They both walked into the back alley of the Inn. It was covered in a new layer of snow and though the snowstorm had ceased, it was soon to return. They saw the tracks of the man they were following heading east and they ran after him.

The tracks continued to lead through the back alleys of the largest city of Bulgaria. The footprints grew wider which alerted them that their prey had started to run, and they too followed at a sprint. They rounded a corner and saw the footprints head towards a main street, muggle cars raced by on either side of the road. The man they chased had managed to cross the street unscathed.

Tonks and Remus raced into the middle of the road, dodging the cars as best they could. One grew too close and Remus was forced to shield himself from it, the car sent flying upwards and landing on its top a few meters away. "We'll be in the pictures 'cause of that!" Tonks said as they continued across the road. Remus didn't respond, his mind completely on the trail ahead of him.

The footprints led them to the riverside where they turned left and ran under a bridge. A mighty river flowed next to them as they sprinted and many hanging lights from looming marble and stone buildings shown their path. Once underneath the bridge however, everything turned dark and the footprints disappeared.

"What now?" Tonks groaned, coming to a halt. She rubbed her arms to try and keep warm in the cold around them.

Remus began to turn to his werewolf senses, his nose searching for where the runner had left. His eyes which were great in the dark of the night spotted a passageway under the bridge, half-obscured by snow. He raced over to it and Tonks followed in interest.

"He went through here." Remus said, placing his hand on a wooden door and pushing forward. The door gave away and revealed a stone passageway that lead deep underneath the city. Darkness was all that was to be seen but Remus stepped into it without fear, Tonks closely behind him. Together they walked into the bowels of the ancient city and as they got closer to the bottom, they began to see light once again.

"They're getting close!" A voice hissed, the sound echoing off the stone walls. Both Tonks and Remus stopped in their step once they heard the voice that came from below them, where the light shown.

"Are you sure you lost them?" Another voice asked in a thick eastern European accent.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." The first voice answered in an aggravated tone.

A deathly pause enveloped the two and was only broken by the second voice, "We must move the wand." Remus and Tonks' ears perked up at that. They were searching for a wand, a specific wand, Gryffindors wand, and it seemed they were indeed on the right track.

"We can't with Potters forces moving about." The first voice responded with despair.

"Are you even sure you were being followed, that they were indeed with Potter?" The second voice asked.

"Of course I'm sure." The first voice answered. Remus had heard enough and looked to Tonks who stood just behind him. They nodded in agreement, discussing their plan with a simple look, and Remus finished his trek down the stairs. He found himself in an old sewer system, muddled water ran through drains on either side of the room. The two men stood on a small stone platform used for maintenance purposes.

Both were equally shocked to see another figure appear before them, and without another sound, both were struck down by Remus and Tonks. Their bodies were floated through the sewer drains and would later be picked up by muggle police, their files never being solved.

Remus scoured the small room and saw at the far end a wooden box that was clearly old and well worn through the years. He picked it up in his hands and slowly opened it. Dust flew from the compartment and Remus saw inside a brown wand with runes engraved into it. The wand was clearly very old and most definitely Gryffindors if the sigil of Gryffindor carved into the box was to be believed.

Tonks looked over his shoulder and a gasp escaped her lips, "Never would I have imagined."

"Imagined holding a piece of our history worth unimaginable wealth?" Remus finished for her, a small smile escaping his lips. Without a second thought, he then placed the wooden box in his robes, and together they ascended the dark stairs and back into the old city.

–

Voldemort walked back and forth in his throne room reading the letter that was just delivered to him. Its message was clear, but the intent behind it was not. His old foe was always cunning, always planning many steps ahead and he knew he was lost in the games of the old man. This letter could easily be a trap, yet it could easily be the greatest thing he'd seen in the last year. He was becoming desperate, the might of Potter was becoming great, his skill and knowledge quickly becoming too much to handle. His ability to withstand the might of himself and Dumbledore at once was greatly concerning.

Despite the new forces that were flocking to his side, all wishing to join his ranks, he couldn't keep up with recruiting. His new recruits were worthless, beggars, robbers, true scum of every society. They had neither money nor real usable skills for him, just their lives to be used as fodder. He was glad to make use of them of course, but still he wished for better soldiers to replace the ones he was losing rapidly.

This letter now offered some hope, a hope to the extent to defeat his most immediate enemy. Of course, the defeat of Potter would quickly lead into a second war against the wizard he never thought in a million lifetimes he would potentially ally with. Thoughts of that war though were quickly being pushed to the back of his mind. "How are you going to respond?" Maria asked from her place on the smaller throne next to her husbands. Voldemort briefly turned his eyes to her before looking back at the slip of paper.

"I'm not sure." He hissed, the paper loosening from his grasp and fluttering to the ground.

–

Dumbledore paced back and forth in the small camp, a much smaller contingent of men from which first sailed with him were present. Half of his forces were gone, lost to the goblins who were under the control of Potter. An anger he had never known before still raged within him, his outpour of magic having lit afire several tents. Now he understood why Riddle liked his throne rooms made of stone.

Because of the boy, he was now forced into making a deal with the devil. He knew this was a desperate action, but at the current rate, Potter is only going to grow stronger, and he needed to be killed quickly before all was lost. Tom was the only hope he had left, their combined forces just might be enough to finish Potter. Now all he could do was wait for the devil to show, if he ever showed.

"You promised me land in England!" Hardrada spat out, walking menacingly over to the old wizard. Dumbledore sighed and sat down in a chair inside the tent he had yet to set aflame. Three battles had now passed, and all were lost. The only thing he had going for him were the swell of muggle recruits he had taken against their wills. He wasn't proud of what he was doing, but it was for the Greater Good, and once Potter was dealt with, he could return those still alive to their homes.

"And you will receive it friend. What has happened recently is only a set back." Dumbledore replied calmly, knowing full well he was lying to a very intimidating foe.

This only served to make the viking king more angry, he bent down low and put his face in Dumbledore's, "Half of my men are dead because of you! I should have your head now. It's clear you are just an old fool!" Harald moved his hand to his back and gripped the large axe that rested there.

Dumbledore swiftly held his hand up, halting the viking with wandless magic, save for the eyes which grew wide with a sudden fear. "A set back is not a defeat." Dumbledore hissed dangerously. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something behind the large viking, and his defeated look turned to a grin. "The war has only just begun." With another wave of his hand, the large viking was set free. Harald glanced in the same direction of Dumbledore and saw out of the forest several hundred Death Eaters, their white masks bright and polished. Just behind them were werewolves and still a few giants remained in Voldemort's camp who lingered behind the army.

At their lead was a man in a black cloak that moved about him as if smoke. In the shining sun, the pale lead mans golden hand gleamed and the white yew wand he held was down at his side, ready to strike just in case. "A troubling time we find ourselves in, old man." Riddle hissed, walking into the camp of Dumbledore.

–

Harry walked down the main alley of Hogsmeade with Fleur on his arm. His friends were scattered behind him, disappearing into shops. Harry breathed in the fresh cool mid-December air. This he knew was going to be his last bit of fun before the war kicked off once again. He could feel his enemies regrouping, searching out where to strike next. Neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort had been seen once in the last several days. Voldemort's last strike had been on Ilvermorny, while Dumbledore had stuck to smaller towns. None of their attacks had worked well, the response times of the aurors greatly improved and the sheer force behind them just as great.

Now with both of their sudden silences, he began to get slightly nervous again, just as he had done before the sudden attack on Beauxbatons. There was no knowing what was happening with those two. Dumbledore they knew was amassing an army of muggles, stolen from southern Germany, and now Switzerland, and Austria. Voldemort was taking on new recruits, not good recruits, but wizards and witches that possessed wands no less. Some goblin forces had also joined in with Voldemort as well, looking to topple their much more profitable kindred, the Gringott's and Dimfoldur's.

Goblins marched in file through the streets, their eyes on the constant lookout for trouble. Aurors wearing all colors patrolled the outskirts of the village as well and high up on the astronomy tower was Norbert who dutifully kept a keen eye on all horizons.

The good thing about all of this added security was that the press were no longer allowed anywhere near the village or castle unless given approval by the goblins, the ministry, and Minerva, which meant no press ever was allowed. It was nice just to have a day out with his friends without having to worry about pictures or interviews.

Snow had fallen heavily on the magical town last night but the villagers had quickly done away with the snow on the streets making it easy for everyone to walk around. Nearly bursting from too many students was the Three Broomsticks where Harry caught a glimpse of red hair flash into it. Fleur continued to guide him through the street, intent on getting some shopping done first, most notably to buy herself a dress. Harry was cordially invited to the ministry's Christmas ball this year and Fleur already had her dress picked out.

Only a week away and it hardly yet seemed like Christmas to him. Rarely did he ever have good Christmas' thanks to his time with the Dursleys, but the last couple years had been rather nice. This year he had a feeling it would not be like the last. His mind was occupied on other things and getting gifts was not one of them. The whole of joy of Christmas seemed to have been sucked out of him this year. Knowing him well, Fleur declared to everyone that all of their presents to everyone was from the both of them, that way Harry didn't have to worry much about getting presents for each individual person.

He already of course had gotten Fleurs, Sirius', Gabbi's, Remus', and Mr. and Mrs. Delacours presents, but everyone else's would be from both he and Fleur. It took some edge off the holiday season, but not much.

After paying for the dress and Dobby transporting it back up to the castle, they continued their walk through the streets of the busy magical town. Everywhere he went, the villagers smiled at him and some walked up to shake his hand. The goblins he passed bowed low and even some of the aurors crossed their wands over their hearts in a sign of respect. He hoped never to get used to the sight and feeling of people showing him such reverence.

As they walked, Harry caught sight of someone watching them from the darker alleys, his gaze ever following them. When Harry would glance the watchers way, he disappeared into the darkness, only to reappear sometime later. Once, Harry caught a flash of green eyes in the dark, and long raven hair that swished behind him as he rushed away from eyesight.

"You see 'im to, no?" Fleur leaned into him and whispered as they walked. They came into view of the Three Broomsticks which was still crowded with students trying their best to obtain firewhiskey and other goods banned from them. Madame Rosmerta was well versed now in dealing with children of the school and easily denied them their goods.

Harry nodded his head and again scanned his surroundings but found no one in particular watching him, "He's been watching us for awhile."

"Should we alert the aurors?" Fleur asked with a hint of concern as her eyes immediately went in search of the rainbow cloaks of the various aurors who patrolled the town.

"Not yet. I'm curious as to who he is and if he will show himself more." Fleur looked back at him with much trepidation but didn't question him further in the matter. Instead she put on a bright smile as a young girl and her mother approached them. Fleur knelt down in the snow to match the girls height and took the purple flower that the girl offered her, a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"This eez very beautiful. What eez your name?" Fleur asked as she sniffed the flower.

"Alexandria." The girl responded, nervously wringing her small and delicate hands. Harry looked at the womans mother and offered a small smile. She mouthed a 'thank you' in return which Harry responded with a simple nod.

Harry then knelt down in the snow as well and the girl turned her head and looked back at him with innocent, large blue eyes. He flicked his hand and a blue colored rose formed in it. He handed it to the girl which she took with a hint of fear and excitement. Her embarrassment getting the better of her, she raced back behind her mothers legs who chuckled at her daughter. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Harry said as the mother guided her embarrassed daughter back into the crowded streets.

Both of them stood back to their feet and Fleur looked at him with an amused smile. "I should 'old on to you tightly. All ze women in ze world wish to be in my position."

Harry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You have nothing to fear, for any man would wish to be in my position as well." Fleur laughed at his words.

"'Ere, I think eet will look even better on you." She proffered the purple flower which Harry grasped by the stem. In a split-second, before either could react, he disappeared from sight with a small pop.


	40. Seizing Advantages

Fleur looked horrified at the place Harry had just been, ice began to settle in her blood and fear gripped her heart. Harry had vanished before her eyes and a numbness swiftly settled in. She stared in shock at her hand that had once held the purple flower. Soon, her eyes were searching the crowd for the young girl and her mother, but there were too many students moving in and out of her vision.

A panic began to build in her, "'Arry!" She shouted, knowing full well that she wouldn't hear his voice call out in response. The panic in her voice did however gather the attention of those around her.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked, rushing up to her after having heard her cry. Hannah was not far behind and Susan emerged with Daphne from a nearby coffee shop.

Tears began to streak down Fleur's face as the shock began to wear off and her friends rushed over to try and console her. Aimee was quickly on the scene and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What happened?" She asked in a soothing voice.

The crowds sudden attraction brought the aurors and goblins who began to look curiously in on what was happening. "'Arry was taken." She managed to say through her sobs.

–

"What do you mean he vanished?" Amelia shouted at her assistant who was given the unfortunate job of informing his boss that Harry Potter had disappeared from Hogsmeade. The assistant quickly rushed out of the room before papers and books were sent flying in all directions by the angry and worried witch. "Kingsley!"

The tall and dark auror appeared in the doorway quickly, "I have already assembled a team. "He said, already knowing the order he was about to be given.

She nodded her head in a response. "Find him, quickly." Kingsley made leave and a dozen other aurors who had all volunteered for this mission followed him out of the office. She began to frantically pace back and forth, ignoring the dozen letters that began to flutter outside her door. Her assistant was frantically trying to deal with them, but each time he answered one, another three came in.

Word had quickly spread of Harrys sudden disappearance. There was no point in trying to play it off like he had simply run away for some free time with his girlfriend. The fact that he had disappeared in front of his girlfriends eyes quickly squashed that potential story.

Fleurs recounting of Harrys disappearance caused them to go looking for the woman and her young daughter. It wasn't hard to find them, and it also wasn't hard to determine their innocence in the matter. The young girl had been given the purple flower Fleur talked about by a man wearing a dark hood. There was no real lead, no trace of the portkey could be found. Whoever made it was very good at what they did, and that scared her and everyone else greatly. Voldemort and Dumbledore were the only two she knew that had the possible ability to do such a thing.

Her door suddenly flung open and a very worried Cornelius Fudge raced in, his face green and pale at the same time. "How could this happen Amelia?" Fudge asked, rushing to the cabinet on the side of the room and taking out a bottle of whiskey. Amelia stayed silent and took the shot of whiskey the minister poured for her. "We're doomed without him!"

Amelia continued to stay silent, downing the shot quickly and taking another. For once, her mind and Cornelius' were one. She also couldn't see a way through this war without Harry. There wasn't a great amount of hope to begin with, she knew the odds of coming out of this war alive were slim. Now though, without Potter, the odds were impossible. He was the only thing that truly kept the enemies at bay. The only hope she could cling to now was that he was somewhere safe and would soon return, but something in her gut told her otherwise.

–

"My Lord!" A woman wearing a black cloak and a black mask to match came rushing into the tent. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort looked up from their places on opposite sides of the large tent they rested in. Over the last couple of days, neither had dared to take their eyes off the other for fear of being stabbed in the back. What occurred was a staring match, a game of wills, and neither blinked. Enemy had met enemy inside the tent, and neither wished to retreat from the small battle that occurred.

The battle was broken however at the voice of the young mercenary Death Eater, one of the few that had survived the last several weeks. "What is it?" Voldemort hissed, annoyed that someone had interrupted his game with the old wizard.

She glanced nervously at Dumbledore before turning back to her master, "People are saying Potter has disappeared, kidnapped even!"

Both Voldemort and Dumbledore glanced at one another with uncertainty. Voldemort then turned his red eyes back on his follower, "How did you come by this news?"

"It's spreading all over the country like wildfire m'lord. They say he vanished by the touch of a rose." The two older wizards sat in silence wondering what that meant. Dumbledore looked at his foe keenly and Voldemort merely shook his head.

"It was not I." He hissed out. Then his snake-like nostrils flared and a fiery light shown in his eyes when he realized that the only other wizard in this war who could kill Harry was sitting across from him. With Grindelwald seemingly vanished, Dumbledore was the only other person with a stake in this war. His yew wand was drawn in a flash, "You have tricked me old man!" Voldemort shouted, rushing to his feet.

Dumbledore drew his own wand quickly but only for defense. "I did nothing. This is news to me as well."

Voldemort was about to curse Dumbledore, but the sparkling blue of Dumbledore's eyes held his hand, his own wand slowly dropping to his side. Different thoughts began to race through both older wizards minds, Voldemort's on the possible destruction of Potter at the hands of another, and Dumbledore's at the thought of finally having a good chance to shape the world in his image."Who would take the brat besides us?" Voldemort suddenly asked.

Dumbledore only shrugged, "Does it matter?" A sadistic smile grew on each old mans faces as they realized what was before them. "Once this is over, I look forward to finally setting you to rest."

Voldemort laughed, "Long will I continue to haunt you professor." He then walked out of the tent, Dumbledore quickly on his heels. Both leaders looked to their encampment, one that now stretched far, almost to the horizon. They could no longer camp in Britain due to the amount of new followers they had undertaken and so had taken up residency in the far east of Russia.

As their various followers saw them emerge from the tent, they began to stand and looked excited at the prospect of doing something. "The time has come! We strike the heart of our foes tonight!" Dumbledore shouted, his wand pressed to his throat so that it carried across the whole encampment. Cries of joy and shouts of triumph sounded throughout the camp as the warriors began to prepare for battle, eager to wage war against a people without their leader.

It wasn't long before an army of a thousand vikings, dementors, Death Eaters, werewolves, and corrupted goblins were ready to fight. Their various commanders ran along up and down their files, making sure their soldiers were ready for war.

Dumbledore received a nod of approval from Harald who had a gleeful look about him. "Tonight, we will forever change the world!" Another sound of cheers echoed Dumbledore's cry. The goblins stamped their spears, the vikings banged their swords against their shields, the wizards and witches shot fireworks into the sky.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort began to chant in unison and a golden glow began to surround everyone in the camp. A blinding flash of light lit up the night sky and they all vanished from sight. Soon, they reappeared in Diagon Alley, their appearance was immediately spotted by several goblins and aurors who were patrolling the streets late at night. Most civilians and shopkeepers were already home due to the late hour.

The sudden appearance and overwhelming force quickly subdued the few defensive forces in the magical town. Voldemort and Dumbledore both helmed the army, marching for the main entrance of the British Ministry. At its doors they found several more aurors who grew wide-eyed at the force that approached them. Before any of them could react, they were torn to pieces by the quick work of Voldemort's wand. Dumbledore didn't bat an eye at the deadly effect of his allies spells.

Loud chimes began to ring through the streets of the alley and the ministry sending out a warning. The combined army of Dumbledore and Voldemort rushed into the ministrys atrium, and due to the hour of the night, it was mostly empty. Only a few stray workers were walking about and all stopped to stare, fear taking hold of their bodies. Again Voldemort raised his wand and a thundering strike lit up the atrium. Several men and women were immediately electrified, one of them falling to the ground lifeless, his bright red hair scorched and a muggle trinket falling from his grasp.

Several aurors began appearing all around the atrium, walking out of all kinds of doors and even some flashing in through the floos' in response to the warning call. The sheer size of the army quickly overwhelmed the initial response units however.

Voldemort and Dumbledore both began to laugh at how easy it was to storm the ministry, wondering why they hadn't done it before. Both old leaders made their ways to the golden elevators, their intent on finding and killing the minister and the director of magical law enforcement. Dumbledore stepped off at level three and Voldemort at level six. Their combined army stayed behind in the atrium to guard the entrance and repel any attacks against them.

Just as the two leaders ascended in the elevators, a golden light flashed throughout the atrium, forcing everyone to shield their eyes for a brief moment. When they reopened them, the combined goblin army of the Gringotts and Dimfoldur stood menacingly, their long spears held out before them, ready to march on their enemies.

Ragnok stood proudly next to Dimfold, his golden armor bright in the torchlight of the atrium. He drew his wicked steel blade and held it high above his head. "Our friends are in need! Great now is the hour to answer our call!" He brought his sword forward and urged his goblinfolk onward. "To battle and glory!" The goblins roared in response to their king and commander and charged the battlefield.

Werewolves took up speed first and headed straight for the goblin lines. The dementors, corrupted goblins, and vikings were not too far behind. A great clash echoed in the atrium and battle ensued all around the golden fountain. Arrows flung about and pierced their enemies, a mist spread through the lines and obscured everyones visions, creating a chaotic fight. The eery sounds of the dementors were heard as they found their prey and sucked out life from them.

Appearing behind the armies of Dumbledore and Voldemort from the floo networks came many of the aurors who had pledged to the cause of Harry Potter. They were led by Reaper who had taken up charge in Harrys stead. At the Ghosts side were SAS soldiers wearing all black and carrying muggle rifles, their weapons beginning to crack and snap and tear through the backs of their foes.

The sound of gunfire began to be all that was heard as the muggles in control of Dumbledore who also possessed such thunder weapons turned to face the SAS and fired back. Blood began to spray everywhere, and left and right man and beast fell. The werewolves punctured through the lines of the goblins, ripping, tearing, and biting their prey. The vikings followed their werewolf allies and hacked and slashed, and due to the chaotic nature of the battle, they found themselves at an advantage.

The giants who stood outside the atrium, once being too tall to enter, crashed in, their mighty clubs made of tree trunks carving a way inwards. They swung with all their might and took the aurors by surprise. One of giants smashed his club down on the gold fountain, flattening it in one blow. Screams and cries of pain echoed in the hall as many men and beast were felled in the bloody fight.

Voldemort sniffed the stale air of the third floor of the ministry. He hadn't been here since he was a young lad, curious to the inner-workings of the ministry. Still though, he knew the way well and walked silently and alone towards his goal. He passed several double doors that he knew led to a conference room, one used often by the minister to barter agreements with other ministries of the world. Already he had plans to turn that room into his throne room, Marie would sit upon a golden throne with him him next to her.

He continued walking down the hall and turned right to head down another hall where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was kept. He stepped around the corner and almost didn't have time to block the sudden flash of red that erupted in his face. He lowered his wand and looked at the enemies that stood before him.

Just kids, young and unproven interns. He smiled at them, and one of them bravely tried to send another spell. Voldemort merely stepped to the side and flicked his wand, the brave young man was skinned alive, a loud shriek sounding from his throat as immense pain wracked his body. His fellow comrades looked at their friend in horror, forgetting the monster before them.

Suddenly a flash of pale green came Voldemort's way and he was forced to dive to the side, slight fear taking over him. "Potter." Her murmured to himself, thinking this might be a trap. He never had seen the young boy resort to an unforgivable but he didn't think it out of his wheelhouse.

Voldemort raised his wand in a defensive manner, but then saw an older woman appear from behind her men. "Go back to the hell from whence you came!" Again a pale green flash flowed from her wand and Voldemort was forced to dodge it. Amelia stood proudly in front of her office, her black wand held before her, ready to kill, ready to die.

Voldemort again smiled, "Ahh, a welcome treat. The Director." He held his wand up, ready to cast and strike her down whenever he felt like it. Instead he stood stoically in the hallway. The young aurors who had surrounded Amelia looked at her with a mixture of uncertainty and fear, but their fear of the Dark Lord before them was of more concern.

"You will not get through me." Amelia responded defiantly, though in her heart and mind she hardly believed the words she spoke. As if picking up on her very thoughts, Voldemort laughed, his voice echoing off the halls.

"A proud warrior you are Amelia. A shame that you must die." Without any warning or movement from Voldemort, a sudden blast of wind slammed into the aurors and Amelia, sending them flying backwards. Then with a flick of his wand, Amelia was held frozen in mid-air, her arms at her side and her wand dropped to her feet.

Voldemort then flicked his wand again and dozens of black chains wrapped themselves tightly around the young aurors, causing them to drop their wands and cry out in pain as the chains squeezed tightly and began to burn their flesh.

Voldemort slowly approached Amelia who looked defiantly at him, not a trace of fear or surprise in her eyes. An admiration for the elder witch grew within him as he looked at her. He raised his wand and prodded her cheek with it, his head cocking to the side. It was rare for him to meet an opponent who didn't fear him. As if to answer his thoughts, the elder Bones spat in his face.

He wiped the spit off and shook his head somberly, "Such a shame to waste noble blood." He then flicked his wand again and the young aurors cried out in horror.

–

Dumbledore reached the sixth floor and a calmness overtook him. Many years had he patrolled these corridors, though it was under much different circumstances. Things had changed, he had changed, the world had changed. One thing though remained a constant, the Greater Good.

Forever it drove him, forever he looked to it to make the world a better place. The common people may not yet understand what the greater good meant, but soon they would. It started with the death of Harry Potter, something that maybe was or was not yet complete. Now though, he had a chance to accomplish one of his goals, the ultimate destruction of the ministry. After tonight, the English Ministry would be no more, and that was key to his ultimate goal.

He walked through the hallway and came to the double doors of the minsters office. With a flick of his wand, they were blown wide open and two aurors who stood guard behind them were blown away, hurt badly but still alive. Dumbledore walked into the room that usually had several secretaries and other assistants, but was at the moment clear of anyone. He stunned the two injured guards and walked across the room.

Again, with another flick of his wand, the doors to the minsters office were blown open. Dumbledore walked inside and found no one, not that he was expecting the minister to actually be here. He walked passed the ministers desk and grabbed a pinch of floo powder that was located just above the ministers private floo network. "Fudge residence!" Dumbledore shouted and was soon surrounded in a flash of green fire.

Dumbledore walked out of the floo and into a small den room. Pictures of several old Fudge ancestors hung on the walls. He walked into the kitchen and then into a hallway. The house was completely quiet and dark, no lights in it, save for the dull one Dumbledore allowed from the tip of his wand. He then found a staircase in the entrance hall and slowly began to walk up it.

As he ascended the stairs, one of the steps creaked loudly, being made of old wood. Dumbledore froze and stood still in the silence of the house. He began to hear a grumbled voice, but it wasn't answered by footsteps or anything of the like. Slowly, he began to continue up the stairs.

No sound was heard again as he reached the top landing of the two story town house. Upon reaching the landing, he glimpsed Big Ben out the window, its clock illuminated by lights in the dark of night. He ignored the rare sight and turned to the door where he heard the grumbling voice.

With his wand before him, he approached an old wooden door at the far end of the second floor landing. He slowly grasped the bronze knob and turned it. He pushed his shoulder into it and the door swung open. Before him he saw Fudge sleeping next to his wife, neither of them hearing him enter. A small smile escaped Dumbledore's lips at the sight.

–

Harry reappeared in-between two towering stone walls, a grass plain behind him, and a large and decorative castle gate before him. High on top of the hill in front of him was an old and destroyed castle that once was the home of many noble knights and lords. He looked about him, a slight breeze ran around him, and the cool winter air didn't affect him as much as it did in Scotland.

He looked to his hand which still held the purple flower. Curiously he hadn't noticed any magical trace coming from it, in fact he felt something familiar, something that he once knew but had long since forgotten. He placed the flower in his pocket for safe keeping and continued to look around.

The walls that were on either side of him towered high above. Whoever had built this castle was truly a magnificent architect and a commander. Her walls were built to last, thick and sturdy. The castle was built upon a towering hill that looked the surrounding areas. Only grass and other crop was to be seen for many miles on all sides. A muggle village was nested in the middle of many wheat fields, only visible from the ruins of the castle atop the hill.

Harry's eyes were naturally drawn to the ruined castle and he found his feet moving towards her still standing and splendid gates. The road he walked upon was of stone brick, carved to the perfection of Rome, the street wide and smooth for horses and men to travel a great many distance. As he approached the old gate, he began to notice more details.

The great wooden doors were in fact bronze, turned blue with age. They were carved expertly by masters in the art of metalworking. Medieval battles once only told by word of mouth showed upon this great castles gates. Amidst the battles he saw what appeared to be a wizard, his staff raised high above his head and a wave of energy rushing from it. Men fled from that wizard and near the bottom of the carvings, men bowed to him.

Whispers began to sound in Harry's ears, urging him to cross the gates. Quickly Harry drew his wands, and as soon as he had done so, the whispers ceased from his head. He looked around him, searching to find the culprit who spoke to him, but found no one near. Thinking nothing of the sudden voices, Harry stepped through the gate and his eyes widened with shock.

Where once was just a grass hill with the ruins of an old castle, now stood a grand keep, her stone walls still proudly standing, and her tower still guarded well. Upon the rooftops men with bows knocked arrows, awaiting approval to fire down upon the newcomer.

Leading up to the grand keep was a stone road and on either side were many shops and houses, people bustling through its streets. The sight reminded him greatly of Hogsmeade, except instead of wooden buildings, these were made of pure white stone and were decorated and carved as if the goblins themselves had built this city. Men stood guard upon the ramparts of the walls that traveled around the hill, walls he hadn't seen before entering the city. The guards wore thick plated steel and carried bows, broadswords, and shields. It was like he had walked back into the medieval times that he had learned about as a young boy.

When he entered the city, many looked at him with a hint of fear and curiosity. Mothers hid their children from him, ushering them back into their houses. The sounds of boots on stone was soon heard and Harry found himself confronted by several guards, their swords and spears pointed at him.

Harry kept his hands far away from his wands when he sheathed them, even though he was a wizard, he didn't trust his own speed to take all the guards out before being stabbed by one of them. "I'm simply a lost merchant." Harry said to them, but none responded.

One of the guards prodded Harry in the back with a long spear and urged him forward. Harry found himself being taken to the top of the hill where stood the large keep. He was escorted inside where the guards then shut the door behind them and continued prodding him forward. Harry had to blink several times to get used to the darkened hall, as opposed to the bright city he was just in.

As Harry approached, he noticed a man sitting in darkness on a wooden throne, two guards wearing black plate armor stood next to him. A fire was lit in the middle of the hall, but it provided little light for how vast this hall was. It towered many meters above him and was the width of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. A large window on the far side of the hall provided much of the light, but due to the position of the throne, it kept its keeper in shadow.

Harry was prodded forward until he was hit suddenly in the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel. "Long have I wished to meet the great Harry Potter." A cold raspy voice sounded through the hall. The shadowed man stood from his throne and took several steps down from the platform he was once on. His face began to show more clearly and Harry saw a man with long raven black hair and cold, desolate green eyes that showed with a power that was withering away.

"You were in Hogsmeade!" Harry exclaimed, recognizing the man at once. He took another step forward and his entire face was illuminated by the firelight. He was younger than his eyes gave him credit for. His skin was unblemished and youthful, his eyes though indeed old and waning of power, still held some semblance of strength. He looked not unlike Harry himself, but some differences were clear. Harry glowed with power, youth, and strength, his eyes bright and vibrant, where as this mans black hair was greying and his power decaying quickly.

The man smiled, "I have been a great many places." He began to walk around Harry, inspecting him as if one would a livestock soon to be slaughtered.

"What am I doing here?" Harry demanded from the man.

He simply chuckled and climbed the few steps back to his throne. "I have many stories to tell you. Do you not want to hear them?"

Harry was quickly growing frustrated with this kind of talk. He never dealt in riddles or half-truths, and disliked people that did so. They reminded him of Dumbledore, and he only found such people to be treacherous. "I have no time for your games!" Harry said. He stood abruptly and began to head for the keeps doors. Both guards crossed their spears in a threat to keep him from passing, but with a wave of his hand, both guards were sent flying into the opposite walls.

A loud laughter sounded from behind Harry which stopped him in his tracks, his hand pressed to the door ready to open it. "I offer you much wisdom young King. Wisdom I believe is what you seek more than anything."

Harry looked back at the shadow king, "And what wisdom do you speak of?"

"Such wise words cannot be spoken with a hostile guest." The king responded. Harry narrowed his eyes but was curios as to what the man had to say. After all, this king had gone at length to bring him here in the first place. He stepped back near the central fire and took warmth in it, waiting for the king on top the hill to speak.

"I know your enemies very well." Harrys eyes narrowed even further and a cold chill began to run down his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. "They were once acquaintances, allies, friends. I know them, and I can help you kill them." Harry then noticed the kings crown a symbol on it was familiar from a book he read in the Potter library. His eyes traveled further upwards and looked at the large single window and saw the same symbol again, the Deathly Hallows.

Harry pulled both his wands now realizing the situation he was in. The king quickly stood from his throne and he too pulled out two wands. He then descended the steps once again and his face was illuminated by the firelight. "I only seek vengeance." He said. "My vengeance is not on you."

"Snakes speak many lies." Harry responded, his wands trained carefully on his foe. He knew the stories of Grindelwald, the horrors this man had done under the cause of the Greater Good. The same cause Dumbledore was now acting under.

"Snakes can speak truths as well." Gellert said. He then sheathed both his wands and held his hands up in a sign of innocence which took Harry by surprise. "I will never lie to my heir."

Those words caught Harry completely off-guard and his arms fell to their sides. His heir? What did that mean? His thoughts began to race and Harry forcefully shook his own head to break his thoughts away from what Grindelwald said. He brought his wands back up to bear on the old wizard. Gellert continued with his words however, noticing the shock upon Harrys face. "You have much to learn young Harry."

"I am not your heir, we aren't even related!" Harry replied defiantly, though a hint of uncertainty crept into his voice. He knew little of his family history, but this he thought would be something he would have been told.

"You are correct." Gellert said, and Harry felt himself breath out a slight sigh of relief, only for that breath to be taken away. "But you are my heir."

Harrys wands faltered before him again and his arms began to grow heavy, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The one thing all great wizards know is that magic is mystical in her ways, always working in random, unpredictable thoughts. The more we study her, the more lost in her world we get."Grindelwald said as he took his seat back in his throne and looked at Harry with thoughtful green eyes.

Harry began to grow more frustrated with this situation. He cared little for what the dark wizard that had killed so many had to say to him. Harry flicked both his wands and watched as lightning poured from them. The blue streaks of energy lit up the hall, cackling and cracking as they bounced off the stone walls and hit everything in the room.

When the bright flash of blue light disappeared and only the firelight remained once again, Harry was shocked to see Grindelwald still sitting unharmed, an amused look upon his face. "Magic, she is a mysterious creature." Grindelwald said with a small chuckle.

Harry glanced back and forth at his wands and Grindelwald in a state of shock. "You are my heir, Harry Potter and so cannot harm me, just as I cannot harm you. Magic herself has seen fit to place us together in these times of war. We may not share blood, but the same magic you possess also flows through me, and I will not allow my heir to perish in the darkness of these times."


	41. Finishing the Fight

Harry looked on horrified at Grindelwald who sat on the wooden throne, an amused look on his face. Again he was shrouded in darkness as the great windows light caused him to be shadowed in the keeps hall. "Don't look so sad Potter, it's not all that bad." He said with a hollow chuckle. "If it makes you feel any better, I was hoping to kill you just a few months ago until I discovered our bond."

"How exactly is that supposed to make me feel better?" Hary asked with narrowed eyes. Grindelwald only shrugged in return. He held up a pale, slender hand and a beautiful young woman appeared from the side of the room. She wore very little and by the way Grindelwald's eyes lusted for her, he figured her lack of dress was by his orders. He whispered something into her ear and she responded by nodding and again left the room.

Standing behind Harry were knights in silver plated armor, designs of a sun with two spears crossed behind it on their breastplates. Each held a spear in one hand and a kite shield in the other. On their waists were longswords bejeweled to look like kings swords, showing off the wealth of the city they guarded. Around the hall as if out of the woodwork of the white stone keep came men and women dressed in the fashions of the late sixteenth century and Harry for a moment thought he had been sent back in time.

"Such a cruel twist of fate forced onto the both of us." Gellert said. He stood up from his throne and descended the steps and to stand in front of Harry. They were near the same height and the resemblance between them was uncanny. If Gellert had glasses, a more rounded chin, and shorter hair, he would have looked just like James Potter but with Lily's eyes.

"How exactly did you surmise our bond?" Harry asked, still skeptical of the situation. Most of him was screaming for it to not be true, but something deep within him knew Gellert was being honest. The feeling of being transported away by the flower came to the forefront of his mind. Now he understood what he had not recognized earlier. It was the feeling of home, like he was finally heading to his refuge to be with his own family. However, this was not the family he expected to find on the other end.

Gellert shrugged nonchalantly. "Honestly, I killed the Corners and performed a ritual to steal their magical blood to provide longer life to me." He said, openly admitting to the gruesome murder of a family as if it meant nothing. Flashbacks of the images of the bloody scene of the families death flooded into Harry's mind, which only furthered his anger at the situation.

Harry's wands were in his hands again in a flash and he sent two flame cutter curses at Grindelwald, but both just as they were about to connect, diverted away and smashed into the keeps walls. Several of the silver knights rushed forward but were immediately stopped when Gellert held up his hand. "A cruel twist indeed." Grindelwald said, smiling as he looked at the scorched impacts of the two spells.

"I will kill you for what you did to them!" Harry threatened, his hands beginning to glow blue as electricity began to crackle around them.

Grindelwald smiled, "You can try. Just as I will try and kill you, though I very much doubt either of us will succeed in the matter."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but the electricity in his hands pacified and his anger calmed for a moment. "What does me being your magical heir mean?" Harry asked, curiosity in the situation beginning to get the better of him. For now it seemed like he had to actually deal with the dark wizard and he wanted to know everything going on.

Grindelwald smiled, "When I performed the ritual, I was supposed to regain the same looks of my youth, but instead, as you can see, I look unfortunately much like you."

"A weaker and older version of me maybe." Harry replied.

Grindelwald narrowed his eyes, "A wiser version."

"So you look like me? So what? That hardly makes me your heir." Harry said, still not convinced.

"And the fact that your spells glance away from me isn't enough proof?" Gellert said with raised eyebrows. He circled around Harry and watched him carefully, sizing him up. "If it weren't, I can tell you that if you weren't my heir, you would never have even set foot into this hidden city. Magic has long protected her walls, and she has freely let you into them. Lastly and most obviously, you and I possess the very rare talent of using two wands at once."

Harry stood still and thought desperately for any hole in Grindelwald's logic. If the world were to learn of his bond with one of the most evil men in history, it would hurt his ability to lead in the future. Also, Harry didn't want to be linked to something so dark, so evil. Already he had been linked to Voldemort in a way, once possessing one of his horcruxes. He didn't wish to be bound to another dark wizard.

"Together we can defeat them. I know everything there is to now about young Riddle and the old fool Dumbledore." Gellert said, continuing his walk around Harry. "I can teach you as well. You have well developed your fighting ability with two wands, but you have not mastered it."

"I'm doing just fine." Harry snapped.

Gellert paused for a moment, stroking his chin. "Maybe. But just fine is not good enough and you know that to be true. I can teach you to be great, better than any wizard to ever have lived before you. A thousand years from now, the world will speak of you just as they now do Merlin."

"I have no such ambitions." Harry snapped again, though his tone was less hostile as his will began to bend to the older wizards train of thought. He was quickly seeing what this alliance could mean for all of Britain. It would be a deal with a devil, one that may cost his life later on, but if it meant taking down Dumbledore and Voldemort in the process, it may be worth it. His life was not as important as the rest of the worlds.

"Neither did Merlin. He wished to serve the common people, as you do now." Gellert looked at Harry's face, studying it, reading it like an open book. Harry's distrusting, unwanting nature was clear to see for him, but his steadfast attitude was beginning to waver, so Gellert pressed forward. "I may be the devil in your eyes, but sometimes a deal must be struck for the common good of the world."

Harry looked at Gellert's green eyes and though he saw pain and old age in them, he also saw a vibrancy that began to glow. "How can I strike a deal with someone I don't trust?"

"With a leap of faith, young prince." Gellert responded. With the word 'prince', a golden hew surrounded Harry, enveloping him fully. The entire hall was lit up in the golden light and Gellert was forced to shield his eyes momentarily. Soon, the light began to subside, and when Harry reappeared, his clothes had changed into silver armor. His shoulders were adorned with silver epaulets crafted to look like tigers, his breast plate was made to look like a mans hardened body, His legs were also covered in silver, his greaves decorated with a sun and two spears crossed behind it, the symbol of the old white city of Belogradchik. On his head sat a silver helmet, a plume of fiery red standing proud on top and only the slit of his green eyes could be seen.

When Harry reappeared in his silver armor, the guards who were stationed around the hall bowed low. "What did you do?" Harry asked, his voice hollow from behind the helm.

"I confirmed you as my heir and future lord of Belogradchik and all its lands." Gellert responded casually.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. He inspected his hands which now had thick silver guantlets on them. When he moves his body, he surprisingly found the armor to be very light and quite agile. If he were to look in the mirror, he figured he would look like a Spartan king, wearing silver armor instead of the bronze of the warrior Greeks of legend.

Gellert shrugged again and took a seat back in his throne. Harry's eyes were quickly averted to another throne which was now present next to Gellerts. "Well, if one of us does manage to kill the other, our people will at least still have a ruler."

"They can rule themselves." Harry said, ignoring the clapping of the nobles and citizens who had flooded into the keep to look upon their new prince. He had only the eyes and patience for the dark lord who now paraded as a kindly ruler.

Gellert only laughed, "You haven't met them and yet you are already dictating that they should be without ruling. Maybe they don't wish to be free?"

"Why wouldn't they want to govern themselves?"

"Do you not know yet? The weight of ruling? Crowns are heavy burdens, I know you feel this."

"But surely-" Harry began but was quickly cut off by Grindelwald.

"Surely they seek their freedoms?" Gellert shook his head. "They have their freedom. I leave them to have their families, farm their fields, keep their shops. That is freedom enough for the common man. Peace is what they really want and as long as I provide that, they are content to live their lives." Gellert then stood from his throne again, "Before you speak of your people, maybe you should meet them first."

Harry wanted to retort, saying that they weren't his people, that he wasn't a prince or Gellert's heir, but something held his tongue. It wasn't magic, at ;east he didn't think so, but his own mind that kept him from retorting on the situation. Something in him wanted this to be true, something hoped that he could benefit from all of this. A feeling of having a true family began to squirm into his mind, something he was desperately trying to bat away. Over and over he told himself that Sirius and Remus were his true family, but in neither situation was he their true heir, in blood or magic. Magic herself seemed to have placed him as the heir of Grindelwald, and no matter how bad of a man he was, magic had her ways, and Harry trusted in her to do right by him.

Gellert began to walk down the great keep halls, and the crowd that had formed around them parted. Harry found himself following absentmindedly, the people of the white city wishing him congratulations, and none to few young women already trying to showcase themselves before him.

As he walked however, his thoughts were entirely on the bizarre situation he now found himself in. Being one of history's darkest wizards heirs surely was not a common thing to have to work through. Especially when said dark wizard actually offered lands and a new people to govern and protect. He wanted nothing more than to see Grindelwald dead, his name lost to history, and Gellert wanted the same thing for him.

As he walked through the gathered crowd that had swarmed around him, he immediately began to feel a connection to them, as if these were his people. England had always been a funny and odd place to him. Never once had he felt like he fit in. Between his muggle family that oversaw his childhood and his mentor in Dumbledore in the magical world, Harry felt somewhat ostracized from it all.

Sure he had Fleur and Sirius and Remus and the rest of his friends, but he didn't have an identity. England wasn't much to him, he didn't identify with a country that tossed and turned, their faith in him constantly changing. The pain of second year when they all thought he was the future dark lord still cut deep. The way these people looked at him however was different. He wasn't a savior to them, he wasn't the chosen one. He was just a young boy, proclaimed to rule them when the time came, but they looked at him as if he were apart of their family, not some god.

Harry found himself engaging with the people, a natural connection with them beginning to form. He didn't notice Gellerts small smile that began to form. The nobles of the city introduced themselves, presenting their daughters and sons to him. He felt very much like the title given to him, a prince. All of them bowed low to him and called him 'your majesty.' Again he felt himself being sucked back in time, like he had walked into a world where knights and chivalry still existed.

He was broken from his conversations when the scantily clad servant broke through one of the doors and quickly rushed over to Gellert who had been speaking with an older gentlemen. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered something into Gellert's ear which Harry strained to try and hear.

"Your precious ministry is under attack. We must go." Harry felt his heart clench in his chest at those words. He cursed himself, his mind immediately beginning to think this was his fault. His presence of being gone surely had been noticed by all and Voldemort and Dumbledore had most likely taken advantage of it. Gellert quickly whispered something in her ear again and she raced off out of the hall.

"Now that you are officially my heir and the prince, you may apparate from here." Harry wasted no time upon hearing Gellerts words and disappeared from sight with not even the slightest of sounds. Many in the hall gasped and applauded the display of magic. They weren't used to such displays by wizards and seeing their new prince disappear without the slightest of sounds was something that would be talked about for a long time. Gellert quickly followed his heir once his guards and other knights had assembled around him.

–

"Surrender now!" Voldemort hissed out, raising his wand threateningly towards his enemies. "Or your minister will share the same fate as your Director Bones." He pulled a severed head from his black misty robes and threw it into the middle of the large atrium. Many of the ministry forces shouted out in anger and others could only stare in shock. Several of the ministry fighters threw up at the sight of their Department Head. Ragnok growled, seeing one of his few witch friends displayed in such a fashion.

Dumbledore appeared through the crowd of their combined forces that stood behind Voldemort and shoved Fudge forward who was bound in thick chains. He poked Fudge in the lower of his back to keep him from trying anything, then motioned for a nearby Death Eater whose long pale blonde hair showed from under his hood, to grab hold of Fudge.

The atrium was clearing of the smoke and mist of battle and the two sides faced one another, forming back up into ranks, taking a breather after the long and chaotic fight. Bodies of all kinds were laying out on the floor, men, goblins, werewolves, and giants alike. At Voldemort's and Dumbledore's side were still their forces, Harald stood with a sinister grin, blood still dripping from his large axe. Several of the remaining dementors swirled above them and the two remaining giants stood in the back. In total, their forces now outnumbered the goblin and ministry wizard army two to one.

Reaper stood at the lead with Ragnok whose golden armor was heavily battered and covered in blood and grime. Dimfold had been forced to the back for treatment, taking a bite from a werewolf early into the fight. "Your lives will be spared if you just put down all your weapons." Dumbledore called out to them.

The last SAS soldier who was still alive in the fight, his brothers taken by the speed of the werewolves and strength of the vikings, answered Dumbledore's words with a statement of his own. _Crack!_ The bullet from his rifle barely missed Dumbledore's head and instead it hit a werewolf behind him, taking its head off and spraying the old professor with blood. A second shot sounded but Dumbledore had already shielded himself from the muggles weapon, the bullet turning into just a misty spray as it connected with his shield.

"We will never bow to the likes of you!" Ragnok shouted out, his voice defiant, and the goblin forces that still remained standing bellowed out in deep voices, answering their kings words. Many of them were sporting wounds, haphazardly covered in strips of linen, but they still bravely fought on.

Dumbledore stepped forward, away from the army behind him, "You are beaten. You're outnumbered and have no hope of defeating us. Don't throw away your lives needlessly." Dumbledore pleaded to them. "Talk peace with me."

Ragnok looked to Reaper who gave only a small nod, but the look in Reapers eye alerted him to the true meaning of the nod. Ragnok walked forward and met Dumbledore in the middle of the open hall, having to step over the bodies of vikings and werewolves as he did so. He took off his golden helm and rested it in the crook of his arm, placing his shield on his back and just holding onto his spear. He dropped his voice to a whisper when he arrived in front of the older wizard, "I've never liked you Dumbledore."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the goblin king, "You don't have to like me, just not fight me."

Ragnok in that moment looked more tired than he had ever before in his long life. He glanced back behind him and looked at the amount of dead, the amount of suffering his people had gone through. Then his eyes went higher and saw his brothers that were still alive, all looking to him. Standing next to them were the wizards they had fought and died with them in this battle. His eyes latched onto Reapers for a moment and the two stared at one another.

Making up his mind, Ragnok clenched tightly onto his spear and made ready to thrust it upwards into Dumbledore's throat, knowing it would likely be the death of him as well. His action was held however when he heard a loud horn being blown, the sound echoing off the walls from behind the armies of Dumbledore and Voldemort. Ragnok could barely glimpse soldiers clad in decorative silver armor appearing in flashes of fire. In total there were only twenty of these silver knights, but the two at their front was what breathed new life into the fight.

Blazing green eyes from behind his silver helm alerted everyone to just who this newcomer was. Next to him was another wizard in equally splendid silver armor, but his eyes didn't glow with the same power as his friend. He too held two wands in either hand and together, with their knights behind them, they charged the battlefield. The silver knights threw javelins into the ranks of vikings, piercing many with practiced precision.

Suddenly Fawkes flashed in and grabbed the minister and disappeared before quickly reappearing above one of the silver warriors and flew ahead of him, turning into flames as he too raced into battle. The two silver clad wizards shouted out at once and four large and powerful spells slammed into the ranks of the surprised werewolves, vikings, and Death Eaters, blasting them to the side and creating a large hole in their lines.

Seeing his opportunity, Ragnok thrust his spear upwards and plunged it deep into Dumbledore's stomach causing the old wizard to gasp out in surprise. Albus flicked his wand and sent the goblin king flying back into his own kind who caught him. Dumbledore tasted blood in his mouth and he suddenly began to feel a coldness sweep through him. Fear began to grip his heart as he stared at the goblin and wizard army before him, charging into battle with renewed vigor. Quickly his ability to think was leaving him and all hope and strength left him. He closed his eyes and felt death rushing up to finally greet him, but it never did.

Voldemort screamed in frustration at his new enemies that began to tear a hole in his army. He knew immediately who they were and turned to face them, but when he didn't feel Dumbledore next to him, Voldemort glanced back and saw the old wizard impaled by a spear being charged down by the goblin and ministry armies. Turning completely from the two dual wielding wizards, Voldemort rushed to Dumbledore's aide, grabbing his arm and turning on the spot, abandoning his armies with a small pop.

Harry charged into battle at the helm of a wave of silver that crashed into black, the golden goblin army meeting them in the middle. Caught between the two armies, the black forces had no choice but to scramble and try and escape with their lives. It took little time for the already battered army of Dumbledore and Voldemort to be beaten and retreat completely from the ministry. Many were killed or captured in their attempts to escape, but still some did manage to evade death.

Harry caught a brief glimpse of long pale blonde hair rushing away with his son in front of him. Bellatrix also managed to escape with the Malfoy's along with many of the werewolves whose naturally fast speed helped them leave quickly. The vikings weren't so lucky and were cut down. Only a few managed to escape, but Hardrada was not among them. He was personally captured by Banshee who took great pleasure in her prize. The last two giants were cut down by Harry and Gellert who made short work of them.

When the smoke and dust had finally cleared, Harry got his first full glimpse of the destruction that had come to the ministry. The golden statue was fully destroyed, no piece of it remained. Bodies of all kinds were lying about. The goblins had rounded up the captured and held them at the end of their spears in the corner of the very large hall.

The early morning light began to show light through the entrance that was now only rubble. A deep fog began to seep into the building from the entrance, making the place look like dementors were currently infesting it. It added an eery atmosphere to the already horrific look of the place.

Harry wanted to throw up at what he saw. He had seen the horrors of war, what happened on a battlefield and what it looked like afterwards, but this was unlike anything he was used to. The sheer amount of dead was overwhelming. In some places there were piles of dead bodies where people had bravely tried to hold their ground, but lost the fight. Random body parts were thrown around the room and puddles of blood were impossible to not step in.

"You may wish to have nothing to do with me, but you and I can agree on one thing. This war needs to end soon, or we will all become casualties in it." Grindelwald said, stepping next to Harry and taking off his helm that was now covered in blood. Harry looked at him, the morning sun showing the old and wise eyes that came with living and leading for a long time.

Harry turned his attention back towards the atrium and looked on sadly as Ragnok cried over his fallen brothers, their bodies piled high before him. Wizards and witches who had taken up the call from around the world were laid out in rows, each with a sheet to cover their figures. Hundreds had died in this needless fight, and a sudden anger had taken over Harry.

He turned his wand on the old wizard, "Why did you take me? Why not approach me on better terms!" Harry shouted, both his wands pulled, one stabbing the gut of Gellert and the other under his throat. "If I wasn't thought dead, Dumbledore and Voldemort never would have attacked." Harry jerked his head towards the atrium, "All of these lives lost are on your shoulders."

Gellert swatted away the wand that was at his throat and his eyes darkened, "You forget your place Potter." He spat, his voice suddenly full of venom. "I have no wish to see you or your cause alive. The only thing I care for is the death of two men, no matter the cost."

"You will die before this war meets its conclusion." Harry growled.

"Maybe I will, but I will see my mission through first." Gellert responded. He then turned to the woman who was at his court earlier, now clad in silver armor. He whispered in her ear and upon the sound of a horn, the army of Belogradchik disappeared in a golden hew.

"Come to me in two days time. I will begin to teach you then." Gellert said. Before Harry could even refuse, Gellert disappeared in a flash of fire, a golden phoenix whisking him away from the British ministry. Fawkes who had perched himself on Harry's shoulder looked on in awe at the phoenix, a royal phoenix, the king of his kind.

" _I never knew."_ Fawkes said.

"Knew what my friend?" Harry asked his familiar.

" _That my king still lives. Bound to a dark lord no less, though if my king has bound himself to such a wizard, can he really be dark in nature?"_ Fawkes questioned. Harry thought about it for a moment, but was quickly taken by more urgent matters.

"Haunt, what are your orders?" Reaper asked, walking up to him with the rest of the Ghost squad behind him. Harry was glad to see the remaining members of his force still alive and well. Banshee had a cut above her right eye and Angel was being helped along by his brother, but they were healthy enough.

"The search for Voldemort's horcruxes is more crucial than ever. Find them so that we may soon end this war." The Ghosts bowed low to their leader before disappearing in wisps of black smoke. Harry again found himself looking on the battlefield, watching as the wounded were cared for, and the few that remained healthy rush back and forth, following the orders of their commanders. Ragnok approached him with an injured Dimfold, an eyepatch around the old goblins right eye.

"And where were you?" Ragnok asked, his voice low and hollow.

"Acquiring allies, against my will." Harry responded, a small smile cresting his lips. Dimfold looked at Harry and he began to laugh, his voice echoing across the expansive chamber. As if a great tide had turned, the hall turned merry as the weight of the dead left and victory of battle entered the minds of those still alive. Goblins began to chant as they continued to work on their wounded, singing in an old tongue in ancient and deep voices. Wizards began to cheer and shoot off fireworks into the sky, hugging one another, celebrating the victory and the honoring the sacrifices it took to secure such a win.

"We thought you dead." Ragnok said stepping to Harry's side. The three commanders watched the aftermath of the battle with keen eyes and small smiles. For the moment, they were safe, but this war was far from over. While both Dumbledore and Voldemort lived, this war would never end. Now Harry had to deal with Grindelwald, but that would be another war altogether, and one not fought with soldiers.

"I still draw breath. It will take more than this attack to be-." Harry's words were broken up by a contingent of goblins that approached, their heads bowed low, and upon a stretcher they carried a small shrouded abject.

Harry hesitantly stepped forward and pulled back the shroud and immediately recoiled at the sight. Amelia's head, her eyes glossed over and her mouth made out to scream, sat upon it. His eyes closed in sorrow and his hand absently placed the shroud back over her severed head. "Find the rest of her." He commanded the goblins. They bowed low and rushed off to search the battlefield, but they wouldn't find her until tomorrow when they began to scour the rest of the ministry's halls for cleanup.

"Who is our new ally?" Dimfold asked, looking back to where the silver knights had disappeared just moments ago.

"Not an ally, more of a necessary evil. Grindelwald." The old goblin kings looked at Harry with wide-eyes.

"You can't-"

Harry held up his hand to stop Dimfolds question. "Yes he is still alive. No I don't trust him. No, we will never do his bidding. I will find a way to kill him before this war is over."

"And why is he helping us?" Ragnok asked.

"I'm his magical heir and he wishes death upon two old wizards."

–

Olaf sat still in his dark cell, water dripping from the ceiling as a storm raged outside. He had a small barred window to look out on the world, but nothing more. Little food had been provided to him the last several weeks and his figure had begun to weaken. Whenever possible, he had taken to biting into the flesh of rats and other small critters that unfortunately wandered into his cage.

He cursed himself, his loyalty to a cause, his loyalty to his people, and the honor that bound him to act in foolish ways. When he was released by the Ghosts, given a second chance in the living world, he should have run, disappeared in a far off land. But no, his honor bound him to do the bidding of the young King Potter. That weakness caused him to find this cell in a foreign land.

The last several weeks had been miserable for him. Long had he searched for the old army that his father had once talked about. Germania had seen many wars, but two peoples had long battled for it, and one army had thought been lost for good, but was saved and bound by an old order of mystics. Their Eagle standard was supposedly lost forever, but it was only placed in another time, and still held by the might of the finest army the world had ever seen.

Olaf had foolishly gone in search of this army, expecting to persuade them in joining the cause of his new king. That, he now realized, was the worst idea he had ever had. They quickly placed him in prison and haven't once spoken to him since.

As he sat in his miserable, gloomy state, he didn't hear the sound of his jail cell being opened. "On your feet!" A guard said in a harsh tongue. Another guard walked over and forced Olaf to his feet, not waiting for a response. "The general wishes to speak with you."

Olaf, malnourished and weak from his days in captivity, could only nod in response. He was shoved out of his small cell and forced out into the open. For the first time since his capture, he laid eyes on the great fort. Tents a mile long surrounded him on either side, and surrounding the entire fort were wooden walls thirty feet high. Guards patrolled the walls, their eyes keen on the horizon.

He had little time to look on the sights, glancing at soldiers, some who wore steel plate armor over their chests and shoulders with leather skirts and steel greaves to protect their legs. Others simply wore chainmail and had fur coats, some coming from wolves, others bears. Each carried a thick rectangle shield and a javelin in their hands.

Olaf was led to a large tent that sat in the middle of the camp. Officers wearing leather armor that was decorated with gold leaf designs went in and out of it. On either side of the tent flap entrance were two soldiers who stood guard in black leather armor with purple cloaks. They held the flap open for Olaf to enter.

When he stepped into the tent, he found it to be quite warm, a fire burning in the corner. Several animal skin chairs were placed in front of it, and in the center of the large tent was a table with wooden figurines on it and a map of Europe. A wooden desk was off to the left and Olaf found a man wearing white leather armor with gold designs on it and a purple cloak around him. He sat still in his wooden chair behind the desk, watching Olaf intensely.

"Why did you come?"


	42. Finding Family

"You found it?" Harry asked redundantly as he took his seat at the long wooden table in the Room of Requirement. Around him were the rest of his close friends and advisors, but one person was missing, Amelia. The seat was empty and all glanced at it with sadness. Susan had been an absolute wreck the last several hours. The way she looked at him when he personally told her the news would forever be etched into his memory. The sheer anger, fear, and despair behind her eyes scared him, and he didn't blame her for being angry with him.

Harry felt awful, like he was responsible for what took place at the ministry. The sheer amount of death within that hall was staggering and Harry felt guilty for it all. He knew he wasn't to blame, Fleur, Sirius, and Remus had repeatedly told him so, but he still couldn't help but feel partially at fault. Guilt was something he would have to live with though, he was a leader in a time of war, and there would be more death before peace.

Right now, Ragnoks and Dimfolds goblins were concentrated in two places, inside the halls of Gringotts and others had taken up guarding the ministry while it still remained vulnerable to further assaults. The aurors were currently being regrouped, a total count of all those still able to fight being gathered in the ministry. Kingsley had been quickly elected as the new Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Moody came out of retirement to begin working full time again. They were two that had fought valiantly only half a day ago at the ministry, taking down several of Voldemort's inner circle between them. Moody walked away with another scar to add to his ever growing collection, a cutting curse slicing deep into his forehead by Bellatrix as she retreated from the fight.

Harry turned his gaze away from the empty seat and looked to the middle of the table where a wand sat, brown in color along with a dozen old runes that had been expertly carved into it. The handle was made of a soft black leather and overall, it looked rather ordinary, definitely not what he was expecting Gryffindor's wand to look like.

"We did. Voldemort had it hidden away and under guard." Remus responded. He had arrived back in England with Tonks only an hour after the battle at the ministry. Harry nodded his head and curiously looked at it, then turned his gaze to the wooden box the wand had arrived in.

It was a rich, dark color and etched with the same runes that were on the wand. Stamped onto the lid was the Gryffindor coat of arms. Inside the wand had sat on plush velvet and was well taken care of, only the wooden box settled with dust and worn down from age.

"What do the runes mean?" Harry asked, pointing his finger to them.

Both Tonks and Remus shrugged, "We can't read them, don't even know what language it's in, though it's clearly old."

Again Harry nodded, "Safe to touch?"

"We did, couldn't detect anything sinister from it. It's definitely not a horcrux." Tonks said.

Harry looked curiously at them, "Then why would Voldemort try and hide this? Seems odd..." He trailed off and absently reached for it. His fingers touched the soft black leather and a warmth rushed through him, something he had never felt before. It was like his insides had turned to fire.

He jerked his hand back as if burned from it and many looked at him with worry. "What is it?" Minerva asked quickly.

"I don't-" Harry stopped his sentence when the wand, all on its own, levitated to Harry's eye level and began rapidly spinning around in place. A wave of air pushed out from the wand in all directions, causing Fleur's hair next to Harry to whip violently backwards.

"What the hell did you do?" Sirius asked, standing up in surprise.

"Nothing!" Harry replied, standing up as well and taking a step back from the wand-gone-crazy. It continued to spin, moving quicker and quicker until it was just a blur. Then, in a split-second it stopped, its tip pointed directly at Harry and a golden spell shot from it. Taken completely by surprise, the golden spell slammed into Harry's chest sending him flying across the room and into the back wall.

He was immediately knocked unconscious by the blow and fell to the ground like a bag of bricks. Fleur shrieked and rushed to Harry's side while Sirius reached for the wand. Before his hand touched the wand however, a brilliantly flash of white light lit up the room and when everyone was no longer blinded, Sirius was also on the ground unconscious.

The wand then moved by itself, floating over to the unconscious Harry and sent another spell at him, this time red. Fleur tried to swat at the wand just as Sirius had done before but was thrown back by another flash of white. Her parents quickly rushed to her side while Remus tried to spell against the wand, which it simply turned in mid air to deflect his attacks with ease.

Again, the old wand turned to Harry and sent another spell, this time the spell as black as a shadow, and instead of hitting the chest, it connected with Harry's forehead. As soon as it sent off the black spell, the wand floated back to the table and placed itself back in the box from whence it came, Remus quickly shutting it.

"What the fuck did you do Remus?" Sebastien called angrily to the werewolf while checking on his daughter who was still slumped unconsciously next to Harry. Appoline was looking over Harry and checking for breathing.

"'Arry eez breathing, though it eez very light." She called to them.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey!" Minerva shouted, rushing quickly out of the Room of Requirement. Moody and Kingsley had immediately begun to go to work on the box, trying to figure out what kind of runes were on this thing, but they came up just as empty as the other two.

Remus looked at the box in shock, wondering what the hell had happened. None of the spells Tonks and himself had performed on it showed any signs of the wand being harmful or dark in nature, and he himself had touched the wand. He looked to Sirius, hearing his old friend cough and saw him helped up by Emmy.

He rubbed his chest, "What happened?" He asked groggily. Fleur wasn't far behind Sirius in waking up, but Harry's condition remained unchanged, his pulse faint and his breathing shallow.

"I'm not sure." Remus responded, still in shock. Tonks looked on the verge of tears as she looked over Harry, thinking that just maybe she might be responsible for the death of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Sirius, remembering where he was, abruptly stood up and rushed over to Harry, checking for breathing just as Appoline already had.

"H-Harry come on." He said over and over again. Fleur began to feel tears well up in her eyes as she clutched Harry's hand in desperation, willing him to wake up, but his skin felt colder than it ever had before. The blood was beginning to leave his face and his complexion was turning deathly pale.

Suddenly, Minerva emerged back through the door with Poppy just behind her. The mediwitch quickly rushed over to Harry and began studying his condition while asking questions as to what happened. "So he was hit by some spells?" Poppy asked somewhat skeptically. She had never seen someone in the condition Harry was in. None of her diagnostic spells came back with anything of use, the scans all over the place. Some said he was dead, the others said he was perfectly healthy. Whatever was happening was beyond anything she had ever dealt with before.

"We need to get him to St. Mungos." Poppy said, an urgency in her voice that caused even more concern on all those that looked on.

"I don't think that would be the best idea." Kingsley said, stepping closer to the group, Moody standing beside his auror friend.

Poppy looked ready to snap back, but Minerva spoke first. "He's right Poppy. We already learned what happens if Dumbledore or You-Know-Who knows that Harry is out of the fight. We can't risk that."

Poppy understood the full gravity of the situation and nodded, though she still didn't look happy about it. Sebastien voiced his idea for the situation they now found themselves in. "I have an old friend, he would be very discreet and is already a friend of Mr. Potters here."

"Can you trust him with this?" Sirius asked, understandably skeptical in light of the situation.

Sebastien nodded his head. "He would never betray a fellow member of his order."

–

"1...2...3!" Voldemort yanked upwards and removed the spear that had been lodged in Dumbledore's gut. Marie quickly began casting spell after spell to lessen the bleeding and try and close the gaping hole in the old wizard. Dumbledore at this point had completely passed out from the pain and was resting on a metal table Voldemort had conjured.

"Will he live?" Voldemort asked her, no worry in his voice, just curiosity. It was an odd and twisted world Riddle found himself in. Just a matter of months ago, he would have happily been the one to drive a spear through the ancient wizards stomach, but here he was trying to save him. It wasn't the end of the world if Dumbledore died, but it would make things more difficult if he did.

Marie looked up, her hands covered in blood from where she had tried to apply some pressure to the wound, "I'm not sure. We will have to wait and see. How many have come back?" She asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Riddle stood standing and poured all amounts of healing magic he knew, which frankly wasn't much. He never cared for that particular branch of magic, never really having use of it before now.

"Half." Riddle quietly responded, not wanting to be reminded of his most spectacular defeat at the hands of the boy. Half, only half of their combined forces remained, the rest were dead or captured. All of his giants and Dumbledore's as well were dead and Dumbledore's Viking King was captured or dead. He quickly had to deal with the vikings who wished to leave now that they had been defeated heavily in two major battles and lost their king. Several of the dissenters were displayed outside his tent with severed heads on pikes to show his power and absolute rule in this army.

The dementors were nearly entirely slain as well, only their leader and a small band of them remained. The werewolves remained healthy in number as well as the corrupted goblins under his control. His personal Death Eaters had been heavily battered while trying to escape and many of his inner circle had been killed. Now all that remained of the circle was Lucius, Bellatrix, and Dolohov.

Voldemort collapsed back as exhaustion began to take him. He found he didn't quite have the same stamina as his older body. Magic was more difficult to perform, especially with his golden hand instead of the one taken from him by Potter. Marie moved around to Riddles side, "I think it's time, Tom."

Riddle looked at her angrily, "I will never go to him!" He snapped at her for what felt like the millionth time today.

Unwavering, she continued to press, "You don't have the forces to fight Potter. Every day he is growing stronger. You're in need of an ally, especially if Dumbledore doesn't recover."

"I would sooner die than fall at that cretins feet." Voldemort responded darkly, threatening her with his eyes, but still she was never scared of him. She knew he would never lay a finger on her no matter how upset he got with her.

"You're too proud for your own good. It will be your death and all you have striven for will be for naught. All I have striven for will be for naught." This slightly pacified Voldemort for a moment as her words began to play around in his head. Death was his greatest fear, but death and never being remembered for what he accomplished seemed worse. Would he be okay vanishing from the world, his name only remembered as the dark lord slain by Harry Potter?

It didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that she was right, that he had to swallow his pride in this matter. "Send him a message, I will visit him soon." Voldemort then stood up, the exhaustion leaving him and he walked out of the makeshift infirmary to prepare.

–

Fudge sat in his office looking over the official report of the battle that had taken place just several stories below him. The building was still closed, bodies were still being removed, and the atrium was being used as a hospital of sorts for those too severely injured to safely transport to St. Mungo's.

He was already flooded with owls from ministers from around the globe wishing to know exactly what took place. Normally he would have one of his secretaries take care of such mail, but many had died in the attack, working late and caught in the initial crossfire. The biggest blow to the ministry as a whole was Mr. Weasley, one of the first lost in the battle.

Secretly though, Fudge was already looking to the benefits of the elder Weasley's death. Bill Weasley, a very bright wizard had immediately left his job with the goblins and come to work in the ministry, joining up with the aurors who were now in desperate need of more recruits, recruits that were going to be hard to find. Charlie Weasley, another brilliant wizard in his own right, was already in England, and though hadn't participated in the fight at the ministry, was joining up with his brother. Mr. Weasley was never a fighter, but his two boys were and he was glad to see them amidst the few that had put forth their names to join.

Percy was all that remained in the office outside his door, but he was already tasked with other things. Umbridge had been called in, pulled away from her useless position at Hogwarts and put to work with meandering tasks that she thought didn't fit her position or title. He didn't care, he just didn't want to do the work himself.

Fudge stood from behind his desk, sending the last owl off to the Minister of Sweden and sighed heavily. He lumbered over to the nearby fireplace and fingered the new golden chain that sat around his neck. A gift from an old wizard and one that scared him so. He could feel the magic pulsating in the necklace, tied to his blood and very life. A small diamond pendant rested on his bare chest, hidden underneath his robes. It glowed a soft blue and lightly vibrated, as if it were taking a breath every time he did so.

When Dumbledore had taken him hostage, he had with him three necklaces, one for his wife, another for him, and also one for his young daughter. Dumbledore threatened him, saying that they were charmed to kill his family and him if he disobeyed any commands from Albus. The diamond pendant on the necklace was charmed so that Dumbledore could hear and see everything Fudge did. He couldn't take a chance with his family and was forced to do Albus' bidding.

Right on time, his door opened and Reaper, clad in his black robes and black mask walked in. "Have a seat." Fudge gestured to the couch, and he too sat himself in a nearby chair. Reaper only moved further into the room but didn't sit.

"What can I do for you minister?" Reaper asked, his voice hollow behind his mask. He hadn't been expecting a call from him and was slightly on edge, especially after learning of Harry's condition only a few minutes ago.

"I was wondering where Harry was? Minerva refused to tell me." Fudge questioned, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He was a career politician and his whole life he had deceived many, though he was uncertain he could lie to a trained soldier, especially one as skilled as a Ghost. Sweat began to form on his brow when Reaper didn't immediately respond, but he was quickly relieved by the Ghosts next words.

"He is at his home relaxing after a hard fought battle. I can take a message to him if you would like?" Reaper replied evenly.

"I was really hoping to speak directly with him."

"Sorry, that's just not going to happen." Reaper replied coolly.

Fudge narrowed his eyes, "I am the minister!" He said, a slight anger beginning to build up in him. He wasn't used to being defied by someone so nonchalantly.

"He is Harry Potter." Reaper replied casually. "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Fudge stared at Reaper but found himself only being stared back by cold eyes from behind the black mask, the man not moving a muscle as he stood in the office. It was slightly unnerving the way the Ghost looked at him and Fudge thought better than to press further on the matter. "Did Harry say anything to you about who his new allies are?"

"Very little Minister." Reaper replied simply. The evasiveness of the Ghost was really stretching Fudge's already thin nerves. He had a mission to accomplish and he didn't want to even think of the outcome if he failed.

"And?" Fudge pressed.

"Only that they were Bulgarians. And obviously one was Grindelwald, sir."

"Grindelwald!" Fudges eyes went wide, not expecting to hear that old name. His goal was to confirm Harry's death, but that rumor had already been proven not true by his showing up at the fight. He wasn't specifically given new orders, but he knew the way Dumbledore worked. If he had lived through the fight, which is what he could gleam off the stories of it, then Dumbledore would expect news of Harry's whereabouts and who the new allies were. Grindelwald entering the fray, on Harry's side no less was not something he was expecting however.

"And do you know the location of Grindelwald and why he would ally with Potter?" Fudge questioned further.

"I think you overestimate my closeness with Harry Potter, sir. He tells me what I must know and nothing more."

"Right, right. Of course." Fudge said quickly. "Well, when he leaves his home, please tell him I wish to speak with him." Reaper bowed his head and left the office in silence. Slightly annoyed with the way that meeting went, Fudge began pacing back and forth, his hands locked behind his back. The fire glowed vibrantly, then abruptly turned a dark green and a face appeared in it.

Thinking it was Dumbledore, Fudge began spewing out greetings, stuttering over himself. "Silence!" The voice hissed from the fire and Fudge's eyes widened in fear when he saw the head of a bald man with slit red eyes and a forked tongue. "What news do you have for me?"

Fudge swallowed heavily before recanting everything he had just gleamed off of Reaper and the other reports of the aftermath and state of the ministry. Voldemort sat in silence, listening to everything the rat minister had to say to him. "Find the Ghosts headquarters. You have one day." The flames in the fire returned to their normal yellow as Voldemort's face disappeared.

Fudge collapsed back into the couch and placed a hand over his heart to feel its quickened beat. His mind continued to flash with images of his family and he willed himself to continue further down his road of doom for their sake.

–

Doctor Emry overlooked Harry who was still laying unconsciously on the bed that had been created for him within the Room of Requirement. He was deathly pale and barely had a pulse. Sitting diligently next to him was Fleur and Sirius who refused to move from his side, both of them holding his hands. Remus was not far away, pacing constantly back and forth and biting his nails nervously. He was the most scared of all, thinking he may have killed a young man he looked at as a nephew.

When Emry had gotten to the castle and began inspecting his new patient, he made everyone else leave the room. He would have made the other three leave as well, but he feared for his life by asking such a thing.

"Do you know what eez wrong with 'im?" Fleur asked hopefully, looking at him with desperation. Emry ignored her however and continued to wave his wand over the teenagers body, trying to figure out the cause for his state. He had never seen such a thing, and he had dealt with many strange cases before. The Longbottoms were his most recent patients and he was just beginning to explore the minds of wizards and witches, but the agony their brains were under was very much different than what Potter was going through.

For all he could tell, Potter's brain was perfectly healthy, and in fact, it was more active than ever. However, his entire body was on complete shutdown, barely operating at the minimum requirements to keep him alive. It was quite strange and though he already had some ideas as to treatment, he greatly doubted anything would work.

From what he could tell, and what he was told, a spell had indeed caused this state, one he had never seen or heard of before. And with Potter's brain still quite active, his only guess was that Harry was inside some kind of dream or trance, trapped within his brain.

"I can't do much for him right now." Doctor Emry said. "From what I can tell, he is in some kind of dream-like state."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean that only he can wake himself up. Whatever spell he was hit by, Harry will have to fight through it."

"And if he can't fight through it?" Remus asked, stopping his pacing to look at the doctor.

Emry's face saddened slightly and he looked at Harry, "Then I will do all I can for him." Silence descended harshly on the room, all knowing what Emry's words meant.

–

Harry woke up panting and was heavily covered in a thick layer of snow. Storm clouds were overhead and snow continued to fall down on him. He scrambled to his feet, brushing off the snow from his Hogwarts robes. He stopped suddenly and looked at his robes, wondering when exactly the last time he had worn the school robes was.

His mind began to search backwards trying to figure out exactly how he got here, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember anything. His mind was drawing a blank on everything, like a great veil was over his memories. Everything seemed familiar to him, but his mind was so blurry and he couldn't think straight. He blinked several times and when he looked up, he noticed a great castle that was heavily covered in the snow.

He stepped forward slightly, his feet sinking into the deep snow. The castle was greatly battered, caved in on some parts, and only rubble in others. A large tower still stood high, but part of its roof was missing. Something in his memory jogged and he remembered where he was, Hogwarts. Still something wasn't right to him, this wasn't the magical castle he remembered being his home for several years. It was once full of children and still stood powerful in the world. Now, it was desolate and a husk of its once former glory.

Harry cautiously approached it, making slow time in the deep snow as he moved towards the ruined castle. The large entrance doors were blown clean off and only scattered stones remained on the left wall. Snow had filled up partly into the hall, taking up space where allowed by the holes in the roof. As Harry walked into the entrance hall and found himself stepping on tattered rugs and scorched stone, he saw off to his right, a large set of wooden doors that were slightly open. A golden light showed itself from them and Harry found himself drawn to it.

Just as he touched the door, again he found himself remembering what this was, the Great Hall. As he pushed open the doors, memories of his sorting came flooding back into him. He naturally looked up to the ceiling half expecting to find the night sky, but instead he only found the wooden rafters with several holes where snow fell through.

His eyes began moving downwards and he found the four house banners, all of them tattered and blowing in a gentle breeze. When he took another step into the room, three of the four banners broke free from their holds and gently floated to the floor, only Slytherin's banner remained attached.

Harry saw at the far end of the hall at the staff table, the golden throne that many an old headmasters used to sit in. Seeing it once again brought memories of his second and third years and all it came with. Dumbledore and his benevolence, his kindness towards him. But then fourth year came, and all he found was destruction and madness in the old headmasters eyes. As he looked at the throne, he saw Dumbledore sitting there, calmly staring at his domain, his blue eyes watching calmly over his half-moon glasses.

He looked so calm, so powerful, so serene, and so real. Dumbledore looked at Harry and winked, before vanishing into a flurry of snow that floated softly to the ground. Harry blinked several times and strained harder to see Dumbledore, but found himself once again only staring at a golden throne.

Something compelled him to continue further into the Great Hall. When he reached the middle of the Hall, a great crash sounded from behind him and Harry turned abruptly, instinctually pulling both wands from their holsters. He found himself face to face with a basilisk, its ferocious yellow eyes staring at him intently. His mind flashed with memories of his fight with the basilisk in second year and the chamber it was kept in along with the master that controlled it.

The basilisk let out a shry shriek when its eyes did nothing to Harry, having expected its normal method of killing to slay the wizard. Harry was just as shocked to find himself not dead, but he didn't let his surprise get the better of him, keeping his eyes trained on the basilisk.

It lunged, its fangs a foot long snapped down at the air where Harry had once been. He rolled to the side and brought his wands to bear, snapping off spell after spell. Two silver spears embedded into the basilisks flesh and made it roar in pain. It tried to snap at Harry again but the wizard was much quicker. Having fought a basilisk once before, with just a sword no less, he knew now how to kill them effectively and decided to use the same tactic as last time, just with a bit more flash.

Harry used his Holly wand to lasso it with a flame whip, pulling its large head towards himself. He baited the snake into lunging at him again and when it did, Harry apparated away just in time, appearing above the basilisk. He called out for Gryffindor and the sword of his house appeared in flames above him, resting comfortably in his outstretched hand. Harry fell down at great speed and plunged the sword deep into the snakes brain, killing it instantly.

The snake wailed one last time before turning limp. Harry slid off of it and the sword disappeared immediately from his grasp. He wandlessly summoned his yew wand which he dropped when grabbing for the sword. Harry walked along the snake and studied it with some curiosity, his memory finding it to be the exact same basilisk he had killed three years ago, or a near replica of it at least.

As he studied the basilisk, his eyes caught on to the fact that its blood was acting strange. The basilisks blood trailed out of the Great Hall and began to ascend the grand stairs. He was compelled to follow where the blood led him and as if a river that defied gravity, it poured upwards and Harry walked alongside it.

Suddenly, the blood began to pool on the second floor and Harry looked around confused, wondering why it had so suddenly stopped. He didn't have long to contemplate the curious nature of the blood however when a large badger, bigger than any bear, broke through the second floor halls doorway, sending splinters everywhere. Harry was forced to cover himself momentarily and that proved costly as the badger didn't stop, sprinting through the basilisk blood as it charged for Harry.

As it ran through the blood, the badger grew in size, becoming at least three times the size of a bear, and thick green armor built itself around the crazed animal. The badger sprinted at Harry with great speed and hit him with its head, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Harry felt one of his ribs break, but he didn't let that slow him. The large badger charged again, intent on pinning its prey to the wall, but Harry was quick. He turned into a wisp of black smoke and reappeared behind the charging badger. Using his wands in quick succession, he tied the hind legs of the large badger with thick ropes then hit it with his most powerful stupefy.

The badger was unfazed by the stunning spell, it easily was deflected by the basilisk armor that had formed around it, and it quickly broke free of its bonds. Even more angered, it charged at Harry with even greater speed and forced Harry to jump over the railing of the staircase. He apparated in mid-air back to the second floor landing and this time began using more deadly means. He baited the badger to charge him once again, backing up several steps so that he was only a few paces from the wall.

The badger began to charge him once again, this time incensed that its prey had gotten away from it twice in a row. Harry sent one silver spear at the badger which connected with its forehead, hitting it squarely in the middle of its eyes, puncturing through the thick armor. He felt his arm vibrate with the power he put into that spell and it came out like a rocket. The badger continued to charge however and Harry then sent a cutting curse with the same power that hit its front legs, slicing them clean off. The badger fell to the ground with a crash and rolled until it rested just in front of Harry. He aimed both his wands at the badgers head and put it out of its misery with two strong blasting hexes.

Instead of the blood and gore he was expecting, the badger turned to ash which slowly began to float upwards. Harry looked at it oddly, wondering what had become of his foe, seeing if it was even really dead. He followed the trail of ash up the stairs and eventually found himself on the fifth floor where suddenly the ash turned into a large eagle and swooped down for Harry.

It was larger than any bird he had ever seen, larger than Buckbeak if that even classified as a bird. Its feathers were midnight black and it had a wicked curved beak. Upon its head was a ring of golden feathers that gave the appearance of a crown. Its yellow eyes reminded him of the basilisks, but still it had no effect on him.

Harry just barely got out of the way of its razor sharp talons and turned his wands on it. The eagle moved through the air with grace and beauty and easily dodged Harry's attacks. It made for another pass but found the human elusive. It let out a loud shriek in frustration, its cry echoing off the stone walls.

Harry found that he had to begin predicting the erratic movements of the great eagle, but the kingly bird was proving very smart, always changing direction at random and keeping to no pattern. The eagle dove for him again and Harry stepped to the right, but the eagle had predicted this and swooped in for the kill. Its sharp talons dug into Harry's side and picked him up into the air. Harry's arms were pinned to his side and the bird began to rise high into the castle, reaching the seventh floor. With every second in the birds grasp Harry found his breath leaving him, the eagle squeezing harder and harder.

Harry channeled all of his magic, not into his hands like normal, but through his arms and forced it outwards. A burst of white magic lit the castle and the eagle gave a squawk of surprise. Its grip on Harry loosened slightly, just enough for Harry to point his wand at its underbelly.

A red flash of light connected with the stomach of the eagle and a large hole was blown clean through it. With one last shriek, the eagle turned into dust and Harry now found himself falling down the middle of the grand staircases. He concentrated and apparated back to the seventh floor, landing on shaking legs.

He let out a sigh of relief, for a slight moment having briefly thought he might never make it out of the grasp of the eagle. "You were sloppy and slow." Harry turned abruptly at the voice, surprise taking him. He felt his heart catch in his throat and his tongue immediately went dry upon seeing what was before him.

A large lion, at least three times the size of a normal lion, sat in front of him, licking one of its paws and watching him with beady black eyes carefully. "Errr." Was all Harry could manage.

"I suppose you were good enough though." The lion continued in a deep voice. "You have an immense amount of power, though lack experience and the skill that comes with age." He stopped licking one of his paws and stood on all four, standing to full height. The lion towered above Harry on his four legs.

"Good enough?" Harry managed to ask, confusion written all over his face. The lion began to approach Harry slowly, its eyes never leaving Harry's. When it was close, Harry could hear it sniff two times heavily. It let out a deep breath and its entire demeanor changed, one from a very menacing and predatory look, to one of almost happiness.

"So the moment has finally come." The lion said. Harry caught a glimpse of its very large and sharp teeth.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly.

"I can smell my blood in you. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter."

"Potter?" The lion questioned, beginning to walk around Harry. It wasn't in a predatory manner however, instead the lion looked as if it were in deep thought. "I have never heard of a Potter. Are you related to Rowena?"

"Err, no? I don't think so. As far as I know, my descendants are from the Peverell family."

The lions eyes lit up with recognition at that moment. "Ah! My grandson, yes. I should have known. Diluted your blood is, but still strong enough to conquer my trials."

"Your trials? That's what this was?"

The lion looked at Harry like he was dumb, "Yes? What else would this have been. I worked hard on it you know. Rowena was always laughing at my attempts but I think I showed her."

"This...this isn't real?" Harry muttered to himself, looking around. All at once, his memories of his life beyond this world came back to him. Fleur, the war, everything. Suddenly he felt foolish for not immediately recognizing that this wasn't real.

"Maybe we should start with the basics boy. My name is Godric Gryffindor, or rather, I am an imitation of him created long ago."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "An imitation?"

"Yes, an imprint of sorts. I put part of myself into my wand so that I may guide my family further if need be."

Harry's eyes darkened, "You're a horcrux!"

The lions eyes darkened just as much as Harry's had, "No! I would never use such foul magic. Death never was something I wished to escape. No, I am just a well thought out charm, my memories and knowledge laced into the wand that you have activated."

"So it was your wand that has done this?"

"Your blood must be very diluted to catch on this slowly." Godric replied. "Yes, it was my wand. I couldn't let it fall into the hands of the undeserved. Only those of my blood who are also worthy of it, may use it. Which makes you a rare figure my boy. Truly you must be of some importance that my wand activated for you, and that you cold pass my trials."

"I am no more important than anyone else."

The lion laughed deeply, "So modest, how annoying. You're a Gryffindor, know who you are and your importance in the world and it will only make you stronger."

Harry shrugged, "That's not me, and that's not my way."

Godric nodded its large head and looked down upon Harry, "Maybe so. I can see that my wife's humility flows strong within you. Such a shame, ahh well."

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sometimes." Godric responded. "Please now dear Potter, take me away from my prison."

"But what will happen when I leave, if I can even leave?" Harry asked, not ready to just leave this place yet. He still had questions.

"I'll be able to speak with you through the wand of course. Hasn't your family told you anything? Surely this wand is still being given to the eldest son in the family as I instructed." Harry's eyes saddened for a moment at the word family and the lion immediately understood the look. For a lion, he could show empathy well. "I see our family has not had the greatest of times as of late. Well, that will change."

"Why do you keep saying family? I'm a Potter and we're only linked through an old family that no longer exists, the Peverells."

"You share my blood, no matter how little you are still my family. Magic is funny in her ways and it seems she has brought this wand to you and that you capable of restoring our house to its former glory."

Harry nodded his head and stood silently for a moment. "Okay, what-"

"Oh stop with the questions please. I'll answer them when I'm out of this hell." Godric cut him off.

"You created this."

"I did, I also never said that it was a good creation."

"You said you were proud of it."

"Just shut up and take me away, heir."

Harry stared confusedly at the lion, "I don't know how to."

"Wow my blood must be very diluted." Godric muttered. Harry was still finding it difficult to believe that this lion, a lion that could rip him apart in the blink of an eye, was talking with him, and that it was Godric Gryffindor no less.

"Do you know how to?" Harry asked, looking at the lion with raised eyebrows. Godric furrowed his bushy eyebrows and stared at the floor, pawing his other leg for a moment.

"Well, I er don't actually think I planned that far ahead." Harry let out a groan.

"Now I can blame my carelessness on him at least." Harry muttered under his breath. "So you have no idea how to get out of here?" The lion shook his head. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back to him. He thought through any spell he knew but came up empty. In a last ditch effort, he spoke to Fawkes through his mind and was surprised that a flash of fire appeared above his head.

"Wow a phoenix!" Godric said in a dismayed voice. "Wait, I know that phoenix. Fawkes?" The phoenix grabbed hold of Harry and flashed away without answering the words of the lion.

Harry suddenly woke up, his breathing heavy and his heart beating a mile a minute. His vision was blurry as he was readjusting to the light in the room and he saw two shapes standing over him. They mouthed words, but he heard nothing but murmurs. In his head however, he heard as clear as day the words of Godric, _"Fawkes my old friend!"_

" _Oh goddamnit!"_ Fawkes replied.


	43. Caesar

" _Shacked up with my heir eh?"_ Godric asked.

" _I see you haven't changed one bit."_ Fawkes snapped back.

" _After all these years you still can't have fun?"_ Godric laughed.

" _After all these years you still haven't developed a sense of decency?"_ Fawkes replied quickly.

"Will you both please shut up?" Harry asked, breaking up the two's bickering. He sat up in the bed, the sheets still around his chest, and his eyes rested on Fleur and Sirius who looked at him with startled expressions. He realized that he had said that out loud, talking to the two voices in his head. "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you." He directed at them.

This only served to make both Sirius and Fleur look at each other with concern towards him. "Who were you talking to? There's no one else here but us." Fleur asked, concern written clearly on her face.

" _Wow she is beautiful! I highly recommend adding her genes to our family, Potter."_ Godric said.

" _He already is. Get with the times you louse."_ Fawkes replied.

"Holy shit, shut up you two!" Harry snapped at them, aloud again. He already struggled with having to deal with Fawkes in his head, but now having two voices who clearly had little love for one another, was going to be difficult.

Both Fleur and Sirius looked slightly hurt at his words but they quickly hid that, instead a serious concern replaced the relief that were on their features. They looked to doctor Emry who stood slightly back, waving his wand at Harry and trying to diagnose if he was indeed fine. Seeing that they thought he might be an insane person coming out of whatever sleep he had been, Harry spoke to them."Sorry, Fawkes and Godric won't shut up." He forgot how crazy that might sound.

"Godric? As in..." Remus trailed off, stepping to the side of Harry's bed. All of them looked at Harry as if he were crazy and even a tear began to well up in Fleur's eye which only made Harry groan and roll his eyes.

" _The one and only!"_ Godric replied in Harry's head.

"Yes, as in Godric Gryffindor. My lineage seems to trace back directly to him and he now seems keen on annoying me." Harry said, doing his best to ignore the ongoing conversations in his head that was already working quickly to drive him insane.

" _Were you raised to talk about your elders like this? If I had been in your life, I would have beat you silly for talking about me in such a way!"_

" _You should have been beaten for your infidelity!"_ Fawkes replied, a clear anger in his voice. Harry successfully tuned them out, not wishing to go down that road with them. They were turned into just a small buzz that sat in the back of his mind as he focused on his surroundings.

Remus glanced nervously at Emry who only shrugged in response. Harry could see on all of their faces that they were having a hard time believing that he was talking to a wizard that had been dead for a thousand years. He helped himself to sit further up in the makeshift bed and the sheets fell down, revealing his bare arms and chest. His tattoos still remained on either breast, but it was the tattoo on his left breast that caught his notice.

Normally it was a tiger, Haunt, laying around waiting to be put to use. Instead, the tattoo had changed to the form of a lion, its mane large and black as midnight, and dark red eyes glowed from it, pulsating with each breath he took. Fleur and Sirius immediately caught notice of the change as well, "What happened to Haunt?" Sirius asked.

"I-I don't-" Harry started, but was cut off by the voice of Godric in his head. _"You have finally accepted your rightful place in my family. A lion you are, a lion you have always been."_

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ Great, deep sounding bells echoed throughout the castle and its grounds, different from the ones used to usher students to and from their classes. These were bells of true importance, not used in hundreds of years and long forgotten to the world. _"Ahh, long have I missed that sound."_ Godric said.

Out from the walls the ghosts that occupied the castle came floating in, their heads bowed low. They all carefully formed around Harry's bed and one stepped forward, away from the pack. Harry recognized him to be Sir Nicholas, the house ghost of Gryffindor. Fleur held fast her position by Harry's side, though he felt her hand clench more tightly to his. Sirius, Remus, and Emry backed off, moving to the side of the room and away from the party of ghosts."My Lord Potter, I knew it would be you from the moment we met." Sir Nicholas said.

"Err, what is he talking about?" Remus asked, looking to Harry who only shrugged in response.

Another of the ghosts stepped forward, this time a woman, the Grey Lady he knew her as, but he also knew her real name, Helena Ravenclaw. She curtsied and did something he had never seen or heard of her ever doing before, she smiled. "My Lord, welcome home."

Godric could read Harry's thoughts now that he was in his head. He could sense his uneasiness along with surprise and even a hint of hope. Memories of his childhood came flooding to the front, quickly followed by the emotions of being told he was a wizard and then being introduced to Hogwarts. In that moment, Godric understood who Harry really was, why he had no clue of his lineage and his potential claim to an old Lordship. A sadness crept through him, but it was quickly extinguished by a fire of raw anger and a desire for vengeance.

" _It is yours to do with what you will. Deny it, control it, pass it off to whomever you choose, the castle and all its secrets are yours, my son."_ Godric said, his tone completely changed from the teasing voice of earlier. Now he was more somber in nature and Harry felt a strength coming from him within his own mind that eased him, like he had a sturdy hand gently squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed, ignoring Fleur's protests. He touched the cold ground with his bare feet and noticed that it immediately warmed to keep him comfortable. As soon as he stood, all of the ghosts knelt down to one knee and Harry even saw Peeeves knee as well. "The castle and all she has is yours to command, you have but to issue the order." Sir Nicholas said. Harry was even more surprised to see the Bloody Baron beside Sir Nicholas, bowing as well, his ghostly rapier placed on the ground before him.

"Rise." Harry commanded, his voice firm and controlled, a strength in it that surprised the humans in the room. In that instant, Harry looked different from anytime before. He was once a boy thrust into a difficult situation, looked upon by those older to lead them through a great war, but he was still a boy. The Harry that stood before them now was changed. He had a glow about him, as if a thousand suns had descended from the skies and placed themselves within him. A mighty warmth swirled about him and the room choked with the magic that poured from him. His eyes were ablaze with light and they held the wisdom of a man that had seen many years upon this earth. However, as soon as the image had come, it fled and Harry returned to his normal boyish self, the magic around him receded and those of mortality could breath in his presence once more.

He turned to look back at Fleur who watched him with a slightly opened mouth and tears in her eye, not out of sadness, but out of happiness. Remus and Sirius looked upon Harry with awe, like they were truly seeing him for the first time in their lives. A compulsion hit them to bow, and they did as if they were in the presence of a great lord. Harry repeated his command to them and they rose to look upon Harry again, his eyes soft and kind as he looked at them.

The door to the Room of Requirement burst open and Minerva, along with the rest of those that were present just a few hours ago at the meeting, rushed in. "We heard bells! Is the castle under attack?" She asked in a state of panic, not noticing that Harry was standing up from his bed or the ghosts that surrounded him.

"We are currently safe, Headmistress." Harry said, drawing the attentions of all the newcomers to the room. He stood before them in only simple black trousers, his hair cut short as normal, the scar on his head almost invisible. No one would ever look to his forehead again, instead they would first see his eyes that constantly glowed green with the power of a hundred wizards.

"My Lord, if I may?" Emry bowed low when he made himself known. Doctor Emry's breath was taken away by what he witnessed before him. Harry Potter, the boy he had met only a little over a year ago was now something different altogether. He didn't know what compelled him to bow his head or call the young boy a 'Lord', but it felt right and his gut told him that Potter was truly something special.

Harry chuckled, his image breaking completely from the older, more lord-like figure, and returning to the boy he really was. "I won't have any of this bowing. I am still me."

" _Ugh, so very much like my wife."_ Godric murmured and Harry could almost feel Fawkes rolling his eyes.

Emry took that as a yes and began to perform diagnostic spells on Harry, muttering and grunting as he did so. Harry looked at the older doctor with raised eyebrows, "Anything interesting?"

The doctor looked at Harry like he was crazy, "Interesting? I can't make sense of any of this!"

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at him inquisitively. "How so?"

"Well, for one thing, none of my scans are working. Hell, I can't even tell if you're alive or not!"

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked, worry once again taking over her perfect features. She had grabbed Harry's arm and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his warmth again. In that little time where it was gone, she fully realized just how much she couldn't live without him.

"I mean what I say. All of the scans are fuzzy, like they can't tell if you're dead or alive, or something in-between. The other scans I've tried also come back with odd results, such as testing how healthy your magic is. My scans are either so off the charts that it's coming back negative, or you just don't have any magic anymore."

Harry heard several people gasp and for just a split second, he felt his own heart begin to beat quickly. "Where are my w-" He stopped when Sirius pulled his three wands from a pocket in his robe and handed them to Harry. "Thank you." Immediately upon contact with them, he breathed out a sigh in relief when he felt a familiar rush of warmth flow through his body.

Harry curiously glanced down to the lion that rested on his left breast and swished Godric's wand, thinking of the spell he wished to cast. With ease, as if water flowed from his hands and through his wand, a gigantic lion sprang to life from the tip and raced around the room looking for any threats to its master. It was completely solid and Flitwick who stood not far away gazed at it with wonder.

"That's...different." Sirius said, watching the lion prowl the room. The school ghosts watched as well with awed looks, the Bloody Baron a wide grin on his face. Peeves approached the lion but immediately ran back to the comfort of the other ghosts when the lion growled at him.

"It's joyous to have a true heir back in this castle. She has been suffering for many centuries, her magic slowly leaving her." Helena said. "The rest of the castle will want to be introduced to you of course and you have many other matters to attend to."

"Err, what matters?" Harry asked, not exactly liking the sound of having more tasks to add onto his already full plate of things to do.

"I will handle such tasks until the young lord has time to see them through, Lady Helena." Everyone looked to the lion in surprise, including Harry who wasn't expecting his patronus to be able to talk. Then it hit him that he hadn't heard Godric's voice in his head after casting the spell. He looked to his tattoo and found it missing from his skin.

"Of course my Lord." Helena bowed low and stepped back into the crowd of ghosts. They took several steps back as a group to make way for the large lion that approached the group of humans. "Who of you controls this school?"

Minerva hesitantly stepped forward, steeling her nerves to look upon the face of the large lion that towered above her. "I do, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and former Head of House Gryffindor."

Godric nodded his head, "Continue in your management of the school. I will see to the castles defenses with the help of my heir." Godric turned to Harry, "Cancel your spell, I wish to speak with you in private." Harry flicked his wand and the patronus of Godric disappeared from the room, leaving everyone but Harry in a state of shock.

" _I can see your mind, your memories. I see your enemies and all that you have accomplished before my time here. Truly remarkable you are and from your victories before this moment, I would be a very proud grandfather."_ Harry felt something lodge in his chest, something he had never felt before, but it felt good, it felt homely. _"Your fight is not finished however, and in these late hours, I will be here to help you through them."_

–

Rain poured from the sky, coming from dark clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see. Hundreds of witches and wizards were stretched across the various hills, clumped in groups and all gazing down sadly at the newly found graves. Harry stood next to Susan, dressed in a black suit. He had already put a spell over the burial sight to block the rain. In the middle of the group of people was a simple stone slab, the name Amelia Bones written on it, along with the words, _"Death is only a door."_

Susan cried heavily onto Harry's shoulder, clutching at him like he was the last person on earth. He stood stoically, an arm wrapped around her shoulder and letting her cry to her hearts content. She had quickly gotten over the quick spell of hating him for what happened to her aunt, realizing it was never his fault, even though he himself still partly blamed himself for her death.

His eyes scanned the horizon, watching the other funerals that were taking place all alongside the great valley they found themselves in. The Valley of Mourning, an apt name for it, Harry figured. Hundreds of gravestones littered the area, it being a popular sight for many wizards and witches from old families to be buried. One had to take but a few steps away to find the graves of many ancestors of the Longbottoms. Only the Peverells and the Potters had other gravesites away from this valley. Always independent from the normal ways of wizards they were and Harry could always smile at that fact.

Not too far away he caught a glimpse of bright red hair through the rain. Ginny stood beside her mother who was sat in a chair, her head bowed low as she continuously wept. The brothers stood on the other side of the grave as well as several work friends and other family that had gathered at the funeral of the Weasley patriarch. Harry felt a stab of sadness run through him in that moment as memories of events not long away went through his head.

Mr. Weasley had always been a father figure to him, one before Sirius or Remus had become them. The Weasley family in general was like a family to him despite his falling out with the youngest male. George, Charlie, and the twins had been friends to him these last couple years and even Ginny had started to escape her fanboy persona and become her own person around him. He was sad to have heard of Arthur's death at the ministry and wished he could ease the pain of their loss.

He turned his attentions back to the funeral at hand and continued to stand there, offering what little support he could to Susan. Many had come out to Amelia's funeral and Harry was thankful they could all be here. Slowly, one by one, people began to say their final goodbyes and leave the gravesite. Harry was one of the last to leave, only waiting for Hannah to escort Susan away and head home for the weekend to recover from her loss.

Seeing that the Weasleys were still there, Harry decided it would be a good time to pay his respects to Arthur. He descended the hill that Amelia was buried on and entered into the valley, passing by several other funerals as he did so. Many people looked at him as he walked by, but none said a word.

As he made his way to the Weasley grave, Bill was the first to notice his approach and stepped forward to greet him. Harry shook hands with him, then Charlie and the twins. Ginny and Ron kept their distance, standing by their mother who still hadn't noticed his presence. "Thank you for making it, Harry." Bill said. Harry nodded his head but didn't say a word, turning his attention to the gravestone.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Harry whispered to himself, hoping that maybe Arthur could hear him in some far off land, through shadow and cloud. He glanced at Mrs. Weasley and found her to be in a near catatonic state. She was no longer crying and instead, just looking straightforward, her eyes glassy and distant.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked Bill, jerking his head at Molly. After the incident involving her and Dumbledore was taken care of, she had remained quite passive, giving no reason to Harry to involve himself further in the matters of the Weasleys. Still though, he kept himself on guard around her just in case.

Bill glanced at his mum and then back to Harry, "She'll be fine. It's just been hard on her...hard on all of us."

"I'm sure." Harry responded, not sure what else to say in the matter.

"Well, we need to go, have training with Moody this afternoon." Charlie said, though he hardly looked ready to leave the area. About them all, Harry could see they were in deep pain. From his time with them he knew the family to be closely knit, and Arthur was the one that kept them altogether, especially after the events of just a year ago.

Harry nodded his head solemnly, "Good luck." Both Charlie and Bill went to help Molly to her feet and guided her away from the grave. He watched the rest of Weasleys follow the oldest sons away from the valley, disappearing from view behind another hill.

He stood by the grave all alone, the wind beginning to become more violent and the rain began to heavily pour down. He had stepped away from the wards placed over Amelia's grave and so now he was drenched from the rain. "A king always stands alone." Harry turned his head to the unfortunately familiar voice. Gellert approached him in a heavy black cloak, its hood drawn over his head to obscure his identity from prying eyes. Gellert looked over Harry's shoulder, "A friend of yours?"

"A father." Harry replied.

"Ahh." Gellert walked around Harry and looked at the name carved on the gravestone. "At least a father is not burying a son."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fetch you. We have much work to do."

–

Harry landed just outside the looming gates of Belogradchik, its great doors already swung open for him. The guards wearing their silver armor bowed for him as he walked through. Upon entering the main street where many shops and other houses were located, two loud trumpet blasts sounded throughout the entire city. The citizens looked to the gate and saw their new lord enter and they all bowed to him.

Gellert walked in just after Harry, "You can't tell me you don't love this power." He whispered into Harry's ear as he walked by him. Harry wanted to retort but found himself alone as Gellert had already started walking up the hill, talking and joking with his subjects as they all crowded around him as if he were loved by all. It was an odd sight to see, in great contrast to the horror stories he had heard of the man.

Harry began walking up the hill as well and quickly found himself surrounded just like he was used to in Diagon Alley. People were calling out to him, wishing to even just touch him in the hopes they would have good fortune for the action. He could see how someone would come to think themselves a god when people worshiped them like this. Gellert was thriving in the attention. In Harry's opinion he was making a fool of himself, but based off the laughter coming from those around him, Harry's opinion was quite foolish.

Many of the citizens cried out to him, some wanting him to visit the Inn and share a few drinks. Others wanted to fashion him in the latest designs of their people, which Harry figured were quite out of date, even moreso than the wizarding world. And the girls, they latched onto him like he was a great prize to be won and when harry actually thought about it, he probably was in their eyes. Unfortunately for them, he already had a queen of his heart, and no one could hope to replace her.

He continued to climb the mountain, fighting his way through the hordes of citizens as he went. Eventually he made it to the grand doors of the white keep that stood proudly on top the hill. He noticed high atop the tallest tower of the keep, a banner fluttered in the wind, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows embroidered in gold with a white background. The doors were carved from a black wood and they were infused with gold and silver designs depicting dragons and Holy Knights in combat. The silver guards opened the doors up for Harry and he was inside just shortly after Grindelwald had made it in himself.

The keep looked just like the last time he had been there, save for the great stone table that was placed in the middle. Gellert stood on one side of the table and two other men stood on the opposite. Both were clad in thick full plate armor, one colored black, the other silver. They looked something like out of Harry's muggle textbooks on the late middle ages in beginners school. As soon as he walked up to the table, the two knights placed their fists over their hearts and bowed their heads.

"Harry, these men are Sir Galdrey and Sir Mol, they are the senior knights of the realm and are in charge of the safety of the kingdom." Gellert introduced them.

Harry bowed his head to them. "A pleasure my Lords."

Both knights looked up at him with surprise, not expecting the courteousness of their new prince. "The pleasure is ours." Sir Mol said.

"Now, you are progressing quite quickly in your magic studies every day and have grown very strong. However, you won't be able to win this war by outfighting them on the battlefield, this war will be won with your head, through good, decisive strategy. That's what we will begin to teach you." Gellert said.

Harry glanced at the table and noticed that upon it was a sprawling map of Europe. On the map were iron pieces that were scattered around in different countries. Sir Mol caught his looks and explained, "We have put forth a bit of a testing scenario for you. As you can see here, Julius Caesar commands four legions in northern Gaul." He pointed to a cluster of iron pieces that were in modern France, shaped to look like Roman legionnaires.

He then pointed to many more figures that surrounded them, "The Gauls are much greater in number and have surrounded Caesar on three sides. How do you defeat an enemy that is well entrenched in the country they grew up in and outnumbers your forces?"

Harry studied the board for a moment. He knew little of Julius Caesar and the Roman Empire. He was a famous general turned dictator that was later stabbed by friends but that was the extent of his knowledge in the matter. Harry continued to look at the board, hoping to find some clever ruse to not only destroy the Gaul, but save as much of his men as possible as well. Not seeing anything, Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

Sir Galdrey slammed his fist down on the four legions in control of Caesar and they all turned to dust. "And that is what happens to a commander who is at a loss as to what to do. Forty thousand men gone in the blink of an eye because of the ineptness of a general." Immediately Harry was cowed by the wrath and sudden anger in the older knights voice. He was expected to lead a war, and he needed to know how to fight one, something both Dumbledore and Voldemort had experience in doing. These men were going to teach him to not stretch out blindly in the dark, but to plan long in advance and win the wars of the mind.

Sir Galdrey raised his fist from the table and the four legions returned from the dust. "You can learn a lot from the Romans. Good and bad, they did it all. There is a reason they conquered much of the world and there is a reason they lost all of it."

"Now look again." Sir Mol continued. Gellert waved his hand over the board and the pieces began to move. One of the Roman legionnaires moved north and attacked small villages, then defeated one of the Gaul tribes. At the same time, another legionnaire moved south and did the same while the two remaining legionnaires struck in the middle, creating a wide hole. "The Romans advantage was always their ability to strike hard and fast against forces that were ill-equipped. They were masters of the pitched battle, to the point they were unbeatable."

Sir Galdrey then took over, "Rome may have had less soldiers to call on, but they were very well armored and brought with them weapons of war, great siege engines that could topple fortified towns." Harry was beginning to lose these two knights point. Wars of a long time ago, especially wars between muggles hardly seemed relevant to the war he faced now.

Gellert seemed to sense his confusion and so took up the lesson. "Julius Caesar was a brilliant commander, not because he had the better soldiers, but because he could always envision a way to success. You and him are in a very similar position. You are both men of the people, have the will of an army and a great horde of people, and are feared by deadly foes, hidden and seen to you. Study him, learn from him, and maybe you won't share his final fate."

–

"So, tell me more of this, Harry Potter." General Artorius Scorni said, sitting down in his wooden chair. Behind him was an older man wearing tattered clothes. His face was painted blue in a rough design and to Olaf, he looked wild, like he had been in the woods away from humans longer than was healthy. His hair was thick and dark brown and had some leaves and sticks scattered throughout it. He looked like a feral beast and if it weren't for the stock still nature in the way he stood, Olaf would have thought him a strange animal.

In the wild mans hand was a plain brown staff that he lent heavily on. At the tip of the staff was a strange crystal that had a faint blue glow coming from it, the light pulsating soothingly outwards. Any time that Olaf said a word, the Roman General that sat across from him would translate to the older man in a harsh foreign tongue that he didn't quite recognize.

The tent they sat in was very cozy, a fireplace roaring off to the right bathing the room in flickering light. On the desk that separated him from the general was a large, finely made desk that had a map of the surrounding lands on it. The general had placed his sword on the desk beside it. Olaf looked at it and found it to be richer in design than any other sword he had ever seen carried by a mortal man. Potters sword was the exception, but Potter was also seemingly not mortal.

"Stories of him have passed through this land. They say he is a great warrior, born from Jupiter himself, sent to rid the land of a festering darkness. Tales of his exploits are great and I find myself increasingly wondering if any of them are indeed true." The general continued.

"I'm not sure about being born from a god, though he does hold himself as one. His mere presence in a room is suffocating, the power in his stature is truly something to behold. He walks like a wolf amongst sheep, acts like a Lord born of old, and fights like a demon tasked with destroying absolutely. I have never met one such as him." Olaf replied.

"You speak high praises, _viking_. Why? Pray tell your story, and how you became a party of Harry Potter." Olaf nodded and relaxed into his chair. A nearby servant brought a cup of wine for everyone in the tent and Olaf dove into his tale. He spoke of his father and the demise he found at the end of his axe from the word of a silver wizard. He told of his journey through the plains between death and life and his eventual resurrection. All that he had seen and heard of Potter he told to the Roman General, not skimping on any detail. He looked to recruit, not to dissuade by omitting truths.

Several times he caught the eye of the older, wild man, and several times he saw his eyes flash brilliantly in the fire, specks of gold and purple in them. The man was clearly of some kind of power, unknown to Olaf, but surely strong and wise despite his looks. As he wrapped up his stories and having answered many more questions from the general, the wild man moved for the first time.

He bent low and whispered into the Romans ear, and Olaf strained to hear, but heard nothing. The Roman listened intently, softly nodding in response to each word he spoke. Olaf could easily tell that this wild man held true power over the Roman general which made him even more curious as to who he was.

"I give you leave to walk my camp freely. We will speak more in the morning." The general finally said. Olaf stood up, knowing that he was dismissed, and bowed his head, leaving the tent. As he stepped out into the cold night air, he immediately began to further study his surroundings. The sounds of hammers echoed in the night, laughter and song came from nearby. He walked over to it, curious to see the life of these people.

He found many surrounding a campfire, men and women dancing and singing and drinking. It was not unlike his own people and he felt an immediate homely feel to it all. These small parties were scattered throughout thousands of tents that had been set up in a perfect square. High wooden walls surrounded the encampment and before the walls were deep trenches and hills to impede besiegers. Men with spears and bows walked along the walls, ever vigilant for an enemy long defeated.

The smell of food drew him and he immediately found himself hungry, not realizing how long he had gone without nourishment. He followed his nose and came upon a large tent, the largest in the entire encampment. There he found hundreds of tables where men dined, a long line at the far end where the soldiers grabbed whatever food was available to them.

Eager, Olaf walked towards the line and no one questioned him. He received a few odd glares, but it was clear everyone knew of him, and of their generals orders. Olaf grabbed what food he could and left the tent, eating as he walked since he didn't feel comfortable with all of the stares. His forefathers had talked of Roman legions and their great aptitude for killing. He had little love for them, and they the same for him, but old enemies didn't always remain that way. Olaf now looked to the future, having already envisioned a new place for his people in a grand empire that would one day span the globe.

A great flash lit up the night sky and Olaf looked up and was amazed at what he saw. Rain clouds, darker than the night sky, unleashed themselves onto the Earth, but no water fell into the camp. An invisible barrier of some kind blocked natures path. It was as if a dome had formed around the camp, protecting it from the world and it made Olaf wonder. He looked more closely at the tents and the soldiers within. The harsh language he heard wasn't something he didn't know, but was something he had forgotten, a lost language spoken by no one, save these people. It was Latin they spoke, and continued to speak and he began to put two and two together.

He had heard stories of these mystics, wizards of Germania and Brittania that were said to have great power, bending nature to their wills. The wild man was a mystic and a powerful one at that. To create something the likes of this would rival Potters power. His mind shifted back to when he had been caught searching the forest for this very encampment but never found it. One second he had been walking alone in a dark forest, the next he was hit over the head by the hilt of a sword, his consciousness leaving him.

"I see you have come to realize what this place is." A gruff and deep voice broke Olaf from his thoughts. He spun around to find the old, wild mystic standing before him, heavily leaning upon his staff, a crutch for an old man. A youthfulness still ran through the mans eyes, but his body looked ready to fail at any moment.

"I've never seen the likes of it before. I'm not sure even Potter could do this."

The old man smiled and ran a withered hand through his beard. "Harry Potter can do a great many things, I have heard." Olaf got the sense that he was talking to someone who knew a great many things, yet revealed little. The man coughed, his body shaking as he did so, but the corners of his lips were upturned like he had tried to chuckle but was too frail to do so.

"I am old and dying." He said, wiping his mouth of spit that had dribbled onto his chin. "I have not many days left and no sons or daughters to see them through with me. My time and my peoples time ends with me." Olaf stayed silently, listening to the man with his full attention. In fact, even if he wanted to walk away and leave the man to ramble by himself, he felt like he couldn't. It was as if a spell of some kind had descended onto him, locking him into place as he was so captivated by the purple and gold eyes that flashed in the lightning.

"I have been here many years, watching, guiding, and protecting these people. Soon I feel that privilege will fall to another. When you leave here, I wish to venture with you and meet this Harry Potter. I have heard and seen through my mind the wonders of the modern world, but never experienced them. I should wish to do so before my last day."

Olaf bowed his head for it seemed right in the moment. He felt that he was talking quietly with a great ruler that had served his people for many years. A benevolence and wonder was in the old mans eyes and Olaf would not refuse his last request. "I will take you to meet him. He would wish to meet you as well for you are very wise and full of harsh lessons."

The mystic smiled before coughing violently once more. "I look forward to it."


	44. Corrupted Kings

Daphne sat down in the Slytherin common room with her sister nearby. Tracy was also close, sitting on the floor beside the fire with a potions book in her lap. The three of them sat silently in the dark light, the fireplace barely burning just the way their house liked it. No longer did she have any reason to fear being a friend of Potters while in her house. After Draco and his bodyguards were expelled from the castle, the danger she faced was lessened greatly.

In fact, now it was like the supporters of Potter and his side came streaming out of the woodwork. Whether they were genuinely supporters of Harry and his cause or just wishing to end up on the winning side was yet to be seen. Still though, it made things much easier and safer for her and her friends.

A few of those in Slytherin still sided with their parents ideologies, embracing the Death Eater cause, especially since most of said parents were dead and their offspring wished for revenge. A silent war had begun within the house and their Head had remained either oblivious to it all, or just willing to turn a blind eye. It was more likely the latter, Slughorn wasn't the type who cared for the students, only himself. Each night there was some kind of attack, nothing harmful where it would attract the attention of the Headmistress, or worse, Harry Potter himself whom was feared above all.

These attacks were borderline pranks, but never were they funny, and almost always the Death Eater side ended up worse for wear. The attacks also stayed above the fourth year mark, which was wise since anything below would attract Harry's attention who made his intentions known that none younger should ever be involved in something as stupid as in-house fighting.

Each night, Daphne and Tracy planned their own attacks, with the help of the older years who sided with them. They were winning the fighting and soon, they expected absolute victory, having brought many of the DE supporters to their side.

Harry Potter was now truly one to be feared within the halls of Hogwarts. The very breath of his name sent a shiver down many peoples spines, but it wasn't necessarily out of fear, but reverence and awe of him. Among the students he was a legend, a god not to be messed with. Each morning they were reminded of Harry's prowess with magic when the Daily Prophet was delivered, spewing forth fantasies of his battles, true and fake alike.

When he walked through the castle, he was like a King, an entourage of soldiers followed him, all much older. Aurors, goblins, and centaurs all walked with him, talking and advising him in ways of the war. Even in matters of the ministry he was often being looked to, his place having risen higher than the minister himself.

Daphne noticed that with each day, a glow began to grow around him. It was like magic herself began to wrap converge around him, adorning him with a golden cloak of protection. He truly was the Chosen One in many peoples eyes. The prophesied one. To Daphne though, Harry was more than just the Chosen One, or a warrior, or a King. He was a friend and she loved him as one. Her love for him had pacified, knowing that he would never return the love she once had felt for him. Since then, she was able to move on, but she had a feeling no man would be like Harry.

Theo Knott walked in through the hidden entrance and took his place by Daphne on the couch in front of the fire. It was usual for the three fifth years and Astoria to be seen together, and if any Slytherin wished to get a message to Potter, they all knew who to go through.

Knott looked slightly disturbed, as if he had received an ill-fated message, having just come back from the owlery. He leaned over and spoke in a whisper, "Harry needs to know. Voldemort plans on meeting with someone." This immediately caught her attention and she sat upright.

"Who?" Daphne asked, matching Theo's whisper. Theo had become somewhat of a spy for Harry within the camp of the Death Eaters. His father was one of the last still alive in the inner circle, and Theo's father, Avery still believed his son true to the Death Eater cause. Theo of course had long turned from that cause and was willing to risk himself for Harry.

Theo shook his head, "My father doesn't even know. But it's someone that even Voldemort fears. He said that his master was actually trembling before he set out."

"Someone Voldemort fears?" Daphne asked skeptically. She may not know Voldemort, but she had heard many stories of him, none which involved him fearing anyone, save Dumbledore. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He took out a crumpled piece of parchment from his robe and handed it to her. Daphne read through the quickly scrabbled letter. Avery gave little details in it, just expressing that he was well and further asking about Theo's schooling. He also asked some general questions with the ongoings of the school and that if he sees Potter much. What grabbed her attention though was that Avery did talk of Voldemort setting out soon, and that he looked even more pale than usual, as if he was scared of something or someone.

"I'll get this to him." Daphne said finally. "Thank you." She put her book to the side and stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back." She addressed to her sister who barely even looked up from her book in acknowledgment.

Quickly, she left the Slytherin dorms and stepped out into the cool, dark dungeons. Always damp and cold with little light to see. She liked it this way, the dark, the slight rush of adrenaline that immediately enters your blood as soon as you walk into a place that isn't cozy and friendly. It was late at night and currently after hours, but no one would stop her if she was seen, so she didn't try and hide.

Along the way she passed Professor Flitwick who hardly even glanced in her direction. He noticed she had a crumpled slip of paper in her hand and didn't bother to say anything, instead, just continuing on his rounds of the castle.

Hogwarts was a completely different thing at night while the students rested. Without anyone walking its halls, it had a haunted feel to it. Thousands of people had walked them over the many years since the Founders. At night she got the sense that none of those before her ever truly left this place, that a part of each person that attended this school stayed here forever.

Continuing up the steps towards Potters room which was located on the seventh floor, she passed by a squad of goblins that were being addressed by their commander. The captain was barking orders in an foreign tongue and he looked up as Daphne passed by.

She couldn't help but shutter slightly when the large goblins beady black eyes focused on her. They were strange creatures she found. She had tried to talk with several of them, but the conversations were usual awkward and forced. Most of the goblins didn't speak any English which made things even more difficult. What was more odd about them was how quickly their persons would change if Harry or King Ragnok were in the room.

If it was just her, like now, walking alone in the castle at night, the goblins would watch her curiously, if not a little concernedly, as if they expected her to attack them in some way. However, if Harry were to be walking through the castle, the goblins would stand up straighter and bow their heads in respect. Some would draw their swords or brandish their spears in his presence. Truly they were a warrior culture and respected warriors above all other things.

Eventually she reached the top floor, and walked down the hall, passed the Room of Requirement which wasn't visible at the moment. She came to a door with two armored goblin guards standing outside of it. Upon seeing her, they stepped to the side and Daphne walked up and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for her to hear footsteps, closely followed by the sound of a bolt unlocking and the door opening. Harry stood in front of her with only a pair of shorts on, a firelight flickering across his chest. She quickly turned her head away and blushed a deep red, not expecting Harry to lack clothing, "Err, sorry. I-I just have...this." She held out the crumpled piece of paper for Harry to take. She may not have those feelings for him anymore, but their was no denying that Fleur was a very lucky woman.

"Sorry." Harry muttered sheepishly. "I half thought it would be Sirius. Its a bit late for you to be out, isn't it?" Harry asked, taking the piece of paper and beginning to unfurl it.

"Its from Theo." Daphne explained, still keeping her eyes averted and unable to calm her blush. Her words went unheard as Harry began to read the note.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Harry asked once he had finished with the letter.

Daphne shook her head and braved a glance at him, keeping her eyes focused on his bright green eyes that danced with light. "He only knows what is in that letter."

"Thanks for this." Harry said. He turned to leave but noticed that Daphne hesitated and was biting her lips as if nervous about something. "Is there anything else?" He asked, taking a step out of the room and towards Daphne.

"Er, no, no. Have a good night Harry." Her nervous attitude turned and she put on a wry smile. "I hope you got me a good present."

Harry chuckled. "I hope you will like it."

"I'm sure I will. Won't give me any clues as to what it is?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"That would ruin the surprise of Christmas if I did. What's my present?"

"Who said I even got you a present?" Daphne mocked. Harry pouted, his lower lip sticking out and his eyes widened to look like a small child. Daphne couldn't help but laugh at the look of the most fearsome wizard in the entire world. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Daphne finished, walking away from him and back down into the dorms.

As she began her descent down the grand staircase that was located in the heart of the castle, she began to hear muttering from nearby. Whispers came to her, carried by a breeze that flowed from nowhere. The quiet words surrounded her and she couldn't make anything out. One of the whispers suddenly became louder and she was then able to hear which direction it came from.

Curiosity took her and she found herself walking down the sixth floor hallway. It was dark, only a few torches lit the long hall up. Suits of armor decorated the walls as well as a few paintings of old, famous wizards that had once walked these halls while still students. Most of this hall was abandoned though, only the entrance to the astronomy tower was being used now.

She followed the louder voice to an abandoned classroom at the far end of the hall, and the voice was muddled by a large amount of whispers. She could tell that a group of people were having an argument of some kind, but as she strained her ear against the door, she couldn't hear what their words were.

Nothing came to her until a woman's voice was clear above all others, "We're not alone anymore." Daphne's eyes widened and she tried to quickly step away from the door, but she was too slow. Several of the house ghosts appeared, walking through the walls of the classroom and joining her in the hall.

"Well, we now don't have a choice but to tell him of this." Sir Nicholas said.

–

The room was dark, only the flickering of a few candles illuminated it. Pale stone walls were all around him and Voldemort sat solitary in the desolate room. It was as if he were in a tomb buried thousands of feet below the surface. In the middle was a stone slab where Dumbledore was resting, his breathing shallow and his skin paler than ever.

Riddle sat on an old rickety wooden stool that barely supported his weight. It was a far cry from the grandeur halls he envisioned himself in by this time, and it was far sight from the world he thought would exist. He sat next to the dying image of his oldest and most feared rival, but instead of celebrating his coming death, he was saddened and scared by it. With the coming death of Dumbledore, he would be forced into making deals he could never hope to take back.

He watched as the old wizards chest rose and fell, waiting for the moment it no longer moved. The healing he and his wife gave to Albus was not enough to sustain his life and bring him back from the land of shadow and disease. He was passing onto the next adventure and Riddle was mixed with his feelings for his.

With each passing moment, Voldemort found his hope of a better world leaving him. Only rage filled him now, rage towards the boy that constantly thwarted him. He was becoming desperate to beat his foe and was now looking to make a deal with the true devil. What the world would become, he didn't know, but he also didn't care, as long as Potter wasn't apart of it.

His forces were scattered and just beginning to be brought back to full power. Allies from around the globe were beginning to wain. He was drawing upon the last and least powerful soldiers he could muster. Potter would have a greater army, and he would be even more powerful than himself soon. He had to draw blood quickly, especially against Potter himself, and he only knew one way to do so. It would require walking into Hell.

Dumbledore choked, his last breath beginning to leave him. In his unending sleep, he gave out one last desperate attempt for air before suffocating. Voldemort watched the whole thing, offering no support to his old enemy. He looked on amused, yet saddened and angered at the passing.

"So goes the Light of the World." Voldemort said, his voice hollow in the enclosed burial tomb he sat in. Voldemort flicked his wand and a slab of thick stone hovered in the air before enclosing itself all around Dumbledore, molding itself to the old wizard. It shaped itself into the form of the dead wizard and created a sarcophagus that looked just like him.

The only thing Voldemort took from Albus was the Elder Wand. He felt the magic of the Hallow rush through his blood, the wand accepting him as its true owner. The power he felt was unreal, greater than anything he could have imagined and now he knew why Dumbledore was one of the most powerful men in the wizarding world. Just one second with this wand made him feel completely invincible.

Without a second thought, he waved the wand and transformed his golden hand back into the pale, bony hand he had before. The hand that Potter took from him was made whole and as he took the wand into it, he felt the familiarity of his power from before take hold. For a moment, he thought he could do without meeting the Grand Wizard, but he thought better of it. Potter was strong, even without the Elder wand, posing a challenge to Dumbledore when he was the master of it. Voldemort would still need help to fight the boy even with this new strength.

He waved the wand again, and his figure turned into black smoke that floated through the small cracks of the earth and he floated into the night sky. He dashed off through the air at great speed, flying across Germany and heading south to discuss allies with devils.

–

"Why wasn't this found earlier?" Harry asked, looking directly at Helena Ravenclaw who stood just beside him, her ghostly body standing in the table itself. Next to her was a diadem, beautiful and serene, glowing diamonds encrusted in silver with a large blue sapphire that pulsated with power. It was the long lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Flitwick sat on the other side of the table, staring at it with awe, his jaw dropped as he gazed at it with wonder and glee.

"No one asked me to retrieve it. Only after you became Lord of the castle did I wish to gift it to you." Helena responded. Inside the Room of Requirement was all of his normal advisors, save for Moody and Shacklebolt who were busy training the new auror recruits at the ministry. Daphne was the only newcomer to this group since it was she that had convinced Helena to show the horcrux to him. It didn't take as long as he thought it would to bring Daphne up to speed on the full situation of the horcruxes, and she took the news quite well.

They all sat around the table and looked intensely at the diadem. It was clear to all that some dark intent was upon the object and from the few diagnostic spells Remus had cast, it was clear this was indeed a hocrux.

"Destroy it." Harry commanded, standing up and making his leave from the room. Everyone watched him leave, not uttering a single word. Helena clearly looked distraught at the thought of her mothers heirloom being destroyed, but she was ready to obey her new master. It was clear to her that this diadem had been tainted beyond all repair, but she still had had some hope Harry might know a way to save it while purging the darkness within it.

He didn't wish to wait to watch the actual object be purged of its heresy. Instead he made his way outside the Room and began walking down the long seventh floor hallway. As he reached the far end, as if sensing his presence, a door appeared. It was made of pure gold and was bordered by red metal. The door swung open at once and Harry walked in. Two goblin guards who had been standing off to the side walked over and took their place in front of the door to guard it while Harry was inside.

Inside was a large room, roughly the same size of the Gryffindor common room. However, this wasn't a place for students to talk and study, but instead his new quarters. Godric had begun to show him the many secret rooms of the castle, places that not even Dumbledore ever could find. Within this large room was a library that reached to the ceiling. Hundreds of ancient textbooks, used by the Founders themselves and some even written by them, were kept in these bookshelves. He hadn't had too much time to go through many of them, but Godric had pointed out a couple that he should read as quickly as possible.

One of the books Godric had him read was a book that had compiled accounts of historical battles, fought by Romans, Greeks, and Persians. In this book were the thoughts and minds of the commanders of those battles, writing down why they made certain choices which led to victory on the battlefield. Combined with the training he was receiving from Grindelwald, and now this, he found his knowledge in warfare greatly increasing. To him, it was quickly becoming obvious that he couldn't win this war off the back of his raw power. And even if he could, many of his friends and family would die in the process. Out thinking Voldemort and Dumbledore had become his top priority.

All about the room were books and papers that had been set aside by Harry for studying, transforming this place into an office for himself. Fawkes had a perch by the simple desk he used that was stacked with various sheets of old spell designs. As soon as he walked in, he flicked his wand, and Godric leapt from it. He trotted around the room for a moment, stretching his muscles before laying down by the fire, the large lion completely blocking it.

"Have you fixed the wards?" The lion yawned, the power from it causing the very walls to vibrate.

"Yes, the wards are taken care of." Harry replied. Once he had taken control of the castle, he took control of the wards as well. Godric had shown him how to pour his own power into the wards, strengthening them. Moody, Shacklebolt, and Sirius had all try to break through the wards simultaneously, but none succeeded. It would take someone with a great amount of power to break through them now.

He tiredly set himself up in his chair and began to look over the stacks of papers that was before him. Reports of his entire forces had come in as well as many messages from foreign ministers wishing to speak with him. Try as he might to change this, Fudge was no longer the recipient of said messages and he was being burdened with them now. It was clear by all that Harry had taken up the ruling of the country despite Fudge still being the minister.

He placed the pile of letters into a bin which Fawkes flashed away with, delivering them to the ministry so that they could actually do their jobs. Such things he had no wish to deal with, and no time as well. His full attentions were on the war effort, placing groups of soldiers in certain locations and the handling of information passed to him from spies.

After the battle of the ministry, Harry found that his forces were nearly cut in half, but he was surprised to find that with each day, more and more people willingly signed up to fight with him. The goblins were nearly spent, Ragnok and Dimfold only having four-hundred soldiers between them that could fight. Harry himself only had around eight-hundred wizards willing to fight but he was finding replacements elsewhere. Dobby started a small militia of house elves who began to patrol certain locations and the centaurs of England had joined into their ranks.

In total he was looking at an army of around a thousand and a half. All he could hope for was that it would be enough. Voldemort and Dumbledore were surely gathering allies in one way or another and the fact that they had lost a lot of their own forces worried Harry greatly. Voldemort would surely resort to gathering allies he normally wouldn't have due to the desperation he was feeling. What these allies could potentially be scared Harry greatly. Inferi were the first thing he thought of, an army of undead was definitely something he wouldn't put passed Voldemort to create. Dumbledore also was bending the wills of muggles to fight with him which made it difficult for Harry to fight them since they were really innocent in all things.

The door to his room suddenly opened and he looked up to see Fleur enter. The guards knew to let her in when she wished since she often slept here as well. "I thought you should know eet was taken care of." Fleur said, walking up to him and sitting in his lap. His arms automatically went around her waiste and pulled her closer to him. He was hit by her perfume, the smell of lavender. He breathed it in and sighed contentedly. These times he had with her were becoming fewer and far between.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" He asked hopefully.

A smile played across her face and she stood up and then straddled his lap instead, giving Harry a very generous view of her chest. "Would you like me to?" She breathed out, her lips beginning to tug on his ear. She felt his soft lips begin to caress her neck and a shudder ran down her spine at his touch.

"Always." He responded quietly, his hands beginning to feverishly search her body.

"Do you forget that I am here?" Fleur jumped off his lap suddenly at the words. Harry let out a groan and began cursing at the large lion who, if an animal could, looked quite amused. "I had half a mind to watch to be honest."

" _That's disgusting, always been a foul prick."_ Harry heard in his head as Fawkes flashed into the room and landed on the lions head. Fawkes' talons must have dug into Godric because he let out a small roar and quickly stood up, attempting to swipe at the phoenix with his large paws, but missed wide as Fawkes danced around his head. The two continued at it for another minute, and Hedwig who had been resting on the nearby window sill, saw the game and decided to join. Both Fleur and Harry could only watch half-amused, half-annoyed as the birds played keep away from the lion.

As Godric tried to swipe at Hedwig, missing easily, his large paw came down wide and hit one of the wooden chairs, showering the room with splinters." Alright, enough!" Harry commanded finally. The three animals didn't seem to hear him so Harry snapped his wand and in a split-second, the lion had vanished.

" _Ahh! Let me at them, those pesky vermin!"_ Godric growled in his head.

Harry did his best to ignore the ensuing name-calling fight that took place between Fawkes and Godric. Hedwig seeing that the game was over, flew over to Fleur and landed softly on her shoulder. Fleur had been laughing the whole time and was trying to calm her giggles as she ran her slender hand through Hedwig's feathers.

"Sorry 'bout that." Harry said, a small grin on his own face.

"I can't imagine being around them all the time."

"It's a challenge." Harry replied. The sudden excitement over, he felt his eyes begin to close as exhaustion took hold of him. It had been just short of two full days since he had last slept. Granted, he didn't need much in the way of sleep, but going this long without any still took its toll.

Fleur noticed how tired he was, "Come, lets get you to bed." He knew he couldn't stay awake much longer and so pushed aside the papers on the desk and stood up. He flicked his wand and a nearby door swung open to reveal a small bedchamber he would use every now and then. Not bothering to take off his clothes, he simply collapsed onto the bed and promptly fell asleep. Fleur chuckled at his sorry state and slowly began to take off his shoes and clothes, then finally tucking him under the covers. She placed a soft kiss on his brow and left the room to head for the Ravenclaw dorm.

–

Olaf felt someone shake his shoulder violently. He had been sleeping deeply, having participated in some of the fun activities with the Roman soldiers after his brief talk with the mysterious mystic. He was surprised at the ease with which the Romans allowed him to join, and he quickly found himself the center of attention. His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes and he rubbed them harshly.

"The commander wishes to speak with you." A soldier said, taking a step away from the small cot that Olaf was sleeping in. His vision cleared just in time to see the Roman leave through the tent-flap. He felt a weight on his right arm and looked over to find a woman, very much nude and still fast asleep on his arm.

Slowly, he loosened his arm from under her petite figure and sat upright. He climbed out of the bed and began to throw on his clothes that lay scattered around the small tent. He gave one last look to the olive skinned woman in the bed before departing. The soldier waited for him dutifully outside and began to lead him through the camp. Many of the soldiers were already out and about, dressed in full armor, and going about their normal duties.

They made their way to the Generals tent near the center of the camp. The two guards stepped to the side to allow Olaf to pass through, his escort staying outside. Inside he found the general in his normal seat with the mystic standing just off to the side.

The general stood up upon Olaf's entrance and beckoned for him to sit. When Olaf had sat, so did the general. "I trust your evening was well?" Artorius asked. In truth, Olaf couldn't remember much of last night after he was invited to drink with the Romans. It must have been a good night for him to find a woman in his bed the next morning.

"It was pleasant general." Olaf replied evenly.

He smiled in response, slowly nodding his head. "Good, good." The general paused for a moment, as if in a last bit of deep thought. "I have decided on your request." Olaf sat with abated breath. This was what he was sent to do and he didn't wish to fail in his task. "I have decided not to go to war." Olaf felt his heart drop and made ready to protest. Seeing this, Artorius quickly continued, "I do not wish to see my people fight a war that is not theirs."

"But-" Olaf tried to interject but was quickly cut off by Artorius.

"But, as you learned last night, my friend will be traveling back with you. He will be of some use to your cause I'm sure. This is all the aide I can afford to give you." Olaf looked to the mystic and noticed that he actually looked like he had bathed for once. His beard was combed and braided, gold rings lopping through it. In fact, he almost looked Viking, save for the deep blue tattoos that criss-crossed his face, making him look like a banshee of the forest. His hair had a sheen about it that caught the light of the fireplace and his eyes shown with more life. He looked far changed from the old man Olaf had spoken with last night.

Still though, the man leaned heavily on his wooden staff and at that moment, he coughed violently. Gone was the image of a man that had many years left to live, and it was replaced by the same old mystic Olaf had met with yesterday. He seemed to age in a second, his cheeks sinking in and his skin began to shrivel slightly. The mystic lifted his staff and hit the end of it on the ground, the blue sapphire on the end flashed vibrantly for a small second. The mystic once again took on the appearance of his younger self and the old image he had a moment ago was gone.

Olaf knew better than to argue with the general and so didn't reply. "You may leave." The Roman commanded. He gestured with his right hand, and a servant who waited in the shadows of the tent appeared with a brown bag. "Here are the things on your person that we took when we captured you. Take them and leave." The servant tossed the bag onto Olaf's lap.

Olaf stood up and bowed his head. As he was about to step out of the tent, he heard the generals voice again, "If you ever enter my lands again, you won't find yourself spared twice." He threatened. Olaf stepped out of the tent without a word or a glance back.

The mystic walked out just behind him with the support of his staff. High above their heads the storm of last night continued to wage war across the lands, but still the magic that surrounded them protected the encampment. "Are you sure you wish to leave this?" Olaf asked, looking to the old man as they walked down the main road of the fort. Around them the citizens of this place gathered, watching them as they left.

"I have wished it for many years." He responded quietly. They approached the main gate of the fort, the great wooden doors swung open for them as the Roman soldiers that manned it pulled on a heavy iron crank. They stepped outside, continuing into the forest that lay beyond. The guards saluted them, or rather, they saluted the mystic as they passed through.

As soon as they had made it into the forest, the doors began to shut and when they did so, a boom echoed throughout the woods. Olaf noticed that as soon as the gate shut, all the sounds of the fort ceased to exist. He looked behind him and found that it had completely disappeared, as if it never existed in the first place. He looked to the mystic just to make sure he hadn't dreamed any of this up.

The heavy rain that managed to cut through the forest canopy began to pelt them, immediately causing Olaf to be miserable. "Harry Potter, when shall I meet him?" The mystic asked, unconcerned about the rain that began to soak through his cloak. He had pulled up a thick grey hood over his head to protect himself from nature.

Olaf began rummaging through the bag of his things and pulled out a small golden chain. "Soon, very soon." He held the chain up, "Hold onto this." He proffered the chain to the mystic who grasped it with one hand. "Fire!" Olaf shouted.

The two of them vanished from the forest without even the smallest of noises. They reappeared in the war room of Ghost castle. Reaper looked up startled, his wand trained on the newcomers. Olaf was holding tightly onto the mystic who almost fell over as the result of the magical travel. "Woah! Its just me!" He said quickly.

"Olaf?" He turned to the familiar voice and saw Harry standing in the doorway of the war room.

–

Fudge sat in his office nervously biting his fingers. It had been a week since Voldemort had given him his task of finding the location of the Ghost castle and still he hadn't gotten close to discovering the whereabouts of it. So aptly was the name, Ghost castle, to him it was just that, a ghost. Ireland, that was all he could get out of anyone he invited into his office.

After a few days, the Ghosts had all-together stopped answering his summons and Fudge feared that he had tipped them off as to his true purpose. All he could hope for now was some miracle, that either Voldemort wouldn't ever contact him again, forgetting that he was tasked with this mission, or that Voldemort no longer needed the information.

He knew Harry Potter was back from his Home, but the boy was still refusing his summons. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with Potter. "How does he think himself above me!" Fudge muttered bitterly to himself. "I'm the minister!" He hadn't left his office in the last two days and already had sent his family far out of England, to America where he hoped they would be out of reach of Voldemort just in case things went poorly here.

His office had been receiving less and less letters with each passing day and for awhile Fudge had wondered why. He thought that it was just a lull in his work and he was thankful for the time to focus on finding the whereabouts of Ghost castle. Not too long ago however he had learned that many people were going around him and instead asking Harry Potter on matters of state.

When he had learned of that, he nearly blew up his entire office in a state of rage. _A mere boy! To think himself above the minister!_ Fudge could never allow that. He now knew what Potter wanted, power, absolute control. He was no better than Voldemort or Dumbledore. Potter wished to usurp him as the minister. Fudge knew he couldn't let that happen, that he had to remain in control somehow and so he found his mind wondering down desperate paths.

He had little friends in the ministry, most of them being Potters friends and allies now. Even if a certain ministry member wasn't an ally of Potter, he would sooner betray Fudge than Potter. The boy was too powerful, the way they talked about him in the streets suggested he was Merlin incarnate, come to save them from the evils that plagued this world. He couldn't compete with him and so he had to look towards more unsavory places.

Voldemort was out of the question. The man, if he even was a man, was crazy and only wished power for himself. No, he had to look deeper then that. Men with a great amount of power also had a great amount of enemies, and whether Potter knew it or not, he does indeed have a great host of wizards and witches that wish to destroy his life.

The fire flashed bright green, taking Fudge by surprise. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart began to rapidly beat. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he found that it wasn't Voldemort's head waiting to speak with him. "Five million." The face said, not offering any other words.

Immediately Fudge understood who this man was. He had placed a bounty on Potters head and ran it through some black channels, hoping for some who wished to take the bait. This was the first fish and hopefully the last. "Deal." Fudge responded. Without another word, the man disappeared back into the fire and Fudge relaxed back into the couch.

A smile began to form on his face as his mind ran wild with a world where Potter, Voldemort, and Dumbledore didn't exist. Such a world would be his kingdom, a place where he could rule in absolute authority. He had only to wish it so, and the money to do it.

–

Tom Riddle walked through the heavy rain, the dark clouds blocking out any ray of sun. His cloak was battered by the high winds and heavy spray of rain that soaked him thoroughly. Anytime he felt the rain touch his pale flesh, it burned, as if it were acid trying to dissolve him. His bare feet walked upon the molten rock, its blackness caking his toes.

Just in front of him was a looming mountain that rose high into the sky, towering above the rain clouds that drenched him thoroughly. All around him was black rock made from the dried lava that was unleashed by the volcano that dominated this area. The fire mountain was old and hadn't been active in a thousand years, but in its time, it had destroyed much of the ancient world.

At its base, built into the side of the mountain using the materials around it was a great castle, built of pure, polished obsidian. Black walls and and a black keep towered high, reaching half-way up the mountain. Voldemort slowly walked across the jagged wasteland and approached the black keep.

It was a menacing sight to behold, even for him. Horror stories stretched across the world about this place and even he feared them. He feared them because he knew the stories to be true. The Great Sorcerer, the Wizard of Wizards, the Feared. He was the king of such a castle, and all the surrounding lands. One had to be very careful when entering them. Already he had had to battle two manticores and a flock of deranged hippogriffs just to get to the walls. Other beasts, all tainted by foul magic, roamed these lands, and he was thankful he didn't run into any of the truly horrifying creatures that plagues this rock.

Riddle also knew that this land wasn't always black and corrupt. Once long ago, it had been green and full of life, a kingdom that had commanded much respect and power. Even muggle Kings paid their respects to this land, but no longer. The master of this land was corrupted by darkness and fell into shadow, and over the many years was slowly forgotten to the world.

The black stone gate he walked up to slowly opened. Not a sound was made as the heavy doors swung wide. A thick, dark mist was all that Voldemort could see from the outside. He slowly walked into the ancient, corrupt kingdom, into the blackening mist that swallowed him whole. He could barely make out shapes in front of him. He used the Elder wand and held it before him. The mist fled from the power of the wand, rushing away and clearing Voldemort's vision.

Inside the curtain wall was a town made of obsidian as well, and completely abandoned. He had to walk several hundred more yards before reaching the main defensive walls of the castle. The inner walls were thick and tall and every twenty meters were large towers. The main castle gate was already open as if expecting him, and so he walked through carefully, his eyes always on the swivel and his wand held out before him.

He found himself in a small courtyard where the black keep loomed over him. It stood perfectly, as if it had been just carved yesterday. It was a magnificent piece of architecture and was definitely made by craftsmen whose ways had been lost to the world long ago.

As he approached the midnight black doors that secured the keep, they swung open ominously without sound, just as the other gates. He walked into the keep and found the entire palace to be made of obsidian as well. The black stone was perfectly polished so that he could see his own reflection in the stones. At the far end of the keep he saw a hooded figure sitting upon a black throne, his head bowed low and he seemingly didn't even notice his presence.

Voldemort carefully approached the figure, knowing just how dangerous this man was. He kept the Elder wand in hand, but he didn't dare point it in the direction of the King. With every step he took, he wished to turn back more and more. However, a force pushed against him that made him continue stepping forward.

"Why do you come?" The hooded figure asked in a raspy voice. He looked up, his face still completely shrouded in blackness, only the glimpse of two golden eyes shown in them. The voice echoed off the empty hall and sounded loud and hollow.

Voldemort immediately stopped upon hearing the words and averted his eyes, bowing his head. "I seek your help." Voldemort responded, wincing at his own weakness.

The hooded figure didn't say anything, simply staying quiet. Voldemort refused to look up out of fear of the wizard before him. Eventually, the hooded man spoke, "And why would I help you?" The hooded King cocked his head to the side, curiously studying the bowed wizard in front of him. It had been many years since he had last had a guest in his halls.

"Because the foe I face will turn on you once he is done with me." Voldemort responded, forcing himself to remain calm. Death was what he feared above everything else, and this place screamed a graveyard.

"The foe you face doesn't even know of me." The hooded King responded.

"The foe I face will one day know of you, and when he does, he won't stop until you are conquered."

The hooded man stared at Voldemort with his bright golden eyes. "You are weak. It is not my fault you cannot deal with this Potter." He spat.

Voldemort bit down on his tongue, keeping himself from replying with an insult. The man before him would smite him where he stood if he lashed out. "I will deal with him if he becomes a threat." The hooded man continued.

"Why then? By the time he becomes a threat to you, it will be too late. He will be the death of you. I know you've seen him, I know you know of him. He has come at last, the incarnation of a lost magic. His Throne awaits him whether he knows it or not and only you hold the Key to it." Voldemort replied quickly, finding some courage in his own words. "He will come for you, and he will slay you." Voldemort didn't wish to wait around any longer and so turned from the hooded figure and walked out briskly, his cloak swishing behind him, making him look like smoke. He made his plea, and that was all he could do. To stay further would only risk certain death.

The hooded man sat upon his throne, not moving. He was deep in thought as to his next course of action. Coming to a conclusion, he stood up abruptly, and upon dong so, the throne suddenly changed to gold and hovering above it, suspended in mid-air, was a beautiful sword. The hilt was made of solid gold with a golden dragon as its pommel. The blade was a glimmering steel-blue that radiated with non-existent light and upon its edge was the word, _Excalibur_.


	45. The First Knight

"Move left." Reaper called through his comms, ordering the second team through a wide door in the large manor they found themselves in. It was near pitch black in the countryside house and so quiet that he could only hear his own heartbeat. The house was without light and looked completely abandoned from the first glance, but he knew better. Banshee had long stalked this house and had reported that its owners frequented it.

The Ghosts broke off into two smaller teams as designed, two soldiers in each team. Reaper moved with Angel at his back, both heads on the swivel as they moved through the dark house. Shadows cascaded throughout the rooms where the bright full moon hit through a grand window in the front. He took a glance out the window and saw the view to be quite spectacular. The house was located on a tall grassy hill that overlooked the raging sea that beat against white cliffs.

"Room clear." Reaper heard through his headset. He knew team two had just finished looking through the kitchen, Demon and Banshee moving just as quickly as them. The two teams met in a large hallway where a wooden staircase ran up to the second floor. Silently the four of them made their way to the top.

Banshee had stalked this manor for a long time and had been the one who chose this time to attack. The owners were inside and were high priority targets for Harry. Alive is how he wanted them and alive is how they would bring them back to Ghost Castle.

The stairs, just like the rest of the house, were well made and didn't creak a single bit as they ascended them. Soon they came to the second floor landing and found it to be just as dark as the first floor. There were even fewer windows for the moonlight to stream in. "Vision." Reaper murmured into his mask. At once the eye-slits in the masks the Ghosts wore lit up green as their night vision activated, allowing them to see as if it were day.

Creeping along the wall, they made their way to a finely carved wooden door. Reaper slowly turned the brass knob and opened the door without noise. Inside they found what appeared to be an older couple sleeping peacefully in a large bed with velvet covers. The curtains on a nearby window were drawn to block out any light, but the Ghosts didn't care due to their masks.

"We have him." Reaper confirmed into his comms, talking with the man back at Ghost castle who listened to everything going on. Reaper pulled his wand from his sleeve and made ready to stun both figures but was suddenly stopped when the lights in the room abruptly turned on. His vision was obscured by the sudden light and he quickly made to turn off his night vision. Before he could so so, he felt a white hot pain pierce his shoulder and flew backwards, smashing into a wall.

He shook off the sudden pain and the darkness that tried to cloud his vision. All out war in the tiny room erupted as blasts of spell fire rocked the house. He heard the shrieking of a woman who sounded above all the spells and shouting. The man they were after emerged from a nearby closet, his wand rapidly spewing spell after spell at the Ghosts. The sound of popping is what caught Reapers attention however, and his blood ran cold for a moment.

"Grab him and go!" Reaper shouted into his comms. This proved trickier than any of them thought. The man was a very skilled dueler who had been clearly ready for their attack on his manor. He was wearing thick armor made of either basilisk hide or dragonscale. Most of their spells were bouncing harmlessly off of him, if they were so lucky to even hit him.

Reaper heard the front door crash down and the stream of boots enter into the house, as well as shouts. "Shit!" Demon said, a spell from the armored man hitting his chest and sending him through the window and out into the grassland below.

"King, we need you." Reaper quickly said, watching as Banshee was hit in the back of the thigh by a silver spear. She cried out in pain, spinning on the spot and sending a large blasting hex at the door behind her, connecting with a Death Eater who tried to rush into the room.

"On my way." He heard in his ear. A killing curse just missed his head, smashing into a vase nearby, shattering it completely. Angel was able to subdue the armored man after hitting him with a bone breaking hex in the shin followed by a blasting hex to the head which knocked the man out cold. With every second, more and more pops were heard as enemies joined into the battle. It was clear to the Ghosts that this mission had quickly gone south and that they were now desperate for any escape.

 _Crack!_ Reaper felt a smile form behind his mask. Their rescue had come. Another Death Eater showed himself in the doorway and Reaper quickly hit him with a cutting hex that tore the man almost in two. Blood sprayed onto the walls, making the place even more grim than it already was. Next to him, the woman continued to scream and she even attempted to use her wand, but a swift punch from Banshee knocked her out cold.

King landed in a grassy field only a few yards from the large manor where a battle was already ensuing. Quickly, he flicked both his hands and two wands appeared in them, one light, one dark. The golden mask that had been on the top of his head moved down and a black hood took its place, shrouding the rest of his head in darkness. King stood still, gathering his senses for a moment, his golden mask and green eyes the only thing that could be seen, the rest of him was just shadow.

A blue spell rushed towards him and King easily batted it away, sending it back at another Death Eater who raised his wand against him. The spell hit the Death Eater in the chest, sending flying back into shadow. King then quickly went to work, his wands a blur as spell after spell shot from them. He didn't have to worry about blocking anymore spells, easily being able to dodge whatever was sent at him.

He quickly dispatched the six Death Eaters that had been sent to guard the house. They were now lying on the grass, only one of them still alive, but King didn't have much hope for him to remain that way. A large gash in his side was spilling what was left of his blood and the wound couldn't be fixed, not even by himself.

Looking around, he saw a man lying nearby, his body covered in broken glass. King looked up and saw a shattered window where the man had fallen. Inside the house he could hear shouts and cries of pain as a ferocious battle ensued. He pointed his white wand forward and a giant lion leapt from it, rushing into the house. Shrieks of surprise and screams of agony were quickly heard afterwords.

King rushed over to the fallen Ghost and placed his hand on the mans chest. He muttered a few words under his breath. A golden glow surrounded his hand and the Ghost who was lying still, began to breath once more, gasping for breath. King didn't waste any more time and rushed into the large manor after the lion.

Spells were flying every direction as the Death Eaters tried to defend themselves against the large lion that bit heavily down on its prey without mercy. Limbs were torn left and right and a great manner of blood sprayed across the house. Where the lion went, death quickly followed.

King saw a Death Eater manage to dive out of the way of the lions menacing jaws, but he couldn't dodge King's aim. A large bolt of silver energy punctured the Death Eater's chest, blowing a two foot wide cavity right through him.

The lion snapped at another Death Eater who tried to climb the stairs and escape the beast, but was unable to go far. King's spell from his second wand hit him in the legs, severing one, while the lion closed in and ripped off the other leg as well as part of his chest. King was about to make his way up the stairs to deal with the rest of the Death Eaters who remained in the manor, but he turned abruptly and stepped out into the brisk cool air to face the new foes he sensed.

Rushing towards him were a swarm of dementors bringing with them an impenetrable mist. They let out a loud shriek to try and fear the wizard that stood before them. King sheathed both his wands and watched with amusement as the foul black-cloaked creatures charged him. As they got close, a loud roar shook the very foundations of the earth, causing the dementors to stop their assault only a few yards from the wizard who still stood without any fear.

The roar was soon followed by a crash and the sound of a man screaming. King watched as the large lion burst through the thin wooden wall of the second floor and leapt into the air at the dementors, still with a screaming Death Eater in its mouth. The dementors fled in terror at the new beast that had emerged onto the battlefield. The lion landed on the ground, dropped his now dead prey, and roared once more.

The sounds of the battle inside the manor subsided and King casually walked up to the lion who continued to eye the retreating dementors with a snarl. He placed a soothing hand on its side, rubbing the soft fur. Another several pops sounded from nearby, but King didn't looked perturbed, having expected them.

Rushing up to the house was a small squad of goblin soldiers and aurors. All looked at the lion with some uneasiness, but when they saw King step away from the beast and show himself, they ran up to him. King lowered his hood and took off the golden mask, showing his face to the newcomers.

"My Lord, we came as soon as we could." One of the aurors said, a fresh recruit from the auror academy who was rushed through training after the fighting at Beauxbatons.

Harry put on a smile, "You came just in time. We have two prisoners for transport, and as you can see, a number of dead." He looked around the grass and found it to be littered with the unfortunate souls who had to come up against him or Godric. The young auror was a veteran of the ministry fight and was now used to the carnage of battle. He nodded his head and immediately set to work.

Fawkes flashed into the sky at that moment, and without a word to Harry, he flew into the large manor to begin his search for any remaining horcruxes. The Slytherin Locket, the Hufflepuff Cup, the Riddle Diary, and the Diadem of Ravenclaw he knew to be horcruxes of Tom. Three of them were confirmed destroyed and he was still hoping for the Locket to be destroyed as well, but he wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore to hold on to it.

Another problem was that there was no telling how many Voldemort had made. It was already unheard of by anyone, including Fawkes, of someone making more than one horcrux, yet they had four confirmed ones. Moody, Flitwick, and Remus all banked on there being seven. Sirius, McGonagall, and Kingsley thought it would more likely be nine. Sebastien and Kingsley thought Riddle might go as far as to make thirteen of them which made Harry shudder. Could a man stay a man if he divided his soul so many times?

In all the books he had read on the subject of horcruxes, and all the knowledge his advisors had read, none could find all that much that pertained to the limit a man can split his soul. There was no knowing how much Voldemort made. Maybe he made one for every person he killed? Could that even be possible? These were the questions that plagued Harry's mind. He knew this war was coming to a close, Voldemort was running out of allies to draw upon, he only had his souls left. Harry knew the alliance with Dumbledore was a complete act of desperation on the part of the most feared wizard, and now that even when they combined, they had been defeated. Voldemort now didn't have any places to go for help, at least that's what Harry hoped for.

" _Sorry, nothing's here."_ Fawkes said into Harry's head.

" _Nothing? Are you sure?"_ Harry felt his heart sink. He had hoped Voldemort would give a horcrux to one of his last remaining inner circle members, and the man had put up a good fight, as well as having a force to quickly respond with. That got Harry thinking, why would Knot have been already prepared to fight this night? How could he know the Ghosts would attack?

" _Of course I'm sure you nitwit."_ Fawkes snapped back.

Harry ignored the birds snappy reply, being well used to his manner by now. "Reaper." He said through his comms. At that moment, Reaper came out of the house with an arm around Banshee, helping her to a goblin medic that was waiting nearby. Demon was already being tended to for his injuries sustained in the fighting and Harry was told he would pull through and be ready to fight again soon. The spell he learned from one of the books in Godric's study payed off tonight.

"Yes boss." Reaper replied after setting Banshee carefully down on the grass.

"Did you trip any wards?" Harry asked.

Reaper shook his head, "Our breakthrough was clean. They had no way of knowing we entered the grounds."

"So they guessed we would attack this night?"

"Or baited us into the attack." Angel responded, walking up to Harry. That gave Harry pause for a moment as he thought about that. It was possible that Voldemort hung Avery out to dry, to be attacked, but why? And why waste more of his dwindling men in the process? Nothing about this night was making sense. No horcrux, but still a protected house, and it was as if this house was protected just to be a ruse. Something was very off about this fight, but there was little he could do about it now.

Harry shook the thoughts from his head for now, "Have the goblins and aurors continue to search the house for anything. Come to me at once if you have anything."

The two Ghosts bowed their heads and walked away, stepping back into the manor. Harry saw far off in the distance a group of people begin to apparate onto the grounds, holding quills and cameras. Thinking it was a good time to depart, Harry snapped his wand, bringing Godric back under control, and Fawkes flashed away with him.

–

"I'm sorry about the wait, had something to take care of." Harry said after appearing in a large common room inside the Ghost castle. A fire was blazing in the corner and his guests sat in front of it. One he knew, the large viking who was currently looking at his sword in the firelight as if it were something he had never seen before. The person he didn't know, the mystic who had returned with Olaf, was sitting calmly, his arms folded into the sleeves of his brown robe and his odd staff lain across his lap.

"Do not worry." The old man said, standing up in the presence of Harry.

"Please sit." Harry replied with a polite smile, gesturing for the older man to sit once again. The mystic looked old, his beard had turned to grey and with his hood down, he had little hair up top. His skin was leathered and wrinkled, his face shrunken in as if diseased. The only thing that still yet had life were his eyes, purple with streaks of glowing gold. Harry could sense the power in the old mystic, and even though he could tell that power was beginning to waver, it was still quite strong.

Olaf remained standing, and when Harry moved closer, he quickly knelt to one knee, his sword point digging into the rug underneath him. His head was bowed, "My King, I am sorry I failed you."

Harry cocked his head to the side, unsure of which way Olaf had failed him. "I do not know what you think you have failed, but fear not, I do not place blame upon you." Harry said. Olaf looked up in surprise.

"But I was to bring you an army." Olaf responded with dismay. He was used to cruel masters, his fathers cruelty to be exact.

Harry only smiled at the viking who even on his knee, reached to Harry's chest. He sent a knowing glance at the older man, "And indeed you did."

Olaf looked slightly guilty at the mystic before speaking again. "But he is just one man."

Harry chuckled which made Olaf feel slightly foolish, as if he was apart of some punchline to a joke he didn't understand. Quickly, though, he was disarmed by the words of Harry. "One man is an army. One man can change the fate of a battle. One man can change the fate of the world. You have done your duty to me and I release you from the bond that once held you to me."

Olaf's face only grew grim at that statement. "I have nothing to go to. My people forsook me, my father killed me. My family quickly forgot me. I wish to stay here and fight for you, my King."

" _Ahh, your first pledge sword. I remember mine. A hearty fellow he was, only lasted six days sadly."_ Godric said in his head. _"With a warrior like Olaf, it would be rude to refuse his offer."_

Harry knew the intentions of Olaf and what he was wishing for. Harry nodded his head and raised his hand into the sky. He was expecting a flash of fire followed by the familiar grasp of Gryffindor's sword fitting into his palm. Instead, a bright light lit up the entire room, so bright that all those around had to shield their eyes.

Harry though, he could see into the heart of the light without problem. It didn't blind him, and in his grasp he felt a sturdy grip made of smooth leather. The light, as bright as a sun, faded away just as quickly as it had come. He gasped when he saw the longsword in his hand now. Gleaming blue-steel that danced with flames in the firelight. Its edges were razor sharp as if freshly sharpened. The hilt was made of solid gold, adding a perfect balance to the sword. Upon either end of the hilt were two glowing deep red rubies that pulsated with an ancient magic. The pummel was solid gold as well and was crafted into a dragon, its fierce jaws in an endless roar. What caught his attention however was the name, _Excalibur_ , etched into the blade.

The mystic had stood up to witness the wonder of the returning blade, something lost many millenia ago. His old visage disappeared in a second and he looked in wonder at the blade as if he were a mere, giddy boy. "So the stories are true." He gasped, his voice amazed and ecstatic at the same time.

Olaf continued to kneel on the ground, but Harry thought that more out of his inability to move because of the shock on his face, rather than still waiting for Harry to Knight him. He too was gazing in wonder at the legendary blade that rested in Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry looked just as shocked as the both of them and blinked several times, trying to find if his eyes were deceiving him. Hearing his unsure thoughts, Godric brought a reasoning voice, _"I should have known."_ He said.

" _And how could you have known?"_ Fawkes replied for Harry.

" _We've both been in his head long enough to know that Harry isn't of some common blood. He's powerful yes, but power doesn't equal royalty. No, Harry oozed royalty from the very beginning, an ancient kingship that had been long forgotten. The bloodline of Arthur has awoken once more."_

" _But-"_ Harry stammered in his head, unsure of what to make of this sudden notion that he truly was some king. Arthur? That was an old legend told to kids before they go to bed. It wasn't real, none of it was. Yet, here he stood, holding the fabled blade of Excalibur, and deep down in his heart, he felt Godric's words to be true. The Bloodline of Arthur has awoken once more. A warmth flowed into his veins like none other. He closed his eyes and took in the feeling that passed through him. It felt like a great weight was lifting from his shoulders and now his visions of the future were cleared. Avalon, he understood in that moment what that ancient Kingdom once was, and what it must become again. He now had a clear goal for the future of wizard-kind.

He looked down to see Olaf still on one knee and his head had once again bowed in respect for the true king that stood before him. Harry lowered Excalibur, somehow knowing what to do, and used the sharp tip to create a shallow cut on Olaf's cheek. A small amount of blood protruded from the cut, but Harry was amazed when he saw the cut quickly heal. "Arise, Olaf Kyrre, Son of Harald Hardrada, Lord of Norway. I make you my First Knight." Excalibur glowed a deep gold which moved from the hilt to the tip and then surrounded Olaf entirely. Olaf slowly rose and the gold mist that had surrounded him faded away. He was left standing, a wide grin on his face. Shining golden armor now covered him, plate armor with white chainmail underneath. On his head was a splendid golden helm with a red plume of feathers that rose upwards. His chestplate had a golden sun carved into it.

Harry grasped the muscular vikings armored forearm and embraced him. "Olaf the Righteous so you shall be known."

"I will not fail you, my King." Olaf responded, a wide grin still on his face. "To my dying breath, I will serve you."

"Ahh, truly remarkable!" The old mystic couldn't contain his excitement any longer and made himself known once more. "Olaf the Righteous, a truly deserved title, such a gift you have given me! Only a few hours ago I thought I would be witnessing a lie, a boy inept at leading men, but now I have found the King come again!"

Harry smiled at the older mystic, "I haven't quite gotten your name yet."

"Yes, yes, pardon my rudeness. I've dwelt with men that have known me for hundreds of years, little did I ever have to make an introduction. My name is Wyltt." The mystic bowed his head in respect.

Harry bowed his own head, returning the same respect. "Mr. Wyltt, it's a pleasure. Hundreds of years? You have lived quite a long life." Harry responded with raised eyebrows.

Wyltt chuckled, "Indeed I have, and I believe my looks give away the years. Yes, I have long walked this Earth and experienced many times and peoples, but I find myself soon passing into the next world to wander."

"And if you don't mind my asking, why have you chosen to come here?"

"The stories of you had reached my ears and I wished to know if they were true." His face burst into a jolly smile once again as if he were a kid in a candy shop. "I can safely say they were true. How marvelous it was to witness such an event. Truly amazing!" He paused for a moment and he became aware that he was getting lost in the moment and so continued on after clearing his voice. "I also wished to see the modern world. I had heard stories of its wonder and beauty and the advancements the muggles have made were apparently unlike anything before! Iron tubes floating in the sky sound quite ridiculous!"

Harry laughed at this point, "Iron tubes, yes. They do indeed exist. Airplanes is what they are called and they ferry muggles across thousands of miles of Earth. You will see one of them soon I'm sure. I was raised in the muggle world and would gladly be your guide of it."

"That would be very kind of you." Wyltt responded jovially.

Harry nodded his head, "Well Mr. Wyltt, I must leave you now. I'm sorry our initial meeting is so short. Olaf can show you to a free room we have in the castle for guests."

Wyltt bowed his head low, "You honor me with even this short of a presence your majesty. I am an old man and require much rest anyways."

Harry smiled, "I will see you again in the morning." Wyltt nodded his head and left with Olaf leading him with his arm looped around Wyltt's arm, guiding him through the castle towards his new chambers.

–

Due to the ministry still undergoing repairs, and the fact that many had died within its halls not long ago, the annual Christmas Eve Ball the ministry threw every year was moved to Hogwarts. Because of this, many of the older students were allowed to attend the festivities.

The castle was bedecked head to toe in decorations. It already had the snowfall to set the mood, a fresh layer of snow coating the grounds just this morning. The Great Hall was made to serve as the main ballroom in the same fashion as last years Yule Ball during the TriWizard Cup. The sun was soon to set and the first guests would be arriving shorty after. A magnificent ice sculpture was front and center in the hall for all to gaze at. A large lion with its teeth bared and its mouth gaped in a silent roar.

Harry stood alone in the hall waiting for his date to arrive. Fleur had kicked him out of his own room so that she could prepare for the night. She was much better at these formal occasions than him, and he was grateful that she was. Meeting with politicians and businessmen wasn't something he greatly enjoyed, but she was amazing in these situations.

 _Excalibur_ , he still hadn't told her of that and he wasn't sure why he held his tongue. Part of him feared the notion of being a King, another part of him still had hope that the sword was some ruse and that it would just eventually disappear. He knew it wouldn't though, and he was ready to accept his position as long as people wanted him to.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard Cedric's voice from behind him. "Don't like the sculpture?" Cedric asked, his normal cheeky grin set upon his face.

Harry shook his head, "Not my style I suppose."

Cedric chuckled, "My father had it commissioned."

Harry grimaced slightly, "It's not b-"

Cedric outright laughed, making Harry chuckle as well. "Its garish, I know. But you know my father and he thinks very highly of you." Harry saw Cedric's face harden slightly. His relationship with his father was still somewhat strained as far as Harry could tell. The events of the TriWizard Tournament only helped to make Amos even more demanding of his son.

Thinking best to change the subject, Harry quickly asked, "What are your plans after school? We're halfway done already."

Cedric sighed, "I'm not sure yet. Quidditch obviously, and I've had a few good offers from some of the smaller clubs around England and Ireland." Harry could see however that he didn't sound all that happy with those propositions. Cedric turned to face Harry, his face hard as if stone. "But I can't just leave England with all that is going on."

"This is the best time to leave England." Harry responded whit a sad smile.

"Yeah, its winter." Both Cedric and Harry laughed, turning to face Neville who walked up to them. For Harry it was always odd to see the Neville that stood before him now. Long gone were those early days in first year. The chubby and frightened boy from the past was gone and now a confident and handsome young man was in his place. His studies had soared this passed year to the point he was right on the heels of Hermione.

Harry finished laughing and put a hand on Cedric's shoulder, "Leave. You owe this place nothing and you'll be all the more merrier for it."

Cedric's laughter died down as well and his face became stone once more. "You remember our fight with Krum in the maze?" Harry nodded, wondering why Cedric was bringing that up. "You saved my life that night you know. That killing curse was about to hit me but it was your spell that blocked it." Harry stayed quiet, listening to Cedric as he talked, his eyes distant in deep memory. "I remember the green flash, how bright it was, and all I felt for that split moment was fear and hopelessness. Then that stone came from nowhere and I remembered just who was by my side and all the fear that had paralyzed me left just as quickly as it had come." Cedric's eyes became less distant and they focused in on Harry's. "I'm not leaving England, Harry." The two stared at one another for several more seconds, speaking to one another without using any words. Eventually Harry nodded.

"I'm not leaving either, just so you know not to ask." Neville added, causing Cedric and Harry to chuckle.

The doors to the Entrance Hall swung wide open and Minister Fudge walked in with his normal auror detail around him. Behind him were several of the early comers to the party, among them Harry saw Amos Diggory. Cedric saw him too and left to greet his father.

The minister walked up to Harry and shook his hand. He looked paler than the last time the two had spoken. It was as if he were sick, but Harry didn't think to ask. "Harry m'boy. All is going well I hope?"

"Yes minister, everything is fine. I trust the same with you?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes of course. A splendid evening this shall be and I'm quite glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Fudge nodded his head and continued on into the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with him?" Neville asked, stepping to Harry's side and watching where the minister had disappeared.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure, probably just tired. I imagine his job has kept him awake at all hours of the night these last few weeks." More and more witches and wizards from all over England came streaming into the Entrance Hall. Harry stood inside, greeting whoever wished to meet him, which happened to be quite a few of them. Every couple minutes he found himself glancing to where the stairs came down, hoping to see Fleur and save him from the endless procession of people.

He was rewarded after a half-hour when he saw her descend the last of the steps and the sight, as always, took his breath away. Every male in the room, and even many of the females, stopped to watch the glowing veela step into the hall. She was wearing a sleek green gown that formed to her body. Her silver hair was placed into a bun with a few strands of hair that framed her perfect face. Despite all of the eyes on her, her own eyes were set on one man that watched her with the goofy grin that could always make her smile.

"Who allows you to walk around with a crooked tie?" Fleur asked with a soft giggle, stepping over to Harry in order to straighten his tie. She glanced at Neville who was doing his best to not stare at her, "'Annah will be down soon." Neville only nodded dumbly, not trusting his own voice.

"Tu es belle." Harry mumbled, making Fleur chuckle.

"You're not so bad yourself." Fleur responded, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Already at it I see! The party hasn't even begun!" The both of them rolled their eyes and turned to see Fred and George walk up to them.

"'Aven't secured dates boys?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who does she think we are?" Fred asked his brother.

"A couple sorry sobs I think." George replied. Harry chuckled at the back and forth banter that ensued between Fleur and the twins. She could easily match them in wit and the three often got into small arguments like these. Harry turned his eyes away from their joking and looked to the dungeons where Daphne and Astoria were just walking out. On their arms was Blaise Zabini and Theo Knot. Harry and Theo's eyes locked for a short second and they both nodded their heads in recognition. It had been Theo's idea to initially scout his fathers home. In a letter, Avery told his son that Riddle had given him something of great importance. That something was yet to be found, if even it existed in the first place.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he began to hear music playing from within the Great Hall. He felt Fleur tug on his elbow and so let her guide him inside with their friends following. Neville, Fred, and George and been joined by their dates just before entering and so the eight of them walked in at the same time.

Harry had an assigned seat at the ministers table and so took his place along with Fleur. Also at the ministers table was unfortunately for them all, Umbridge who stared at Harry with beady eyes, not bothering to hide her contempt for him. Several other prominent business men who had payed well for the seats also sat with them.

Fleur was a natural in situations like this, striking interesting conversations with the business men, while letting a bit of her allure out in order to keep the attention off of Harry. She knew above all how much he disliked talking with those he didn't know.

The dinner that was served was uneventful, and besides having to tell a few stories about the recent battles he was a part of, it passed quickly and painlessly. A live band took to the stage and began to play. Many of the younger crowd stood up and went into the middle of the hall to dance. Harry watched Theo and Daphne begin to dance with a small smile, glad to seem them looking happy.

His eyes strayed to another table where Sirius, Emmy, Remus, and Tonks were sitting, talking with several people he didn't recognize. Andrew was sitting at the table as well, well amused by Tonks' usual antics.

The sun had completely set behind the hills and the ceiling showed the night sky. A few stars and a bright moon poked their way through the cloud covering while a few snowflakes slowly fell to the ground. The large window at the front of the Hall, close to where the ministers table was, had a string of bright colorful lights wrapped around the sides. A large wreath hung over it, also wrapped up in lights.

After having glanced at Fudge throughout the night, Harry was becoming more worried about the health of the minister. He was sweating profusely and his hands were clearly shaking. "Are you alright, Minister?" Harry asked quietly, leaning to the side so no one else could hear him.

Fudge turned and Harry could see that Fudge indeed hadn't slept in quite awhile. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark bags under them. His cheeks had sunken in as if he hadn't eaten much either. Fudge put on a nervous smile. "I'm fine m'boy. Don't worry about me. Just a passing cold."

"You look like you can use some rest." Harry responded.

Fudge chuckled, "Cant we all. Well m'boy, I think I spotted a tasty treacle tart over there. Pardon me while I snatch it." Fudge stood up from the table and walked over to the desert counter which was on the far end of the Hall. Fudge glanced back as he departed and the look made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

He immediately looked around the room, searching for any danger. Nothing came, yet still he felt like something was wrong. He chanced another glance at the minister and saw him picking up the desert like he said he was doing. Another few minutes passed with nothing happening and Harry felt the hairs on his neck start to slowly go back down.

"You promised me at least three dances mister." Fleur softly poked him in the side, drawing his attention away from the minister. Harry smiled at Fleur but she could easily see some of the worry he was trying to contain. Her face tightened, "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing I'm sure. Don't worry." He stood up from his chair and held his hand out to her. She took it gracefully and as she did so, her foot got tangled with his and she fell into his arms. In that same second, a crack sounded throughout the hall and Harry felt shattered glass fall down on him and Fleur.

Harry felt a warm spray of water hit him in the face and he naturally grabbed Fleur and brought them both to the ground, quickly reaching for his wands as well. When he settled Fleur to the ground, and just as he was about to stand back up and turn and fight whatever had so suddenly attacked, he saw Fleur and realized that it wasn't water that had sprayed onto his face, but blood.

His eyes widened at the sight of Fleur clutching her shoulder, her wails of pain silenced by the anger that flooded into him. Everything in him went numb for a moment, colors greyed, sounds ceased to exist. Blood was pouring between her fingers as she clutched desperately at her new wound. Harry shook himself from the shock, diving back onto the ground as he heard another loud crack.

He covered her with his own body, and felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg. "'Arry." Fleur mumbled through her cries of pain.

Harry ignored his own sudden pain and focused his hands onto her wound. He pressed both hands to the gaping hole in her shoulder where blood poured out like a river. A golden glow surrounded his finger tips and rushed into the wound. Fleur cried out in further pain as the magic began to work through her. The spell did what it was meant to do, searing the wound shut. She would always have a scar there, even being a veela, but at least her life was saved. Fleur passed out from the sudden pain and went limp in his arms.

He glanced up and the sounds of the hall came rushing back to him as he saw people running left and right in a panic. Aurors and goblins had quickly rushed into the hall, some of them sprinting for Harry. One goblin had dove in front of Harry just as a third crack sounded, and the goblin fell lifeless to the floor. Several more goblins reached Harry and they formed a wall of shields around him and Fleur.

"Harry!" Neville shouted, rushing up to him, taking cover behind the goblins wall of shields. Several aurors as well as Cedric came quickly to them.

"Fleur, get her out of here. She's hurt." Harry ordered.

"So are you." Cedric replied, jerking his head at Harry's leg. Harry glanced down to where he felt that sharp pain form earlier. Indeed he too had been shot by the muggle gun. Harry took a deep breath and performed the same spell on his leg as he had done with Fleur. He felt an intense searing pain shoot throughout his body as the wound sealed itself, the small bullet popping out just before the wound closed completely.

"I'll be fine. Get her out of here." Another crack sounded, the bullet from a rifle snapping at the shield wall. The goblins thick shields proved too tough for the muggle weapon. Cedric picked Fleur up into his arms and the goblins held the shield wall, slowly marching backwards as they retreated from the Great Hall. Another bullet skipped off the marble flooring, ricocheting and hitting one of the aurors in the shin. Harry snapped his wand and levitated the auror out of the Hall. They took cover in the Entrance Hall and the sound of gunshots ceased and only an eery silence mixed with the cries of a few injured was all that could be heard.

"What the hell was that!" Sirius said, rushing up to them. His first priority had been to get his wife and Andrew out of the hall. Remus was with him as well as Tonks who had immediately linked up with a squad of aurors. Kingsley was on scene and Harry saw him rush out of the hall in search of the shooter.

Harry ignored the question and looked around the Entrance Hall in search of the one man that had given him cause to be worried. Just as he feared, Minister Fudge was nowhere to be found. "Find the Minister." Harry ordered to those nearby. Several of the aurors and all of the goblins who were close left without question, knowing an order when they heard one.

"What? Why the minister?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You think he had something to do with this?" Remus asked.

"He looked off tonight." Neville said, catching onto Harry's thought process.

"Why would he plan something like this?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head, "Just find him." He turned his attention back to Fleur who looked peaceful in his arms, her head resting in his lap as they sat on the floor. He slowly stroked her soft hair and kissed her brow. He watched constantly as her chest rose and fell, not wishing to tear his eyes away from the sight for fear she might sop breathing.

"My Lord!" Harry heard someone shout from the entrance courtyard. Harry didn't wish to respond to the urgent voice, but he was called again and was forced to move.

"Neville, watch her." Neville nodded his head and sat down beside Fleur with Hannah staying watch as well. Cedric, Harry, Sirius, and Remus rushed outside into the entrance courtyard to find three aurors, all with their wands pointed at a scrawny man who was kneeling on the stone, a silver arrow protruding from his right thigh. At his knees was a broken muggle rifle.

"We found him trying to escape into the hills." One of the aurors said. The man was wearing all black, his clothes were definitely muggle, military by the look of him. His head was shaved and he didn't have any facial hair. Despite his scrawny size, he was in very good shape.

Harry knelt down to be eye level with the man, "Who ordered you to do this?"

The man laughed, "Ordered? I am not ordered by anyone boy."

"Mercenary? Fanatic? What are you?" Harry asked further, anger beginning to seep into him. The man only spat in Harry's face. Taking a deep breath and calming himself, Harry slowly wiped away the spit and stood back up. "Take him to Moody, he'll have his fun with him." The aurors dragged the man away and never once did the man mutter a word in protest.


	46. Light and Shadow

Harry watched the new Ghost recruit move through the small training house that had been built under the castle. He could sit on rafters up and high and gaze down below, watching as the new recruit slowly made his way towards the hostage on the far side of the practice kill-house. Each room he had to clear, quick and proficiently, and some of them had enemies just waiting to catch the recruit off guard.

The recruit was quick, that much Harry was impressed with, but he still had a lot to improve upon when it came to decision making. He hesitated every time he ran into an enemy and that would almost certainly get him killed later on.

He continued to move through the house, checking his corners until he forgot to check a small hallway on his right. One of the hidden enemies sent him flying into a wall with a blasting hex and even though the recruit tried to recover, he couldn't get a strong enough shield up in time to stop the powerful stunner that hit him in the chest.

"Shit." Reaper said from next to Harry. He had been put in charge of the new recruit's training by Harry, and in the last two weeks, the recruit had shown some good improvement. Today was supposed to be a day to impress Harry and his recruit had gotten knocked out cold in the first exercise.

"I'm sure he'll improve. None of us were good the first couple of weeks." Harry said.

Reaper chuckled, "Maybe you don't remember the beginning of your training. Within a couple days you were already better than me. You're a natural at all this."

Harry only shrugged, "He'll learn quickly. Look, he's already shaken himself from that stunner." Reaper looked back down into the room and indeed saw the recruit pushing himself to his feet, now standing on uncertain legs.

"That's impressive to say the least. Banshee didn't hold back with her stunner either. That would have knocked your average wizard out for a couple hours. It wouldn't stop him from being killed though." Reaper said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Take a break!" He shouted from the rafters. The recruit looked up to see Harry and Reaper watching him. He had on a wooden mask to symbolize that he was just a recruit. He nodded his head and walked out of the small room, into a stone tunnel that led back up into the castle.

"When is Olaf going to do weapons training with him?"

"Olaf said he would be running him through a few beginner drills tomorrow." Olaf said. Harry simply nodded in response. "You need to tell him to stop polishing that armor, the stink of the stuff he is using is wretched."

Harry laughed as the image of Olaf in his golden armor raced through his head. The viking turned knight was extremely proud of his new look and had taken drastic measures to keep himself looking perfect at all times. Every morning and evening he would clean and polish his armor and sword. The other Ghosts who now lived at the castle full-time had searched for other rooms away from the barracks due to the smell of the polish.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't promise anything." Harry responded, still laughing. Together, they headed into the castle, entering into the unused dungeons. Before his death, Specter had told him of the secrets and histories of this particular castle. English prisoners and Spanish sailors had once been held in these dungeons. None of them ever left the castle alive. It was a grim dark place and Harry didn't like being down here much more than needed.

Just to the left of him was a locked wooden door. It led down to the catacombs where the old lords of this castle were buried. He had taken a short walk among the sarcophagus', and there he found a curious person, someone he wasn't quite expecting to find. Sure enough, inscribed on the side of one of the sarcophagus' was the name _Lord Bran MacDermot, Baron of Connacht_. If it weren't for his recent studies inside Godric's quarters, he never would have know who this person was. The rest of the world only knew him now as the Bloody Baron. A love-struck man never to have his feelings returned and made a mistake that took away his soul. His body it seems, was brought back from Albania and was laid to rest beside his forefathers.

Harry finished his short walk through the dungeons and made his way upstairs into the main foyer of the castle. The castle wasn't the most rich place, especially when compared to one the likes of Hogwarts, but it did its job. The walls were barren and the floor made of rough, cold stone. No lush carpets or rugs were to be found anywhere in this castle, save for two rooms, the lords chambers, and the throne room. In those two rooms, no expense was too much it seemed.

It was the latter room he found himself walking into. A deep red carpet led the way to an old and dusty wooden throne that hadn't been sat in for over a century. Along the walls were thin windows that let light stream into the otherwise dark hall. Suits of armor, swords, shields, and old oil paintings decorated the walls in lavish excess.

Admiring one of the many paintings, Wyltt sat in a chair, his staff by his side as usual. Sensing his presence, Wyltt spoke, "Tell me Harry, how does ruling suit you?" They had spent a few hours outside the castle, looking through muggle London as Harry had promised. Other than that, Harry found himself so busy, he hardly had had the time for Wyltt.

Harry stepped further into the hall, waving his hand and conjuring a chair. He took a seat next to the old mystic and gazed at the same painting. A young man rode on Pegasus, a white sword that shown as bright as the sun in his hand. He held it high over his head, made ready to strike down a ferocious dragon that hurled fire at the nobleman. His armor was as white and splendid as the dragons scales black and corrupted. The horse flapped its wondrous white wings with a mighty ferocity and grace, and together, they stood defiant in the face of the deadly dragon, unflinching as the fire made ready to swallow them whole.

"I don't rule." Harry finally said, breaking a minute of silence that followed the question.

Wyltt turned to look at Harry with raised, grey bushy eyebrows. "No?" Harry looked at Wyltt as well, but didn't reply so he continued. "A great many people seem to believe you do. That sword on your waist betrays your words." The last several days Harry had taken to wearing Excalibur on his hip, placing it in a simple leather scabbard.

"I did not ask for it." Harry said softly, talking more to himself than Wyltt who listened carefully.

Wyltt nodded to himself, taking a deep breath. "Do you know who is depicted in this painting?" Harry shook his head so Wyltt continued. "The same man that once wielded the sword you now carry."

Harry looked at Wyltt like he was crazy. "Arthur on Pegasus? The painter must have taken some liberties with mythology."

Wyltt chuckled, "I suppose he did but can you blame him? King Arthur is forever remembered for a reason Harry Potter. It wasn't because he wished to be King, it wasn't because he was simply born to be one, its because he could command the respect of people he had never even met. It's a rare trait that comes around only once in a long while and it's one that resides in you. In the beginning he didn't wish to rule over people, but there came a time when he realized he would be far better off ruling, rather than watching his home dissolve into endless war and bickering between old men who played games with the lives of their citizens. He took control because he could, because in his heart he knew himself to be a just and good man. You have only but to ask yourself the same thing, and if the answer to both are yes, then take your claim. Become what you were always meant to be."

Wyltt stood up from his chair and made to leave the hall. "You speak as if you knew him." Harry said in a questioning manner, turning to watch Wyltt leave.

Wyltt stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around to face Harry. He spoke so softly that Harry almost missed his words, "I did for a time." With that, he continued out of the hall and the iron doors of the throne room shut with a loud echoing boom.

Harry sat in silence, his eyes looking over the painting of Arthur and his endless battle with the dragon. He knew what needed to be done, his heart screamed one thing, yet his brain told him another. His mind went back to his initial sorting and his talk with the hat as he sat so young, so naive to the ways of wizards on that old and rickety stool being stared at by everyone in the school. He remembered their eyes, all watching him with abated breath, hoping he would be sorted into their house. How they all wished to have the famous Harry Potter be their friend just for the sake of his name and the fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived.

The sorting hat wanted him to go to Slytherin, to follow where his brain lie. Cold logic and ambition, the house of the snakes, and in reality, Harry knew he would thrive in such a place. The hat was right about that, the house could have helped him along the way to greatness. But there was one thing Slytherin never would have allowed him to do. Grow, learn, make mistakes and brave dangers that prepared him for the coming storm, prepare him for this very moment.

As he had upon that stool, he listened to his heart and chose the path that was laid before him, King. Harry stood up from his chair and pulled the gleaming sword from its scabbard. Excalibur flashed brilliantly in the window light of the throne room. He held it out just before him, studying the blade in further detail. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and began to pour his magic into the blade. Electricity began to fill the room and a violent storm of magic surrounded Harry, causing the entire room to shake.

His green eyes glowed brighter and brighter to the point they were like two green suns that could never be extinguished. Upon the blade, old runes began to glow a brilliant blue, and though the language was old, Harry could read the words easily. _Tamer of men_. A shock wave of power rippled from the blade as blue electricity began to dance around it in excitement. Lightning shot from the tip of the wand and smashed into the high vaulted stone ceiling causing a great crash. Smashing through the stone, the lighting shot high into the sky as it unleashed its full power upon the world.

From far away, it looked like the small castle was being hit by a lightning strike, but really, the lightning shot upwards and into the darkened clouds. Harry began to feel rain as it pattered on him from the open hole in the ceiling. The blue lightning left the sword and the magic that surrounded him began to discharge until only Harry was left standing, holding Excalibur.

The iron doors to the hall burst open a second later and the four Ghosts as well as their new recruit, still wearing the wooden mask to hide his identity, rushed into the room, all out of breath. "What happened! Are you okay?" Banshee asked, rushing over to him. The others looked at Harry with wide eyes and gaped mouths, unable to utter a sound. The Harry that entered this hall was not the same one that would be leaving it.

Harry was always young, only fifteen years of age and though he was one of the most beloved, feared, and powerful wizards in the world, he was still young. Now though, Harry was changed completely. His body had shot up another several inches and his physique had grown even stronger. It was his face that had changed the most though. He looked like he had aged at least four years in the span of a minute. His once hairless face now had the beginnings of a rich black beard that made him look even older. His hair, once being cut short, had grown to shoulder length and hung messily about his head. His cheeks were prominent and his chin pointed making him look like a man of noble birth. To those who knew him, Harry looked like his father now more than ever, but instead of a wiry body and glasses, Harry was built like a warrior that could truly rival Olaf, and his eyes now glowed even brighter than before, and many swore they could see electricity dancing behind them.

Olaf who rushed in after the Ghosts, still wearing his golden armor, sank to his knee at the sight of his king. Harry saw Wyltt standing from the doorway, leaning heavily on his staff, a small smile upon his face. Still with the rain pouring down him, Harry didn't feel a single drop of it, the water merely gliding off of him as if even nature herself didn't wish to anger him.

Fawkes flashed in at that moment, landing on Harry's now broader shoulder. _"I like the look."_ He said while dropping a small parchment from his beak. Harry took it without question and read the short note.

"Olaf rise, please. I've told you to stop doing that." Olaf rose with a sheepish smile, but he still kept his head bowed. "I have something to attend to, Olaf you and I are heading to the ministry." He made to leave and Olaf followed him out of the hall.

"What the-?" Reaper made to ask but Harry turned and cut him off.

"I'll explain when I get back." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Aren't you going to leave that?" Angel asked, jerking his head at the sword still on Harry's hip. Even though Harry had worn the sword around the last couple days, it had never left Ghost castle.

Harry shook his head, "Not anymore." He turned again and left with his golden knight right on his heels and Fawkes still perched on his shoulder.

–

Harry nearly laughed at the looks of awe that followed him in the once ruined ministry atrium. It had been restored to its proper place, the black stones once again whole and polished. The golden elevators were in full working order and the floo networks were fixed. The only thing still missing was the horrid golden statue that once had been in prominent position. There were talks to replace it with some visage of himself, but Harry had fought against having himself erected in the middle of the ministry. Because he didn't want a statue, the ministry had begun searching for other ideas for a statue.

Trailing behind Harry was Olaf who marched silently, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Fawkes still sat on Harry's shoulder enjoying every second of the attention he received. Around them, ministry members and citizens alike all watched with awe. A great many whispers and talks of amazement followed them, all gazing at the brilliant golden hilt that gleamed at Harry's hip. The look of the fabled blade was known to many wizard families in Britain.

There were whispers of wonder, many trying to figure out just who he was. His new look was drastically different and he didn't blame anyone for not recognizing him. That was until he saw Sirius in the crowd whose jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him. "Harry?" Sirius asked in wonder as he pushed himself to the front of the crowd.

Harry gave him a cheeky smile. He now found him just as tall as his godfather and now he looked more like a younger brother to Sirius rather than godson. "Thought I could use a new look." Harry spoke. Gasps of excitement sounded throughout the crowd quickly followed by endless flashes from camera's and the clamor of people to ask him questions.

Harry stepped passed Sirius, giving his godfather a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "I have some business to attend to. I'll meet you later at the castle to explain things." He said into Sirius' ear. He continued through the crowd that began to surround him. Olaf helped to politely move people to the side and eventually he reached the golden elevator. When he and Olaf were both inside, Harry reached over to the handle and yanked it down. The elevator jerked downwards and began moving underground.

After doing some odd turns and continuing ever lower, they finally came to a halt at a large, cold damp hallway made of crude black stone. The bowels of the ministry wasn't the most pleasant place, and the people kept here weren't the most pleasant of people. Torchlight lit up the hallway as Harry stepped out of the elevator, the light flickering brilliantly off of Olaf's golden armor.

A shrouded man stepped out from behind a dark wooden door that had a small window in it. "Potter, this way." Harry recognized the voice to be Moody's. The auror didn't seem at all fazed by Harry's new look or the looming golden knight followed silently behind him. Olaf and Harry followed the grizzled auror deeper into the ministries dark dungeons where they kept the most dangerous of criminals. Every few feet on both sides of the cramped halls were wooden doors where Harry could see huddled figures, cowering in the corner of his or her cell.

They continued through the dungeon, passing by the most lowly of criminals in the wizarding world. Harry recognized a few of them, some of them he had put away himself. Ever deeper into the dungeon, the faces Harry saw were ones he recognized more and more, people captured during some very recent battles. Avery was one of them, the famous dueler lying on the cold floor, not even bothering to look up as they passed by his tiny cell.

"Boy!" Olaf and Harry stopped to look where the shout came from. Across from Avery's cell was a large figure, his bare skin shone to all. He had dark tattoos that covered his entire body and his hair was long and unkempt. Olaf immediately stiffened upon recognizing the figure. "This is whats become of you. Kissing the arse of a pathetic boy." The prisoner spat.

"Harry come on, he's this way." Moody said, stepping back to Harry.

"Go, let me talk with him." Olaf said, looking at Harry for approval. Harry nodded and followed Moody further down the dungeon.

"He give that fancy armor to you? Make you think you're some proud soldier? To him, you're just a glorified dog, bred to be beaten and taught to do tricks." Harald continued to sneer at his son, his lips snarled like a dog.

Olaf felt the words bite into him. For a long time he had idolized the man in front of him. The famous Harald Hardrada, the viking that conquered the world according to his own lore. Here and now however, he looked pathetic, a far cry form the stories Harald told him when he was a young boy. Still, the broken and crazed man was his father. The man had taught him to fight, taught him to lead, he was Harald's heir. Part of him always would be and seeing his father here, despite the harsh words from his tongue, he wanted to free him, gain favor back with the father that raised him.

"I was the one that protected you all these years. I taught you everything you needed to know to live in our world." Harald's demeanor changed suddenly and he put on a soft smile, the same kind of smile he would always wear when he played with his young son so long ago. "Free me and we'll be father and son once more. Everything will return to the way it was before all of these wretched wars."

Olaf stood there for a moment, his face made of chiseled stone. Not a single emotion fluttered across his face and his father watched with hopefulness that his words struck home. His hope though quickly faded when his son began to laugh, his laughter deep and dark, echoing off the dungeons walls.

"You always thought yourself smarter than you really were. Imprisoned by one wizard, only to join him later and once again find yourself in a small cell." Olaf laughed further.

Hardrada's sneer came back with fury. He stood up and banged his large fist against the door in anger. "And what are you but a slave to that boy!"

Olaf only smiled at his father, "I am something you could never even hope to dream of becoming. I have risen higher than you father, and all you are now is but dust in a cold room, crushed by the weight of the entire earth." Olaf's voice grew more quiet and sinister as he talked. "This cell will be the last thing you ever know. Your life will dwindle away until even you forget your own name. Your body will wither and die, and once it does, your spirit will descend into the sky, forced to roam the world in an endless shadow, always watching as the world passes you by. Even then, the years will pass and your own spirit will die just as your body did and in all that time, you will hear my name uttered in legend, a mockery to forever anger and poison you." With that, Olaf turned and left his father who shouted curses, banging on the door in anger. Olaf could only smile as his fathers voice grew quiet the further he descended into the dungeon.

He came to an unlocked door at the far end of a long hallway, even deeper underground than where his father was held. He pushed it open and found Harry and Moody standing over a cowering figure in ragged, black clothes that looked foreign to him. He was whimpering as he talked through his sorry sobs, tears streaming down his already dirty face.

Harry looked up to Olaf when he entered the room and locked eyes with him. Olaf gave a single nod to Harry who turned back to face the prisoner. His words became clearer, the sobs that racked his body subsided. "Just don't kill me! I'll tell you what I know!" Olaf couldn't help but allow a soft smile onto his face. Whatever Moody had done got the bird to sing.

"Where is Minister Fudge!" Moody demanded, his wand pointed at the assassins forehead. The minister still hadn't been found after the events at the Christmas Eve Ball. Fudge was the prime suspect in coordinating the attack against Harry and was being sought after by the entire world's auror forces, but no one could find him. The minister wasn't the smartest or best wizard and so he either had help in staying hidden, or he was already dead.

"He-he's dead." The pathetic man sobbed.

"How?" Harry asked, his voice much more soft than Olaf would have thought.

"I killed him, just after trying to take out my target."

"Me." Harry responded casually, as if it were no big deal that he was talking to the assassin that had so nearly killed him and his girlfriend. It was the times like these where Harry really showed his magnitude for being a King. He was always calm under pressure and was learned in dealing with his emotions.

The assassin grimaced and nodded his head. "His body, i-its in the forest, that forest by the castle."

"Were you working with anyone else?"

The man shook his head violently. "No, no. I was payed to do the job. That's all."

Harry stood still for awhile, deep in thought. At last he moved from his place and turned to leave. His voice rang out in the dungeon room, "Keep him here until we've found the ministers body and proved his words true. After that, move him to a more cozier cell. But if what he just said isn't true...kill him." With that Harry left the room and Olaf quickly followed. They could hear the mans sobs as they left and walked back down the hall.

"Was that your father?" Harry asked after awhile of silent walking.

"What's left of him I suppose." Olaf responded.

"He could be moved to a more comfortable cell if you wish."

Olaf chuckled, "No, I don't wish it. He has done many horrible things in his life. It's time he truly pays for them." They both continued through the dungeons underneath the ministry and eventually rose back up to the surface through the golden elevator, only to be swarmed by waiting wizards and witches wishing to greet him. Fawkes, though he liked the crowds and camera's, listened to Harry's order and flashed away with him and Olaf.

They landed in the war room of Ghost Castle. Reaper was already waiting for them and spoke as soon as they appeared, "We found something."

–

"What is it?" Harry asked, standing outside a closed off stone entrance that had been buried under the Knot house. Theo stood next to him as well as Sirius and Remus. It took some time just to explain his own new looks and what it meant. They all looked at him differently than before, a small hint of fear in their eyes. Hopefully it will be a look that is absent on Fleur's face when she sees him.

"I've never seen it before." Theo said, shaking his head, more confused than anyone else around. The stone door was completely blocked by mortar and brick and it looked like it had been recently closed. Above the doorway were ancient runes that no one seemed able to read.

Goblins had begun to dig underneath the house, searching for anything they could find. That's when they came across this old doorway that had been initially blocked off by a concrete wall. The basement underneath the house had recently been put in, within the last couple years while Theo was away at school.

"You can feel that right?" Remus asked, the old werewolf clearly spooked by what he was looking at. Harry knew what Remus was talking about. A hidden breeze was blowing through the blocked doorway, somehow finding a way passed the mortar. It came in waves and sounded like something on the other side was breathing.

"What do you think this is?" Harry asked, looking at Ragnok who also stood nearby. It was he who was first told of this doorway.

"It's old, goblin made as well. But for what purpose it was built, and where it leads, I do not know." Ragnok responded.

"Olaf." Was all Harry had to say. The large golden knight stepped out of the gathered group and approached the breathing door. He took out his greatsword and smashed the pommel into the brick wall that blocked their way. The wall gave way to his great strength and began to crumple inwards. A wave of foul air escaped through the newly opened doorway, forcing Harry to cover his mouth from the stench. Nothing could be seen inside the door, only pitch blackness.

"What the hell is that smell?" Sirius asked, pulling his loose shirt up and over his nose to try and block the smell.

Harry pulled Excalibur from its sheath and made to walk through the dark doorway, but Olaf placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll lead." Harry nodded and followed the viking into the dark abyss. He took his Yew wand into his other hand and created light from it, shining brightness on the surrounding room they found themselves in. Sirius and Ragnok followed in after him while Remus waited outside with Theo and the others that stood watch.

The walls were made of stone and completely barren, but also perfectly smooth and clearly made by hands that knew what they were doing. They continued further until they reached a staircase that descended down into more darkness. Harry shot a ball of light down the stairs and the four of them watched the light travel downwards until finally it reached the bottom where the hallway seemed to turn right.

Olaf didn't need to be ordered to travel down the stairs. Holding his sword before him, he continued downwards, Ragnok following, with Harry behind, and finally Sirius in the rear. The staircase was smooth and beautifully carved. "This is wondrous work." Ragnok breathed out, taking in the sights of his kind and their abilities to carve stone.

Down they went and eventually they reached the bottom landing. Here they found the air to be even more foul and Harry was forced to place bubble head charms on everyone so that they could even continue to move. They followed another dark hall with barren walls until they reached a stone door with a handle carved into it.

Olaf looked back to Harry, awaiting his approval to open the door. When he received it, Olaf pushed open the door and made ready with his sword, but no threat presented itself. Harry sent several balls of light into the room and watched as they ascended, reaching to great heights and lighting up a cavernous hall. Thick stone columns sprang from the ground and held up a monstrous ceiling. Everywhere were carvings, statues, and pictures depicting goblins and their triumphs. On the far end of this cavern was a stone throne that had a set of stairs leading up to it.

Ragnok, seeing what it was, rushed up to it. Upon the throne were several runes that only he could read. He translated them for the group, "Here sits the King of the Dead." Ragnok's voice echoed off the walls and it sounded hollow and cold. When his words were heard, a great wind rushed around them and moved upwards and out of the staircase they just came from.

"That sounds lovely." Sirius muttered. He walked over to a statue of a small goblin holding a spear in a saluting motion. From the look of it, he had thick armor, far more advanced than the armor that the goblins currently used.

"A goblin throne room, but nothing else? King of the Dead? What is this place?" Harry asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Not just a throne room, look!" Ragnok responded, pointing the curved sword he held in his hand behind the throne. Harry looked and indeed saw many more doors that littered the back half of the enormous cavern. If each door led to a hallway, which lead to more hallways and rooms like he knew the goblins capable of making, this place was huge.

"Know anything of this?" Harry asked Ragnok hopefully.

"I only know of old legends that resemble something like this place."

"Is there any possibility the legends are true?" Sirius asked.

Ragnok shrugged, "Legends begin somewhere I suppose."

"Who enters my kingdom unannounced?" The four mortals jumped in surprise and all turned their weapons towards where they heard the voice. It so happened that they all looked in different directions, thinking the voice had come from all around them.

Harry turned to look at the empty stone throne and found it no longer without person. Sitting on the throne was a ghostly goblin, clad in thick armor and holding a wicked sword across his lap. From the back of the cavern, an army of ghosts began to emerge from the various doors, all carrying weapons and wearing armor like their king.

"I am Harry Potter and these are my companions, King Ragnok of Gringotts, Sirius Black, Lord of House Black, and Olaf Kyrre, First Knight of Avalon." Sirius gave an odd look to Harry, not having ever heard him say the name Avalon before. He knew of the blade and what it meant, but Avalon was another story.

"No pretty titles for you, Harry Potter?" The goblin ghost king asked with a sneer, clearly unimpressed by the other names given to him.

Harry bowed his head, "I am a simple mortal who has stumbled upon your kingdom. I beg my leave from it, never to return again."

The goblin began to laugh cruelly and his laughter was echoed by his fellow soldiers that began to surround them. Such a chorus of laughter shook the very ground. "Such humility in a king is a rare quality." Harry's eyes widened, which was caught by the goblin. "Don't be so surprised, I know the blade you carry." The ghostly king paused for a moment and he again sneered, "It was forged by my father."

"Agodad?" Ragnok asked, stepping closer to the ghost king in astonishment. The legends of the ancient goblin kingdom of Daggo were true if it was him. They held much of the underground world long before Gringotts. Agodad was the last king of that ancient realm and legends say they were cursed, forever to be hidden to the world. The ghost turned to look at Ragnok with curious eyes.

"Yes, that is what I am called. And you are Ragnok, King of Gringotts as your King friend announced you. Such interesting company you keep for a goblin." He spat back.

"These are interesting times we find ourselves in."

Agodad nodded his head and further settled into his throne. "Yes I have heard the rumors of your war above ground. Still my question has not been answered, why have you come?"

Ragnok spoke for them, "We entered your lands by mistake. A door was opened to us and we took it not knowing what we would find on the other side."

"An unfortunate mistake." Agodad replied with a cruel smile. The soldiers that surrounded them lowered their spears and swords, ready to advance on the small party in the middle of their circle.

"You would kill Kings within your halls without just cause?" Ragnok asked, his voice spiking with some fear.

"I would kill thieves." Agodad replied, his voice turning to acid. "The blade that boy you call King wields is not his by right, but mine! Stolen from my family many centuries ago, long had I searched for it. Then that usurper Arthur took it and slaughtered my people when we asked for it back! It seems fate has finally smiled upon me and brought the sword within grasp once more."

Harry felt his spine begin to tingle, and slowly the ghostly goblins began to move inwards, tightening the circle around them. All of them had eager, gleeful looks upon their faces, ready to finally right a wrong in their past.

" _The goblin lies. That blade, though forged by his father, was freely given to the Lady of the Lake to be given to her champion."_ Godric said in Harry's head.

" _And how do you know?"_ Harry asked, taking a step backwards. He felt himself pressed to Sirius who stood with his wand trained at the approaching goblins.

" _There were stories of the ancient goblins son, Agodad, corrupted by a powerful wizard, influenced to kill his father and retrieve the blade. Due to his actions and the murder of his own father, the son was forever cursed, as well as all those that followed him. It seems we fell into their resting place."_

" _I've heard those stories as well, bu they were always legends, childrens tales told by Rowena to her daughter. I didn't think them true."_ Fawkes said. _"I'll come to get you."_

" _No, you wouldn't be able to get everyone in time. We'll find a way out of here."_

" _Harry."_ Godric pleaded, but he shut them out with his occlumency shields.

Harry tossed the sword to the ground, "If I give this to you, would you let us leave?"

"The blade was tainted by your filth, I must cleanse it...and you." Agodad responded. "Kill them!" The ghosts rushed the last few meters and tried to plunge their swords and spears into their foes. All of them were thrown back by a shield as Harry used both his wands to create a dome around the four of them. He grabbed hold of Excalibur and pointed it at the king who sat wide eyed on the throne. A burst of lighting shot from the tip of the sword and smashed into the ghost. Agodad disappeared in an instant but his army still remained.

"Run!" Harry commanded. He shot another strike of lighting into the ranks of the ghost warriors, creating a narrow hole for them to run through. He led the way and was thankfully able to block the blades of the ghosts with his own sword. Olaf tried to do the same, but a ghosts blade swung right through Olaf's sword, going through his armor as if it were nothing, and connected with his flesh. He cried out in pain but continued running after Harry.

They had almost reached the steps to Knot manor when they were halted by Agodad reappearing before them. "Give me the blade you welp!" He shouted.

Harry continued his sprint however, the sword pointed before him. Agodad was forced to leap to the side, as Harry raced passed and headed up the stairs. Sirius was the last to make it to the stairs and just as he was about to step upwards, a sword from a ghost soldier swung true and connected with his heel. Sirius fell to the ground and clutched desperately at his bleeding foot.

Hearing the cry, the others turned around and attempted to help. "Go!" Sirius shouted. A second blade sliced downwards and hit him in the shoulder, causing a spray of blood to decorate the once barren walls.

Ragnok leapt forward without hesitation and placed himself in front of Sirius. He took the shield he kept on his back and held it firm, blocking any more attacks against Sirius. The goblin metal worked against the ghostly goblins weapons, protecting the both of them. Olaf picked Sirius up and heaved him over his shoulder. Harry sent a blast of raw magic towards the ghosts, not even thinking of any spell. A shock wave connected with the goblin soldiers, sending them flying backwards and out of sight. They sprinted up the steps, and collapsed in exhaustion once they had reached the top.

–

The shadow king screamed in anger, his voice echoing off the black obsidian halls that surrounded him. A golden throne stood in front of him, now cracked in two. Around the shadow king was a whirlwind of raw magic that tore anything and everything it hit. Obsidian columns that held the hall up were beginning to crack and give way due to the force of magic that bombarded them.

The king held his staff firmly in his hand, its tip violently pulsating blue. He sunk to his knees as his breath left him. Expending as much magic as he had took its toll on his old body. As he took several deep breaths and calmed himself, the magic that tore the hall up began to subside until it was perfectly calm and quiet once more.

"My sword taken from me!" He shouted again. "That boy! I will show him who is the rightful keeper of it!" His anger was getting the better of him again and magic poured from every pore in his body, surrounding him completely. If anyone were to walk into the hall, it would be like they were walking into a furnace due to the heat coming from the magic that poured from the king.

He stood up and smashed his staff into the obsidian floor, causing a fissure to form for several meters in every direction. The ceiling above the king gave way and crashed down all around him. A bright light emerged from the staff and jetted out across all sides of the surrounding land.

He stood still as rain began to pelt him. The grand obsidian castle he stood in collapsed all around him, leaving him standing in rubble. Still he did not move an inch, his breathing heavy and full of hatred. Soon, a roar echoed across the desolate lands and shook the earth.

From the once extinct volcano the castle was built into, fire burst from its tip like it once had long ago. Thick, back ash poured into the sky and hot lava began to cascade down all sides of the ferocious and menacing mountain. Another roar sounded once more and the king smiled cruelly.

A shadow, blacker than the clouds appeared in the sky, emerging from the fire of the mountain. The shadow swiftly moved through the clouds and descended to earth, landing just in front of the king. A great dragon, as large as the hall it now sat on top of and black as midnight, stood bowed in front of its master. Alloria the Black, the Queen of Dragons. She had been his constant companion for the last thousand years and would forever continue to be his only friend.

"We ride north to slay the usurper." The king said. Alloria let down her giant wing and helped the king up onto her back. He settled himself between several of her large spikes that ran down her spine. She took off, batting her great wings. Together they soared north towards war.


	47. Making Sacrifices

"I'm not sure I like the beard." Fleur said, running her soft hand through his rough facial hair that began to grow. A blush formed on her own cheeks as she thought about the other advantages to his sudden growth and maturity. A man he was now and the muscles she felt under her hands could make any woman swoon.

"I can shave it." Harry offered, placing a kiss onto her neck. Together they stayed tangled in the sheets of their bed in Hogwarts castle.

She shook her head, "No, I'll have you stay the same. Though the discomfort is mine, truly you look very handsome with it. Kingly even." Harry smiled and continued to trail kisses down her neck and towards her awaiting pleasures. She arched her back to give him better vantage.

"You know what this means don't you?" Harry asked, his breath hot upon her bare skin.

"What does what mean?" She asked, her eyes closing as she gave into the passions of the moment.

"If I am to be King, you will be my Queen." Fleur suddenly stopped Harry from going further down her body. She pulled his chin up so that she could look into his vibrant eyes. He was smiling at her, knowing full well what he had just said. A smile formed onto her own lips in response.

"Do you mean?" She asked, her breath beginning to leave her.

"We both knew what this was from the moment we first met." Harry said, his grin growing even more.

"I remember you being foolhardy and overly brave the first time we met. Nearly got yourself killed that night." Fleur responded, her smile growing even more.

"And what a night that was." Harry replied. He placed a tender kiss on her stomach before resting his head on it and sighing. Fleur absently ran her hand through his longer hair, placing her fingers on his scalp and massaging it. She couldn't keep the grin off her face, the images of her and Harry old, a child or two running through their house. In her mind their children looked like him, both son and daughter, raven hair with startling green eyes.

The house they lived in was the very same they currently had in Annecy, yet some things were changed. Upon Harry's head she caught sight of a golden crown, simple and elegant. An odd stone was placed in at the forefront, surrounded by glowing emeralds. She watched as the older Harry bent down and took his son into his arms, placing him onto his shoulders, the boy laughing. The little girl danced around him, her small sundress waving about.

She caught a glance out the window and found the sky to be without cloud, a warm sun beating down onto the house. This wasn't the same house as the one they had in Annecy, though the insides looked similar. This house was on a hill that overlooked a small town. At the base of the hill and just before the town were wide, tall walls that surrounded them. She could just make out guards patrolling the walls, wearing gleaming gold armor.

"Indeed it was." Fleur said softly. The sound of Harry's snores began to sound in the room and Fleur smiled softly at him. She stayed still and let him rest, enjoying the feeling of his warmth on her. They never got much time to lay like this, alone and without care for the world. She would see to as much time as she could even if he were asleep to see it through.

Time flew by for her as she gazed down at him, the look upon his face so peaceful. She would have it remain that way forever if she could, but sadly she knew it wasn't meant to be. The duty he headed towards would forever put him in a troubled life, something she knew full well he didn't choose, but now was thrust into. She however was bred for something like this, not Queen per say, but a figure in the public eye, to be always examined.

Slowly she set Harry's head upon a pillow and stood up from the bed. Uncaring of her nakedness, she walked across the room, wincing as her feet pattered on the cold stone floor. On the far end of the room she opened up a small window and stared out into the night air, taking in the freshness of it. Far off she could see Norbert roaming the castle grounds, going about his watch as usual. At the lake, a squad of goblins practiced with their blades.

The flutter of wings came to her ears and soon it was answered by the vision of Hedwig flying through the window and softly landing on her shoulder. The magnificent snow white owl landed delicately, aware of her being without clothes. Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled at her ear.

Fleur chuckled, "Having a good night?" Fleur asked the bird. It was always odd being in the presence of Harry's owl. She was highly intelligent and Fleur thought she could even understand English. Hedwig hooted once in response and began rubbing her head against Fleur's ear. Fleur responded by lightly stroking her pure white feathers.

Together they watched the night pass by as Harry stayed asleep for longer than usual. Normally he had only been getting an hour or two of sleep a night, so Fleur let him sleep in this one time. If any man deserved more rest, it was him.

Sleep escaped her this evening, in part because of the happiness that swelled in her that Harry voiced thought to her own future desires. Her happiness however was clouded by other thoughts less than savory. The danger he will be placed in the coming lifetime meant a lifetime of worry for her, to always fear that one day he wouldn't return home to her.

Her eyes looked to the new scar on her shoulder, still red with anger. How close she had come to death herself. In an instant she could have left this world, never to know what future had been laid out for her with him. And he, how would he have reacted to her fate? How would the world suffer if she were to die so suddenly in his arms, and how would the world suffer if he were to die in hers? Life was fleeting and in this moment she felt more vulnerable than she ever had before.

As if sensing her worried thoughts, off in the distance she heard a melancholy song that began to lift her heart. It was somber in tone, yet happy and full of meaning and power. Fawkes came into view, flying as he sang his tune to calm her heart. Hedwig took off from her shoulder and joined her friend in the night. She watched as the two birds sped off higher and higher into the night sky before disappearing behind dark clouds.

Even though Fawkes had once again left, and his song with him, Fleur could still hear the tune, feel its rhythm. The magic in the music lifted her heart up and filled her with hope that she would see old age with the man still asleep in her bed. She looked over to him and smiled softly. Slowly she walked back over to the bed and brushed away some of the hair that covered his face. She kissed him on the brow and then began to put on clothes for the coming day.

She saw in the distance the beginning of the morning sun and so left her room to walk the castle halls. It was still early, the sun just rising over the eastern hills, and so the halls were devoid of any life, save for the paintings that just began to stir from their sleep.

The grand staircase, a place that often messed with students, always switching positions forcing students to take more time in their steps down and up the castle, guessed where she wished to go and responded by placing the stairs before her. It was unusual that her journey down the staircase was made this easy, but she counted her lucky stars and continued forward once she reached the entrance hall.

She pushed open the doors and stepped out into the cool morning air. "Fleur! Wait!" She turned to see her best friend coming down the stairs, her long blue hair swishing behind her as she did so. Aimee was in her black Hogwarts robes, trimmed with blue and the Ravenclaw crest upon her left breast.

She jogged up to her friend, "What are you up so early for?"

"I could ask ze same of you?" Fleur replied with raised eyebrows.

Aimee only smiled at her friend, "Had a late night and didn't wish to see the morning to its conclusion."

Fleur's eyebrows raised, "Fred?" Aimee's smile grew even wider at the name. "Aimee he is just a prankster!" Fleur admonished.

"He's a very fun prankster." Both girls chuckled and began their walk around the grounds. Fleur found herself laughing more than she had been in a long time, her worries taken from her by her friend for the moment. Another thing she had missed these last several months were the talks with Aimee. It seemed as of late they didn't have much time, because of school and the goings-on of Harry's life and the war.

As they walked the grounds, they came across a squad of goblins, their swords singing in the cool morning air as they practiced, urged on by the harsh barking of their leader. When they grew closer, making intent to pass by and head for the lake, the leader saw them and barked an order. All of the goblins immediately stopped and turned to look at them, bowing their heads in a manner of respect.

This took both girls off guard but Fleur, having seen the same sign of respect given to Harry, bowed her head as well. Once Fleur had risen her head back up, so did the goblins and they then continued to train.

It wasn't until they had reached the lakes edge did Aimee speak, "What was that about?"

Fleur shook her head, "I'm not quite sure. They've never done that before for me." Both girls quickly shrugged off the odd event and continued about their walk, joining arm in arm, comforted in the closeness of friendship once more. On they talked and gossiped and laughed the world away, strolling slowly around the lake.

The sun began to rise higher over the hills, ushering a rare wintry cloudless day. Actual warmth came from the skies today, a rare sight for this time of year. Already Fleur wished she didn't have schooling this day, wanting to spend the day outside with friends and in the arms of Harry. Maybe she would be lucky and he wouldn't have anything calling him away this day?

Soon they were heading back to the school, the goblins they had passed by earlier were gone. When they made it into the school, they saw the Bloody Baron gliding through the hall, heading towards the Great Hall to talk with his Slytherin students. As if sensing their presence, the Bloody Baron turned and bowed low to the girls, "My lady." He said, the first words Fleur had ever had directed at her by any ghost.

"My Lord." Fleur responded absentmindedly, her well taught courtesies taking over the confusion and surprise that wrapped her. The Bloody Baron gave her an odd grin before vanishing into the Great Hall.

"Has something happened?" Aimee asked, confusion clearly written across her face.

Fleur could only shrug and so the two continued into the Great Hall for breakfast. Already the hall was filled with many students. Her eyes scanned, looking for the long, regal black hair of her boyfriend. She found him sitting at the Slytherin table with Daphne, Theo, and Blaise, talking and laughing. Susan and Hannah had joined them as well, with Neville wrapped in conversation at the Gryffindor table.

Aimee and Fleur took their seats at the Slytherin table as well, no one batting an eye as they did so. Ever since the removal of Snape and Draco, there wasn't a person in the castle that cared where one sat during meals. In fact, it was heavily encouraged to develop friendships across houses, after all, when working a real job no one will care what house you were in during school.

"A shame the current state of the Gryffindor team." Theo teased, directing the comment at Harry. This year, Gryffindor hadn't been looking the best. With Harry gone from the house team, the seeker position was absent a champion. Ginny was the go to new seeker for the house, but she had yet to look as promising as Harry once was. Angelina was confident that next year they would be the best team however.

"It's a shame that Slytherin can't keep up with Cedric." Hannah mocked Theo. Cedric was the best seeker in Hogwarts at the moment, and he was easily finishing games, making Hufflepuff the team to beat this year. Theo stuck his tongue out at the 'puff in response.

A heavy thud sounded next to Fleur and she didn't need to look over to know exactly who it was. Hermione joined them at the table, a stack of arithmancy books she had borrowed from the library placed before her. Madame Pince had given up on trying to keep Hermione from taking her books out of the library. She knew the Gryffindor would also never willingly harm a book either and so figured it not so big a risk.

Fleur caught the shy glance of Theo when the bushy haired Gryffindor sat down, and the following blush upon her cheek. Daphne caught the glance too and looked at Fleur, winking with a small smile. Both girls hid their chuckles and turned back to their conversations.

"I think I found the solution to your problem, Fleur." Hermione announced. Without response, she immediately opened up one of the arithmancy books and began to turn the pages. Once finding the correct passage, she began to read aloud. "The number seven is commonly acknowledged as being one of the most powerful numbers in magic. Three, Five, and Thirteen are also known to hold power. We still can't divine why such numbers are more powerful than others, but we know this to be true. The number five is often used in rituals while thirteen and three are used in powerful potions made to curse individuals. However, the number seven is unique in that it is used to enhance a being, and as such see's prominence in potions made to empower a person. The number seven is also commonly used when dealing with death, such as attempts to prolong one's life, or bringing someone back from the dead."

Hermione finished reading the short passage and closed the book. "Why did you ask for this? Not that I mind. I enjoy a good read, and any excuse to go through the forbidden section is a good one." Hermione finished.

Fleur felt Harry's eyes blazing into the back of her skull. There was none better in the castle when it came to researching subjects, finding the smallest of passages in an old and forgotten book that could bring light of day on a once hidden subject. She may have lied about what she needed and why, but it wasn't the worse of lies she figured. In fact, she was amazed that Hermione had even found anything that could be of use.

"For my research paper I have in enchanting. I needed the help and figured you wouldn't mind my access into the forbidden section." Hermione only nodded her head, smiling. "Thank you Hermione. That was very helpful."

"If you need any more help, I'll gladly do so."

"And I'll be sure to ask if I do." Hermione beamed in response. Fleur turned to Harry and saw him already deep in thought, his eyes distant, staring across the Great Hall. He had heard his friend's words and now wondered if they knew the exact number of horcruxes to be found. The bell rang for classes and Fleur stood up, placing a kiss on Harry's brow and left the Great Hall. She glanced back and saw Harry standing up as well, making his way towards Sirius at the staff table.

* * *

Grindelwald watched from afar as Harry talked with Sir Galdrey and Sir Mol. Potter was becoming smarter in the ways of waging war. The moving of units, sacrificing when necessary, attacking when possible. Both of the grizzled old knights sang praises of his mind for war, a natural they called him. Last week the boy had come in with a sword not even Grindelwald thought truly existed in this world.

Upon seeing the blade, his citizens, _his_ people had begun to worship him more than just a prince, but as if he were the king of this city and land. It angered him that this boy, one he would have killed if possible, was now reaching higher than even himself had gained.

If he had a way around magic, to go against her very force, he would. But alas, he did not know of such a way. Now he was forced to stand on the sidelines as the boy proved himself more capable and worthy to take a leadership role than himself. There was also no way of approaching anyone even capable of killing Potter. Voldemort couldn't do it, even with the help of the old fool. It would be up to him to finally strike the killing blow and see out his earlier visions of grandeur. Once Riddle and Dumbledore were dead for good, and the stone uncovered, the need to train Potter would be nonexistent. Then, he can look to finally killing the boy.

He relaxed back into his throne, his eyes slowly closing. The sacrifice he made of those lowly wizards in order to retain his youth was beginning to wear off. His age was beginning to show, his raven black hair showing signs of grey. His eyes were dulling, turning grey from green.

As he watched Potter talk with the two knights, he couldn't help but feel jealousy. The boy had it all, power, youth, respect. He was what Gellert wished to be while growing up. _How could magic be so cruel?_ He asked himself constantly these days.

"Slower." He hissed to the woman behind him that rubbed her knuckles into his aching shoulder muscles. He hated this city and its people, but they were useful for…certain things and he did not wish to see those things be diminished. Already the servants had taken to Harry, standing around waiting for his every beck and call. Soon, he would need to find a way around magic and rid himself of the boy.

"Keep your enemy trained on one fixture, then flank with your leftover soldiers." Gellert heard from Sir Mol. He stood up and approached the table, roughly throwing the servant girls hands away from him. None looked up as he approached, focused on the table where small iron figurines were being moved around. Potter's knight flanked Sir Galdrey's line of soldiers and crashed into the back of them as they were being distracted by Potter's own line of soldiers.

"Good, good. You're getting better." Sir Mol congratulated Potter. "The lesson on Hannibal seems to have rubbed off on you."

"Yes, very good." Gellert said, his voice even. "They are teaching you very well." It was time to finish off the dark wizard and his pet silver bearded friend. "Sir Mol, Sir Galdrey, would you excuse us?" Both knights bowed their head and left the hall as did all of the other servants.

Harry continued to look at the board, continuously searching for better ways to win the simulation war put in front of him. Gellert stood quietly for a moment before he spoke. "The horcruxes, how far along are you?"

This immediately got Harry's attention. "We have destroyed a number of them." Harry replied, his nature guarding.

Gellert nodded his head and summoned a nearby chair to sit in. "How many left do you have to destroy?" An uneasy pause formed between the two when Harry didn't respond. They both stared at one another, and eventually Gellert budged. He held up his hand, the gold ring upon his index finger. "This is one of them."

This did take Harry by his surprise, his eyes widening and he naturally recoiled from the thing. "Why do you have that?" He asked.

"Voldemort gave it to me, for without it, I would be dead." He played with the ring, turning it on his finger. "The soul within this ring is what keeps me alive." He could see the emotions play off the boy's face. It was almost amusing to watch as Potter first thought of taking the ring right off his finger, then moving to frustration in not being able to do so. Clearly he had just run into the problem that magic wouldn't just allow him to take the ring.

"And do you plan on parting with this ring?" Harry asked after a moment, his face contorted into a frown.

"We both know I won't…unless." Gellert said, egging the boy on.

Harry looked at him with increased frustration. "Unless?"

"Unless we find a way to prolong my life. The taking of innocent magical lives is only a short term solution and I wish not to be a vampire of my own kind."

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, "Really? You already seem much like a vampire to me. Don't forget that I remember your slaughter of an innocent family."

Gellert's eyes narrowed, "And don't you forget what I have done for you these past few months."

"It will not involve your current way of sustaining life. Otherwise, I will kill you." Harry quickly responded.

"You can't kill me boy." Gellert spat. "We both would have tried now if it were possible." He paused for a moment and allowed the temperature in the room to cool. "No, I seek something that is in the possession of Dumbledore."

Harry understood at once what Grindelwald was after. It was the perfect way to prolong his life. Now he knew why Gellert was being so helpful, he wished for the Philosophers Stone for himself and wanted him to get it.

"And if I were to help you in this?" Harry asked. "I could just wait for you to die naturally, then take the ring from you then."

"Don't be so naïve boy." Gellert said. "I still have many years left with this ring and I'm sure you don't wish the war to continue on that long."

Harry stared long and hard at Gellert, studying the cold wizard's eyes. He always knew something like this would happen. Grindelwald was always forming some kind of scheme, some way to see himself to the forefront of the wizarding word. The prize of the Philosophers Stone was his end game it seemed, and what he would do with it, Harry didn't want to think about.

"I will retrieve it for you." Harry said at last. "But…" He added, "Once in possession of it, you will never step foot into Britain."

It was Gellerts turn to stare at Harry, a hint of contempt in his eyes. "Then you will never get this ring." He said after a pause, turning his back to Harry and walking up to his throne. "Now go, Potter. You have more important matters to discuss with your… _friends_." He spat out the last word. Harry growled, but didn't say anything more, turning and walking out of the great white keep.

He entered into the street and was immediately swarmed by small children, all wishing to see some magic trick. Sir Mol was outside as well, talking quietly with a few of the soldiers that had joined in their assault on the ministry. They all looked up at him and bowed their heads in respect. He did the same and continued through the streets, enjoying the sights and smells that came with it.

A little girl, no older than eight stopped him in his tracks. She had tear ridden cheeks, her chin was dirty, and her clothes were torn and ragged. Through a rip in her shirt he could make out a small dark mark upon her collarbone, a dragonfly in black ink. Her eyes were puffy and she clutched onto a dirty doll that looked ready to fall apart at the seams. Without warning, she sprinted to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his thigh and began to sob.

Unsure of what to do, and looking sheepishly at the crowd forming around him, he comforted the girl as best as he could. He lowered himself to one knee and ran his hand soothingly through her strawberry blonde hair. "What's the matter?" He asked at last.

"M-my mother, I can't find her." The girl sobbed.

"I apologize milor-" An elderly woman began but Harry held his hand up to silence her.

"Do you know something of this?" He asked her.

The elderly woman shook her head, "No milord. But it is common for woman to go missing from time to time."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned further.

"Our master, he takes them into his keep and they are never seen again. Sofia's mother, she was taken into the castle three days ago." The woman responded, jerking her head at the young girl named Sofia.

"And what does your master do with these women?" Harry asked.

The woman shrugged, "I am not sure. No one truly knows, though there are rumors."

"What is going on here!" Sir Galdrey asked, stepping into the gathered crowd in the main street. With him were a half-dozen guards, equipped with spears and strong silver armor that shined in the afternoon light.

Immediately the older woman cowered, as did much of the crowd, "Nothing sir. We were just admiring our new prince is all."

Sir Galdrey looked to Harry, "They aren't bothering you my Lord?"

"Err, no Sir Galdrey. I'm fine." The knight responded by barking orders at the villagers and sending them scurrying back to their houses and shops. Still the little girl clung to his leg, no longer crying, but instead scared of the soldiers that surrounded her.

"You too little girl." Galdrey barked.

Harry placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's fine Sir Galdrey. I was just taking her to her home." Sir Galdrey looked questioningly at him but finally nodded his head and continued on his way.

"Come." Harry said, lightly pushing the girl in the direction of the gates. "I'll find your mother." He had heard enough from the older woman to be scared for this girl's safety. "First let's get you out of here." He helped the girl along, taking her down the giant hill that the city rested upon. They came to the gates where the guards hardly bothered to look at him, so used to seeing him walk in and out. The little girl got lost in his dark cloak and the guards never saw her.

They walked out of the magical city and into the grassy fields that surrounded it. As soon as the two were outside its magical wards, Harry made ready to call Fawkes to him, but a loud boom echoed across the countryside. It came from the city and Harry turned around and was shocked to find that he could still see the city. In fact, the feeling of the ancient magic that surrounded it was gone. The wards had come crashing down.

Screams quickly followed the boom. "Fawkes!" Harry called out loud. In a second the golden phoenix had appeared and flashed away with young Sofia to Ghost castle. Harry flicked his wand and Godric came charging out of it, a deafening roar filling the air. Together they charged back into the city only to find it in sudden panic. Soldiers were running around left and right and up on the hill, Harry saw Grindelwald in his dark armor ushering commands. Godric stood guard next to Harry, growling and ready to pounce on any foes that approached.

"Potter! What did you do!" Gellert shouted from the hill, his voice carrying very far.

"What do you mean! I merely tried to leave! What happened?" Harry asked in return, rushing through the streets, dodging the soldiers and citizens as they scrambled through the town. Many of the people had to dive to the side to avoid the large lion that kept on the heels of Harry.

"Did someone leave with you?" Gellert asked once they were closer.

"What do you mean? Are these people not allowed to leave?"

Gellert's eyes narrowed. "Someone left with you!" He stated. In a split second one of his wands was out and he hurled a deadly curse at Harry, but it only dodged to the side, impacting with the roof of a tavern and setting it ablaze. "You fuck!" Godric tried to punce on the wizard, but a golden shield surrounded Gellert and sent Godric flying into the air. Harry snapped his wand and Godric was brought back into it, ready to be called once again if needed. He tuned out Godric's insults and cursing's that filled his head.

"What are you doing with the women of this town?" Harry asked, not even bothering to comment on the attempt of his life.

"That is none of your business Potter! These are my people to do with as I choose."

Harry shook his head, "No, these are people, not slaves. You've kept them here, all this time? Do they not know of what lies beyond these walls?"

"That is not your concern. Now tell me where she has gone!" Gellert demanded.

"She? How would you know it's a she?" Gellert didn't say anything, but his face dissolved into a torrent of hatred.

"You spoiled welp! You do not know this world! These people adore me!" He shouted his words to the high heavens, his head lifted upwards to the sky. "I have protected and guided them, but now you have ruined them. Soon the world will be at their door."

From the hill Harry could look out across the plains and see a muggle village. Already there was a car, travelling on dirt roads towards them. Clearly this place had just been seen by all in the area and it wouldn't take long for the world to know of it. What once had been an old ruin is now a perfectly preserved castle fit with citizens.

Harry paused for a moment, his eyes tracking back and forth between the car that loomed ever closer, and the people that had begun to gather in the streets to listen to him and Grindelwald argue. He grounded his teeth, caught between a rock and hard place. He wanted to scream in frustration at this moment, or better yet, punch Gellert in his jaw.

Eventually he came to a decision, "Fawkes!" He called once again. In his phoenix's claws was the young girl, her eyes widened until she saw where she was once more. Another loud boom echoed through the castle and the vision of the muggle car and town vanished in a second. A calm silence once more fell over the city and Harry could feel the wards activate around him.

Gellert leaned low and grabbed the girl from Fawkes' claws. "Wise decision, young _King_." He mocked. Harry watched as the girl's eyes welled with tears and many of the other women looked horrified at the scene. Sir Galdrey appeared in the crowd and Gellert handed Sofia to him.

"What are you doing here Gellert?" Harry asked.

"Something you would never understand." Grindelwald responded, turning his back on Harry and beginning to walk away. Sofia was dragged up to the castle, her face though lingered on Harry, tears streaming down her small face.

"I'll come for you." Harry promised to her under his breath. He then turned and walked back through the crowd, vowing in silence to kill Grindelwald and free these people from whatever captivity they were in.

* * *

Voldemort read and re-read the short letter given to him by a simple owl that now rested in his chambers. An anger swelled within him and he felt his magic begin to lash out at its surroundings. Ancient vases and famous paintings were torn from their places, crashing to the ground and tearing asunder.

This was not the message he wished to receive ever, but it was also not the message he could disobey. Making a deal with the devil had its consequences, and this was one of them it seemed. He stood up from his throne and began to pace back and forth in the room. The letter in his hand crumpled and turned to ash, falling to the floor before being swept away by an unknown wind.

"What is the matter?" A calm and soothing voice sounded from the shadows of the room. Marie appeared through a small door, sensing her husband's anger.

"I knew this was a mistake. I should never have gone to him!" Voldemort hissed in anger.

"And if you didn't, you would have no chance in this war." Marie responded.

Voldemort continued to pace angrily, his demeanor not calmed by the presence of his wife. "He is asking the impossible!" He finally spat out.

"Oh?" She asked. "The impossible? Or merely something you don't wish to do?" An empty pause followed so she continued. "I don't remember you being hampered by things that were once impossible. That was not the wizard I married."

She could feel the anger in the air diminish with every word she spoke. It was his way, to act impulsively, to strike with his emotions. It was her job to calm him down and see him to true purpose. That was what made them so formidable. "Do as he says for now, for he guides you in the proper direction. Then when opportunity arises later on, we will stab him in the back."

Voldemort felt his anger completely leave him in that moment. The torrent of magic that surrounded him left and he felt his body grow cold and old. Horcruxes kept him alive, but they didn't keep him forever youthful. He found that sacrifices of his more powerful followers were what kept him strong.

"I will do as told...for now." He hissed, walking out of the throne room and into the grand hallway. He had taken Heidelberg Castle for himself upon the death of Dumbledore. It was the perfect location for staging attacks and keeping an army. It was large enough to house several thousand soldiers and located in the mountains so that no one unsuspecting would stumble upon it. It was also close enough to a muggle town where the few dementors and werewolves he had could feed and swell his ranks.

During this time, he also had undergone extensive research into the place, attempting to discover where Dumbledore kept his hidden objects. He knew the old man was the possessor of the Philosophers Stone, but Voldemort had yet to find its hiding place. Hopefully, it would come to him soon however.

He walked through the halls of the cold and cramped castle, avoiding the stares and bows of his lowly followers. His inner circle was all but diminished. He was forced to start taking on the sons of lesser men, Draco Malfoy being one of them. He despised that boy, impulsive and egotistical. Marie would say Draco was like himself, just weaker. It made him hate the boy even more, but he was loyal, something that could be counted on. The two young boys that followed Draco were even more useless, unlike their fathers that had died heroically for their cause.

Reaching the stairs to the dungeons, he lit his wand and descended into its depths. Winding staircase after winding staircase, forever he continued downwards into the bowels of the castle. Finally, he reached a landing and upon his entrance, several torches lit themselves. A small room with a wooden door was all that he saw, but Voldemort knew better. He walked over to a brick wall and used his wand to tap three separate bricks.

The wall gave way to form a door, much like Diagon Alley would. Voldemort walked through and found himself walking even further underground. This time the staircase was well lit and with each step, a new torch would light up to shine the way downwards. It wasn't long before he hit another landing, and turning right, found himself at another wooden door.

Voldemort turned the silver knob and walked into the stone brick room. No torches lit up for him this time, and Riddle didn't bother to make any further light. He simply walked into the pitch blackness of the room, a sigh escaping his lips.

He wasn't sure what was about to happen and could only hope it would turn out well for him. He flicked his wand and sat down on a simple wooden stool. "Nagini!" he hissed. As he waited for his pet, he sat contemplating what he was about to do. The thought sent his stomach churning. Sadly, he knew he was desperate, this was a last ditch hope in accomplishing his goal. If he didn't take this risk, he would forever be forgotten to history. His name would be a brief side note in the history of Potter, and that was not something he could ever think to behold.

Riddle felt Nagini descend the final stairs and slither into the darkened room. The large snake wrapped itself around Voldemort's leg as if caressing him. Tom flicked his wand once again and this time the room lit up in a pearly light.

It was barren save for the stone sarcophagus that stood erect in the center. Dumbledore laid peacefully, his image clear to see. Riddle looked over the tomb, it not being long since he had last seen it. How quickly things could change. With another flick of his wand, the sarcophagus was ripped from its floor and now hovered in the air. He then created a pentagram underneath it, using five diamonds that he had in his pocket to use as the points. The lines he made with his own blood, slicing his hand to do so. Without hesitation or warning, Voldemort then flashed his wand at Nagini, a cutting curse hitting it in the head. The large snake writhed as its life fled from its body, blood spraying everywhere.

A loud shriek filled the room and a dark shadow rose up from Nagini. It had terrible red eyes and stared angrily at Voldemort, but it did not move.

Voldemort hovered some of the spilled blood and placed a drop on each diamond. Then he began to mutter words in a dead language and with each word, the pentagram grew brighter and brighter. The shade of Voldemort's horcrux finally moved and looked to Dumbledore's sarcophagus, which had also begun to glow. It rushed into the deceased body underneath the thin layer of stone and vanished from Voldemort's sight. Soon, the entire room was lit up completely and it became so bright that Voldemort had to close his eyes. He finished his incantation and waited.

The bright light began to dim and Riddle stared coldly into the center. Where once a stone sarcophagus of a dead wizard sat, now the silver wizard stood in its place. He looked different however. His face was devoid of life and his silver beard was streaked with red and black. He looked younger, yet older, and his eyes held no meaning.

Riddle approached his old foe, "Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes were distant, but when he heard his name, his head snapped to the voice. "My master." Riddle felt his mouth widening into a grin at those words.


	48. Finding Power

Harry sat in a sturdy wooden chair, watching as Olaf wailed away at the young new Ghost member as he desperately danced around the floor, trying to avoid the heavy attacks of the knight. In both his hands were two slim long knives, their blades black as the night and as sharp as any magical blade smithed by goblins. The recruit was getting better and was able to somewhat hold his own against Olaf. Soon, he would be taking his final test in order to become a Ghost full-time and Harry had hope that he would succeed.

Seconds after that hopeful thought, the new recruit took a kick to the chest and was sent scrambling to the floor. With a swift swing, Olaf's large blade cut down, only stopping just before it pierced the recruits neck. "Yield." Olaf barked.

The recruit was out of breath, but nodded his head vigorously. Olaf then grinned and helped him to his feet, giving the young man a hard slap on the back. "You're getting better!" The recruit, his face still hidden behind the wooden mask, merely shook his head, frustration clear upon him.

Seeing this, Harry stood up from his chair and walked into the center of the room. "We gave you those weapons for a reason." Harry said. The recruit looked up to listen to Harry. "You tried to dance outside of Olaf's attacks but what you needed to do was step inside his guard and stab low and quick. Now try again and if he tries to kick you, slash his fucking foot off."

With that, Harry walked back to the side of the room and took his place next to Reaper who was also watching their recruit with curiosity. Again, the recruit and Olaf took stage, brandishing their weapons. Banshee also walked in at that moment and took a seat next to Reaper. The twins were off on mission, searching France with a team of French aurors for potential whereabouts of Voldemort.

"Wyltt wanted to speak with you." Banshee said as she took her seat.

Harry looked over to her, "Where is he?"

"Inside the war room." Harry nodded and stood up. He took one last glance at the pair as they began to spar once again. The recruit successfully got inside the guard of Olaf and used the broadside of his knives to hit Olaf, showing that he could have killed the knight. With a small smile, he walked out of the room and began ascending a short staircase before heading down the large hall and into the war room.

He found Wyltt dressed for travel, clad in a light brown cloak, his grey beard the only thing seen underneath his large hood. Ever leaning on his staff that pulsed with a dull blue light, he looked to Harry. "I thank you very much for your kind hospitality." He said.

"You have it as long as you wish to. Where will you go now?" Harry asked, stepping further into the room.

Wyltt chuckled softly, "There is much of the world for me yet to see. Any suggestions?"

Harry smiled, "I would recommend somewhere not so cold."

"I'll keep that in mind." Wyltt softly chuckled, walking passed Harry and towards the iron doors. "I wish the best of luck to you, and in time, we may yet see each other once more."

Harry nodded, feeling somewhat sad that Wyltt would be leaving. He had been a good source to learn from in the last few weeks. He was very knowledgeable of passed times and magics and even though he had only known Wyltt for such a short time, he was easily the wisest man he had ever met. If it weren't for him, he didn't know if he ever would have truly accepted the sword that now hung by his side.

Wyltt turned around just before leaving through the doors, "Magic has truly blessed you young Lord." With that, he turned and left the room, disappearing from Harry's view. Harry stood still for a moment, letting the sudden silence come over him. He then glanced down over the long table that sat in the center of the room. A map of Europe was placed out upon it, and many iron soldiers representing real squads of men and goblins were placed around it. The iron pieces would slowly move, showing in real-time where a unit would travel.

Groups of aurors were scattered throughout mainland Europe, but the vast majority were held in reserve in England. All of the goblin forces had already been relocated to Hogwarts with only a few squads left to protect Gringotts and the ministry. The various ministries kept their own guard of aurors, but they all went to skeleton crews in order to help with the war effort. America and Canada had sent more aurors than anyone, almost doubling their auror forces. Due to Voldemort's recent defeats, all of the Death Eater threats in other continents was all but destroyed by the local forces.

Centaurs had completely left the Forbidden Forest, save for a few who remained on constant vigilance for any unseen attacks. The spiders that dwelt there Harry figured would be enough to deter any small-scale army. It would take Voldemort himself to carve a path through that forest, and as such, Harry would have ample time to prepare.

The hills to the east were constantly roamed by Norbert and the goblins had begun to dig into the ground there, creating their own little village. Hogsmeade now had become a busy town, instead of just seeing a boom when the students were let out of the castle, now they had constant customers. With every passing day, wizards were becoming more and more use to the dealings with goblins, and though Harry knew such tensions between the two peoples would never be fully forgotten, they learned they could at least tolerate one another.

As he stood there in the silence of the castle, a rare moment for him, a brilliant flash of green came from above. A short letter floated slowly down into his palm, the edges slightly burned. He looked up just in time to see the magnificent the large faithful follower of Gellert, a Royal Phoenix.

"This ought to be good." Harry muttered to himself as he unfurled the note.

 _I agree to your terms. Get me what I wish, do not meddle in my affairs, and I will forever remain away from your precious Kingdom's shores._

Harry re-read the letter multiple times before crumpling it up. It burst into flames in his hand and fell to the floor in ashes. He waved his hand and a chair formed beneath him just as he sat down at the table. Could he agree to such terms? Agree to never doing anything about Gellert and his city of slaves? At the same time, he had just secured his own citizens from the possible threat of an evil wizard and if he were to refuse these terms, he would risk their lives. This was something he would have to think on for a while longer before replying.

* * *

Voldemort once more found himself walking into the depths of the ancient castle. It was a maze of cold and dark hallways underneath and would be easy to get lost in. He knew exactly where he was going however, having just learned of its place from his new follower.

Down he went until he reached the same room, where once he turned left to open a secret passage that led to Dumbledore's old tomb. Now though, he continued straight, walking through a wooden door that led to another dimly lit passage. The torchlight did very little to light the way before him and so Riddle used his wand to create more.

He came upon stairs that went even further down. Here, cobwebs were abundant but Riddle didn't mind them. Down he went until he came to a landing. Water had flooded this hall, leaking in from a nearby cave where a river ran through. This river was the castle's main water supply and had served the defenders of it for centuries.

At this landing, he flicked his wand and spoke a few short words in Latin. A door formed in the stone-brick, moving to the side all on its own. A blast of cold air hit Riddle, making even him shiver. It was pitch black inside the newly opened room and so Riddle flicked his wand once more and a bright silver ball moved into it, illuminating the room completely. What was most odd was that no water rushed into the room, instead it stayed perfectly still at the edge of the door.

Riddle stepped in and gazed all around. Carvings of all kinds were scattered throughout, etched into the walls with crude instruments. Tom could make out hieroglyphics, Latin, Greek, Persian, and even Japanese words and pictures. Each carving glowed a soft blue that grew brighter the closer Tom got to them. He kept his distance from the walls, for fear of some kind of trap. Dumbledore hadn't warned him of these symbols and he didn't quite have the knowledge in ancient languages to determine if they were safe.

In the middle of the room he found an old and dusty wooden chest. On this chest were many of the same runes that were inscribed on the walls. He looked all around it and began to decipher what he could, but found his knowledge truly lacking in the area. The old Headmaster was smart, smarter than even himself when it came to things like these.

As he was bent over, slowly moving his wand over the chest in order to read some of the ancient runes, his finger barely brushed the wood. The runes immediately flashed a cold and hollow green before turning angry red. The chest began to grow large, forcing Riddle to take several steps backwards. The red runes began to grow brighter and brighter with every passing second until Riddle could no longer look at the chest and had to shield his eyes from the light.

He used his hand to guide himself backwards, searching for the door he had walked through, but now he only felt stone walls. He was trapped with Dumbledore's chest. Even with his eyes closed he could still see the angry red light, growing even brighter. A heat swept throughout the room, and soon it felt like Riddle had stepped into a furnace. A sharp pain began to burn within his forehead and he clutched at it, a cry escaping his lips. He dropped to his knee's from the pain in his head and could tell he was soon to pass out.

Then, all of a sudden, everything went cold and dark. Nothing sounded, only the slow drip of water leaking from the old ceiling. Riddle slowly opened his eyes, his body still shaking from the pain that had also vanished from his head. All of the runes upon the walls had once again turned blue but on the chest, the runes were silver and gold. Two iron latches which had kept the chest closed were now unlocked.

Riddle slowly reached for the chest, his hand shaking somewhat from the fear of what happened before. His hand touched the cold wood, but nothing happened. He opened the lid of the chest and found an old, gnarled black wand, and two things he long strived to find. A sinister smile formed on his pale lips as he reached for the two items.

His bony fingers clutched a large red stone that had swirls of gold. He held it up in front of him to get a better look at it. The Philosopher's Stone. A powerful warmth came from it and the feeling of youth filled his body. He looked hopeful to his skin, wishing to see it return from the scaly and pale visage it had become, but found himself disappointed. He knew he looked the same, warped by his years of dark magic and his recent resurrection. Part of him had hoped to return to that youthful boy he once was, but it was never to be.

A greater feeling formed in the pit of his stomach however. He felt the same strength he once had when he was young. His power had been reformed. Riddle reached into his wispy cloak and grasped the handle of the Elder Wand. A warm wind swept through the room and Voldemort could feel the tangible power in the air. Two ancient items, reunited once more. He now knew what made Dumbledore one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

Placing the stone into his pocket, he reached down and once more held one of his most prized possessions in his hand. Slytherin's Locket, as cold and beautiful as ever. He could still feel the darkness of his soul resting within it. This was it, he knew. The last piece of his soul still bound to this Earth, his most precious item he had. In this day, there was only one person he could ever hope to trust with this. He wished to keep something like this away from her, knowing it would make her a target, but now he was forced to do so.

Riddle slipped the Locket into another of his pockets, grabbed the old wand, and shut the chest. The silver and gold runes flashed white before returning to a blue color. He found the door open once more, and walked out, back into the cold and damp underworld of the castle.

* * *

The Shadow King enjoyed the feeling of the fresh air upon his skin. It had been a long time since he had left his castle, having no cause to do so until now. His black robes swished around him as he sat atop his faithful friend. Her giant wings flapped strongly against the wind, and though she worked tirelessly and the journey was difficult for her, she made his journey effortless and comfortable. Alloria was one of a kind and there was no one her greater.

Below him the lush green countryside rushed by. He hated the look of the land, such a place sickened him. He had been gone too long, the muggles and their expansive cities, uncaring for the wizards that hid away behind wards. His people had become spineless fools, peasants compared to the muggles who built ridiculous contraptions. An iron tube he saw not long ago, how it travelled, even faster than Alloria, was truly a marvel. How such lowly beings could surpass his kind in ingenuity he did not know, but now he saw he needed to rectify this problem. His people needed true guidance.

Countryside gave way to small hills which began to grow ever taller, forcing Alloria to climb high into the clouds. They flew over white peaks and deep valleys filled with crystal clear water. Eventually a small sleepy town began to come into view and Alloria descended until she soared only a few hundred feet above it. A deep and great shadow formed underneath her and some muggles cried out in fright, thinking an airplane was making a low pass over the area.

Alloria continued over the town and made break for an open field that began to sweep upwards, forming into a mountain. Crested into the mountain was a snow covered castle, smoke coming from recently lit fires upon her walls. Alloria let out a deafening roar that shook the entire castle and all those in it. Cries of fear and surprise echoed the roar and the Shadow King laughed, watching as the figures below ran to the cover of any nearby building. His sight however was taken by a lone figure that stood upon the roof of the keep, unmoving.

The Shadow King ordered Alloria to slow and she beat her wings harshly against the cool air, coming to a halt just in front of the lone, unflinching man. The lone man was shrouded in dark robes and kept his head bowed. "I didn't expect you here so soon." Came Riddle's voice from underneath the hood.

"Maybe your lack of foresight is why you have come for my assistance." The Shadow King replied harshly. "Your men flee at the very sight of me. Maybe you need more than just my foresight."

Voldemort bit back a sharp reply and simply kept quiet. He watched the Shadow King slide off the dragons back, dropping a few feet onto the roof of the keep to be level with him. The two were of the same height, and the Shadow King held himself as if an old man. A wooden staff with an odd blue gem pulsated with power and the king put his full weight onto it. Alloria rose high into the sky, batting her great wings and forcing Riddle to shield himself from the powerful wind that followed. The great dragon soared into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

He slowly walked over to Voldemort, "Assemble your forces. I wish to see them." He hissed, continuing to hobble by Riddle and disappearing through a door which led down into the castle. Orders, they were not something Tom was used to taking, but for now he knew what was best. He simply walked to the edge of the keep and looked down, gazing over his domain.

Below him he saw many of his followers who had been frightened by the great dragon, returning from their holes. Amongst them he saw a wizard dressed in silver robes, the light reflecting off of him with true brilliance and power. Dumbledore was risen from the grave once more, but was no longer the same man he was before. His eyes had turned red to match Riddle's and his silver hair and beard was turned black as the night with streaks of silver and red running through them.

Sensing the eyes of Voldemort upon him, Dumbledore looked up. "See to the men. Have them assembled in the courtyard." Voldemort shouted to him from above. Dumbledore simply nodded and turned, saying a few soft words to a nearby soldier. Word quickly spread through the castle and soon every soldier in Voldemort's command was assembled in the castle for the viewing of the Shadow King.

Voldemort stepped outside into the main courtyard with the Shadow King by his side. It was a large area with high, thick walls on all sides. Tall towers were placed every thirty meters that had roofs of wood. The gate was on the far side, opposite the keep, and was the most protected place in the castle. Just outside the inner walls was a second wall, not as broad or tall, but still well-built. Inside was a small village where most of the soldiers lived. Always guards patrolled both walls, ever vigilant.

Dumbledore stood still in front of the assembled army and he clutched his gnarled black wand. His eyes were cold and distant. They didn't burn with the same desire and rage and power that Voldemort's did, instead the emotions of the broken old man were kept deep within himself. He had said very little ever since being re-animated and Voldemort wasn't too sure he was anything but a husk of the former great wizard.

The Shadow King stepped onto the grass that made up the courtyard and walked over to the lines of wizards, corrupted goblins, and werewolves. The one and a half thousand soldiers were all Voldemort had left in his retinue, save for a single dementor and a handful of Vikings. He knew of their horcruxes, that each one of those warriors could potentially become whole once again, but that would take too much time to coordinate and Voldemort couldn't spend that time in waiting. Potter was becoming too powerful and needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later.

"Is this it?" The Shadow King asked in hoarse whisper.

"It is." Voldemort said quickly. "Potter has more troops at his disposal, and I am told he is still gathering more from around the world with each passing day."

The Shadow King continued to walk up and down each individual row of soldiers. He looked at them, even asked a few questions here and there. Throughout it all, his hood was kept low over his face so that only shadow could be seen. His black robe hung loosely around him and it looked more for comfort than for practicality.

"It will do." The Shadow King finally said to Voldemort after an hour of walking the lines, looking over every single individual soldier assembled in the courtyard.

This took Voldemort by surprise. He was expecting anger or frustration, not a simple 'It will do.' "What?" Voldemort asked without thinking.

"Come with me." He responded. Riddle did as asked and walked with the Shadow King. They stepped back inside the keep, the fireplace roaring not far away, keeping the large room warm. A throne made of solid black wood was placed at its center, sitting upon a stone pedestal that one had to climb a few steps to reach. Red carpet with gold trimmings and a silver flowery design flowed up to the throne. On the walls were rich oil paintings of a time long passed, showing the previous rulers of this castle. Dumbledore's portrait was even there, at the far end of the hall behind the throne. Just above it was a large stain glass window depicting a medieval battle. Knights clashed with one another upon an open green field, the sun shining high and a Christian cross blazed with golden glory in the background.

The Shadow King ascended the throne, the same seat Dumbledore had once sat, the same seat that just a few hours ago Voldemort had sat as well. He took his place and stared back at Voldemort, almost daring a reaction. Riddle though kept himself calm, biting a cold remark.

"An army does not win a war." The Shadow King said at last. The stain glass window bathed his black robes in colorful light, and for the first time, Riddle got a look at his eyes. Deep rich purple mixed with golden specks that showed a power unlike anything he could ever imagine. "Individuals who command armies win wars. You have not managed your forces properly, which is why you have lost your war."

"He did not lose it." Marie came out from the shadows of the hall and took her place beside Tom, in front of the Shadow King.

A sickly chuckle came from the darkened hood, "Oh? He didn't?" A short pause followed as he regained his composure. He cleared his throat and spoke once more, "If he had won, why are any of us here? If he were winning, why would he have need of me? You need me, that is why you have asked me to come, to take command and win your war. And do not worry, I will win this war, as I have done so for over a thousand years. Once I have my prize, I will once again leave you to your troubles."

"And your prize?" Riddle asked.

"Just a stolen sword."

* * *

Grindelwald paced back and forth high upon the rafters of his white keep. It glowed in the pale moonlight of the full moon. Millions of stars showed down upon him like tiny diamonds and the cold wind that blew forced himself to be wrapped in heavy cloaks that whipped behind him like a cape. Three days ago he had been forced into accepting Potter's terms, ones he had no real desire to abide by. He just had to find a way to kill Potter. A plan had formed in his head since the beginning. But that wand was in the hands of his oldest rival, and it would be very difficult to rid him of it.

Potter needed to win the war, he needed to kill Dumbledore, and during the chaos of battle, he had to be there to take the Elder wand for himself. That was the only way he could think of. All of his knowledge, his long years spent studying, and this stupid plan was all that came to mind. So many things could go wrong, worst being Potter taking the wand for himself. Luck is what he needed, but the Lady had abandoned him long ago.

As he gazed out at his city, off in the distance he began to hear what sounded like a drumbeat. He looked out to where he thought the sound was coming from, but his eyes only saw the pale gold of a wheat field. The drumbeat began to grow louder and closer with every passing moment. As the drum became close, a fierce chill wind came with it. Gellert wrapped his heavy cloaks around him further, trying to beat back the cold.

His eyes caught something in the night sky, a shadow that was briefly illuminated by the moon. He peered outwards, but didn't catch sight of it again. The drumbeat turned into the sound of great wings that beat heavily in the air. Gellert's eyes widened when he realized what it was, but it was too late for him to react.

A great black dragon descended from nowhere and hovered only meters from his keep. Upon its back was a cloaked figure who carried a glowing blue staff. The dragon let out a menacing roar, the vibration of it shook the entire city. Below, Gellert could hear screams coming from those that spotted the dragon hovering above them.

"Who are you!" Gellert demanded as he reached for his wands. The shrouded figure was quick, far quicker than him, and raised his staff high into the sky. A pale blue stream of light jetted from its tip and quickly surrounded Gellert. Grindelwald found himself unable to move, only his head could do so.

"I am your King!" The shrouded figure hissed angrily. With it came another blast of cool air. "I have need of your assistance in the matter of a usurper. Help me, and I will give you the world. Refuse me, and I will kill you here, now."

A million things rushed into Gellert's mind, the biggest thing being panic. Never before did he feel so much fear pass through him. The dragon looked ready to swallow him whole at even the slightest nod of approval from its master, and he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. No amount of wandless magic was strong enough to break the bond he found himself in. In fact, he quickly found that any amount of magic he tried to use at this moment was draining him.

Who was this person? His king? Only one name floated to his mind, but that man was long dead. He couldn't be here. Yet something in his gut told him that the shrouded man before him was that dead man. How was he here?

"Who is this usurper?" Gellert asked, his voice trembling. He would like to say it was from the cold, but he knew it really was from fear. A darkness oozed out of this shadowed man, a darkness unlike anything he had ever felt before.

A cold and sinister laugh came from the shadow. "You know him well. You have helped to train him."

Potter? Grindelwald's mind buzzed again as a million thoughts flooded into it. What did the boy do to make such an enemy? Then it hit him all at once, the sword. Excalibur now gleamed brightly on the boy's hip and this man had come back for it once more. This was a man that could indeed give him the world, and kill Potter, freeing him from that hated tether. A smile formed on Gellert's lips. He had but to play a small part now and reap the rewards of it.

"I will help in any way I can, my king." Gellert said.

"Good." Came the cold reply of his new master. The shadow lifted one leg over the dragons back and slid to the floor, hitting it with a thud. A black robe hung loosely over the King, and his hood blocked out any light save for his eyes which glowed gold and purple. "We have much to discuss."


	49. The Three Wizards

"Are you going to the match tomorrow?" Katie asked. She was sitting down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, along with many of their other friends. Neville sat to the other side of him and they were enjoying small talk, something Harry so often missed ever since stepping into his new role. Fleur sat at the Ravenclaw table this evening with Aimee, Daphne, and Tracy. It was a quiet night, thankfully one of many over the last few weeks.

"You better be there! It's the last game of the season!" Alicia quickly added. Fred and George nodded their heads as well as many of the other students who listened in on the conversation. Harry hadn't yet been to a single Quidditch match this year, something he regretted. He loved to fly and play the game, but now that he was expected to put his talents elsewhere, he didn't have much wish to be around the game he sorely missed.

Harry chuckled as many others began to demand his presence at the Gryffindor-Slytherin match that was taking place tomorrow. He had no excuse to refuse them as things had been rather quiet these last few weeks. Spring was beginning to move into Scotland and the snows had all gone. Warmer weather was once more upon them, something Harry was grateful for.

Voldemort had yet to show himself after the ministry battle and it was becoming very worrying for Harry. Something was happening, that much he could feel, but what was concerning was that Voldemort had to be swelling his ranks somehow. There was no other reason for Voldemort to not be attacking. He now must be waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack, but when would that opportunity ever come? Harry knew his position well, knew that he most likely he had more soldiers at his command. Riddle had to have something up his sleeve, otherwise, knowing Tom, he would have struck out quickly after the ministry in order to preserve his ever so fearsome reputation.

The people of England no longer have the same fear of the man as they once did. Harry showed them that the Dark Lord could be beaten, that the Light could prevail. Even though the forces of the Light were stronger than they had been in many years, Harry knew well that if one wrong fight was taken, they could lose everything it had gained in the last year. One mistake by him could be deadly to millions and the pressure Harry felt was almost unbearable. If it weren't for Fleur, or these times like now in the Great Hall, he would have long ago succumbed to the weight of the world.

"I'll be there." Harry said to the sound of cheers.

Sirius looked down at Harry from his place at the staff table. He sat with Emmy who was now very pregnant and was any day now expecting their first child. Neither wanted to know the sex of the baby until it was birthed and so Fleur had already gone out and bought many items for both genders. Harry thought she was more excited about this baby than even Sirius and Emmy, since she was named the godmother and Harry the godfather.

Sirius, though he didn't understand the pressures his godson was facing, he understood that it was taking a toll on him. He looked older, older than he should be for a boy of his age, if he really was a boy any more. That sword that gleamed ever on his hip had changed Harry dramatically, to the point he looked just like his best friend. They were so similar looking now that at times Sirius had to stop himself from calling him James.

If Lily and James were alive this day, they both would be so proud, and so scared and worried for Harry's future. At the same time, they would probably curse Sirius to hell and back for how things occurred in Harry's life. The smile on Sirius' face turned to one of happiness as he watched Harry laugh at a joke from one of the Weasley twins. It was always good to see his godson smile, something he hadn't been doing much lately.

He knew his godson was becoming increasingly worried about the state of the war. No matter how many people reassured him that Voldemort wasn't doing anything because he was in no place to attack anywhere, Harry was still constantly bothered by the quiet. A young King with the worries of a nation upon his shoulders was a difficult thing to watch. If Sirius could take away those worries, he woulddo so in a heartbeat, but he wasn't the person that could.

His eyes drifted to Fleur who sat laughing with her blue-haired friend at the end of the Ravenclaw table. There wasn't any other young woman in the world he would ever deem worthy for Harry. She was completely perfect for him and both thought the world of each other. He knew both had begun to talk marriage, and the way the castle ghosts and goblins acted around Fleur now, it was as if they already saw her as a Queen.

Everywhere she went these days while within the castle, ghosts, paintings, and goblins would bow to her. Even Firenze would bow to her when he roamed the castle grounds with his pack. It truly was a sight to watch, and she looked the part attention in stride. She always found time for everyone that approached her, speaking in her musical, soft voice. Her allure was constantly tamed back when around the males, but something was different about it now. It wasn't as strong as it was before, like her very nature recognized she no longer really needed it.

If ever there was a couple he could bow to, it would be those two. Many of those in England felt the same way, that the time of the ministry was coming to a close and that stronger leadership was needed when moving forward. Many saw Excalibur as Harry's rightful place to take the throne of England, some even believed that he had the right to rule over all magical-kind. Others only saw the sword as just that, a sword, and Harry as a boy who had no place at the table of politics. It would be a debate for another time and Sirius knew that if Harry could have his way, it would be to relax quietly after the war with Fleur. Harry was now used to not having his way however and understood that if asked to become King, it would be his duty to respond to the call.

Sirius watched as Harry's face briefly contorted into one of pain. He quickly clutched at his chest where Sirius knew was his tattoo that was connected to the other Ghosts. Immediately Sirius grew worried when Harry abruptly stood up and looked to Fleur with a reassuring smile. She saw his pain as well and looked ready to bolt over to him and wrap her arms around him, but she kept her composure and simply blew him a kiss.

Harry's eyes then turned to Sirius and he winked just before Fawkes appeared and flashed away with Harry in a ball of bright orange flame. The entire hall fell into a hushed silence, the only thing moving was Cedric who quietly slipped out of one of the side doors.

* * *

"Begin the assault!" The Shadow King muttered, his voice hoarse and cold. It carried with power across the night sky, as if it were a cold wind. The battle lines had been drawn, a thousand and a half men and goblins and beasts charged at once. Their target was a seemingly innocent cottage that sat in a small lush green valley. Voldemort stood beside the Shadow King, his black cloak whipping around his pale frame. The both of them sat upon a hill to overlook the battle, their figures illuminated by the moon which shown through the clouds.

Dumbledore led the charge and he was easy to spot at the front of the army. His cloak was bright silver that gleamed under the night sky, and he held his wand out before him, already a jet of blue streaming from its gnarled tip. All around the silver wizard others charged, the werewolves beginning to overtake their leader. A lone dementor floated along, without care for the others, his own pace bringing a different level of fear and strength to the battle.

The lone cottage began to illuminate with lights and soon several jets of red, blue, and green shot across the valley and towards the charging army. The spells hit a few unfortunate souls, sending them flying back without limbs or life. The Shadow King merely smiled, taking in a deep breath as he watched once more a world wage war upon itself. He was home at last, in the chaos of life.

The few French Aurors who were left to defend this once thought hidden outpost had little chance. The opposing numbers were far too great and it didn't take long for the quick werewolves to be at the door and bursting it down. Inside was their target, a small fireplace which acted as the emergency ministry floo network.

Quickly tearing apart the few aurors that guarded the fireplace, the werewolves took hold of the cottage and waited for the other part of the army. Dumbledore was the first through the door and quickly took charge of the werewolves, some who were still feeding on their fresh kills. He flicked his wand and the fireplace roared to life, sickly green flames spewing from it.

"Through the fire!" Dumbledore commanded, and at once, the werewolves dove into the flames, disappearing from view. Dumbledore soon did the same, ordering the corrupted goblins to follow him with the rest of the Death Eaters coming in last, commanded by Voldemort. All of them could easily sprint through the network as if it were a portal. It was built in such a way for the minister to escape quickly, but that idea had now backfired.

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and into the chaos that now surrounded him. The floo they had taken opened into a small room where two aurors, their white robes stained with blood, lied on the floor as the last of their life left them. Albus took no time to look at them, simply stepping over their bodies and opened up another door on the far side of the room. He walked into a large office he knew to be the aurors main office. Papers were flying everywhere, chairs were toppled over, desks overturned.

The first thing he heard were the screams of innocents as they ran wildly around, being chased by the bloodthirsty werewolves who took their prey at will. Pandemonium had erupted within the halls of the French Ministry, and soon, silence would follow as they killed every living soul. A cruel smiled formed on his thin lips.

Dumbledore had his mission, so he left the werewolves to do as they wished, and walked out of the offices they wreaked havoc in. He found himself in a narrow hallway, and with a swish of his wand, he sent an auror who bravely tried to stop him, flying across the hall and hitting the far wall with a heavy crunch.

As he continued down the hall in search of his prize, the door behind him burst open and Voldemort stormed out with a band of Death Eaters behind him. Riddle glanced at Dumbledore before continuing the opposite way towards where the battle raged most fierce. Another small group of aurors had rushed out from other doors in a desperate attempt to stop the initial forces before the entire army of Voldemort could rush through the single portal.

Dumbledore left them to their battle and turned the corner, finding himself face to face with a set of splendid wooden doors. They were very well crafted and had been recently polished. He flicked his wand and turned the doors to ash and continued through the hole and into the office. He peered around with his hollow eyes and found nothing, which only enraged him.

He began to lash out with his wand, turning it into a flame whip which he cut across the room, destroying everything in its path. Papers, books, and furniture were sent flying everywhere. His whip then connected with a bookshelf that rested behind a large mahogany desk, and instead of the shelf being destroyed like the others, his flame whip simply bounced off of it.

He approached the bookshelf curiously and found on the corners, two small runes that barely glowed. A smile spread across Dumbledore's grim features, and it looked very much unlike him, and more like Riddle. He raised his wand and put his full power into his next spell. A red ball of energy jetted from his wand and slammed into the bookshelf, causing it to explode. It hit with so much power that it shook the entire building itself.

When the dust and debris cleared, Dumbledore could see, huddled in the corner of a small room were two men and a woman, cowering. All three had their wands out, but were still shell-shocked from the blast. One was able to quickly get over his shock, an older man in pure white robes like the aurors, but he also had gold lettering and a badge upon his left breast. The man tried to curse Dumbledore, but the spell was far too slow and the man looked beat up from the blast, blood pouring from his nose and ears.

Albus easily blocked the curse and answered with a quick flash of green, dropping the auror where he stood. The body fell lifeless to the floor and the woman next to him screamed. A second flash of green silenced her and Dumbledore turned to the last victim, the one he was really after.

"Please!" The man shouted. He looked worse off than the other two had. He was drenched in blood, a cut on his abdomen and left arm the culprits. He was also older than the others and had on much more fine clothing. "I have children." He pleaded.

His words were met with nothing more than a cold smile. Dumbledore flicked his wand once more, and a third flash of green lit up the small room. He then turned and left to rejoin his master in the slaughter of the ministry.

* * *

Harry apparated directly into the main hall of the French Ministry. It was as wide as the Great Hall and made completely of white marble. The hall stretched on as far as the eye could see and on its walls were many fine paintings. The statues which once had sat lifeless upon pedestals, were roaming the hall in defense of the ministry.

Around him the Ghosts appeared, their bodies forming from black smoke. Their latest recruit had newly donned the black mask and was eager to participate in his first real battle. He looked around with some unease, his wand out and ready to fight as he was taught.

Screams echoed throughout the hall and people were running left and right, trying to find an escape. Just as he landed in the hall, Harry could feel the beginnings of anti-apparition wards being placed around the building. They had been lucky to respond as quick as they did, otherwise help wouldn't have reached these people in time.

Harry caught a flash of white from the crowd of scared citizens which began to gather around the Ghosts. They knew who they were, all of Europe did, and Excalibur which gleamed on Harry's back was an easy thing to spot. That and the fact Harry didn't bother to wear a mask anymore, the gold mask once worn by Specter he had passed over to Reaper.

"What's the situation?" Harry asked the white robed auror.

"The minister's and auror's offices were hit first. Voldemort and Dumbledore are there!" This brought many cries of fear from ministry workers. Banshee shot off a rocket which quickly silenced everyone.

"Did the minister get out?" Harry asked once it was quiet. The auror looked grim and shook his head in response. "Right, we need to set up a defensive line here. Have every able auror protect these people. My team and I will go in search of the minister. Reinforcements will come as soon as the wards keeping us from leaving are broken down. Demon, work on that as quickly as possible. I don't want to get stuck down here with an army charging us." Demon was already beginning to work on the wards before Harry had even said anything.

Harry motioned for Banshee and Angel to start moving forward. As if recognizing Harry's authority over the situation, the stone statues also began to form into the defensive line of the few aurors who yet remained alive. All of the ministries had gone to skeleton crews, diverting most of their forces to England. Very few aurors remained within the building, and the ones that did weren't the most experienced.

As Harry and the Ghosts began to break away from the gathered group which huddled in the middle of the hall next to the apparition point, at the far end Harry could see the beginnings of a spell fight appear. He watched as an auror was blasted off his feet and a stone statue was turned into dust. A large swarm of black cloaked soldiers appeared around the corner and immediately began to launch spells at them.

Banshee and Angel who had ran ahead were the first to engage the line of Death Eaters which began to slowly move down the hall like a wave of black. Harry ran up to meet them with the other Ghosts in tow, all hurling spell after spell. He quickly blasted a whole into their lines and didn't stop his sprint. Instead he sheathed his yew wand while at the same time sending Godric forth.

The great lion leapt high into the air and pounced down upon several Death Eaters at once, a spray of blood flying into the air as his giant claws ripped through human flesh. Harry pulled Excalibur from his back and smashed into the line of Death Eaters, taking them by surprise for getting in so close. Wizards often times weren't used to fighting someone so close to them.

He hacked and slashed, covering himself in blood as limb and head flew in every direction. He swung with quick, practiced precision, his lessons from Olaf paying off greatly. "Potter!" Harry heard the familiar voice of Voldemort hiss angrily. Harry had charged completely through the entire formation of the Death Eaters and had come out the other side to find himself facing Riddle. The Ghosts continued to fight the Death Eaters and Godric tore his way across the lines, biting down on any unsuspecting foe. The Death Eaters didn't bother turning around to curse him in the back which meant they already knew this was going to happen and were given orders not to do so.

"Riddle." Harry answered, sheathing a bloody Excalibur and once again pulling out his yew wand. "Getting a bit desperate to be attacking this place?" Even with being separated from the Ghosts, he knew he could defeat Riddle in a straight up duel.

It wasn't the laugh that followed but the way in which Riddle smiled that raised the hair on the back of Harry's neck. It was one of victory, as if he had a card up his sleeve and Harry had walked right into his trap. Immediately Harry looked around, but only saw his soldiers continuing to fight, and slowly winning that fight.

"Your time has finally come Potter." Riddle responded, a cold sneer on his face.

Harry kept his cool however, not wishing to show the sudden panic that began to build in the pit of his stomach. He continued to look around for hidden dangers, but still found nothing. "And why is that Riddle? I've beaten you plenty of times, the world knows you are no match for me."

"That will change!" Riddle snapped, anger building in his voice. He raised his wand and Harry noticed his hand was fixed and no longer gold. Riddle sent a black ball of light towards him. Harry jumped to the side with ease and responded with his own string of spells. Riddle blocked or dodged them all, sending what spells he could back at Harry. Voldemort was quickly finding the same problems of Dumbledore, that even with the Elder Wand and the Philosopher's Stone in his possession, something wasn't quite right. The wand had accepted him, he knew that. It felt right, like he was pouring water from his fingertips when he used the wand. But whenever he tried to use the wand against Potter, it felt like the wand was slightly fighting him, that it didn't wish to harm the boy-king. It was also another problem that Potter was extremely talented and powerful, more so than even himself now.

As such, he quickly found himself on the back foot, only able to get a few attacks off compared to Harry's many. He quickly knew he couldn't keep this defensive game up for long so Riddle reached into his mind and summoned his new pet. It only took a few seconds for Dumbledore to run around the corner, his wand already blazing with ferocity.

Harry was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Dumbledore, no less a Dumbledore who looked nothing like the aged Headmaster he once knew. This old man was devoid of all life, Harry could easily see it in the man's now red eyes. His hair was no longer silver as it once had been, instead it was jet black with silver and red streaks. The wand he once used was gone as well, and the new wands color was as black as his hair.

The two older wizards pressed the attack against Harry, but he was able to handle them. Using both wands, one to press a constant attack while the other defended, he was able to hold both wizards off and get in a few shots of his own. Harry didn't notice that the corrupted goblins along with a few werewolves had entered the battlefield and were streaming passed the Ghosts who were still struggling to deal with the Death Eaters who ran into the hall in seemingly endless waves.

His entire focus was on the two wizards in front of him, none uttering a single word as they all looked to kill. No killing curses were used, this being far beyond such a common and easy to block spell. Every spell used was deadly in their own right as a game of chess began to develop. Harry began to recognize patterns in the two wizards and crutch spells they relied on.

He began to dance around, using his shields less and less in order to conserve his energy. He bided his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike since both wizards were doing well in covering each other's tracks. It was as if both wizards could talk to one another telepathically with how well they coordinated.

Harry didn't notice that the Ghosts had been forced back, retreating towards the civilians and other aurors who stood their ground by the apparition point. The statues charged the battlefield, slamming into the lines of Death Eaters who gave chase in order to give the Ghosts time to make it back to the defensive line. Godric had also been forced to retreat, being hit by a dozen spells, and since he couldn't return to Harry's wand, he had to preserve his own life.

He could see that the two older wizards were beginning to tire as the battle continued on. Duels usually lasted only a minute but this was closing in on five and even Harry was showing signs of fatigue. That was when the moment opened for Harry. Riddle let his guard down in order to preserve energy and so Harry aimed his wand carefully and let loose with a cutting curse, aimed directly for Riddle's head.

The snake-like man's eyes went wide, knowing that death was awaiting him from that red flash. He had no time to dodge the spell and simply accepted it. The spell never hit however as a silver shield formed in front of Voldemort.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the spell and he briefly dropped his own guard. This gave Dumbledore time to connect with a piercing hex which hit Harry in the shoulder, sending him spinning onto the floor. He jumped back up to his feet just in time as a bone-breaker hex smashed into the ground where he once was.

A dark-robed man entered into the fight, his hood low over his head to hide his face in shadow. He walked with a staff that pulsated violently with blue light. The staff looked oddly familiar but Harry quickly cast the thought aside as Riddle attacked him once more.

The appearance of this new contender seemed to invigorate Voldemort and Dumbledore and they attacked with reckless abandon, forcing Harry onto the complete defensive. The man with the staff didn't attack himself, only watched, and on rare occasion, put up a shield to save one of his allies.

Harry could feel himself losing the fight, fatigue beginning to take him, and the loss of blood from the open wound in his shoulder wasn't helping. He continued to fight as best he could, but now that he couldn't press any kind of attack, he knew he was in a dire situation. Sweat began to pour down his face as fatigue turned into exhaustion and each expenditure of magic was draining him more and more.

A blue pulse of magic from the shadow wizards staff fled from its tip and wrapped Dumbledore and Voldemort in a pale silver light. Both wizards looked immediately relieved of their own exhaustion and the spells they sent at Harry hit like cannons against his weakened shields. His arms felt like they were ready to wither and die due to how tired he was getting and it was a struggle not only to cast magic, but to simply move.

He couldn't keep this up for much longer and so he began to look for a way out. Whenever possible, he glanced around him to get the lay of the battlefield. Bodies were all around the area, mostly those with the white masks and black garb of Death Eaters and one with a golden mask and dark robes. Harry shoved that sight way deep into the back of his mind and refocused on his fight.

Anyone that could potentially help him was a hundred meters away and still fighting their own battle as a wave of Death Eaters descended upon the final defensive line. He had no one to save him this time and so he had to look for his own escape.

His vision began to blur as he was nearing magical exhaustion, each spell from Dumbledore and Riddle hitting his shield like hammers chipping away at an already broken wall. The shadowed man seemed to recognize Harry's weakness and slammed the bottom of his staff into the floor. A ripple ran through the ground as if an earthquake. Harry was too tired to jump over it and so lost his footing and fell to the ground.

He barely got up his shield in time as a blasting hex hit it, sending a shower of red sparks all around him. A green flash hurled at him and Harry was barely able to roll to the side before it hit the ground, leaving a scorch mark. As he rolled, another piercing hex hit him in the shin, creating a two inch hole in his leg.

Harry cried out in pain and his vision began to blur even more, to the point where he could barely even make out his enemies. A flash of red filled his vision and Harry felt more pain in his right thigh as his femur shattered from a bone-breaking hex.

The familiar flash of pale green once more lit up his vision. It was all he could see, the jet of green light streaming from the shadowed man's staff. Time slowed for a moment as Harry lay there, waiting for his death. It was a familiar feeling to see that spell come for him. Only two years ago he had seen that spell, expecting death to follow. He had been lucky then, waking up in a hospital with his godfather looking over him. This time, he wasn't so sure. Part of him hoped that when he woke up this time he would see his mother, her promise to him fulfilled. He longed to see her, hear her voice once more. That dream, if it even was a dream, was so long ago and every night he wished to relive it. This green spell may be his chance, but the thought also came with anger and fear.

Bright blue eyes and silver hair flashed into Harry's mind. He longed to see his mother, but he longed to see Fleur even more. He wished to hold her one last time, wished that their last moment was more than just a sad smile shared across the hall. The faces of his people, the ones he vowed to protect entered into his mind. He felt like he was giving up on them, that he failed them and the world he worked so hard to build these last years was all for naught. A single spell ended his dreams.

The green light flew ever closer and Harry closed his eyes, awaiting his death, something that had escaped him for so long. Harry felt a brief flash of pain in his head, then nothing as he succumbed to exhaustion and unconsciousness.

"Get him out of here!" Gellert commanded to his soldiers as he charged into the fight, his stone shield shattering from the strength of the killing curse. A piece of the stone smashed Harry in the head and knocked him out cold. Sir Mol, Sir Galdrey, and Olaf charged at Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the Shadow King, their greatswords raised high over their heads ready to swing down upon their foes with ferocity. Ragnok appeared with a host of his kindred, and they quickly surrounded Harry who lay unconscious, blood pooling beneath him from his various wounds.

The Ghosts charged with Grindelwald, their wands working as quickly as possible in order to aide in the attack against the three dark wizards. Their newest recruit had half his mask blown off, revealing much of his face. Cedric hurled spells as quickly as he could, an anger built up in him as he watched Harry be carried a few meters away by several goblins. His anger was fueled even more when he saw the golden mask of his teacher lying bloodied on the ground. He quickly picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

Once the goblins had grabbed hold of Harry's body, Fawkes flashed into the fight and grabbed hold of Harry's wrist. The two disappeared in a bright ball of fire. The goblins then charged what enemies they could. The Death Eaters and corrupted goblins were all that remained of Voldemort's forces, the werewolves and lone dementor had been slain. The Death Eaters were forced backwards to take cover behind the three dark wizards who held their ground.

The Shadow King moved his staff with lightning speed and its tip trailed with blue smoke. Jets of all colors streamed from the staff, each spell sending two or three people flying backwards, killing them instantly. The spells from his staff were far more powerful than any other in the fight and no one could stand up to his power and skill. Any spell that got close to him simply withered and died and with every passing second, more and more bodies fell at the King's feet. He was a whirlwind of black death as goblins were sent flying and aurors who chanced an attack were hit by Voldemort or Dumbledore.

The three dark wizards were proving too tough of an opponent without Potter and so the remaining forces of the light were forced to quickly flee. The anti-apparition wards were broken and so they were easily able to apparate away. Gellert was the last to leave, no one seeing the small bow to the Shadow King. Not even Voldemort saw the small gesture, he being too angered with Potter once more escaping his grasp.


End file.
